Next Generation Dragons
by Azurknight
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the completion of Rias's peerage, and now there is conflict between the children of the Red Dragon Emperor, and they may need to call upon some forbidden magic for guidance for the Occult Research Club.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 The Party

 **(Ten Years after the show)**

In the underworld, at the main house of Gremory, the sounds of a baby crying echo throughout a bedroom that is closed off for the joyous event. Lord Gremory, and his son, Sirzechs Lucifer, are lovingly admiring a newborn baby girl with crimson hair. They think she's the most adorable thing in creation and even have nosebleeds at her cuteness. Their adoring is cut short as a voice politely asks.

"Father, Brother, can I have my baby back?"

The two devils turn and look at the baby's mother, Rias Gremory, the next head of the house of Gremory. Rias is lying nude under the sheets of the bed in the room. The two are hesitant, but they hand the newborn to her mother. Then, Rias's husband, Issei Hyoudou, enters the room while being accompanied by her entire peerage and friends. They surround her and all loving gaze upon the child of their dear friend. Issei sits next Rias and is in disbelief at his newly acquired status. He is happy at this, but just simply can't believe it.

"Wow, just…wow. I can't believe that this is my kid."

Despite being married to Issei, Rias has kept her last name for a few reasons. Also, it's because she isn't his only wife. Recently, polygamy was reintroduced in the underworld due to low birth rates. Issei has married every girl in Rias's peerage and a couple more. This includes Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Akeno, Rossweisse, Irina, Kuroka, and Ravel. This is a joyous event for everyone involved, but the girls are a little jealous of Rias for being the first to have a child. After consideration, Rias names her first child, Giras Gremory.

Twenty Years Later

In a giant ballroom that is decorated elegantly with symbols of a phoenix, the former members of the occult research club and their friends are attending the birthday party of Ravel Phenex's son, Raezal (Pronounced Raze-all) Phenex. He is among the middle of the children that have been born in the last twenty years. Ravel, his mother, is dressed in an elegant lavender dress as she is in her son's dressing room making sure he's prim and proper for his party. The young man has his mother's hair color and his hair is neck-length as he wears it straight. He is about six feet tall and has brown eyes, like his father. He is currently wearing a proper red suit with a dragon on the back and a tie that resembles a phoenix wing. Ravel looks only a little older due to being a devil. She is proud of her son, who asks her with anticipation.

"Mother, will father be present at my party?"

Ravel puts on a slightly sad look as she answers.

"I'm sorry, Raezal, but he's busy again today, and for the next two hundred years."

Raezal lowers his head in disappointment, and Ravel attempts to cheer him up by saying.

"But everyone else will be there. Your brothers and sisters, your grandma and grandpa Phenex, your uncles and your aunts as well."

The young man smiles at his mother as he really appreciates the sentiment. Ravel then finishes with the preparations and leaves to the party to announce Raezal's entrance. Ravel enters the room and immediately picks up a glass of wine and gently taps it with a spoon to gain the attention of the guests. She gives a speech on her son and announces his entrance.

Once the party gets going, everyone is dancing or eating. Among the guests, is Xenovia Quarta. She is walking over to a balcony to talk to a depressed young man who is shaking a glass of cider as he stares into the distance. This young man is her son, Seiken Quarta, he is wearing a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a Brassard on the left bicep of the coat, which also has red, dragon sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a red lining and he is wearing red dress slacks with black leather shoes. He has his mother's blue hair without the strands of green. He also shares her eyes. Xenovia has also barely shown signs of aging; she is wearing a blue dress that she ties at the neck and it has the Gremory symbol on the left thigh, and she has blue stilettos.

Xenovia is showing concern for her son as she attempts to get him to join the festivities.

"Seiken, your sister is in there having a good time. Why don't you join her?"

Seiken simply replies in a calm tone as he sips his cider.

"Which sister? I've got more than a dozen."

Xenovia is beside herself and adds.

"That was a year ago. I know it's not easy, believe me, but you can't dwell on it this long. Let's go inside and have a good time with the people that love you."

Seiken sighs as his mother extends her arm to him and invites him to dance with her. Seiken then puts on a faint smile and accepts her offer. They re-enter the party and waltz together. In another part of the room, Akeno is standing with a big smile as she watches the festivities with her eighteen-year-old daughter, Shuri Himejima. Shuri heavily resembles her mother, but her hair is brown and slightly shorter and her bangs are messier. Shuri is wearing an identical outfit to her mother at the moment; Akeno is wearing her special black yukata that she wears at events; Shuri's is red and has a dragon design. As they watch, Akeno's father, Baraqiel, makes his presence known to them. He is wearing a suit with a fallen angel wing design on the back. He is here to attend as a gesture of goodwill to the noble families that are attending the event. Also, he volunteered when he heard that his daughter and granddaughter would be attending.

He has a smile on his face as Akeno greets him in a kindly way.

"Hello, father."

Shuri bows to her grandfather and greets him in a similar way to her mother. He appears to be searching around the room for someone and asks, sternly.

"Where is that husband of yours, Akeno?"

Akeno sighs as she explains with disappointment.

"He's busy again, and Ravel said that it'd be a while before he gets even a day to himself."

Baraqiel simply expresses his disappointment with an under the breath "hmm". Not wanting to start an argument, he drops it and instead compliments his daughter and granddaughter.

"You both look very beautiful tonight."

The two ladies smile at his compliment as they invite him to dine with them at a nearby table. The Gremory and the Phenex family provided the catering themselves rather than hire chefs as they thought it would be more appreciated.

Speaking of which, the guests and the hosts, the Phenex family, greet a very honored guest. Ravel herself approaches this guest and very politely bows and greets him.

"Welcome to my son's birthday, Lord Lucifer."

While he certainly appreciates the politeness, Lucifer simply replies.

"Ravel, I think we're familiar enough now to use our names. So please, call me Millicas."

Millicas, the recently titled Lucifer, has taken his father's position from him after being encouraged by his aunt, Rias, and his cousin, Giras. He is wearing his father's old attire without the armor, but with his mantle instead. Millicas appears to be in his late teens when in fact, he is over thirty years old; his crimson hair has grown to shoulder length and he keeps his bangs in the same way his father has his. Many people are impressed with his progress while others are skeptical of his age. In fact, lots of people believe that he used underhanded tactics to take his father's place.

Millicas has established a complete peerage and even has one of Issei's children in it. one that is standing next to him; a black-haired girl with two cat tails, yellow eyes and cat ears; Kuroka's eldest daughter, Kurone. She wears her hair in a disheveled manner and it is waist-length. She is seventeen years old, and is wearing a black cheongsam with red trim and golden threads along with sandals; like her siblings, she has a dragon on the back of her dress and is wearing a red sash with the Gremory symbol on it. Kurone has spent a lot of time in China and has grown to like its traditional clothing.

Millicas mingles with the other guests as Kurone walks off to greet her aunt and stepmother, Koneko. Koneko is wearing a simple purple dress with matching slippers; she has slightly grown taller, but only a little, and her breasts have grown a little since she has had a couple children as well. She is standing next to a box, which is slightly shaking; as she talking to it in her monotone way.

"Gaspy, come on out of there."

Gasper is hiding in the box as he responds, nervously.

"No way, you know I don't do well in these situations, Koneko. There are way too many people here."

An approaching voice then says to the agoraphobic dhampir.

"You can't live in the cramped space forever, Gasper."

Gasper, still in his box, replies.

"Oh yes, I can."

Kurone shrugs this and instead talks with her aunt.

"So, where's Shiroka, aunty?"

Shiorka is Koneko's eldest daughter. Koneko simply explains that she's out on an assignment for a group she's a part of. Kurone almost joined, but instead chose to go with Millicas once she heard of his intentions to become the new Lucifer. The group was established by Michael the archangel as a means of improving relationships with the other factions. It is a group called Nero Angelo. Seiken is also part of this group.

Most of the room is taken up by people dancing with each other in a ballroom manner. Sirzechs and his father, the now former duke Gremory, are anticipating the arrival of Rias and her eldest daughter, Giras. They aren't particularly anxious to see them, but they are wondering what the two will choose for their attire. But they pass the time in their own ways; Sirzechs is writing lyrics for a theme song for Issei's newest spin-off show, Oppai Dragon Rangers Next Generation, a show based on Issei's eldest children. He became excited at the idea of combining Satan Rangers with his Oppai dragon in the hopes of the former gaining attention again. His father is talking with the former lord Phenex; they talk about their grandchildren with pride and delight. Due to the closeness of the siblings, the two former heads feel even closer than ever before.

Asia isn't present because someone had to watch the younger children, and Asia volunteered as she loves all of them very much. Due to Issei's clogged schedule, he hasn't had much family time, but occasionally, he's been given a couple of hours between his appointments, thanks to Ravel, and has enough time to spend "quality" time with his multiple wives. Some of his kids hate this, some are indifferent, and some are more accepting of this.

Kiba is in attendance as well. He is wearing a simple black tuxedo with a black bowtie. Naturally, a few of the female guests want to dance with him, which he politely declines. He is just waiting for Rias to show up and talk to her about a matter that asked him to look into since she's a lot busier than usual. He's also a little anxious because she has also made arrangements for everyone to visit an island in the tropics as a gift to Raezal. It's also an opportune time to just relax with her children which she hasn't done in a while.

 **Meanwhile, at an unknown location that resembles a temple**

Someone, a young girl in her late teens wearing a cloak that covers her face and body, is preparing a spell. She has it set up accordingly to the book she is reading. It is a glyph carved into a stone that she placed in front of her body. Once the spell is near completion, she grabs a sword that she has at her side, a katana with a black blade that emits a red aura, and grips the blade with her left hand. She then cringes slightly as she cuts her hand and allows her blood to fall in the center of the glyph. She then begins to hold her hands over the glyph and chants a spell in an unknown language. The glyph then starts to glow a bright shade of red as a light engulfs the room. A loud noise echoes throughout this otherwise barren room as the red light coming from the glyph dies down, and reveals something that gets the young girl flustered, Issei, but he is naked and asleep. Out of a panic, she throws her cloak on him to cover him up. He yawns as he wakes up suddenly and says.

"Hey…why is it suddenly so cold in here?"

He stands up and the cloak falls off of his body and girl cries out.

"Put that cloak on!"

Issei looks down and suddenly it hits him as he quickly realizes that he's not in his bed as he yells.

"Oh, shit! Where am I!? Did I piss off one of the girls or something!?"

The young girl reveals herself after calming down; she has neck-length brown hair and violet eyes and is wearing a white crop-top spandex vest that has a red dragon on left breast; she is wearing baggy black pants with a matching belt that is full legged and white boots, and she is wearing black gloves. She approaches Issei closer and introduces herself.

"Sorry about that, Issei, I didn't mean for that to happen. Anyway, my name is Saya, Saya Hyoudou. I'm your, or one of your, daughters."


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 Returning Annoyances

Two sisters, Shiroka Tenjou, and Camilla Quarta are on a mission from Michael to inspect activities at a castle in the snowy mountains in Russia. Michael has reason to believe that some rogues are tapping into forbidden spells that have been long lost until recently. Moreover, he's even more concerned that a certain individual is behind this matter.

Camilla is searching through a library and is flipping through some laid out books. She wears a long black and blue coat with a red dragon sewn into the left shoulder and a violet wing sewn into the other. She also wears a blue zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants and brown leather cowboy boots. She also wears a bright blue wristband with a buckle on it on her right hand. She has her mother's eyes and has dyed her hair green to contrast her twin brother, Seiken, as he lacks the green strand; her hair is shoulder-length and she keeps is straight while her bangs dangle above her eyes. She has a weapon on her back that resembles a great knife with an ornate etched above the base of the blade surrounded by a gold trimmed, black frame; the blade is gold. It also has a strange lever next to the handle. She also has a gun holstered at her thigh. She prefers male clothing over female clothing because she finds it more comfortable, but it's clear she's female from her bust and face.

She is getting bored at this mission because she hasn't gotten to do much but look through some empty halls and flip through some books. Upon checking some scattered books, Camilla simply walks down a hallway and completely ignores the decorum.

"*Sigh* why do I always get the boring crap. I don't even care about finding that traitor."

Upon reaching a corner, Camilla hears the sound of footsteps and reaches for her gun, a double-barreled Smith and Wesson with a black wing insignia on the side of the barrels. She slides around the corner and points at the source, but only sees that is someone dressed as a preacher, a man. She casually comments.

"That's a nice way to get yourself shot."

The priest replies in a relieved tone.

"Yeah, I don't wanna get shot before I get try out my newest toy."

Camilla looks at his side and sees a sword that looks like a demonic sword. This gets her wondering as she asks.

"What kind of holy sword it that?"

The priest pulls it out and in an odd manner, explains.

"I can't tell you that; unless you show a sexy good time."

Camilla is a little weird out as she replies.

"Excuse me?"

The priest then adds, in a vulgar way.

"Come on, I've been dead for over twenty years, and frankly, I haven't seen a hot piece of ass in way WAY too long! And I need to see some tits or something! So come on!"

Camilla puts her finger to her chin as thinks and says.

"Wait, I've heard of this before. My dad said that he met a rogue priest like this. Said he was like having a bunch of ticks on his nuts. I think he said the name was…Fried Seltzer or something stupid like that."

The priest then snaps and shouts.

"It's Freed Sellzen you little bitch! Freed fucking Sellzen!"

Camilla backs off and replies in a somewhat defending way.

"Whoa, didn't mean it like that. But…(pulls out her gun and gets more serious) if your that itchy nutsack my dad talked about, then I've gonna have to take you back with me, and find out how you're back and shouting obscenities again."

Camilla points her gun at free and retaliates immediately by pulling out his sword and strikes Camilla's gun out of her hand and attempts to slash again quickly. Camilla moves out of the way, and pulls out her sword and sticks it in the ground as she twists the handle causing it sound like she's revving up a motorcycle. Freed whistles a little at this sight and comments.

"Well well, I think may have been barking up the wrong tree. I guess I can't complain, though; cause I'm gonna look at your insides anyway when I slice you up!"

Camilla revs her sword again and casually says.

"If you want a fight, then come."

 **(Author's Note really quick: I am about to do something I have never done in any of my fics before, and I want to just see how this flies. These are very welcomed to be ignored and I will never do this again if requested of me. Also, if you do happen to use the suggestion, I trust your judgments on the calls.)**

 **BGM: Baroque and Beats from DMC4 at 0:40 of the song**

Freed readies his sword and the two immediately go at each other with Free having his psychotic grin. They clash swords, Camilla holds her with her left hand, and free goes with his right hand, and start to insult each other as Camilla opens while they constantly deflect each others blows.

"You know, Seltzer, I could probably pick WAY more women than you with that date rape face you got."

Free sticks out his tongue as he laughs and retorts.

"Oh yeah? Tell ya what, we have a bet to see who can pick up the sexiest devil bitch, and the loser has to watch."

Camilla grabs her sword with her other hand and swings hard enough to push free back; she then adds.

"Better idea; how about the winner gets to throw the loser off a cliff."

Freed looks a little confused as he wonders.

"How can how you even win both ways with that?"

Camilla sticks her sword in the ground again and answers.

"Because I'm not gonna lose."

She then revs her sword again and the frame around the ornate turns red as she calls out.

"Destruction!"

She then revs the sword rapidly as the blade begins to glow a bright shade of crimson. Seeing this display gives Freed even more vulgar ideas. Before Freed can say anything, Camilla threatens him.

"Say anything about my hands, and I gonna cut you in ways that'll make much less of a man. Then again, at five-foot-three, you can't have much down there to cut anyway."

Freed then rushes at Camilla again but with much greater speed, but she spins with her sword and blows Freed back again and even causes some the walls around them to crack. Freed gets back up fast and pulls out his gun to fire. He fires three times and hits Camilla in the forehead once causing her to slightly bend over backwards. Freed then vulgarly says.

"See, all you needed to do was bend over backwards like I asked, and I wouldn't have had to put in a bullet in your head."

Camilla stands up straight again and retorts.

"Ha, I wouldn't even let in the same room as my mother's douche bag, douche bag!"

Freed then shouts with irritation.

"What the shit! You're supposed to die when I put a holy bullet in your brain."

Camilla taps the hole in her forehead and explains.

"Well it hurts like hell, but it isn't enough to kill me. Just one of the pros of joining Nero Angelo."

Camilla sticks her sword back into the ground and starts revving it up rapidly and makes it glow even brighter than before. She then smiles as she says.

"Hope you like seeing your own skin fly off."

As Camilla is readying her next attack, someone jumps in front of her and kicks her in the face and knocks her down. It is another young girl about sixteen years old. She is wearing a gray short-sleeved top with red lining and accents and a tiger-printed design running up the chest in the center between red linings. She also has a torn cloth made from white tiger fur that reaches the back of her knees and is open in the front; she is wearing red pants with a black wing on the front of the right leg, and a red dragon design on the back of her top. She also is wearing clawed greaves on her feet. Her hair is white, and is worn similarly to Koneko's, but has the tips of her hair dyed brown, and her eyes are the same as Koneko's as well. She is Koneko's first daughter Shiroka. She also has her ears showing, with a brown spot on the back of the left one, and her tails are worn in belt fashion around her waist. She looks at Camilla, who is now on the ground rubbing the back of her head which hit pretty hard upon impact with the floor.

 **On a plane heading towards a tropical island resort**

The girls, their children, former Duke Gremory, Sirzechs, Venelana, and Issei's parents are all on route to their vacation spot. Due to the size of the family, they had to get a private passenger ship, which Sirzechs had reserved once Shuri was born because he knew way more were coming at that point.

Asia is in coach as she has once again volunteered to watch the smaller children. In total, there are twenty-three children riding in this section. Asia is wearing a plain white dress with a sunhat on. Like the other girls, she has shown little signs of aging despite being her forties. Her hair is slightly longer now.

(For fan-shipping purposes, I'll let you, the readers; determine the ratio on this one.)

How they love her. Asia makes an announcement to the children since they've been very good on this trip thus far. She happily tells them.

"Since you've all been so very good so far, I have a treat; me and your grandma Hyoudou, made small cheesecakes for each of you."

Asia then unwraps a tray of very small cheesecakes of varying flavors. As she starts passing them to each of the children, someone says.

"Hey, got any extras of those?"

Asia looks at the end of the section and sees Vali, who casually holds up his hand in a greeting manner. He teleported in moments ago; he was also invited to join on this vacation due to him being involved with Issei's children. He has even trained some of them to master their dragon abilities.

 **In a tropical town on an island**

Issei, now wearing tropical clothing; a fruity buttoned red shirt, black swimming shorts, and sandals, is walking around with the girl who claims to be his daughter. He thanks her for the clothes but is wondering.

"Hey, uh, Saya, why did bring me here? I mean I'm mad or anything, but it just seems weird."

Saya, with a chipper demeanor, answers.

"That's easy; my father isn't around that often. He's been swamped by his super insane schedule. I just wanted to spend some time with him without ruining his schedule; so I thought this would be the best compromise."

Issei lightly tugs at his collar like he's about to be called an A-hole for being an MIA dad. Saya waves her hand is disagreement as she lightly eases his worries.

"Don't worry, you're just really famous. I got some cool powers from being your daughter too, so I don't mind that much."

Issei sighs with a little relief, and then he asks the obvious question.

"So, who's your mom? Is it Rias? No, you'd probably have her hair, plus she doesn't violet eyes."

Saya quickly answers.

"Irina Shidou, okay."

Issei then wonders with a slightly confused expression.

"Wait, so I married Irina, and not Rias or Asia?"

Saya then happily tells him.

"Not at all; you married Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ravel, and from what I know, you have a little fling going with Ophis. Plus, I've got over a dozen siblings because of this."

Issei casually says.

"Oh really, that's co…."

What she just said now hits him fully. He pauses for a few seconds and appears to faint, and he immediately jumps very into the sky a lets out a big.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Saya shrugs a little since she kind of expected this reaction. She then notices something coming closer to her and Issei.

"What the?"

A creature with sickly green skin and leaf-like green hair emerges from nowhere. It is wearing a simple pair of brown shorts with no shoes as it hobbles over to Saya. Issei lands back on the ground and drops on the creature before it can get too close. Issei crushes it with his landing, and Saya inspects the body as Issei's drop killed it. Its blood is green and a little like syrup. Saya quickly realizes what it is.

"This is a cultivated demon."

Issei isn't familiar with this at all, so Saya explains.

"A cultivated demon is basically like a vegetable. Devils grow them in fields and use them as basic laborers. They can follow basic commands, but they aren't capable of complex thinking. I wonder why one is her in town, and not out in a field or construction site or something."

Issei's eyes widen as he looks around and suggests.

"Uh, how about we ask those guys?"

Saya looks up as they are now about to be swarmed by this vegetable demons. Saya summons her katana, the one she used when she summoned Issei. It is a sword with a black blade, a blood-red tsuba, and a dark-blue handle covered in white cloth. She wields this sword with her right hand and summons a plain-looking katana in her left hand. Issei equips his gear and the two prepare to fight the small army of cultivated demons. Saya lets him know.

"Cultivated demons are a pain in large numbers. But they're still weak overall."

Issei and Saya charge at opposite ends to take on one side of the demon army; as the two fight the army, three fallen angels from atop the roofs, two females, and one male. They watch as father-daughter pair shows their stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 Dragon Blood

Aboard the plane that is bound for the island, the expanded family is enjoying each other's company as talk about various things. At this point, Issei's parents are very aware about the truth of the occult research club and about everything else. However, they don't really care at this point; as they have a little over thirty grandchildren, so they have that. What they aren't aware of is the dangerous work their grandchildren do, namely the ones that are part of Nero Angelo. They think they are simply doing work in the underworld for a part-time job as Michael does pay them, but through Azazel. Issei's parents were also given prolonged life spans to be able to spend more time with their grandchildren; Azazel was the one who helped with this. Originally, Sirzechs thought of the idea to simply turn Issei's parents into devils, and Azazel offered to turn them into fallen angels. After much time discussing with them, Azazel compromised and took a few months to create a sacred gear that slows down the internal clock on the human body called the Body of Chronos. In other words, Issei's parents will have the lifespan of five humans. They both retired from their jobs since they get to spend their days with their grandchildren and attending parties in the underworld related to their son's wives families.

In fact, Azazel has even decided to take this opportunity to relax as he has long stepped down from his former position. He has teleported into the plan wearing a pair of sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, and beach shorts with sandals. He is sitting laid back, and immediately, without so much as a care, Ravel show great hospitality as she approaches the former governor general to offer him a drink. Ravel is now wearing a straw bonnet, a pink bikini top with a matching pareo that reaches her knees, and orange sandals. She very politely says to him.

"Welcome, Azazel, I suppose that you're here to wish my son a happy birthday while you attend our family vacation."

Azazel asks for something tropical and full of Caribbean rum, he figures since this a vacation he should try to be more tropical. While Ravel fetches his drink, Azazel begins talking with the person he is seated next to, Rias. Rias hardly looks any different; in fact, she appears to be nineteen years old. Often, she is confused to be the elder sister of her children, rather than their mother. Her crimson hair remains unchanged as she has remained the same beauty she has since school. She is wearing an open white short-sleeved jacket with a light-purple bikini top underneath with matching bottoms. She casually comments.

"So, trying to take advantage of my gift to Razal?"

Azazel stretches his arms as he nonchalantly remarks.

"Oh I've just been working SO hard the last few months, and I need a vacation. I'm sure you want to spend time with your kids, right?"

"I won't deny it; I haven't heard my little Tios say mommy in over a month, and I kind of miss it."

Azazel rubs his chin as he wonders.

"Tios…isn't that your youngest daughter?"

Rias answers while holding photos of her children.

"Yes, Tios is three, Andora, my second daughter, is eight, and my son Kairyu is fifteen. Also, you're very acquainted with Giras."

"Huh, well it's hard to keep track of the other twenty-something kids."

Azazel's drink is handed to him and lays back some more as he raises his glass and calmly says.

"Well, I wish he'd help with the fallen angel birth rate."

Rias quickly responds.

"Forget it; he's not taking more wives."

Vali enters the first class section of the plane after being denied any of the children's treats. He is wearing his usual attire as he hasn't grown much in the last three decades. He casually walks past Seiken and tosses him a can of liquid and explains.

"Got that from a special shop; heard ya needed some, so there you go."

Seiken, who is now wearing a short-sleeved red wetsuit, looks at the can and it read: Special Sword Polish, from Yoshitsune's."

Seiken is rather happy about this and summons his weapon, a sheathed katana that has a black scabbard, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also features a blue sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist. The sword has an ornate silver guard. The Tsuka, the hilt, has a traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba, the guard, is oval-shaped, the blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The blade itself is colored platinum, but it is vague as to what metal made it. This sword was given to Seiken by Michael upon joining Nero Angelo. It was designed to be one of the sharpest swords in existence, but its power is dependent on the wielder.

Seiken unsheathes his weapon, pulls out a small box from under his seat, and prepares to clean and polish his beloved sword. Vali then makes his to a young man with neck-length messy black hair wearing a black frilled poet's blouse with purple laces, a black pair of pants, black shoes with purple laces, and his eyes are grey. Vali is very acquainted with this young man, who is named Ophion. Ophion is Ophis's ten-year-old son, but nobody is really sure how he was created. Some say that he was born naturally as Ophis proclaims that Issei is Ophion's father, but she's never stated how that is. Since she could have created him from combining her and Issei's power to create him, this causes doubt about origins. However, he doesn't care as Ophis openly shows animosity to anybody who causes him physical or emotional pain. Ophion is reading a book on Kama Sutra, and Vali takes immediate notice as he asks.

"So, trying to learn the birds and bees or something, Ophion?"

Ophion, still reading, answers in a stoic way.

"No, I am trying to understand all human fetishes, and I'm reading whatever I can find."

Vali is a little struck by the oddness of this as asks.

"Why are you trying to learn that?"

"Because my mother said my father has breast fetish, Odin informed me that you have a fetish for the buttocks, and Miss Rias has said that Miss Akeno is into S&M. So I asked Azazel about fetishes, and he said that you can't truly understand a fetish unless you have it, but I disagree. So I'm trying to understand them all without having them."

Vali sighs a little with disbelief as he seriously can't believe what he's seeing.

" _Seriously, what is wrong with the adults in this kid's life?"_

An announcement comes in to inform everyone that they will be arriving on the island in the next hour.

 **Back at the castle**

Camilla and Shiorka are both fighting Freed and have him against the wall, literally. Shiroka runs towards him with a similar look to her mother as she repeatedly slams her palm against his face until she forces him through a wall and into what appears to be a throne room. This room is on a lower floor, so Freed falls and lands hard on the bottom ground. Before Shiroka can jump to finish it as Freed is struggling to get up now since he's taken a beating from both girls, Camilla asks her sister in a wondering way.

"Hey, Shiroka, don't we have somewhere to be about now?"

Both girls then realize and both shout.

"SHIT! THE VACATION!"

Camilla face palms as she exclaims.

"We've been having so much fun bitch slapping this asshole, that we forgot about the island."

Shiroka then annoyingly adds.

"Oh, Giras is gonna kill us."

Shiroka then jumps to floor below as she intends to end this fight with her next move. Camilla complains by saying.

"Come on, you always get to do the fun part!"

Shiroka points at her sister as she walks towards Freed as she argues.

"I'm not letting destroy this place, Camilla. I'm not getting spankings from Giras again. Those frikin' hurt!"

Freed stands up again and now appears to be mad.

"So, you little devil bitches have just been messing with me? Now I'm Fucking Pissed!"

Freed charges at Shiroka with clear sadistic intent as he holds his new sword in both hands. Shiroka merely keeps walking for a second and as Freed is about to make his attack, she immediately knocks him away with single powerful push from her left hand, which is now covered with a white version of Issei's boosted gear with a red jewel and trim. Shiroka then immediately announces.

"Balance breaker: Dragon Trigger!"

Shiroka's body is then covered piece-by-piece in a scale armor that is almost identical to her father's. Just like her hand, the armor is white with red trim and adorned with red jewels; the only difference is the two tails that extend from the back to cover her tails. Freed is once again pinned to a wall and he is now realizing that he is in trouble. Shiroka rushes the wall and immediately begins an onslaught of palm thrusts and ends with an even more powerful thrust throws Freed through the wall and shoots him into the mountains in the distance.

Camilla jumps down to the floor and comments.

"You know…that was really stupid, even for you."

Shiroka then reverts to her normal state as she simply replies.

"I don't see a reason to use my best skills on that guy. Besides, we've got a vacation to get to."

Camilla sighs as she points out.

"Yeah, but we gotta tell Leonis about this; dead assholes coming back, that isn't a good a sign."

The two sisters call their mission complete and use teleport away in glyph. Back into the mountain, Freed is standing up straight again as he stretches a little. He then looks on the back of his right hand and complains.

"Why didn't this thing work? Guess I'm not completely used to being alive again; so…I'm gonna go get laid."

He grabs his sword, which fell at his side, and slashes a portal out of midair and walks into it.

 **Issei's private trailer: underworld**

Issei has a super cramped schedule due to his skyrocketed popularity, and spends his little free time getting sleep inside this special trailer that was given to him by Sirzechs. It is a nice little trailer with a large bed, a tv, a fridge stocked with drinks and meals that Rias, Akeno, Asia, and even his mother leave for him to eat. He also uses the trailer to spend the minimal time he can to be with his wives. At the moment, a knock comes at his trailer. Issei answers it and is greeted by a bespectacled man with short violet hair and wearing a priest outfit. Issei, like the girls, appears to only a little older; he now has a short stubble on his chin and wears a necklace that is adorned with gems of many colors that each represent his promises to his wives. He is currently only wearing a pair of black jeans as he was lying in bed before this. He causally asks.

"What's up?"

The bespectacled man bows and introduces the person standing behind him, Michael. Michael approaches Issei and formally says.

"Issei, it's been a while."

Issei smiles as he responds.

"Yeah, how've you been, Michael?"

The engage in casual dialogue for a minute, and then Issei asks.

"So why are you here?"

Michael then gets more frank as he explains.

"I need to speak to Irina."

With that, Issei suddenly becomes very serious as he answers.

"Forget it."

Michael becomes more serious as he continues.

"It's serious, Issei. I must speak with her as it is urgent."

Issei's look doesn't change as gives his answer again.

"No way in hell."

The bespectacled man then bursts out in anger as he yells.

"How dare you speak to Lord Michael in such a manner, filthy Devil!"

Michael looks as the man and says.

"Leonis, his anger is well founded. So please don't be upset by his words."

Issei then says in a calmer manner.

"Michael, I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you for what happened. Irina was devastated, and she hasn't left the room ever since. I won't let you get near again, you don't deserve it, and I can't put her through the trauma."

As Issei makes his point, someone puts their arms around Issei from behind puts their face to his; it is Kuroka, and she is simply wrapped with a white blanket as she says.

"Issei, come back to bed. You've only got an hour left, so let's make even more of it."

Issei smiles at Kuroka and replies.

"Okay, I'll just be a second."

Kuroka walks back to the bed as Issei and Michael finish. Michael then explains more.

"Last week, Griselda Quarta was slain by someone."

Xenovia's swordmaster and Gabriel's queen. Issei is surprised by this and asks.

"By who? You even sure it was her?"

Michael nods.

"She was sent to guard an archbishop and was killed by, who we believe to be…."

Issei the grips the door of his trailer and slams the door; behind the door, he can heard saying.

"Go away."

The man named Leonis is tempted to tear the door apart and yell at Issei, but Michael stops him. Michael explains to him.

"I made a rather poor choice, and now I've lost the trust of people I care about. I'm hesitant about sending Nero Angelo to investigate this matter. Issei won't be helping us if I even try to utter the name."

Michael decides to leave this as talking with Issei will do nothing at this point. Back in his trailer, Issei sits on the edge of his bed as he is trying to calm himself down. Kuroka grabs him from behind again and asks in a normal manner.

"Did that really get to you that much?"

Issei doesn't answer as he is deep in thought.

" _Griselda…dead, slain…how can I tell Xenovia about that; she'd be devastated. But who could be strong enough to do that. It can't be who they think it is. What am I going to do?"_

Kuroka grabs Issei and forces his head between her breasts as she says.

"Stop thinking for a minute, and let's make another brat."

Issei listens to Kuroka and decides to worry about it at a different time.

 **Back on the island**

The younger Issei and Saya have just finished off the legion of cultivated demons. Their bodies are piling up in the streets as the two catch their breath after just a long fight. Issei is panting a little as he sweating; Saya appears to be in top condition. As Issei catches his breath, he asks saya.

"So, how long do you plan to keep me around? I mean, I thinks it's cool and all that I get to…um, you know…with all the girls, but I kinda don't want to freak the others out when they wake up."

Saya simply responds.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to see, THOSE. I guess not."

Issei is a little curious as utters.

"What are THOSE?"

Saya chuckles a little as she answers.

"You know, THOSE."

Issei now has a question mark above his head as he still doesn't get it. So Saya explains.

"When a woman gets pregnant with a baby, her breasts grow to…"

Issei finally gets it.

"Oh, you mean mom boobs."

Issei is starting to THAT look on his face as he shouts.

"Hell yeah! I wanna see them!"

Saya happily tells him.

"Well, they're just about to land here on their plane. So we should be able to see them within a matter of hours."

Issei is getting more excited by the second as his mind is filled with his perverted thoughts. Saya then says.

"I'm just glad that the help hasn't arrived yet."

Nobody is actually in the town yet; Rias had this island reserved a little while back and a group of hired devils are going to arrive to help out with the luggage and services. So Issei and Saya are going to have to clean up the bodies before anyone arrives. They also want to know why the demons were even here in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 The Blue Swordsman, Seiken Quarta

The plane has landed, the luggage is set in the hotel, and the expanded family is currently awaiting tomorrow to enjoy some fun in the sun. They are staying at fancy hotel with each floor dedicated to each of the girls and their respective family as each floor is just a giant room that has smaller rooms meant for bed. Rias is staying on the same floor as her brother, his sister-in-law Grayfia, her father, her mother, and children. Millicas isn't on this trip due to his duties as Lucifer. Kiba is on this trip and is staying on the same floor as Xenovia and her children. Gasper is on Koneko's floor, Issei's parents are on Asia's floor, Azazel is on Akeno's floor, Ophion is on the Gremory's floor, and Vali is on Kuroka's floor. Kuroka arrived in the hotel about an hour after the plane landed as she simply teleported in after spending quality time with Issei.

In Kuroka's room, Kuroka is just laying her youngest daughter to bed; she has a total of three daughters, Kurone is her eldest at eighteen, the other two are nine and four years old. The room, or floor, she's staying in has a very warm feel. It is filled with Chinese décor due to Kurone's growing love for the culture of old China. Kuroka doesn't mind at all since it makes her daughter happy, and she's otherwise indifferent. There's a red couch with a large television, a fridge stocked with food, but all rooms are filled with these basics. Her room also has a small koi pond that is the shape of a yin-yang symbol. Vali is sitting on the couch in a lounging manner as he is trying to find something good to watch. Kurone, now wearing a sleeveless, black kung fu shirt with a red hem and red trim and buttons, on her arms, red wristbands that continue to form fingerless gloves, and red kung-fu pants with black Tai-chi shoes, is practicing Tai-chi near the pond with earphones in her ears. Her red dragon is located on the back of her shirt.

Kuroka joins Vali on the couch as she stretches a little and takes the remote from him. He just lets her have it considering he couldn't find anything good. Kuroka is wearing her old attire but it has been sewn a little to accommodate her bigger chest to seem a little more modest around other parents. She looks mostly the same but her hair is a little shorter from being cut on occasion. Vali casually comments.

"When did you turn into mom of the year?"

Kuroka looks at Vali and responds in a sultry tone.

"Interested in a mother are we?"

Vali just looks at the TV and quickly replies.

"Nope, not at all."

Kuroka laughs a little as she tells him.

"Thirty years later, and your no fun whatsoever. Still, not like it matters anyway; I'm off limits now. Your favorite area was used by Issei today; I thought I should tell you that."

Vali simply ignores her teasing as he stands up to get something to snack on. Kuroka shrugs and chooses something to finally watch.

Elsewhere, in the city, Issei and Saya are staying in an abandoned hotel building that is still good-as-new. They have had simple dinner of burgers and chips since the kitchen is stocked, but neither are exceptional cooks. They settle in a single room, and Issei is now wearing some guest pajamas since he'd rather stay modest in Saya's presence; he still feels embarrassed about their meeting. Saya is wearing the same outfit as she has on all day.

They lie in their respective beds after a long day of moving around. Issei asks Saya about something that's been on his mind for a while.

"Hey, Saya, what are my other kids like? You got any favorites among them? Wait! What am I saying!?"

Saya giggles a little as she tells him in an assuring manner.

"No, it's fine. Personally, my big brother, Seiken, is the one I feel I can trust more than anyone in this world."

"More than Michael?"

Saya's expression seems to go from happy to a little sour upon hearing that name as she replies.

"Especially more than Michael."

Saya then stares at her gloved right hand. Issei decides not press this issue further seeing that Saya is getting touchy at the sound of Michael's name. He then says.

"So tell my about Seiken. To start… is he also Irina's?"

Saya shakes her head lightly as she explains.

"No, he's Xenovia's eldest son. He also has a twin sister named Camilla. I have a little sister named Ai."

Issei can't help but Imagine Xenovia locking herself and him in a room with nothing but a candle and a big bed. Saya then adds.

"But, there's one story about Seiken that I just love to talk about."

Issei nods as he's prepared to listen to Saya's story.

"Well, about a couple years ago, I was fourteen, and Seiken was fifteen….

 **Years ago**

Seiken and Saya along with Irina and Kiba are investigating the movements of a cult that is sacrificing young women to summon dangerous demons. Seiken is part of the recently established group Nero Angelo. Irina is advising him as the groups sole adviser, Kiba is here as a request from Rias, and Saya is an exorcist-in-training. Irina and Saya are wearing matching uniforms.

Seiken is wearing a long, silver buttoned red coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a dragon's head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining; the coat also features identical straps on each shoulder, decorated with silver buttons instead of gold, under this coat is a sleeveless black spandex tank top. He wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. His extravagant coat is gift he received from his proud mother upon joining this group.

Saya is using two normal katana's made with blessed silver, Irina is using a new type of holy sword that resembles a bright white crystallized straight sword called Excalibur Cherub, Kiba is using his demonic holy sword, and Seiken is equipped with his katana named Tenshi No Akuma, a demonic holy sword created by Michael's followers. Saya's hair is longer in this time; it reaches her waist and is loosely tied at her back with a simple blue thread, and is Chestnut in color. Irina normally wears her hair down these days when she's at home, but she ties it back into her twintails whenever she does any angel work. Kiba is wearing a simple white shirt with brown pants and white tennis shoes.

The four of them arrive at an old Japanese mansion. Sources say that this is where the group operates, and that tonight is another ceremony. The group intends to stop them at all costs, and to make sure they stop for good. They are given permission to slay anyone within the group, but rescuing the maidens is their goal.

The entire outer garden area that they see is devoid of any signs of life; naturally, this place has to be guarded. Saya immediately begins walking towards it anyway, and Irina tells her daughter.

"Saya, don't get too close; you may get hurt."

Saya coldly looks at her mother and retorts.

"Oh, so now you care about that?"

She continues to walk and Irina looks a little down. Kiba then adds.

"She's right, Saya. I think we need to find an alternate route for now."

Seiken ignores Kiba's advice as he approaches now and tells Saya.

"Let your big brother handle this, Saya. I couldn't bear to see you hurt again. That's why I was born before you."

Irina tries to stop Seiken from approaching, but backs off once she sees his confidence as it reminds her of Issei a little. The area appears to a quiet garden with a little rock waterfall nearby and flowers bloom. It would be a great place for a couple to see, but not at this time. Once Seiken reaches the entrance, a group of four demons wearing oni masks appear holding crude blade weapons from daggers to axes. Seiken immediately notices them as they are loud, crude, and generally pathetic looking. Both Kiba and Irina feel a little irritated that these weak things are what they were worried about.

Seiken continues to have his sword sheathed as he carries it in his left hand. He watches the movements of the demons, and then they attempt to attack him, but he guards two of them with his sheathed sword and bludgeons a third one with it. He then unsheathes his sword and sees a fourth demon charging at him by seeing it's reflection on the blade; he slices this demon vertically in half. He then proceeds to slice the other three in half and then sheath his sword. Four more demons show up. They all try in unison, but he knocks them all into midair by smacking them with his sheathed sword. He then unsheathes it again and spins to slice them up like the others. He sees another four coming from the entrance, but sheathes his sword anyway. He then proceeds to charge at them and dashes past them as he unsheathes his sword one more and slice them up as he dashes past them. He then twirls his sword a little as he sheathes for good this time.

The others walk over to the now cleared out entrance to discuss the next move. Kiba pats Seiken's shoulder and compliments him.

"Your dad would have been very impressed with your display, Seiken."

Kiba trained Seiken in swordplay, and Vali taught him maneuvers outside of his sword skills. Kiba has also helped to train Saya and Camilla; while Vali trained most of the others in Issei's absence. Irina nods at Kiba's compliment since she agrees with his praise. Saya gives a thumb up to her brother. Irina immediately says in a serious way.

"Those were just the entrance keepers. They must have others surrounding the other parts of this place."

Kiba agrees and suggests.

"Yeah, so I think we should split into two groups. One will go straight through into their lair, and the other will takes care of the surrounding areas."

Irina decides on the groups.

"Okay, so me and Saya will cover the outer area, and you and Seiken handle the inside."

Saya immediately objects and retorts.

"Uh, how about I go with either Kiba or Seiken; either one of them is better."

Kiba is a little upset as he rebukes.

"Saya…"

But before he can say anything, Irina interjects by saying.

"It's fine…Okay, so Saya will go with you, Kiba, and cover the outer area…me and Seiken will handle the group on the inside."

Irina and Seiken then enter the mansion without any more words being spoken, leaving Saya and Kiba alone. Kiba looks at Saya and says.

"Saya, don't you think you're being hard on your mother?"

Saya begins walking towards the outer area of the mansion as she answers.

"Mother? I don't have a mother."

Inside the mansion, Irina and Seiken are fighting off more weak demons as they try to make their way towards the center of the building. As the two fend fight off the demons, Irina can't help but imagine it is Xenovia that is fighting alongside her as Seiken's battle face and attitude make him very similar to her. Upon finishing the demons in the area that they are in, Irina gently asks Seiken.

"Did I ever tell you about my thoughts when I first saw you?"

Seiken is sheathing his sword as he answers calmly.

"No, what were they?"

Irina sweetly explains.

"The day that Xenovia gave birth to you and your sister, me and Asia practically begged to hold one of you. Asia held your sister, and I held you. As I held you in my hands, I thought: I want to have this, I want an adorable baby of my own. Then, with Lord Michael's blessings and guidance, I had Saya less than a year later. But then…"

Seiken stops her from talking by saying.

"Irina, you're going to have to give Saya time. She's not ready to forgive to you yet. It could even take years."

Saya and Kiba are destroying the guards surround the outer areas since they seem to be waiting to ambush anyone who enters the main area. They quickly dispatch any and all demons that come against them. Kiba wonders about this and says.

"Isn't just really weird that a group such as this would use such weak demons as guards?"

A man with black hair wearing a green suit appears and holds it his hand which causes a sigil to appear, and from that a giant purple moth-like demon appears. It has the appearance of a jagged eyed-hawk moth with a large wingspan and clearly venomous fangs that drip green liquid. Kiba then utters to himself.

"I had to open my mouth."

Knowing that this is going to involve some flying, Kiba lets out his devil wings, and Saya lets out her single devil wing. She refuses to let out her angel wing, and Kiba notes this by saying.

"You're not going to be able to fly with just one wing, Saya."

Saya rebelliously ignores this and jumps high while using her devil wing to glide through the air.

In the mansion, Irina and Seiken make their way into what appears to be a giant entrance hall and another man with blonde hair wearing an orange suit is standing in the center and he is equipped with gauntlets that look like wolf heads and greaves that look like wolfs talons and feet. He slams his fist to the ground and it causes a flash of light to temporarily blind the two. He doesn't attempt to attack. He is standing with a smug look on his face. Irina readies herself, but Seiken politely requests.

"Irina, can I please handle this alone?"

Irina questions why, and Seiken explains.

"That weapon he is holding is a great weapon, but it is being used by a degenerate man. I can't stand it."

Seiken removes his coat and Irina holds it for him until this fight is done. Seiken's vest has a red dragon on the back. He approaches the man and the man responds in a calm and composed manner.

"So you'll be first then, young Devil."

Irina watches with confidence since she knows that Seiken will not lose to this man. Seiken readies himself by transforming his left hand into a blue version of Issei's boosted gear with the same colors except for the blue. He has his sheathed sword in hand and is ready to fight this man.

The man rushes to Seiken with impressive speed and punches him in the left shoulder, but he manages to dodge away before being blown back. Irina remains still since she still believes that Seiken won't lose. Seiken's shoulder now a large red mark and is dislocated. The man in the suit smirks, but Seiken seems unfazed by this as he remarks.

"You think this is going to be enough to cripple me? It isn't."

Seiken uses his right hand to put his shoulder back into place. He then stretches his left arm a little to see if his feeling is normal.

Outside, Kiba has successfully slain the moth demon by using his Sword Birth to use a flame sword and its body lies on the roof burning to ashes. The man who summoned it is lying on the ground with a look of absolute fear as Saya has her two swords around his throat like a pair of scissors. He pleads with the young hybrid.

"Wait…please, don't."

Saya looks at him cold eyes as she says.

"Someone who takes lives, should never beg for their own."

Saya then slashes her two swords as she slices off his head. Kiba joins Saya and she asks him.

"Are you going to scold me on this or something?"

Kiba shakes his head and replies.

"Not at all. We came here to stop these guys; this just guarantees they'll stop. What they've done is disgusting, and they won't get any mercy from me. Besides, we were given permission to use lethal force."

Saya smiles a little as she agrees with him and they cut a hole through the roof to avoid the hassle of having to walk through the halls. Seiken is still fighting his opponent and is making little progress and he realizes that time is indeed a factor at the moment. He has been hit one more time on the left pectoral, but it doesn't even faze him. Seiken's left arm begins to glow as a voice shouts.

"Boost!"

He then charges up close to his opponent, who now takes a defensive stance as he shouts.

"NOW YOU DIE, YOUNG DEVIL!"

The two then begin one more clash just in time for Saya and Kiba to finally show up to see this. What they clearly see is Seiken unsheathe his sword and get punched in the leg as the two fighters end up at opposite sides of the room. The man in the suit smiles until he hears Seiken chuckling at him, and he says to the young devil.

"This is getting redundant…so I'll give one final blow!"

The man gives a serious look that is interrupted when he notices blood running down his face, and Seiken calmly retorts as he twirls his sword to sheathe it.

"I don't think so."

The man's vision the splits apart as glowing lines appear all over his body that resemble slash wounds as he cries out from the pain. He then disperses into white particles that float in the air and Seiken holds out his left hand after tying his sword to his waist. The red particles then flow into his hand and a light engulfs his hands and feet. When the light clears, Seiken is now wearing the gauntlets and greaves the man was wearing. He then walks back to Irina, takes back his coat, and thanks her for holding it for him. Kiba gives more praise to the young devil.

"You've really gotten faster, Seiken."

Irina agrees and asks.

"Yeah, but how many times did you cut him?"

Seiken lifts his head to think and answers.

"I think I only cut him seventeen times."

When Seiken and the man clashed, Seiken cut him so fast that he couldn't even see it. Seiken's boosted gear allows him to move faster depending on how long he charges it. He also has a second Sacred Gear that Azazel made for him called Arms Tamer. Every member of Nero Angelo has a second Sacred Gear that was created by Azazel, and a weapon forged by Michael's followers.

 **Arms Tamer- A Sacred Gear that allows the user to absorb the weapons and memories of the previous wielder that is slain by the Gear's owner and equips its master with it; it takes the form an eye that shows up on the palm of user. While using his boosted gear variant, it will not appear on Seiken's body, but will still give the same effects.**

 **Present Day**

Saya has fallen asleep from telling her story to Issei, who voices his complaint.

"Oh, come on, Saya! That story was cool. So wake up and finish…it…*yawn*"

Issei just notices that he is tired as well, so he decides to hold off on it for the night, and instead dream of tomorrow when he gets to meet the adult girls with bigger breasts.

At the bigger hotel, in Xenovia's room, Xenovia is reading a book on how to increase fertility. ( **She is not done having children by a long shot).** Kiba is watching a movie with Xenovia's youngest son, named Virgil Quarta, who is four. He has Issei's brown hair, but Xenovia's yellow eyes. Kiba is the main father-figure in his life, so this is something they do often. The movie ends, and Kiba gently says.

"Okay, Virgil, time for bed."

The young boy complains.

"Oh, just one more please?"

Kiba responds in a gentle manner.

"I'm afraid your mom clearly said to be in bed after the movie. Besides, tomorrow you'll need plenty of energy to play all over the beach tomorrow."

Xenovia then walks over to her son and sweetly tells him.

"Yes, and if you go to bed right now, I'll tuck you in."

The young boy's eyes glow with glee as he agrees. Seiken then takes the spot next to Kiba. He is now wearing a simple pair of black pajamas with a purple wing on the left leg of his pants. Camilla is somewhere in the hotel probably peeping on either Rias or Akeno, who are both bathing with their smaller children before bed. Kiba even comments on by saying to Seiken.

"It just amazes me that with you being twins, you ended up being more like your mother, and your sister is almost exactly like your father."

Seiken casually remarks.

"I still believe that Aunty Rias is the reason that my sister fancies other women."

Kiba is embarrassed as he remembers that day since it was something that embarrassed everyone involved. But that is a different story for a different time.

 **Author's Note- I should have said this at the time of first doing it, but whenever I use an original Sacred Gear, I will give a bold description of its abilities whenever they aren't meant to be kept secret.**


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5 Examination and Planning

In Rossweisse's room, the former valkyrie is helping her youngest child, a six-year-old son named Froh, with his summer homework for primary school. Rossweisse is now a primary school teacher at Kuoh, a position she took in order to become better acquainted with children and parents she would see as good influences for her own children. She has even taught quite a few of Issei's other children with the other girls, but none of her own. Her room has a couple of unique furnishes, namely a work desk since she has paperwork to do. She has only one other child, an older daughter named Gerhilde. Gerhilde is on the roof of the hotel, training her skills. She has very good grades in school, but she wants nothing more than to join a peerage of a powerful, noble, handsome devil. The kind of person her mother speaks of when she talks about Issei.

Of course, Gerhilde already has a lot of self confidence that she got from her mother telling her stories of how she thought she would never get a husband and of all the insulting times that Odin made fun of her by calling her insulting names like "The valkyrie who's age is equal to the number of years without a boyfriend". Hell, she even had Azazel call Odin just to brag that she got married and had become pregnant to his face. It was a glorious day to say the least.

Gerhilde is wearing her swimsuit, a simple purple one-piece, for tomorrow since she didn't pack a tracksuit for training. She has her mother's hair color and eyes, but her hair is styled to look like a combination of both of her parents and is waist-length. She simply gets inspired whenever she meets her idol, her eldest sister Giras. She looks up to her eldest sister as if she was a goddess. Whenever anyone even mentions her sister, Gerhilde gets sparkles in her eyes.

Rossweisse and her son have just finished putting the finishing touches on his homework, so she sends him to bed. Froh seems to have inherited to more of his mother's more serious side. He has even made an adorable hobby of crafting weak spells that make colorful lights, change liquid into juice, and even makes small animal illusions.

Once Froh is sleeping, Rossweisse prepares herself for bed; she is wearing a simple pair of cheap white pajamas. Even though she could easily get expensive clothing, Rossweisse still prefers to buy more reasonably priced clothing. She walks into her plain bedroom that has a king-sized bed, and then gets a more depressed look on her face as she hops into the bed and puts the blanket over her body and falls asleep. Sadly, Rossweisse isn't the only person in the building to go to bed feeling a little depressed.

On the roof of the hotel, Gerhilde is wiping her face since she is sweating from her practice. Gerhilde decides to call it a night and take a bath before going to bed. As she leaves towards the stairs of the roof, she sees someone walking up. It is her half-sister Shuri. Shuri is wearing a purple half jacket over a black nightgown with simple brown slippers. Shuri lightly greets her sister.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Gerhilde. But of course I don't mind being around my lovely sisters."

Shuri licks her lips a little upon seeing her bathing suited sister. Gerhilde rebukes.

"Sister, you really need to stop acting that way around us."

Shuri giggles a little and responds.

"You have no sense of humor, and that really isn't an attractive trait."

Gerhilde gets a little red as she retorts.

"Oh, and acting like you want to…(becomes discouraged)okay, tons of guys find that hot….for whatever reason."

The two sisters decide to switch the topic as Gerhilde asks.

"So, why are you up here, Shuri?"

Shuri looks at the sky as she gently answers.

"I just needed some air. I'm a little upset with our father again."

Gerhilde calmly responds.

"You mustn't get upset with our father. You know he loves us and our mothers more than anything; even breasts. Which is saying something."

Shuri looks at Gerhilde and explains.

"I know, but I checked on my mother a minute ago. She's asleep, and she looked so lonely…I think she was even crying a little."

Gerhilde walks up to her sister and asks.

"But, Shuri, do believe for a second that our father would deliberately do anything to make our mothers feel that way?"

Shuri smiles and answers.

"No, not for a second. It's just like what Aunt Koneko says. He's always had his head in his pants, but his heart has always been in the right place."

The two sisters share a laugh and decide to go take a bath together and then go to sleep.

 **Issei's Trailer**

 **(Quick Note: The adult Issei will usually only appear in scenes where it shifts to his trailer. I will always clarify if it is him in scenes where it may be more confusing.)**

Issei is struggling to get to sleep as he finally finished his business for the day, but has to get up in a few is still a little bummed out about Michael's visit earlier. He is consulting Ddraig on the matter. Issei is sitting on the edge of his bed as he listens to Ddraig's opinion.

"I don't care much for it when the wielders of my spawn are accused of crimes such as this. However, with her, it is feasible."

Issei gets angry as he snaps.

"But she would never do that!"

Ddraig doesn't get angry, he calmly explains.

"Listen to me, Partner. I care about your children. I feel as if they were my own, but we can't blind ourselves to a possible conclusion."

Ddraig's affection towards Issei's children stems from them being connected to his power. When they were conceived, Issei's children didn't receive any of Ddraig's power. Rather, his power spawned itself inside the unborn children. This has resulted in each of Issei's children receiving their own versions of the Boosted Gear and each can awaken a Balance Breaker to achieve the Scale Mail. Because the power was born into them, Issei's children do not have actual dragons inside their Sacred Gears, but they are considered dragons anyway.

Ddraig then suggests to his partner.

"Why not speak to her?"

Issei thinks for a second and decides to speak to Irina about this issue, but he wonders what reaction she may have to hearing about Griselda being slain. Issei approaches the door to his trailer's bathroom with his Boosted Gear equipped. He then says.

"Unlock."

The Gear announces the same word, and Issei opens the door and reveals a beautiful room with a large bed, gorgeous furniture, sculptures, a small garden area, and a small pond. This is the room that Michael created for Issei and Irina to make children in to prevent her from falling. But with Irina refusing to leave this room, it is more like a sanctuary. Issei, Asia, and Xenovia spent a lot of time helping to decorate this room. Sirzechs and Azazel got the room expanded and had the furniture put in. For entertainment, Azazel created a special TV that can play any movie, and a bookshelf that can produce any book. After the incident which caused Irina to flee to this sanctuary, Issei became enraged at Michael and blamed him for the incident. Even Asia and Xenovia had their grievances.

In a vote, Millicas and the current Governor General of the fallen angels, Shemhazai, agreed to make it so that only Issei was capable of accessing this room from the outside. They merged the doorknob to the room inside of his Boosted Gear and this made it so that nobody could speak to Irina without Issei's permission. Irina herself can leave whenever she wishes, she just doesn't want to. But Asia, Xenovia, Asia's eldest daughter Aina, and Seiken visit Irina quite often. They just ask Issei even when he's in the middle of something, and he gladly unlocks the way for them. Also, she and Issei do have a have a five-year-old son named Shime that visits whenever he can. Their second daughter, Ai, is two years old. She, and Shime are on the family vacation and are staying in Asia's room.

Irina is sound asleep in the bed with a peaceful smile on her face. Issei looks at her smiling face and decides not bother her. He is also wary about disturbing her because of one major factor. Irina is currently eight months pregnant with their fourth child. Issei is about to leave the room when he hears her talking in her sleep.

"Saya, Ai, what do want? A brother or a sister? I'm sure if you both asked nicely, Lord Michael will happily make it so."

Issei wishes that he could everything go away and make Irina's life happy again. But Saya still holds animosity towards her mother, but it has grown over the last two years with no sign of forgiveness. Issei goes back to his trailer and talks more with Ddraig.

"It sucks, you know…I'm a real shitty dad, a shitty husband, and a shitty person overall."

Ddraig rebukes this by telling Issei.

"Don't sell yourself short. You're drowned in obligation and guilt. It the fault of others that caused your daughter's disdain, and your wives and your children hold no grudge against you for your absurd schedule."

Issei thinks about what his partner said, and Ddraig adds.

"But what really concerns me is that I sense another presence very similar to my own, only younger."

Issei asks in a wondering tone.

"What do you mean? Does this mean there's a clone of you or something?"

"I don't know, but I can say for certain this may lead to trouble. I suggest you ask that Nero Angelo group to look into it."

Issei agrees to this and goes back to bed to get whatever sleep he can.

 **Kuoh Academy: Meeting Room**

Michael is meeting with Millicas and Baraqiel, who is here on behalf of the Governor General, to discuss the recent incident resulting in death of Griselda Quarta. Millicas is accompanied by Kuoh's current headmaster, Genshirou Saji. Saji isn't a part of Millicas's peerage of course; he's just making sure nothing bad could happen to the school. Saji is still part of Sona's peerage. Baraqiel is accompanied by an elite fallen angel, and Michael has the bespectacled man Leonis with him. Saji looks a little older and is dressed in navy suit with a violet tie. He has grown his hair a little longer to appear older than he looks. Michael wastes no time as he opens the meeting.

"Thank you both for meeting me on such short notice."

Millicas immediately adds his guess.

"Am I to assume that this is because of the death of Gabriel's queen?"

Michael nods and explains.

"But it goes beyond that. I didn't want to tell anyone about this yet, but Griselda was carrying a very important weapon when she was slain. I hate to move thoughts that could refrain from her demise, but this is a crucial problem."

Baraqiel and Millicas are immediately struck with concern as they are anticipating Michael's explanation.

"As we cleared a couple of years ago, we are still facing issues with rogues who oppose our peaceful era. So to respond, I had my angels create a new series of the weapons based on the Holy Sword Excalibur. Irina Shidou was my first choice to test the newly crafted prototype Excalibur Cherub. When she successfully drew out the swords full potential in a short time, we began to produce more of these weapons."

Baraqiel interjects with a question.

"What made these particular swords special?"

Michael immediately answers.

"Normally, holy sword users are rare to come by in natural form, so we had to produce more in an artificial manner. So we crafted these swords in the hopes of allowing anyone to use them. But only a holy sword user could draw out its true potential. The natural holy sword users I know of are Xenovia Quarta and her son Seiken Quarta. The true issue comes in the fact that we've lost four of these swords. (Michael has Leonis set some photos and sketches on the table of the four swords) These are the four we lost. The completed Excalibur Cherub called Excalibur Cherubim, Excalibur Dominion, Excalibur Principality, and Excalibur Seraphim. Excalibur Seraphim was what Griselda carried."

Baraqiel inspects the sketches and photos of the swords and asks.

"How many more of these swords are left?"

Michael looks at Leonis, who then produces a sword that resembles a long sword with a blue blade and a curved handle that has a guard that resembles a wing. Michael explains.

"Leonis has Excalibur Virtue. That makes five, and we have four more in our possession that have no wielders making a total of nine. But those four that are missing could mean danger more devils and even some fallen angels. Those swords are dangerous if in the wrong hands."

Millicas comments on this in a concerned tone.

"Michael, you should keep a closer eye on these weapons if they're so dangerous."

Michael responds.

"I know, and I take full responsibility for it. I will have my Nero Angelo members investigate this matter. But if whoever did this could slay someone as strong as Griselda, we aren't dealing a simple group of rebels."

Baraqiel and Millicas agree and Baraqiel even offers.

"I will talk with Shemhazai about sending some fallen angels to help."

Michael smiles and thanks Baraqiel since any help would be welcome.

 **Hotel**

While everyone is sleeping, the three fallen angels from earlier are about to make a move. One of them comments.

"Are we actually going to do this? If they catch us, they'll slaughter us."

Another one responds.

"If we don't do anything, he'll us back to the pit."

The third adds.

"We don't want that. Being dead once was bad enough. Besides, she'll put in a good word for us, hopefully."

They each hold up their left hands and a group of stars appear on the back of their left hands as they prepare to make their move.

 **Author's Note- Originally when I wrote this chapter, I forgot about my inclusion of Ai, Irina and Issei's second daughter that I wrote. I apologize for this mistake. In the near future, I will create a list that specifies the number of children each girl has with their names and ages. I do this not to insult the intelligence of my readers, but because I can't expect them to do what I have trouble doing. While it not a great excuse, I have difficulties remembering all of the kids and I made them up. To quote Dr. Zalost, "This is so embarrassing". P.S thanks to whoever pointed out my mistake.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Amber Crisis

The next morning in the hotel, a bunch of loud screams are heard. The eldest of the children immediately rush to their respective floor's living rooms to see what is going on. On each floor is the same scene. Each of the mothers are looking through the other rooms in a panic. (We'll go with Akeno's floor for the example) Shuri is looking at her mother, who a panicked look on her face. She immediately runs to her daughter and shakes as she asks in a desperate tone.

"Shuri, have you seen your brothers!?

Akeno can't find her three sons, Shuri's brothers. Akeno is flipping over furniture and shouting their names. On the other floors, the same thing is happening. All of the younger children that are thirteen or younger are missing, except Ophion. Immediately after noticing this, the eldest children, Vali, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, and Rossweisse rush into town to find the missing children. The other mothers are in a panic, but they try to remain calm. The remaining group members are on the Gremory floor trying to figure out what is happening. The strange thing is that Ophion was left alone; to them, it can only mean one thing, Ophis is somewhere watching.

Ophis is very protective of Ophion. Last time when they were on vacation on a different island, Ophion got bit by a venomous spider and became ill for three days. Ophis sank the island looking for it. Whoever kidnapped the children knows that Ophis would stop at nothing to find her son, so that's why they left him alone. There was even a time when Ophion was a baby that he got frightened by a gargoyle on a building, and Ophis blew it up to calm him down.

Xenovia is also distraught over Shime and Ai being kidnapped. She is even crying over it because she feels that she failed to protect them. While being distraught over this, Asia walks over to her dear friend and tells her.

"Xenovia, I'm sure they'll find them. They're our wonderful children, and Issei's heart is in each of them. They don't how to give up."

Xenovia calms down a bit as she remembers her confidence in her twin children and even in the other children. In the town, at this moment, Issei and Saya a rejoining in their escapades, unaware of the crisis the girls are facing. Rather, they are instead exchanging stories about funny situations. Issei then asks a question on something he's been a little curious about.

"Hey, how come the spell you used to bring me here brought at this age? I mean it just kind of seems a little random. Considering you can even called me here as a baby."

Saya wags her finger as she answers.

"Don't underestimate me Issei. The spell I used only does random things when I don't designate a year. My father is about forty-six years old, so I subtracted that from thirty and got the year down. I also had to think of you when performing it. But that particular spell is weird because you don't have to know the person in question, just think about them."

Issei then thinks for a second and comes up with a suggestion.

"Hey, why don't you bring the girls to this time?"

Saya looks at Issei with confusion, and he explains his suggestion.

"Yeah, bring the girls here. I'm sure they'd love to meet you all. Plus, Irina would just…"

Saya clenches her right hand into a fist and punches a nearby wall causing it to crack around the area she hit and responds.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

Issei is a little bewildered and asks.

"Saya, is there something about meeting your mom that's bugging you?"

Saya doesn't answer, so Issei decides to drop for now because he can tell that this is another touchy subject. He intends to find out a bit more later but not now. They then continue their way to the hotel where the others are. Elsewhere, Kurone and Kuroka have found a suspicious area. It is a large building that doesn't look out of place, but it has a seal around the door this seal resembles a cluster of stars. Kurone comments on this in a casual tone.

"Could they have made this place more obvious?"

Her mother adds with a calm, yet threatening tone.

"Whatever the case, I hope they're prepared for the hell I'm ready to put the through."

Kuroka is planning on doing unspeakable things to whoever did this, the same goes for Akeno who probably has worse things in mind for them. Kurone kicks the seal in the hopes of breaking it with her senjutsu, but upon hitting the seal, the stars on it begin to glow brightly. The entire town is engulfed with a large magenta sphere and time seems to stop around everyone except Kurone. A message appears on the seal that reads: Rating Game engaged, please select only three more participants to assist you. Kurone looks at her mother who is frozen in time next to her. Suddenly a cluster of icons appear on the seal with each of the people who came into town to find the children representing as the pictures. Kurone immediately puts her finger on Koneko's icon to see what happens. Immediately, Koneko appears next to Kurone and she gets a confused look. Koneko is wearing a white kimono she normally wears as pajamas, but when she saw her younger children missing, she was among the first to search town.

Kurone starts to get it, and the Rating Game message makes it a little clearer. Koneko immediately comes to a conclusion about the seal. She explains.

"I think that we just have to beat whoever this seal was set up by."

Kurone doesn't have any ideas of her own right now, so she goes with her aunt's idea, so they discuss who else they should bring. Kurone and Koneko then decide on the next two members. They decide on Shuri because of her lightning abilities that she developed and Seiken because they think he's the strongest member of Nero Angelo and has a weapon that can bypass most weaknesses. They don't consider Vali because the idea doesn't cross their minds and Akeno is in a panic so she might be a little hasty in her actions. The others were by pure elimination and they need to be fast.

Elsewhere in the town, the three fallen angels along with a very familiar face are watching from a tall building. One says, in a calm tone.

"So, the game has started."

The second adds.

"We should be able to take four of them with the four of us."

The third then expresses.

"Who cares, I want to see those devils humiliated after what happened last time."

Their fourth member has already left the building as they want retribution. The four chosen devils split up to cover more ground and hopefully break this seal. The town is surrounded by a dome-like barrier that makes the colors look different based on this shade of magenta. Shuri is wearing her half jacket from last night, but under, she is wearing a short-sleeved violet shirt with a floral design on the side of the stomach. She is wearing a pair of dark-tan short pants with violet boots that have black frilled laces, and a black chocker with a black feather as the buckle. Seiken is wearing the outfit he has normally been wearing for the last two years (his outfit from the flashback), and Kurone has her outfit from last night.

Shuri lets out her devil wings and takes to the sky since she is the best flyer among the four. Seiken hops from the roofs because he's the best jumper. Kurone takes to the underground sewer areas because she has the best vision in the dark. So Koneko takes to the regular streets. In the sewers, Kurone is keeping her eyes open for anyone else in this area and she hears someone complaining from somewhere close.

"Oh! So I have to hide in the sewers!? Those assholes! Next mission, I'm demanding something classy and making those two dig through mud!"

Kurone makes her way to the source of the sound. This leads her to a dome-like-area inside of the sewer. This dome area has four bridges that converge into a large circular platform over a waterfall of sewer water. Since the island was mostly vacant until recently, the area doesn't smell bad. But because of the spell, the water appears to be toxic since it is purple. In the center of this platform is someone, a young-looking girl dressed in a black Lolita dress with white frill, a large black bow in the front, and green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She is turned in the opposite direction. Kurone walks to the platform without saying anything.

Elsewhere, Koneko is knocking down door of different buildings looking for anyone to fight and quickly end the Rating Game to find her missing daughters. After knocking down tons of doors, Koneko knocks down the door of a bar and sees someone, an older-looking woman sitting at the bar table with a glass of what appears to be whiskey. She is wearing a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes, and also a gold necklace around her neck. Koneko vaguely remembers this woman from over thirty years ago, but doesn't even recall her name if she ever heard it.

Seiken is still hopping from roof to roof looking for anyone to defeat. He then sees someone from inside a window somewhere nearby and jumps to see who it is. Shuri watches this and wonders if he's caught onto someone, so she flies over to help her brother, but is stopped by a speeding blue object that shoots in front of her. Shuri turns her head upwards and sees a man wearing a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. His arm is extended as if he recently threw something. Shuri realizes that this man will be her opponent, so she flies to get on equal altitude with him.

Seiken continues his way to the building and jumps into it through a window. Upon entering the building, he immediately recognizes it as a different hotel. He looks around the room with his hand ready to unsheathe his sword. He then notices the open door leading into the hallway. He enters it and notices at the end, there's an elevator that is being used to descend to the first floor. He dashes over and slices the doors in half with his sword and kicks it in to jump down the shaft. He crashes through the roof of the elevator and sees that the person already left it. Upon entering the first floor lobby, a large vacant area with the doors now being sealed off from the inside, Seiken meets someone, a girl wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. She has black hair and violet eyes. She has an innocent look of fear on her face as she tearfully says.

"I don't know how I got here. Some scary man dragged me here."

Seiken walks up to the girl and picks her up as he attempts to calm her down.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

The young girl then says.

"Aren't you the son of the Red Dragon Emperor?"

It isn't surprising to Seiken that a girl who would know about his father would know about him because some of Issei's more famous children are publicly known. So Seiken responds.

"So you know about my father?"

The nods her head as she answers.

"Yes, I once asked him for something, you know what I asked him for?"

Seiken shakes his head as the girl answers.

"I asked to die for me."

Seiken looks at the girl who now has a more sinister expression and realizes who she is now. Seiken pushes her back, and she transforms into a new outfit that consists of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She now has a pair of black wings, the wings of a fallen angel. Issei's children have only heard of this woman once or twice before, but she left mark on his heart that took a while to fade away. Seiken utters her name with contempt/

"The fallen angel, Raynare."

Raynare has a smug smile as she responds.

"Oh, so that worthless father of yours has talked about me before? The one that got away?"

Seiken rebukes with a more calm tone.

"Quite the opposite actually, my father never talked about you, but aunty Rias refers to you as the slut who broke his heart. Now, he has ten wives who are much more beautiful than you."

Raynare shrugs off the insult and says.

"Well, you're stuck in here with me until this game is over, and I want a little payback against the virgin who kicked my ass thirty years ago. When I'm done here, I think I'll pay a little visit to his love children and get my revenge."

Seiken partially unsheathes his sword, but stops halfway. He then puts it completely back into the sheath and says.

"Maybe this is a good thing. After all I haven't got lots of pent up frustration. I'll just use you as a way to blow off some steam."

Seiken 's limbs then glow as his gauntlets and greaves appear around his legs and arms. The four fights of this artificial Rating Game are about to commence. Issei and Saya are outside this barrier and can't enter, so this has them both worried, so they'll have to wait to get inside and check on the damage.

 **List of Children.**

 **I will list the mother, then their children, and the child's age in order from oldest to youngest. I haven't finalized the genders yet however. But I trust some of the names should be obvious. Just note that Koneko and Kuroka exclusively have daughters.**

 **Rias: Giras Gremory 20, Kairyu Gremory 15, Andora Gremory 8, Tios Gremory 3**

 **Akeno: Shuri Himejima II 18, Takeda Himejima 11, Musashi Himejima 7, Inei Himejima 5 months**

 **Asia: Aina Hyoudou 19, Miki Hyoudou 13, Naoto Hyoudou 6**

 **Xenovia: Seiken Quarta 17, Camilla Quarta 17, Virgil Quarta 4, Constance Quarta 8 months**

 **Koneko: Shiroka Tenjou 16, Tora Tenjou 9, Rion Tenjou 1**

 **Kurkoka: Kurone 17, Maneko 12, Rateau 3**

 **Irina: Saya Hyoudou 16, Shime Shidou 5, Ai Shidou 2**

 **Rossweisse: Gerhilde 17, Froh 6**

 **Ravel: Raezal Phenex 15, Reid Phenex 7, Rika Phenex 5**

 **Ophis: Ophion 10**

 **If anyone has any questions on these, I will answer any and all questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Regrets

Outside of the Rating Game field, Issei and Saya are walking around the edge of the dome-like barrier trying to make their way around this field. Saya is having flashbacks as to why she hates her mother as much as she does. She stops walking and Issei does upon seeing her stop. Saya then asks.

"You want to know why I hate the woman that gave birth to me?"

Issei doesn't like the idea of Saya admitting to hating her mother, and he responds.

"Saya, if you have issues with your mom, just talk to her. It couldn't have that bad."

Saya then says.

"Issei, I'm going to show something that I haven't shown anyone in three years."

Saya reveals something to Issei that makes him cringe upon seeing it.

 **Three Years Ago**

Saya and her mother, Irina are looking at something that Michael has had in the works. Irina has her hair down while wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress with white shoes. They are inside the Hyoudou residence as Issei and his harem are still mainly focused on living here as they see little point in moving anywhere else. Saya is wearing her exorcist uniform as she has just come back from training with Seiken and Kiba's daughter Renka Kiba. Irina and Saya is being graced by the presence of Michael. He is showing the two a vial of golden liquid, a project he has worked with Azazel on. He is getting ready to start up Nero Angelo, and he wants to show how loyal a devil can truly be. For this, he has called upon Seiken to undergo a new process to become essentially immune to holy weapons. Irina has been chosen to be Nero Angelo's advisor and Saya has been chosen to join Michael's Brave Saints upon completion of her training.

Saya is excited to join her mother among their ranks. Seiken, wearing his pajamas, is brought to a room that is filled with medical equipment as an angel along with two nurses are ready to help him through this procedure. Michael looks at Seiken with genuine concern as he asks with sincere empathy.

"Seiken, I'm going to ask one more time. Are you sure you want this? If you don't, no one will judge you. This is your choice."

Seiken answers calmly.

"I want to be part of Nero Angelo, Lord Michael. My mother, my Aunty Asia, and Miss Irina are proof that devils and angels can be friends. I want to show everyone that a devil can serve Heaven just as well as an angel."

Irina and Saya watch with concern as Michael has explained that this process can cause unspeakable pain to a devil. Xenovia would be watching, but she is busy with Virgil since he is only a year old and needs her attention. Asia volunteered to be a nurse, but Michael was worried that she wouldn't be able to stand seeing Seiken in excruciating pain.

The liquid in the vial is an elixir is what's supposed to give the immunity. It is a processed mixture of various ingredients that can only be found in heaven with one ingredient found in the underworld. But the key ingredient is what has everyone worried, Michael's own blood. Irina and Saya walk away from this area because the doctor is about to inject Seiken with the elixir. Moments after the mother-daughter duo leave, a loud cry of pain can be heard.

Saya and Irina then warp to Issei's trailer because there's something that she needs to talk with him about. Luckily, this would normally be her day to spend "quality time" with him. Issei is waiting for Irina in his trailer dressed in really modest clothing for a man waiting to have fun with his wife. Naturally, this is because if he were to wear anything that would provoke lewd thoughts, then Irina could run the risk of falling. He is also talking with Rias via communication spell. Rias recently gave birth to their fourth child Tios Gremory. Rias is currently bedridden as it happened only yesterday.

Irina and Saya both enter the trailer and immediately Saya happily runs and hugs her father.

"Father, I'm so happy to see again!"

Issei rubs Saya's head and happily tells her.

"I'm really happy to see the both of you."

He looks at Irina with a genuinely surprised look. It's not that he's not happy to see his daughter, it's just that he was looking forward to his time Irina because well…he hasn't had time with any of his wives in a little while, not since he got Rias pregnant earlier in the year and he even managed it with Kuroka sometime before that. Irina then immediately doesn't waste time as she says with a mildly serious tone.

"Darling, we need to talk about something."

Issei is a little concerned, but Irina immediately adds with a more casual tone.

"But it's nothing severe or anything like that."

Irina explains to Issei that Michael wishes to send Saya to Brazil for a few months to train herself spiritually and gain better control over her unique powers. At first, Saya is hesitant about this and is even a little upset.

"Mother, you want to send me away for a few months?"

Irina comforts her daughter by explaining.

"Of course not, Saya. But you're very important because you're proof that angels and devils can be live peacefully."

Saya wonders.

"How can that be?"

Irina then puts her arms around Issei with Saya still holding on to him making a warm family embrace as Irina answers.

"Because you were made by the love between a devil and an angel."

Saya is happy but at the same time responds.

"Well, I love both of you, but don't ever call a nephilim please."

Irina then tells Saya to go home and pack her clothes since she is scheduled to leave by tomorrow. Issei sees Saya out of his trailer. He then happily says.

"I'm proud of our daughter, Irina. But I really hope she doesn't feel too much pressure. I really hope that Shime gets to live a little more free to be honest."

Issei turns around and Irina is missing. He then looks at the bathroom door and sees the special doorknob and the door very slightly opened. He wanders into the special room and shuts the door. He sees Irina standing in front of the bed. She then undoes the back off of her dress and reveals white lacy lingerie which gets Issei excited as walks to her with a big grin on his face.

In the Hyodou residence a couple of hours later, Rias is lying in a big room that is filled to the brim with baby stuff. It is a currently colored a bright shade of pink. This was originally designed for Rias to give birth to Giras in, but she went into labor at the Gremory main house and was kept there instead. Since that time, this room has been used by all of the girls except for when Shuri was born. Whenever they know the next baby is going to be a girl, they paint it pink, sky blue for a boy, and yellow if the girl wants to keep it a surprise.

Rias is currently nude under the bed sheets as her newborn daughter sleeps next to her. Tios is wrapped in a black blanket and she has the Gremory crimson hair like her mother, her sisters, her brother, and the other blood-related members of the Gremory clan. Rias is enjoying her rest as she hasn't had any time to relax since the night she spent with Issei conceiving this child.

Rias hears a knock on the door and announces to the knocker to come in. It is Rias's eldest child, Giras Gremory. Giras is wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform and has a striking resemblance to her mother, the only difference is that Giras's bangs dangle over her left eye in the shape of dragon claws but both of her blue eyes are visible, and she wears a clip in her hair the looks like a green gem. She is carrying a tray of soup and a teapot with what appear to be special crackers. Giras places the tray in front of her mother. Rias is a little surprised and asks about this.

"What's the occasion?"

Giras looks her newborn sister and Rias's has "well duh" expression. Giras is comfortable with her mother's nudity as she is just plain comfortable with nudity in general. Rias takes a sip of this soup which is filled with herbs and vegetables, and the taste is incredible.

"Wow, this tastes really food, Giras."

Giras is pleased that her mother likes it and explains.

"I got the recipe from Sakaki. She told me that it is good for mothers because this helps them make healthier milk."

Sakaki is the last name of one of Giras's bishops. She lives on a farm and grows fresh herbs and vegetables that she sells to devils for a heftier price because of the great quality. Giras is a good cook like her mother, but Rias is still one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Kitchen. Rias continues to eat the soup and Giras pours herself and her mother a glass of tea. Rias smiles at her eldest child as she happily says.

"Always looking out for your brothers and sisters; it does my heart good to see that I have such wonderful children."

Giras places her mother's cup of tea on the tray and then takes a sip from her own cup as she has something to discuss with her mother.

"Mother, I'm worried about something. It concerns my brother Seiken and my sister Saya."

Rias sips her tea and immediately understands her daughter's worries.

"Irina and Xenovia knew about the risks but gave their children the choice."

Giras becomes more concerned as she exclaims.

"But, Mother, I heard crying out in pain when I saw what those angels were doing to him. And Saya is going to village of extremists, they could hurt her."

Rias puts down her cup and puts her arms around her daughter and presses her against her bosom like she does with her children. Rias then lightly strokes her daughter's hair and quells her worries.

"It's very sweet that you care so much about your brothers and sisters, but you have to let them make their own choices. Just like the choice you made to challenge strong devils in Rating Games. I heard about how you defeated Sairaorg two days ago."

Giras is a high-ranking devil and is considered a prodigy at when it comes to strategy. She's even gone Riser's peerage and nearly perfectly defeated him with only losing three of her sixteen pieces. Her recent victor against Sairaorg Bael wasn't an easy victory either. Rias then hears her newborn daughter start to cry and realizes what this means as she jokingly says to Giras.

"Time to see if that soup really does give me healthier milk."

Back in medical room, Seiken is sweating very profusely as he panting heavily. Michael is now in this room and showing great concern at the young boy's health.

"Seiken, are feeling alright?"

Seiken has endured three long hours of nonstop pain from the injection. He breathes out a response.

"I feel…better….to say….the least."

Michael gives a faint smile as he compliments the fourteen year old.

"You were very brave and should be proud, Seiken."

Michael then gestures to the angel to hand him something. It is a small dagger that has been blessed, made with angelic metal, and has even been dipped in holy water. This dagger should cause intense pain when used on a devil. Michael then asks the young devil with concerned tone.

"Okay, now we're going to test it. Are you ready?"

Seiken holds out his hand and nods. Michael then lighty runs the blade across Seiken's hand and nothing happens. The blade doesn't even break through his skin. Michael then adds more pressure which does break the skin, but causes minimal bleeding and none of usual effects of using a holy weapon on a devil happens. Michael is very pleased with the result as this means that his Nero Angelo group will have immunity to holy weapons.

Seiken tries to get to walk, but his body is weak from the intense pain he endured, and Michael swiftly grabs him before falls to his knees and tells him.

"Seiken, you need to rest for a while. I will have one of the nurses take you home."

 **Three months later**

Saya is in a village in Brazil that is strictly Christian. She is working at their church as a nun as part of her training. It is village of good people, and is feeling accepted by the people. She is dressed in nun outfit that is very similar to the one Asia used to wear. Right now, she is playing with a group of children as she has become quite popular with them. She also helps the elderly with their daily activities, and she's even helped with their crop harvesting in her short time here.

This village is mostly cut off from modern society, but they are welcoming of help from the church. Saya is enjoying herself in her free time. At night, she stays inside the church and prays while training her mind for control purposes. She only has three more days until her mother comes to pick her up.

Saya is playing hopscotch with the children as they tug at her arms to play something else. She is then called by the priest do more of her training. As she trains, Saya hears cries coming from outside. She immediately runs to check it, and she sees a stray devil looming around the outskirts of the city. It is a Cyclops-like devil that wields two giant axes. The creature itself is about the size of a small house. Saya quickly equips her two silver katanas to fight it. She manages to fight it off without too much trouble, but then it leaps into the air and clings to the top of the church's roof. Saya then lets out both of her wings to fly up and slay it before it can destroy the building. But the villagers immediately notice that one of her wings is that of a devil. Saya manages to slay the devil by using slashing it into four pieces by using a cross shaped double slash with her swords.

Saya gently lands on the ground to see if anybody got hurt. But as she lands, she notices that the villagers are staring at her. Suddenly, the warm villagers that she knew now feel cold and rejecting. Saya then decides to go back inside the church to continue her training.

The next two days are filled with awkward stares and even some under the breath insults towards Saya, but she only has one last day to deal with this before returning home. Irina is currently anticipating the day of Saya's homecoming, and has a wonderful message to tell her. Asia and Xenovia aren't going with her because they have their own things to do. Tomorrow is Bring Your Parents to School Day at Kuoh, so Asia going for Aina and Miki while Xenovia is going for the twins.

On the day of her pickup, Irina warps close to walking distance to the village to avoid being seen using magic so close to humans. Saya has her things packed is ready to leave. She walks into the village, but no one is there to say goodbye, she feels rejected. As Saya makes her way to the end of the village, Saya is struck from and behind and is knocked to the ground. She puts her hand on the back of her head where she got hit and she looks around and suddenly all of the villagers surround her. They have axes, knives, pitchforks, and even torches. They sound threatening as they say things like.

"How could a devil like you have such a beautiful angel wing?"

"You made us believe you were a good nun."

"Deceiver!"

"Filth!"

Two of the villagers hold her down and demand that she let out her wings again. When Saya refuses, more villagers stomp on her. Finally, Saya lets out her wings and she expects them to torture her devil wing.

Irina arrives at the edge of the village and sees Saya on the ground with the villagers holding weapons. Immediately, Irina runs to help Saya, but she is stopped when she hears Michael call to her.

"Lord Michael, Saya needs me, please make this quick."

Michael tells her with a disappointed tone.

"Irina, stay away from the village."

Irina becomes distraught and quickly responds.

"Why? Lord Michael, they're going to hurt my daughter."

Michael explains.

"We have too many followers in that village. We can't afford to lose them…"

Irina quickly calls for Issei or anyone that is willing to help. Saya notices her mother and cries out for her.

"Mother! Please! Help me!"

Saya has her arm extended and then the villagers start to torture her by stabbing, burning, and even beating her angel wing instead of her devil wing. The pain is only worsened by the fact that the villagers are spitting on her while shouting very offensive things to her. Saya continues to cry for her mother to help her, but Irina only stands with a pained look on her face as hearing her daughter crying for help is more than she can bare. The villagers even suggest throwing her in the prison with the other infidels and let have their way with her. Saya endures a few more minutes of torture, and then a glyph suddenly appears behind the crowd. Issei emerges wearing his pajama pants and he immediately begins to throw villagers away from Saya and even punches the ones that are holding her down. He has his wings out to make it clear he's a devil. Once he gets the villagers off of Saya, he picks her up and holds tightly. Saya has a blank expression as her eyes appear empty. Issei comforts her the best way he can.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore, Saya."

Issei was in the middle of an interview, but when Irina contacted him, he immediately ran away to help. Issei walks over to where Irina is and gives her a look of disappointment before warping away with Saya. He brings her home and places her in her bed, and tells the girls what happened before leaving.

Irina returns to the Hyoudou residence to check on Saya, but before she can open the door to her room, Xenovia stops her and says.

"Irina, I think it would be best if you don't talk to Saya for a while."

Irina starts tearing up as she seeks comfort from her friend as she expresses deep regret for not doing anything. Xenovia does her best to comfort Irina but is also disappointed in her unwillingness to help. Asia in inside of Saya's room trying to heal her injured wing, but Saya rejects the help.

 **Back to the Present**

Issei looks upon Saya's damaged angel wing. It has scars across the spine, clusters of feathers are missing, and there are even black marks across the remaining feathers that resemble old burn marks. Issei can't believe what he is looking at, and Saya tells him her story.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Fallen Angel

In a chamber-like area two males are awaiting a third male to finish a spell that he creating a glyph for. The missing children are in this area. Naturally, they are crying for their mothers and want to go home. One of the males is Freed and he dislikes having these children in this room.

"Noisy little shit-stains. We couldn't have picked up a hot piece of ass?"

The second male responds.

"We did pick up girls if that's what you want."

Freed gets defensive about this and retorts.

"Yeah, a bunch of kids! Do I look like a pedophile to you!?"

Freed gets an awkward stare from the second male and immediately adds.

"Choose your words carefully, Dickhead."

The third male finishes the glyph and asks for one of the children. Freed reaches into the cage and grabs Virgil by the arm. Naturally, he struggles but he isn't strong enough. The third male finishes the glyph and walks to his companions to ready the second part of their plan. The second asks the third.

"So why are we doing this again? I get part one, but this doesn't make too much sense to me."

His companion answers.

"Pleiades has thought this through. I'm just the talent."

The second then adds.

"What about Raynare and her friends?"

The third answers.

"We only need Raynare for the plan. Pleiades just said we need the mare not its herd."

"So what happens to the others?"

"We let them die."

Back in the town, Shuri is having an air battle with the fallen angel Dohnaseek. She is easily dodging his holy spears with grace. Shuri normally likes to have fun with fighting opponents she thinks have no chance of beating her, but she needs to end this quickly to find her brothers. Dohnaseek oddly decides to tell Shuri.

"I want you to know that kidnapping those kids wasn't our idea."

Shuri responds.

"So, you did kidnap them. Even if this wasn't your idea, you're still responsible."

Dohnaseek summons his spear again and quietly says to himself.

"Heh, you try to reason with a woman."

Shuri now equips her version of the Boosted Gear; her version is purple with a yellow gem. Shuri then raises her arm to the sky with her palm open.

" _If any of my brothers have so much as a scratch on them, I'm going to show this creep what happens when a Himejima gets pissed."_

Shuri conjures a small orb of lightning in hand and grips it to form a whip in her hand. She then lashes this whip at Dohnaseek, he tries to dodge, but Shuri angles it to strike him the chest and the electricity crackles as it shocks the fallen angel causing him to fall to the ground.

In the bar, Koneko has already defeated Kalawarner. It didn't take her very long as the moment Koneko saw her, she immediately started with a brutal assault and has left her bloodied and bruised on the ground. Kalawarner fought the worst opponent out of the four, as Koneko is vastly stronger than when she was younger, and coupled the fact that she's on a mission. Koneko tells her in her in a very threatening way.

"Ten seconds, tell where my kids are."

Kalawarner doesn't say anything, so Koneko punches the floor next to her head a makes a small crater as a warning. Kalawarner sighs and says to herself.

"If I'm not getting mine, then they won't get their's…"

She tells Koneko that she's ready to talk and explains.

"Pass that seal you saw, but you can't get by it unless you win this Rating Game…

Koneko punches Kalawarner in the face to eliminate her from the game, but instead of disappearing, her skull is simply crushed by Koneko's fist. Koneko stands up not being phased by seeing the messy site she made by finishing her foe feeling like she had it coming. Koneko immediately moves on outside to quickly finish this game to rescue her children.

In the sewers, Kurone is back flipping to dodge the attacks of the fallen angel Mittelt. She (Mittelt) is getting furious at her aggravating opponent. Kurone is the type of fighter to taunt her opponent while she fights. Kurone has already landed a couple of kicks already and has left a couple of bruises on her opponent's face. Mittelt is getting mad as Kurone makes her dodges look more insulting like lying on her side and yawning. Mittelt then gets frustrated and throws her spear at Kurone, but is easily dodged. Mittelt snaps and shouts.

"You think you could stop flipping around, you little bitch!"

Kurone's ears twitch as she rushes towards after letting her wings out and stops in front of Mittelt's face and asks with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

Mittelt turns a little pale as is intimidated by Kurone's stare with her piercing gold eyes. She then nervously responds.

"Ye…yeah, what of it?"

Kurone does a somersault and ends with an axe kick to Mittelt's head and sends her plummeting towards the sewer water below the platform. Naturally, she flails around a little because she really doesn't want to fall in the water meant for god-knows-what. Mittelt falls into the water, and Kurone leans over the ledge of the platform and says in a lighthearted way.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm really baaaaad pussycat; just telling ya so you can be more politically correct next time."

Back the hotel, Rias is contacting her eldest daughter, Giras. Giras hasn't actually been on this trip as she was in the midst of a Rating Game tournament. She placed in first by the end. Upon hearing of her siblings' plight, Giras doesn't hesitate and warps to her mother's location. Immediately, Rias and her eldest child share an embrace. Giras is wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, a shin-length red skirt with a dragon symbol in black. Her hair is slightly longer and her claw-like bangs now obscure the upper left half of her face. The mother-daughter duo exchange some friendly words before getting down to business. Giras casually asks her mother.

"Mother, when are you going to pop out another sibling for me?"

Rias smirks a little and answers with her eyes closed.

"Hopefully soon, I do have a special day with your father reserved."

"Oh! I hope for another baby brother. Having only one feels a little shallow."

Giras loves it when her mother tells her that she is going to be a big sister again. When Giras was a little girl and Rias told her about Kairyu, Giras hugged her mother's stomach until she fell asleep. With all these friendly words said, Giras asks with a more serious tone.

"So, any ideas of whom I'm going to obliterate."

Rias shakes her head as she explains.

"I don't get how they did it. Me, your grandparents on my side, your uncles, and your aunts were here all night, and somehow they got in and out undetected, and with the children."

Giras begins to become a little worried as she asks.

"Was there blood around the beds at all?"

Rias looks at ground as she answers.

"I found droplets around Tio's bed, and Koneko found some on Tora's sheets."

Even more concerned, Giras asks.

"Has anyone assumed the worst yet?"

Rias shakes her head and explains.

"No, if they wanted to murder the children, they wouldn't have kidnapped them. Also, we think that maybe Ophion wasn't taken for a different reason."

Giras wonders how she came to that possibility, so Rias further explains.

"Thinking about the situation, they must have known the dangers involved. They were clearly informed of who we were, and how many of us should in attendance. Even if we assume they didn't know about my brother and parents being here, they should have known about us, the mothers, and the eldest children. They knew that we would quickly send in most of our group to find the children. Based on that, I think that they didn't take Ophion for another reason."

Giras is thinking about her answers that puzzling question. She then answers based on what she's heard.

"They probably didn't take him for a two reasons, I think. The first being that they weren't capable of taking him because he's too strong. The second is…Oh no!"

Rias and Giras come to the same conclusion on the second reason and realize that this is group is planning something really dangerous. On the roof of the hotel, Ophion is reading his book still trying to satisfy his curiosity. As he reads his book, he hears a monotone voice asking.

"Do you want me to retrieve the others?"

Ophion doesn't turn as he is already aware of the person standing behind him, his mother, the Infinite Dragon Ophis. Ophion casually answers.

"No, my elder siblings will handle this one way or another. But your sentiments do not fall upon deaf ears, Mother. I feel appreciations for your concerns."

Ophis doesn't look any different being able to change form on a whim if she pleases. Ophion closes his book as he has finished reading it and proclaims.

"I must find a book on Tantra to further my studies into fetishes."

Ophion drops his book and begins to walk off the roof, but Ophis approaches him and hands him a new book titled: Aesthetics of Pleasing Your Lover's, or Lovers, Twisted Fantasies. Ophion takes the book and smiles at his mother and gives her a little kiss on cheek as he expresses his gratitude.

"Thank you very much, Mother."

Ophis was created from emptiness, but Ophion was created out of Ophis's infatuation with Issei resulting from her growing attachment to him. This has resulted in Ophion being born from love, so he is actually very capable of feeling and expressing feelings of love and tenderness, and some of this has rubbed off onto his mother.

Ophion leaps off the roof of the building and gently lands on the street below by using his powers to slow down his speed of falling. Ophion is also unique among his siblings because he is completely a dragon. He has no semblance of devil blood in his body. He is reading the table of contents of his new book when he hears faint sounds of metal coming from close by. Ophis continues to watch her son from the top of the roof and sits down to get more comfortable.

Ophion decides to follow the sounds of the metal and Ophis keeps a close eye on her son.

The fourth fight inside the Rating Game barrier is not going very well for Raynare. Considering her main form of attacking is using her holy spears, which Seiken easily shrugs off if she even manages to hit him. Currently, she is keeping her eyes open to watch the young devil's attacks. Seiken has put his additional time of training towards his speed to the point where he uses a skill called Trick. This is a skill that he uses to move so fast, that it appears he is teleporting. He is using this technique right now; as he is appear above her at a diagonal point as he aims his legs for a dive kick. Raynare dodges, barely, and then she summons two more holy spears and throws them at Seiken. He quickly lands, pulls out his sword, and spins really fast in his hand and uses this to deflect the spears into different directions. Raynare lands on the ground exhausted from her fast opponent, and quietly says herself.

"I can't believe that loser managed to have such a strong son."

Seiken sheathes his sword and tells her in mocking way.

"Let me tell you this, even you were fighting one of my different siblings, you still wouldn't win."

Raynare responds.

"And why's that? "

Seiken explains.

"Because you're weak that's why. Did you honestly think you could get away with even laying a finger on my siblings?"

Raynare grits her teeth as she isn't happy with being called weak.

"I'll show you who's weak."

She then holds up her left hand and a symbol of a star with the word Merope appears on the back of her left hand. She then opens her left hand and a sword appears in it. This sword has a black handle, a crimson blade, is singled edged, and has what appears to be veins running across the blade, but this sword is giving off both demonic and holy energy as it glows with an aura of purple. Seiken barely recognizes the design of the sword as he is shocked to see it.

"That's….Excalibur Principality. So you were the ones who took it."

Raynare now smiles as she explains.

"Wrong, this is my demonic holy sword. Its name is Excalibur Lust."

Seiken cringes a little because he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that the sword that Raynare is holding is one of the swords stolen.

In the street, Shuri is standing above Dohnaseek, who is lying on the ground. Shuri is preparing to finish him off as she gathers lightning into her left hand to end it, but Dohnaseek suddenly gains a burst of power as his skin turns very pale, his eyes glow red, and his black wings turn to a very pale and sickly gray. Immediately, he summons a new crimson spear and manages to run it through Shuri's body through her stomach and her blood spurts from the injury.

Kurone is walking away from the platform thinking that Mittelt is finished from her impact with the water and from the force that her kick created. As Kurone leaves the area, she hears bubbling from below the platform. She comes to check out below and sees that the sewer water is indeed bubbling rapidly. Suddenly a streak of red light emerges from the water at a very fast speed, and Kurone's eyes widen as some blood spills on the platform.

Seiken stares at Raynare's new sword and he proclaims.

"Okay, if you're bringing out your big sword, I'm gonna bring out mine."

Seiken un-equips his gauntlets and greaves, raises his right arm to the side of his body and holds out his hand open as he chants something and upon finishing the chant, a small sigil appears next to his body and hilt begins to emerge from it and a sword covered in chains shows itself. Seiken grabs the sword's hilt and yanks it out of the portal, shattering the chains. Seiken holds this sword in his hands as he readies himself to start the real fight. He is holding the sword his mother used to use, the all-powerful holy sword Durandal. He readies himself as he says to himself.

"It might be fun to fight against an Excalibur. If my parents could do it, then I should be able to do it too."

He charges at Raynare with both swords ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 The Devil's Touch

 **Years Ago**

Shuri is a little girl at this time and is bathing with her mother, Akeno. At the moment, Akeno is washing her young daughter's hair with a smile on her face. Shuri has concerns for her mother as she asks her.

"Momma, why were you crying last night? Did a monster come into your room?"

Akeno answers her daughter in straight tone.

"No, I was just having a bad dream is all."

Shuri looks at her mother with a wondrous expression and asks.

"Mommas have bad dreams too?"

Shuri then adds.

"Well, next you have a bad dream you can crawl into my bed, Momma."

Akeno then nuzzles her daughter a little and sweetly says.

"You're such a considerate little girl, Shuri….(thinking) _But I'm afraid it isn't you I want to share a bed with."_

A little later, Akeno puts Shuri to bed in her room. Akeno then goes into her own room and sits on her bed. Akeno then reaches for something from under her bed, but stops and remarks.

"Who am I kidding, it's not the same, it's never the same."

 **Present**

Shuri has been impaled by a crimson holy spear wielded by Dohnaseek, and Kurone has been struck across the face by a similar crimson spear thrown by Mittelt. They are both in situations that normally would make any devil afraid, but the odd thing is, they don't really feel too much pain from their injuries. Shuri has been run through, but she barely feels it. She looks at Dohnaseek, who is confused as his spear should have seriously injured her. He pulls out his spear and Shuri's injury immediately regenerates. Dohnaseek looks at his holy spear and then he realizes something crucial, his holy spear has lost all of its holy properties and the crimson glow it emits is entirely demonic in nature. Shuri has Baraqiel's blood, but because Akeno has already been reincarnated, Shuri is immune to this new spear. Dohnaseek becomes nervous as he's realized that he has lost the only advantage he had. He then realizes something far more important.

" _Those arrogant punks set us up!"_

Koneko arrives on the scene and sees that Shuri has blood right behind her and immediately kicks Dohnaseek sending him crashing through a nearby restaurant building. Koneko then immediately asks Shuri.

"Are you hurt badly?"

Koneko then looks at Shuri's healed injury and wonders.

"How did that happen? Don't tell me you were seriously considering "playing" with that creep were you?"

Shuril lightly blushes as she answers in a sultry way.

"Oh, Aunty Koneko, you know I only play with cute boys. You should know me better than that."

Dohnaseek realizes that he cannot beat the two ladies at the same time, so he uses his distance from them as an opportunity to flee. He tries to fly out of the barrier or flee past the star barrier. Shuri and Koneko see him then Shuri asks Koneko.

"Did you find out for sure that winning will disable the barrier?"

Koneko nods and Shuri looks at her gear then says.

"I've got about three charges."

Shuri puts her hands into a bow and arrow firing position as a yellow bow made of lightning forms around them with her left boosted hand as the arrow pulling hand. The arrow then forms in her hand and it is yellow, but then a voice announces.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

Her arrow turn blue, then it turns, green, and then it turns purple and starts crackling louder with electricity.

 **Boosted Gear (Shuri Ver): Much like the Boosted Gear variants, Shuri's boosts her abilities. In her case, it intensifies her lightning magic. Each charge changes the color of the lighting. One charge blue, and the max charge is red.**

Shuri smiles as she pulls back the arrow and launches it at Dohnaseek as he attempts to flee; the arrow comes in at a super fast speed and pierces his body. The electricity surges through his body and causes paralyzing pain. The electricity starts to burn his body as his pale skin begins to turn darker until, the two girls see him explode from a distance. Shuri then casually remarks.

"Two down, two to go. I wonder how Kurone and Seiken are doing."

The two girls hear a loud crash from behind and turn to see the ground erupting. They then see Mittelt flying out from the hole with a blank expression on her face. Her skin has also turned pale and her eyes are blank probably indicating she is dead. The strangest part is, her blood, which can be seen running down her face, is blue. Kurone rises from the hole as well to check Mittelt and once she sees her dead adversary, Kurnoe disappointedly asks.

"What's wrong? You're not dead already, are you?"

Once Kurone doesn't get a response, she sighs in disappointment. Koneko looks at her niece and casually remarks.

"Thanks for not using too much Resshuuken, at least hope you didn't destroy the sewer system."

Kurone shrugs and retorts.

"Oh, and Shuri's magic is SO CONTAINED?"

Koneko rebukes.

"Shuri at least knows when to hold back."

Kurone turns around and adds.

"Aren't you lecturing the wrong pussycat?"

Koneko stomps on Kurone's foot and answers.

"My Shiroka has a lot more discipline than you, Kurone."

Shuri interrupts by saying.

"Well, that just leaves Seiken."

Koneko looks around as she has an educated guess as to who he is fighting given the circumstances.

Seiken is fighting with Raynare still, and there fight isn't as one-sided as it was. Even with Durandal, Seiken has no idea of what Raynare's Excalibur Lust is capable of. Seiken charges with Durandal in hand as he then dashes with the sword pointed at Raynare (similar to the Stinger from Devil May Cry). Raynare holds her sword in front of her body and thinks.

" _Okay, let's see what this thing can do."_

Before Seiken can get too close, Excalibur Lust glows a little brighter and a gale of red wind blows Seiken back. Seiken immediately gets back up and uses his Trick skill to get behind Raynare and attempts to slash her back, but the winds immediately retaliate and blow him back again. Seiken then tries for a Helm Split from above by using Trick to get high, but the winds stop him again. Raynare looks at her sword with a pleased smile as she tries something else. She holds out the sword again and thinks about the winds causing the red wind to start spiraling around the blade. She then thrusts the blade and a violent wind shoots straight at Seiken, but he dodges; only the wind ricochets off the wall and strikes him in the back.

But this time, the wind leaves behind a pink mist. Realizing that he is going to need some more power, Seiken equips his Boosted Gear to give his sword my power. Luckily, the attack that hit him sent him crashing towards a wall, so he sticks his sword into the wall to avoid breathing in the pink mist due to uncertainty of what it does. He thinks to himself.

" _That weapon is called Excalibur Lust. I don't completely understand the wind, but that mist must have something to do with lust. I better not take any chances."_

For lack of better options, Seiken then sticks Durandal more steadily into the wall to make a small platform to stand on as he puts one hand on the handle of his katana, and the other on the sheath. The sheath then begins to glow blue as Seiken swiftly draws his sword and swiftly sheaths it so fast that it appears he didn't draw the blade at all. Raynare then feels a sharp pain across her face as she sees some blood dripping to below her feet. She notices that she has cuts on both sides of her face and even some on her stomach. This surprises her as she thinks.

" _How'd he do that!?"_

Seiken readies for another usage of the same attack, but Raynare jumps backwards and that's when she notices the slashes appearing where she was standing. Seiken readies again, but Raynare shoots another shot of wind where he is standing. Seiken immediately grabs Durandal and jumps out of the way and Tricks away to dodge the ricocheted blast. He then realizes that there is no realistic way he can avoid breathing the mist, so he decides to hold his breath. Raynare notices his uneasiness with the mist as she can breathe it without feeling anything due to being the wielder. Seiken then holds Durandal with both hands after gathering energy into it causing to glow blue like the sheath of his katana. He then throws it and it spins really fast and it follows her as she tries to dodge it. Eventually, Raynare calls on the protecting winds again. She then thrusts another wind shot and Seiken can't dodge it as holding his breath makes it harder to dodge to lack of concentration.

Upon making impact with the wall, Seiken finally opens his mouth to gasp for air and starts inhaling the mist. Raynare smiles as Seiken is now on his knees breathing the mist, and she chuckles a little as she looks at her sword and utters to herself.

"Let's see what fun this is."

Seiken's vision starts becoming a little blurry as he looks at Raynare and his senses become blurry. Adding to this, Seiken's eyes turn pink. His vision of Raynare then starts shifting to a different girl. He then starts breathing heavily. The girl he sees is wearing the Kuoh uniform. She has black hair which she wears long with ribbons in it, has orange eyes, and is wearing a sword-shaped necklace. This girl is Seiken's girlfriend since last year. Raynare laughs, but Seiken can't hear or see any sign of this through this hallucination.

"I get it; this little dipshit is just like his dad. I'll bet he thinks he's about to get his pole greased because of this stuff. This sword is amazing, I should have been after something like this instead of Twilight Healing…But more importantly, I think I should figure out a way to get back at the little pervert for doing what he did."

Raynare approaches Seiken with a particularly sadistic grin as she suggests.

"I'll cut his limbs off and she finish him in front of everyone!"

"…BOOST!"

Seiken grabs his katana and suddenly he disappears and a loud shout can be heard as Raynare's body becomes covered in slash wounds causing her to fall backwards and drop her sword. With sword out of her hands, the mist subsides and Seiken's eyes return to normal as he stands in the same spot with his sword unsheathed. Raynare is baffled at this and Seiken explains.

"The thing is…a sexual illusion like that probably doesn't work as well on someone who isn't a virgin."

Raynare looks surprised as she asks.

"You're…not serious."

Seiken utters trying to catch his breath.

"A gentleman…doesn't say."

Raynare is teleported away by an unknown source and so does her Excalibur. Seiken sheaths his sword as he leaves the now unsealed hotel and the barrier subsides indicating the victory in the Rating Game. Seiken then reflects on what he did. When he equipped his Boosted gear, he needed time to charge it, so he used different forms attacking to buy time. When he breathed in the mist, he was nearly ready but had to wait a few more seconds. When Raynare simply stood to watch the effects of the mist, Seiken used this as an opportunity to gather what little charge he needed left. When Raynare prepared her final attack, Seiken used his charge to unleash his most powerful attack outside of his Blanace Breaker. The ultimate skill with his katana, the almighty Judgement Storm; as Seiken leaves the building, the lobby collapses from the damage he did to the interior. He then begins running to where the seal is, expecting to see the others there.

In the chamber-like area, Raynare appears in the room. Her injuries are fully healed as she was the only member of her group with a spell on to protect her. She is greeted by one of the males who greets her by asking.

"Am I to assume that you lost?"

Raynare turns her gaze to the side. The other male then Interjects.

"It's pointless to ask trivial questions, is it not, Mr. Astaroth?"

One of the males is revealed to be Diodora Astaroth. He has his usual smile on as he agrees with the other male.

"You're right; we got her to do what we needed from her."

The other male shakes his head as he explains.

"Not at all. Remember what we really need her for?"

Diodora raises his finger and opens his eyes as remembers.

"Oh yeah…I remember."

Raynare is confused and asks.

"What do you mean? What this about?"

Diodora explains to her.

"Come on, Raynare. Do honestly think that someone like you is even worth bringing back to life for our goals when we could have easily picked someone much more capable? The short answer is that master Pleiades needs you for one thing and one thing only."

Raynare gets a little nervous as the other male finishes the explanation.

"Indeed, you are what refer to as a mare. You do know what we mean, don't you? No?...Master Pleiades only needs you because you happen to be a person of interest. You should feel honored. She has chosen you to bear a child of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Raynare snaps as she refuses.

"No way! I'm not having that perverted idiot's brat! Why doesn't your master Pleiades do it!?"

Diodora explains.

"That is something that you don't need to know. We don't care one way or the other. Besides, you have no choice but to listen to us at this point."

Raynare rebukes by saying.

"I can always go back to Lord Azazel!"

Freed chuckles as quips.

"Someone's out of date!"

The hidden male explains to the uniformed fallen angel.

"Azazel is no longer the Governor-General, his friend is, and Baraqiel is the second-in-command, and what would happen if the person who was behind his grandsons kidnapping was to reveal herself to him? Certainly not those fallen angels who met with unfortunate ends at the hands of the Red Dragon Emperor's offspring. Plus, what would happen if Lord Michael were to find out that one his Excaliburs ended up in your hands?"

Raynare's eyes widen as she realizes.

"You bastards set me up!"

The male finally asks.

"So, are you ready to begin your path to parenthood? Pleiades has already made arrangements, my Dear."

Raynare submits and agrees to do it. The kidnapping did need to happen as their plans did require it. But as they plot, the group is gathering to make their next move. Issei and Saya notice the barrier disappearing and they go inside were it used to be to check on what happened.


	10. Giras's Peerage Page

Special Page: Giras's Peerage

 **For fun and to help establish some character background that I feel aren't important towards the narrative of the story, I will list the Giras's peerage members, their backgrounds, and their roles in her group. The main intention of this page is to both help me remember these characters abilities, their roles in the background, and to see which ones will mostly be used. Also there is message on the bottom. I will upload the real chapter within the week.**

 **Queen: Xin Ji, Age: 546, Nationality: China**

Xin Ji is a Chinese warrior from the Qing dynasty. She is said to be the daughter of the Azure Dragon Qing Long. Walking the earth for centuries, she has seen many wars and battles shifting from country to country serving one master after another. She is rumored to have served in an army in nearly every war since but hasn't used her powers to conceal her true nature. After the death of a previous master due to his old age, Xin became depressed because she realized that she could never find a long-term master due her rumored lineage. Upon returning to China, she prayed to her supposed father, but was ignored. Feeling like she had no identity, Xin contemplated ending her own life by plunging herself from the peak of Mount Erlang. Before she could meet her demise, Xin was rescued by Giras, who was admiring the landscapes of the country on a trip with her mother. Despite only being twelve at the time, Giras's aura gave Xin a sense of fear that she could never outlive the young devil. Renewed with hope, Xin pledged herself to the eldest daughter of the Red Dragon Emperor. Xin now works at Kuoh Academy as a history teacher and is Giras's strongest peerage member. In battle, Xin utilizes a long wooden sword and complete mastery over ice magic as well complete sword mastery.

 **Bishop 1: Kaede Sakaki. Age: 19 Nationality: Japan**

Kaede is the daughter of human and a dryad. She was born in the woods of Aokigahara as her father was a suicidal man who came to the forest to end his life. Her mother inhabited the area at the time and stopped him because he was going to ruin the tea plants she was growing. Her family then moved to a more happy forest, but it was burned by activists who were protesting the poaching of animals in the area and became too extreme. Her mother burned to death in the fires, and her father committed suicide after. Left alone, Kaede fled to a nearby forest to try to survive, but whenever she came to a new forest, she discovered that the soil was tainted, the rivers polluted, and the vegetation dying. Weak and starving, Kaede began to wither away. As she died, Kaede called out to her mother, and an empathy-filled Giras answered the call. Giras was enjoying a picnic with her family when she felt the half-breed's cries. Giras then brought the half-dryad to a landmass that her mother had reserved for a summer home for the extended family, but Giras convinced her mother to give the land to Kaede, who then turned it into a successful farm. She now spends her free time growing vegetables and cultivating tea leaves which has earned her a livelihood. In battle, Kaede utilizes all forms of nature magic that she has developed in her spare time.

 **Bishop 2: Angela Lovecraft. Age: Unknown Nationality: Wales**

The most cryptic of Giras's peerage, Angela is a former sorceress who mastered in the art of shadow magic. She has developed the power to command shadows and do unspeakable feats with them. Her mastery of magic comes from that she was sacrificed to a demon who the people of her town thought to be a god. Upon realizing the truth before it could eat her, Angela awakened to her powers and used them to devour the demon's soul and use its power to enhance her latent power. Angela's slaying of the town's "god" led to her being exiled, but she cared little about people whom she considered to be ignorant. Angela then traveled to America and studied magic from a sorcerer and learned the secret to a prolonged lifespan. However, this sorcerer wanted more from her than just her talents. Angela then turned on him and devoured his soul as well. Angela developed trust issues after this and traveled to various places to steal the secrets of shadow magic from other sorcerers with her prolonged lifespan. It was around the modern day that she had successfully made a trip to the underworld in an attempt to steal secrets to demonic magic. She snuck into the home a vehement devil, who fatally injured the sorceress upon discovering her presence. Angela died on the outskirts of the devil's home, and Giras revived her on a whim. Promising the sorceress demonic secrets, Angela pledged her loyalty as she felt Giras's sincerity. She currently works as a famous author and has written a few bestselling novels.

 **Knight 1: Jophiel Pahaliah Age: Unknown Nationality: Heaven**

A former angel of Heaven, Jophiel fell from grace upon learning the origins of Diodora Astaroth's peerage and his corruption of holy maidens. Jophiel became disgusted at the excommunication of innocent people and joined Azazel hearing about his attitude. Upon seeing insubordination among certain fallen angels, he left them as well and was moved by Rias Gremory's kindness towards people who he believed to be unjustly exiled. He met her during her first pregnancy and begged to join her peerage, but Rias already had used all of her pieces, so he was declined. Rias heard of him through Azazel and empathized with him. She then gave a compromise that he would pledge his loyalty to her unborn child and become part of its peerage when it came of age. Jophiel then started a reformation program to give therapy to each of Diodora's surviving peerage members and got them work as nurses who later joined Nero Angelo. As a former angel and fallen angel, Jophiel still has access to his light abilities and wields an old holy sword in battle. He is also very much for peace between the factions and is a huge supporter of Nero Angelo.

 **Knight 2: Katherine Bathory Age: 22 Nationality: America**

The most dangerous member of Giras's peerage. Katherine is a former convicted serial killer known as Bathory the beast. The daughter of a butcher, Katherine loved spending time with her father cutting meats and learning about the cuts of the body that were eaten. Eventually, she became curious about the prospect of death and started spending time in the local slaughterhouse to see the various ways that the animals died. She then studied hard in school to become a Thanotologist, which she succeeded in. However, her obsession with her career began to frighten her peers and it became worse when she created a pair of clawed gloves so that she could continue to cut open cadavers and not have to stop. Eventually, she was fired by her peers and this caused her to become enraged. She then killed all of them and wrote a journal on what exactly caused them to die. Rather than focus on how things worked, she always focuses on what exactly causes death. Katherine traveled the world for a while killing people until she became bored and turned herself in and confessed to her murders. She proclaimed she satisfied her curiosity. Giras saw the bloodlust in the young woman and approached her with a deal. Katherine joined Giras's peerage under the promise that she would be able to fight to her heart's content as the concept of the Rating Game interested her. When not competing in a Rating Game, Katherine is kept locked in her room which much better than a prison cell.

 **Rook 1: Volpe Mannoro Age: 31 Nationality: Italy**

An Italian natural-born werewolf who serves as the chef of Giras's peerage. He was trained to be a world-class chef by at a great school, but he found work to be difficult whenever the full moon was up. He attacked many innocent people during his career, but eventually learned to control it. But, the people of the city chased him away and shot him with a silver bullet through the heart, leaving him for dead. Xenovia and Asia had brought Giras to Italy to show her their homeland, and the two found the Volpe on the brink of death in his wolf form. Asia healed him using her Twilight Healing and Xenovia carried him to a safer place. He joined Giras's peerage as a way of thanking the two as they thought he would make a fine addition to Giras's peerage. He also works for the Hyodou family as a personal chef whenever the Four Heavenly Kings are busy or just want to be treated themselves. His cooking abilities are only surpassed by his new fighting abilities. He also bears extreme gratitude towards the two women who saved him and his ever-kind master. In battle, he wields an artificial Sacred Gear called Lycans Moon, which takes the form of a pendant and it grants him the ability to use his powers to their fullest extent by creating a barrier around his body that acts as an artificial moon and can even adjust phases for different boosts.

 **Rook 2: Roxanne (Roxy) Stones Age: 27 Nationality: England**

Also called Roxy the Thunder Bringer, she is a heavy magic user and the most powerful of the magic users in Giras's peerage. Born to a pianist and a singer, Roxanne has always loved music. At age 16, she had mastered playing the guitar and eventually traded for an electric guitar. Starting a band called The Phantasms, Roxy was able to become mildly famous in America as an expert guitarist. Her fame didn't last as she was scammed by her manager and was kicked out of her band as they blamed her for what happened. She barely managed a living by playing guitar at a local nightclub for a small fee. She saw a chance at revival when she joined a battle of the bands competition and managed to place high without an actual band. A rival band didn't take kindly to this and assaulted her by breaking her hands so she couldn't play. The damage done to her hands were so bad that she wouldn't have been able to play guitar again. Giras went to England to meet with Touji Shidou to talk with him about Saya, and met the Roxanne who had become a homeless drunk out of depression. Giras had heard about her from an American friend who liked The Phantasms and gave Roxy a new shot at being a rock star. Giving her an enchanted electric guitar, Roxy trained hard to become a suitable fighter for Giras's peerage and has become famous in the underworld with her newer band The Ex Phantasms. In battle, Roxy fights using her guitar to channel thunder and lightning, and use music to either enhance her allies or weaken her enemies. She is also incredibly strong despite her magical abilities.

 **Here's something I'd like help with from all of my valuable, loyal, and helpful readers. I haven't created Giras's eight pawns and I am accepting submissions for character ideas as her pawns. The rules are simple; just contact me in any way, a character sheet with back story, abilities, and personality type. You are all free to use my character or existing DXD characters as part of the back story. There is no such thing as a bad idea and I will happily look through any submissions before coming to a decision.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 10 Stars

 **Years ago**

Ophis is at the park with Akeno with a newborn Ophion. While the children play, Ophis is simply holding her newborn son in her adult form to avoid being looked at funny. When Ophis takes her adult form with Ophion around, she now wears a business suit with a purple undershirt and a red tie. She wears this attire to appear as a successful person in the hopes of getting more respect for her child's sake. Ophis looks at Akeno who is breastfeeding, her own baby son, Takeda. Ophis looks at this with curiosity and asks her fellow mother.

"Why are you doing that?"

Akeno looks at her son while he is still feeding and answers kindly.

"Because he's hungry, and I've got milk that I need to get rid of, or else it'll become sore."

Ophis looks a little confused, as confused as she can look, and asks.

"But don't get pleasure from pain?"

Akeno giggles a little and explains in a sultry manner.

"Only when a certain someone is causing it."

Ophis looks at her own chest and Akeno asks out of curiosity.

"Doesn't your body produce milk?"

Ophis stares blankly into the distance for a second, and then the front of her shirt begins to become stained and she says.

"Now it does."

Ophis then begins to unbutton her shirt as she wishes to try breastfeeding. Akeno then wonders in her mind.

" _I wonder what she does for foreplay."_

 **Present**

Saya and Issei are still traveling around the area were the Rating Game occurred, ignorant to the action that took place. The two then go into the hotel where Seiken and Raynare fought. The lobby is destroyed but is still moveable in. Issei has his Boosted Gear out just in case so he can have time to charge it. They hear a noise coming from upstairs as it is very silent otherwise. They check the elevators and they still work. They go up and take a look around the halls to find the source of the noise. Issei get off on floor 4 and Saya gets on floor 5. Issei checks each of the bedrooms until he finally finds someone sleeping in a bed. He is cautious for a moment, until he gets a better look at the person's figure. It isn't Rias, but he once he sees the bad sleeping posture, he knows who it is. He walks up expecting to see an older Xenovia, but to his shock, it is the same one he knows as her breasts haven't gotten bigger. He also notices that she has a bruise on her forehead from something. Issei shakes her up, and Xenovia immediately wakes up rubbing her head a little wondering about what happened. Issei, concerned about her bruise, asks.

"Hey, how'd you got that bump on your head?"

Xenovia rubs the bruised area a little and Issei now sees that she's nude under the sheets, as he saves the mental image for a little later. Xenovia then thinks for a second and says.

"Well, I believe I was having a dream about us copulating, and then I saw this dark room. Then after that, I don't remember anything….….except I think heard children crying."

That last thing has Issei a little concerned given the circumstances. Rather than let Xenovia stay ignorant, Issei explains what he knows but he doesn't go into major details like Saya's hatred of her mother or the cultivated demons. Xenovia suddenly is charged with vigor when Issei mentions Seiken as Xenovia immediately gets out of the bed and starts to leave the room. Issei is too busy being himself to tell Xenovia about her attire. He snaps out of it and immediately searches the nearby closet for clothes. The strangest thing then occurs as there is a female Kuoh uniform in the closet in Xenovia's size along with clean plain underwear and a bra. He catches up to her in hallway and gives her the clothes but she isn't the slightest embarrassed at her nudity as she is comfortable as long as Issei is the one seeing her.

Issei is a little relieved that she isn't hurt very much considering what is happening. Xenovia is also anxious to meet Seiken and ask him some questions. Issei asks her.

"What do you plan to ask him?"

Xenovia very seriously answers.

"Basic things, like how many times a day to breast feed, how to seduce you better, and what kind of condoms to practice with."

Issei gets a deflated look and tells her.

"Uh, I don't he's going to know any of those things."

Xenovia rethinks her questions as she then declares.

"Oh, those are what I should ask my older self. In that case…I'll ask him how many siblings he would like to avoid being lonely, what his favorite toys were as a child, and if I love him enough."

With those being more normal questions, Issei comfortingly says.

"Well I'm sure that he'll say more than enough on your last question."

The two enter the elevator to go to the higher floor to meet with Saya. Xenovia is also anxious to meet her as well. But the moment they get to the higher floor, Saya is standing in front of the elevator door with an annoyed expression. She immediately kicks Issei and Xenovia out of the elevator. This happens so fast that they don't have enough time to say anything. Xenovia, more confused than Issei, asks.

"Who was that girl?"

Issei simply answers.

"I think it was Saya. Something must have pissed her off."

They hear a door opening somewhere in the hallway and then Issei looks to see if someone else is down there. Issei opens the door and sees none other than Irina. Like Xenovia, she also has a bruise on her forehead. She is wearing a sheet around her body to preserve her modesty as she is also most likely without clothes. Irina has a confused look, but Issei explains to her as well the base details and looks in the closet and finds her exorcist uniform. It isn't just a random one; it actually is the one she normally wears. Issei can't tell Irina about Saya's hatred, he could never tell her about what he heard. Issei leaves the room so Irina can put on the uniform, and talks with Xenovia about the situation as he is going to need her help. Naturally, Xenovia is skeptical about the story.

"Irina would never allow that to happen to her own child. I refuse to believe that."

Issei doesn't want to believe it either as he responds.

"Look, I don't want to believe it either. But as you said, Irina's faith runs deep. If Michael told her to not do anything, she'd probably listen. Saya hates her now, I can tell. So for both of their sakes, we should make sure that their never alone together."

Xenovia thinks for a second and suggests.

"But shouldn't we leave them alone to talk out these aggressions?"

Issei shakes his head as he talks about Saya's adverse reactions to Irina's name being mentioned. Despite still not liking the whole idea, Xenovia agrees to help keep the two girls from being alone with each other. Irina comes out of the room with her uniform fully on. Issei does also realize that neither of the girls have a weapon at the moment, and they may need one. He tell this to them and they try to summon their swords, but they are unable to. Irina still has her light abilities, but she will need a melee weapon since they don't know who the enemy is. Issei, luckily, stills has Ascalon with him so he pulls it out with the intent to let Irina use it, but then it is realized that Xenovia cannot access Durandal at the moment. He becomes a little conflicted as he holds the holy sword, but Irina simply tells him.

"Go ahead and let Xenovia use it. I'll just use my angel powers until I get a weapon."

Issei hands the sword to Xenovia and thinks that maybe Saya could let Irina borrow one of her swords. The three make their way back to the elevator and it stops revealing Saya behind the doors. She quickly tells them.

"I checked the other floors, no one else is here."

Issei looks at Saya's two swords and nervously asks.

"Hey, uh, Saya…can Irina borrow one of your swords?"

Issei looks at Irina, who appears to be speechless. Immediately it is clear that Irina has an unstoppable desire to hug the girl that Issei admitted is their daughter. Irina walks over with this intent and Issei doesn't know what to do since they're too close and he can't just tackle her. Surprisingly, Saya stops this herself by handing Irina her plain katana and says in a normal tone.

"Here, it isn't a holy sword, but it'll suffice as a weapon."

Irina stops and takes the sword. Xenovia, upon seeing this image, can see what Issei was talking about, but Irina can't see it which is probably for the best. With everything mildly settled, but with a lot of questions yet, the four leave the hotel. Of course on the way out, Issei asks Saya.

"How did these two come to the future? I mean, you used your own blood with a spell and said you wanted to spend time with me. But these two are here alone and doesn't a spell like that make like a big light show or something? We should have seen that."

Saya shakes her head as she answers.

"I don't know. The spell I used came from a book that… uh oh"

Saya starts running off somewhere and Issei along with the girls start running to follow her. Meanwhile, Ophion is still chasing the sound he heard. Upon reaching a certain point, he stops and looks around. He then equips two boosted gears at once. These variations are black with a purple gem with an infinity symbol embedded in the gems. Ophion then produces a pair of pincer-like dual blades that he holds in front of himself with his arms crossed and opens the blades revealing three blades that give the weapons the shape of dragon wings. He then closes his eyes for a second as he anticipates something. Surely enough, he hears the metallic sound again as someone leaps from somewhere and attacks him, but he blocks the attack with ease and looks upon his attacker to see who he is dealing with.

Being an expert on the human form due to his extensive research, Ophion can tell this adversary is a male. He is wearing a golden mask in the shape of a stylized star with seven circular indentations arrayed symmetrically across it. In addition to this, he wears a black robe that appears to be made out of belts lined with gold patterns and red, diamond-shaped patterns that extend into a chain of sorts near his legs and down his sides. Gold, metallic rings appear at the base of his arms, and white boots made from leather with golden-tipped toes cover his feet. The metal sounds most likely came from the buckles adorn to these belts

Ophion takes note of his strange attire and asks in his stoic manner.

"Are you into bondage like my father's third wife?"

The masked man speaks in a firm tone.

"Such a filthy line from a young child. Really, where are your manners?"

Ophion retorts.

"Isn't it also considered rude to attack a child? Oh, you must be what they call a child molester. You've come to rob me of my so-called innocence."

The masked man then rebukes this and introduces himself.

"I am not a child molester! I prefer the presence of beautiful women with respectable bosoms. You will refer to me as Almus, and I bear the star of Taygeta. What is your name and title?"

Ophion casually thinks as he answers.

"I am Ophion, and I am child of the Red Dragon Emperor and the Infinite Dragon God."

Almus takes note of his mother and points out.

"Ha, the Infinite Dragon God is in the form of a child, so doesn't that make your father a child molester?"

Ophion casually shakes his head and tells his opponent.

"My mother can shift form. She more than likely took a different form to copulate with my father."

Almus then produces two swords. One is long and has a brilliant gold blade with a black hilt embedded with a red gem and the other is short with a black blade with a brilliant gold hilt with a blue gem embedded in it. He then boasts about his swords.

"Chryse and Chrysogeneia, let us show this unruly brat the might of Pleiades's chosen vanguard!"

Almus takes the long sword in his right hand and takes the short in his left hand but in a backhanded fashion. Ophion crosses his arms again as he prepares to engage the masked man Almus. Ophion then sprouts his two dragon wings; they have purple spines and red energy between the spines. He rises in the air.

Almus leaps into the air with his swords and swings them at Ophion, but he guards them with ease with his twin swords. Almus then repeatedly swings them rapidly only to be guarded by Ophion's swords again. With his movements, Ophion creates a purple afterimage with each successful guard. Ophion then punches Almus in the face and sends him soaring into a nearby tower and Almus quickly recovers as he stands against the tower and springs off the wall causing it to fall over. He then puts his swords forward and spins making a drill. They then clash as sparks fly.

In the chamber area, the group of followers has decided to move in a little bite. They're plan is to abandon the children here as they've got what they needed. Diodora and Freed are preparing to leave with Raynare, but a black light flashes within their chamber. Immediately, Diodora and the third male bow before the person entering their domain, and the two tell Raynare and Freed in an irritated way.

"Bow, you ingrates!"

Freed sarcastically does it, and Raynare does it mostly out of fear. A figure appears within their room. An imposing figure wearing a full suit of armor that is platinum with gold trim. It is clear from the breastplate that it is a female. Her armor bears an ornate star design with a cluster of stars on the center of the breastplate. She also sports a black cape with a symbol of a gold dragon with blood-red eyes with a collar that bears a gold chain appearing to made from stars. Her hair is long and glows brilliantly with a gold shimmer. But her face is obscured by a faceplate that is only clear enough to see her lips as it is red. The two respectful males, Diodora and the third hidden, graciously greet this figure.

"Master Pleiades, we are happy to see you again."

The mastermind behind this mass kidnapping, Pleiades, looks at the children locked in a cage with some of them holding their hands and all are crying, and asks.

"Did you obtain blood from all of them?"

The hidden male explains.

"Yes, Master Pleiades, we've even summoned two of the maidens already, as per your orders."

She then looks at Raynare and asks.

"And has our mare bore her foal yet?"

Raynare looks to side with irritation. Diodora answers for her.

"We've given her the stuff, but it'll take her time to show."

Pleiades nods and tells her followers.

"Good, we are pleased with your success. It was well worth the trouble of bringing you back to life."

Diodora then gets a little more ambitious as he asks.

"Master Pleiades, I understand that Asia Argento has finely aged daughter…"

Pleiades gets where this is going and asks her own question.

"Why go for Miss Argento herself?"

Diodora gives a more lecherous look as he answers.

"She's been violated by that filthy dragon too many times for my taste. But I hear that her daughter is untouched. Plus, I've got to restart my collection. I heard that some angelic bastard ruined my old one."

Pleiades nods and decrees.

"If our plan succeeds, we promise that you'll get Miss Aina Argento as your rewards. Right now, we need to wait to summon the other maidens."

The hidden male then asks.

"Master Pleiades, when shall we depart?"

Pleiades tells him.

"Not until our last two followers arrive."

The hidden male becomes a little worried and points out.

"But they've already beaten those four fools. We can't stay here for very long."

Pleiades raises her hand in "relax" manner as she orders.

"Then let the children go. Those devils are only here for them, and they'll most likely leave this building thinking that we've left. If some stay, we can handle them our self."

Freed cuts the cage and the children immediately run away with the babies present being carried by some of the older children. Pleiades begins to warp away stating that she is going to meet up with one of the last two followers.

In the town, Seiken can hear the clashing going on between Ophion and Almus and runs to check on this as the others have already entered the building to continue their search. Little does he know, he is getting close to Issei and the girls as their paths are on the verge of merging with one another.

 **Author's Note- In regards to the eight pawn submissions I've received, I've gotten two wonderful ones that I thought were fun to look at. There are currently six more minimum slots available and like I said, any submission is still welcomed. Giras's peerage will not appear for a little while, so there is still time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 11 Perfidious

 **Years Ago**

Giras is playing on a marshland beach with her younger sister Shuri. At this time, Giras is twelve and Shuri is ten. The other children are playing elsewhere, and their mothers are out shopping. They trust the girls to not cause mischief as they play. Shuri asks her elder sister.

"Giras, can I ask you something?"

The eldest Gremory daughter nods and says.

"Sure, sisters should talk about anything and everything."

Shuri is hollowing out a hole for the sand castle they are building as she asks.

"Is it wrong that I hate our father?"

Giras accidently destroys their castle as asks her own question.

"Why do you hate our father?"

Shuri doesn't react to the castle being destroyed and just starts to build a new one and answers.

"Because he makes my momma cry."

Giras stands up and tells her younger sister.

"Well, I think it's wrong to hate father."

Shuri continues to build the castle as she listens to Giras explain something to her.

"Shuri, I love our father very much for one thing. All of you."

Shuri looks at her sister with a wondrous look as Giras continues.

"My mother is pure devil, so she can't have babies that easily. But the day that aunty Koneko said she was having a baby, I was envious because I wanted it to be my mother who had the baby. So I yelled at her, I told her my mother deserved it more, and that I wanted a baby brother or sister. Then my mother told me that because of sharing the same father, I already had little sisters and brothers, Kurone, Seiken, Camilla, Aina, Gerhilde, and you. I thought it over, and I decided that I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Giras walks closer to Shuri, grabs a stick, and starts drawing faces in the sand and further adds.

"Then it happened, over, and over, and over again. I started having baby brothers and sisters every year, and still say that I'm the luckiest girl in the world, and it's all because of our father. He may not be around, but at least he's made it so that I'm never lonely, and I love him for it."

Shuri smiles and then says.

"I guess I'm the luckiest girl in the world too."

Giras then extends her hand and suggests.

"Then how about we start a club? We'll call it The Luckiest Girls in the World Club."

The two sisters share a laugh together before finishing their castle.

 **Present**

Ophion is still clashing with Almus's drill attack. Ophion then gathers strength into his left hand as he deflects the masked man into a different direction and causes him to fly into a building. Ophion decides to go on the offensive and follows Almus to the building he went through. Ophion puts his blades away and instead he gathers energy into his hands as a deep female voice calls out.

"Boost!"

Instead of using this boost for a mighty strike, Ophion instead uses this to assume his true fighting form. He raises his face to the sky as his body is engulfed by a purple light and he is now being equipped with dark-purple scale mail with black trim and the eyes are grey. The tail is curved to make an infinity symbol and the wings now glow with dark energy. Ophion has even grown in size as his armor gives him the appearance of a grown man. Almus stands up and declares.

"I see you've shown your true self. Very well, I will show my strength as well!"

Almus holds out his right hand and a star appears on it with the word Traygeta appearing on it. But another shock that surprises Ophion is now Almus transforms his left hand into what appears to be a black Boosted Gear with a violet gem and silver trim. Ophion assumes a stance as the real fight begins **.**

 **BGM: Masked Lumen from Bayonetta 2**

Almus moves at speed that rivals Seiken but the difference is that when he moves, he leaves behind black feathers. At this time, the two are moving insanely fast that time seems to slow around them. Ophion fights using his fists like his father would, and Almus continues to use his swords. The two start clashing intensely as Almus swings his swords and Ophion blocks with his arms as his armor is incredibly strong. Ophion punches Almus in the chest and knocks him back a little but he stays on his feet, Almus then gets a purple aura and holds his hand as he shouts.

"Negative Gate!"

A black sphere appears in front of Ophion and is putting intense pressure, he dispels it by thrusting his palm through it causing it to fade. Ophion then rushes his opponent and uses a energy force from his hand to knock Almus down, he then kicks the ground sending Almus to rise up and Ophion then kicks him rapidly with his left leg and sends him airborne and rushes with a punch that sends him through a series of walls and into a nearby forest.

Almus catches himself again but is injured as he breaths heavily through his mask. Almus readies himself as Ophion rushes to him prepared for another attack. Almus now holds both swords forward again and dark flames gather around his blades as he holds them in an X formation he then swings his swords once creating a pillar of flames that hit Ophion. Almus pulls his swords back as a voice calls.

"BOOST!"

He then shouts.

"Jouha Messhouen!"

He then swings his swords downward and creates a massive spiral of black flames that actually cuts through Ophion's armor and cuts his chest causing him to bleed slightly. Immediately, Almus readies for another attack, but as he prepares, someone bursts onto the scene and blasts Almus and pins him to a tree with an infinity symbol acting as a placeholder. Ophis is now standing in front of Ophion with her arm extended. She then turns and looks at Ophion's wound and tells him.

"Ophion, remove your armor and show me your wound."

Ophion complies with his mother and reverts to his standard form. Ophis then sees the cut along his chest and she uses her powers to heal it and stop the bleeding. Ophis then sets her sights on Almus for hurting her son. She raises her arm and uses even more force to push Almus through a series of trees, catch him again, and them him against the trees and the ground. She then grabs him by the head and uses the same force to seemingly crush his head, so she lets go of him. She walks back to check on her son and take him home, but before she can make it to him, she feels Almus's power diminish as he stands up and his star symbol and Boosted gear disappear. His mask also begins to crack and after a few seconds, it breaks. Ophis now gets something as she looks upon his face, he has short black hair and violet eyes that appear empty. Ophis says.

"You're possessed, aren't you? I'll fix that and hear you explain yourself."

She raises her hand once more and suddenly Almus's eyes revert to a more normal form as his eyes have life in them. He looks around and looks at his attire with a confused look as he says.

"Where am I? What am I wearing?"

Ophis asks in her stoic way.

"What is your name? And why do you have a Boosted Gear?"

The confused young man looks at Ophis with a more normal expression and answers.

"Boosted Gear? Oh you mean my gauntlet? I don't know, I was born with it I guess…and my name is Ezrah. Who are you?"

Ophis decides to just take the young man back with her to ask more questions since she isn't going to hold his actions against him when he wasn't in control. She approaches him, but he then clutches his head and starts crying out in pain as his eyes take their lifeless form again. He then backs away, and grows a black feathered wing and wraps it around himself as a spiral of feathers surround his body and he disappears. Not wanting to dwell on it, Ophis simply takes her son and leaves back to the hotel.

Seiken, still running towards the scene, now stops running for a second as someone is trying to talk to him via magic. A white glyph appears in his palm, and it is his mother and she sounds relieved.

"Seiken, the children have been found."

Seiken sighs with relief.

"Good, I saw something, and I'm checking it out. I'll be back after that…"

Seiken then sees Irina running around, but Xenovia and Issei have passed her so he didn't see them. He then cuts the conversation to catch up to her as he wonders why she left the room. The mothers are happy to have their children back but are concerned because the eldest of the children that were taken have cuts on their hands. Asia and Aina took care of these with their healing abilities. The Four Heavenly Kings are preparing a feast to cheer the children up as they are very upset about the ordeal and need cheering up. Asia and Xenovia are comforting Shime and Ai, but they feel that they should be with their mother. Camilla comes up and says.

"I'll take them to dad, and have him open the room."

Camilla grabs the two Shidou siblings and warps away to see her father and have him open the way to get them to their mother. Seiken is still chasing after Irina to see what she's doing outside the room, but has lost track of her due to not knowing what she was doing here in the first place.

Saya has lead Issei and the two ladies to the place where she originally summoned him. She looks around the room for something and Issei asks.

"What are you looking for? Wait is it the book?"

Issei starts looking around the room and the girls hear the word book as they begin to help look for it with him, but Saya answers.

"No, I'm waiting for somebody."

Saya then begins walking backwards and closes her eyes as a black light fills the room. This light blinds Issei and the girls. When the light subsides, they see someone garbed in shimmering gold armor, Pleiades, but don't know who she is. Saya gives Pleiades an annoyed look as she says in a angry tone.

"Pleiades, you never told that "it" would be in the group."

Pleiades nods and replies.

"I'm sorry about that, Saya. Your peers didn't know not summon the angel first."

Irina looks a little confused and asks.

"Is she talking about me?"

Pleiades then raises her arms and the chamber area suddenly appears to be a wide-open area with a spiral of red energy in the background. She then summons a sword from the sky and lowers to hand it to Saya and tells her.

"As an apology, you may have your sword now."

Pleiades hands Saya a sword with a blade as black as night that appears to be made of crystal with a guard that resembles an upside-down cross and a handle that resembles a star made of dark ice. Saya smiles at the sword and thanks the armored woman.

"Master Pleiades, I will this sword to fulfill our goals."

Pleiades explains.

"Well, you did bring us Excalibur Seraphim among other things."

Saya smiles as she replies.

"Killing Griselda Quarta was my pleasure. Killing angels is my duty."

Xenovia hears this and is stricken with absolute shock. She then gets an enraged look as she charges at Saya with Ascalon. She leaps into the air with the intent to get revenge and strikes downward, but Saya guards it by using the back of her right hand as a shield. She then strikes Xenovia in the stomach with her left hand. Irina is looking at this with disbelief and asks Issei.

"This is a joke, right? My daughter wouldn't…"

Issei catches Xenovia as she shoots towards the ledge of this new area. Xenovia is confused and yells out.

"I know I hit you, so how can you block Ascalon with just your hand? (Now getting it)Unless…. your hand is…fake."

Saya chuckles a little and compliments Xenovia.

"Very good, Xenovia."

Saya removes the glove on her right hand and reveals that her right hand is metal. A replacement hand."

Issei looks at this and asks with great concern.

"What the hell happened to your hand?"

Saya looks at her hand and explains.

"I cut it off myself."

Irina asks with a cry of even greater concern.

"Why would you do that!?"

Saya casually remarks.

"I had to get rid of my slave brand."

All three of the party members all say with confusion.

"Slave brand?"

Saya points at Irina and says.

"She's got one too."

Irina looks at her right hand and looks at her Brave Saint mark and looks confused. Xenovia then demands.

"Why did you kill Griselda!?"

Saya gives a serious look and simply says.

"Because angels are an archaic race that deserves extinction!"

Issei steps up and tells her.

"Saya, what happened to you was wrong, but this isn't right!"

Saya walks up with an annoyed look and explains.

"You think that I'm doing this because of one thing? It's about so much more than that. When Asia healed a devil, something that any decent human would do, she was mocked, yelled at, and exiled simply for doing something she thought was right. When Xenovia found out about God's death, she was cast out, and that "thing" over there immediately labeled her as a traitor! So many good people were treated like shit for the stupidest reasons I've ever heard!"

Irina realizes that Saya has indeed referred to her as "it" and "thing". This causes her to cry as Saya continues her talk.

"What have angels ever done besides demand from us? They ask us for loyalty and obedience without giving anything in return! Well not I'm their slave and refuse to wear their slave brand! I'll see to their extinction!"

Issei then shouts.

"Then what the real reason you brought me here? Did you just bring me here to tell this? Or did you really want to spend time with me?"

Saya actually puts on a slightly sad look and says.

"You know what? You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt. I did it for master Pleiades. She needed something from you, but she got it from somewhere else."

Pleiades puts her hand on Saya's shoulder and tells her.

"Saya, we have to go. Use the technique I taught you with your new sword Excalibur Treachery."

Saya nods and holds up her new sword and it radiates a black light and she throws it causing it to spiral around the area as she guides it with her hand. Seiken stumbles into the area and now looks confused as he sees Issei, Xenovia, and Irina. He then notices that the flying sword embeds itself into the ground and energy begins to radiate from the floor. He knows what's coming and runs to Xenovia and leaps over to hold her as he turns his body to make her body on the upside as black light erupts from the floor and hits everyone. This causes everyone to fall to the floor covered with injuries from the savage attack. Due to the whole timing of the event, Xenovia is confused as to why she isn't injured, but then she notices Seiken's face as he looks at her on the verge of passing out from the injuries. He smiles at Xenovia as he asks her.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

Xenovia's face becomes surprised as she says.

"Mom?"

Seiken passes out with a smile as Xenovia realizes who this young man is who protected her. She then grabs for Ascalon which fell to the floor when Seiken grabbed her to protect her. She is nervous as Saya's power with that sword is overwhelming. Saya then stands behind Pleiades as they warp away with Saya telling Xenovia.

"Be grateful, Xenovia. Because you've become one the greatest races I know."

Xenovia falls to her knees as she can't believe what just happened. She looks at her unconscious friends and son as she realizes that they need help. Issei manages to pick himself up as he only appeared to be unconscious. Xenovia runs to him and tells him.

"You shouldn't try to move too much, Issei."

Seiken's hand begins to glow a little and they can hear a voice that sounds exactly like Xenovia's. Xenovia grabs Seiken's hand and talks to her future self unknowingly. They are both confused about what is going on, but the conversation ends with the younger one telling her older self where they are and that they need help.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 12 Lost in Nightmares

 **Interview Green Room**

The adult Issei is wearing a nice suit and is waiting for another interview. He sighs as he would much rather be on the island with his wives and children. He looks in the mirror of his room to see if his tie is neat. A glyph appears with a white light and Camilla walks through with Shime and Ai. Issei is surprised but happy to see three of his children.

"Camilla, Ai, and Shime, what brings you here?"

Issei then sees that the two Shidou children are visibly upset and have tear marks on their faces from crying so much. Issei immediately checks on them to ask about what happened. Camilla just tells him.

"Dad, open the room so they can see their momma."

Issei nods as he knows that they need to see their mother. He opens the way to Irina's sanctuary. Irina is tending to the garden in her space as she has taken this as a hobby. She is wearing a beautiful white dress with gold laces and an angelic design across the trim; this is her pregnancy dress that Michael had made for her when she became pregnant with Saya.

The two children immediately run to their mother and hug her legs without her noticing. Ai is a remarkable mover despite being two years old. Irina is gleeful to see her children and bends over to pick them up, but she is having slight trouble with her swollen belly, so Issei picks up the two children and them to her. Irina nuzzles her two children in her arms. Irina looks at Issei with a smile and asks.

"Darling, did you finally get an hour or two off?"

The two children are smiling in their mother's loving arms so they don't look upset anymore. Issei shakes his head as he has to tell her.

"I'm afraid not, but these two really wanted to see you, so I'll leave them here for a few hours and get them."

Irina is a little upset at this, but she is happy to spend time with her beloved children. Issei leaves the room and walks to Camilla to ask her.

"Why were they so upset?"

Camillia sighs and tells him what happened.

 **Spiral Room**

Xenovia has Seiken lying on the ground with his coat as a pillow; Issei put Irina's head in his lap as they wait for help. Issei is visibly shaken about Saya's betrayal. Xenovia sits next to him and looks at Irina's face and says with disappointment.

"I simply can't believe it. I can't believe that Irina's own daughter would do something like this."

Issei doesn't respond as he can't find the words. He had fun with Saya for the brief time they spent together. Seiken then starts saying things in his sleep as he has a nightmare. This nightmare is what happened last year which causes Irina to flee into the room and lock herself away.

 **One Year Ago**

Saya, Irina, and Touji Shidou (Irina's father) are in a church in England and today is the day that Saya is to receive her Excalibur from a ceremony. She has been inducted into the Brave Saints as Michael's queen. She is wearing a robe as her long hair flows in the back. She has it untied for the ceremony. Seiken, Camilla, and Shuroka are here as Nero Angelo members, but her other family and friends can't enter the church as devils and exiles. Giras is watching from outside a window as she is happy for her younger sister. Irina watches from a seat sitting next to her four-year-old son Shime and holding her baby Ai.

Saya is at the altar being graced by the preacher as he holds her Excalibur, Excalibur Dominion. Irina has brought Excalibur Cherubim as part of the ceremony. Touji smiles as Saya kneels and is ready to accept her responsibility. The preacher finishes his speech.

"Now I bestow upon you, Saya Shidou, the holy sword Excalibur Dominion, as a gift from heaven and induct you as an exorcist."

The preacher then begins handing the sword to the hybrid, but a gleam comes to her eyes as she takes the sword from the preacher, unsheathes it, and slices him across the chest. Other people attending start screaming as Saya's new sword drips with blood. Saya then takes her sword, grabs her hair at the end, and cuts most of it off giving her present day hairstyle, she drops her hair and announces.

"I renounce the Shidou name, my name is Saya Hyoudou, and I no longer bear ties to the Shidou family."

Touji rises from the audience to ask Saya what she means and why she's killed the preacher, but before he can make it closer to her, she takes her sword uses it to swiftly decapitate her grandfather. She then runs off the altar and takes off her robe revealing her exorcist uniform. She then jumps through the benches and takes Irina's sword. Irina is in shock at this event, everything around her seems to have stopped as the reality has yet to sink in to her.

Seiken and Shuroka rise from their seats despite their shock and chase after Saya. Camilla walks over to Irina to check on her. Ai is crying and Shime is asleep so he didn't see it. Irina just has this blank expression.

Outside the church, Giras intercepts Saya. She looks at her sister with a shocked look and asks.

"Saya, why did you that? Your own grandfather!"

Saya cuts Giras's face and hits her left eye with Excalibur Dominion as she continues her run. Giras falls to the ground in pain as she holds her eye. Being a full devil without the injection, Giras feels the full force of being hit by a holy sword. Seiken and Shuroka catch up and see Giras on her knees. Shuroka stays to get their eldest sister some medical attention.

Seiken continues his chase until he finally catches up to Saya, who is facing him with a serious expression. Seiken has his katana in hand, but Saya holds up her hand indicating she doesn't want to fight. Seiken is visibly upset with her and asks what has already been asked.

"Why, Saya, why did you do this? Touji loved you. Irina loves you."

Saya clenches her two newly acquired Excaliburs in hand as she angrily retorts.

"They bred me to be a slave! Just like they intend you to be a slave despite supposedly giving you the choice!"

Seiken rebukes.

"They did not! Irina had you because she loves our father and wanted have a child with him! You were born from the love between two people, just like me!"

Saya gets madder and says.

"Really!? The why wasn't I given the choice! No, when I was born, the intention was always for me to be Michael's slave!"

Saya approaches her brother as he readies to fight her. But Saya explains to him in a much calmer tone.

"Think of it, Brother. Angels are the only faction that casts out anyone who directly go against their ideals or even the ones who loyally serve them do something that isn't their fault. Angels don't do anything to help, all they do is watch their numbers and never do anything to help. The world would be better off without them. "

Seiken can't deny everything Saya says and assumes a calmer posture. Saya extends her hand and offers.

"Join me, Brother. We'll erase those shit birds from existence."

Seiken and Saya have always been the best of friends despite this event. Seiken is hesitant, but he takes Saya's hand causing her to smile genuinely. They then warp away before anyone can find them.

 **Three Months Later**

Saya and Seiken have gotten to Ireland where Catholic are more abundant. They are wearing the same clothes, but they are both wearing brown cloaks that the obtained from skinning dead animals while hunting for food. Seiken has last received a message from his mother about three weeks ago. She told him that Irina was so distraught over the event that she fled to the room and has locked herself in. Issei was more upset at Michael over the incident and has had the meeting regarding the room and the doorknob. Saya heard, but doesn't care as she stated.

"One less angel to hunt."

The two siblings watch from a cliff as a young man is being exiled from his town for providing shelter to a protestant. Saya watches this and tells her brother.

"They're all the same. Religions that worship angels always pull this shit; they punish those that do the human thing just because of the individual being helped. These humans have been poisoned by those winged ass monkeys."

Seiken looks at Saya and sees the bloodlust in her eyes as she reaches for her swords. He is ready to prevent her from attacking people. Saya stops reaching for her swords as she realizes something. She looks at her right hand and says.

"Yet, I haven't disposed of this slave brand."

Saya reaches for her sword again and holds it to her wrist. Seiken sees this and immediately grabs her sword wielding arm and asks in a panicked way.

"What are you doing!?"

The two siblings fall over the cliff and struggle to the bottom with Saya getting back on top as she quickly aims her sword and slices off her own right hand. Seiken watches in horror as his sister bleeds out. She smiles despite being in a massive amount of pain. Seiken panics as he worries she'll bleed to death despite the fact she used a holy sword and therefore not doing as much damage as it could. He tears off a piece of his cloak and covers her stub where the hand was. Saya doesn't seem to care as she tells her brother.

"Stay here, Brother, I'll be back."

Saya walks into the village and she doesn't return for some time.

 **Five Days Later**

Seiken is camping outside the village with a new metal hand on her wrist. It is apparently made of black metal that reflects in the sunlight. Seiken looks at it and wonders.

"How'd you get that?"

Saya simply answers.

"I persuaded a fallen angel in witness protection to make it. I told him that if he didn't help me, then I'd tell the villagers."

Seiken is confused as he asks.

"How'd you know a fallen angel was here?"

Saya shrugs as she explains.

"Check anywhere that doesn't have internet, and odds are you'll find an exiled devil or fallen angel."

 **One More Months Later**

The two siblings are now in Brazil. Saya leads Seiken somewhere where she has been before. They are in a forest as Saya tells her brother.

"Seiken, I'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to look for meat for tonight."

Seiken sits on the ground waiting for Saya to come back. He waits for about three hours, and then he sees something above. He sees that papayas are growing on the tree above him. He climbs it to grab some fruit he sits atop the tree and grabs a fruit to eat while waiting for Saya to return. That's when he sees smoke in the distance and gets a little worried as he hops from the tree tops. He runs and finally sees roaring flames. He runs faster and finally stumbles across a scene of unspeakable horror. A village being burned to the ground, and he looks around and sees no signs of life. He then hears someone screaming and runs to check it. He runs inside the burning church and sees a nun crawling away backwards as she tries escape from something. Saya appears from the shadows with her sword in hand as she stabs the nun killing her instantly.

Seiken watches in horror as he backs away outside. Saya notices him and says in an irritated tone.

"I really wish you'd have stayed at the campsite."

Saya has taken off her cloak and her uniform is stained in blood. Saya follows him outside as he has become disgusted with her. He readies to unsheathe his sword as Saya tells him.

"Brother, I think you're confused. It isn't me you should point your sword at."

Seiken can only utter out.

"Saya, you killed them…."

Saya puts on a "so what look" as she explains.

"This village rejected me because of my blood, so I spilt theirs to see if it was as pure as they believed. This is the face of revolution, purging the filth and leaving the clean."

Seiken becomes enraged and shouts.

"This isn't revolution! This is genocide!"

Saya approaches her brother and says.

"Seiken, our cause calls for extremes. We'll use our powers to erase all traces of angel poising from this world."

Seiken retorts.

"I'm not doing that!"

Saya gets in his face with same enraged look.

"Oh yes you will!"

Saya's expression becomes more condescending as she asks.

"Then why'd come with me in the first place? It's because you can't forgive their treatment of others either."

Seiken falls backwards with his sword on hand and Saya revels in the chaos she has created.

"I killed everyone in this village, and it felt so liberating. I actually made a difference today. Come, Brother, we'll continue our revolution in another village until we erase the poison once and for all."

Seiken looks at Saya with fear as he trembles and thinks.

" _It's wrong…this is wrong….ITS WRONG!"_

His hands move on their own as some blood spills on the ground. Saya falls to her knees as she holds her stomach and says in a slightly panicked way.

"My…stomach…hurts! Why does it hurt so much!? Why am I in so much pain!?"

Saya looks at Seiken, sees some blood on his katana, and looks at him with an absolutely betrayed look as she asks.

"Did you stab me!? Did you actually stab me!? I can't believe this, DID REALLY STAB ME!?"

Seiken stands up and runs away as fast as he can with Saya crying out to him.

 **One Month Later**

Seiken returns to the Hyodou residence wearing his cloak and his soul weary from his time traveling. His family welcomed him home with loving worries. Immediately, he was brought to Michael and interrogated as he knew about the village burning. Seiken is brought before a council consisting of Michael, Millicas, and Shemhazai to discuss what do with Seiken. Shiroka and Camilla burst onto the scene with serious looks as they are ready to defend their brother. Shiroka punches the table in the room and says in a serious way.

"Seiken didn't do anything wrong!"

Camilla shows the same seriousness as Shiroka and adds.

"Yeah, Saya's the traitor, not him!"

The three heads listen to the two girls rant on why Seiken isn't to blame for the village's demise, but Michael dismisses this and tells the two girls after getting them to calm down.

"I have no intention of punishing Seiken. I believe he didn't do anything either. I just need to talk to him about what happened is all. It's clear that he's very torn up over the ordeal and I want him to calm down."

Seiken looks at his sisters with a peaceful smile and says.

"Thank you both very much, but I'll be fine."

The two girls nod as they leave the room. Michael never did anything to punish Seiken and welcomed him back into Nero Angelo.

 **Present**

Xenovia watches Seiken sleep and notices that he is smiling in his sleep and she wonders.

" _I wonder what he's dreaming about."_

Issei wonders about that too, and thinks

" _If he's like me, then he's probably got tons of images saved in his brain."_

 **Irina's Sanctuary**

Irina is tending to her children as Shime plays in the garden area while his mother watches him. Ai has fallen asleep in her arms. Irina then spots a flower blooming from a vine, a lovely little white flower. She picks it and places it in Ai's hair as she sleeps. Shime runs up to his mother with a worried look. Irina asks him what's .wrong, and he holds up some feathers. Irina has seen this before so she asks him to take off his shirt and turn around. Surely enough, Shime's wings are starting to come in, one with white feathers and one like that of a bat.

 **Hotel**

Xenovia has already informed the search party where to go and they've left. Asia walks over to Giras and talks to her as it has been a while since they've talked. Asia's children are bathing right now, so she's free for a few minutes while the food she's cooked is in the oven. They talk for a little while and Asia asks Giras.

"Giras, will you let me finally heal your eye?"

Giras runs her fingers through her crimson hair and reveals her eye and the scar that runs across it rendering it useless. Giras answers,

"No, Aunty, I don't deserved to be healed."

Asia is greatly worried about the girl she considers to be family as she does with all of Issei's children.

"What happened with Saya wasn't your fault. You're punishing yourself for no reason."

Giras has an upset look and tells her aunty.

"I don't want to get into that right now, Aunty. I just want to be here with my family."

Gerhilde and Shiroka are on their way to find their mystery callers and get some answers as to some of the strangeness that has happened on this family vacation.

 **Interview Green Room**

Camilla has just finished telling her father what happened. Issei has an upset expression as he takes off his jacket and says.

"That's it, I'm going to talk to the girls about this!"

Camilla thought her father was going to have this reaction, and she can't stop him. Issei is upset about not being told about this until after it was settled. But now he is putting his foot down is blowing off the interview to check on his children and get answers from his wives.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 13 TheGreeting

 **Years Ago**

Issei is currently doing an interview in the underworld as he hit something of a controversy for having nine wives. His wives, Ophis is not one of them so she isn't present, are sitting next to him each of them with their eldest children as Giras was 5 at this time. The interviewer asks the Red Dragon Emperor, or Breast Dragon Emperor.

"Do you have anything to say to those comments of adultery against you?"

Issei scratches the back of his head with a somewhat awkward smile as he answers.

"Well, I'm really not ashamed of myself. I mean look at me; I got nine insanely hot wives, nine kids with a tenth on the way."

Issei rubs Ravel's lap as he says this. This was shortly before Raezal was born and shortly after Kairyu was born. Issei continues.

"I also have to give special thanks to one wives Ravel. Without her, I wouldn't be able to spend any time them whatsoever."

Ravel blushes and blurts.

"Ye yeah, you should be greatful."

She then turns her head and then puts it back to look at her belly as her baby is due any day now. The interviewer then asks a question that would probably be weighing on other people's minds.

"And so how do the ladies parents feel?"

Rias's father, Baraqiel, and former Lord Phenex are present as the give their answers in that order. Rias's father simply answers with a nonchalant look.

"Well, I personally don't mind. He treats my daughter well, he's given me more grandchildren, and I just generally like him. So I really don't mind if he has multiple wives. Hell, I've got my own harem, so I really not one to judge."

Baraqiel has a stern look and says.

"He makes my daughter happy, and that is all I need."

Former Lord Phenex just plainly says.

"I am also fond of my daughter's husband, and I now have another grandchild whom I am very proud of despite not being born yet."

Issei is tickled pink at his fathers-in-law telling him that they accept him indirectly.

 **Present**

In a new area that resembles a throne room adorned with shimmering red jewels, a symbol of a star cluster, and lovely black drapes and cloths, Pleiades sits in a throne with the young man who bares the Taygeta star pressed against her chest as she comforts in an unsettling way.

"Ezrah, they broke your mask, didn't they? They made memories come back, those painful memories came back to you. and that isn't good."

Ezrah lifts his head from her chest and Pleiades waves her left hand across his face and a new identical mask materializes on his head. He then says in a monotone way.

"Master Pleiades, my name is Almus, your chosen vanguard."

Pleiades puts a smile under her visor and replies in a peaceful tone.

"Of course, Almus, you are who I trust most."

Saya walks into the room with Raynare, who is now wearing a robe with a symbol of a star on it. She has on an irritated look on her face because it is clear she doesn't like her new outfit or her current situation. Saya is wearing the same clothes as she did before as she hasn't had any real time to change. Pleiades tell Almus to stand as she tells Raynare.

"Because we need you, or more like the child inside of you, taken care of as our goals require it.

Raynare with her hand clenched asks,

"How did you get that idiot's gravy in the first place?"

Pleiades sighs as she answers in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why must I answer meager questions? He copulates his wives quite frequently, all I had to do was enter his trailer while he left it, and collect a viable sample.

Pleiades then snaps her fingers and Almus stands and kneels to Pleiades as she explains to Raynare.

I have chosen have Almus be your bodyguard until after you give birth to the child."

Almus appears to be trembling at the sound of that, but Pleiades waves her hand again and he calms down and walks to Raynare, gets on his knees, and tells her.

"I promise to lay my life on the line to protect you, Madam Raynare."

Raynare still looks annoyed and asks.

"So what am I supposed to do until the due date?"

Pleiades simply replies.

"You will wait here in the palace, eat whatever you'd like, take care of your body, and if someone somehow enters our domain, Almus will be rid of them."

Raynare sighs and just leaves the room as Almus follows her. Pleiades tells Saya.

"I have your next mission ready, Saya. Also, tell Diodora I have something for him as well."

Saya smiles as she is ready for anything at this point with her black katana and her Excalibur Treachery.

 **The Island**

Shirok and Gerhilde, who were sent by Xenovia upon finishing her call, are getting closer to the appointed location. They are ready for combat in case this is a trick from the enemy. Gerhilde is wearing Valkyrie armor identical to her mother's and is carrying a gold spear with pronged tipped bottom and a sharp blade with what appears to be a shattered eye. The main difference with her armor is the dragon emblem embedded in the chest at the top of the breastplate and her wing-like hair clips are red.

In the location, Xenovia and Issei are preparing to leave the area and hopefully meet their help sooner. Xenovia is carrying Seiken on her back as she he is at full strength, and Issei is carrying Irina as his injuries are a little debilitating but she isn't that heavy. They move at slow pace due to Issei's injuries.

Back at the hotel, the children are currently feasting on a large meal prepared by their mothers and grandparents (mainly former Lord Gremory and Mrs. Hyoudou) and all have big grins as they eat. Ravel is currently apologizing to her son Raezal.

"I'm so sorry about your birthday vacation being…ruined by whoever did this, Raezal. I promise when we get home, I'll do something nice to make up for this."

Raezal shakes his head and tells his mother.

"Mother, the well being of my younger siblings is much more important. But…I would love some of your pancakes when we get home."

Ravel smiles and pats her son's head. Raezal's attire consists of a red designer suit with a fuchsia undershirt and the coattails resemble the plumage of a phoenix with orange feathers. His pants are a dark shade of purple with orange dress shoes. This is an outfit that was given to him as present from his uncle Riser. Riser still has some of his arrogance, but he does greatly care for his nephews and niece. Raezal then has a look of concern on his face as he wonders.

"I hope Gerhilde and Shiroka will be fine by themselves."

Ravel assures her son.

"Don't worry too much. They're quite strong you know."

As Raezal worries, a red light glows throughout the room, and suddenly the children all get up from their seats and cheer as they immediately tackle the person entering the room, their father, Issei. Before too long, he is dog piled by nearly twenty children and he can't help but laugh at this since he actually likes this kind of attention. Akeno comments on this with her hand on her mouth.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing? I think I'll get it on this as well."

Akeno tries to walk over to Issei, but Rias stops her by putting her hand on Akeno's shoulder and says with a faint red aura around her.

"Last time you said something like that, you ended up spending the entire night with him on a day you weren't supposed to."

Akeno looks at Rias and retorts in a somewhat sultry way.

"Oh, and as I remember, Andora was a conceived on a Tuesday that was reserved for me."

This gets the two ladies bickering, so they don't pay much attention to their fellow wives as they lovingly greet their husband. The others, Vali, Azazel, ect, are currently packing the luggage as they plan to leave immediately after Shiroka and Gerhilde return. They'd rather talk about what to do once they get the children in a much safer and secure area.

Gerhilde and Shiroka are nearly at the location, and Gerhilde asks her half-sister while they run.

"What are going to do if these people turn out to be enemies?"

Shiroka keep moving and simply says.

"Then we'll make them tell us where their friends are hiding, and give them the hard goodbye."

The two sisters continue their way and finally catch up with their callers, and they are rather shocked. Issei and Xenovia are sitting down as Issei has grown a little tired from walking with his injuries. The two sisters have blank expressions that then turn to smiles as they tackle Issei ignoring his injuries. Issei didn't notice them before as he had his face to the floor. The two sisters hug him tightly, to the point where a normal human's arms would be crushed, and lovingly greet him. Gerhilde and Shiroka cry out, in that order.

"Father, I've missed you so much!"

"Papa, did you finally get time off!?"

Xenovia watches and immediately understands who these two girls are, and who their mothers are based on Gerhilde's armor and Shiroka's tails. The two girls affection actually causes Issei to finally pass out and the girls panic as they think they've smothered him to death and begin shaking him rapidly. Xenovia then puts Seiken down and breaks up the two girls, who put Issei and down and quickly bow with apologies. Its then that they finally notice Xenovia, and they both look very confused as Gerhilde wonders.

"Aunt Xenovia? How did you get all the way over here?"

 **Quick Disclaimer- To avoid confusion, future versions of any character when mentioned or in a scene with their younger self will be written in bold letters. I.E** Xenovia **represents the past, and Xenovia will be future**. **It is not lost to me that it would be confusing.**

Shiroka somewhat gets it from **Xenvoia's** explination, but her younger counterpart explains the gaps with the best of her knowledge. Shiroka notices Seiken on the ground and is immediately concerned about him as she lifts him to check his injuries and immediately deduces.

"His wounds aren't fatal, but he seems to be hurt worse than the others for some reason."

Xenovia looks down with a little guilt and confesses.

"It's probably because he took the full force of Saya's attack."

The sound of Saya's name is enough to get Shiroka and Gerhilde's attention as they both ask in tandem.

"Saya was here on this island?"

Gerhilde and Shiroka then look around the area with intense eyes and Xenovia is getting a little worried, but the two girls tell her.

"We have to get out of here now! We'll explain we get off island and back home."

Xenovia picks up Seiken again, Shiroka picks up Issei, and Gerhilde picks up Irina and three girls run off to the hotel to get everyone treated. While running, Shiroka tell Xenovia.

"You know, I could carry Seiken, since he's probably heavier than Issei."

Xenovia shakes her head and retorts in a calm manner.

"If my son has to save me, the least I can do is see to his safety. It is mother's duty after all."

The three girls don't stop moving until they finally make it back to the hotel. Immediately, the three who are unconscious are being treated by Asia and Aina. **Issei** is still is the midst of saying hello to his wives, which sometimes can take almost an hour. It usually starts as a kiss but then turns into making out really easily. Right now, he's busy with the bickering Rias and Akeno as he is constantly switching between the two.

After the two are finished, the others wake up, and the children are separated into a different room with help from Kuroka, Koneko, and Ravel, Seiken and his other siblings are in their rooms resting, and the remaining girls and **Issei** are ready to talk with their past, literally. **Xenovia and Issei** are shocked to say the least seeing their younger selves, but they compose themselves as they talk about what happened as **Issei** is mad about not being told, but he can't possibly stay mad at any of his wives so he listens to Rias's explanation as she knows it. She then deeply apologizes to her husband.

"I'm sorry to I didn't tell immediately, but I didn't want to worry you. You've got so much on responsibility as it is."

 **Issei** looks at his wife with a calm smile and tells her.

"Look, I think it's cool that you don't want me to worry, but I need to know these things as soon as they happen."

Rias nods as the talk continues about what to do about this weird situation. What they know, this group their dealing with has the ability to resurrect the dead, and pull people from the past. With this said, Rias and the others think it would be best to have the past Issei, Irina, and Xenovia stay for the time being as sending them back now wouldn't do much and they'd just end up in a different location.

Irina still looks distraught about what happened with Saya, and **Issei** sees this then tells his younger self.

"Hey, I know someone you'll want to see."

Issei looks at the adult girls and realizes that Saya wasn't lying to him about what she said and says with a staring look.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm seeing what I want to see."

Even though not all of the girls are in the room, Issei is still enjoying the sight of seeing the girls larger breasts. His adult self is FAR from ignorant to this fact as he knows his younger self too well to think otherwise. Rather than give a long-winded speech on why waiting is better (because in this case it really isn't) he simply grabs his younger self by the collar and drags him through the doorway with the younger Issei complaining all the way out.

Once they're outside the room, Issei asks his older self a much more serious question.

"Hey, Big Me, did you forgive Irina?"

 **Issei** answers his younger self's question with happy tone.

"Of course, I love my wives equally, including Irina. She's one of loves of my life, and I want to see her happy and smiling."

Issei still comments.

"But what happened was so wrong on so many levels."

 **Issei** adds.

"I blame Michael more than anyone else, but I don't hate him. If it wasn't for him, I'd never be able to have a relationship with Irina in the first place. Plus, when you love someone enough, you let go of the problem…partially"

 **Issei** then knocks on one of the doors and Sirzechs answers. Issei is surprised to Sirzechs dressed so casually as he dressed like a beach bum. But **Issei** tells his brother-in-law.

"Bro, I need you tell everyone to just get off this island ASAP, I'll drop little me off at the house."

Sirzechs nods as he leaves to inform the girls and others to quickly pack as the island can't be considered safe. Issei is about to ask about his relationship with Sirzechs, but his older self already answers.

"We're close as brothers now. I really like him more now. Plus he makes a great role model for my kids since I'm not around too much. They make me so damn proud."

The two Isseis continue down the hall and the older one grabs the doorknob of a different door and a voice calls out.

"UNLOCK!"

As **Issei** opens the way to Irina's sanctuary. While the others are quickly getting ready to board as they used magic to get the luggage quickly packed and get home. The only thing that never came into conversation between the past and future was Saya, nobody seemed to want to talk about her.

 **This concludes the Island Arc. Just because this arc has ended doesn't mean I'll slow down, it just means the story will shift a little.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 14 Home Sweet Home

Xenovia and Irina ride on the cozy plane with the future versions of their friends. They've decided to take the plane home for the children as they just love flying on this aircraft. Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Mrs. Hyoudou all worked hard to quickly prepare a quick lunch for the ride back for the children to keep them distracted and happy as they have gone through an ordeal.

Xenovia is sitting across her future self, who is wearing a simple outfit of short jeans and a blue shirt with a gold pendant. What really catches Xenovia's eye is that her older self is holding a baby and is gently rocking her. She (Xenovia) asks with wonder.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

 **Xenovia** continues rocking her baby as she answers.

"She's a girl, and her name is Constance. She's about eight months old."

Xenovia then looks around the other seats and sees that Akeno and Koneko are also holding babies of their own. She then looks at her older self again, and **Xenovia** is now holding Constance out to hand the baby to her younger self to hold. Xenovia takes the baby who immediately takes with her as the older one says.

"She's a very good baby."

Xenovia looks at down at the infants little face and is also smitten with her.

 **Irina's Sanctuary**

The two Isseis are inside the sanctuary and the past one is looking around the scenery, particularly the large bed. Before he can ask anything, his older self already answers.

"Yes, this is where Irina and I get are dirty dirty freak freak on."

Issei starts getting perverted thoughts as he reaches for the sheets in the hopes of even getting an idea, but his older self grabs him yet again much to his chagrin. Irina is napping in the garden area with her two children on a picnic mat. **Issei** pulls his younger self back and tells him.

"Look, Irina is about eight months pregnant right now. The last thing we need is anything that will cause her any sort of surprise, so just wait lounge area, and don't sniff the sheets."

Issei puts on a pouty look with his arms crossed as he sits on the couch in the lounge area. He then puts on the TV to watch something. He notices the enormous library and even a folder labeled: Darling's Mix in the TV archives. Which immediately catches his eye as he opens it and it reveals a long list of pornography, and he shouts in mind to avoid being heard by his older self?

" _Ah Hell Yeah!"_

He then flicks through the list and finds a promising title. He then clicks the play button with sound muted, by an icon that resembles Irina's wages a finger with a scolding expression with a password input.

" _Ah Shit …of course there'd be a childblocker on this thing. This IS Irina's room."_

Issei tries a bunch of passwords like Lord Michael, God, Darling, and even his own name, but in the end, the childblocker simply turns up the volume on the TV and puts up an educational Christian kids show most likely for Ai and Shime. Issei sits through this for about twenty minutes until his older self returns with the other two kids in his arms as they are both napping. Irina already kissed them goodbye so they're ready to go.

 **Issei** notices his younger counterpart watching TV and asks in a joking way.

"So, couldn't figure out the password huh?"

Issei hides the remote and his older self quietly says.

"The password is Reverse Cowgirl."

Issei doesn't know how to interpret that, but his older says.

"I'm pretty sure you know why that is."

Issei then slams his head against the table in front of him multiple times as he now gets the meaning. He then thinks in anger.

" _Is my future self trying to piss me off!?"_

 **Issei** gives a big grin to his younger counterpart as the leave to the Hyoudou residence. Irina is still in garden, so she never notices the younger version of her husband. **Issei's** unlock ability also allows him to revisit any area where a door exists that he used this power on, and he uses this to warp to the residence.

They arrive on the entrance area of the residence, and while it is large and roomy, Issei still comments.

"Heh, so thirty years later, the place hasn't changed a bit."

 **Issei** then adds.

"What this? This is just the ground area."

 **Issei** leads his past self's to a center platform with a dragon symbol on it and a platform lowers them to a bigger area. This area is decorated with red décor and dragon symbols on the walls. There is a deep pond area with fish of varying species here, and there are nine large doors with a statue of one of Issei's wives standing above it. The statues depict them in the nude and look very similar to the one Issei made of Rias in school years ago only these are much bigger and nearly reach the ceiling. There are also smaller doorways that lead to less special areas. Issei is just staring at these large statues and his older self explains.

"Made all of those myself. Let's just say that scoring so much made find a muse, a huge one."

 **Issei** then explains the layout of this new area. This is a new larger portion of the manor that was made underground by Rias's father and Ravel's father. The two wanted to make this home larger as they expected Issei's family to expand, which it did. This wasn't necessary as the home was huge as is, but they wouldn't hear of it. Each of the statues represents a different girl's private section within this area and each of these areas has ten bedrooms that are given to their individual children with a large master bedroom. While a lot of the bedrooms are vacant, they've actually predicted that within the next century, each of these rooms will be filled. Issei's parents still live on the above area and use the empty rooms for guests. The smaller doors in this area are meant for the pool area, a library, a bigger gym with equipment, a Japanese garden area, a kitchen, the birthing room, a playground, a game room, and a giant hot spring and bathing area. The luxury areas were added when some happy grandparents and uncles got carried away with the plans to make this the ultimate living place for the girls children.

Issei runs around and checks out each of these new rooms as his future self walks into the door next to Irina's statue to put the two children to bed. Issei loves this new addition to the already massive house. He is checking out the game room which is equipped with tons of huge TVs and tons of gaming consoles, and there's even a station with a soda fountain and a snack machine. He exits this room with a candy bar and a cup of soda from the fountain. He then peeks in the pool area and it is looks like a fragment of an island rather than a pool area.

His older self return to the hub and signals to him so they can further talk about some more details about what happens next. Issei asks.

"Hey, where's my…I mean our room?"

 **Issei** sighs a bit and disappointedly answers.

"I'm afraid I don't have one. Originally, there was going to one big bedroom with a huge bed for me and the girls, but I don't have enough time to sleep here regularly. Rarely, I even get chance to come here, and even rarer I ever get to sleep here. Whenever I do, I just sleep in one of girls rooms."

Issei gets his perverted look and quickly says.

"But that should be freaking awesome."

 **Issei** scratches his head and explains something he wishes wasn't true.

"Yeah, but it just doesn't feel right to me. I only sleep in their beds because I try to do something, but don't. All I do give them a small portion of a fraction of the attention I should be giving them."

Issei looks a little down now, and then his older self says.

"I gotta go now."

Issei gets a little upset because he wants to talk with his older self some more, but he says.

"I'm sure that you'll be fine. When your Irina gets here, show her the two kids and that lift her spirit a bit, (gets more serious) and please don't go in Saya's room…please."

Issei nods as his older leaves by warping away leaving him alone in this massive hub area. He decides to check out some of these rooms a bit more. He decides to start where he thinks is the best place, Rias's area. He gazes at her statue as he walks through the large door and sees a long hallway with a bunch of doors spaced apart leading to a larger door at the end. Issei starts with this larger door which is Rias's room. He walks in it, and it is a lovely room with nice decorations, a mirror and makeup stand, and big closet full of dresses, and a large bed. He then leaves this room as it really doesn't feel right being in here right now. He simply goes to the game room to wait out until the others come back in a few hours.

 **Author's Note- I know this chapter is short, but it's mostly meant to establish the home area and next chapter will be a normal length one.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.15 Settling

After some hours, the plane has landed, and Issei actually tells this because the hangar is actually in the house. The plane flies through a glyph and is teleported to the hangar from an area that nobody will the plane from. The children rush out of the plane as they are excited to get back home as their mothers follow them. Issei accesses this room via another door that hasn't checked out yet and is on a balcony watching the plane open and stairs form which just blows his mind even more.

" _Damn, this place just keeps getting crazier!"_

The children immediately make their way off the plane with their mothers following them down. The others are simply getting the luggage put away with magic. Xenovia and Irina join with Issei in the lobby and have similar reactions, but Irina still comments on the statues being naked.

"Darling is still a pervert even as a man."

Xenovia likes her statue and says with a confident smile.

"I actually can't wait to see their unveiling some day."

Before too long, Issei and Irina are handed clothes by Rias because Issei is still dressed in his tropical outfit, and Irina is still wearing her exorcist uniform. They are handed Kuoh uniforms along with their usual extras since Rias remembers very well that Issei wears his uniform open with a red shirt underneath, and Irina wears black shorts under her skirt.

Rias also explains.

"Until we get the situation settled, you three are going to attend school regularly. It'll start back up in week since summer vacation is now. I've already cleared it with Saji."

Rias explains that Saji is the current headmaster, and why he took the position in the first place which immediately catches their ears.

 **Headmasters Office at Kuoh**

Saji is playing a game of chess against Sona. Sona's hair is slightly longer and she wears a very nice business dress that has the Sitri symbol as a pin on the neck. It is a black outfit with light-blue undershirt and trim around the ends of her outfit. She wears a new pair of glasses with slimmer frames to look more professional. She has taken over as the head of the family.

Sona moves her bishop in a spot and says.

"Checkmate, Saji."

Saji grabs the edge of the chess table and grips it tightly. Sona stands up, compliments Saji's improvement, and leaves. Before leaving the room, Sona tells Saji.

"See to it that our daughter is rewarded for her top marks."

Sona exits out the door and Saji looks disappointed and pulls out a small book and writes about this lose making this a little over six thousand loses in a row. Saji then gets a knock on his door and his daughter enters the room. Her name is Ion Sitri. She is the current student council president and the next head of the house of Sitri. She has her father's hair color, but other than that, she looks identical to her mother but her hairstyle is a little messier and she wears a necklace that looks like a sea serpent. She is wearing her uniform which is just a standard Kuoh girls uniform. She approaches her father, who now has his head on the table facedown. Ion immediately notes this and says.

"Dad, forget about beating mom."

Saji raises his hand and slams it on the table and retorts in a calm manner.

"Ion, your mom is too worth it to quit now. I don't plan to give up."

Ion is actually an illegitimate daughter. Sona and Saji had her without being married, they still aren't. Saji got very lucky on a special night, and Ion was born as a result, but Sona refused to marry him on her principles. She bore the humiliation of being accused of adultery, but withstood it and has since repaired her image. She still loves her daughter, and she wasn't ignorant to Saji's feelings and made him a deal. Once a day, he could challenge her to a game of chess, and she'd marry him if he manages to win just a single game. However, she only permitted this deal after Ion was born so she could think more clearly.

Saji has asked his daughter to help out with the situation at the Hyoudou residence. He tells her what he has been told, and she agrees to help. Saji became the headmaster to be closer to his daughter as she has mostly lived with her mother, but Saji is always around anyway, so they have a good relationship.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei, Xenovia, and Irina are dressed in their uniforms which make them feel more at home again, even though Xenovia has been wearing hers the entire time. They now stand before as most of them are wearing their uniforms since most of them attend Kuoh except Giras, Aina, Shuri, and the too small children. Issei is formally introduced to all of them ending with Giras. He is happy to meet them all, but once he looks at Giras, it feels different because she's his eldest child. He nervously says.

"So…you're my first kid."

Giras simply smiles and gives her father a big hug and she asks with a smile.

"Do you want me to call you daddy?"

Issei would be feeling really happy right now if this girl wasn't his daughter as his face is buried in her chest and she has the same amazing figure as her mother. It only gets worse a slightly jealous Shuri walks over starts hugging him from behind and says.

"He's my father too. I want to call him daddy."

Immediately after this, all of the children tackle the three and knock them to the ground as the girls all laugh. Irina is the only other person hugging children as she has been introduced to Ai and Shime, who both adore her. Irina has a big smile on her face as she lovingly embraces these two. Xenovia is in the company of her twin children Seiken and Camilla. Camilla wears the skirt, but the boys top of the uniform. Xenovia is then informed about Nero Angelo and their involvement in the group. Xenovia asks if she is involved with the group, but her older self walks by and answers for her.

"No, I've ultimately retired from fighting."

Xenovia is surprised to hear this from her older self and is a little upset, but she ( **Xenovia** ) quickly explains.

"I have a job and I'm a mother. I wanted to do something to set an example to my children and be a mother they can look up to. Abandoning fighting was just a matter of priorities."

Xenovia wonders if this is the reason she can't summon Durandal, and once again, her future self has the answer.

"Durandal belongs to Seiken now."

Seiken summons Durandal and shows it to his mother or mothers in this case. Camilla doesn't look jealous in the slightest that her twin brother is flaunting the sword. Rather, she just simply watches her brother lightly swing the sword around.

After some more time, all but three of the children go back to their rooms. Seiken, Raezal, and Gerhilde stay as they have been chosen as personal escorts for the three. Seiken, naturally, will follow Xenovia, Gerhilde will follow Irina, and Raezal will follow Issei. Seiken and Xenovia decide to go to special area while Gerhilde gives Irina a tour. This leaves Issei and Raezal alone since the other girls have things to do.

Raezal bows to Issei and politely says.

"I am thrilled to be your guide during your stay in our time, Father."

Issei scratches the back of his head and replies in a bashful way.

"Hey, don't be so…formal with me, uh son. Just call me Issei cuz it sounds weird to be called dad right now."

Raezal rises and smiles as he says.

"Of course, Issei."

A sweet smell enters the room as Ravel exits from the kitchen with a tray with plates and vials on it and roles into her doorway as Raezal follows her knowing what it means as Issei follows him to check out what this great smell is. The two boys then immediately walk to Raezal's room, which has his name engraved on the door, and see that Ravel has set a table with nice silverware and has prepared pancakes for the two of them. Ravel has been working on this for a little bit as she has prepared a couple of stacks and many toppings ready for them and some glasses of milk with a pitcher of juice. Ravel sits as she tells the two.

"Eat as much as you like. All has been loving prepared by myself."

Ravel also has two chairs ready for the boys to sit in as they enjoy Ravel's pancakes as she smiles at their enjoyment of her cooking. Issei naturally compliments her.

"This is even better than I remember it, Ravel."

Ravel tilts her head and boasts.

"Of course, I've been preparing these for you since our wedding and for Raezal since he could chew."

The two boys simply enjoy their treat. In a different part of the building, Irina and Gerhilde are looking at the various books within the library, and Irina then tells Gerhilde.

"Um, I'm a little exhausted from everything. Is it okay if I go take a nap?"

Gerhilde hops from one of the shelves holding a finance book as she tells Irina in an explaining way.

"That's okay. Aunty Rias said that whenever you sleep, your more than welcome to use your own room here, or any of the ones that are vacant."

Irina walks off and as she touches the doorknob, Gerhilde adds in a more serious tone.

"But don't go into Saya's room. Father doesn't like when people go into her room."

Irina gives an uneasy smile as she replies.

"Not a problem, I won't go in there. I swear it on Lord Michael's name."

Gerhilde goes back to her book searching unaware that Irina actually has her fingers crossed. Irina then takes one last look at Gerhilde and thinks.

"I'm really sorry."

Irina looks around and sees the lobby area empty. She then makes her way to her door and enters her hallway. Among the hallway doors and sees Saya's door. Gerhilde actually didn't trust her words, so she is standing in front of the main door ready to go in and stop Irina, but before she can go in, someone puts their hand on her shoulder. Gerhilde turns and sees Giras behind her and she tells her.

"Gerhilde, let her see it this once. She of all people deserves to see it."

Gerhilde retorts in a quieter tone.

"But you know father hates it when people go in there."

Giras shakes her head and adds.

"Everyone except for Irina. Don't argue with your eldest sister. I'll take responsibility if someone finds out."

Gerhilde nods and walks off to her own room. Irina takes a deep breath as she grabs the doorknob and turns it to open the door. She walks into the bedroom and sees where her daughter once lived. It is great looking room with a comfortable looking bed with fluffy sheets, a big TV, a bathroom, a mini fridge, and a bookshelf. In the corner of the room, there are a pair of swords leaned against the wall. Irina checks these two and they are made of blessed silver. She then decides to look around the bed to see if there's anything to find, and to her satisfaction, she finds a diary. Irina was actually to find one and she cracks it open and reads a page that looks to be about when Saya was about nine or eight.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today I started my sword training with uncle Kiba. Mother told that she I'm going to be a Brave Saint like her someday and personally work under Lord Michael. I don't really get why Lord Michael is so important yet, but I really like him. He's pretty, and he's really nice to me. I wanted to ask father about it, but he's busy again. At least I have mother, but I wish I had baby brother or sister like me a half breed. Some mean man in glasses called me a filthy hybrid and a mother a sow or something, whatever that means._

Irina smiles warmly reading this entry, so she reads another entry from maybe when Saya was about ten or twelve years old.

 _Dear Diary_

 _My chest is growing for some reason. Mother wouldn't give me a direct answer, so I asked Aunty Rias. She said that I'm getting my boobies, and she says that my father loves them. I asked her if he would love me more now that I have them, but she said that isn't how it worked, but he'd probably love mother more if she had bigger boobies. I just don't get adults."_

Irina gets a little flustered at this one, but finds it adorable. She then prepares herself because this next one appears to be from when Saya was about fifteen years old.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Seiken tried to tell me that Irina is trying again, but he simply won't listen to me. I even hold back my urge to hurt her whenever I see her. They just don't get it; I don't plan on forgiving, ever. In fact, I get disturbed just looking in the mirror because of how much I look like her. I have her eyes, her hair, and ever worse, her face. The only good thing to come from her is my sister and brother. I love them both very much, but it's hard for me to look at them sometimes. I love Seiken as well. I just don't know how I'd ever be happy without him in my life. I have Xenovia to thank for that, why she couldn't she be my mother?_

Irina sighs sadly and with a deep breath as she reads the last entry in the diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I've stuck it out. Tomorrow is the day that I get inducted as an exorcist. Michael has already given me my Brave Saint mark as a symbol of my fortitude. As if even care about being a Brave Saint anymore. Writing this and thinking about it, I'd rather be an Evil Piece. If I was a pure devil or even a human, I'm sure I'd be happier. When I learned about the mistreatment of Asia and Xenovia plus the nurses of Nero Angelo, I simply can't help but despise angels. Angels have never done anything to help us. When Rias was under a curse by Loki, my worthless mother wouldn't help her. When the angels smell any threat, they cower and leave it alone. I wonder what they'd do if someone started killing them. I bet then they'd do something then. I think that we would be much better off if they died. Lord Michael, Griselda, Irina, and all the others should die. I think that would really be my achievement, ridding the world of a useless faction…angels. I'll kill them all I'll kill them all I'll kill them all I'll kill them all(_ continues for about three pages) _I'LL KILL THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_

Irina drops the diary after reading such a hateful entry. She then actually begins to fear her daughter as sits on the bed in shock from the entry. She then hears someone entering the bedroom and ducks under the bed to avoid being seen. She sees a pair of feet walking around and wonders who it is since **Issei** doesn't like for anybody to come in here. The person sits on the bed at the edge and they says.

"You read the diary didn't you? It's okay, Irina. You deserve to be in this room more than anyone else I know besides my father. I've actually read the diary many times since she left us."

Irina moves out from under the bed and stands up to see Giras. Irina simply asks.

"Why do you care so much about my daughter?"

Giras smiles and puts her hand to her left eye as she answers.

"Because, no matter what she's done, Saya is my little sister, and she always will be."

Giras then pats the spot next to herself to signal to Irina to sit next to her. Irina complies and Giras explains to her.

"At first, I hated you as well for what happened. Saya had scars that would never fade on the birth trait you gave her. However, I changed my way of thinking when I saw how much you suffered for your decision. Now, I detest Michael, but I don't believe that violence will solve this matter, so I left it alone for everyone's benefit. Also, I've seen just how much love and attention you give Shime and Ai. I never doubt beyond a second that those two get the love and attention they need from you."

Giras stands up and walks out the door and says one last thing.

"I recommend that you read that entire diary. It's a real page turner."

Irina looks at the diary and leaves the room with it as she goes to her own room.

 **Nero Angelo Headquarters**

Xenovia and Seiken arrive in a large room decorated with murals of devils and angels. This room feels like it has an even balance of darkness and light within it. It has a large table with plenty of empty chairs, a lounge area with a couch and a pool table, and even a jukebox. Xenovia looks around and Seiken explains.

"This is where me, Camilla, and Shiroka receive or orders from Michael himself. Plus one more thing."

Seiken looks at the table and a white glyph appears and a square thin box appears. It is a white box made of cardboard and has a great smell coming from it. Xenovia walks over to it and inspects the box to find it has a cartoon caricature of Asia on it. Seiken opens the box and reveals a pizza with assorted toppings on it. He takes a slice and explains more.

"Asia makes these whenever we're having a meeting, but I asked her for one just as a snack before we left. She's really good at making these; I've never ordered from anywhere because of her."

Xenovia takes a slice as well and takes a bite. She knows that Asia is an amazing cook, but this is just amazing. The two enjoy their snack and Seiken asks.

"Mother, there's always been something I've wanted to do with you. Would you please join me on my next assignment?"

Xenovia remembers that her older self retired, and Seiken clearly wants this, so she agrees which gets Seiken more motivated for his next mission. He's wanted to fight alongside his mother for years now so he's enthralled to get the chance at last.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 16 Concerns

Issei is sleeping alone in a vacant room in Rias's hallway. He is getting everything together as this whole ordeal has been a lot to swallow and it feels good to simply relax. Luckily, the bed he is sleeping in is super comfortable. He has a wonderful dream about the girls grown up bodies. He is then woken up by knocking on the door, and he gets up to answer it. His pajamas are basically his old ones which Koneko has kept, and occasionally sniffed. He answers the door and sees Xenovia and Irina standing at the doorway. Xenovia is wearing a simple tank-top that Camilla gave her and a pair of red shorts. Irina is wearing a white nightgown with yellow frills with her hair down. They both tell Issei that they couldn't get to sleep due to the overwhelming events that they experienced today.

Issei agrees to let them sleep in his bed with him tonight. Issei and Irina go straight to the bed, but Xenovia actually begins stripping down and Issei immediately asks why, to which she responds in her plain manner.

"I understand you prefer to sleep with naked women, so I'm simply making you more comfortable."

Irina objects to this by saying.

"Sleeping naked can lead to getting sick."

Issei wonders who told her that, but Xenovia ignores this and gets under the sheets and snuggles next to Issei even with her terrible sleeping posture. Irina does the same, but she has better sleeping posture, and is still wearing her pajamas. Suddenly, Issei feels a little more at home, but he misses his Rias despite literally seeing her earlier today. He then thinks that he'd like to personally get know his kids a bit better than just knowing their names and faces.

The next day, Issei gathers his eldest children upon speaking to them at breakfast. The meals in this home now take place in a big banquet room since there is so many mouths to feed at once. Rias, Asia, Akeno, Mrs. Hyoudou, and Ravel all work together to prepare massive meals for the family while the kids handle the dishes together, so meals are easier to do than they appear as they share the work. Also, as a nice bonus, Rias's father had mini screens installed on each section of the table where each person sits so that they can talk to each other without the need to shout at each other. Issei used this to talk to his eldest children. They are happy to spend time with him and they arrange for this week to show him around and he gets to know them better.

The first of his children he gets to spend time with is Shuri. She takes her father by the hand and takes him outside with a big grin on her face as they leave the residence. Shuri actually takes her father on what by all means would look like a date. She takes him to a café for coffee as the morning starter, she takes him clothes shopping, and she even gets ice cream for the two of them as she has a lot of money to burn.

She and Issei sit on a bench and enjoy their ice cream together and he is a little confused by her choices for the short afternoon they've spent together thus far. He has enjoyed it since it made him feel like he spent the afternoon with Akeno if she was a brunette. But he still asks.

"Shuri, why did we just go on a date?"

Shuri, who is licking her ice cream, simply answers.

"I wanted to spend a normal day with dad, that's all."

Issei gets it since he's not ignorant to her parent situation, but he still has to say.

"But what I want to know is who YOU are, Shuri. I mean, you've got a freaking hot mom and deadbeat dad. But that's all I know about you. What do you do for starters?"

Shuri looks at Issei and states.

"Don't call my dad a deadbeat. He's a good dad that can't be around that much is all. But as for what I do….well."

Shuri gives a more mischievous smile as she looks at her cell phone and looks at the date and says.

"Perfect, we can shoot early."

Issei is now curious and thinks that she might be an actress or something. Instead, Shuri brings Issei to a studio somewhere in the richer part of the city. The studio has a beach set ready, a crew on standby, and a tray of food of drinks. A well dressed man in sunglasses greets Shuri upon her entering the room and immediately takes note of Issei and tells her in fast manner.

"Shuri, I've told you I don't know how many times that having a boyfriend is damaging to your career. You have to tell this man that while he is lucky for the time, you must think of you career, and another thing…."

The well dressed man simply goes on and on until Shuri simply replies in a calm tone with calm smile.

"This young man is a relative of my father. He wanted to see what I do for a living."

Immediately, the man takes back everything he just said and Shuri tells Issei to stand where he is or grab some of the food because she needs to get changed. Issei looks around and sees a couple of men holding cameras and an entire picture taking set. Issei gets the idea, but something doesn't feel right at the pit of his stomach. He is a little more comfortable when he sees two bodyguards show up and stand in front of the door that Shuri enters to change. A cameraman explains to Issei.

"Last month, Shuri was harassed by a reporter who snuck into her room and her dad showed up and beat him up. Apparently the man grabbed her rear and her father didn't take too kindly to that."

Issei then thinks with his arms crossed.

" _Yeah, knowing me I probably beat his ass nine ways to Sunday. Grab my kid's ass and see what happens."_

Shuri then exits the room wearing a two-piece red swimsuit with a logo on the left breast. Issei blushes and punches himself in the face because he has to constantly remind himself that he's staring at his daughter. Luckily, Akeno now shows up with Shuri's brothers who have all come to support their big sister. Shuri puts on a big smile as she says hi to her mother and younger brothers. They look so prideful seeing Shuri wear such a revealing outfit, and Akeno seems especially pleased. Shuri then goes onto the beach set and starts posing as cameras take her picture over and over again as she poses differently each time. Akeno explains to Issei.

"Doesn't she look so happy right now? Shuri loves modeling and always has. She loves wearing new clothes, she loves the camera, and she loves it when people admire her beauty. It may sound vain, but she just loves the attention. Truth is, about six months ago, I actually came on set and they took my picture for a magazine cover."

Akeno then shows Issei a magazine that she made the cover for. It is an issue of _Mother's Monthly_ and Akeno looks as if she's about to have another baby because this was taken one month before Inei was born. The story is that Akeno came to give Shuri her lunch during a photo shoot and was spotted by the magazine's editor and she liked the way Akeno looked in that state. Shuri is a relatively famous model. She usually poses for magazines and occasionally uses her talent for it to help advertise stores. She occasionally does conventions in cosplay to promote video games or anime to help them market the product in question.

Upon thinking about Shuri's enjoyment, Issei smiles with a prideful smile as he watches Shuri happily pose in her swimsuit, but he still has to think.

" _I don't think I'm ever going to be okay with a bunch of guys eye-humping my kid."_

A little later, Issei is walking around by himself to check out the city and see if there is any difference after thirty years. He notices that hardly anything has changed at all except for a couple of stores and businesses being different. He then comes by a diner that looks interesting since Issei is still a little hungry. He thinks he should have left the studio with Akeno and Shuri and hopefully get something to eat from Akeno. He checks his pockets to see if he has any money in his pockets by any chance. Luckily, he finds a wallet in his pocket with a note from Rias that reads: _I thought that you may need some walking money. Don't worry about the amount and just enjoy yourself –Love Rias._ Issei checks the wallet and sees he's got a lot of money in it. Rias was overly generous, so he decides to get something to eat in this diner.

As he enters the diner, which is really a small Italian restaurant, Issei gets a smell of something cheesy. Issei looks around the place and even spots a familiar face, Rias. He immediately walks over to her table, but it turns out not to be Rias, but Giras. Issei is little disappointed, but only a little. She is eating what appears to be a pasta dish with a red sauce. She lightly greets her father with a hand gesture as she has food in her mouth.

Issei sits down to talk with her as she chews and swallows her food. Giras asks upon clearing her mouth.

"So, you've come here for a lunch, Father?"

Issei can't get over how much Giras looks like her mother except for her parted hair. Issei thinks for a second and asks the first thing off the top of his head.

"So, what are you eating?"

Giras rubs her finger across her plate to get the rest of the sauce left on the plate and answers.

"Pasta with red sauce."

Issei looks at the menu as looking at Giras simply makes him miss his Rias more. Plus, it's even harder because Giras is just as attractive as her mother, and Issei doesn't want to feel like a creep. He's a perv, but he's not that much of a perv. Giras then tells her father.

"I recommend the chicken calzone with marinara sauce."

Issei puts down his menu after taking a deep breath and nods since he thinks he'll order that. Giras then out of the blue points outside the window and Issei looks out of it. He then sees Seiken walking around with a girl with black hair and orange eyes wearing a green dress with a sword-shaped necklace. Seiken has a goofy grin on his face as he talks with this young lady as she laughs at his expression. Giras explains.

"That is Seiken's girlfriend. They've been going out ever since he saved her life."

Issei looks at Giras and suddenly thinks back to the story Saya mentioned and wonders if this has anything to do with it. Giras, almost as if she's reading his thoughts, says.

"Yes, she was a victim of the group Seiken was sent to destroy with Irina, Saya, and Kiba two years ago."

Issei is a little creeped out now and says a little annoyed.

"Okay, stop reading my mind."

Giras smirks and asks.

"Where did Saya end the story? She loved to talk about it, so I assume she told it to you."

Issei mentions what he remembers about the story, and Giras finishes it for him.

 **Two Years Ago**

The party of Seiken, Irina, Saya, and Kiba are charging down the halls of the base of the organization. Seiken is still equipped with his newly acquired gauntlets and greaves and takes the lead as his Boosted Gear is still in effect and he can run much faster. Besides, he can hear someone screaming for help. He runs to a room that looks like a sacrificial chamber. In it, a woman who has been stripped naked is being levitated and is covered in cuts which is causing a steady flow of bleeding which falls into a circle with strange writing in it, and a sadistic man with long hair and a purple suit has his arms extended. Currently a sacrifice is being held. Seiken then immediately takes note of the girl being used, she has a look of absolute despair as she continually cries for help. The man laughs as he relishes every moment and doesn't seem to notice Seiken. Then a portal opens beneath the girl as tendrils come out of it after the appearance of a demonic eye. She then screams louder upon seeing them as her body begins to glow red.

Seiken growls underneath his breath as he runs to portal and actually jumps into it and disrupts the ritual as the tendrils retreat into the portal as if the monster believes that Seiken is the offering and the portal closes leaving the man annoyed as his ritual has ended in failure. He then puts his arms back and the girl falls to the ground as Irina, Kiba, and Saya arrive in the room and see the scene. The man in the suit is expressing his frustration at the failure. Immediately, Kiba runs over and gets the girl to safety upon seeing her wounds from the ritual and Irina asks.

"Where's Seiken?"

The girl starts crying as she realizes that Seiken is the one who stopped the ritual and saved her life and feels remorse over his sacrifice. The three other members of the party are naturally upset at this as Irina despairs on how she's going to tell Xenovia, Kiba feels horrified as Seiken is like a nephew to him, and Saya is visibly angry as she has lost her brother. The man in the purple suit now notices the three and decides to take them as well and summons two monstrous bull-like demons that have limbs like apes and sharp claws. Irina steps up alongside her daughter as they ready to fight the two demons. Irina holds out Excalibur Cherub and it then gains two angel wing-like protrusions at the hilt as the sword becomes engulfed in white fire. Saya pulls out her two swords and uses one to hit Irina's sword as she charges for the demon on the left as Irina goes after the right. Kiba stands back as the two go at their targets.

Saya runs up to her target and it swings its claws at her but she jumps into the air and uses a cross slash to cut off both of the demon's arms causing it spew blue blood as it falls to the ground flailing around. Irina's foe does a similar action only it follows its slash with an immediate ramming attack, but Irina still dodges it with grace as she uses her angel wings to fly in the air so it can't hit her. Irina then holds her sword in front of her as the flames get a little more intense as she then throws it into the ground causing a pillar of white flame to burst out of the ground and then it moves towards the demon and it can't move out of the way at all so it is engulfed and immediately turned to ash by the white fire.

Saya's opponent then rises up from the ground and attempts to drop kick her, but Irina swiftly shoots a fire slash wave from her sword and it too burns the demon to ashes. Irina then runs over to Saya and asks with concern.

"Saya, did he hurt you?"

Saya then pushes her mother to the ground and snaps at her.

"I didn't need your help! I could have killed it myself!"

Kiba then runs over and chastises Saya for her childish outburst by telling her.

"Okay, that's enough, Saya. Your mother was just helping you. I think could at least appreciate that much."

Saya points at Kiba and retorts.

"I'm not taking crap from you, Kiba. So don't go acting all belligerent towards me."

Saya then looks at her mother again and says.

"Why didn't follow him? If you had just done your job, he wouldn't have been eaten."

At this point, Saya is just placing blind hatred as she should know that Seiken moved to fast to catch up with even with Irina's angel powers. The portal opens up again in the middle of the circle and the girl begins to cower as she's afraid the demon will try to eat her again. A blue streak emerges from the portal. A figure covered in Scale Mail that is blue with yellow eyes and is even wearing a coat covered in blue scales to match the armor. The man in the suit then boasts.

"Yes, my ritual was a success after all!"

He then laughs as he commands his demon to attack the others in the room. The dragon looks at them and then turns his look back to the man in the purple suit. The dragon's helm then shifts revealing Seiken's face. He has achieved his Scale Mail while in the demon's domain. The man, utterly confused, asks.

"Where's my demon?"

Seiken walks over to the portal, reaches into it, and pulls out a severed head of what appears to be purplish dragonic head and throws it to the ground as he tells the man.

"Your demon is dead, and so are you."

Seiken unequips his Scale Mail and approaches the man with his sword unsheathed as he readies to finish it. The man then snaps his fingers and a third bull-like demon appears and attempts to attack Seiken by lunging at him. Seiken dodges this and ends up on the back of the demon's neck and sheathes his sword and the demon's head falls off its neck sliced into four large pieces as its body falls to the ground. The man in the purple suit is now completely out of options as he cowers in fear of the swordsman as Seiken tells him as jumps off the demon's corpse.

"You want to know what's really going to be fun when I kill you. The fact that demons are probably going to rape you in the depths of hell; just think about all those people you fed to them and see how those monsters repay you for feeding them."

Seiken then takes his sword again and swiftly slices the man into shreds. He then rejoins his friends who he thinks are just recovering from a fight. The girl notices him and hugs him with intense gratitude for saving her. He then lets her wear his coat since she's still naked and they need to get her some attention for her cuts as they cover the front of her body. The mission is success and all the members of the group have been slain.

 **Present**

Giras finishes the story and Issei is excited as he liked the action bits, but he also feels inclined to ask.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me that? Or show me Seiken's girlfriend?"

Giras drinks some water and answers.

"Because, I'm sure you want to get to know us, and I didn't want to disturb Seiken's date. Truth is, I think they've done it."

Issei's jaw drops and he tries to remain calm as he says intensely yet quietly.

"You mean dirty dirty time? Wow, just freaking wow."

Giras giggles a little as she says.

"Father, you've got so much more to learn, but for now, how about we enjoy this place for a little while."

Issei nods with a flushed look as this is still racing through his head. He now can't wait to learn more about his kids.

 **Author's Note: I've decided to take my hand at doing shipping fics with this series and have set up a poll to decide on my first one. If interested, go ahead and vote on your choice and after some time, I will do one with the top voted girl.**


	18. Chapter 18

CH.17 Dragon Premier Show

 **Years Ago**

Issei arrives in the birthing room in haste as he had to quickly get out of his latest event which was a signing. He looks around the room and sees Koneko and Rias who are both expecting him. He immediately walks to them and asks in a very serious tone.

"Where's Kuroka?"

Koneko points to a pile of stuffed animals as she explains in a slightly happy tone.

"She said that she wanted Kurone's first sight to be her parents."

Issei smiles and asks.

"So, it's a girl?"

Issei walks over to the pile of stuffed animals, gifts from everyone, and sees Kuroka's back. He then puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns her head to look at him, puts on a warm smile as she turns around revealing a newborn baby girl with black hair in her arms. The baby looks at Issei with a blank stare and Kuroka tells her.

"Kurone, this is your daddy."

Issei then starts scratching the back of Kurone's ears and her tiny tail begins to wag lightly as she laughs a little.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Pleiades sits in her thrown as she gently strokes the head of a child who is very thin and is eating a piece of fruit. Saya stands before her master as Pleiades congratulates her.

"Saya, you did so well. Now these children will have the care they need."

A confused Raynare, who is also standing before Pleiades, asks.

"Why bother? I thought you were after world conquest or something? You know, killing the angels, enslaving the humans…"

Pleiades interrupts Raynare and in an irritated tone proclaims.

"Why would I want to enslave these wonderful beings? Humans are amazing, wonderful things. Angels are the only ones who deserve death."

Saya nods as she agrees with Pleiades and adds.

"Devils and fallen angels are just as wonderful as well. Devils do as they please and grant others their desires. Fallen angels defied their arrogant brethren and live freely, and we'll free the humans from their enslavement by those archaic pigeons."

Almus enters the room and sees Pleiades gently stroking the child's head and it makes some of his memories to stir as a voice echoes through his head.

" _Ezrah, you worthless child, bring me something to drink."_

" _Yes, Momma."_

" _Ezrah, you brought me the wrong cup again!" Splashes can be heard_

" _I'm sorry, Momma."_

" _Ezrah, why can't you do anything right?"_

" _I'm sorry, Momma. I'll be good."_

Almus then begins to tremble again and Raynare looks at him and asks.

"What are you some kind of neurotic monkey or something?"

Pleiades notices this and waves her hand once again at Almus and he stops shaking completely. Raynare then shrugs and lets it go as he doesn't give a response to her. Pleiades then asks Raynare.

"How is your body feeling? Have you experienced any kind of sickness at all?"

Raynare then simply replies.

"No, I'm not an expert, but doesn't it usually take a few weeks for anything to happen? Or is this some kind of voodoo pregnancy?"

Pleiades ignores Raynare and instead asks Saya.

"Are the other children well?"

Saya nods and answers.

"They're sleeping as we speak. They were pretty lethargic after eating so much."

Pleiades nods and mentions that Freed has job now to do as well. Saya approaches her master and begs her.

"Master Pleiades, I want the power you gave me again, please."

Pleiades answers rather whimsically.

"My my, aren't we being greedy today, Saya? I'll grant your request, but may I ask why so sudden?"

Saya quickly responds.

"I want to kill Dulio Gesualdo next. Then we'll take his Longinus to help make crops for our society."

Pleiades nods as she remarks.

"As expected of my disciple, you are thinking of the benefits of our cause. I give this power to you to further our goals. But I want you to do something first. I want to know, are you interested in getting Seiken to join our cause?"

Saya quickly responds.

"Yes, of course I do! Seiken…he betrayed me…but I still love him so much. I know if we met again, he'd apologize for hurting me. He loves me; I know it."

Raynare mocks Saya by saying.

"If you love him so much, then why don't you just screw him or something?"

Saya pulls out her black katana and points at Raynare which prompts Almus to pull out his swords and them at Saya in response. Saya backs off as she prepares to receive more power from Pleiades.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

It has been three days since Issei and the two girls from the past have taken to living in this massive architect, and they've adjusted the best they can for the situation being as is. Xenovia has really taken to her son as he is still excited to do a mission with her, but her daughter Camilla seems indifferent to it.

At the moment, Issei is with the adult Koneko, who is currently taking a bath with her daughters as Koneko holds her baby Rion in her arms as she lightly cleans the infant's hair. Issei is staring at her chest as it has grown a bit and she isn't uncomfortable being naked around him at all. In fact, she is sitting so close to him, he can practically feel her breathing. Issei doesn't really know how to respond right now. Especially since Koneko not hitting him is still a more recent thing for him even in the past. Issei , flustered, asks.

"Uh, so uh, is the bath always co-ed?"

Koneko leans her head on his shoulder as she answers.

"Why bother making it otherwise? This is the only bath in house worth using. Also, our oldest daughter was conceived in this room on in this spot."

Issei suddenly gets a nosebleed as this really gets in his head.

" _Dirty time in the bath!? I have the luckiest SOB in the freaking world!_

He then feels something brushing his back, something soft and feels almost like a towel, but furrier. He looks slightly and sees Koneko's tail brushing his back and he feels it double as her second tail starts as well. Koneko stops as soon as she sees something that takes more priority as her baby gets a nosebleed as well, so she immediately gets out of the bath to get Rion to a cooler room. This leaves Issei alone in the bath with Tora, who is swimming in the giant bath with a big smile as she loves bath time. Issei calms down as he thinks.

" _Jeez, I don't know what's up with me. A Koneko that is coming on to me isn't new, but she just came off as…alluring."_

As Koneko gets a towel and walks back to her hall to get Rion into a fresh diaper and clean her nose, she passes her eldest daughter Shiroka, and tells her in fast way.

"Shiroka, Tora is still in the bath, so make sure she washes her hair please."

Shiroka just raises her hand indicating she will do this as she heads to the bath in her mother's place. Issei is soon alone as Tora gets out of the bath since she is clean and wants to get something sweet to eat. Issei thinks for a second in the bath about Koneko coming off so strong even as an adult. Shiroka then enters the bath area ready to take her bath and she notices that it is only Issei in the bath and she quickly asks.

"Did Tora wash properly?"

Issei shrugs as he didn't pay attention. Shiroka then puts her hand to her forehead as she decides to forget it since her mom probably won't give her crap about it anyway. Instead she just takes her bath along with Issei, who is still thinking about Koneko and this gets her curious as she knows her father. She asks Issei.

"Was my mom coming on strong a bit ago?"

Issei then gets out of his fantasy and sees Shiroka and responds a little nervously.

"Oh, Shiroka, sorry I didn't notice you. Well, uh, kind of…not that I'm complaining."

Shiroka then thinks for a second as she looks like she's figuring out something. Immediately, just after entering the bath, Shiroka runs out in a hurry. This leaves Issei slightly confused and he decides to get out as well since he's been in long enough.

In her room, Rias is talking with Sirzechs, who is sitting with his nephew and Rias's son Kairyu. Sirzechs has come up with something to help make up for the ruined vacation on the island. Rias is happy to hear about his plan since the other children have wanted to see this as well. Sirzechs just says it in a grandiose way.

"Oppai Dragon Rangers on the biggest screen imaginable."

Sirzechs has been working on production of Oppai Dragon Rangers for a while now as he has had trouble finding the right actors to portray the rangers. He's also very pleased about the opening theme song and even tested it with audience of varying ages. Kairyu is here because he is the actor who plays the red dragon ranger. Rias and Sirzechs agree to bring all of the children and the other girls to the theatre, which has already been rented, and premiere the first four episodes of the series as a treat to them. They'll have snacks available, comfortable seating, and great sound.

 **Nero Angelo Meeting Room**

Seiken, Camilla, and Xenovia, who is temporarily in Shiroka's seat, are in a meeting along with the other members of Nero Angelo and the adviser Leonis Maxwell. He is a Brave Saint for Gabriel, and Irina's replacement in the group. Irina was the original adviser, but when she fled to the room, Leonis was called to take her place. They are now just learning the tragic news as Leonis explains.

"It saddens me to say that Griselda Quarta was slain by an unknown enemy."

This gets the entire room talking as aside from Xenovia, the others weren't informed of this yet and Camilla has this look in her face of complete disappointment and Seiken grips the edge of his seat. Leonis further adds.

"While this loss is a heartbreaking ordeal, we must find out more about this assailant."

Xenovia is tempted to say it is Saya who did it, but she doesn't know if she should because Saya is still Irina's daughter. She instead tries appearing devastated by the news. Leonis also explains more unsettling news.

"Further, we are also facing another issue. Several young exorcists have gone missing in the last couple of days. Mainly trainees and we don't know what has happened to them. Seiken Quarta, and our guest will explore the area where Griselda was slain. Camilla Quarta and two nurses will inspect an orphanage where some of the exorcists operated as to find clues where they went around the time they went missing."

Leonis was informed of Xenovia and Irina since telling Michael was something that they needed to do as they may need his help later on. Xenovia is now garbed in a blue version of Seiken's coat with a matching spandex vest underneath, but she wears shorter pants and combat boots. She is still using Ascalon as Issei continually lets her use it since she can no longer summon Durandal for the time being.

Leonis finishes the meeting as the parties leave to complete their assignments as they warp away with the glyphs.

 **Hyoudou Residence the next day**

Issei is walking around the house seemingly alone. He slept in and now the house is mostly empty and he doesn't know that the kids and girls are at the theatre for the premier of Oppai Dragon Rangers. But, he doesn't feel alone. Somewhere above, he can hear faint breathing. Fortunately, Shiroka and Kurone are watching from a distance preparing for something they hoped they'd never have to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 18 The Cat's Call

 **Pleiades Palace Ritual Chamber**

Pleiades and Diodora are currently conducting a ritual using the blood of an angel Diodora slew recently and using to perform a resurrection spell. Diodora simply watches as his master performs the same ritual that was used to bring him back from the dead. A golden glyph appears in this golden, spherical, and lifeless room. The angel blood circles the glyph and merges with it causing to glow a shade of orange as a light engulfs the room. Pleiades watches through her visor as white particles form a visage of a teenage girl who appears to be fourteen. The light begins to fade as the particles begin to take color.

 **The Theatre**

Rias and Giras sit next to each other as the children cheer loudly at the premier of this new show. Even Sirzechs is finding a lot enjoyment in this show and Millicas has even shown up to the premier as he has always been a fan of Oppai Dragon. Giras asks her mother while looking at the screen.

"You think we should have brought Issei here with us?"

Rias intentionally left Issei at the house because he's slept in the last few days and she didn't want to wake him up. She looks around and notices some more people missing from the audience. Rias then thinks for a second and realizes her mistake as she tells Giras.

"Giras, call your father. It's that time again."

Giras gets it and leaves the room to make a call to her father.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei is in the kitchen and gets a bowl of cereal as the breathing sounds made it uncomfortable to stay in the entrance area. Kurone and Shiroka are still watching as they are waiting for something. They then give signals to one another as they get ready to make their move. Issei just sits and eats his cereal when he hears the door of the kitchen opening up. Issei looks and spits out his cereal and milk that was in his mouth when he sees who enters the room. It is both Koneko and Kuroka both dressed in very revealing loose robes with Koneko wearing white and Kuroka wearing black. Issei's shift between the two as he can't stop looking at either of them as they slowly walk to him with these alluring expressions on their faces and they have a sweet aroma surrounding them. He gets flushed with a big smile on his face and thinks.

" _This awesome, awesome, and their bazongas are freaking amazing! I saw Koneko's last, but holy shit did they get better, and Kuroka's are even bigger than before"_

The two nekomata sisters suddenly appear a little more aggressive as they start running and they both tackle Issei in his chair and their tails move back and forth with hearts floating by the scene. Kurone and Shiroka burst into the room and grab Issei by his arms as their mothers grab his legs and they get into a game of tug-of-war. The two mothers don't say anything as they hiss at their daughters for trying to take Issei from them. The two daughters then equip their Boosted Gears. Kurone's is black with red spikes and a golden-yellow gem. They then get the upper hand on their mothers and pulls Issei away and run off while dragging him by the arms as their mother run after them. Kuroka reaches between her breats and pulls out what appears to be two talismans as she throws them and they hit Shiroka and Kurone in their foreheads, but they still manage to outrun their mothers and into Shiroka's room in the Koneko hall. Kurone then pulls out her own talisman and slaps it on the door creating a barrier around it.

Issei is just registering what just happened as he looks at a nearby mirror and sees that his face is covered in kissy marks as he smiles and thinks again.

" _Their lips felt amazing."_

Shiroka looks at Issei and asks with a serious look on her face.

"Are you alright, Papa?"

Issei looks at Shiroka with happy expression.

"I just can't get used to it yet. But yeah, I'm fine."

Kurone joins them after checking the barrier and casually says.

"That'll hold for now."

Issei looks at the two and asks.

"What was that about?"

Kurone explains.

"They went into mating season. Normally, dad sets off a few hours each year for this…"

Shiroka continues for her sister.

"He got into trouble for skipping some of his obligations, so he couldn't do it this year."

Issei thinks about his future self and realizes that he skipped those things to help out as he did. Shiroka then tries calling her father via magic, but she can't use any. Kurone then tries it and has the same result. She then tries peeling off the talisman on her forehad, but can't. She then looks in the mirror and recognizes the symbols and then gets frustrated as she slams her fist against the wall and shouts.

"Damn it, Mom! I told you to stay out of my shit!"

Issei asks what the problem is, and Kurone explains to them with a very annoyed expression.

"The talisman that my bitch of a mom put on me and Shiroka is a sealing spell. She went into my room and took my book of talisman spells. That book cost me an arm and a leg to get!"

Shiroka asks.

"Then how come you were able to put the barrier up?"

Kurone explains.

"You put the magic into the ink after writing the talisman so even you get sealed off, the talisman will still work."

Shiroka then says to Issei.

"Don't blame our mothers; they're just doing what is natural to them."

Issei shakes his hand in front of his face as he responds casually.

"Nah, I actually can't wait to get married to them now."

Issei looks around the room and sees that is has posters of rappers and a stereo system with a headset, comic books on display on a shelf, and oddly, a ringblade that is hung up on the wall and it shimmers. The two nekomata daughters get together and try to form a plan. Kurone says in a serious way.

"The barrier will hold for about two hours, which is hopefully enough time for others to come back from the premier. Unless…oh..SHIT!"

Kurone and Shiroka look at the door and the barrier suddenly disperses as Kurone then irritated finishes.

"My mom made an anti barrier talisman."

Koneko and Kuroka burst into the room with clear intent as their minds seem to have become fixated on one thing as they look at Issei. Kurone and Shiroka then assume stances as they think this may become ugly. Nah, instead the girls run to the closet with Issei and Kurone puts up a barrier spell, as Kuroka uses another breaker talisman, but Kurone has multiples of her barrier talismans while Kuroka also keeps pulling out more of her breaker talismans creating loud banging noises.

In a different room in Rias's hallway, someone is sleeping in an empty room and is drooling, and suddenly wakes up from the banging with a very annoyed expression from this. They walk to the Koneko hallway and sees the open door where the banging sounds are coming from and shouts.

"You better be fucking in there! Because my hangover keeps shouting stop the banging!"

The person is speaking with a thick British accent a woman appearing to be in her late twenties with long periwinkle hair in a messy fashion and orange eyes, wearing a black tank top, purple panties, and has a skull necklace.

In the closet, Issei asks.

"Who's that? Another kid I should know about?"

Shiroka listens to woman shouting.

"I don't like coming bussing nothing but my underwear…"

Shiroka now recalls who the woman is, and she explains.

"That's Roxy; she's one of Giras's rooks. She's from England and that's why she has the accent."

Issei peeks out the closet despite the barrier being up and gets a glimpse of the woman, who is still shouting. Shiroka then looks around the closet and sees her schoolbag and pulls out a pencil and a piece of paper. She then writes on it, crumples it into a ball, and she then uses her Boosted Gear hand flick the paper out of the opening at just the right second. Roxy, still annoyed and shouting, catches the paper and tries to read it, but because she has a hangover and can't think straight, she can barely read it and shouts.

"What the fuck is this!?"

Shiroka gets mad and shouts.

"It's an SOS you British piece of crap!"

Suddenly, a vein appears to pop in Roxy's head as she raises her hand and lightning comes from nowhere as it strikes around her body and an electric guitar with spikes and skull materializes in her hand as she grips it and has a mad look on her face. Shiroka then tells Issei to cover his ears as she does this herself. Kurone notices as well and covers her ears. Koneko and Kuroka finally have an opportunity as they jump into the closet, but Roxy swiftly strums a loud riff with her guitar creating a shockwave that sends the two horny cats crashing into the wall knocking them out.

The two daughters and Issei run out of the closet and dash past Roxy as the hung-over rook shouts at them.

"Get arses back here!"

Kurone looks at Roxy and replies.

"I'll make you a prairie oyster in kitchen if you meet us there."

Roxy then puts her hand to her forehead and complains.

"Perfect fucking morning."

She follows the three to the kitchen and cover the door from the inside the kitchen with lemon juice to keep Koneko and Kuroka at bay for the time being. Kurone then makes good on her word to mix Roxy a prairie oyster, which Roxy pounds in one gulp and then her hangover begins to subside after a few minutes. Roxy then gives Shiroka a look of killing intent and asks.

"Now, didn't I hear you call me a British piece of shit?"

Roxy grabs her guitar and is ready to start going off the wagon. But Kurone explains their situation, and Roxy comments on this.

"Those ladies need to discover themselves. A vagina can be satisfied without…."

Shiroka covers Roxy's mouth and threatens.

"If you finish that sentence, I'm going sew your mouth shut."

Issei looks at Roxy again and asks Kurone.

"How many pieces has Giras used?"

Kurone thinks for a second and answers.

"All of them, and most of them have reputations in the underworld. Roxy here is a rock star with a group called The Ex Phantasms."

Roxy then summons a glyph and exits the kitchen saying she needs to get changed and leave for a rehearsal and mumbling about someone named Cian. After Roxy has already left, Shiroka realizes something and gets frustrated.

"We could have had her call papa or anybody else."

Issei compliments the two girls.

"Wow, you two work well together. Guess you've worked together a lot huh?"

Shiroka and Kurone look at each other and Kurone actually says.

"We hardly ever actually talk. Truth is, I sometimes forget Shiroka exists ."

Issei is surprised as Shiroka has a plain expression to this. He expresses his discontent with this and asks.

"But aren't you two sisters?"

Shiroka answers just as plain as Kurone.

"Yeah, and we have over twenty other siblings. But we aren't joined at the hip or anything. I talk with Seiken and Camilla the majority of the time."

Kurone adds.

"And I 'm usually travelling with Millicas or spending time training with Gerhilde when I have free days."

Issei didn't really think that his children may not be that close. This kind of bums him out, but this is interrupted by the sounds of banging on the door. Shiroka and Kurone then press against the door as the lemon scented door didn't work apparently. But this is withdrawn when they clearly hear **Xenovia** shouting.

"If the two of you are having relations with Issei, I want in."

The two girls then back away from the door and **Xenovia** bursts into the kitchen and she looks around. She then puts her finger to her head and wonders.

"I could have sworn that Koneko and Kuroka entered mating season. So why aren't they trying to get to Issei."

Kurone and Shiroka both look out into the foyer and see no one. To be cautious, they step outside leaving Issei and Xenovia alone. Issei looks at Xenovia and realizes something as he shouts.

"This isn't Xenovia!"

Shiroka and Kurone turn around to run back into the kitchen, but Koneko emerges from a glyph hidden behind the statue closest to the kitchen and runs in and slams the door shut and the fake **Xenovia** pulls out a talisman then places it on the door creating a barrier around it. She then reaches to her thigh and pulls off another talisman revealing herself to actually be Kuroka. Issei knew this as her bust suddenly changed from a couple days ago, and he says in a serious tone.

"I thought Xenovia's tits got bigger since I saw them last."

He stands up in the hopes of getting out, but he is stuck in the kitchen with two nekomatas. Shiroka and Kurone then begin to panic a little as Kurone didn't think this would happen. Inside the kitchen, Issei has mixed feelings about this as he loves the two ladies wanting him, but he isn't emotionally prepared for this. As his vision begins to go blurry as the two begin to get extremely close and their sweet scent begins to engulf his nose. The two girls get closer and he swears he can hear purring. The thoughts racing through Issei's mind of things he will do with these two in the future and the situation causes him to get a nosebleed and pass out.

This doesn't stop the two as they reach for his clothes with their intents clear. Luckily for Issei, a red glyph appears in the room as hid adult self has arrived without a shirt and his arms extended as the ladies see him and run to him instead. Part of this is because he has coated himself in cologne laced with catnip. He looks at his younger self and tells him despite the younger man being passed out with a perverted grin on his face.

"I remember my first time, I rocked. So don't worry too much."

With a lady in each arm, **Issei** leaves the room with the two ladies intending to make good on their mating season.

Two hours later, Issei wakes up in the kitchen and the barrier spell finally fades away as Shiroka and Kurone finally get through the door and see that their mothers are gone and ask Issei they hurt him. He wonders why they would ask that, but Kurone explains.

"We wanted to protect you from them because they get rough during mating season. Asia has to disinfect our father's scratches every year because of that."

Issei stands up and thanks the two girls for looking out for him and suggests.

"Hey, since we're in here, why don't we have lunch? I heard that there are some leftovers in here."

The three agree and decide to enjoy a nice lunch of leftovers and wait until things settle back down.

 **Author's Note- The poll's winner will be decided tomorrow morning, but as things stand now, the winner will likely be Irina.**


	20. Chapter 20

CH.19 Saya's Operation

 **I accidentally labeled this as chapter 18 by mistake. I am sorry about this as I feel like a dork right now (Even as every person reads this message.)**

 **Years Ago**

Sona looks with anxiety upon a pregnancy test that reads positive. Saji runs up and hugs her as he happily proclaims.

"Yeah, now we have to get married! I can't wait, it'll be perfect."

Sona lightly pushes Saji aside as she explains.

"No, we're not getting married, Saji."

Saji looks confused as he mutters.

"But, I mean.. 'll be forced to get married."

Sona shakes her head and explains.

"I have to maintain my principals, I'm sorry."

Saji looks sad and asks.

"Does that mean...you know..."

Sona calmly assures him.

"No, I'll have it. I may never have another chance, so I'm taking this one."

Sona is worried that she may never get pregnant again being a pure devil, and Saji sadly asks.

"Does that mean that night a few weeks ago means nothing to you?"

Sona looks at Saji seriously and tells him.

"Saji, we were drunk at Rias's birhtday. We simply weren't in the right mind, and there happened to be an empty room. I don't blame you for the both of us being inebriated, but I won't marry you simply because of our child. I'm sorry."

Sona walks away leaving Saji sad at this, but he vows to be a good dad to his kid anyway.

 **Florence Italy**

Saya is walking the streets of Italy holding a gelato cone as she is here on a mission, to kill two Brave Saints and take their excaliburs. Saya is walking towards a church as the two targets are hiding with Catholics inside this structure. Saya approaches the door as two paladins garbed in white guard the entrance. The two guards look at Saya as she attempts to enter the building and they block her entrance with swords make out of pure light and tell her.

"You cannot enter this place as there is a private event going on. Please come back at a later date."

Saya looks at the two and asks.

"Are you both in league with Michael?"

The two both say in sync.

"We devotedly serve Lord Michael with everything we have."

Saya licks her frozen treat and explains.

"Pleiades is much more noble than Michael could ever strive to be. Michael is a lazy piece of shit. So what does that make follower of shit? Maggots, dung beetles, or just seeds in the soil?"

The two guards become enraged as they attempt to teach Saya a lesson. Saya drops her cone and slays them both easily with her two swords as she draws them and cuts the two down with sheer force of strength. She then casually enters the structure and sees a few exorcists waiting for her with their weapons drawn, and Saya tells them.

"Let me ask you all this before you come at me. What has Michael ever done for any of us?"

One answers seriously.

"He taught us how to live and has been a provider to us!"

Saya giggles a little and rebukes this by explaining.

" Really? Then why is it that he'd leave here to die? He knows you couldn't beat me. He just wants to protect his precious angels. Master Pleiades would never sacrifice her followers to someone like me. She'll gladly accept you all if you simply join our cause."

The exorcists all attack and Saya pulls out her Excalibur Treachery and drives it into the ground causing a mass of black ice to erupt and engulf the exorcists as they freeze to death inside the ice. Saya casually continues until she reaches the roof of the structure and sees two girls around her age holding a dual pole arm and a single sword that resembles a golden spike with a handle that resembles a wheel. The dual pole arm that resembles a war spear glamour in gold and rubies. The two girls appear to be sisters as they both have blonde hair and green eyes. They both garbed in nun robes decorated with gems at the collar and sleeves.

Saya looks at the two and says in a mocking manner.

"So, the whole family is full of slaves. Michael must be breeding them or something."

The two girls ready themselves as the sister on the left says to her sister.

"She must be a part of the group Lord Michael warned us about."

The two girls ready themselves and Saya unsheathes her two swords and mockingly slices the ground around her feet as the two sisters charge at her while ready to swing their weapons. Saya notices their aggression and blocks their initial swings and holds the position as a block as Saya mocks.

"The both of you don't even know how to use your Excaliburs."

Saya then performs a kickflip and kicks the sword using sister and then gets behind the polearm using sister and kicks her in the back. The sisters recover from being kicked and they now decide to power up their Excaliburs as the blade using sister puts up a barrier around the roof by driving her sword into the ground and announces.

"Throne Room!"

Saya charges at the sword using sister and slices her, but her sword doesn't make a single injury. The polearm using sister begins to hold her Excalibur in a meditative stance as her weapon begins glowing a reddish-yellow aura and Saya charges at this sister and strikes her as well but this also does nothing. Once the weapon has finished powering up, the sister holding also gets the aura around her body, and the sword using sister snaps her finger and the barrier disappears. The polearm using sister then swings her powered up weapon at Saya, who attempts to block it, but she is blown away as the weapon gives so much force that is can't be blocked and Saya is knocked into a statue and is impaled through a sword on the statue she hits.

The two sisters congratulate each other as they believe that they have taken the advantage. Saya recovers from this even with a small hole in her chest. Saya then raises her face to the sky as she begins to emit a black aura as a cluster of stars appear on her back with the name Pleiades appearing on her lower back and her hairs turns hyper glow blonde and she smiles and smugly says as the wound closes.

"Come on!"

 **BGM: Collective Consciousness from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance**

Saya then raises her own Excalibur to the sky and black clouds appear overhead as Saya swings her Excalibur Treachery and ice spears are launched from these clouds and the sisters manage to cut them down without being hit. They then unveil their halos and angels wings as both sisters each have four. Saya's black katana begins glowing red as she quickly dashes towards the sword using sister and performs an X slash against her and is cuts pretty close but the sister avoids critical injury but is cut pretty badly. She gets ready to put up another barrier, but Saya launches an ice spear that falls right from under her sword and impales her in the leg. The polearm using sister becomes angry and charges at Saya with her Excalibur barely charged up as the two clash weapons. They press their weapons against each other in a clash and even with charged strength, the Brave Saint's strength pales in comparison to Saya's new power as she is driven to the edge of the roof. Saya then sheathes her Excalibur, grabs the sister's polearm by the hilt, and slices her across the chest with her black katana.

It is clear that this injury is fatal as the cut is so deep and blood spills from it. Saya takes the polearm and kicks the girl off the roof as her sister watches in horror at the site as she shouts.

"SISTER!"

Saya'a black katana glows red as a red glow engulfs the defeated sister and it leaves her body and goes into the blade. Saya then kicks her defeated foe off of the roof of the chapel. The other sister flies off the roof despite her leg injury and runs to her sister to the street below. They speak to each other about their faiths and their services to Lord Michael. Saya floats down to them and the polearm sister passes away before Saya lands. She then mockingly tells her remaining foe.

"Remember this. Michael doesn't care about us in the slightest. He only saw us as his slaves and that's it."

The remaining sister angrily retorts as she pulls out another saber from out of nowhere.

"Shut up! You know nothing of Lord Michael! He was our support when our parents abandon us!"

Saya grips her sword and says.

"But didn't that mean you were vulnerable and weak? Didn't Michael simply exploit your sorrow?"

The sister attacks Saya refusing to listen to her, and Saya adds.

"The true between us is that I opened my eyes to the truth!"

The sister finally snaps and shouts.

"Lord Michael has seen to our happiness! And you destroyed that!"

Saya pulls out her Excalibur again and drives it into the ground as a ice forms around her opponents feet as her body is being frozen in ice as she futilely continues to swing her sword until her entire body is frozen. Saya then takes her black sword and slices the frozen girl into several pieces and the sword does the same trick as before. Saya then claims what she came for, Excalibur Throne and Excalibur Power, the weapons of the two sisters. She happily proclaims.

"Two more slaves freed."

Saya warps away with her prizes as she has completed her assignment.

 **Kuoh Town: Kuoh Campus Dorm Sitri**

Kuoh Academy is much larger than it was years ago as many students from overseas have transferred here as it has grand reputation. This is part because of the new staff that has taken over and Saji has been doing a fine job as the headmaster. Plus, many devils in the underworld have entered the academy as well. The building has since been expanded immensely and now has dorms.

One such dorm was built after Sona donated a large sum during the expansion. Her daughter Ion lives in this dorm with her best friend Renka Kiba. Renka is the daughter of Yuuto Kiba and his wife Tsubaki Kiba formerly Shinra. Renka is like Ion, Renka has her father's hair color with her mother's eyes, and she wears her hair neck-length in a straight fashion. Her attire usually consists of her uniform as she attends the summer programs with Ion, but she doesn't wear glasses like her two may be friends, but Renka is not part of Ion's peerage. In fact, Renka wishes to join Nero Angelo as she wants to be part of group that is trying to make a difference rather than go be part of a group that is only meant for devil work and fighting.

Renka and Ion are the student council presidents for their respective levels as Ion is in high school, and Renka is still in middle school. They are currently working together to prepare Issei and the two girls for a tour of the improved academy. Ion appears frustrated as works on the itinerary for the tour and Renka asks.

"Are you still upset about losing to Giras in the tournament?"

Ion shakes her head and calmly replies.

"No, my father simply won't listen to me still. I keep telling him to give up on my mother as she clearly has no interest in marrying him."

Renka then gets a little more concerned and asks.

"Wouldn't you want your parents to get married?"

Ion shakes her head and answers.

"No, I just them to be happy. My mother only had me because she didn't know for sure she'd get another shot, so I'm indifferent to having married parents."

The two girls continue working when they receive a knock on their door. Renka walks over to answer it, and opens the door to see her parents standing with small box as they are invited in. Tsubaki mostly looks the same, but her hair is slightly shorter, and she is wearing a black secretary outfit. She serves as Sona's personal assistant as her queen and Kiba is a stay-at-home husband. The two live in a house in the town and have two children besides Renka. They have two young daughters at home with a babysitter and are named Yumi and Hana.

The two are here to congratulate both girls on their outstanding marks in their respective grades and Ion feels envious of this because she doesn't get the same attention from her folks. Luckily, they came for BOTH of the girls and have brought a cake, made by Kiba that reads in icing: Congratulations Renka & Ion. So the four enjoy a pleasant evening eating cake with Renka's parents.

 **Author's Note- I have ultimately decided not to close the poll and instead have a winner each week and then remove the winner from the poll each time to make it fair. So votes will still be accepted.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.20 Nero Angel Operation: Seraphic Investigation

 **Berlin, Germany**

Camilla and her two partners, the nurses, are in a nice looking town in Berlin. It isn't particularly fancy; however, Camilla and her comrades are enjoying some pretty tasty gaisburger marsch, a stew dish. They are debating something they saw in the orphanage they investigated. The two nurses were sent in the event there were children still around and needed medical attention.

According to what they saw, they found that the orphanage was incredibly poor. They found this out by examining what little food they found which was past the expiration dates, but not by too long. The drinking water was placed into jugs with monthly labels on them and implying they couldn't afford to have the water taken from the tap. The clothes in the closets were dirty and tattered, and the bed sheets were in a same fashion. Camilla tells her two companions her opinion on this matter.

"I say whoever the exorcist that ran that place probably got the kids out of the piece of crap place and get them somewhere nice."

One of the nurses reviews the file of the exorcist in charge of this area. A man named Leopold and he had an apprentice named Alexandra Bismarck who went missing. Leopold isn't around either, but he went missing only hours after Alexandra's disappearance was noticed by anybody. What's more is that the trainees that went missing were all around Alexandra's age, around seventeen years old. Majority of the missing trainees were also female. With the information they've gathered, Camilla decides to go off to Manchester to help her brother and mother since she likes the idea of kicking ass with two of her favorite people.

 **Manchester, England**

The mother-son duo arrive in Manchester near the end of the city rather than inside to avoid being seen by anyone that would look suspicious. They then board a bus to get to their destination quicker. Onboard the bus, Xenovia asks some questions she has about Nero Angelo. She first asks.

"So can anyone join Nero Angelo?"

Seiken answers.

"No, usually Michael handpicks candidates to join as the group is given power that should only be given to those who can be trusted. The group is very small because of this along with the fact that only devils can join. Of all the candidates that were chosen, only a few passed. This includes me, Camilla, Shiroka, and the nurses. We're also advised by a Brave Saint. First it was Irina until…never mind. Now Leonis is the advisor."

Xenovia then asks.

"Who came up with the name for the group?"

Seiken smiles about this one.

"You and Asia came up with it. Originally, you wanted to join the group as a founding member, but that changed when you decided being a parent was more important. Asia was invited as well, but she declined for similar reasons. Funny story, I created the logo, but I accidently put Nelo Angelo because I was confused about the Ls placement. The group itself was founded by Michael and one of Giras's knights named Jophiel. You'll meet him soon."

Xenovia then asks something out of more parental concern.

"Would you tell me about that girlfriend of yours? Issei told me that you two have had relations."

Seiken blushes and he's lucky that she didn't say that loud enough for the other passengers to hear. He gets flustered when people ask about his love life, but he answers her.

"Her name is Yasuko Hisui, she was….the best friend I could have asked for. When Saya betrayed us, and I entered a time of confusion, she was there for me. She was a friend and more when I needed one the most. I guess it just kind of happened in the spur of the moment."

Xenovia reflects a little on what her son has just told her as Seiken clearly has feelings for this girl and she thinks of this about how she genuinely has feelings for Issei. They arrive in the designated area inside the city of Manchester. It is a wonderful city with tall buildings and a grand presentation. The two make their way to the spot where a great exorcist was slain.

Xenovia and Seiken are investigating the spot where Griselda's body was discovered. They do this at night to avoid suspicion and the townspeople are put under a spell that was created by angels to put the people of the city in a deep sleep so that even the loudest noises won't wake them. The spell was brought in the event that Seiken and Xenovia have to fight someone. Xenovia gives a prayer for Griselda upon seeing the marked site. It is marked with a bright stone that only devils and angels can see. Seiken is indifferent to Griselda's death, but he empathizes with his mother's feelings. Seiken calmly asks her.

"Do you want a moment alone, Mother?"

Xenovia stands up proudly and answers.

"No, I've said what needs to be said."

Seiken doesn't press any further and proceeds with the investigation. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he thinks about the circumstances.

"Griselda was here to check on the newest recruits of the Brave Saints ordered by Gabriel. This order was given as a sudden spur of the moment. No one else could have known about it besides Michael and Gabriel. Griselda could never be beaten by someone at a random spur."

Xenovia adds in as she in the same thought pattern.

"Meaning that whoever slew her, knew where she would be, and already have a strategy ready to employ within a moment's notice."

Seiken then asks the question that all Nero Angelo members are wondering.

"Who did it? Who could have calculated all of this within such a short time?"

Xenovia thinks over it, and decides to tell Seiken what she knows. She says that Saya confessed to being the one who slew Griselda. Seiken is shocked to hear this as he seems to be in denial about it.

"No, Saya….she'd….she would."

He decides to stop himself as he won't deny that would do this after what she's done in front of his eyes. He calms himself down and then wonders.

"But how? Saya isn't weak, but she isn't that powerful."

Xenovia wonders on this too as the sword that Saya drew power from was only recently given to her upon meeting Pleiades. While in the midst of thinking, the two hear a voice saying in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, how could a traitorous bitch with a powerful-ass master possibly defeat another bitch?"

The two look and see someone sitting on a ledge on a nearby building. Xenovia immediately recognizes this man as it someone she would have been happy to go the rest of her life without seeing, Freed Sellzen. He is looking at the two with his usual grin but is now wearing a new outfit which is similar to his old priest outfit. This outfit consists of a black coat with tears at the bottom with gold trim and a star on the wrists. His outfit underneath is a dark-purple ornate vest with gold chains around the neck and waist. His pants now have gold chains coming out of the pockets and his pants are black with purple stitching in the shape of a dragon on the left leg, and he is wearing gold boots with black toes and buckles on the sides.

Freed jumps off the ledge of the building by doing a front flip, and impacts the ground without making a dent or even remotely hurting himself. Seiken and Xenovia both pull out their respective swords and point them at Freed without hesitating as they get close enough to simply cut off his head. Xenovia then demands.

"Tell us what you know about how Saya slew Griselda, and we'll kill you swiftly."

Seiken doesn't say anything as he is in full agreement with his mother. Freed continues his usual grin as he casually responds.

"Well well, what do we have here? I'd say that I'm looking at the blue-haired bitch model high school, and the brat she popped out in a two-for-one deal."

Seiken then asks more seriously.

"How do you know that I have a twin?"

Freed shakes his head and answers mockingly.

"Uh, I have a boss that tells me this shit, duh."

Seiken looks at Freed's side and notices his sword which is red and jagged with a asymmetrical shape of the blade. He recognizes the blade only a little as Excalibur Dominion. Seiken is tempted to ask where he got it, but is more pressed about Griselda at the moment. He just waits for Freed to talk as he and Xenovia put their swords closer to Freed's throat. Freed takes this very lightly as continues to grin at the two as he clearly doesn't take the two seriously enough to even make a move despite the threat.

Xenovia sees another person standing behind Seiken with their hand glowing purple with flames rising from it. They appear to be ready to launch an attack at Seiken, but Xenovia swiftly gets behind him as the new foe launches a purple fireball at Seiken, and Xenovia deflects it with Ascalon. Xenovia then thinks.

" _Now I feel more like a mother."_

Seiken turns his head and nods with a smile to his mother as she faces their new foe. A man clad in As heavy, green colored armor with blue, pulsating lines running across it, and a black cape. The armor features a helmet which fully encloses his head; a still, humanoid face with glowing, orange eyes detailing the front of the helmet, and red and blue horns protrude from the sides. He wields a massive, broadsword which radiates a fiery purple aura.

Xenovia and Seiken don't say anything to each other as it is clear that this will be a two versus two fight. Seiken summons Durandal and hands to Xenovia and says.

"I heard you can dual wield. So take this."

Xenovia takes Durandal without argument and Seiken equips his gauntlets and greaves as he is also going to use two weapons at once. Freed pulls out his sword and proclaims.

"Guess it's time for a devil's three-way!"

Seiken simply replies in a straight tone.

"That is disgusting. She's my mother."

Freed gives his more insane smile as he retorts.

"I'm talking about me and metal-dick over there."

Seiken and Freed immediately start clashing as their swords begin making loud noises. Seiken immediately equips his Boosted Gear under his left gauntlet to prepare to charge it. Seiken then punches Freed in the stomach and sends him flying backwards. Freed pulls out his gun, which is now black, and fires seven shots. Seiken takes his katana and spins the blade at a very fast rate and he catches the bullets on the blade and sets them on the ground. Freed gets mad as he shouts.

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me!"

Seiken then flicks the bullets with his sword at Freed and he manages to cut them in half before they can hit him. Xenovia and the man in the armor are going through an easy one-sided fight. The man in armor simply cannot hold his own against the dual wielding Xenovia. She easily overpowers the staggering figure as she slashes him with enough force to send him crashing through the streets. Thinking on it, Xenovia wonders if Seiken would have even felt an attack from such a joke of an enemy. The dark knight stands up and charges at Xenovia, but she quickly knocks him away again by simply swinging Durandal during another clash.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Pleiades watches from her throne as she witnesses the dark knight's failure as she scratches her chin and ponders.

"I guess it was too soon to send Shalba. I'll simply send someone who hasn't had adjustments."

Pleiades announces for someone to come to her throne.

 **Manchester, England**

Seiken and Xenovia both have the upper hand, especially Xenovia. Freed is currently being hit by Seiken performing a spinning kick attack (Vergil's Lunar Phase) and kicks Freed, face-first, into the pavement as his head cracks the ground upon impact. Xenovia watches her foe come at her again and just waits for another mock clash as her opponent comes at her. But before they can do another clash, someone bursts from a nearby wall and slams what appears to be a tractor or a cart of some kind and slams it on the knight and seemingly crushes him as the person stands on top of it and proclaims while chuckling.

"I just crushed a guy….with a zamboni!"

Xenovia looks and sees the person is Camilla and is happy to see her, but wonders why a zamboni. Camilla joins her mother and watches her brother pound Freed into the ground, and he joins them once he appears to have knocked Freed out. Seiken stands next to his twin sister and Xenovia looks proudly at the two as she looks forward to have them in the future. Their little gathering moment is interrupted when Freed gets back up as he laughs a little and looks at them with his tongue sticking out and then says.

"This is just fucking great. Cause I gotta tell ya that beating was really starting to bore the fuck out of me!"

As Freed stands, a glyph with a star appears next to him and two girls show up. One of them has silver hair that is tied in a braid that she wears in the front of her body. Her outfit is rather unique as it consists of a form-fitting black outfit with gold ornate designs running across the legs and arms, the outfit also has a chainmail gold fauld with a star buckle, she is wearing gold armored bracers and gloves and greaves that resemble dragon feet. Her eyes are blue and gold and she wears gold lipstick. Camilla recognizes her and utters her name.

"That's Alexandra Bismarck, the missing trainee."

Seiken listens to this and wonders.

"Are they brainwashing exorcists now?"

Alexandra overhears them and calmly claims.

"So the obvious scenario is that I've been captured, brainwashed, and forced to fight against those who I once worshiped. Is that what you're thinking at the moment?"

Xenovia adds.

"So, you're not being controlled?"

Alexandra doesn't move as she explains.

"Nein, I work for those I choose. I choose Pleiades. I am Alexandra Bismarck, the first lieutenant of the seven stars, and I serve only two people. Those two are Master Pleiades and Captain Hyoudou."

Seiken is a little anxious as he utters.

"Captain Hyoudou…you don't mean…"

A voice shouts out.

"Yes, Brother, me."

Seiken, Camilla, and Xenovia turn their heads and see Saya standing on top of a tower wearing a new outfit. A more general-like outfit consisting of a short-sleeved black shirt with gold trim and a star cluster on the back over her white tank top, a white pair of pants with a dragon symbol on the left leg in gold rather than red, with black boots with similar gold trim, black gloves with gold rings around the finger joints, and she now wears a star necklace with a red gem embedded in the center.

Saya joins Freed and Alexandra. Saya approaches closer and explains to Seiken.

"Don't you see, Brother, even the exorcists believe in our cause. You can still join us, it isn't too late."

Seiken tells Xenovia and Camilla.

"I'm fighting Saya."

Camilla says.

"Fine, but I got potty mouth over there. I've got a score to settle."

Xenovia is tempted to fight Saya herself after what she did to Griselda, but understands that Seiken wants this. Saya looks disappointed as she expresses her uneasiness.

"Seiken, why can't you see the truth?"

The two decide to go off somewhere else as they jump away and find a more private area. Camilla pull out her sword, stabs it into the ground, and revs it up and calls out.

"Water!"

The blade's ornate frame turns into a shade of blue as she charges at Freed.

 **Camilla's Sword is called the Black Princess. It is a blade that can absorb the magic of powerful opponents and give the sword new properties. She currently has four forms for this weapon. The first is the Crimson Lady, gained from absorbing some of Rias's Power of Destruction. The current blue Form is the Cyan Mermaid which is from absorbing some of Sona's water magic. The other two will show up in due time**

Freed takes his new sword and drives it into the ground as a red sigil appears below his and Camilla's feet and they fall into a hole that appears in the ground. This leaves Xenovia alone with Alexandra as the latter produces a longsword that appears to be made of black light with a gold handle, and a small axe in the other hand made of black material as the two prepare to fight. The dark knight remains motionless under the zamboni that Camilla crushed him with.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 21 Xenovia's Legacy Pt.1

 **Years Ago**

Xenovia is in her room awaiting her twin children as she has just come back from fighting a powerful devil that went astray. She is currently looking upon her image in the mirror as she nearly lost her life in the fight. She was horribly scarred across the stomach, but Asia's healing magic prevented this from happening but there still remains a bad scar. She also brought something up with Rias before returning via train by request. On that train ride, Xenovia bluntly told Rias.

"I'm officially retiring from fighting, Rias."

This is the first thing Xenovia says, so Rias, naturally, inquires.

"Does this have to do with raising your children?"

Xenovia shakes her head and bluntly explains.

"No, if I die, I know my children will be in good hands. Asia, Irina, Rossweisse, and even you, Rias; I have faith that anyone one of you among others would take care of them with loving arms."

Rias becomes curious at this and asked.

"Then what is this about?"

Xenovia then explains to her longtime friend and master.

"I am afraid, more than anything else, that I'll be taken away from them. I don't want that. I want to be around when grow older and have children of their own, and be around for them to grow up and have children as well."

Rias smirks a bit and proclaims.

"So, you've thought that far ahead? (Becomes much more empathetic) Jokes aside, it's okay, Xenovia, I understand."

Xenovia is beside herself as Rias comforts her by saying.

"Go on, spend as much time with them as you want. I feel the same fears at times you know. It isn't being a parent at times. You feel afraid of many things you didn't before, you feel joys you never thought possible, and you never forget the feeling of holding your newborn child in your arms for the very first time. Am I right?"

Xenovia nods and adds.

"I'm sure that all of us feel that way…and thank you so much."

Rias brushes this aside and simply state.

"No need for that. I was worried as well. If you die, I'll be short a knight and good friend."

Xenovia awaits her two children to tell them of her retirement and that she's going to give them the time and love they need from her.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Pleiades is receiving word from her chief alchemist about the production of the mass produced Excalibur Limbo. Excalibur Limbo is derived from the design of Excalibur Angelus a model meant for mass production of the nine designs. Pleiades is approached by the alchemist, a young man wearing a lab coat and two black wings stick from his back as he reports from his superior.

"Master Pleiades, the production of Excalibur Limbo is going smoothly because of the ingenious design of our Captain."

Pleiades nods as she is very happy to hear this. The alchemist then asks.

"Ma'am, would it be gauche to ask you which faction you belong to?"

Pleiades rubs her chin as she casually asks.

"Oh, where does this come from?"

The alchemist gets on his knees out of nervousness as he apologizes.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I'm just curious is all. I'm we'd all like to know, Ma'am."

Pleiades rises and assures her subordinate.

"No, you have no reason to apologize. Our cause is simply the annihilation of angels, not cause needless bloodshed. Rise and I will show you….no bring all here to see it."

The alchemist stands up and runs to bring all of the people currently in the palace, including Raynare. Pleiades the makes a small speech to her followers and the children under her care.

"I want you all to know that I haven't told you my race simply out of ignorance. I didn't think it mattered in the long run, but if I expect you all to trust in my words, I must come at you all earnestly. For this reason, I will display my wings for all to see."

The audience waits in suspense as Pleiades stands up and unveils her wings for all to see. She carries six dragon wings with different colors forming a rainbow-like visage that gets the crowd in awe. Pleiades then puts her wings away and says.

"There, you all see with your eyes what I am. Does this change your views of me?"

The crowd, except Raynare, starts cheering for their master as she sits back in her throne and utters.

"Such great worshippers, I can't wait to build their paradise now."

Freed has taken himself and Camilla into a subspace created by his sword Excalibur Heresy. It is an arena-like area surrounded by cages with people burning inside them as they struggle to escape. The arena itself looks new and clean with a solid tile structure and is round surrounding an abyss, but is very large. Camilla looks around this structure and actually starts laughing while Freed simply stands on the opposite side of the arena holding his sword which is now a different shape. It is now a straight sword with a fine red blade and a handle that resembles a broken cage with chains around the handle.

Camilla begins revving up her sword as she prepares to fight the psycho former-preacher. They then charge at each other without saying anything else as they smile at upon clashing swords.

Back on the surface, Xenovia is fighting with Alexandra Bismarck. Xenovia clearly has the upper hand like before, but Alexandra seems to be holding back for some reason. Xenovia asks about a comment before they began.

"You said that you're not being brainwashed, but why would an exorcist, who swore to serve God choose a heretic like Pleiades!?"

Alexandra continues to clash with the Durandal master and gives her answer.

"Because Pleiades answered my prayers without asking for anything in return, and she even gave me power."

Xenovia pushes Alexandra away during a struggle and retorts.

"So one of those types? Might makes right? Power is all that you care for?"

Alexandra gets mad as she lowers her stance and snaps.

"What the hell do you know!?"

Alexandra raises her face to the sky as a star glows in her gold eye without a name and her body gets a gold aura. Xenovia prepares herself as her opponent now feels immensely stronger.

On top of a large building with a circular roof, Seiken and Saya stare at each other intensely. The roof is surrounded by statues of gargoyles and has a pentagram in the center. Seiken is the first to say anything as he calmly says.

"It's been a while, Saya."

Saya casually responds.

"Is that anyway to greet me?"

Seiken maintains his demeanor and adds.

"My sincerest apology, Saya. I was just so overwhelmed with emotions at seeing you again, I just couldn't focus on making an appropriate greeting."

Saya casually remarks with a light head shake.

"At any rate, it's been a while since we last saw each other. So how about a kiss from your little sister…or better yet. How about a kiss from this."

Saya unsheathes her two swords which Seiken recognizes the Excalibur as Excalibur Seraphim. Saya then comments.

"I definitely think we've got some tension with each other that needs to be relieved."

The two siblings definitely feel like they need to fight to relieve some stress they've felt since Saya slaughtered that village in Brazil. Seiken lightly flicks his thumb and very slightly unsheathes his katana as he utters.

"You got that right."

 **BGMS**

 **Camilla VS Freed: Red Sun from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance**

 **Xenovia VS Alexandra: Awkward Justice from Tales of the Abyss**

 **Seiken VS Saya: Vergil Battle 1 from Devil May Cry 3**

Camilla and Freed are attacking each other with the intensity of rabid animals as their sword clashing creates larges sparks as they fight in this arena of the heretics as this move is called. Freed notices Camilla's enjoyment and comments.

"Wow, you must be as fucked up as me if enjoying this as much I am."

Camilla pushes herself backwards by propelling her blade with reverse force and she responds with her casual tone.

"Fucked up? What's wrong with enjoying a nice fight with an annoying buttplug? I'm simply collecting on some old debts."

Freed wonders about debts, to which Camilla answers.

"Yeah, pops told me that you wrote some checks that your ass couldn't cash, so I'm collecting on those checks now."

Camilla then rapidly revs her sword as it starts glowing cyan, and the strange thing is that instead of smoke, mist pours from the blades exhaust port. Camilla smiles and says.

"This is going to take a minute, so about we sing a song until then?"

Freed charges and says with his sick grin.

"How about you slice you up and skull fuck your corpse!?"

Camilla continually revs up her sword as she dodges Freed's attacks and she even hums out a tune and then actually starts singing.

"Konna koto iina dekitara iina Anna yume konna yume ippai aru kedo Minna minna minna kanaete kureru Fushigina pokke de kanaete kureru."

Freed gets annoyed by the singing and asks in rather rude tone.

"What the fuck are you singing!?"

Camilla continually smiles as she answers.

"Doraemon….what, I love Doraemon and all my friends do too!"

Freed now just gives a look of confusion as Camilla's sword is now completely glowing cyan and she gets a sparkle in her eye as she announces.

"Okay, now it's time to show off my exclusive Sacred Gear!"

Camilla equips her Boosted Gear and holds up her Boosted hand as the gem turns very reflective and the symbol of the house of Sitri appears in it and the cyan aura around her sword engulfs Camilla and her hair turns from its dyed green to its natural blue and then changes to black and her eyes change to violet. The cyan aura now subsides a little but is still emitting from Camilla's body.

 **Devil's Doppelganger: Camilla's personal sacred gear. It takes the form of a small hand mirror which is bonded to her Boosted Gear. It can take the magic which is stored in her sword and use its absorbed power to further boost her abilities with the magic. It has the added side effect of changing Camilla's features to the original magic user where the power came from. In order to use it, however, Camilla must give a max charge to her sword as this item was created specifically to go with it making it nearly impossible for anyone else to use.**

Camilla takes a deep breath and produces a pair of glasses and puts them on making her resemble Sona even further. She then says.

"I may not be as smart as Sona, but I can mimic her abilities…to an extent. So I may as well look the part."

Camilla revs up her sword and then swings it fiercely as streak of water shoots from the blade and directly at Freed, who dodges it and watches as it slices through a cage like it was made of butter as half of it falls into the abyss below. Freed sees this and gets a little sweaty, which Camilla notices this and insults Freed by saying.

"Oh, is somebody ready to have an accident?"

Freed starts growling and then it turns to laughter as he retorts.

"An accident? We'll see who has the accident when I make you shit yourself. Because I've been holding back this whole time!"

Freed raises his left hand and a symbol of a star appears with the name Atlas appearing with it. Freed's body is now glowing with a red and gold aura as he smirks bigger and his sword begins glowing with the same aura. Freed then declares.

"I'm fucking invincible!"

Camilla then grabs her sword intensely and equips her own Boosted Gear which is green with a red gem and silver trim and spikes. She then revs up her sword as she prepares for another round.

Back on the surface, Xenovia and Alexandra are entering their new round as Alexandra's boost from her symbol puts her on even ground with the Durandal user. They are both panting from their exhausting battle and Alexandra claims.

"Enough is enough. I've got priorities to keep."

Xenovia readies herself and replies.

"So do I; I've got a promise to keep"

Alexandra's body gives off a bright sparkle as she drops her small axe and holds her sword with both hands and says.

"Are you ready? The pain will only last an instant."

Alexandra seemingly warps away and Xenovia keeps a diligent eye open for any movements. Immediately she is rushed by the traitorous exorcist who is moving faster than Seiken at the moment, but Xenovia manages to guard the slashes from her fast foe, but the sheer force of the strikes causes her arms stress. Xenovia manages a thrust with Durandal, but this leaves her open for a few strikes as the sword Alexandra is using for some reason doesn't cut Xenovia it just strikes her across the torso which feels like being hit by a hammer. Alexandra stops and the her hands begin to glow as she raises her sword to the sky causing energy-like lightning to strike Xenovia and knocks to the ground and she has been winded and shocked by the energy as she has a hard time getting up.

Alexandra goes to retrieve her axe as she comments.

"That was Xenovia Quarta? The former master of Durandal? I am not impressed."

As Alexandra reaches for her axe, she is suddenly with a sharp pain and a sword wound appears in her shoulder area as blood spurts from it slightly as she falls over paralyzed. Xenovia manages to stand up and criticizes her opponent.

"You got overconfident in your abilities and gave me the one opening I needed to defeat you."

Xenovia walks over to her defeated foe as Alexandra can't move. She realizes that when Xenovia thrust Durandal, it indeed hit its mark. Xenovia looks down at her foe and proclaims.

"The battle belongs to me, and I have some questions for you."

Alexandra can't move a muscle, but she can talk as she lies on the ground in defeat. Now Xenovia needs some answers, but she also has to wait for the twins to finish their fights.

On the roof of the building, Seiken and Saya's fight has been going for some time as sparks fly from the speed at which their swords clash. They have yet to unleash their stronger abilities for some reason as they are still only using their base power. Seiken then blocks an oncoming slash and then throws his sword in his opposite hand and smacks Saya in the stomach with the bottom of the hilt which knocks her back. Saya then throws four ice spikes at her brother as he destroys the oncoming spikes with his sword spin.

The two siblings are trying to catch their breath as all they've done is clash with each other. Seiken's attack with his sword hilt is the first successful blow in this battle. Saya stands up and charges her brother again, but she dashes past her and strikes with his sword swiftly causing a couple of cuts to show up on her body as she mostly dodges this. They stop for a moment as Seiken asks Saya.

"Why won't give up and come back to us Saya?"

Saya doesn't give an answer; she simply resumes her assault as they continue the clash of swords. Despite Saya using two powerful swords, she can't land a solid blow. Seiken then manages to slash her swords out of her hands with a strong blow and points his sword at her chest as she asks.

"Are you going to stab me again?"

Seiken then cringes and shouts.

"Why did you betray us!? Why did you hurt Giras!? Why do you hate us so much!? I demand an answer, Saya!"

Saya growls a little and then Seiken tells her.

"Saya…your mother is having another baby soon. Do you really think she needs this?"

Saya then finally says something.

"I have no mother. I've told you several times now."

Seiken puts down his blade and becomes more somber and adds.

"What happened was wrong. What the angels have done to our family is wrong. But they are still living beings."

Saya then utters under her breath.

"Have they turned you against me too?"

Saya appears to be crying at this point, but she smiles anyway. She looks at her brother and tells him.

"I'm not like them. I haven't given up on you, Seiken. You're welcome to join us."

Seiken sheathes his sword as he senses the fighting is done. Saya concedes defeat as she opens a golden portal behind herself and says.

"Search the city. Two more of our father's beautiful brides are here with us. And soon, Shiroka will have to face her greatest nightmare like us. I tell this because I still love, my dearest brother."

Seiken simply watches Saya leave as he can sense that neither of them had their heart in that fight as they aren't ready to fight intensely yet. They both still love each other very much, and they won't deny their sibling bond. He heeds her words too as he returns to where Xenovia is and tell her the news.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch.22 Xenovia's Legacy pt.2

Xenovia is interrogating Alexandra, who still cannot move from her injury. She is asking the usual questions with her dead serious look.

"Who is Pleiades? What is planning? What were you doing here?"

Alexandra refuses to answer as she lies with a bad injury to her shoulder. Xenovia then stabs Durandal in the ground in front of Alexandra's face as a threat. Alexandra simply stays her tongue and ignores the threat. Xenovia is pressing for answers due to her disdain for the group that slew Griselda.

Camilla's fight with Freed has taken a dramatic turn. She is panting and kneeling slightly as Freed chuckles as he says in smug way.

"I told you I'm fucking invincible."

Camilla wipes some blood from her face as she is ready for another round, but her power wears off as her hair and eyes revert to their previous colors. Camilla is drained of her power, and then Freed starts mocking her and asks.

"Come on! Use your full power, or is that it?"

Camilla won't admit it, but she has used the peak of her power. She then clenches her sword and becomes irritated at herself.

"If I could balance breaker…then this wouldn't be so hard."

Camilla begins revving up her sword with a near max charge and charges at Freed. Freed puts down his Excalibur and Camilla swings her sword at him, but he grabs the blade as it comes towards his face and whistles a little upon getting a closer look at the blade and says to Camilla in a more relaxed tone.

"This sword is even sweeter close up. It revs up like a motorcycle, looks cool overall, and has magic properties. Yup…(becomes sadistic) I'm gonna take it!"

Fred violently swings the blade sideways causing Camilla to loosen her grip on the sword and she gets flung towards the edge of the arena as Freed puts her sword on his back. Camilla stands up despite her injuries, but standing up is a chore for her, but she still manages to keep her attitude consistent as she tells Freed.

"I don't need my sword to kick ass."

Camilla runs over to Freed, clearly in pain, as she still has her boosted gear equipped. As she runs, Freed simply stands and holds still as Camilla unleashes a flurry of punches against his chest, but they appear to do nothing even with her boosted strength. Camilla stops to catch her breath and then she resumes her punching which still does nothing to him. Camilla finally stops and actually slightly leans on him as Freed whistles a little and asks.

"Are you done yet?"

Camilla could use her gun, but if her fist and sword couldn't win it, then neither could her gun. Camilla manages to catch her breath and asks.

"You know what really makes us different, Seltzer?"

Freed gets irritated and snaps.

"How many times do I need to say that my last is Sellzen. It's Freed fucking Sellzen! And the difference is I'm hung like an ox."

Camilla smirks and says.

"Good."

Camilla's fist glows green as she punches with all her strength and hits Freed in groin which actually causes him to cross his legs and fall to his knees as this actually works against him. Camilla falls backwards laughing as she sarcastically asks.

"Heh, you didn't think I was above fighting dirty, did you?"

Camilla hits the ground as she closes her eyes and passes out in defeat content that she got a good punch in. Freed recovers but is sweating a little due to the pain he is currently in and readies his sword to lop off Camilla's head, but before he can, Pleiades forces him to stop via his star symbol.

" **Stop it!"**

Freed drops his sword in frustration and asks.

"Why, I have this fight in the bag!"

Pleiades order Freed to do what he is supposed to do.

" **Freed, I gave you a mission. We cannot make enemies of the Gremory clan. If you were to kill this girl, then Giras Gremory will come for you with the fury of a thunderstorm. Just do what I ordered, and nothing else. You may have to fight another, so be quick."**

Freed shrugs as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out what appears to be a syringe.

Outside, Xenovia is sitting on the ground waiting for her children to return as Alexandria has passed out from her wound. Seiken appears from a Trick as he is suddenly in front of Xenovia without making a sound. He sees her injuries and immediately becomes worried about her as he runs over to check on her with concern on his face.

"Mother, are you feeling alright!?"

Xenovia notices her son and eases his worries by responding with a smile.

"Don't worry, I am okay. I should be concerned for YOU. Did Saya hurt you, Seiken?"

Seiken is mostly uninjured just a little lower on stamina bringing him to about 90% of overall strength. Xenovia is only about 60 because of her wounds. Seiken then makes a contact to the nurses to get them over to where they are to get Xenovia patched up. As they wait for Camilla to return, the portal Freed opened reappears as Freed rises with him holding Camilla by the hair with big grin on his face as he casually throws her to the ground, much to the horror of Seiken and Xenovia. Seiken and Xenovia run over to check Camilla for a pulse and they are relieved to see her pulse is fine. The two then look at Freed with absolute contempt. Freed simply says in a sarcastic tone.

"Ooh, we got some scary looks going."

Xenovia stands up but her leg twitches a little since she is still injured. Seiken stands and says.

"Mother, I finish this."

Xenovia retorts.

"Seiken, I can fight him. I don't want you getting hurt too."

Seiken shakes his head and explains.

"I wasn't in a real fight. You were. You're injured and aren't ready to fight an uninjured-looking opponent who could beat Camilla."

Xenovia feels uneasy about letting her son fight Freed, who is clearly more dangerous than he was thirty years ago. Seiken approaches Freed and says.

"Let's go, Freed Sellzen; I will continue for my sister."

Seiken follows Freed into his portal to the arena leaving Xenovia with Camilla. Xenovia takes off the coat that Seiken lent to her and uses it as a blanket for her daughter to keep her from catching cold.

Seiken and Freed are standing in the arena with Freed still powered up. He is stilling feeling a twitch from the groin shot that Camilla gave him. Seiken continually looks at Freed with a look of hatred. Freed simply tells him.

"I hope you're better than green-haired slut."

Seiken growls slightly as he retorts.

"Don't ever call my twin sister a slut, and you will give me her sword."

Seiken then strategizes a bit as he thinks.

" _Camilla couldn't beat him. That must mean he surprised her with something that she didn't know before. Beating any member of Nero Angelo isn't easy, especially Camilla. I can't hold anything back against this creep and end it quickly. So I'll have to use my full power."_

Freed then shouts.

"Hey, I'm getting bored here!"

Seiken smiles himself and replies.

"Freed, I promise that after this fight, you will not forget this devil's power."

Seiken then says.

"I'm going to give a lesson on Balance Breaker."

Freed then rebukes.

"I know about Balance Breaker, Shit-head!"

Seiken snickers little under his breath and explains anyway.

"Some years ago, I awakened to my siblings and my shared Balance Breaker which we dubbed Dragon Trigger. But then I remembered something, I have two Sacred Gears, not one. So I thought why can't use a double Balance Breaker, well I trained, and I awakened it!"

Seiken's eyes widen as he shouts.

"Dual Balance Breaker: Dragon Trigger and Lord of Arms!"

A sphere of blue energy surrounds Seiken's body as his scale coats it, but something more happens as his scale mail covers his body. The arms and legs change as his gauntlets now take the shape of claws and become part of the armor along with the greaves, and streams of white energy coat his arms and legs and his coats then splits into four and goes to his back now taking the shape of four wings leaving his chest armor slimmer and his helm more slick looking. The sphere fades with Seiken holding his katana and in this new scale mail as he utters in a deep-sounding voice.

"You're not worthy as my opponent!"

 **Dual Balance Breaker: Seiken's developed ability to combine both of his Sacred Gears to boost his overall power. His normal Dragon Trigger is further boosted by his Arms Tamer Sacred Gear with its own Balance Breaker Lord of Arms. It takes whatever weapons Seiken has stored in his Arms Tamer, and makes it part of his Scale Mail giving it a boost. But he can only hold this powered up form for five minutes at the most.**

Freed feels a little nervous at this point as he takes both swords and moves with amazing speed as he attempts to X slash Seiken from behind. He manages this, but to his surprise, it an afterimage of the devil as Seiken appears behind him and kicks him across the face and sends him sliding towards the edge on his face. Freed struggles to get up just like Camilla before him, but now he is in the bad situation. It only gets worse as Seiken appears at the very edge of the arena, grabs Camilla's sword, puts said sword on his back, and kicks Freed in the chin with a rising kicks which knocks him up into the air a little, but then Seiken gives another kick with more fling behind it as Freed goes high into the air. Seiken then Tricks into the air above Freed and does a dive kick hitting him in the stomach causing him to cough blood as he violently shoots towards the ground and hits the ground hard enough to create a crater in the ground and he bounces towards the opposite ledge of the arena.

Seiken lands on the ground and thinks to himself.

" _No wonder Camilla couldn't hurt him, he's harder than steel. If I didn't use my Dual Balance Breaker, I'd be at a disadvantage. I've got to end this quickly, before it wears off."_

Freed manages to stand, barely, and then he holds up his Excalibur as he laughs. The cages surrounding the arena suddenly open as flames in the shape of people start to surround the arena. Freed then laughs more as he explains in an maniacal manner.

"This is my swords better trick. It's called Heretical Onslaught. You see, little Freed Sellzen's sword can imprison the souls of those he's killed. I had to get in some practice, and a few priests and exorcists were good enough for that. So now I can sick their souls on your devil ass! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!"

The souls of the prisoners of Freed's sword all rush at Seiken at once and he thinks to himself.

" _I don't think I've ever been this disgusted in my life. Not even then…at the village. I won't let this go unpunished. I'll end this with one attack."_

Seiken then asks Freed.

"You know what the difference is between us, Sellzen?

Freed is still smiling as he answers.

"Oh, so he gets my name right. I guess I'll give my best answer. I've banged more bitches than you!"

Seiken grips his sword and assumes a drawing pose as the arena begins to become engulfed by a blue light and Seiken states.

"The difference is….you shall die!"

Seiken then disappears from his spot as the sounds of many slices occur all over the arena, and Seiken reappears in the same spot with his sword barely in the sheath. Freed wonders about what just happened. Seiken then states.

"This battle is over… with my ultimate sword technique….Judgment Cut End."

Seiken then sheathes his sword and suddenly, the souls are sliced to pieces, and Freed is covered with deep sword wounds as he utters with an upset look.

"You…little…fucker!"

Freed then falls backwards and out of the arena. Seiken then leaves through the portal that appears above him since the arena is now starting to shake. He watches as the arena begins to crumble below him as he leaps out of this pocket dimesion.

He then is back in the street of Manchester still in his Scale Mail. Xenovia then gets a good look at what she has created in this future. She can even sense the amazing power that Seiken possesses. Seiken then begins to fall forward as his Scale Mail fades away, and Xenovia runs over to catch him as he falls. Seiken falls into Xenovia's arms as and she gently lays him on the ground. Seiken then tells her with his eyes closing.

"Mother, there are two more of father's wives her. When the nurses get here, tell them to call Shiroka, and tell her to come with backup."

Xenovia nods as Seiken falls asleep from exhaustion. Later when the nurses arrive at the scene, Xenovia is sitting with both Seiken and Camilla sleeping under his own and Xenovia's borrowed coats with their heads propped on her lap. Xenovia smiles softly and is ready to give Seiken's message to the nurses.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Pleiades has just received word of Freed's defeat. She appears unfazed by this as she calls for Almus. Almus arrives in the throne room hastily as he bows to his master and asks.

"What is it you need, Master Pleiades?"

Pleiades simply tells him.

"I need to participate in a Ratings Game alongside our newest prospect. I have a feeling we'll need your strength for it."

Almus replies.

"Understood, but who will guard Miss Raynare in my absence?"

Pleiades answers.

"I will have Saya protect her temporarily. Now make haste."

Almus nods as he leaves for Manchester to participate in a Ratings Game like on the island with Raynare's group.


	24. The First Four Pawn Winners

Pawns PT.1

These are the four currently chosen pawns and three of the authors have chosen to be anonymous, and I must ask all readers to please respect these entries as these authors have spent their time creating these characters and submitted them at my request. All criticisms towards my story and characters are fine, but these authors have contributed these characters with the best intentions I'm sure, so for now, let me introduce the first four winners. I must also ask that if anyone has any idea of who the creators actually are, that out of respect don't guess their names in the reviews as people tend to be anonymous for a reason.

Name: Dani Thompson ( **Created by War historian)**

Race: Werewolf-vampire hybrid

Skills: Military training, expert in U.S. History, Meteorology, and medicine.  
Likes: Physical exercise, Loyalty, the Gremory family

Dislikes: Warmongers, arrogance, Rouge members of factions, Chaos Brigade

Backstory: Dani was born in the year 1700, to a pureblooded werewolf and a pureblooded vampire. Her parents met when both were just looking for their next meal. The two felt no malice or anger from each other. One thing led to the next and Dani was born. Her mother, the vampire, died during childbirth. Her father took her up in training his only daughter to use her abilities to the best that she could use them. Her father was then killed during the French and Indian War. Dani served in the American Revolution siding with America. She saw the major battles in the South, with the British calling her 'Ghost'. She served in the American Military from its beginning until June 2011, notably serving in the Marines during the World Wars, (The Reaper or Vampiric Reaper), the 101st Airborne during Korea and Vietnam, (Death's Child), and as a SOW-T attachment to a Navy SEAL unit. After she decided to go into retirement, Dani got a job as the Physical Fitness Teacher at Kuoh Academy, and was given this job by Lord Gremory at the request by Lord Lucifer. The name her fellow military brothers and sisters gave her had a lasting impression on her and America, 'America's Best Kept Secret'.

Name: Cian  
Age: Unknown  
Race: Half-Dullahan  
Personality: Cold and calculating as they come, Cian is not known for showing emotions of any kind. In fact, most of the peerage members have taken to calling him the Headless Robot for his habit of speaking with such a logical tone that he seems to have an computer for a brain. Cian is even able to casually talk about more adult things without blinking or blushing. However, even he is not immune to hormones and has proudly declared himself as being a masochist. Perhaps this is because his father was a rider for death, and as such he enjoys being brought to the brink of such a thing. He is fixated upon Giras, wanting nothing more than to protect her and thus earn her affections. However, his openness about his fantasies can be a bit disturbing. If someone were to anger Cian, specifically by harming Giras, he promised to be by her side and...well, the rest was pretty gruesome. He has no intention of letting such a person die rather than suffer for their transgressions.  
Backstory: Born to a human woman and a dullahan, Cian began his life at the end of his mother's and thus found himself in an orphanage. At first, people thought he was stillborn as no cry came from the child...but he opened his eyes and proved them wrong. Because of his pale skin, people started calling him a bad omen and a child of death. Nobody wanted such an unusually quiet child, so he was left in the orphanage for a long while. Eventually, he grew too old to stay there and was tossed out into a harsh and unforgiving world. Alone and unwanted(and nameless), Cian prayed for death to come for him. It never did, though he kept trying new ways to end his life. He inevitably tried to hang himself, at which point the truth of his heritage came out ehen his head seperated from his shoulders and he continued to live. A half-dullahan though he was, the only thing he inherited from his mother(besides his eyes) was a shortened lifespan...compared to a dullahan's longevity. After this, Cian(or rather Nameless Unwanted Individual as he was) began wandering the world, searching for a place to belong. It took a long time, but he found what he was looking for while traveling through Japan. It was another phase of him wanting to kill himself, but one of his attempts(his last, obviously) was stopped by a young girl who asked him what he was doing. "Ending the existence of a monster who has lived too long," he said. The girl refused to let him take his life and instead gave him a reason to live. To live as a member of her peerage, mere pawn though he was. Giras gave him his name based on his first words to her. He'd lived so long on his own, proven to be a survivor who could endure anything.

Name: Rosa Resplandor

Country: Mexico

Age: 76

A former magician, Rosa retired at the age of 65 as she had grandchildren and a son to spend her golden years with. She moved to Japan with her family as her son managed to make it big in America as doctor, but he was offered work in Japan the director of a major hospital. Rosa spent three years in the Land of the Rising Sun before she was diagnosed with a terminal disease without a cure. It was by chance that a preteen Giras was at the hospital visiting her younger brother, who was having his tonsils removed. Giras could sense the elderly woman's strength and asked her about it, she was hesitant to reveal her past to such a young girl, but Giras convinced her to talk. Giras gave the elderly woman a single pawn to cure her of her disease as she has a strong bond with her own grandparents as well. This cured her illness and prolonged her life by turning her into a devil. In battle, Rosa utilizes a Sacred Gear known as the Chiantico Hearth which gives her boosts to her diminished fire magic. One of the weaker members of Giras's peerage, Rosa can still put up a decent fight, but her Balance Breaker allows her to revert to her younger self for a few minutes to unleash the fury of the Aztecs.

 **Jabari Makara, Age 20, Nationality: Africa**

The son of a fisherman, Jabari has always loved the ocean. He studied hard in school to become a marine biologist, but couldn't' stay away from aquatic animals such as fish, whales, and even some sharks. He moved to Japan and opened with the intent of becoming an animal trainer due to his loves all ocean dwellers. It was sometime later that he learned that he is in fact the son of a mermaid. This gives him the ability to stay underwater for prolonged times and he later developed the ability to communicate with the animals. He has extreme hatred of whalers and dolphin hunters. He has trained with a harpoon and upon joining Giras's peerage, after she witnessed one his shows at the aquarium, and admired his vigor and love for ocean animals. He was given a special trident made with a special ore that generates ocean water. He may be a pawn, but Jabari is no slouch in a ratings game as he is one of the only members of the peerage that can quell the psychotic Katherine Bathory.

Four more entries are needed to complete the set. Like I've said, there are no bad ideas, and I'm glad I got to read these four wonderful entries as it is clear that these four authors put their imagination into these. I very much encourage people to submit entries, not as ideas for me to use, but to see the rich imaginations of my fellow authors and readers.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 23 Kurone, the Black Tiger Pt1

 **Years Ago**

Kurone is training with her mother a very young age. They train in the gym of the residence as there is lots of equipment, a shower, and is very large. She is currently on her knees wearing a karate gi as a training outfit. She is currently five years old and is being taught Senjutsu by her somewhat strict mother Kuroka. She is even being trained while Kuroka is breastfeeding her younger daughter and Kurone's full biological sister Maneko. Kurone is trying to catch her breath since this training is exhausting. Kuroka can see her daughter's fatigue and calls a break.

"Kurone, go get some lunch and something to drink. We'll start again in two hours."

Kurone runs to the door of the room and leaves for the kitchen to get something to eat and something cold to drink. Asia enters the room as she usually comes in here to work on her cardio to stay healthy. She usually doesn't do much outside of her work to stay in shape. She is wearing a workout uniform to match with a white sweatband. She knows about Kuroka's training regiment for her five-year-old daughter, approaches her, and asks the nekomata with concern.

"Don't you think it is early to teach Kurone Senjutsu?"

Kuroka simply replies to the blonde maiden.

"I don't tell you how to raise your kids, so don't question how I raise mine."

Asia gets a little more assertive as she reacts rather negatively to Kuroka's reply.

"Well I think it's wrong to push a little girl like that, Kuroka. I care about Kurone, just like I care about all of Issei's children besides my own."

Kuroka shakes her head as she explains t Asia.

"Listen, Asia. Someday, Kurone could be betrayed by somebody she trusts, and if that day comes, I want her to be ready to overcome it and take down whoever does it. I won't let her go through life without that kind of strength

Asia has been betrayed before, but she still disagrees with Kuroka's methods.

 **Present**

The nurses have arrived and immediately tend to Xenovia and Camilla as they have the worst injuries and Seiken is simply out of energy. Xenovia conveys her son's message to the small group of nurses as there are currently five of them.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Saya has been assigned to watch Raynare while Almus is out fulfilling a different engagement. The two ladies simply sit in a bedroom across from each other in some chairs. Saya looks at Raynare with a slight irritation, and Raynare has a bored expression on her face. To break the silence, Saya asks.

"What's it like carrying a baby inside of you?"

Raynare grits her teeth a little as she now become more annoyed at the remembrance of her situation.

"It's freaking annoying. I'm carrying that guy's child, and it repulses me."

Saya continues her expression and further asks.

"Why do you hate it? Many women desire my father purely for his genes."

Raynare fully remembers Issei defeating her that night at the abandoned church as she angrily answers.

"Because that bastard humiliated me, took away something I longed for, and then he let me die."

Saya retorts.

"You broke my father's hear, Raynare. He never knew the company of a real girl before, and you took advantage of that. You tortured Asia with sadistic satisfaction, and stole her Twilight Healing. You deserved to die, and it was Rias who killed you, not my father."

Raynare still has her angered look and adds.

"So, you're still siding with that red haired devil huh?"

Saya smiles as she responds with a nod.

"Of course, Rias is beautiful, loving, and she birthed our beloved eldest sister Giras. I have always loved Lady Gremory. When our crusade is done, I hope to return to them…especially him"

Raynare smiles as she gets the idea.

"So, your brother complex is kicking in."

Saya then appears in front of the fallen angel with her two swords close to Raynare's throat with a look of absolute contempt. Saya threats are followed with.

"Remember, Raynare, that the only thing keeping me from cutting you into pieces is the child inside of you. Don't press your luck with me."

Raynare shuts her mouth at Saya's threat as she stands up, moves the blades away, and says.

"I'm going for a glass of water."

Rayanre walks out of the room as Saya follows her to keep on task.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Shiroka is in her room wearing white pajamas as she was sleeping prior to this call. Shiroka puts on her combat attire and decides that a couple of her siblings will be sufficient backup as Nero Angelo is short on combat members due to Michael's criteria for joining. She walks out into the lobby area of the residence and sits for a second to think of who should come with.

" _Let's see…Eldest sister Giras is out of the question, she doesn't know the meaning of going easy. Sister Shuri wouldn't be a bad choice. Brother Kairyu lacks experience..Brother Raezal has phoenix tears, so he should come…"_

As Shiroka thinks, she hears something move behind her. She turns her head and sees a box behind her; normally, anyone else besides her mother would see this as just a box, but to her and Koneko, they know that this is the proffered place for Gasper to hide in. He emerges from his box wearing a pearl nightgown and asks Shiroka.

"What are you doing up this late, Shiroka?"

Shiroka, much like her mother, is very fond of Gasper. She considers him an aunt or an uncle as the lines get blurry to her. Gasper even comforted Shiroka during a hard time in her life along with Kuroka. She explains her situation to Gasper as she doesn't keep secrets from him. Gasper, upon hearing her explanation, suggests.

"You should take Kurone with you. She's really strong and…scary."

Shiroka gets a little curious as immediately suggesting Kurone is a little odd for Gasper as he barely even talks to her like Shiroka.

"Aunty Gaspy, why do you think I should bring Kurone? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Gasper retreats into his box and comes back out as he hands Shiroka a letter from Gasper's father Lord Vladi. It is a letter asking for assistance with a matter that he couldn't handle, not because of power, but because of accessibility. He also couldn't let anyone else besides the reader of this letter know about the problem due to the vampire factions being extremely strict. This is dated when Kurone was fourteen years old. What happened is that Lord Vladi was trying to conduct business on behalf of an ally family in China, but another group was interfering. Kurone was studying abroad in China at the time for her Middle school studies. She stayed at an apartment that was being paid for by Rias as a favor to Kuroka as she couldn't afford to send Kurone there without help.

 **Years Ago in Shanhai, China**

Kurone is talking with Gasper via magic to avoid anyone else hearing about this as it is a very private matter. Gasper tells Kurone in a very concerned tone.

"All that is being asked is just to look into it. Don't get carried away because you can get hurt."

Despite barely talking to her, Gasper greatly cares for all of Issei's children and doesn't want them to get hurt. Kurone agrees to this as she has been getting rather bored with just going to school. At the moment, she is wearing her Kuoh uniform as the program she is involved in calls for it. She then changes into black kung-fu outfit with red trims and a red sash. She even wears a red sash over her head to obscure her face. She then hops on the roof of her apartment building by using a power she has spent years mastering, perfect body control. Kurone learned Senjustu from her mother at a very young age, but she came to the conclusion that if she were able to perfectly control every ounce of her body, she could develop new techniques. In the process, she's learned three skills: Shigan, Geppo, and Rankyaku, which she stole from her favorite show, One Piece. She later added Senjutsu to a form of kick oriented martial arts to develop the Resshuken style. Geppo allows her to kick the air and float great distances while even lifting her.

She uses this technique to traverse the roofs of Shanghai in the night, looking for the one clue that Lord Vladi gave her, the smell of blood. Kurone immediately checks the bad parts of the otherwise wonderful city of Shanghai. She is more than willing to help, in fact based on what Gaper told her, Kurone intends to rid this city of the problem herself.

She is looking through the bad parts of town, her disguise is mostly to hide her age as she will have to go into some of bars. She manages to sneak in (by giving the doorman a black eye) and then she sits at a table with a glass of water at her side. She then concentrates using her senjutsu to sense the people around her. She then gets a hit on something.

" _Two vampires in here, I can sense that much."_

Kurone tries to pinpoint their location in this bar, but she can't tell who they are due to inexperience with them. The only thing close to a vampire she's ever been around is Gasper and Lord Vladi's letter, which is how she is able to sense these two. Kurone then smells something else with her nose, blood. She looks around the room a little and notices six glasses of red liquid from different tables. Three Bloody Marys', two glasses of wine, and one glass of Crimson Cocktail, but she can't tell how many of the glasses contain blood, or if at all; she is going by a book she read. In the book, vampires would engage in social drinking with humans by slipping blood into their drinks to make it more appealing to themselves, but they only served reddish beverages to hide the color.

Kurone sips her water, and then gets an idea. She looks at the others tries to sense anything change between the drinkers, specifically, any change in strength or health. While very minor, and very hard to detect, Kurone sees two women slightly change in strength which can only be caused by drinking blood. One women is drinking wine and is dressed in a rather plain dress, but the other one, who is drinking the Crimson Cocktail, is wearing a rather expensive looking robe, is wearing rings on all fingers, and has long pale blonde hair with pink eyes. Kurone then feels a little dumb as she thinks.

" _I didn't need Senjustu to spot the bitch. She looks like a vampire and is clearly the richest person in the bar."_

Kurone waits for the two ladies to leave, and she follows them from the roofs above. The two ladies below are conversing with each other as they discuss business. The lady, who is clearly the leader based on her attire tells her.

"I seriously hope that our spy doesn't seriously believe we haven't seen her yet. Nucai, please kill her."

The woman in plain dress warps away and Kurone realizes that she's been spotted as the vampire behind her and grabs her from behind. The woman then pulls off the sash to reveal Kurone's face and the creepily smiles upon sniffing the young nekomata's blood.

"I smell the blood of the cat woman. I have only heard about your kind in stories. It must be my most fortunate of days."

The vampire grins as she opens her mouth and bites Kurone's neck as she gives a pained expression. After a minute, the vampire back off with an annoyed face as she proclaims.

"What the hell! I can't drink any blood from her…maybe another spot.

The vampire then bites Kurone's neck on the opposite side. This gives the same result as the vampire pulls back and gets even more irritated.

"Why can't I drink your blood!? I bit your neck!"

Kurone then jumps slightly and drops on her back to get the vampire off of her back which she does as the impact forces her loose. Kurone then stands back up as her foe stands up as well. Kurone also appears dizzy as she has trouble keeping her balance. She then regains her stance with a grin that would easily remind anyone of her mother. She explains in a rather mischievous way.

"Couldn't get your fix huh? Well that's because I stopped the blood in my body from moving. I also closed off the veins so you couldn't suck it out. You see I can manipulate anything in my body in nearly anyway I please. I can't do anything that would kill me of course, but all I have to do is simply adjust so that when I saw you coming, you wouldn't get a drop. It makes drinking my blood very complicated."

The woman now gets it.

"So the reason you were dizzy moments ago was because your brain wasn't receiving blood for those moments. How could such a young person learn such a complicated skill?"

Kurone equips her Boosted Gear and replies rather bluntly.

"I'm not going to tell you."

 **Kurone's Boosted Gear: Kurone's Boosted Gear is one that is closely related to her father's Boosted Gear. It can intensify her ki to make it more aggressive and powerful, thus increasing the damage she can output with Senjutsu. However, she must relieve this intensity at certain intervals, or else she'll do serious damage to her body.**

The plain looking woman simply smiles as she says.

"Pulling out the toys? Then I will follow suite!"

The woman's hand begins glowing as she charges at Kurone with killing intent. Then Kurone backs up and then jumps out of the way as the woman strikes a chimney at the other end of the roof. This strike slices the chimney into four pieces. Kurone then comments.

"So, you can use Senjustu like me?"

The woman laughs a little as she replies.

"Laoban Furen refuses to take people who can't use some form or technique. I'm her senjutsu user. What you saw is my Senjutsu Jian."

Kurone then gets more interested as she says.

"Really? Then I think that a fellow Senjutsu user deserves to see some more tricks I know."

Kurone puts up her hand and closes it into a fist except she keeps her index finger extended on her left hand. Her body's ki then begins glowing the a blue aura that then gradually begins to shift to a bright red. Kurone then rushes her opponent, who seemingly can't move, and she says.

"Shigan: Yellow Lotus!"

Kurone then begins rapidly jabbing her finger all over her opponent's body. The woman backs up and sees a bunch punctures all over her torso and her blood spills all over the roof. The woman falls to her knees as Kurone proclaims.

"I really thought that would be more fun, but you'll bleed to death before too long, so I'll go kill your boss about now."

The woman then says through the pain.

"I'm not done with you yet…"

Kurone continues to walk away and the woman shouts.

"I said I'm not done with you yet!"

The woman's ki goes haywire as Kurone turns around notices something that makes her uneasy.

"She can use Touki!?"

The woman's eyes begin to glow red as her body emits a crimson aura. Kurone doesn't recognize this power as she has only heard of it from her mother, but recognizes that this is indeed Touki. But at the same time, the woman appears to have lost rational thinking. The woman charges with her two hands now covered in ki making them resemble double bladed swords as she slashes relentlessly causing massive damage to the roof as the people below it can be heard screaming. Kurone backs up and hits the ledge of the roof with her foot indicating she has nowhere to run. She then looks at her legs and utters.

"Hm..what the hell…."

Kurone kneels slightly as she then begins to focus her ki into her legs as she prepares to use an attack she has only experimented with at this point.

 **Author's Note- I didn't expect this chapter to become a two parter, but I wanted to flush out Kurone's story a little as I am fond of Kuroka.**


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 24 Kurone, the Black Tiger PT.2

 **Years Ago**

Kuroka is attending class at Kuoh in her first year of high school at age 16. At her locker, she finds a note that reads: come to the unused classroom on the 2nd floor after everyone leaves, I have something to show you. Kurone listens to the note out of curiosity. She waits for everyone to leave, including her siblings, and enters the unused classroom only to find no one. She looks for a second, steps deeper in the room. After some more time, she thinks of it as a dumb prank and turns to leave. At the door, three boys in her class are now at the entrance. They all have smiles on as they appear to be looking at Kurone's womanly parts. They surround her, and Kurone keeps a straight expression, sighs, and guesses.

"Let me guess, the three of you are going to blackmail me into doing sexual favors or you'll release either some candid photo or video into the internet because you can't get actual girls to like any of you. I've watched enough hentai to know the situation."

The three boys continue the smiling as if they are expecting something Kurone walks up to them and says.

"Now, here's the thing about me."

She puts her hand on the shoulder of the boys who is holding the photo, then puts on the back of his head, and then proceeds to slam his face into the doorway. About two hours later, an ambulance is in front of the school and the three boys are being escorted out on lifts with horrible injuries. The police found the blackmail material, and let Kurone off with a warning. The parents of the three boys are furious with the school, and so Kuroka and Koneko are meeting with Saji in his office. Saji, of course, is very aware of the situation. He explains to the two ladies.

"Look you two, I know Kurone is the victim here, but those boys were brutalized by her."

Kuroka has a rather annoyed look as she adds in.

"They were trying to blackmail my daughter. I would have killed them."

Koneko looks at her sister and retorts.

"Kuroka, she would have been arrested if she did that."

Koneko then turns her gaze back to Saji and asks.

"So what are you going to do with Kurone?"

Saji takes a breath and answers.

"I'm afraid expulsion is what I've decided. I understand why she did it, but this school has a reputation, and it's my job to see it safe." 

Kuroka slams her hand and leaves the office without another word. Koneko gets it, but decides to further talk with Saji as she asks about the boys. Saji takes out a report and reads it to Koneko.

"According to the doctors, one boy had his face torn apart and needs reconstructive surgery along with some fractures in his neck, another was dropped from the 2nd floor window and his spine was injured, and the third…they can't find his fingers and his arms are shattered."

Saji really empathizes with Kuroka and expresses this to Koneko.

"Look, I'd really rather not do this. If my own daughter was involved, I'd probably quit my job so I wouldn't have to expel her.

Koneko stands up and leaves herself, but not before telling Saji.

"I know you're not a bad guy, Saji. But I'm still going to be mad for a while."

Koneko leaves the office and manages to catch up with her sister. Kuroka can't help but remember years ago when she killed her former master for wanting to hurt her sister. The difference now is that her sister is with her on this.

 **Further Back (Or continued flashback)**

Kurone is standing at the ledge of the roof and is prepared to test her newer ability as he deranged foe continues to slice apart the roof. Kurone kneels slightly as her ki, which surrounds her body at the moment, is completely drawn into her legs. She the waits for the perfect opportunity and once she sees her opponent's arms in the right position, she leaps slightly in the air and kicks with both legs and calls out.

"Rankyaku: Gaicho!"

Kurone unleashes an attack in the shape of a bird that appears to be made of a savage wind formed from her ki. The attack hits the vampire's arms as she has them nearly next to each other and the force of moving them violently manages to disperse the attack, but it knocks her back. As is sent flying on top of another building.

Kurone then makes her way to the top of the other roof to see her opponent. The woman stands up and is smiling despite her blood loss. Kurone then sarcastically asks.

"Do all vampires have shitty nervous systems?"

The woman chuckles a little as she retorts.

"I'd worry about myself rather than my opponent's nervous system. Especially if said opponent plans to like your gore off the floor. Now then, where were we?"

Kurone then asks.

"You really don't plan to attack me with those broken swords are you?"

As the woman raises her arms, she notices something; her arms are dangling off from the elbow and are only connected by some meat and veins. The realization of this causes the woman to go into shock as the now apparent pain is agonizing and she falls to her knees. Kurone walks up to her kicks to the ground and plants her foot on the woman's head. The woman can still talk as she asks.

"How….did….you.."

Kurone grinds her foot slightly against her defeated foes head.

"I guess telling a fellow Senjutsu user wouldn't hurt. Normally, Senjutsu techniques use the hands to unleash the power, but I learned perfect body control to change this by diverting all the power from my upper body into my lower body. In this way, I can use powerful Senjustu with my legs. Legs are naturally stronger than arms."

Kurone then puts more pressure on the woman's head and asks.

"So, where's your boss?"

Through her agony, the woman gives Kurone directions to where her boss is going. Kurone grins as she utters.

"Good."

Kurone then stomps down as the sound of crunching is heard and she wipes her foot on the ground a little and goes to where she expects to find the boss lady. The directions lead her to a nice looking pagoda. She comments on the outside of this building just based on the scent.

"This place smells like opium and sex. There'd better not be an orgy, or I'm going to be pissed."

Kurone enters building and the lobby, which is decorated with gold and statues, is empty. She continues to another room and is being watched by the boss lady from the bar. She is accompanied by two guards in her office. They watch as Kurone enters a room which is a ceramic walkway above a pool. The boss lady recognizes the clothes from earlier when she detected Kurone, and says.

"So, Nucai lost. I guess our spy deserves the special treatment. I rather love the room she's in too. It's a perfect location for one of my favorite abilities."

The boss lady presses a button which turns on the loudspeakers in that room and Kurone can hear the sound of it turning on. She waits a little to see if anyone is going to talk with her, but what she hears is quite different.

"Akaron Tetragram Sabako Ani Baigiahn Fintufin Tuspiritos Soveimastrar Terar Feringon Grekinkilus Metroklis Razorkilius Forte Krinding Meilio Keiden Ahkmindo Palius Ango…."

Kurone knows what this is as she looks at around the water is.

"Never thought I'd actually meet a real chanter in this day and age."

Kurone continues to look at the water as she assumes her stance, leaps into the air, and plants her fingers into the ceiling as she watches the water beginning to bubble. Then, giant fish with razor-sharp teeth begin to leap from the water and bite at Kurone as she hangs from the ceiling. She smiles and is excited.

"The summoning spell to summon dangerous animals. All you have to do is think of the species and simultaneously chant the spell."

The boss lady watches from her office at Kurone's strategy.

"She already what my chant was before I finished. Clearly, she's done some research."

Kurone then uses her perfect body control as she counts the number of shadows in the water. She counts.

"Uh screw it, I don't have the time or the energy for this."

She simply decides to use an attack that is guaranteed to annihilate all the fish.

"Rankyaku: Ran!"

Kurone starts kicking her legs rapidly and sends small blade-like shots of ki from her legs that stir up the water as fish guts rain a little from the pool. Kurone does this for a minute and when she slows down and stops, all of the deadly fish in the pool are sliced up. Kurone then lets go of the ceiling and drops down to the ground, but lands a little shaken as her legs are a little cramped from her attack as she isn't used to using Rankyaku with perfect body control yet.

The boss lady behind the mic is a bit irritated as she orders one of her bodyguards to go into the room next to the pool and kill the intruder. Kurone enters adjoining room and it is a garden area. She listens for a minute, yawns, and the bodyguard sent after her leaps towards her, but she simply looks bored and kicks again without even calling out Rankyaku. This one is a regular one that slices the bodyguard clean in half.

The boss lady bites her lip to the point where it bleeds out of frustration for being made fun of by a simple intruder. She now decides to wait until Kurone arrives at her office. Kurone passes through a couple of more rooms and she finally finds the office.

Immediately, Kurone sees the boss lady, who greets her rather formally.

"Welcome to office, Miss Intruder."

Kurone puts up her hand and flaps her fingers together and says.

"This is what you're doing (Closes fingers) this is what I want to do."

The boss lady then asks.

"Aren't you curious about my operation, my plans for you, or even my name?"

Kurone immediately answers in a straight.

"No, I don't give a flying fuck about those things. I'm here to kill you, and that's what I'm going to do."

From behind, the remaining bodyguard grabs Kurone and holds her tightly. The boss lady then laughs a little and rebukes Kurone's casual attitude by saying.

"I know why you're really here. You're here because the Vladi family is too scared to do anything to my family. They know about my influence and sent you as a cowardly attempt to stop me. Well it won't work because I'll shrink and crush you with my hands."

Kurone still looks uninterested as the boss puts her fingers together and closes her eyes and starts another chant.

"Inius Irus Spiritos Sovei Mastrar Tera Cherabain Okenkido Jadeitanto Iniusbulus Heartenvain Radias Minos Kantoken Veradei Ladra Soul Within Terakosa Movapin Entukatel Battlefin…Reduction!"

The bodyguard starts laughing as they wait for the chant to kick in. But Kurone doesn't appear worried in the slightest, here calmness is founded as the bodyguard holding her begins to shrink causing both of the vampires to become stunned. The bodyguard shrinks to the size of a bean, and Kurone steps on her, crushing her instantly. The boss is shocked and alone as she asks in a nervous tone.

"How…?

Kurone shakes her head and asks, and explains in a somewhat condescending tone.

"Really? To think Gasper's dad was having problems with an idiot like you. Everyone in the world should figure out that chanting, while impossible to detect magically, only works on an intended victim when they hear it."

The vampire then points out.

"But you didn't have your ears covered! How can you not hear it!?"

Kurone points to her ears and says.

"Only an amateur needs to cover her ears to block out sound. I used perfect body control to seal my ears. So your chant hit your floozy instead."

The vampire then snaps.

"You think you're so clever, don't you, you little bitch!?"

Kurone gets a little mad as she asks.

"Did you call me a bitch!?"

The vampire is going to attempt another chant, but Kurone runs up to her, holds up her index finger, and says.

"Shigan!"

Kurone jabs her finger into the vampire's lower throat. The vampire backs off as she tries to chant, but when she tries all that is heard is.

"…"

Kurone smiles as she asks.

"What's wrong? Can't talk? Well that's because I pierce your larynx."

The vampire holds her throat as it is tough to breath. Kurone walks up to her as she cowers to a corner with clear thoughts. Kurone then explains.

"The real reason I want you dead is because you living in this country is enough to piss me off. So I'm killing you simply to clean this country of filth like you."

Kurone then finds rope in a nearby closet and smiles. A little later, Kurone has the vampire tied up and hanging from the ceiling above the pool in the pool room. Kurone smirks and says.

"I think I'll try your way since chants have been a focus for my studies for a while….(Closes her eyes and puts her fingers together.)

"Akaron Tetragram Sabako Ani Baigiahn Fintufin Tuspiritos Soveimastrar Terar Feringon Grekinkilus Metroklis Razorkilius Forte Krinding Meilio Keiden Ahkmindo Palius Ango…."

The woman recognizes her own chant and starts sweating as she flails around until Kurone finishes and the same fish are teleported into the room with one difference, a tiger stripe pattern on their back. The woman looks with absolute fear at the shadows in the pool. Kurone begins to walk out of the room with some parting words.

"Oh, and I'm not a bitch. I'm just a bad pussycat….Rankyaku!"

Kurone unleashes a Rankyaku that cuts the rope and the boss vampire falls into the pool and the fish in the pool immediately rushes towards her spot as their bodies can be seen fighting over their food. Kurone leaves the building with a piece of paper.

"Hmm, five more flunkies. I guess I got more hunting to do tonight."

 **Present**

Gasper explains his thoughts on this tale to Shiroka.

"I don't know what happened in Shanghai, but Kurone killed all the vampires she could find. She wasn't supposed to, but she did it anyway, and I don't know why."

Shiroka asks him.

"Why bring her then if she's that dangerous?"

Gasper shakes his head as he explains his reasoning.

"No, what I'm saying is, Kurone may be a dangerous fighter, but she's skilled enough to go above and beyond what she needs to do. My father couldn't thank her enough for what she did. That's when…"

 **Shortly After Shanghai**

Kurone is being interrogated by vampires from the Carmilla faction for killing their members. She is doing nothing but listen to their threats. As they continue to threaten her, someone enters the room, Millicas Lucifer, who has only recently taken the title from his father. He convinces the vampires to let Kurone go because the vampires she killed where violating territory where devils do their work.

He escorts Kurone back to her apartment where he talks with her. He calmly says.

"I'm really impressed with what you did. Moreover, I'm even more impressed with your perfect body control."

Kurone is curious as she asks.

"How do you know about that? I've only recently mastered it."

Millicas explains.

"I learned from your mother. She's been monitoring your training for a while now. More to the point, Kurone…"

Millicas reaches into his pocket and pulls out a chess piece, a bishop. He offers her.

"I know you turned down Michael's invitation to join Nero Angelo, but I'd very much like to have you as a bishop, Kurone."

The nekomata is curious as she asks.

"Why me? I mean, you're the Lord Lucifer. Surely, you could find someone stronger than me."

Millicas shakes his head and explains.

"Because you have potential, some of the best I've seen. I want you to be all that you can be, and see it with my own eyes. Kurone, join my peerage, and then we'll prove to the underworld that I have what it takes to lead."

Kurone puts her finger to her chin and thinks for a second.

"Huh, a bishop of Lord Lucifer himself…I think I'll accept it. You got yourself a bishop, Lord Lucifer."

Kurone holds out her hand and Millicas shakes it as a sign of their new alliance as bishop to king.

 **Present**

Shiroka now gets what Gasper is explaining. So she agrees to take Kurone with her. But Gasper also suggests.

"You should also take Gerhilde just in case. She and Kurone are good friends and she'll listen to Gerhilde."

Shiroka nods and takes Gasper's advice as he goes back into his box and to his room to go back to sleep. Shiroka now needs to wake two of her sisters and one of her brothers.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 25 The Unwinding of the Mask

 **Pleiades Palace**

Pleiades is discussing a matter with her newest warrior, a girl with medium orange hair, her upper-face covered by a mask that resembles the beak of a bird with star marks. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless black top with a gold line running down the center of the neck to the waist, a gold cloth wrapped around her waist that is also tied to her forearms, black fingerless gloves with leather braces around her forearms, black pants with a gold line running down each leg, black boots with gold lines around the side and top of the foot.

Pleiades asks her new subordinate in a sincere tone.

"Are you certain that you wish to go on this mission? Your resurrection was only recently and your Excalibur isn't ready yet."

The girl is kneeling to her master as she answers.

"I want to make you proud Pleiades. You gave me life again, you gave me new strength, and I want to use it to achieve our goals."

Pleiades nods and explains to her new subordinate.

"I put my trust and faith in you. I feel my pride in my choice to make you the bearer of the star of Maia. But understand that your Excalibur has yet to be finished."

The girl stands and produces a gold ring blade and replies.

"I don't need an Excalibur to prove my strength. I only need my faith and my will."

The girl leaves for her mission to accompany Almus. Pleiades then makes a new order.

"I want to also test our newest product in Manchester and provide help for Almus and for our newest vanguard."

 **Manchester**

Xenovia sits and watches her twin children rest with peaceful smiles on their faces and she wouldn't mind if this moment lasted for hours or even days as makes her hopeful to arrive at this time naturally. She watches them with her own smile, but she becomes serious when she senses a presence nearby, one that doesn't feel like that of an ally. Xenovia turns her head and notices a person standing on above ledge wearing a golden mask. Xenovia grabs Durandal and prepares herself to face this opponent.

The person standing above her is Almus, but she doesn't know who he is as they haven't met. He drops from the ledge and lands in front of Xenovia, who is concerned for the twins. Almus raises his hand in a gesture indicating that he has no intention of fighting at the moment. Xenovia can at least tell he means it and lowers her guard. Almus explains to her.

"Do not misunderstand, I will fight this night. But this location is isn't ideal for a battle. There are too many civilians here."

Xenovia is skeptical on this as she rebukes.

"I would imagine that a group that's killing angels would care about civilians."

Almus shakes his head is disappointment as he asks.

"Why would a free willed devil choose to worship angels despite the way they treated you?"

Xenovia also shakes her head as she rebukes this.

"No, it is you who doesn't understand. I refuse to listen to the ramblings of the ones who took Griselda from this world."

Almus raises his finger to the sky and points to a star symbol hovering above the city. He tells Xenovia.

"In one hour, my forces will be ready for a Ratings Game under the star of Taygeta. It is in this star that we will battle, Xenovia Quarta. You win, and I'll tell you the locations of two maidens master Pleiades sent here. I suggest you be prepared."

Almus disappears into a slight streak of light as retreats into the star in the sky. Xenovia needs her backup as she can't leave the twins without proper protection because the nurses aren't meant for combat. Instead, she simply goes back to sitting next her children and starts rubbing their faces gently with her fingers.

 **Inside the star**

Almus's star is an interdimensional recreation of the surrounding city as stands atop a clock tower awaiting his foes. His subordinates are waiting inside, as is his newest ally. However, unbeknownst to the star bearer, this interdimesional area is having a side effect not mentioned by Pleiades. Almus begins to tremble a little as a smile comes to his mind and he becomes nervous. He looks at his hands and wonders.

"Where….am I?"

 **Pleiades Palace**

Saya is asking her master something that has her confused. Raynare is asleep in her room at this point so she's relatively safe.

"Master Pleiades, why did you send Almus on this mission? I wouldn't ask, but it confuses me because you've talked about your trust in him, and he's supposed to be that fallen angel's bodyguard"

Pleiades looks to the side as she appears to be skeptical to reveal her answer. Saya then adds.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won't press anymore."

Saya leaves and Pleiades returns her face to the same position, now alone in her room. Pleiades removes her visor and takes a deep breath as she remembers when she formally met Almus, or as his real self, Ezrah.

 **Unknown Time**

Ezrah is standing in front of a tombstone, the one of his mother as she has died recently. Pleiades appears behind him as he looks at the grave. She puts her hand to the young man's shoulder as she asks.

"Does it trouble you?"

Ezrah is wearing a black trenchcoat as he replies in an uneasy tone.

"I don't understand…."

His future master puts her hand down and wonders about what he doesn't understand, and he answers.

"I'm….glad she's dead."

Pleiades asks about this as she has heard from her followers about him.

"She was cruel and abusive from what I heard. Shouldn't it be natural that you'd be glad at her death?"

Ezrah explains while having a saddened look.

"But that's what bothers me most. I don't want to feel this way, I wanted to love her. She was my mother, she was all I had."

Ezrah falls to his knees crying and Pleiades moves to his front and hugs the young man as she explains.

"I too had a mother who I held contempt for. If anything, I understand that feeling more than anything. I can make those feelings go away, but not permanently."

Ezrah turns around sees Pleiades, but she isn't wearing her visor and is wearing an entirely different outfit consisting of black armor with gold pauldrons, cape, and her outfit reveals her midriff, upper arms, shins, and she wears a star circlet adorned to her forehead.

 **Present**

Pleiades thinks to herself.

" _Ezrah, you're much stronger than Almus. You always have been, and I want you to see it."_

 **Manchester**

Xenvoia's backup finally arrives as Shiroka has successfully recruited Raezal, Gerhilde, and Kurone into their numbers for the moment. Raezal has brought Phoenix tears with him for Xenovia as she is going to be fighting with them, and will need to be at full strength, but she wonders about giving hers to Camilla as she has the worst injuries among them, but the nurses assure her that they'll treat the wounds, but it'll take a minute.

Raezal has only brought two phoenix tears with him with one being for Xenovia, and the other for an emergency. Every year on Raezal's birthday, he is given a phoenix tear from his grandparents from his mother's side.

Xenovia spends some moments greeting the others and meeting them. Gerhilde is decked in her custom valkyrie armor, Raezal is wearing his casual attire which is his suit, and the nekomata sisters are dressed in their usual combat attire. With their target in sight, the five let out their devil wings and fly to the star in the sky. Just like before, a panel appears right next to the star and a message reads: Ratings Game warning. You're numbers are below the number of opposing team. Do you still wish to engage?"

Xenovia has taken the role of leader in this and she presses the yes button on the panel as the five are sucked into the star and taken to the inside of the interdimensional battlefield. The five lower themselves and split up with Xenovia carrying the other Phoenix tear. She plans to make this mission a success as Asia could easily be one of the two that are hidden in the real Manchester.

Raezal decides to check a nearby museum and he lets out his wings to illuminate the area as his wings are made of fire just like the rest of the Phenex family. He thinks this is an ideal location for someone to hide. Out of caution, he equips his Boosted Gear variant which is orange with red spikes and a blue gem that fades into white near the edge. He keeps his eyes open as these relics could easily house a sly opponent. He then walks into a medieval exhibit where there a various relics of the knights of the older days. Raezal inspects some of the armors as they look very well maintained, but at the same time, out of place. As he looks at this armor, a blue glow comes from the eye holes of the helmet and it swings a lance which knocks Raezal against a nearby wall and causes it to crack from the force.

The armor then begins moving forward and fully reveals itself as its appearance was a bit obscured by the shadows. It an ornate armor with a slim build, a shield that resembles a star, a lance that appears very sharp at the end and is gold, the armor, of course, is black with gold trim and a star symbol on the chest, and the forehead of the helmet has a pawn engraved on it. Raezal compliments the design.

"That's very good craftsmanship, but I'm afraid I'll have to burn through that armor of yours, and that was a very dirty trick."

Raezal extends his arms and two streaks of fire erupt from his hands and he cracks them on the ground as he holds them and they shrink slightly and become more solid as he holds the two in his hands as whips. Raezal smiles and says.

"I hope my Phoenix Whips don't make that armor unbearable to wear."

The armor's eyes glow blue again as they appear to be ready to attack. Raezal notes this and immediately flies into the air. Luckily, the museum area is spacious enough for him to do this. The armored opponent then moves the shield carrying arm to behind it's back and the shield equips to the back and separates making a pair of makeshift wings as it charges at Raezal, but he dodges and then strike the legs of the armor with his whips making two burn marks appear on the metallic suit. But the opponent shows no pain.

Raezal then hears sounds below and when he looks, he sees seven more identical armors surrounding from the ground as they all equip their shields and wings and join him in the air. Raezal gets a little nervous as he may need his more desperate attack to beat all eight of these enemies.

In a different part of the city, Gerhilde is moving through the city on her own end and she senses something nearby, so she then uses her own unique ability to equip a face plate that'll allow her to read life signals nearby, this is part of her Boosted Gear variant.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Gerhilde. Gerhilde's Boosted Gear allows her magic to become more powerful, but she learned to partial equip the full Scale Mail with small pieces. One such piece is the face plate which allows her to read life signals, heat signals, and even provides night vision if needed."**

She looks around and detects six in total, so she readies her spear the Wotan, and moves closer to the signals. When she reaches them, she removes the eyepiece of her face plate and sees six armors like the ones Raezal is fighting, but the weapons are different, two are using swords, two have stronger-looking fists, and two have staffs. Gerhilde equips her arms and legs with partial Scale Mail as she readies to fight these six alone.

Shiroka and Xenovia are both arriving at the same location, the clock tower. This is where Ezrah is waiting for them. Kurone is sitting inside a room somewhere waiting for something interesting. This is when she sees someone hopping across the roofs with a ring blade, a weapon Kurone has yet to see in action, so she decides to fight this one.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 26 Ezrah, The Child from the Future

 **Quick Note- As someone pointed out, I forgot to describe Gerhilde's Boosted Gear Variant colors. Hers is white with purple trim and a light-purple gem. Raezal's power with his wasn't explained yet, but this is intentional for a certain reason which will be explained in the next chapter.**

Ezrah, otherwise known as Almus, has retreated into the clock tower he was standing atop, clutching his head in pain as his memories haunt him again, and he even takes off his mask and is on the floor struggling to keep them at bay to fulfill his mission.

 **Four Years from Now**

Ezrah is a young boy living in a more advanced version of Kuoh Town where devils and fallen angels are known to humans. He lives in a small apartment with his mother Yuuma Amano. They live a relatively normal life, but his mother always keeps him locked in their apartment, and she always keeps the blinds shut and the doors locked. She always has food in the fridge for him, and has books and a TV for him to watch, but that is only the base of his life.

Ezrah wears a red shirt with a black bird on the chest, lavender short pants, and his hair is shorter and more natural.

Right now he is drinking juice while watching his favorite show on TV while sitting on the couch. It is a show about a magical gold dragon that many children adore. Ezrah's mother is out at the market picking up groceries, which usually consists of juice boxes, instant meals, and an occasional bottle of booze. Yuuma doesn't drink often, only on her worst days.

Outside the apartment and at the grocery store, Yuuma is buying groceries using money that she got from selling some priceless objects on the black market. Every clerk in this store thinks she's a single mother raising a child on her dead husband's life insurance. This is further enforced by the cashier telling her in a caring tone as he hands her a few fruits and a bag of candy.

"Here, I thought that young boy of yours would like these. With our compliments of course."

Yuuma gives a smile and thanks the cashier, but on her way home, she thinks.

" _People can be so easy to manipulate. Just give them a sob story, and they fawn all over you with gifts to the needy."_

Yuuma leaves the market and pays very close attention to the people around as she makes her way home in a hurry. She's remained under the radar for these last four years with her young son. She quickly returns to her home, and immediately locks the door behind her as she puts down her grocery bags, and sees Ezrah watching TV. Her eyes have distrust in them as she asks.

"Ezrah, are you watching TV live, or the DVDs I got you?"

Ezrah looks at his mother as answers in an earnest tone.

"This is a new episode. They don't a DVD yet, Momma."

Yuuma grips the back of the couch and slaps Ezrah to the ground and snaps.

"I told you not to watch TV live, Ezrah! Why couldn't you listen to something so easy, you worthless child!?"

Ezrah starts tearing up, and Yuuma immediately grabs him by his hair and threatens.

"If you start that annoying crying, I swear I'm going to really get mad. Now go to your room, and shut up."

Ezrah tries to hold in his tears as he walks to his bedroom. His bedroom is typical of a small child as it has some stuffed animals, comfortable bed, and some toys. He crawls into his bed, and starts sobbing into his pillow. In the living room, Yuuma is starting to become more nervous as she bites her lip a little as she thinks.

" _The little brat couldn't listen to this one thing. The one thing he could do in the apartment while I'm gone that could screw me."_

She walks up to the grocery bag, pulls out a bottle of Angelus, a new type of alcohol meant for relieving stress. She pours herself a glass and continues her thinking.

" _I've bought that kid toys, DVDs, and whatever else he needs to stay entertained. What else could that kid want?"_

About an hour later, Ezrah returns to the living room, and sees his mother watching a movie with a glass of water as she never drinks to the point of being inebriated due to needing to be sober all the time. Ezrah then attempts to sit next to her on the couch, but she gives him an irritated look which causes him to back away. She then immediately says.

"Ezrah, tell the three major things you're not allowed to do at all."

Ezrah thinks for a second as his young mind takes a few seconds to get it all together.

"Um…never watch TV unless it's a DVD, never drink Momma's silly water, never leave the apartment without Momma,… and never ever make a noise if someone knocks at the door."

Yuuma sighs and replies to her son's correct answer.

"If you're not stupid, then why did you disobey me?"

Ezrah gets defensive and answers.

"Momma, it was just one show."

Yuuma gets mad and shouts.

"Do you want me to be taken away!? Because of one show, they could take me away from you, and do you want that!?"

Ezrah becomes more fearful as sits next to his mother and clings to her skirt with tears in his eyes. He then starts fiercely apologizing, and promises to not do it again. Later that night when Ezrah is ready for bed, Yuuma inspects his windows, closet, and air vents for anything, but this is for herself. As she is ready to leaves the room, Ezrah weakly holds up a book and asks.

"Momma, would you read me a story?"

Yuuma first looks irritated, and then gives a slightly uneasy smile as she replies.

"Sure, I'll read you a story."

Yuuma sits next to Ezrah as she takes the book and reads out.

"Once, there was a boy named Ezrah, and he annoyed his mother because he wouldn't get his ass to sleep; the end."

She slams the book shut throws to the ground and tells her son.

"Now go to sleep."

Ezrah disappointedly goes to sleep as his mother stays up for a little longer.

 **Five More Years Later**

Yuuma, now in her true form, has just killed a devil that was looking for her; she reverts into her disguised form as she has to deal with this more regularly.

" _Three times this month. I've either got move to new place, or….better yet."_

Ezrah is now nine years old and wears an elementary school uniform as he attends school due to Yuuma being bugged by CPS about her son. She needed to do this to draw attention away from herself. He usually just walks home alone, but today, he is surprised by the sudden appearance of his mother with a big smile on her face as she has come to pick him up herself. Yuuma has a car and uses it to try to remain more hidden as the windows are dark and can't be seen through. She promises Ezrah a fun day as she drives him outside of town and leads him into a forest which gets him excited.

"Are we going to camp here, Momma?"

Yuuma pulls out what appears to be a combat knife throws it into the ground and replies.

"No, you're going to camp out here for three weeks, Ezrah."

Ezrah becomes afraid as asks.

"But why?"

Yuuma tells him.

"Because I said so, that's why."

Ezrah's stomach can be heard growling as he is prepared to ask about food. Yuuma quickly tells him.

"You kill an animal and cook it with a fire. There are deer, rabbits, and foxes here. So take your pick. I'll be back in three weeks."

Yuuma retreats to her car as she drives away leaving Ezrah alone in this forest. He looks at the knife she left for him and starts crying. Yuuma drives away and says to herself.

"Hopefully his powers will be pushed a little by this little hunting trip."

 **Three Days Later**

Yuuma is sleeping on the couch of her apartment as she was watching TV and fell asleep, but is woken up by the sounds of the door knocking. She looks out the hole to see who it is, but it is apparent that nobody is outside. Out of caution, she opens the door and to her surprise, Ezrah is standing outside shivering from the cold night as apologizes.

"I'm sorry, Momma. I just couldn't stand the cold. Can I please get something to eat?"

Yuuma is shocked to him back as the walk should have taken him at least a week to get back by himself. But then she sees how he got back as there are black feathers in the hallway. His wings finally sprouted. His wings didn't come in so she thought he was simply inferior. So instead of getting angry at disobeying her, Yuuma instead responds.

"Sure, come in and get something from the fridge."

Yuuma decides that with this much already accomplished, she needs to press him further. For the next six years, Yuuma put Ezrah through hellish training involving such acts as letting him being kidnapped by child molesters and letting him kill them, then in his early teens, she had him kill students who were seen as trash so that they wouldn't be missed. She also forced him to kill stray devils and fallen angels who have caught on to them. Eventually, his Boosted Gear awakened.

 **Six More Years Later**

Ezrah is now ending middle school and his mother has allowed more privileges, but the biggest one being that the only person he's ever allowed to use his cell phone is to call her in an emergency, or if she calls him, which is rare in of its self. Despite her cruelty towards him, he still loves her. Ezrah arrives home and sees the apartment in ruin and his mother is nowhere to be found. He begins panicking as he cannot find her.

 **Warehouse Area**

Yuuma is in a warehouse still in disguise and covered in bruises as she is being interrogated by followers of those who she is running from. One devil tells her.

"Did you think you could run from us forever, Raynare?"

A fallen angel among the group simply adds for his companion.

"More to the point, where's the boy?"

Yuuma shrugs and feigns innocence as she replies.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I'm a simple single mother trying to raise her son. I do have a boy, but I'm sure he's got nothing to do with you."

The group is about to say something to her again, but she interrupts and drops the act as she tells them.

"I'd really watch what you do and say. Once Ezrah gets here, he'll kill every single of one you without a second thought."

The group appears to be unfazed as one replies.

"Why would anyone protect someone like you?"

Yuuma shrugs it off as she doesn't have an answer. It isn't long that Ezrah manages to find the warehouse as his Boosted Gear comes with a rather unique ability.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Ezrah- Ezrah's Boosted Gear allows him to track anyone he wishes as long as knows the person in question. He uses this ability to track down anyone he wants, and it also comes with the benefit of boosting his Fallen Angel powers such as holy spears when he chooses to use them.**

A red holy spear shoots from the wall and impales three devils among the group and kills them instantly. Ezrah bursts through the doors with his Boosted Gear already equipped along with a plain-looking sword in his hand as he proceeds to kill the rest of the members as his mother smiles sadistically with content at watching the group being slaughtered by her son.

 **Back to the Present**

Ezrah is standing up again as his memories have fully returned and his eyes begin to glow a little as he announces something that Xenvoia and Shiroka aren't going to be happy to see as he announces with full force.

"BALANCE BREAKER!"


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 27 Ezrah, the Fallen Dragon PT.1

 **Years Ago**

Gerhilde is fourteen years old and is being presented with a gift from Odin. He has his usual smirk on his face as he tells her.

"You may have no titites right now, but I have a feeling you will in the next couple years or so. But I figure you might like this in the mean time."

Gerhilde takes the spear as she adores the design and sharpness of the blade. She notices the clean eye decoration adorned to the bottom of the blade. She turns around, and Odin then grabs her rear and comments.

"These cheeks, on the other hand, are getting better a fine pace."

Gerhilde gets a blush as she swings her new spear at the Norse God but he simply ducks. He also gives her one last piece of advice before leaving.

"Oh, and Valkyries train without panties. It helps with leg movements or something."

Gerhilde blushes a little as she thinks.

" _Well, if Odin says it, I guess it's true…I guess."_

 **A Year Later**

Gerhilde is training in the mountains where the dragons live as she is training to become a dragoon rather than a valkyrie. She is then noticed by a green dragon that has taken an interest in her as a daughter of Issei. He looks at her armor, which is now bottomless and comments.

"You'd probably have an easier time here with some undergarments, Dragoon."

Gerhilde is taking a sip from her water bottle as she replies.

"I was told that Valkyries train without panties, so I figured bottoms would get in the way as well."

The green dragon has a tone of disbelief as he says.

"I have met few Valkyries here, and they did no such thing. Who told you of this method?"

Gerhilde mentions Odin's name and the dragon instantly understands as he explains to her.

"Odin is notorious for his perverse personality. May I look upon your spear?"

He looks at the eye on the Wotan and tells Gerhilde something she should have known about.

"This is a relic meant for spying, but it appears Odin has been using this to peep on you."

Gerhilde's face turns bright red as she now remembers Odin grabbing her rear as she realizes for the last year, Odin has been using her for a personal show. She grabs her spear tighter as she slams the eye relic into a stone and cracks to the point of making it useless. The dragon then comments.

"The spear itself is of immense quality, however."

Gerhilde sighs as she walks away to put her bottoms back on.

 **Present**

Gerhilde is preparing to engage her opponents, the armored opponents, she adds one last piece of her armor, a mouthpiece that covers the lower half of her face as she prepares to use her most basic of skills as a sword user charges at her. She kneels down a little and the ground below her cracks as she jumps into the air. The opponents can't find her as she has jumped so high so fast that she can't be seen. As they look around, Gerhilde is making her decent as one of the fist-using opponents looks up and Gerhilde falls and destroys the armor as her spears impacts it with the force of a meteor. Gerhilde looks at the scraps in the hopes of seeing who she is dealing with. But the armor is hollow and devoid of anything that resembles flesh. Gerhilde doesn't let this bother her as she has five more armors to deal with as she jumps and dodges fists and sword swings, the latter of which is tougher to dodge due the speed of the armor.

She then grabs her spear with both hands as it begins to glow a little as she deflects a sword swing and calls out.

"Dragon's Fang!"

She pierces one the staff using armors and it cracks as a hole is created in its helmet. She then does this a few more times she aims at the elbows and knees causing the arms and legs to fly off. Gerhilde then immediately has to block two swords at once and she does this with enough force to push back the enemies.

In the museum, Raezal is being impaled by all eight of lances wielded by his eight opponents. His regenerates these injuries thanks to his lineage of the immortal phoenix. He then takes his whips and manages to knock them away by spinning them with burning flames. But this does little as they persist with their assault and his whips have no effect on these opponents. He then retracts his whips as he now gathers flames into his palms and points his hands at three gathered foes as he shoots a torrent of fire at them.

These fires do almost nothing except make them glow a little red. Raezal is surprised as this attack normally causes a lot of pain to his foes armor or not. He is clearly at a disadvantage as he endures another round of impaling. While these do not kill him, they still hurt a bit before being regenerated. He then looks at his boosted gear and utters to himself in a displeased tone.

""Sigh" I really hate using this move. But I guess I have little options."

Raezal opens his arms as he gathers flames into his body and the gem on his Boosted Gear glows red as it actually detaches from his body and shoots through a nearby window as in moments, his body explodes with enough force to blow up the entire building.

Shiroka and Xenovia notice this from their standpoint, and the latter is worried. Shiroka tells Xenovia in a plain tone.

"It was probably Raezal. He'll be fine. It was probably his Razing Dragonic Phoenix Fire."

Xenovia looks a little confused as she will need an explanation later. Gerhilde is just finishing up her foes using her Dragon's Fang technique. She has only one staff user left as it prepares a minor fire spell. Gerhilde is ready to block it when Raezal's detached Boosted Gear arm flies through the helmet and destroys it upon impact. It flies at Gerhilde, but she catches it with relative ease. She looks at the detached arm and sighs as she says.

"Again, Raezal?"

The hand starts moving a little with signals being apparent.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Raezal- Raezal has one of the more useful Boosted Gear abilities as it not only increases his flames, which does take a while to take effect, but it provides him with maximum regeneration. By pouring all of his power into his Boosted Gear, he can make his body explode into a raging blast of phoenix fire. He is then able to regenerate his entire body from his detached Boosted Gear. This, however, exhausts his power and can only be done after charging for three weeks. His body regenerating takes at least an hour as well.**

Gerhilde puts Raezal's Gear on the ground and sits next to it to wait for his body to regenerate. Xenovia and Shiroka are nearing the entrance of the tower when they suddenly get a child down their spines as whatever is inside isn't going to be an easy foe. Shiroka equips her variant as she and Xenovia make their way inside the tower and immediately see a dragon standing in the center, but something isn't right. Shiroka can sense that he is using Dragon Trigger as his Scale Mail, upon closer inspection, is damaged the colors are base black, silver trim, and purple gems. Part of his upper-face plate is missing and cracked around the edges revealing part of his face, part of the left side is also missing. The talons on both feet are jagged and serrated. He looks at the two ladies as he picks up his swords and asks.

"Why are you both here?"

Xenovia readies Durandal and Ascalon while Shiroka assumes her normal fighting stance and worries that she may have to use Dragon Trigger herself. Xenovia immediately charges the dragon and they clash blades, but she is at a disadvantage in terms of strength as she is pushed back but maintains a firm standing as she watches Shiroka take the next shot as she fights with her palms open and her nails being enhanced with Senjustu as they appear longer with a blue light as she slashes at their opponent, but he moves out of the way very fast causing her to slash the ground creating streaks in the stone floor. Shiroka immediately jumps back as she isn't going to stay in one spot for too long as she now decides to equip her second sacred gear, a silver metallic liquid metal that wraps around her opposite hand and forearm and takes the appearance of a Boosted Gear.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Shiroka- Shiroka's Boosted Gear increases the power of her Senjutsu as well as sharpening the precision of the amount she produces allowing her to manifest it as a pair of pseudo claws that change color depending on the boost with blue being the weakest and crackling gold being the strongest. It is combined with her second gear called Joker's Mold which copies the base abilities of her Boosted Gear reducing the wait time for the boosts greatly as well as another increase in strength.**

Shiroka reassumes her stance as she is trying to form a strategy to fight Ezrah. Xenovia is trying to think as well as this opponent is not one to take lightly. Ezrah's turns his sights on Xenovia as he has a white aura around his body and shouts.

"Holy Lance!"

A glyph appears below Xenovia's feet and she immediately jumps in the air to avoid whatever may emerge, but as she does, spears of light rain from above her and cut around her body as they pierce the glyph, Xenovia falls to the ground as the holy properties from the spears cause intense pain. Shiroka attempts to attack from behind as Ezrah is watching Xenovia attempt to stand up, but this doesn't work as Ezrah swiftly blocks her slashing claws, and counters by slashing her across the stomach with his short sword and she backs off while holding her wound with her left hand as it is harder to stand. Xenovia stands back up but is still in pain from being struck by holy spears.

Shiroka uses her Senjutsu to seal her wound shut and her claws begin to change glow as the blue fades into green as a voice calls out.

"BOOST!"

Shiroka gets an idea as she dodges Ezrah's next move which is fast, but she dodges by jumping over him. She runs over to Xenovia and whispers to her.

"I've got an idea; get him to attack you with something strong. Trust me."

Xenovia nods as she has no reason to distrust Shiroka's plan. Shiroka feigns another assault as she swipes furiously at Ezrah, but he deflects with his swords. She then manages to kick him in the back of the head causing him to turn his head which Xenovia sees as an opportunity to get in a couple of attacks in of her own. He turns his head and immediately they clash swords, but his reaction time doesn't allow for the same force as before. They continuously block each other's attacks and this continues for a few seconds until Ezrah's swords begin to emit a dark flame as he prepares to use Jouha Messhouen, but as he prepares the X slash, Shiroka appears in front of Xenovia as the glow around her(Shiroka's) claws begin to glow a brilliant blue as she blocks the attack with her right hand, and the sound of snapping can be heard as her right hand glows with the same black flame as she shouts.

"Dragon Blade: Albion!"

Shiroka strikes the exposed left side as she spins adding more velocity to her punch as she punches him so hard that he coughs up some blood behind his helmet as he is shot through the clock tower as he bursts through the giant clock, he manages to keep in air using his dragon wings. However, he is disoriented.

Shiroka falls to her knees holding her left arm as taking that front shattered her arm. Xenovia talks to her as she attempts to slowly mend her arm. She is impressed with that attack and asks.

"What kind of technique was that?"

Shiroka takes a deep breath as she explains with a slight pain in her voice.

"Vali inspired it. Like his Divine Dividing, I use a technique to absorb half of the strength of an attack and send it back through a single strike. It's not nearly as great. As you can see, it comes with a risk factor."

Xenovia then produces the phoenix tear she saved and hands it to Shiroka. Xenovia is still feeling the pain from the holy spears, but it has subsided. Shiroka declines and replies.

"I can heal alone. I think we should save it because we're not done yet."

Xenovia nods as she notices that Ezrah has disappeared, probably to recover. As the two recover, Gerhilde joins them by jumping through the broken clock holding Raezal's arm which is about ready to regenerate his body. They regroup, except for Kurone, as they decide what to do next while Ezrah recovers.

Outside, they hear a loud roar as unbeknownst to them, Ezrah is not done powering up. His star appears on the back of his hand, but then, he roars again as the star disappears from his hand appears on his forehead and something happens, his missing pieces of Scale Mail appear in place but they are colored gold and white contrasting with the black and silver. Upon hearing this roar, Gerhilde and Shiroka look at each other and nod. Shiroka then takes the phoenix tear and tells Xenovia.

"Xenovia, please stay out of this one."

Xenovia is a little opposed as she asks.

"Why?"

Shiorka and Gerhilde can sense their connection to Ezrah a little as they both answer Xenovia with.

"Because this is between Dragons."

Both Gerhilde and Shiroka both shout at the same time.

"Balance Breaker Dragon Trigger!"


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 28 Ezrah, The Fallen Dragon Pt.2

Both Shiroka and Gerhilde are now in the Dragon triggers. Shiroka's is white with red trim and two armored tails to go with her two tails and she sprouts a pair of dragon wings that match her colors. Gerhilde, on the other hand, is in a slimmer armor where her hair sticks out of the back of the helmet and she lacks wings but can still fly. Her armor overall is meant to be easy to move in the air in and is combined with her valkyrie armor as the main features are still there but have more dragonic features like her helmet resembling a dragon head with a face in the mouth.

The two fly in the air to start round two with this mysterious dragon. Xenovia waits for them while watching Raezal's hand as he has yet to regenerate. They feel Ezrah's power rising as Shiroka notices his new additions to his armor. The two sisters charge at him with Shiroka's energy claws now glowing a shimmering white and Gerhilde's spear being twirled in her fingers as they both are blocked by Ezrah's swords which now have a gold glow as they seem to resonate with his two swords. Ezrah then announces.

"This is God's punishment!"

The glow from Ezrah's swords engulf the two sisters and a cross made of light appears above Ezrah's head as a rain of gold energy spheres spiral from it striking the two in the chest causing Gerhilde intense pain and Shiroka is hurt but as bad. The remaining spheres destroy some of the surrounding buildings. Gerhilde's armor protects her enough to make the pain debilitating, but is still bad. Shiroka immediately recovers and manages to get in a good solid slash combo and knocks Ezrah back, but he recovers thanks to his wings.

Gerhilde recovers and stabs Ezrah in the back with her spear and he attempts to counter her, but she guards his sword strike with her spear. While watching Gerhilde's spear fighting, Xenovia can't help but wonder why Gerhilde isn't using magic. Rossweisse is a genius magic user and her daughter should be just as proficient.

Elsewhere, Kurone has broken the ring blade of her opponent. The girl who has yet to master her new powers. She is on the ground covered in marks and is clearly defeated. Kurone then comments a bit casually.

"Not half bad, but your technique lacks something."

The girl on the ground is smiling and compliments Kurone.

"Your technique was so amazing. I never stood a chance."

The girl sits up and asks.

"Can I have your name? I like to remember strong people such as yourself."

Kurone is a little happy at this girl's attitude and gives her name.

"My mother named me Kurone. I'd like your name too. It only seems fair."

The girl shrugs and gives her name casually.

"Name's Anu Macha, but please call me Anna; cause most people think my name is weird."

Kurone laughs a little at Anna's little intro and replies.

"Trust me, I've me people with stranger names."

Anna stands up and asks.

"You wouldn't happen to know a nekomata named Shiroka, would you?"

Kurone becomes less casual as she replies.

"Yeah, she's my half-sister, one of them at least."

Anna becomes a little nervous as she then asks a more uneasy question.

"Is she still alive?"

Kurone gets a little uneasy at the question as it so out of left field, but still answers.

"Yeah, she's very alive. She's even here."

Anna lowers her head and says to herself.

"Then it was all worth it. But we shouldn't meet yet."

Kurone tells Anna.

"You better get going. I don't think you deserve to die here."

Anna nods as she has her own agenda to get through. She disappears into a streak of light as she is sucked through the star in sky leaving Ezrah as the last opponent in this Rating Game. Kurone then begins walking towards the next action as she would get bored otherwise.

Outside the interdimensional city, Anna is meeting a hooded figure just outside of the entrance star as this person asks.

"Are you the carrier that I was told about?"

Anna gets a good look at this person and replies.

"Yeah, Pleiades told me that a spy would meet me around here."

The two make an exchange that ends with Anna handing the person a vial and syringe filled with something. They then part ways as the hooded figure is uneasy as they hold the vial tightly.

Back inside the Rating Game, Ezrah is currently at a disadvantage against the two girls as they have him against the ropes a bit. They are ready to continue their assault when Ezrah begins to talk in a confused voice.

"Wha….why am I fighting you two?...I don't like fighting.,…but I…I have to…."

Gerhilde and Shiroka can hear his voice and are confused at first, but they continue their assault. Ezrah's swords glow gold again as he calls out.

"Holy Ark!"

He summons the cross again with an attempt to hit the two with his spheres of light. Gerhilde and Shiroka both manage to successfully block this attack. Gerhilde then leaps into the sky with a powerful trajectory. Shiroka continues her furious assault with her claws as she prepares her own technique. Her claws begin to glow a dark blue for a moment and she immediately watches Ezrah attempt his Holy Ark technique again, but she calls out.

"Dragon Blade: Vritra!"

Her claws shoot out longer like cords and wrap around. Ezrah struggles to get out, but this isn't going to help as Gerhilde is shooting downward from the sky as a clear red aura can be seen around her body as she falls like meteor. She crashes into Ezrah and shatters his armor and sends him crashing into the ground below as he falls on stomach and seemingly passes out. Out of caution, Shiroka lands on the ground still in her Balance Breaker as she goes to inspect the damage.

Ezrah begins to stand up and coughs some blood while doing so. He stands with blood dripping from his mouth and appears to be dazed as he begins talking again.

"I will become stronger….strong enough to please you. So please, come back to me…"

Shiroka undoes her helmet as she wonders who he's talking about. She asks him in a somewhat serious tone.

"Who are you talking about?"

Ezrah seems to acknowledge Shiroka's existence as he answers.

"Her, the one who I cherish most."

Shiroka undoes her Scale Mail and approaches Ezrah a bit as she can't sense any violence in him. She gets closer, and he readies his swords again despite being seriously injured. He then begins to talk more funny as he utters.

"She finally came back to me. She may look different than before, but I knew who she was immediately. She asked for me to fight, and so I shall."

He then catches Shiroka off guard as he has another attack in him, and one more powerful than his Jouha Messhouen. He first holds a stance as a torrent of dark energy rise around his body in a spiral that catches Shiroka as she is slashed up by the spiral. Ezrah then pushes Shiroka higher with a flurry of slashes and makes a diagonal slash downwards causing Shiroka to fall to the ground, and Ezrah then slashes with a dark streak following his sword and hits Shiroka as she falls; he begins to call out this attack name.

"Majin…"

He then does a dash creating a streak of dark energy and utterly defeats Shiroka while finishing the name.

"Rengokusatsu!"

Shiroka falls violently to the ground and passes out from the attack. A voice announces.

"Shiroka has been eliminated."

That announcement rings in Kurone's ears as she is even more intrigued by this. She begins running towards the action even faster. Gerhilde is infuriated at the announcement as she witnessed that brutal attack. Ezrah falls to his knees and drops his swords as that last attack took everything he had. He watches as Gerhilde checks on Shiroka and puts her head to Shiroka's chest to check her heart beat, which is steady. Gerhilde sets her sights on Ezrah with anger at what happened.

Kurone makes her way to the scene with an immediate Rankyaku at Ezrah's back causing him to tumble forward a bit as he's too weak to withstand too much punishment. He begins talking again but with a much weaker tone.

"This isn't good…I'm losing…if I lose, she'll hate, she'll leave me…"

Ezrah grits his teeth as a much darker aura surrounds his body as he begins to become angered.

"I don't want to lose anything…."

His power explodes as he shouts.

"EVER AGAIN!"

His body erupts with power as his Boosted gear begins glowing and his body is engulfed with this power as his completed Scale Mail appears, but this time it is expanding making his body more dragon-like. Xenovia senses this from her standpoint and remembers something similar happening a while back. Ezrah grows six black wings with silver spines, his helmet has a full set of silver teeth, and his star symbol is the only part of his completed palate. Gerhilde and Kurone are both shocked as they say.

"He can Juggernaut Drive? But that means…."

Ezrah lets out another roar, one that destroys every window on every building within a certain radius and a red energy emits from his mouth. Kurone summons her Boosted Gear variant, Gerhilde readies her spear, and another person is entering the fray, Raezal. His body has fully regenerated as he prepares himself using his most recently acquired skill.

"Balance Breaker: Dragon Trigger!"

Raezal's body is surrounded by fire as his body his covered by his Scale Mail that primarily orange with red trim and blue gems that fade into white. His wings are unique as instead of armor-like wings, her produces wings with blue spins with white feathers made of fire. He summons his whips which change into white flames as he readies for a fight despite the terrifying presence of Ezrah.

Kurone decides to remain in her normal form with just her Boosted Gear equipped. Xenovia decides to join in as well as she can't stand back and watch, that isn't how she is.

Outside, the twins are awake and standing outside the star. They cannot enter the battle as it is nearly over, but they can sense the terrifying power from outside. They worry about the battle, but Seiken is sure that they'll win. He has faith in his mother and in his siblings. Camilla feels the same way, but isn't as sure in their mother's abilities.

 **Author's Note- I am working on a character page that will either be posted tomorrow or the following day that will answer certain questions that readers have been asking me. I do this simply to answer these questions which won't really affect the story, and will be mentioned in future chapters.**


	31. Dragons

Dragons

 **This page is dedicated to basic profile information that is intended to answer certain questions that I have received. I do this to avoid confusion. These will list if the kids are part of peerages, are in a relationship, and their titles.**

 **Giras Gremory**

 **Piece: King of her own peerage**

 **Rank: Ultimate Class Devil**

 **Title: The Crimson Dragon Empress**

 **Relationship: Single**

 **Occupation: Actress**

The eldest child of Issei; his first daughter with Rias, and the matriarch of the other children of his. Her younger siblings all look up to her as if she was a goddess. A currently top ranked devil, Giras is king to a peerage that is deemed the best of her generation. The only people who pose a threat to her top ten rank is her own family, and a select few who don't compete anymore. Her life outside of her Rating Game domination is that of an actress. She is most famous for her character of Assassin 666 in the hit series Josephine Bondsman, where she plays the titular character. She has acted since she was twelve when she starred in a movie adaptation of the book When Marnie Was There, and won an award for best new actress. But her most critically praised performance is her next role in a musical movie of Princess Kaguya. She deeply loves her siblings and is infuriated at Irina for the village incident, and still bears a grudge for it despite not showing it and claims to forgive her. Among her siblings, she is easily the most powerful and respected.

 **Her pawns aren't fully finished and submissions are still being accepted.**

 **Aina Hyoudou**

 **Piece: Bishop of Raezal Phenex**

 **Rank: Low-Class Devil**

 **Title: Radiant Dragon**

 **Relationship: Seeing a Fallen Angel**

 **Occupation: Medical Student**

The second eldest child and Issei's first daughter with Asia. Aina is has aspirations of becoming a doctor due to her evolved healing powers. She is the weakest of Issei's children who fight, but is a good summoner having access to summon three familiars rather than one, one being Rassei. She joined Raezal's peerage as his is known as the medic brigade. She met and started dating a fallen angel named El as he shares a similar view on medicine as Aina and also aims to be a doctor. She is seen by her siblings as radiant ray of light like her mother. Despite her sweet appearance and demeanor, Aina is very distrustful of angels and fallen angels due to the experiences her parents went through. Despite this, she is very trustful of Azazel and Baraqiel. She doesn't trust Michael due to the incident with Saya as she blames him for what happened. The person she despises most is Leonis Maxwell due to his verbal assaults on the church trio. Outside of this mistrust, she is seen by most others as a saint. Her main form of devil work is assisting the elderly and serving food to the homeless far better than most organizations due her efficiency in the kitchen.

 **Aina will appear more in the next arc and have a role**

 **Shuri Himejima II**

 **Piece: None**

 **Rank: High-Class Devil**

 **Title: Dragon of Storms and The Queen of Hearts**

 **Relationship: Single (Was seeing some jerk one month earlier)**

 **Occupation: Fashion Model**

Daughter of Akeno, Shuri is the third oldest among the siblings and is seen as one the most dangerous siblings. Shuri is like her grandmother as she is a pure sadist. She was named after her grandmother as well by her grandfather Baraqiel. Shuri doesn't believe in the teachings of being a priestess and has never shown interest in that lifestyle due to growing up in a wealthier environment. She detests most of the Himejima family for the rejection that her mother and grandmother faced. She adores her grandfather, and is very popular among fallen angels. Shuri became a model due to her love of fashion. She enjoys the feeling of new clothes, getting her picture taken, and being admired. She is often called vain by her peers, but she never acts high and mighty about her status. She has been approached by many devils to become their queen, but she has rejected all invitations. She was even originally offered to become Giras's queen, but even declined that. Shuri has vowed to only join a peerage to a devil who she loves. She isn't interested in gender either, she wants to find a lover who understands her. She has dated some other guys and girls, but hasn't found true interest in any of them.

 **Kurone**

 **Piece: Bishop in Service of Millicas Lucifer**

 **Rank: High-Class Devil**

 **Title: The Black Tiger**

 **Relationship: Single**

 **Occupation: Student**

Eldest Daughter of Kuroka and Issei; a nekomata with the genes that Kuroka desired her to have from the beginning. Despite this, Kuroka has always loved Kurone despite her slight resentment towards her mother for some brutal training lessons. She still loves her regardless. Kurone is known to be completely merciless towards opponents in battle, but she does have a sense of mercy towards people she likes. Whenever she is sent on a mission, she will kill everybody who opposes her. In one event, she killed everyone in an audience to silence three targets. However, all the victims were linked with them. Kurone joined Millicas's peerage and has grown to deeply respect him and is among his closest friends and allies. Further, she is the most disconnected to her siblings as she barely interacts with any of them except for Giras. She also has a liking for Sirzechs and Rias due to being involved with a majority of deals with them as she always follows Millicas around both on and off duty as one of his bishops. She also barely interacts with the other members of his peerage.

 **Gerhilde**

 **Piece: None**

 **Rank: Middle-Class Devil**

 **Title: The Norse Dragoon**

 **Relationship: Single**

 **Occupation: Ace Detective**

Gerhilde is the daughter of Rossweisse and Issei. A girl who chooses to fight with a spear she received as a gift from Odin, who used to perv on her, instead of using magic for some reason. She worships her eldest sister Giras and does anything and everything to impress her. Gerhilde is a very intelligent lady and even graduated early from school. She is now an ace detective who started her career when she solved a murder of a sumo star. She is gifted at the skills of the dragoon and is proud of her dragon lineage. She considers her powers a blessing from the dragons and prays to them. She also offers her victories to her dragon brethren. Among the siblings, Gerhilde is the shyest and the most anxious whenever she isn't solving cases or fighting. She tried to join Nero Angelo at one point, but was rejected. She instead focuses on her work and fights whenever she is needed. She also has a weakness for cup ramen as she eats quite a bit of it for connivance reasons.

 **Seiken Quarta**

 **Piece: None**

 **Rank: Middle-Class Devil and Dark Knight**

 **Piece: None**

 **Title: The Blue Dragon**

 **Relationship: Dating a reincarnated devil girl**

 **Occupation: Student/Knight of Nero Angelo**

One of a set of twins, and the eldest of Issei's sons who was born to Xenvoia Quarta. Seiken grew up being more focused on training than anything else as he's always had a natural talent for sword fighting, but he always found comfort in his younger sister Saya as she always had fun games to play with him. He joined the group Nero Angelo and was their first knight. He is also considered the most skilled member only behind the current advisor Leonis Maxwell. He is very close to Irina and has done his best to help comfort her after Saya's betrayal. He has the highest body count among the siblings as his job has led him to slaying many stray devils and extremists who oppose the faction treaty. He is currently in a fully sexual relationship with his girlfriend Yasuko Hisui as they started dating after he rescued her from an organization that tried to sacrifice her. He also finds great comfort in her as she also very much understands him and is among the people he can tell anything to. His relationship with his twin sister Camilla is average at best as he dislikes her fighting style but acknowledges her skills and results. He longs for Saya to return to their family.

 **Shiroka Tenjou**

 **Rank: Middle-Class Devil and Dark Knight**

 **Piece: None**

 **Title: The White Tiger**

 **Relationship: Single (Dated One Asshole for two weeks and stopped dating)**

 **Occupation: Student/Knight of Nero Angelo**

The eldest daughter of Issei and Koneko, a nekomata, who joined the group Nero Angelo in a desire to preserve the treaty, and advance relations with the other factions as a knight in service of Michael. Shiroka is the group's only senjutsu user making her a vital part of Nero Angelo. She harbors no resentment towards the angels for their previous transgressions and makes it a point that doesn't mind working for angels. She seems to have some connection to the new opponent Anu Macha. In her youth, Shiroka would always sit on Giras's lap as she is one of the many siblings who looks up to her and wants to become as great as her.

 **Saya Hyoudou (Formally Shidou)**

 **Rank: Former Brave Saint**

 **Piece: None**

 **Title: Hybrid, Traitor, and Angelic Dragon**

 **Relationship: Single**

 **Occupation: Disciple of Pleiades**

The eldest daughter of Issei and Irina, and the first hybrid of angel and devil ever born. Saya grew up in a loving environment as she had family and friends she could trust, especially Seiken and Irina. However, this changed drastically when Saya was attacked by villagers and Irina was told to stay back. Saya never forgave Irina and hates all angels now. She changed her last name and appearance to be less like her mother. She is now deemed a traitor by Heaven and is responsible for the deaths of multiple angels including Griselda Quarta. She joined the mysterious Pleiades and her crusade to eradicate all angels. She wishes for Seiken to join her as she believes he is being manipulated by Michael. Saya regrets betraying her siblings, but simply cannot let go of her hatred of all angels.

 **Raezal Phenex**

 **Rank: High-Class Devil**

 **Piece: King of his own Peerage**

 **Title: The Dragonic Phoenix**

 **Relationship: Dating an Arachne who is also his queen**

 **Occupation: Student**

The elder son of Ravel Phenex. A young gentleman who show exceeding promise as a devil with his combined powers of the immortal Phoenix and the Red Dragon Emperor. He has started his own peerage more recently but has only obtained five pieces including his girlfriend and half-sister Aina. He has only obtained two bishops, his queen named Chromia Matus, one knight, and one rook. He is Ravel's pride and joy and is beloved by the entire Phenex family, including his uncle Riser. He adores his mother's cooking and her pancakes are his favorite. He is currently doing alright in the amateur tournament in the Rating Game league, which is relatively new. But he still needs more pieces before fully living up to his reputation as a dragon-phoenix hybrid. He enjoys having tea with his peerage members and mother while listening to music. He is also very close to Riser as he is like a second father to Raezal.

 **Ophion**

 **Rank: Dragon God**

 **Piece: None**

 **Title: Child of Ophis**

 **Relationship: Single**

 **Occupation: None (Doesn't go to school at all)**

The sole child of Ophis and Issei. His birth is surrounded by questions as they aren't sure that he was convinced sexually or by Ophis's power. Among Issei's children, Ophion is easily the most dangerous as his power grows at a rapid pace due to his lineage. Ophis is also stupidly overprotective of him. Ophion is a very curious individual as he dislikes being told that he cannot understand something and will do anything to prove that person wrong. He adores his mother and respects his father, but most people raise their eyebrows whenever they see Ophis in her preferred form and Ophion claims her to be his mother. He also only has two forms, his base form that he was birthed in, and his true dragon form born from Ophis's power and Ddraig's influence.

 **Ezrah**

 **Rank: None**

 **Piece: None**

 **Title: The Fallen Dragon & The Star of Taygeta**

 **Relationship: Single**

 **Occupation: Vanguard of Pleiades**

Raynare's 22 year old son who's sudden appearance draws questions among the other dragons. Despite his abusive mother, Ezrah still chooses to love her and desires to be reunited with her as she is the only family he's ever known. He had his memories and feelings sealed away when he began to be glad that his mother had died. He never what her real name was as she only said her name was Yuuma Amano and never told him about his father. Ezrah has a frail psyche due to his life and its obstacles. Despite this, he is determined to live a happy life and to smile in earnest. His abilities are honed to his self training and some holy spear training from his mother. He is also proficient with magic from being taught by a magician to use certain magic and has also developed his own fighting style using his two swords that he received from Pleiades. His loyalty to her is questionable due to appearing to her mostly as Almus, his other personality created by her to protect his mind.


	32. Answers to some questions with bonus

Q&A Plus Two extra profiles by popular demand

 **Q: Are any other of Issei's kids in Millicas's peerage**

 **A: No, Kurone is the only one of Issei's kids to be part of his peerage. Kurone was only invited due to her potential as a Senjutsu user and her dragon abilities, but she and Millicas do have a genuine friendship.**

 **Q: Who reincarnated Seiken's girlfriend?**

 **A: She was reincarnated by a devil that is in service of Nero Angelo as an underworld informant. They also reincarnate others as a part of witness protection in the event that a person needs to into hiding. But this is artificially done with fallen angel technology.**

 **Q: What is the name of Jophiel's holy sword?**

 **A: Jophiel uses a generic holy sword without a name. He originally wielded a holy sword called the Moralltach, but had to leave when he left heaven. The current location of said weapon is in Michael's possession**

 **Camilla Quarta**

 **Piece: None**

 **Rank: Middle-Class Devil & Dark Knight**

 **Title: The Lotus Dragon**

 **Relationship: Currently Single (Has dated multiple women)**

 **Occupation: Student/Knight of Nero Angelo**

The twin sister of Seiken, and the younger twin as she was born five minutes later than Seiken. A lover of women, and NOT an enemy of men. Camilla is more laxed than her older twin brother and is probably the most like her father more than any of the other dragons. She loves big breasts, which may have something to do with an incident when she saw Rias naked and in a sexy outfit. Ever since then, she is looking for a girlfriend who is just as attractive, or at least close. While more relaxed than her twin brother, Camilla is known to get the job done and will do anything to achieve success in her missions. She is also very against Saya returning to their family as Camilla hates her for what happened. When Camilla is angered or when she encounters Saya, she is said to be the striking image of her mother. She is also seen as Nero Angelo's clean up member as she takes the dirtiest jobs and succeeds in them. She is also hardly assigned any partners, but with the new angel death activity, she's had to deal with more partners. She was going to dye her hair blonde, but the yellow clashed with her natural blue hair turning it green by mistake, to which she said "Oh my god!...I'm gorgeous!".

 **Kairyu Gremory**

 **Piece: King of His Own Peerage**

 **Rank: High-Class Devil**

 **Title: Giras's Little Brother**

 **Relationship: Single**

 **Occupation: Student/Actor**

The son of Rias and Issei and Giras's younger brother. Kairyu is the star of the new show Oppai Dragon Rangers as the lead Red Dragon. He Is a strong devil who has only recently received his Rank promotion and began searching for girls to join his peerage. He is envious of his elder sister for her success and strives to be as great and worshipped like her. He desires a harem like his father, but has yet to have any success despite his handsome appearance due to the genes he got from his mother. He is also currently being trained to use a sword from Jophiel to learn magic swordsmanship in dark magic combined with his power of destruction.

 **A little something from Azurknight. I will add a bonus to this page to explain how the main character's names where picked**

 **Giras- Her name is derived from the Pokemon Tyranitar's Japanese name Bangiras. I thought it would with Rias's name theme. Her brother Kairyu is named after Dragonite's Japanese name in full**

 **Aina- Her name means purity, which I thought would fit with Asia's sweet and gentle nature as it carried over to her daughter in spades/**

 **Shuri- Her name, if you couldn't guess, is taken from her grandmother. A huge reason why she is a sadist and not a masochist is because she takes more from her grandmother's side.**

 **Seiken- His name means Holy Sword and is a reference to his natural ability to wield holy swords. Plus, Xenovia was the one who gave his name and had much shittier ideas.**

 **Camilla- Her name comes from a mythical warrior. I chose her name in particular because she was mentioned in a poem by Virgil, and his name inspired the name of the DMC character Vergil, who Seiken is based off of in appearance and abilities.**

 **Shiroka and Kurone- Their names are revised versions of Koneko's true name, Shirone, and Kuroka's names with the colors being swapped out. It is a sign of the sister's support of each other and their care to their children.**

 **Raezal- His name is meant to be a pun of "Raze All" meaning to completely destroy all. In reference to his self destruct ability which annihilates his enemies in a big explosion.**

 **Saya- Her name means Sheathed Sword which is meant as a symbol of peace. Her name is chosen as a representation of her birth as a symbol of the furthering peace between devils and angels as she is the first hybrid to be born.**

 **Ophion- His name comes from a greek figure who is depicted as a serpent who was said to have ruled the world. His name was chosen to go with Ophis's theme of snakes. It also meant to show his incredible power.**

 **Ezrah- His name comes from the other spelling Ezra, a Jewish Priest and the focus of the Book of Ezra. His name is meant to symbolize the reintroduction of a new way of thinking similar to how Ezra reintroduced the Torah.**


	33. Chapter 33

Ch.29 Ezrah, The Fallen Dragon Pt.3

 **Years Ago**

Raezal is walking around the residence while licking a lollipop as he is getting ready to play outside with Kairyu. He is roughly nine right now and is now a middle-class devil through a promotion he obtained. He passes by Akeno as she gets ready for her night with Issei. As they pass each other, Raezal notices something fall near her. Being a kind boy, Raezal picks it up to hand it back to her, but is confused as to what it is. Akeno takes it back from him with her usual smile as Raezal asks her politely.

"Miss Akeno, what is this thing?"

Akeno holds to the boy's face and gently explains.

"This is a whip. It has many uses."

Raezal asks about the whip and Akeno can't explain too much as she only has a couple of hours. She simply tells him that it has many uses and immediately leaves. Raezal then says to himself.

"Many uses?"

 **Present**

 **BGM- Believe In Oneself from Tales of Xillia**

The four are fighting the enraged Ezrah as the three dragons are currently fending off Ezrah's swords and his tail as he uses it as a third sword. Gerhilde spins her spear, Raezal flicks his whips, and Kurone uses her Rankyaku to fend off Ezrah's tail. Xenovia is strategizing since Ezrah has yet to use anything besides his physical skills. This is more off-putting as Ezrah's star symbol on his fore begins glowing and he keeps staring at Xenovia as she holds her swords waiting for an opening. Then, a blinding light engulfs her sight as the area becomes blurry.

Xenovia's vision comes back as she is now in a more distorted area with a single tower and a background that looks more like a mirage. Then, a masked version of Ezrah appears before Xenovia and holds out his swords and proclaims.

"I told you we would fight, Xenovia Quarta. I am Almus, and I bear the star of Taygeta."

Xenovia prepares herself without questioning the circumstances as an opponent has appeared before her. Almus prepares his swords as the two begin their clash. Outside of the fight, Xenovia is simply standing with a blank stare. Gerhilde backs off and spins her spear above her head and shouts.

"Lancet!"

A sigil appears below Ezrah's feet and a blue crystal attempts to puncture his armor, but it fails and Ezrah opens the mouth of his armor and shoots a pink beam of light out it into the sky as it scatters while in the air and falls to the ground. Gerhilde and Kurone dodge it, it misses Xenovia entirely, but Raezal is struck by it. His armor protects him, but it is holy in nature so he can heal the wound and it hurts quite a bit. They begin their assault again and Kurone lands on a nearby roof and starts rapidly kicking her legs while using her tail as a balance and announces.

"Rankyaku: Shuriken!"

Her Rankyaku change from lines into shuriken shapes as Ezrah manages to deflect all but two of the plenty of kicks which hits his face and gets him to shake it a little giving Raezal enough time to start whipping Ezrah with his two flame whips. This causes him to let out another roar as it injures him since the heat got through his armor. Gerhilde dashes up and manages to pierce his armor with a mighty thrust of her spear and draws a little blood. Suddenly, Ezrah drops his swords. Gerhilde notices he's up to something and she attempts to pulls out her spear to back off, but she can't pull it out of the hole in time as Ezrah grabs her with his two hands as she struggles to get out and he opens his mouth as he charges another one of his pink energy blasts. Kurone and Raezal notice this and realize that at that range, Gerhilde will not survive the blast. Raezal begins to spin his whips rapidly and Kurone begins to get on her hand and spin her body as they ready some of their best attacks.

As Ezrah charges his blast, his star symbol on his forehead begins to flicker a bit and he drops Gerhilde and clutches his head in pain. Raezal and Kurone don't notice this and proceed with their attacks as Raezal unleashes a white flame that fades into orange-shaped dragon from his whips and announces.

"Dragonic Phoenix Flail!"

Kurone also unleashes a massive blue blast from both of her feet as she announces her own move.

"Rankyaku: Amane Dachi!"

Both attacks slam into Ezrah causing his armor to crack as he is sent flying backwards and through many buildings.

Inside the distorted world, Xenovia has injured Almus and has put a deep wound in his chest as he clutches it in pain. Xenovia herself has a few scratches but she is determined to get answers from Almus. She demands him to tell her.

"Tell me about Pleiades, tell me about Saya's power, and tell me why you're attacking Lord Michael and the angels!?"

Almus looks at Xenovia as his mask begins to crack and answers.

"Pleiades is beyond a simple devil like yourself, (mask cracks more) she is a great and benevolent being. Saya is just her disciple, I am her vanguard. Angels are nothing more than old faction that needs to be replaced. But you should you care? All I've done is spread her word. I pass on her lessons to her followers."

Xenovia lowers her stance as Almus stands up straight and drops his swords and the mask cracks further. Xenovia feels compelled to ask.

"But why? Why would anyone serve someone like her?"

The mask finally breaks as Almus's mask falls to the ground and fades away and his face would shock Issei and Asia, because the face under the mask is not that of Ezrah, but is instead that of Raynare, and the voice even changes accordingly as Almus states.

"Because she gave Ezrah what he always wanted. His mother actually saying: I'm proud of you Ezrah, and I love you so much. That's all; she created me and gave the love and attention that Ezrah craved.

Xenovia is down talking as Almus isn't going to give her straight answers. She raises her swords as she rushes past Almus and strikes down the star bearer with some parting words.

"Saya hates her mother, and Ezrah loves his mother. The biggest Ironies in life are always under your nose. But I have no idea what I'm talking about."

Almus laughs and fades in a strain of light. Outside, Ezrah's star symbol on his forehead shatters and causes him to go into a frenzy as he flails around and launches blasts from his mouth like an enraged animal. With this berserk state, he is destroying the city at a rapid pace. The others are doing their best to avoid the blasts, but worry about Shiroka as she is passed out on the ground and can't move, and Xenovia is still in the same spot, or so they think. As the maneuver around Ezrah's blasts, Raezal picks up Shiroka to protect her, and Gerhilde moves to where Xenovia is but she isn't there. Xenovia is actually running up to Ezrah as she leaps into the air and uses Durandal and Ascalon to shield herself until she is close enough and slashes downwards and draws more blood as Ezrah's unstable armor begins to break apart. It does and he falls out of the chest cavity of the armor and to the ground. Even with his armor gone, his injuries worsened, and his swords no longer in hand, Ezrah manages to stand up with a blank expression as he still has his Boosted Gear out, something that catches Xenovia's eye and the others as they notice it as well.

Ezrah doesn't say anything as he stumbles towards Xenovia and summons what appears to be a small dagger that resembles a fragment of a holy spear. He lifts his arm to attempt to swing it, and Xenovia takes a little pity on him as he falls over before even being able to swing it. The world begins to lose its color as the group are brought together through a spell and suddenly are outside back outside in the real Manchester. Gerhilde and Raezal revert to their normal forms, but Raezal falls to his knees as his Balance Breaker is more taxing on his body. Ezrah is on the ground in front of them and some shards of the armors that they fought and Ezrah's swords. Gerhilde picks up a piece of the armor and Ezrah's swords as she says.

"I'm taking these to Azazel and see what he can find out about either of them.

Kurone decides to just leave on her own as she did what she was asked. Xenovia then realizes.

"Oh, we can't forget that two of my friends are here."

Seiken and Camilla show up with two people on their backs, Asia and Koneko. The two are wearing nothing but blankets as they don't have clothes on. Seiken explains.

"We took care of that while you were fighting."

Asia and Koneko have no idea what's going on, but they are aware enough to realize that something is wrong. But they are happy to see Xenovia since they woke up without anyone around and no clothes. The twins convinced them to come along when they mentioned they could take them to Issei. The two found them both in a hotel somewhere close to the clock tower. Xenovia picks up Ezrah as it is clear she's going to need more answers from him and so do the others.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei has been woken up as Asia hugs and greets him with a big smile, much to his pleasure as she is still naked. Koneko hugs him as well but has a slightly jealous look. The twins along with Xenovia smile at this reunion, but they have something to discuss, so they go into training room to talk. They put Ezrah in a room in Akeno's hallway with a pair of handcuffs and a seal on his body to prevent him from using magic.

Camilla immediately asks her brother when the door closes.

"So you fought against Saya?"

Seiken nods as he did, but then Camilla asks something more disturbing.

"Did you kill her?"

Seiken gets a little defensive but maintains his demeanor.

"No, I had no intentions of doing."

Camilla shakes her head and asks.

"Why? Why didn't you kill her, Seiken?"

Xenovia is a little disturbed at this line of questioning. Seiken retorts.

"I'm not killing Saya, Camilla. She's our sister and I couldn't even bring myself to harm her."

Camilla gets more assertive and explains.

"Saya is a threat to us. She hurt Giras and has killed angels including two young Brave Saints. We can't let her live."

Xenovia steps in and puts her own thoughts.

"Saya may have done some unforgivable things. But killing her will only cause more pain."

Camilla gets closer to Seiken and asks him.

"What if was mom that she killed? What would you do then?"

Seiken doesn't answer as he can't. Camilla then follows with.

"I'll tell you what I'd do; I would do nothing except search the world for that sadistic, self-hating, pile of evil death-worshipping traitorous garbage, and send her off to hell."

Seiken has killed many people in his line of work, but killing Saya isn't something he can do. Camilla finishes with.

"Well you know what? I'm letting her have the chance. I'm not letting anyone else in our family get hurt again. If you won't kill Saya, I will. Even if Irina hates me for it."

Camilla storms out of the door and into a now vacant entrance hall and intends to go to sleep in her room, but she smiles as her eyes glow red a little. When she gets to her room, a package is waiting for her containing a syringe and some vials of purple liquid.

In the meantime, Issei is sleeping with a naked Asia and Koneko with a clothed Irina. Xenovia is exhausted as she strips down and joins them in the bed since tomorrow is their last free day before starting school again. Seiken returns to his room and finds his girlfriend sleeping in it. She lives with him in his room. He smiles and readies for bed himself.

 **So closes the Homecoming Arc and next up is the Dark Durandal Arc**


	34. Interlude 1

Interlude 1

 **This page is a recap of things that have happened so far, just in case some people forgot or have had trouble remembering. I don't do this to insult the intelligence of my readers as I do not believe any of you good people are stupid or of lower intelligence. I do this because it can be hard to remember certain things. I will start doing this at the end of each arc to summarize the rough details.**

 **BGM: Out of Darkness from Devil May Cry 4**

Thirty years into the future Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor has married nine women and fathered at least thirty children with each of them. These children were born with exceptional gifts from their parents and are considered dragons because of these gifts.

Among these children, the eldest daughter birthed by Irina Shidou, Saya, performed a spell to pull her father's younger self from the past in order to spend time with him. Meanwhile, the rest of her family had arrived on the same area, an island in the tropics. They intended this to be a lovely location for relaxation. However, their enjoyment was short-lived with the kidnapping of the younger children. Not taking any chances, the family deployed their strongest fighters.

Issei and Saya, both unaware of these actions simply took comfort in each other's company with Saya's stories of Issei's life and Issei loving every second of it. Meanwhile, it was revealed that the culprits behind the kidnapping were in fact a resurrected Raynare and her followers. Despite their efforts, they were soundly defeated by Issei's children and Koneko through a most unusual form of Ratings game. In particular, Raynare herself bore a star symbol on her hand and wielded a Holy Demonic Sword made from a special type of Excalibur commissioned by Michael himself. In the end, Raynare was betrayed by her supposed new allies, who forced her to bear a child of Issei's.

The children were released by the group's leader, the mysterious masked woman Pleiades. Pleiades was in fact plotting this merely to lure Raynare into a trap and obtain blood from a few of the children. Meanwhile, Issei's son with Ophis, Ophion, was fighting with mysterious young man named Almus, who Ophis discovered had a Boosted Gear and was being manipulated leading to a lot of questions.

Sometime later, Issei and Saya had made a shocking discovery, Xenovia and Irina, the ones from the past, had also been brought to the future like him but by someone else. They couldn't recall much, but it was clear someone wanted to bring them here. It was then revealed to Xenovia by Issei that Saya in fact bore a grudge against her mother for an incident which left Saya's angel wing horribly damaged and scarred for life. It was only made worse later when Saya revealed herself to be a traitor working for Pleiades. She was enraged at having to work with her mother and wanted out. She felt remorse for hurting her father, but she wasn't going to stop in her goal of the annihilation of angels. She attacked and knocked everyone out before leaving with her master.

Hurt, betrayed, and unable to bear the burden, the Irina of this future had confined herself in the special room made for her and Issei and refuses to leave. Her husband, Issei, is the only one who can unlock it from the outside and he refuses to let Michael have any contact with her anymore. Only made more complicated by her pregnancy at the moment, but she always has comfort in her husband, other children, and her two best friends Xenovia and Asia.

Issei and the others returned to his new residence which was heavily modified and began to learn more about his children. Xenovia and Irina were also excited to meet their children, Irina especially after the incident with Saya. Xenovia then teamed up her son Seiken Quarta to go with him on a mission to learn more about the death of Xenovia's instructor, Griselda Quarta, who had been slain by Saya. During the mission, they were attacked by resurrected Freed Sellzen and Saya along with a rogue exorcist in training and a being claded in dark armor. They also teamed up with Seiken's twin sister Camilla Quarta. Despite their animosity towards each other, neither Seiken nor Saya could fight each other properly and she fled with information regarding two more of Issei's wives were brought to the future as well.

Xenovia was very successful in defeating her opponent and wanted answers but couldn't get them. Upon returning to the scene, Seiken and Xenovia were shocked with the defeat of Camilla. Freed had also been giving a star symbol. Seiken challenged to rogue and swiftly defeated him by unleashing his full power instantly. Exhausted, Seiken passed out and left his mother to fight the recently appeared Almus on her own. He challenged her to another unusual Rating game, but offered to let her get help as he had allies of his own. Xenovia teamed up with Koneko's eldest daughter, Shiroka Tenjou, Rossweisse's daughter Gerhilde, Kuroka's eldest daughter, Kurone, and Ravel's eldest son, Raezal Phenex. During the match, it is revealed that Almus is really named Ezrah and that he is in fact Issei's son with Rayanre, who she was forced to conceive. Ezrah proved a formidable foe and even defeated Shiroka, but with the combined efforts of everyone else, he was defeated and captured by them. Xenovia also destroyed Almus, permanently freeing Ezrah from Pleiades influence. But will he turn out to be an ally or a foe?

 **The real next chapter will be up in a few days or less. I've just been working a new job and haven't had too much time to work on this, plus a new game I've been playing has been quite addicting. But I am not ignoring this story.**


	35. Chapter 35

Ch. 30 The Scions of Gremory

The next day after the ordeal in Manchester, the members of Nero Angelo and their backup are taking the day easily. Xenovia is hanging out with Camilla, Seiken is on another date with Yasuko, Shiroka is bedridden and recovering from her injuries, Kurone is doing Devil Work for Millicas, Gerhilde is working on her own job, and Raezal is out and about. Xenovia has given Ascalon back to Issei as she is now equipped with a copy of the mass produced Excalibur Angelus thanks to Michael.

Issei is catching up with Asia and Koneko, who are wearing simple clothes, since they're still confused about the situation, and Irina is around to help out seeing as how she's only other person around in the same situation. They are talking in the room Issei staying in But they don't mention the more touchy details about the whole thing with Saya. Rather, their talking begins to sink in with Koneko casually replying this by saying.

"So, basically, you got it on with all of us and had a bunch of kids. Wow, suddenly I get the impression you're an even bigger perv than I thought, and that's a milestone if any."

Asia is blushing at this realization. The future Asia enters the room with two children at her side. One, a girl about 13 with brown hair and a green ribbon tied around her medium hair wearing a Kuoh uniform, and a young boy who looks about six with short blonde hair and wearing an elementary uniform with the Kuoh colors. Asia can tell instantly that these two are her and Issei's children and she has blushed smile at looking upon them. **Asia** heard Koneko and replies in her normal way.

"He may be a pervert, but he's still my husband and the father of my wonderful children."

Asia slowly walks to the two children as she wants to get a closer look. The two aren't apprehensive as they recognize their mother's face and are slightly aware of the situation. Asia hugs the two with great joy as her older self smiles at the sight. Koneko blushes a little and asks.

"How many kids…do I have with you, Issei?"

Issei puts his finger to his chin and thinks for a second as he can't remember right away and then casually answers.

"I think about three daughters. Yeah, I think that sounds about right."

 **Asia** interjects by reinforcing Issei's answer.

"That's correct. Koneko has had three adorable daughters named Shiroka, Tora, and Rion. I'm afraid that Koneko is still out for a little while as she hasn't exited mating season yet and is still with our husband."

Koneko's face turns completely red and Issei begins to fantasize a little as **Koneko** looked incredibly attractive and is anxiously awaiting the day he can claim her body like that. Koneko then punches him in the stomach and states.

"Cool your jets, Pervert."

Issei recovers rather quickly as he asks.

"But wait, won't that really mess with my schedule or something?"

 **Asia** raises her finger and answers.

"Well yes, normally. But we have a plan for this."

Issei has a question mark above his head.

 **Devilish Monthly Interview Room**

"Issei" is being interviewed about his stance on the recent activity of the fallen angel faction and their Sacred Gear research due to some bogus rumors. In truth, this is actually Vali disguised as Issei using magic as he answers.

"Well, I've been friends with the Fallen Angels a long time, and I can say that I trust them…"

Vali continues his talk about this and manages to put up a convincing ruse. He's been doing this for years now and has managed to keep Issei's image intact. However, he only does this for mating season emergencies as he does have a life of his own.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Back to the topic at hand, namely Asia and Koneko, Asia informs them.

"We don't really have any spare clothes at hand besides the uniforms, and we can't just have you wear just those plain clothes either, so Raezal mentioned to meet him in town at this address (hand Irina a piece of paper) and he's made arrangements for you three and Xenovia to pick out your own clothes at his Queen's textile shop and he says not to worry about anything."

Issei stands up and says, with dirty thoughts in mind.

"Hey, I want cool new clothes too….among other things."

 **Asia** disrupts this by telling Issei.

"Actually, Kairyu said he wants to talk with you in a certain place."

Issei then puts his hand to his head and thinks again, he then remembers.

"Oh, yeah, my son with Rias, Kairyu. So he wants to talk where?"

Asia informs Issei about where he's supposed to meet Kairyu. He wants to meet Issei in the location where he and Kiba had their fights with Irina and Xenovia. He is curious about what his son has to say to him and is shown a glyph to instantly warp there. He does leaving the girls alone as they leave shortly after.

In his room that he's been imprisoned in, Ezrah is still out cold as he has dreams about his mother as he tosses and turns around in his bed. The others decided to leave him alone until he wakes up as they don't want to resort to torture without resorting to calmer tactics first.

 **Location**

Issei shows up and his memories of his defeat to Irina come back as he sighs and remembers that Irina defeated him in one attack. He then hears something that isn't part of his memories, Irina's cries of pain along with Xenovia's as he incredibly confused as he runs to the sounds. Upon arriving at the source, he sees both Irina and Xenovia in their exorcist outfits with their Excaliburs on the ground in defeat. He picks up Irina and shakes her a little out of concern, but something isn't right as she begins to flicker with a blue light and Xenovia does the same. Then, they both shatter into particles of blue light.

He then hears someone say.

"It's just a training simulation."

Issei stands and sees Kairyu Gremory. He has short red hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a Kuoh uniform. He is incredibly handsome as he inherited his mother's beauty. Issei is further confused as he utters.

"Training simulation?"

Kairyu nods with a smile and explains.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. Those were just data replicas of Irina and Xenovia at that point in time. They aren't nearly as strong as the one's I know, but they make a decent challenge. We gather data on everyone you or the others have fought and Azazel made a Sacred Gear that generates replicas based on that data, but we only use it for training purposes."

Issei stands and wonders.

"You beat both of them? I couldn't even beat Irina back then…"

Kairyu then asks casually.

"Could you beat her now?"

Issei wonders that himself, but Kairyu dismisses it and points out.

"That doesn't matter right now."

Issei regains his normal composure and replies.

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk to me about anyway, Kairyu?"

Kairyu laughs a little and answers.

"Please, call me Kai. That's what my friends call me. I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Issei casually responds with his hands to his side.

"Sure, Kai, if I can do it."

Kai smirks a little and smiles which makes him look a lot like Rias as a black sphere surrounds his body and his body is coated with it as it forms a new outfit around his body consisting of a from fitting black bodysuit that resembles muscle tissue, the wrists and parts of the forearms have red around them, he is wearing red boots with red shin-guards, and a torn black cloth with red trim around his waist and tears at the front with two red belts making an X-shape and the chest area has red lines along the pectorals and stomach areas. He then summons a double-edged spade with a dark-blue blade and a red hilt and guard. Kai then assumes an over-the-shoulder stance and declares.

"I want you to fight me. Show me where my genes come from."

Issei is unable to process this proper as he closes his eyes and says casually.

"Sure, I'll fight you….wait, what?"

Kai charges and swings his sword at Issei who realizes what's going on and jumps out of the way and equips his Boosted Gear. He then quickly backs off and says.

"Whoa, hold on. What's going on now?"

Kai then holds his sword in front of his body as a red orb forms around the tip of his sword and he launches it at Issei, who jumps out of the way again and the orb destroys some nearby trees. Issei then releases Ascalon and says.

"Okay, it's a sword fight then. I can dig it."

Issei makes his own charge as he and Kai clash blades as the young man smiles and proclaims.

"Now this is what I want, a battle against my father at around my age."

Issei then makes a spinning swipe, but Kai back flips out of the way and lands gracefully in a tree. He then leaps from the tree and slashes with his sword and launches a red energy slash from the blade as she manages to slice it in time, but it sends a shock to his arm. Issei retracts Ascalon as a voice calls out

"BOOST!"

Issei then rushes Kai, who sets up his sword in a guard stance, but Issei notices this in time, smiles, and punch too fast for Kai to block as he is sent flying towards the trees and slams against one and coughs up a little blood, Issei becomes concerned, reverts his arm and rushes to his son and asks.

"Hey, you okay, Kai. I got carried away and…"

As Issei gets closer, Kai becomes mad and raises his sword again, and Issei notices this, but can't block it without his Gear and closes his eyes as the blade gets closer. But before the sword connects, it is blocked by a red energy blade from out of nowhere. Issei opens his eyes and sees someone between him and Kai, his eldest daughter Giras. She has a red energy blade sticking out of her hand and it is blocking Kai's sword. Giras looks at Issei with a smile and says.

"That was rather fun to watch, I'm impressed, Father."

She looks at Kai and gently tells him.

"Kai, please lower your sword. I get worried when you're like this."

Kai lowers his sword as Giras wipes the blood from his face with a handkerchief and asks.

"Does it hurt at all?"

Kai turns his head to the side. Giras then tells him.

"Take a deep breath, and calm down."

Giras takes a deep breath and does this until Kai does it as well, even Issei does it. Kai then calms down and returns to his normal attire. He then apologizes to Issei.

"I'm sorry about that, Issei. I've really wanted to fight my father for a long time. I just got carried away."

Issei is forgiving as he replies.

"Well at least nobody really got hurt."

Giras smiles more and looks at Kai to ask.

"Can I have a hug?"

Kai rolls his eyes a little and answers.

"Giras, I'm not…"

Giras then gives her brother a big hug and nuzzles him a little. This causes Kai to blush a little and as he flails a little to get out of his sister's arms. Issei can't help but laugh a little at this scene. About a minute later, the three are sitting down and talking. Giras explains to Issei.

"Kai is being trained by one of my knights. His name is Jophiel, and he's a very good teacher."

Kai nods and adds.

"Yeah, he taught me a lot about sword fighting and using magic with my weapon."

Issei then asks.

"What about that weird outfit you were wearing?"

Kai reequips the outfit and explains.

"Jophiel said that this outfit is made from material meant to both help me maneuver easier and it boosts my magic and speed. It's basically a conduit for devil powers.

Giras adds.

"Yeah, I've got a similar battle outfit of my own, but mine is different from Kai's and I don't like wearing it outside of battle."

Issei shrugs and asks.

"You mind showing that cool energy sword again?"

Giras holds out her hand as energy crackles from her hand. This blade is made from her power of destruction but is so minimal in its force that it can't cut anything, just repel. Giras then suggests.

"Why don't we go for ice cream, my treat?"

Issei and Kai think that sounds good, so they accept and the three walk off to go get a frozen dairy treat.

 **Kumo Silk Textiles**

The three girls arrive at the address given to Irina as they walk inside and see Raezal sitting on a tatami mat drinking tea with girl around his age wearing white kimono with a red obi. She has white hair with a red center and has brown eyes. She is also has olive skin and talks with a slight Portuguese accent. Raezal recognizes the girls and introduces them to young woman in the kimono.

"Welcome, this is my special lady friend, Chromia. She is also my queen."

Chromia is very formal as she bows to her guests and introduces herself formally.

"My name is Chromia Matus, and welcome to my small shop."

The girls look around the shop and see a bunch of fabrics and kimonos on display and even some quilts. They are lead to the back of the store and see two other women who are wearing red kimonos with white obis and are identical twins with brown hair spitting what appears to be silk from their mouths and have four white spider-like legs sticking out of their backs and have multiple eyes as their extra legs work with the silk. The girls are a little shocked at this, but only because of the spider theme. Chromia explains.

"These are my sisters, Nhandu and Aran. We're spider women."

The two ladies wave their hands at their guests and reveal their hands are covered with a white exoskeleton. They then finish with the silk and proceed to gather it into a block and place it in a tub of dye. The two older-looking sisters approach and explain that they take requests and that the Phenex family has already taken care of payment, so anything they want is okay. Razeal is also holding Chromia's hand. Asia feels compelled to ask.

"Um, you're not the kind of spider that eats their husband are you?"

Aran waves her hand and answers in a rather bashful manner.

"Heavens no. Our father is simply living with our mother in Brazil. We love our mates and cherish them. In fact, our grandfather and grandmother happily live close to our parents."

Raezal adds.

"Their clothing is really comfortable. I myself only wear clothes made by them. I found this place when uncle Riser brought me here to get a suit made for my birthday some time ago. I also met Chromia, and we really hit it off."

The girls then begin talking with the spider women and get their clothes ordered as their measurements are immediately taken, notes are written, and the twins begin to work on the order immediately and tell their younger sister to serve some tea and cookies while they work.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch. 31 The Beastly Knight

 **Some Time Ago In America**

Giras, a bit younger, is standing before a woman who is only two years older than her. The woman has maroon colored hair and is wearing an orange prison jumpsuit with handcuffs on. She asks the young girl with a disinterested look.

"Who let you into my cell?"

Giras saw the woman on news as her arrest was a worldwide relief. She approaches the woman and responds.

"I let myself in; I hope that I'm not imposing on you."

The woman is named Katherine Bathory, the infamous Bathory the Beast. Katherine is laying on her bed as she turns and tells the devil.

"Get lost; I got no interest in talking to anyone anymore. I've done everything I've wanted to do, so no, get lost."

Giras smiles and explains.

"I understand, you don't want to explore the further regions of death. I understand."

Katherine turns around with an irritated look and asks with a slightly angry tone.

"The fuck did you just say to me?"

Giras shrugs and answers.

"Well, I just thought that someone who understands death such as yourself would want to be brought to a world of creatures and beings most humans would never know about."

Katherine gets out of her bed and gets in Giras's face and tells her.

"Listen you little shit, I know more about death than anyone on the planet. I don't give a shit on what any religion or doctor says, they don't know the shit I do."

Giras smiles as she reveals her devils wings to the serial killer which catches her attention. Rather than become shocked or scared, she simply says.

"Now I'm listening."

Katherine smiles and Giras pulls out a chess piece, a knight.

 **Present- Pleiades Palace**

Pleiades has just received word that Almus was defeated, something she is already aware of. She simply sits and drinks a can of soda. One of her subordinates finds this odd as he points out.

"Master Pleiades, surely a sugary carbonated beverage is beneath you. Wouldn't you prefer wine or something more regal?"

Pleiades continues to sip her drink and reply.

"No, I happen to like root beer and cola. I have similar likes to devils and humans you know. Anyway, I need to find a new bodyguard for Raynare in his stead."

Saya approaches Pleiades upon hearing the news and asks.

"Master Pleiades, I am going to become that witch's full time guard?"

Pleiades shakes her head and answers.

"No, I'll simply have to find someone else. We aren't in critical need at the moment anyway. I have different plans in mind. Diodora is currently on the move. After all, I have a deal to complete. But please see to it that Freed is recovered, I don't want to lose him just yet."

Saya nods and also adds.

"What about Almus?"

Pleiades thinks for a moment and just replies.

"I'll let him decide. Almus isn't a slave; he just needs time to find his own answer."

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Gerhilde is in her room at her laptop drinking a can of soda and eating a cup ramen while talking with someone over the screen while looking over something else on the same screen. She is currently solving a murder case with her partner in the police. She is currently inspecting the statements made by the witnesses and comments.

"Isn't it strange that somehow the co-worker seemed to already knew where the victim was?"

Her partner, a woman named Houzuki, is looking through the case file as she physically has it and reads the notes.

"Well, it says that the body was discovered on the third floor bathroom, and people have to use the bathroom, so what? If I went to the bathroom and a dead body was around, anyone should notice it."

Gerhilde is looking at the building notes and explains.

"But the worker is stationed on the fifth floor and there's a bathroom near his station. I don't see any reason why he had to go to the bathroom on the third floor."

Houzuki is looking at the notes and agrees.

"Yeah, that is weird. I'll go check with our witness."

Gerhilde agrees and adds.

"I'll look at the autopsy report some more and make some notes if I find anything suspicious."

The two decide to end their conversation as they go their ways to solve the case. She reaches under her counter for a pen, but can't find one and realizes that she used the last of her ink the other day and has been too busy to notice. She then gets an idea as she becomes a little entranced with it.

"I'm certain that elder sister Giras must have a spare pen, she's always prepared for anything."

Gehilde happily stands up and walks out of her room and head towards Giras's room. Giras has told her siblings in the past that she doesn't mind others going into her room as long as they stay out of her locked box and don't touch the door with knight symbol on it. On her way, two people appear in the lobby, Issei and Kai. They are holding ice cream cones as Giras had to leave to a movie shoot. Issei taps his head again and thinks for a moment then says.

"G…Gerhilde…I think. Right! Rossweisse's daughter, yeah I'm learning it."

Kai looks at his father and sarcastically asks.

"Are you?"

Issei then gets defensive and replies.

"Well when you got like thirty kids, it's hard to keep track of them all."

Gerhilde giggles a little and simply tells Issei.

"How about you just call me Hilda. That's what my mother calls me."

Issei lowers his head and says to himself.

"At least it's not a major name to remember"

Issei and Kai split up but only inside the residence as Issei follows Gerhilde to Giras's room as he wishes to learn a bit more about her. Upon entering her room, it is rather nice with a nice big and clean bed, a bookshelf, TV, and mini fridge; there is one thing that makes it unique, all the awards that decorate the room from Ratings game trophies to movie awards. There are also pictures of Giras with some others and Issei recognizes one of them as Roxy, who he met yesterday. The picture read: Giras champion of the High School Rating Campaign. Gerhilde explains.

"Giras has won just about every Ratings Game she's ever been in. She won the first ever Junior League at fifteen and currently going for the Ultimate League."

Issei is a little shocked about this and asks.

"Is Giras really that strong? Holy Crap!"

Gerhilde gets a sparkle in her eyes as she praises her sister.

"Giras is simply too amazing to be beaten. She's so great that she's already an ultimate class devil, the same rank as Sirzechs and Millicas."

Issei looks at the photos and can't help but be awestruck by his daughter's abilities from word alone. He also sees the movie awards, grabs one, and gets that Giras is an actress as well, and a popular one from the trophies. Gerhilde looks at the award and tells him.

"That was her first award that she won when she was twelve and her first movie was a huge success."

Issei is then told of Giras's acting career and her successes in that as well. The Gerilde mentions.

"I have all of her movies, and gotten her to autograph all of them."

Issei is now a little weird out from this and asks.

"Why do you worship her so much?"

Gerhilde turns around and says.

"Well, when I was younger we…..Oh boy."

Gerhilde stops once she sees something that scares her a little. She approaches a door that has been opened and a knight symbol is etched into the door. Issei wonders what she's scared about as she looks in the room and asks.

"What?"

Gerhilde explains.

"That's the symbol of her knight."

He understands that Gerhilde is talking about Giras's knight and further asks.

"What's so scary about that?"

Gerhilde starts looking around the bedroom and explains.

"Giras keeps her second knight, Katherine locked for a reason, and she's out, screw everything else. We got to get everyone out of this house."

Issei wonders about this further as this seems odd even for his taste.

"Giras's knight is that bad? What's the worst that can happen?"

Gerhilde grabs Issei's arm and runs with him with a panicked look on her face as she begins searching the other rooms for anyone. Luckily, the kids are clothes shopping with their grandparents and their mother's are out doing their own things.

Kai, on the other hand, is still in the lobby finishing his cone as he hears something moving around. He looks around and shrugs a little. Gerhilde and Issei come back into the lobby and tells him to stay while she searches the other rooms.

Issei still can't really understand the issue as one knight can't be all that bad. Kai simply stands with him as he asks.

"So what's Gerhilde freaking out about?"

Issei just vaguely says.

"Something about this Katherine chick getting out of her room or something."

Kai suddenly freezes in place as he utters.

"Katherine is out?"

Kai equips his battle attire and summons his sword as he begins looking around more intensely and now Issei is just fed up with being confused.

"Okay, so what is the big deal with Katherine? I don't completely get it. How can one single person be so feared? I get people like Loki and Ophis, but this girl can't be that bad."

Kai is prepared to Issei everything when they hear footsteps approaching as woman with medium maroon hair with white hair band, green eyes, a black frilled shirt with a white shirt underneath, a pair of tan pants, red slippers, a knight necklace, and a pair of black handcuffs. She is equipped with a pair of clawed gloves despite her handcuffs and she has a deranged smile. Issei, upon looking at her, instantly gets as he says.

"Okay, I get, she freaks me out."

Issei then notices that she has a sizeable bust and starts getting his usual thoughts as he thinks about using his Dress Break on her, but Kai immediately tells him.

"Don't even try the Dress Break on her, Issei."

Issei, annoyed, goes.

"Come on! I want to have some fun, and she's got a nice pair of big ones."

Kai smacks him and tells him.

"You can run the risk of breaking her handcuffs and we can't beat her if that happens."

Issei groans as he equips his Boosted Gear and stands next to Kai as he (Kai) assumes his over the shoulder stance. The two boys begin to attack Katherine as she has killing intent and assumes a restrained stance due to her handcuffs. Issei attempts a punch, but she counters with her foot as she blocks using her feet and Kai attacks from above with his sword but is blocked by her claws. She grabs Kai's sword using said claws and throws him across the room as he barely avoids the statue of Kuroka as he hits the wall. She then spin kicks and knocks Issei away and he lands next to Kai. Katherine then notes.

"From the trajectory and the impact, I'd say that I chipped the brown-haired one's spine by at least one millimeter fragment, and the other, being a Gremory probably only suffered minimal bruising. Not fun at all."

Kai stands up then he jumps and dives into the ground creating a small vortex of dark energy as it moves towards Katherine, but she jumps and kicks it with a powerful stomp, lifts Kai by the chin with her foot, and then kicks him in the stomach with another spin kick.

Issei tries to think of something as he and Kai are clearly outclassed at the moment and he doesn't have much of a charge. Kai then has an idea, but he isn't next to Issei and cannot tell it to him. The two boys then simply nod to each other as Issei seems to know what his son wants.

They buy time by avoiding Katherine as she starts her own assault, but her attacks are fast with her knight abilities and appears to be just as fast as Seiken. Then, Kai points his sword at Katherine as she smiles knowing what's coming as she simply stands with her smile. Issei then holds up his arm and as her prepares for their unspoken plan as a voice calls out.

"Trasnfer!"

Kai's sword then gets a rather large orb of energy at the tip of the blade as it launches a big red orb. Katherine jumps out of the way, but the orb then shatters into smaller orbs as they follow Katherine in the air, but even these have trouble hitting her, and one does the worst thing possible, one hits her cuffs and breaks the chain releasing her hands. Kai sees this and is truly afraid and Issei can feel the danger as Katherine stretches her arms and gets ready to fight for real a she smiles again and prepares for an all out assault as she kneels on the ground. Before Katherine can jump into action, a barrier of light appears before her as she is shackled to the ground by chains formed from the barrier as she shouts.

"Jophiel, you fucker! You always ruin my goddamn fun!"

Issei and Kai look around and see someone floating from above as black feathers fall to ground and another devil floats to the ground. He is wearing a white robe-like shirt that is torn and worn underneath a short-sleeved leather jacket, black leather-gloves with white cloth forearm accessories, black pants with a torn white cloth around the waist, and leather boots with white buckles. His hair is black with blonde lines, and he wears a white mask with a single black eye. Kai instantly recognizes him and says.

"Sensei Jophiel…"

Issei sighs with relief and says.

"Good thing he showed up right now."

Jophiel looks at Issei and says.

"Ah, you must be who Lady Giras spoke of."

Issei doesn't know who this guy really is, but he must be acquainted with Giras. Kai approaches Issei and whispers.

"This is Giras's first knight. He's Jophiel, they guy Giras mentioned a little bit ago."

Jophiel picks Katherine up and takes her back to her room. Issei then asks again.

"Okay, but seriously, why did Giras want that girl as a knight, she's freaking dangerous as hell."

Kai simply says.

"She wants to win at times. Katherine gets results. When Giras faced her final challenge in the High School League, Katherine tore apart the peerage of her final opponent without too much trouble."

Issei argues.

"But keeping someone that dangerous where kids are living is crazy. If she gets out, she could seriously hurt our family."

Kai shrugs and says.

"I don't get it either, but this is the first time this has ever happened. Someone let her out, and I don't know who."

In another room, Gerhilde smiles as her eyes glow red and a bruise is on the back of her neck with a small hole in the middle.

The girls are back with their new clothes, which are just copies of their casual clothes but more comfy due to the spider silk. They even bring Issei a new pair of clothes as well. Raezal is still with Chromia as they plan on going on a date this coming Sunday.

Outside in the town, Seiken and Yasuko are going to the movies to see a new Samurai movie. As they walk, they spot a clown handing out something. They walk up to see what he's handing out and its tickets to a grand opening of a new amusement park on the outskirts of town. This day is this Sunday. Seiken and Yasuko look at each other and smile and decide to go. They even decide to tell Raezal about it.

Some time later, a girl wearing a white doctor's jacket with a red dragon on the left sleeve, red skirt and has dirty blonde hair with green eyes. She looks at these tickets and thinks to herself.

"I think this would be fun."

This girl is the eldest of Asia's daughter's Aina


	37. Chapter 37

Ch.32 First Day of School

 **Some Time Ago in China**

Giras is standing in front of a woman who tried to plunge herself from a mountain. The woman has a very strong aura as she possesses great might and the aura of a dragon. Giras asks the woman with incredibly sincere sympathy.

"Why would someone who has great talent try something this wrong?"

The woman looks to the ground and replies.

"How could a child understand how I feel?"

Giras puts her hand on the woman's shoulder and explains.

"I can't understand how you feel, and I won't pretend to. However, I can still lend an ear to your worries. Sometimes just saying what's on your mind helps."

The woman and Giras then sit on a nearby stone as the woman explains her reasoning.

"Recently, my master died and it led me to believe that my life has had no meaning. I've lived for centuries and none if it even makes a difference to me because I've left nothing behind. I'm just not sure why I even exist anymore. No one I've ever known has truly been there for me, I've done nothing, and I don't even know how to move anymore. I don't want to go on anymore and that's it."

Giras listens carefully and responds.

"If that's the case, then join me. I'm a devil of high standing and I plan to make a name for myself in the underworld."

The woman thinks and then replies with tears in her eyes.

"No, I won't be put through that again. I don't want to become attached to another master."

Giras puts her hand on the woman's shoulder and tells her.

"I'm asking you to become one of my peerage members. But I'm asking you to be my friend and ally. I'm going to take the underworld by storm and make myself known to all the factions. I don't plan on dying any time soon."

Giras stands and extends her hand with her final offer."

"Will you become my queen, the strongest member of peerage besides myself?"

The woman is hesitant as she extends her hand, retracts it, but then accepts the offer and says.

"I'll give this one more chance, but only for you and no one else…my new ma-friend."

 **Present**

After all of the tensions, fighting, and explaining, Issei and the girls from the past are heading towards the academy without guidance as they already know where it is of course, but they have Kai with them as he is in the same section as they are but in a different grade.

After the incident with Katherine yesterday, Giras was informed about what happened, but her reaction was not expected by Issei and the girls.

 **Yesterday: Giras's Room**

Giras is talking to Katherine inside the special room inside Giras's room meant for detaining her. Katherine has a rather bashful look as Giras asks her in front of Issei and the girls, with a rather calm tone.

"Katherine, were you being naughty?"

Katherine just has a cute and bashful blush as she innocently says.

"Yes, I was."

Katherine has a new set of handcuffs as Giras simply wags her finger without getting angry as she lectures her.

"Now I know that's what you like, but these people are our guests and family. I won't punish you, but could you at least explain your plans for my guest and brother?"

Katherine still has this innocent look as she explains something so graphic, brutal, disgusting, and overall not pleasant and it even causes Issei's face to turn green as she intended this for him. Giras then simply smiles, pats Katherine on the head and tells her before leaving.

"Oh, and tonight I'll make your favorite pasta dish."

Katherine gets more excited as she claps a little and Giras closes the door. Issei immediately asks with a shocked look.

"How come you're so cool with that!?"

Giras simply replies.

"Katherine can't help who she is. I don't frown upon people who do what makes them happy, and that happens to be Katherine's favorite thing. I don't mind you being a pervert, I don't mind Akeno or Shuri's love of S&M, and I certainly don't disapprove of Gerhilde's shrine of me in her room."

Issei has a sheepish look at that last one and notes of things to not be shocked to see later. But at the same time, he can slightly understand what Giras is explaining to him. Giras then leaves as she a party to attend for the release of her newest movie which has finally been edited and is ready to be shown.

 **Present**

While still walking to school they talk about small things, almost as if they have been living in this time for months, but it is not lost to them about the situation. Upon arriving at the academy, it is immediately noticed the campus has nearly doubled in stature, the building is huge and stretches quite wide. Kai knows that they don't get it and simply explains.

"Yeah, the academy ended up becoming a hot thing in the underworld and even in heaven, so a bunch of angels and devil started getting involved and even enrolled as students and teachers."

At the entrance is Ion Sitri.

"I'm to assume this is the lot I was told to help?"

Ion approaches and Issei immediately notices her resemblance to her parents and says.

"Oh so Saji and Sona got it on, huh?"

Ion looks at Issei with a plain look and tells him.

"Please do not talk about my parents."

Asia approaches Ion and asks.

"Are you ashamed of them or something?"

Ion doesn't look at Asia, but simply says.

"It isn't important at the moment, so please don't press it."

Xenovia agrees and tells Asia and Issei.

"She's right; we shouldn't impose on someone we just now met."

Kai goes his own way as he has to get to his grades orientation after the summer and Ion assumes the lead to show the group the newer features to the academy, including a new elevator system as there are many floors. The academy also has a much nicer cafeteria with some of the local parents acting as chefs as the school pays them a decent salary. The library is greatly expanded, the sports teams are more diverse with an international program creating their own baseball team that competes with colleges and an occasional pro team, but with mixed results. The group is enjoying the look of the new school additions. Ion is also really good at explaining the new additions since she read over the information carefully laid out by her father.

They pass by some pictures of students and even see one that catches Irina's and Issei's attention along with Xenovia. A picture of the Kendo team from two years ago with Seiken and Saya holding a trophy with the tagline: Middle School level Kendo Champions and Saya's hair is long it. She and Seiken look very happy and proud next to each other. The next year, they aren't in the photo of the team, but Yasuko is. Ion approaches them with Asia and Koneko directly behind her as she explains.

"We didn't win last year with Seiken and Saya gone from the team. They were pride of our middle school level Kendo team, but Yasuko is a good member. But her heart wasn't in it."

Xenovia looks at Ion and asks.

"Is he part of the high school level team?"

Ion nods and answers.

"Yes, as is Yasuko. They make a good team despite Seiken's other engagements. But Yasuko is the team captain."

The kendo team is still mainly female but this is simply due to the fact that the school is about roughly 68% female. The tennis team which Giras used to be part of along with Shuri also won a trophy during Giras's final year, and Gerhilde was a part of the science team. They then get a tour of the dorms which is named after the donors of the money used to make them and improve the school. There's the Sitri Dorm, the Gremory Dorm, the Phenex Dorm, and a couple others. The dorms are mainly used by students who moved to Kuoh specifically to attend the academy due to its reputation.

With the tour done, the group is lead to their class by Ion before she moves to her own class for the day. Upon reaching their designated class, as they were all put into the same class and used some money for Asia and Koneko's last minute transfer, they are met by a history teacher who has long icy-blue hair with azure eyes. She wears a black suite with a blue skirt and a tie depicting an azure dragon on it. She also has a wooden broach in her hair in the shape of a comb. She has azure lipstick, blue blush, and has an icy aura around herself as she writes her name on the board and introduces herself.

"Hello, class, my name is Professor Ji. I am here to teach you all to the history of our world. We will start easy by going over a time I've spent years indulging in, the Qing Dynasty of China."

Issei is already telling this is going to be a slog of a class. However, the teacher is rather good and takes her time explaining the details of her lesson in a way that is graspable and reasonable for a first day lesson. This Professor Ji even seems to be looking at Issei in particular. The class ends not too long later as the teacher doesn't assign any homework making things much easier on the class and of course Issei and his group.

Later, the group then passes by an art room and notice a bunch of girls swooning over a young man with blonde hair with a purple fringe who has purple eyes. He wears a Kuoh uniform with a purple violet corsage as he paints a picture of a beautiful woman naked and does it with style. Someone then walks in front of the group and explains who he is.

"That is Regal Phenex. As you can see, he's a playboy and among the top three most desired males in this school."

Issei then imagines a little and then gets it due to the young man's face being strikingly familiar.

"Wait, that's Riser's son!? With who?"

Issei turns and sees a girl with neck-length blonde hair with heterochromia with one eye violet and the other light-brown. Because of her distinct eye color, Issei and the other recognize her as Tsubaki's daughter, but Issei asks.

"So, I bet you're the daughter of Sona's queen, Tsubaki, right?"

The young lady then pulls out a wallet and shows Issei a picture of herself as a child along with her parents in front of the academy when she was a child. Issei looks at it and then says.

"Good on ya, Kiba! Guess that definitely proves those rumors wrong."

She formally introduces herself.

"I am Renka Kiba, the middle school level student council president. I was informed of your plight by my father. He was told by lady Rias about everything and I am here to help."

Issei looks back into the class and instantly asks.

"Well who did Riser make him with?"

Renka thinks back to bring your parents to school day and remembers that Regal's mother did show up and thinks about her name.

"I believe, if I remember correctly, her name was Yubelluna Phenex."

Ion shows up again almost out of nowhere and adds to the explanation.

"Yubellunla Phenex is one of Riser's wives as he only has three to contrast with the Red Dragon Emperor's nine wives. I believe his two wives are members of his peerage, but he only has the one son."

Issei remembers what Riser did to show off when they first met and it makes him mad, until he looks at the girls and thinks.

" _I think I got him beat, so what."_

Ion then leads them to their next class, gym. Upon arriving at the field where the class is taking place, the instructor is a woman with black and brown hair with brown eyes, her outfit is a long-sleeved green shirt under a long-sleeved jacket with a white stripe on the arms and blue jeans. She clearly has an attitude about fitness as she immediately demands before even introducing herself.

"EVERONE, FOUR LAPS AROUND THE TRACK NOW!"

She isn't kidding as she starts running around the track before anyone else and makes a lap then announcing.

"I WASN'T KIDDING! START RUNNING ONE TWO, ONE TWO!"

Everyone now gets it as they start running. Issei and the girls get through the four laps without any trouble due to their training and Asia even keeps up fairly well. By then of the laps, the instructor blows her whistle signaling to the class to line up as she speaks more.

"I was hoping to see some sweat, but you all did fine for our warm up. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?"

The woman then looks at the ground and digs her heel into the dirt and starts writing a name in the ground and introduces herself.

"Don't got a chalk board, but this will do. Name is Dani Thompson, and I'm the superior officer around her, so call me Ms. Thompson, Coach, or Sir doesn't really matter."

Regal Phenex rolls his eyes a little, and the coach immediately notices this as she walks up to him and says.

"Are you giving me sass, Phenex?"

Regal simply replies.

"And if I am?"

Dani then sweep kicks him so he falls on the ground on his front and she commands.

"GIVE ME FIFTY PUSH-UPS!"

Regal looks at her and goes.

"What?"

Dani then announces.

"SIXTY!"

Regal then starts doing push-ups by the teachers command as she looks at the rest of the class and tells them.

"Okay then, we're going to do an easy thing today. We're going do some stretches, jumping jacks, and we'll end by hitting the showers."

The teacher is rather strict on her class, but does compliment their effort, and does seem to closely pay attention to the classes stretching and sweating, maybe a little too closely. Issei and the girls do a fine job in this class and the teacher even gives them thumbs up for their effort. The class ends rather well as they hit the showers and change back into their regular uniforms.

During lunch, the group is brought to Saji's office instead of the cafeteria, and Issei greets the adult Saji rather casually.

"Hey, Saji, I saw you've been busy."

Since the group isn't surprised by the adults anymore they find this more normal as Saji replies by saying.

"I don't know how you can be so formal; I'm actually shocked beyond belief."

Issei shrugs and Asia steps up by asking.

"So you really run the school now, Saji?"

Saji adjusts his tie and makes a more condescending posture as he explains.

"Of course, and I've made this school's reputation sky rocket in these last years."

"Yeah, with our help!"

The group instantly recognizes that voice as they turn and see their two teachers from earlier come into the office. The two walk towards Saji's desk as he explains the situation as the group isn't aware of the truth of their two teachers.

"These two are part of Giras's peerage. She wanted to make school easier for you two and requested these two for some of your classes."

This surprises the two as Dani's hair turns silver and her eyes turn red with black slits and Professor Ji's clothes disappear and a suit of black armor with and icy-blue cloth around it that starts at her shoulders and ends at her ankles along with arm scale-like armor as the same color as the cloth and some icy-blue threads at her waist that resemble tree branches and a tree symbol appears on the center of her chest. The two then give another introduction starting with Dani.

"I'm one of Lady Giras's pawns, but if you underestimate me, I'll send you to la-la land, and I don't mean Hollywood."

The Ji fully introduces herself.

"I am Xin Ji, and I have the honor of being Lady Giras's Queen. I am also of Dragon lineage like her."

The two are a little surprised at this as the two now give off intimidating auras as their devil wings sprout from their backs. Giras isn't around to say anything but the two make it clear that they won't be too tough on their students. Xin Ji then pulls out five lunchboxes and says.

"Madam Akeno also said to give you all these."

The group doesn't realize it, but they forgot their lunches. The two teachers say farewell until tomorrow and they know that at least their teachers at least half of them will make things easier. The rest of the day is typical with a math and a science class, but nothing too difficult, at least for the girls to an extent as Issei's grades have never really been too amazing.

Their first day of school ends on a normal note and they at least have assurance for a while, but they hope that they won't have to go through High School in this time in its entirety. However, in the faculty lounge after all the instructor left, the two peerage members are discussing about Katherine's escape. Xin expresses worries when she says.

"Whoever did it mustn't have known about Katherine's tendencies."

Dani agrees as she adds.

"Yeah, everyone knows Katherine is a certified nut bar. Hell, I hate dealing with that bitch and I'm not even afraid of her."

Xin nods and further adds.

"Maybe they did know and just didn't think about their own safety, but why?"

Dani simply shrugs and says.

"Heh, I say we let Giras call the shots on this one, she's usually got a good answer."

The two are in agreement and decide on their lesson planes together since they agreed to be easier on the group.


	38. Equipment

Equipment

 **This is a fun page I decided to make on a whim and post it along with the actual chapter. It basically is the stats and equipment that Issei's kids use along with a description of what they are and how they use them. The stats mean nothing and are just the RPG fan in me letting its hair down.**

 **Giras Equipment**

Weapon- Blades of Insult ATK+45

The condensed magic of Giras solidified into physical blades. They aren't capable of cutting through matter and have almost now methods to kills opponents except through extreme bludgeoning. She created these blades as a way to fight opponents without the risk of killing them. However, many believe that she does this to mock them and have dubbed these the Blades of Insult.

Armor- Red Dragon Attire DEF+68

Armor granted to Giras by her queen Xin Ji. Battle attire from a design only known to high imperial soldiers of a lost Chinese empire, this attire was created with the intent of making Giras look imposing and at the same time dignified. She only wears the outfit when fighting seriously as this is her favorite outfit to wear and only thinks it as a situational garment.

Accessory- Green Clip ATK+ 2 SPD+5

A green hair clip that Giras has worn since around the time she started Middle School, a simple accessory that was a impulse buy during a trip to a clothing store with her uncle Sirzechs to find a dress to wear at her upcoming birthday party. It is a devil made accessory, so it has little power in it by proxy.

 **Aina Equipment**

Weapon- Summoners Sigil SPD +41 Reduces Summon Cast time

A sigil drawn on Aina's back by Zatouji, who has become even more versed in the world of familiars. It acts as an instantaneous way to summon Aina's familiars without the need of magic. She mainly uses it for self defense purposes as she can't fight directly. Most used to summon her Undine familiar named Ashika.

Armor- Heat Shield DEF +93

A shield created by Aina's third familiar, an Ifrit named Kazan. It is a shield that Aina wears under her clothes and it looks like a fur bikini. In reality, it can protect Aina from many attacks and makes her very protected by fire. It is made from a Ifrit hair and is only worn by those who contract an Ifrit familiar.

Accessory- Rassei's Scale Bracelet DEF+10 adds Lightning Resistance

A bracelet that Aina got as a present from her mother that is made of scales from Rassei, an enchanted bracelet that not only protects Aina from lighting but is also rather fashionable. Aina wears this bracelet as a memento of the trust she has with her familiars as well as love for her mother. Rassei also enjoys seeing Aina wear this bracelet as he and her have a special bond.

 **Shuri Equipment**

Weapon- Baraqiel's Quill ATK+57 Boosts Lightning

A charm made from Baraqiel's feathers. Given as a gift to his beloved granddaughter, Shuri uses this as a reminder of the love she has for her grandfather and it inspires her to do her best and therefore increases her lightning abilities from this inspiration. Her most cherished possession, Shuri is never without it.

Armor- Fallen Angel Leather Model Shuri DEF+76

Shuri's battle attire, a fallen angel leather outfit she generated upon mastering her fallen angel abilities despite her lineage being watered down. Representing her true sadism when provoked, Shuri rarely dons the outfit and only against opponents she either feels are tough or deserve to tortured. She does enjoy the outfit itself, but it brings fear out of anyone who knows of it and knows what it symbolizes.

Accessory- Sexy Chocker Boosts Lightning

A chocker that Shuri received from her mother, a leather accessory with one of Akeno's feathers like her charm from Baraqiel, it was a gift when Shuri graduated and another symbol as love for her mother. Shuri cherishes this object as well, but her grandfather and she have something even more special. Shuri's attachment is noted, but not as much as the charm. She is willing to leave this behind in her room for her career and is otherwise always wearing it.

 **Kurone Equipment**

Weapon- Tiger Aura ATK+63

A weapon that is only as strong as the user. A product of Kurone's perfect body control, the Tiger Aura is what she refers to her Senjutsu abilities when not using her legs. It otherwise a term only used to describe her naturally obtained abilities.

Armor- Chinese Garb DEF+36

A garment made by a commission by Millicas to suite Kurone's taste and gives her an actual battle outfit when fighting. While not magical or mystical in any way, it does at least offer a little protection and can be hardened by Kurone's talisman magic.

Accessory- Talisman of Protection DEF+50

A magical talisman Kurone attaches to the inner lining of her clothes, it provides great protection by generating an invisible shield powered by Kurone's chi. It is a rather difficult talisman to create and needs specific ingredients for the ink and paper. Luckily, Kurone obtained such materials from Millicas and his other peerage members.

 **Seiken Equipment**

Weapons- Akuma-No-Tenshi, Beowulf, and Durandal ATK(Respectively)+137, 102, and 194

Akuma-No-Tenshi- A demonic holy sword created by angels to be Seiken's Nero Angelo weapon. A sword that is said to be among the sharpest in the world. It is Seiken's preferred weapon for fighting and he has used it to kill many of his targets during his line of work.

Beowulf- A pair of gauntlets and greaves Seiken obtained by killing a member of an organization that was sacrificing young girls to demons for ritual purposes. It emits light and is a very effective weapon in the right hands. Seiken has trained with Vali to master these weapons and is effective with them. He uses these for his Double Balance Breaker.

Durandal- A legendary weapon that Seiken received from his mother as she passed it down to him. It is a dangerous weapon that requires a certain user to tame it. While others can use it, Seiken stands above all others of his generation. He uses this weapon for emergencies when his normal weapons won't cut it. He needs to sword to use his second best move the Judgment Storm.

Armor- Red Coat of Quarta DEF+75

A red coat that Xenovia made with help from Asia and Rias, it was created when Seiken joined Nero Angelo as a gift to show Xenovia's pride in her son. He proudly wears the coat and becomes mad if it gets scratched, charred, or blemished due to his love for it.

Accessory- Sword Necklace ATK+34

One of a pair of necklaces that Seiken got with his girlfriend, Yasuko. They bought them on their first date when Seiken came back to his family after traveling with Saya for a year. He wears it under his vest to avoid it being damaged but will wear it openly when not working. It is a symbol of his relationship with Yasuko as she waited for him an entire year without becoming impatient.

 **Camilla Equipment**

Weapon- Black Princess ATK+137

Camilla's signature sword. A demonic holy sword that was created for Camilla by angels to be used as her Nero Angelo weapon. It possesses the ability to shift powers in accordance to what Camilla has it absorb through a glyph engraved onto the hilt. It currently possesses four forms outside the base. It changes names in accordance to the form like the Cyan Mermaid. It also possesses a rev system similar to a motorcycle.

Armor- Blue Coat of Quarta DEF+75

A blue coat that Xenovia made with help from Irina and Akeno, it was created when Camilla joined Nero Angelo as a gift to show Xenovia's pride in her daughter. She proudly wears the coat and doesn't mind too much if it gets damaged as it can be easily repaired. She wears it especially when trying to get dates.

Accessory- Leather Holster+ Black Angel SPD+6 ATK+9

A holster that Camilla carries her gun, the Black Angel, in. She keeps it at her side at all times due to the fact that she never knows when she'll need her firearm in battle. It is a simple accessory made by humans but is reliable and durable. The gun istelf, the Black Angel, is a simple custom gun that Camilla can shoot regular, demonically charged, or holy bullets from. It was a weapon she obtained from an underworld merchant and customized it with help from Azazel.

 **Gerhilde Equipment**

Weapon- Wotan ATK+102

A spear made by Odin as a means to perv on Gerhilde whenever he would get bored. Even thought Gerhilde broke his means of doing this, the spear is a genuinely powerful weapon that Gerhilde utilizes as a dragoon. It has some magical properties, but is mainly used for thrusting and piercing due to its durability.

Armor- Dragonic Valkyrie DEF+132

Valkyrie armor modeled after a dragon, Gerhilde's armor of choice and is the best armor among Issei's children. It was created by dragons when Gerhilde went to train in their homeland. It is also a symbol of her pride in her lineage. The dragons she praises hail her in their community as a true warrior as she dons this armor.

Accessory- Police ID CSMA+8

A police ID badge that Gerhilde got upon becoming an investigator. It allows her to come onto police crime scenes and look at evidence without the need of a permit.

 **Shiroka Equipment**

Weapon- Tiger Aura ATK+ 54

Aura that surrounds Shiroka's body at all times, it is the manifestation of her power and takes the form of her energy claws which can cut through many things like butter. It is not as strong as Kurone's, but is strong none the less.

Armor- White Tiger Garment DEF+47

Clothing made from a tiger demon's skin and a trophy of sorts to Shiroka. She slew the demon on one of her first official tasks as a member of Nero Angelo. It provides protection and is easy to move in despite its appearance. Shiroka was the one who designed the outfit and it was sewn by angels.

Accessory- Tiger Greaves ATK+11

A pair of armored greaves that Shiroka wears to protect her feet as she prefers to fight with her hands. She almost never uses these greaves for fighting, but they are great for protecting her feet. They were spoils of battle from the onslaught of the demon summoning organization despite Shiroka not being involved in the final assault on the base as she wasn't a full member yet.

 **Saya Equipment**

Weapons- Excalibur Treachery&? ATK+254 an?

Excalibur Treachery- Saya's demonic holy sword that was given to her as a gift from Pleiades. The reforged Excalibur Seraphim which was taken from Griselda Quarta upon her death. It commands ice and boasts incredible power. It is Saya's proof of loyalty to Pleiades.

?- A black sword that Saya obtained before meeting with Issei and of unknown origin. It appears demonic in nature and its true power isn't known at the time.

Armor- Star Attire- Hero DEF+90

Saya's clothes as Pleiades disciple, a garment befitting a member of her organization. It is a simple garment made from comfortable material and blessed by the power of the stars. It provides a boost in defense and looks regal.

Accessory- Reverse Rosary ATK+34

Saya's old rosary that she reversed by moving the chain and then covered it with angel blood. It is a symbol of her revolt against Michael and is a catalyst of her aggression towards angels. This rage makes it through as a method to increase Saya's strength. She keeps it in her pocket as opposed to wearing.

 **Raezal Equipment**

Weapon- Fire Whips ATK+64 With Fire Boost

Whips made of fire generated by Raezal himself. They were inspired by Akeno and they are capable of both burning and breaking through skin and armor. Raezal prides himself on this weapon as he prefers to be in the front of the charge during his matches and these weapons are great for fighting multiple foes at once.

Armor- Phoenix Suit DEF+103

Custom clothes from Kumo Silk Textiles, a suite that Raezal's uncle ordered for him and made by his now girlfriend Chromia Matus. It is heavily durable, fireproof, and very slick. Raezal loves this outfit and it even regenerates with his body in the event that he blows himself up due to a magic spell that was put on it to act as if it was part of his own body.

Accessory- Handmade Handkerchief prevents status ailments

A handkerchief that was handmade by Ravel when Raezal got sick when he was a child. He blew his nose into it and keeps around as a good luck charm. It is a functional pretty cloth and he continues to use it whenever he sneezes, bleeds, or when a lady is in need of one.

 **Kairyu Equipment**

Weapon- Quaza Ray Fang ATK+125

A sword that Kairyu obtained from his mother as a gift for his birthday. A sword made from the fang of dangerous dragon, it boasts great strength both physically and magically. It his magnificent weapon made specifically for someone descended from the Bael clan. It also boosts his power of destruction because of this fact.

Armor- Black Bodysuit ALL Stats+50

An outfit Kairyu got from Jophiel to boost his abilities. It is an easy to move in outfit with boosting abilities that surpass most metal armors and Kai can summon it whenever he chooses. Despite its odd appearance, most women who see Kai wear it find him attractive in it.

Accessory- Gremory Pendant INT+5

A pendant that Kai wears in his normal attire. It is a simply pendant with the Gremory symbol around a gold chain that Kai had made when he was slightly younger. Devil made, it is a slight magic booster despite its simplicity of being a mere pendant.

 **Ezrah Equipment**

Weapons-Chryse and Chrysogeneia ATK+186

Two blades that Ezrah wielded as Almus. They are normal swords that are made of very durable material. They possess no real powers and are merely strong because of their wielder. A brilliant design made specifically for Almus, Pleiades intended for him to use these swords as a symbol of his powers.

Armor- Star Attire- Taygeta DEF+123

An outfit enchanted by the stars meant for Almus created by Pleiades. The appearance was meant to resemble his lineage as a half fallen angel child while making him look more dignified and imposing to his enemies. Almus wore this garb as a proud vanguard.

Accessory- Star Mask DEF+17

A mask made to conceal his identity from himself. Almus was meant to believe he wasn't Ezrah due to Pleiades influencing his thoughts and created this mask to help with the illusion. It has been broken twice and hasn't been repaired since his fight with Xenovia and Shiroka in the clock tower.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch.33 Virtue

 **Years Ago**

An eight year old Giras has just obtained her high class devil rank and is ready to make her peerage, and her mother has someone she will be happy to meet. Rias introduces her to the masked man, Jophiel. He is kneeling at Giras's feet as she looks at him while Rias explains to her daughter.

"This man is Jophiel Pahaliah, and he's been a friend of mine since you were in my tummy."

Giras approaches the masked angel as she holds a knight piece clenched in her hand. She then asks him.

"Why do you want to join my peerage, Mr. Pahliah?"

The man stands and explains.

"Because the Gremory family, namely your mother, shares in my beliefs; taking in Asia Argento and Xenovia Quarta when they were unjustly cast out was act of the purest understanding and mercy that seems to be lost among my kind. I value my friendships with Michael and my brethren, but we simply do not have the same beliefs. I wish to be part of group who better understands my ideals. I promise to serve you well, Lady Giras."

Giras, despite being so young, perfectly understands him emotionally, so she extends her hand with her knight piece open as Jophiel happily takes it, but she asks.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Jophiel responds by taking it off revealing brilliant blue eyes and a face that is beyond beautiful like the angels he knows. He further explains.

"If I am to turn my back on brethren like I have, then I will not permit myself to boast the face I shared smiles with them."

He puts his mask back on and then proceeds to finish his conversion as he is reincarnated as a devil. Black and white feathers surround his body as his new devil wings emerge from his back and it is clear that he feels some sort of relief from this as Giras happily welcomes him.

 **Present- Irina's Santuary**

The future church trio are spending time together at the moment having tea in Irina's garden with Asia bringing the sandwiches and some soup. The three agreed to meet up after the first of day of their children's school since Irina is worried for her son Shime. They also talk about their younger children as well like Virgil as he has started school this year and he had a fine first day or Naoto starting his third year in school.

After some fun talk, Irina asks Xenovia and Asia.

"Oh, by the way, do any of you know how Nero Angelo is doing? Has Saya joined them yet?"

Xenovia and Asia clench their cups a little as they know that isn't the case. Despite not knowing the gruesome details like their younger counterparts and they've even lied to Irina about the truth of everything. Xenovia is ultimately the one to say.

"No, that new advisor keeps her at bay from joining."

Asia simply can't lie to her friend, but the truth is simply too much. Irina then comments on that as she knows about Leonis.

"Oh yeah, Leonis is heavily prejudice about devils. He's never liked me either. But Lord Michael puts his faith in him for a reason."

Asia then remarks.

"I think he should have his mouth washed out with soap. He always says rude things to us."

Xenovia then remembers who she and Irina acted towards Asia when they met her and adds.

"To think, Irina, that we actually thought like him at one point. When we called Asia a witch. I don't think we're in too much of a position to judge."

Asia rebukes this claim by saying.

"No no, you both are wonderful. It was when we were younger and the worst part was we didn't even get a chance to learn about each other."

Xenovia recalls the day that she and Irina first met Leonis, it was the day that he became a Brave Saint. At the time, Irina was still the advisor of Nero Angelo and wanted to meet him as a fellow Brave Saint. It was in a church and she came to greet him with Saya present.

Leonis called Irina a traitor, a witch, and a whore. Something that Michael told him off about and Saya just stood there and watched. However, later, Leonis challenged Irina to a fight, but lost to her. Saya even rubbed in his defeat then, she said something that motivated him to improve, she said.

"Of course you lost to Irina. Unlike you, she's at least opened her mind. People like you are just too stupid and believe someone like a devil is beneath you, when in fact, you are beneath them."

The one decent thing Saya said about her mother in years and it was insult towards Leonis. The girls continue to talk until Irina is simply asked the question by Asia.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

Asia successfully changes the subject of Irina's next child who is due in less than a month now and she hasn't thought of any names.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Pleiades is sharing a moment or merriment with Saya as she hears her(Saya) stomach growling and asks.

"Ah, you're hungry aren't you, Saya?"

Saya blushes a little and answers.

"Well, I guess I just got caught up in my duties again and neglected to eat yet."

Pleiades laughs a little and tells her.

"What do you want for lunch? I hunger as well. Anything you'd like, my treat of course."

Saya thinks for second and Pleiades simply says.

"Don't be shy, Saya. Anything in the world no matter the place is what we'll have."

Saya then answers.

"Back in Kuoh Town, there's Italian place me and my siblings would go and they have the best calzones."

Pleiades puts her hand to her chin and replies.

"Done, but will you please retrieve them for us. I'm sure you have a preference. I'll just have what you'll have with a soda pop."

Saya chuckles a little and responds.

"I still find it funny that you can enjoy things like pop, Master Pleiades. I'll go get them, I just run into anyone I might regret meeting again."

Saya prepares to leave but Pleiades gives one more little gesture.

"If you run into such trouble, I'll be sure to help you."

 **Kuoh Town**

The younger Irina is currently out and about with Camilla since Issei is with the guys at a beach via a glyph for some fun in the sun. But the Camilla points out.

"I don't think he's having too much fun all things considered."

Irina, confused, asks.

"Why would you say that?"

 **The Beach**

Issei is in his swim trunks with his head down as he is rather upset. He has Kai and Raezal with him as Raezal asks.

"What is wrong, Issei? I thought you would enjoy a time at the beach."

Issei stands up more straight and tells the boys.

"I thought when you suggested that we hit the beach, I thought I'd see some bikinis and hopefully get to rub some sunscreen on the ladies and then get them to take off their tops and…."

Raezal disputes this by saying.

"I DID say we were going on a gentleman's trip. Hence, the lack of women."

Kai adds.

"Yeah, I like tits as much as the next guy, but if we invited any of the girls, they'd yell at us, call us pervs for no reason, and then tie us up. I've seen enough anime to know that trope."

Issei then points out.

"You mean your moms who have literally no problems trying to impress me and wouldn't mind being perved on by us."

Raezal becomes a little mad and retorts.

"Why would I perv on my wonderful mother? That's just wrong, Issei."

Kai then adds.

"Dude, we brought a laptop if you want to look at porn."

The guys are also waiting on Seiken as he went to get his bathing suit on and pick up some drinks for them. Kairyu is wearing a black and red spring suit as he has a surf board with him, Raezal is wearing a simply pair of lavender trunks with a feather motif. But Seiken….as Issei says it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Seiken shows up with a tray of drinks wearing nothing but a white loincloth. He looks at the tray as asks.

"Didn't you want the pineapple fruity tooty, Issei?"

Issei looks at the other two boys and is shocked that they think it's normal as he says.

"Come on! He's practically wearing a man thong."

Raezal simply replies.

"Seiken prefers that swim attire. He wears at the pool too. Yasuko doesn't seem to mind it. Seeing as she wears one too."

Issei immediately goes.

"Now that I'd actually like to see, but this!"

Seiken puts down the tray as his brothers grab their drinks and explains.

"This is easy to move in, I can't be grabbed by my clothes easily, and Yasuko made this for me. So I rather like this."

The boys continue to act normal and Issei simply can't get it as he just has a blank stare.

 **Kuoh Town**

Camilla and Irina are at a lingerie store with Irina asking.

"Why exactly are we here, Camilla?"

Camilla disappears with Irina wondering where she went. Rather than do anything, Irina simply leaves the store. Outside the store, Irina finds an unexpected person, Leonis Maxwell. She doesn't know him now as she hasn't interacted with Nero Angelo yet. But he recognizes her as he simply gives a plain look and asks.

"Is Camilla Quarta in there?"

Irina looks back at the shop and answers.

"Yes, and I have no idea what kind of things she wants to do in there."

Leonis shakes his head with his fingers across his nose and replies.

"Odds say that she's in there having impure thoughts of the other women in that store."

Irina becomes flustered and immediately says.

"That's so wrong; it's a complete invasion of privacy and is very illegal."

Leonis adjusts his glasses and prepares to say something when another person comes onto the scene as they say.

"Leonis, please don't say anything rude to my friend."

Irina and Leonis turn and see Aina as she greets Irina happily and says.

"Camilla will be out in a minute; she never gets caught and always leaves after a few minutes."

Leonis turns his sights to Aina and tells her.

"I don't take orders from neither a whore, or a whore child."

Irina looks at Leonis with disgust and says.

"Excuse me? What did call her?"

Aina puts her hand on Irina's shoulder and explains to her.

"No, let him direct his insults towards me, I just can't stand watching him insult you or my mother."

Irina smiles at Aina, but then turns back to Leonis with her disgusted look, and tells him.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, but that was just mean and just uncalled for, and you will apologize to her for that."

Leonis adjusts his glasses as he ignores Irina and waltz into the lingerie store and Aina clenches her first upon his exit. Irina simply says with frustration.

"What is that guy's problem?"

Aina takes a deep breath and says.

"He has the angel mindset. The older one at least; he thinks that devils are evil, fallen angels are trash, and that anyone who falls in love with a devil or fallen angel a traitor. I hate him very much. He says the most offensive things to you and my mom. He even takes shots at Xenovia."

A voice from out of nowhere that sounds strange says.

"Indeed, he has been another victim of that drivel Michael has his lot spew."

The girls turn and much to the shock of Irina and Aina, Saya is standing before them only her eyes are gold instead of violet. Her voice also sounds funny as she appears to have two voices coming out of her mouth. She also has a more powerful presence. Irina feels conflicted at the moment as she hasn't thought what she'd do again if she met Saya. But she fails to realize something that Aina has figured out.

"Irina, that girl isn't Saya."

Saya? Simply points at Aina and compliments her.

"Sharp as a tack, Aina. I wouldn't expect any less from someone who is smart enough to distrust angels like us."

Irina looks at Aina and asks.

"Is this true? Aina do you really distrust Lord Michael too?"

Aina looks at Irina with empathy and explains.

"It's complicated. I don't hate them, but I can't bring myself to trust them. They've hurt my family too many times for me to believe in them. But I don't believe they deserve to die. And I happen to know a couple of good angels."

Irina simply can't believe that Issei's children can be this distrustful of the being she worships so much. Almost instantly, Saya? appears in front of Aina and gently says.

"Do not feel bad. It is a smart way to live, Miss Hyoudou. Saya feels very similar, as do I."

Aina rebukes this by saying.

"Saya went too far. I get her being angry and upset, but she…doesn't get how I feel."

As the girls continue their arguing, a streak of light orbs shoot at Saya?, but she dodges it easily. Appearing from outside the store is Leonis holding his Excalibur Virtue in hand with an angered look on his face as he immediately attempts an assault in a public area as people are watching and some people pull out their phones. To stop this assault, Saya? simply puts up her hand and catches the blade of his sword between her fingers. Leonis struggles to get his sword out of her grip, but she simply flicks her wrist and the sword flies of his hands and catches it. She then admires the sword for a bit and says.

"Hmm, Excalibur Virtue, or the sword of miracles depending on who you ask. It is a nice sword, but…."

Saya? simply shoves her hand and pushes Leonis back sending him across the street creating a streak in the road as some cars honk their horns. Saya? then proclaims.

"Since your letting your entitled pride cloud your better judgment, you'll never land a blow on me."

Irina then gets in front of Saya? who puts on a frown as Irina tells her.

"Whoever you are, let Saya go, she's not your slave."

Saya? then puts her hand to her chest and proclaims.

"Really? You think I'm taking control of her body because I feel like it? She was simply out to get us a couple of calzones for lunch. She saw you, got mad, and so I took control so she wouldn't have to deal with it. She wanted me to do this for her. I give her the attention and care she needs."

As they continue to talk, Irina becomes frustrated as she clenches her fist and grabs the blade of Excalibur Virtue and, not caring about cutting her hand, manages to pull it out of Saya?'s hand and take it for herself. She then proclaims.

"Yeah…Yeah, I made huge mistake that I haven't even done yet. I can't imagine how Saya felt that day. But I'm tired of being reminded of it. I don't hate you, Saya. Despite what you think of me, and I haven't held you yet, but that doesn't change who I am."

Saya? simply shakes her head and responds.

"Being the romantic are we? That would be touching if I remotely cared, but frankly I don't. Aina made the right move of not interfering with my day. Since you've got the sword, I assume you want to fight with me?

Irina at first puts up a stance, but then simply lowers it and shakes her head with a resounding.

"No, I'm not going to fight with Saya, even if it's just her body."

Irina actually tosses the sword on the ground and allows Saya? to pick it up, but she actually responds with.

"I don't want this sword yet, I've got a better one in the works, and our calzones should be ready about now."

Saya? disappears in a veil of light as she ignores the sword. Irina sighs as Aina approaches her and asks the young woman.

"Aina, please tell what happened, in full details. I….I think…I should know. I want to know about what it was like after from someone else."

Aina nods but says.

"We should go somewhere else first. I think we've caused too much of a scene."

Irina agrees and grabs the sword again since Leonis isn't anywhere to get his sword at the moment.

Moments later, Camilla is being dragged out of the store with a pair of black panties around her face as she says.

"Come on! I was buying these when that lady so happened to have them around her legs. And the smell of chocolate would getting anyone going."

Camilla is thrown out of the store by the manager and is banned from the store. She looks around and sees the damaged street and the police nearby as she thinks.

"Jeez, I didn't think perving was this big of a felony. I better get the hell out of here."

Camilla simply runs away without even realizing what really happened.


	40. Final Pawn Announcements with a bonus

Final Pawn Announcements

After Months of waiting, and some decision making, here are the final four pawns that were presented to me that I went with. However, to the guest who suggested two at once, I'm going to do some alterations due to some choices made by me. These alterations will be listed in **bold** as to not confuse anyone. I do this not out of spite, disagreement, or imply in any way that these characters are bad or inferior, rather these characters simply need to be toned down do to events that will require more leveled characters and if the creators want a more direct answer and some backstory changes, minimal, are only present as a cohesion device in which the creators had no knowledge of because of things yet to be revealed which is in no way any readers fault to not being revealed by myself yet. I'll be happy to answer it through a PM.

Warning contains elements from supernatural, the originals, vampire diaries, beauty and the beast on the cw, noragami, Rosariovampire, x-men origins wolverine, the infamous game series, the avatar series, and highschool dxd.  
Adam and lily Frankenstein  
Race: flesh golem and cross species beast respectively  
Skills: hunters, weapons experts, scientists and engineers in all fields escpecially biology  
Powers & abilities:  
-Shared:  
-Immense superhuman physiology- both have the strength, speed and stamina to match satan level devils. **When together after a set amount of time.**  
-enhanced senses  
-immense magical power & magic experts-capable of performing high level magic **when together**  
-senjustu, youjustu, and touki experts  
-regenerative healing factor, and immortality(looking like they're at Giras's age of 20)  
-elemental powers **with limited usage**  
-holy light powers, including light weapons **Factoring in with their elemental properties**  
-demonic powers  
-Adam's powers- **Limited without Lily**  
-Electrical powers similar to cole macgrath's right down to summoning lighting from the sky  
-necromancy  
-golem magic- able to create golems by channeling magic into the earth and creating them  
-living locution brush- capable of creating, summoning, and control phantoms through his dark heart.  
-blight touch- using dark magic and impurities, his touch can infect and even kill all types of beings even gods.  
-Lily powers- **Limited without Adam**  
-Twilight metal skeleton and claws- her skeleton, the claws on her fingers and toes and the 6 retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of her forearms she gained from experimentation have been reinforced with twilight metal, an alloy made by a shard of the original Excalibur and the demon sword gram, granting her all the powers of the excaliburs(mimic giving her shape shifting), the ability to slay dragons, and kill just about anything. **Can only be used during a restricted period in which Lily can only access one of these powers at a time with diminished abilities.**

Origin: both were created by the Frankenstein family in the late 1700s in hopes of making the perfect weapons to be used to reignite the 3 way war. Adam was made from human remains, necromancy, electricity, many forms of magic(especially golem magic), and regalia magic. Lily(named by the Frankensteins as play on Lilith the first woman and the beautiful lily flower) was an orphan taken in by the Frankensteins to be subjugated to first cross species experiments using the blood of animals angels, fallen angels, devils, and supernatural beasts. When the church found out about them and the frankensteins other evil experiments, they stormed their castle killing many members of the family and confiscating all their work including adam and lily. For the next 2 centuries they were used as the churches secrets weapons for jobs to big for normal exorcists and then stored away in a secret prison under the Vatican when not used. During those years they fell in love with each other but kept it secret from each other. When the peace treaty between the 3 factions was formed the church saw they had no further use for them so they sought to eliminate them but they were freed by vasco strada and have been in hiding ever since but not before confessing their feelings for one another and becoming lovers. Giras found them by chance in her preteens while hunting a pack of stray devils with her mother only to found them already dead by adam's and lily's hands. After convincing them to tell her their origin story she offer them a place in her peerage promising to be a better master to them than the church. Although reluctant at first, adam agreed after lily convinced him by telling him she was pregnant and wanted to give their child a safe future. They were surprisingly well welcomed to the rest of the peerage especially xin ji, angela, jophiel, dani, and cian as they were all immortal warriors who lost their purpose until meeting Giras. They've gave birth to a son who they've made Giras the godmother to and allowed her to name. She gave him the name Samson after the bible figure sensing him to be like his parents, full of great strength while also having a gentle spirit. **They are unique among peerage pawns as they both took up a single pawn and fight as a single unit if one is defeated, so is the other in a Rating Game. Separating them, while immensely difficult, is the best way to handle these two. They find solace in the company of divorcees Naiad Neptune and Aurion Mercury as they have great marriage advice.**

Name: Jaka Sumandi  
Age: 25  
Nationality: Indonesian  
Power: He has a Garuda rakyan(Just a custom power) in his body, and it's one of the strongest rakyan in the history(In my custom power, not only garuda(Wind), but, I have Komodo Dragon(Poison), Rhino(Earth), Dragon(Fire), Anoa(Earth), and Dugong(WaterAlso, he has enchanted strength, speed, endurance, and magical powers. Garuda rakyan allows him to fly and make wind magic, the wind's strength is on par with Susano's. In his final form, He'll wear a golden garuda armor, and his power will be multiplied by three. But, if he use that too long, he'll collapsed and had a coma for few days.  
Chronology: He is a Javanese man who has no parents and he was raised and trained in a nearby Pencak Silat(Indo-Malay Martial Arts) Dojo(or 'Padepokan' in our language). His master know that he has Garuda Rakyan right before his acknowledge and deciding to train him twice harder and making him learn to fly and mastering wind magic. But, one day, some of **the leader of the demon cult** 's men came to his dojo and kill his master along with him and his friends **since they were a threat**. But, when they leave, Jaka survived from the attack and inherit his master's dual Kris(or 'Keris' in our language, is one of most well known Indonesian weapon, some of those has magical powers inside). Giras came to him and sensed his power and ask him to join his peerage as one of his pawns. He accepted the offer and said, "Kalau kau bisa membantuku membalaskan dendamku, aku akan melayanimu.", in english means "If you can help me with my revenge, I will serve you. **Due to Giras's information and connections, the cult was decimated and Jaka was able to defeat the men who slew his master and friends. But the cult itself was destroyed by Nero Angelo.**

 **Name: Naiad Neptune**

 **Age: 35**

 **Nationality: Rome**

A female warrior from Rome who fell in love with Aurion Mercury and has had six children with him after a mere eight years of marriage, but these eight years weren't in succession. They've actually married and divorced several times. They met years ago in Greece when she was 22 and married soon after, which was a mistake. Due to her younger age than Aurion, she tended to act less mature than him and they both began to resent each other. Eventually, this created a cycle of marriage and divorce which made things harder on their kids. Similar to a rising and setting moon, the two are constantly falling in and out of love. While somewhat immature even at her age, she is grown up enough to be a parent and give her on again off again husband crap. This caused a mutation in her sacred gear called the Moon of Neptune which causes her body to go through a slight metamorphosis turning her into a magic knight temporarily with a blade called Celsius but it can only be activated when Aurion is not fighting within her vicinity with her power being over water, earth, and darkness. She was recruited by Giras after the latter witnessed her power one day while she protected her children from a stray devil. Her symbolism of the moon makes her an ideal partner for Volpe, who she works alongside as his Sous Chef and **Head chef of his restaurant where he doesn't even work at**.She also has custody of three of her and Aurion's children named Nereid, Neso, and Larissa."

 **Name: Aurion Mercury**

 **Age: 50**

 **Nationality: Greece**

A Greek warrior who met and fell in love with Naiad Neptune despite their age difference, and has had an off and on relationship with her due to constant fights and arguments. Some think this is due to their age difference, but this is mostly because they understand love better than others. The two are **constantly going through marital troubles but always find a good compromise.** They live in a building owned by Sirzechs so their children can still see each other. But they do live in separate ends. Similar to a setting and rising sun, their happiness from each other comes and goes. He is described by his off again on again wife as "being smart as the stuff you scoop out of a pumpkin" due to his bad money spending habits. He even has to have their oldest son keep an eye on his finances. Like his(ex)wife's Sacred Gear, his own called Dawns Sun, causes a mutation turning him into a magic knight with a sword called Sol he has command over light, fire, and wind . He was recruited by Giras when Naiad informed Giras of Aurion's powers. He accepted as the two were on the verge of getting married again, but have since married and divorced again. He is currently in custody of the other three children Soleil, Zon, and Dawn.

 **And as a bonus, here is a character bio for a new character that will appear soon. This will be like the other bios including equipment**

 **Odilia Alsace**

 **Rank: None**

 **Piece: None**

 **Title: Sovereign Draco**

 **Relationship: Single**

 **Occupation: Vanguard of Pleiades**

The younger sister of Pleiades and her second vanguard trained from birth. Odilia is a half devil/fallen angel trained in light and dark magic. She is the best friend of Almus and believes in her sister's ideals. Saya claims to recognize Odilia despite the latter not knowing anything about Saya at all, but she is familiar with the Hyoudou family and some of the siblings but mostly knows the wives. Odilia opposes violence, but is a very formidable foe. Out of all of Pleiades' subordinates, Odilia is without equal. Her current assignment is observing the behavior of her comrades and to handle any obstacles. Despite her loyalties, she does show doubts about her identity due to the things her sister has told her.

 **Odilia Equipment**

Weapon- Flamberge ATK+192

A sword made through a secret process not yet known, it resembles a dancing flame of pure light and darkness. Odilia received this sword at a young age and has always been her weapon of choice. She vowed to use this weapon as a symbol of reformation. It can kill anything due to the process, but is not considered a holy demonic sword.

Armor- Star Attire- Messier DEF+77

Clothes enchanted by the stars and designed specifically for Odilia created by her sister. It is a garment that is meant to provide some protection and make her look like a warrior ready to fight. The cloth has a tear in it from a fight with Lucia Quarta.

Accessory- Shard Earring DEF+7 Resists Light

An earring created from a holy sword shard. It is said that Odilia's grandparents were in possession of the sword where the shard came from. It is all that Odilia knows of her family outside her sister as Pleiades refuses to tell her anything else.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch. 34 Induction

Giras alongside Shuri are walking towards the room that they imprisoned Ezrah in. He has finally awoken from his sleep but is still suffering from his exhaustion and injuries as a result of his fight in Manchester. Giras intends to learn his origins from him one way or the other.

Aina is telling Irina the story of when Seiken first joined Nero Angelo and how she saw Saya thereafter. It was merely a month after the incident at the village and Aina was being more cautious of Michael's requests from her siblings. Giras greatly opposed Seiken and Camilla working for Michael since she didn't trust his better judgment.

 **Years Ago**

Michael is meeting with Jophiel as he and Michael are working out the details on how to manage the group Nero Angelo inside of a special room that resembles a meeting hall. They are negotiating how to talk with Shemhazai and Millicas as those two are awaiting a prototype examination. Jophiel doesn't wear his mask when speaking to Michael as they are old friends. Jophiel also brings up something Michael hates talking about.

"By the way, Michael, why did you allow Saya Shidou to endure that horrific torture? Surely you understand the repercussions that would occur?"

Michael nods and explains.

"I accept the blame for what happened. I couldn't allow us to take a blow in followers."

Jophiel slams his hand into the wall of the room and says.

"You know, Michael, that was the one thing I never could stand about our kind. We're only concerned about our numbers and not the people involved."

Michael gets serious and further adds.

"Jophiel, I have to put the needs of the many over those of the few. I understand that you've always connected to our followers on a personal level and that was in fact, your duty to bring people to our faith."

Jophiel interrupts Michael by reminding him.

"And wasn't Saya's mere birth more important than one village of people in closed society? When Saya was born, we were both present for it. We were in the residence of the Hyoudou family…."

Michael interjects himself and adds.

"And I held Saya in my arms personally, and I told her: you beautiful child, you are the symbol of what we hope to achieve. I haven't forgotten, Jophiel. The relationship between Issei and Irina was already a great benefit to our kind. But then Saya was born, and it couldn't have been more perfect. Knowing this, do you think I didn't take my decision into account before I executed it?"

Jophiel shakes his head in disagreement and Michael proclaims.

"Jophiel, is this why you left us?"

The devil and former angel nods and replies.

"I simply can't see myself abandoning such a child like that. Maybe you have the steeled heart to do it, but I don't. I'm sorry, Michael. But Nero Angelo is a group I want to succeed. Just because I don't agree with you, doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my brothers and sisters. I joined Lady Giras, and I've haven't been this happy since I first took on my duty of teaching others. My powers may have greatly diminished, but it means almost nothing to me."

Michael then presents a scenario to his friend.

"Then answer me this. If were to have to choose between killing fifty people to save one little girl, would you do it?...And among those fifty were people that you knew. It's not that I have a steeled heart, I just have to consider everyone else involved. I had to choose the big number over the little and that has to be the case every time."

Jophiel sits back down as he shares some information he's obtained from the underworld about the movements of the organizations they've been hunting and one of their biggest members seems to be based in Tokyo. Seiken is being assigned to hunt and kill the member as there is only one. This will be his initiation into Nero Angelo.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Seiken is preparing his equipment for his mission as he waits for his orders from Michael. His weapon at this time is a simple blessed Katana that was a simple piece of requested equipment. It isn't much, but it is sharp enough. He also is simply wearing his spandex vest, fingerless gloves, boots, and pants. His newly acquired holy immunity should come in handy. He hears a knock on his door and Seiken gives the okay for the person to come in. It his grandmother, Issei's Mother, and she is holding a tray of food consisting of shrimp doria and a glass of iced tea. Seiken greets her kindly.

"Hello, Grandma."

Mrs. Hyoudou's eyes beam up whenever she hears that word.

" _I've heard it millions of times, and it never stops making me smile."_

She places the tray on Seiken's bed and after a little bit of silence due to awkward silence, she simply says.

"So it's decided that you're not going on that dangerous trip."

Seiken looks at his grandmother at replies.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grandma. I'm just going on trip to Tokyo for a video game tournament."

Mrs. Hyoudou looks at her grandson sternly and retorts.

"Don't lie to me, Seiken."

Seiken simply looks at her and sincerely says.

"I'm telling you, I'm just going for a tournament."

She looks at his weapon and demands.

"Then why do you need a sword?"

Seiken picks up his sword and replies.

"This? This is a fake sword. I just bring it for decoration and good luck."

His grandmother has a very skeptical look and he responds by pulling out the blade and runs his hand across it as it doesn't even break his skin. She then lowers her stern as she simply says.

"Okay, I believe you."

She backs out of the doorway with some skepticism on her face. Seiken sheathes his sword and thinks.

" _Ironic, if this wasn't a holy sword that would never have worked."_

Seiken's lie managed to work on his grandmother despite her skepticism and continues his preparations. While preparing for the trip, another knock come s at his door and he immediately readies his sword for another display, but luckily it is actually Saya, Aina, and Shuri. Seiken prepares to ask what's going on, Saya immediately tells him.

"We're not letting go alone, Seiken. Not when Michael is calling the shots."

Aina nods and agrees with Saya as she professes.

"Yes, I do not believe sending you alone will be safe."

Seiken appreciates the concern but rebukes.

"Sisters, I am happy to have your concerns, but it really isn't necessary. I'm going to join a dangerous group that will…."

Before Seiken can finish, Shuri immediately shushes him and says.

"Seiken, are you going to refuse the help of your loving elder sisters? And your darling little sister is offering her help as well, so surely you aren't being that rude?"

Seiken can't argue with Shuri, then again nobody can except Akeno and Giras. So he reluctantly agrees to let them come with. Asia and Akeno have even prepared boxed lunches for the four. Xenovia prepared tea for them as well in a thermos, to the best of her abilities, and Irina made cookies for them.

They are travelling by train to the city of Tokyo. On the train ride, they eat the lunches prepared by Akeno and Asia, which taste amazing, and drink the tea which is good. The cookies are also heavenly, except Saya's refuses to eat them, as they are made from a recipe that Irina found in a book as a treat for Issei and her son Shime. Which brings Shuri to ask in a curious way.

"Saya, how's Shime doing? I haven't seen him around lately."

Saya looks at Shuri with a smile and answers.

"He's in England right now with Touji."

Aina and Shuri rather like Shime as he is an adorable little boy, but they see Saya's eye twitching a bit. The trip will take a while so the four decide to rest a while to avoid talking about Saya's family more due to it being a touchy subject. Saya falls asleep next to her brother while Shuri and Aina fall asleep next to each other. Seiken then notices that Saya has also stopped wearing her rosary that she got from her mother.

Soon later, Seiken falls asleep as well seeing at that he'll be the destination when he wakes up. As soon as he does, Aina and Shuri wake up again as they were faking it and leave their spot to both go to the restroom. They go inside and talk about the upcoming mission as this wasn't their plan. They ready their glyphs to communicate with the real brains behind this assist, Giras. Giras knew about the particular danger this mission present and personally asked Shuri and Aina accompany Seiken. Saya's help was unplanned but a plus. Giras herself is actually in Tokyo now. The man that Seiken is after has thirty servants under his command…well eight now. Giras is fighting with a servant a boy with an axe and a girl with a scythe dressed as a butler and a maiden with a red dress. Giras stops to talk in her glyph with her sister as she ignores her two opponents. She casually talks with Shuri and Aina by telling them.

"I've defeated most of these martyrs, but I left a few for your group along with their boss. How is the trip? Are you enjoying the train ride?"

Aina happily answers for her and Shuri.

"Yes, the view was very lovely and we've had a lot of fun just talking about little things."

Giras, still ignoring her foes, asks with a little more concern.

"And how's Saya doing? Is she smiling at least?"

Shuri explains about some of the things earlier and adds.

"I understand where she's coming from. If I didn't love my mom, I'd probably drop Himejima from my name."

Aina thinks for a moment but quickly says.

"Look, if we keep pressing her, she'll only resent us for it. I say we talk about something happier."

Giras agrees as her opponents finally become impatient and the boy says.

"What is this, a family call or a fight?"

Giras looks at the two with irritation on her face and replies.

"I am talking to my sisters, will you please be quiet?"

The girl immediately takes offense and charges with her scythe ready and Giras sighs and simply says.

"Cian, take the shot."

Immediately the girls head suddenly bursts into multiple pieces that stain the walls and her ally as Giras backflips out of the way to avoid getting dirty as the girl's body falls forward completely dead. Giras simply continues talking to her sisters as the boy, not terrified, looks around the area and proceeds to run away. However, he trips from an unknown source as a woman dressed in a male purple butler outfit with a black piece of thin armor around her bust over the coat and white boots with a pair of glasses. Her hair is a shade of pale green. She is Angela Lovecraft, Giras's second bishop and she holds up the male towards her face as he is being held by this unknown force as she inspects him. Giras, finishes her conversation with her sisters, walks up to Angela and asks.

"What is he?"

Angela takes off her glasses and gives her analysis in a very calm and relaxed tone to her master.

"This creature is a construct made from the fragments of a soul. Most likely, this poor boy was sacrificed by this cult. I am aware that they target young girls, like that pitiful thing Cian decapitated, but some demons require specific targets. These are truly the saddest of creatures that humans can make."

Giras nods at Angela and tells her.

"Then Nero Angelo must stop them at all costs. So please assist them, Angela."

Angela puts her glasses back on, lifts her hand causing the boy to be raised and an amalgamation of tentacles erupts from the ground as she calmly and lightly calls out with an echo.

"Outer God: Crawling Chaos. Maw of the Moon Howler."

The artificial construct is then dropped into the maw of the amalgamation and crunching can be heard along with screaming as Angela and Giras walk away with Angela asking.

"Why did you feel compelled to have us end these pitiful existences?"

Giras shakes her head and replies.

"Simple, I don't really care about anyone outside my family. The rest of the world can hang for all I care. My peerage is like my family, so they get a pass."

Angela simply shrugs as she is also rather indifferent to the rest of the world herself. They leave the rest to Seiken and the girls. Surely, this plan works in their favor as Seiken and his sisters manage to find the penthouse of the member. It is a rather nice penthouse complete with statues. At the doorway to the master room, six girls garbed in red like the one Giras had killed are standing in front with each having a unique weapon. Aina steps forward as two holding a bow and the other wielding a pile bunker step forward to challenge her. Saya, out of concern asks her sister.

"Aina, you can't fight them. Let somebody else handle them."

Aina turns to Saya and smiles as she turns back to the girls. Aina's back then begins glowing as a glyph forms around her back and glows a sea blue. Then she holds out her hand and another glyph appears and rotates a little as the room suddenly begins to heat up a bit as one of the girls pulls back her bow and then launches an arrow made of compressed air at Aina, but as the arrow propels itself at her, it disperses into flames and is sucked into the glyph as a tower of crimson erupts from it and emerging is another girl, this one appearing to be a young adult with light-brown skin and fangs with hair that resembles a burning ember as her short hair is red that fades into orange and white. She has tattoos of red on her arms, navel, legs, and forehead and wears a long cloth around her waist that covers her pelvis and reaches her shins as she wears simple black cloth around her feet, chained bracers on her forearms, and a white top with cinched edges. She has burning red eyes and stands next to Aina with her arms crossed. Saya and Seiken are in awe of this woman as Aina casually pats her on the head and very sweetly asks.

"Kazan, please handle that girl with the bow. I'm worried she'll hurt one of sisters or my brother."

This woman of flame is Aina's third familiar, an Ifrit named Kazan. The girl with bow suddenly starts rapidly firing shots, while Kazan retaliates by firing multiple rapid fireballs from her palms which tie with the arrows causing them both to dissipate as Kazan yells out.

"MudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMuda!"

Aina looks at Kazan and politely asks.

"Kazan, could you please make it quicker. I don't like the suffering of others. Even this lot."

Kazan continues her Mudas as she moves progressively forward and then intensifies her fire until one fireball knocks away the bow and Kazan immediately notices and lets loose a stream of burning white flame that engulfs the bow user and within moments, her body is completely burnt away and disappears into the stream leaving nothing. While this is happening, the pile bunker user charges at Aina with her weapon ready to deliver a devastating blow, but before her weapon can fully charge and unleash the blow, a fist comes from out of nowhere and completely shatters the weapon along with the girls arm. She then falls to the ground with a completely shattered arm and only hears.

"Ashika, don't be so brutal."

Aina is wagging her finger at a massive body of muscle with long wavy blue hair and eyes of pure blue wearing a simply blue robe of fine silky material. It is clearly a woman from the bust, but with the muscles of a titan, no one could normally tell. Aina then looks at the girl and then asks Ashika, her undine familiar, to finish it. Ashika rushes the downed girl and starts rapidly punching her and calls out.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

The flurry of punches are so powerful that the girl's face is completely caved in as she is punched through a wall and out of the penthouse where the sound of a car crashing can be heard. Aina feels bad about this, calls back her familiars and tells her siblings.

"I better go check and see if that driver is okay."

Aina's familiars disappears as she flies to the streets below and check the damage. This leaves her three siblings to handle the rest. Seiken pairs off against one wielding a rapier, Saya pairs off against a broadsword user, and Shuri fights two with a whip and a spear.

Minutes later, Seiken and his opponent are clashing in speed with their Katana's as he has his Boosted Gear Variant out. He is actually having less trouble than it would appear as they appear to be equals. Seiken notices he has a charge, and immediately unleashes it as the sound of his sword slicing through something echoes as the girl he was fighting's head flies through the air as he twirls his sword around before sheathing it. He turns and sees Shuri and Saya are doing fine. Saya is actually fighting the strongest of these artificial beings. Saya is then knocked back by her opponent's giant sword and is shot into a nearby statue. Seiken then shouts.

"Saya, use your angel magic!"

Saya appears to ignore this as she doesn't even have her Boosted Gear Variant equipped like Seiken and Shuri. Saya's opponent then raises her sword as the image of an angel appears as she strikes down with a large sword beam, but Saya dodges by using her devil wing to glide away. Realizing that Saya may need help soon, Shuri decides to get serious as she smiles a little and begins to laugh. Her opponent with the whip asks lightly.

"What is it that you find amusing?"

Shuri puts on a casual smile and responds.

"To answer that, I'll ask you what your favorite thing is."

The girl with the whip says.

"My master has taught me that I must find my own amusement in my way. In it, I've discovered that the suffering of others makes me happy."

Shuri begins to laugh more as she explains.

"Suffering? Sacrificing people to demons isn't suffering; it's just amoral and disgusting. True suffering isn't experiencing fear or terror; it is experiencing the physical and emotional sensation of pain to its utter limits. Fear and terror are mere products of those who couldn't handle it."

Shuri then raises her arms into the air as the spear user and the whip user both strike at her with the weapons only for Shuri to disappear into a swarm of crows that seemingly make her disappear. The crows swarm around the room as Seiken and Saya know what is coming. These crows are merely fragments of Karasuman, her familiar who isn't really good for fighting. The crows then gather and form into a sphere. Within moments, a pair of feet begin emerging from the bottom of the sphere these feet are dressed in black leather stilettos with a leather cloth around the left leg as the body continues to lower as it reveals a leather band around the right leg and a thong-like piece around her hips and a top made out of belts without buckles, leather gloves that reach her elbows, and a chocker with a charm that has a feather in it. Shuri's face is then revealed smiling. The orb then simply disappears as Shuri chuckles a little. Her opponents then ready themselves as Shuri tells them in an uncomforting way.

"It's been too long since I've wanted to inflict this much pain on someone else. So I think I'll start with a personal favorite of mine. I promise every ounce of your body will experience the tantalizing sensation of physical pain."

Shuri raises one of her hands to the sky as lightning begins striking into the room around her body and then a single bolt strikes her hand as she grasps it and holds it in front of her body as it crackles.

 **Storm of Torment- Uniting the powers of lightning and demonic magic, a hybrid force is created to envelop an opponent in a wall of torture. Escape is nearly impossible.**

Shuri then moves by unveiling her two devil wings and flies towards the spear user who jumps out of the way, but Shuri licks her lips as she utters.

"Ready? Storm of Torment!"

Shuri zips by the spear user, who still moves out of the way, but the lightning follows her and surrounds her body as it glows from the lightning as she begins screaming loudly as falls to the ground twitching. Shuri's lightning crackles around her victim's body as she twitches from the shock and can't move. Shuri walks up to her as the attack leaves Shuri smiling as she explains.

"My Storm of Torment is a rather fun move. It actually barely works on smart people. Then again, pitiful things, such as yourself, aren't capable of understanding how I work."

Shiori looks at her opponent and notices her eyes are now blank. Shuri sighs and says.

"I guess people who can't understand it, simply can't take it."

The girl she was fighting, despite twitching, is actually dead from the shock. Shuri then sets her sights on the whip user. The whip she is using rushes at Shuri, who manages to grab it and takes note of the design. Shuri inspects it while the user is trying to pull it back. Shuri then notices something that makes her a little disappointed as she points out.

"A whip made out of metal is such a waste."

Shuri then sends electricity through the metal whip and it shocks the user causing her to shoot backwards. Shuri grabs the whip and snaps it in half using her hands. She then walks up to the downed whip user who begs.

"Please, no more."

Shuri puts on more disappointment as she replies.

"I thought you enjoyed the suffering of others? Oh wait, you don't know what it is like on the receiving end. But you've already broken the rules of sadism, so I'm afraid punishment is necessary."

Shuri runs her hand into the whip users chest and then her other hand through her stomach. She then lifts her opponent into the air over her (Shuri's) head and then sound of electricity starting up begins to surge as the crackle of electricity surges through the victim's body as her skin and clothes begin to burn until after minutes of unspeakable pain, the victim finally explodes. Shuri's clothes are stained in boiling blood a little as she proceeds to wipe off her gloves and cloth.

Saya's fight is progressing as the broadsword user is still using that angelic visage to attack and Saya is still refusing to use her angel abilities, something she was great at. Seiken sees Shuri's victory and is certain that he can fight the master of this penthouse without worrying too much. The sound of a bell echoes a bit and the broadsword user smiles which gives Saya a moment to strike her and slice her face. Saya demands.

"Why are you smiling?"

The broadsword user turns and says.

"My master completed our ritual."

The three look in shock as the puppet says.

"He was making a sacrifice to a demon before you arrived here, and he finished."

Seiken clenches his sword and thinks.

" _I acted too late…."_

Saya looks at her brother and tells him.

"Seiken, kill that freak, and I'll handle this thing here."

The broadsword user turns her sights on Seiken as he is heading towards her master's chamber. She summons the angelic figure again, but Saya notices immediately and summons a light ring with hand and throws it immediately and cuts off the broadsword user's hands causing the figure's hands to fall off as well. The servant falls to her knees with disbelief as she mutters.

"I was…going to…I'm supposed to be unsurpassed."

Saya walks up to her and tells her.

"You aren't anything but a thing. You were made to be a doll and nothing else…but that wasn't your fault, but it's your fate."

Saya puts her hands together and a dark aura surrounds her as she calls out.

"Bloody Lance!"

A series of black spears appear and impale the doll at multiple angles and ends with an spear impaling her through the head. Saya actually feels bad for the doll as she notices that it's still alive, but barely. Saya walks towards the door to watch her brother complete his mission. Shuri stays behind as she is going to contact Giras about the situation.

Seiken arrives in a chamber and sees a man with long blonde hair in a white suit shaking his head with a pool of blood in front of him and becomes enraged that he didn't know anything and let someone sacrificed. Seiken readies his sword and calls out.

"Hey!"

The man turns around and is sweating a bit as he points a gun at Seiken and says.

"Who's there?"

Seiken approaches the man and asks.

"Where's the demon?"

The man lowers his head and shakes it while mumbling.

"I thought I had the right ritual…I had the right girl and the seal…so why?"

Seiken readies to pull out his sword to slice the man down, but wants to slay the demon as well. The man then begins walking closer to Seiken and says.

"Maybe if I make another sacrifice, maybe he'll come back to me…"

Seiken doesn't flinch but the man now appears to be nervous as he walks closer. Seiken is prepared to attack at any moment with his charged Boosted Gear ready. The man smiles and then moments later, he cringes, falls to his knees, and is clearly in pain as he grunts out.

"My chest!...I can't take…THE PAIN!"

The man's side then begins to split open as a figure begins ripping through his torso and then falls to the ground the with the man now being completely split apart with a look of agony on his face. The figure is clearly a demon with a tall lanky body, with hands that have needle-like nails, a pair of red wings with visible veins that resemble a cape, it has slit-like eyes, bat-like feet, and has dark-gray skin. It immediately floats into the air and Seiken readies his sword and simply says.

"Monsters, I guess now I've just got one less to deal with."

The demon looks at Seiken, and explains.

"I sense you and I are of a similar class. So surely you must understand I serve no one. I accepted the offering with delight, but I punished the one who tried to control me. Because I am generous, you can serve me and I will allow you to take anything I do not want."

Seiken simply pulls out his sword and answers.

"I've never fought with a real demon before. It should be fun."

Seiken runs towards the demon with his sword out and uses his Boosted Gear charge to move close to the demon and slice down, but it dodges and then holds out it's hand and a green sphere appears in his hand and he shoots it at the young devil, only for him to dodge it and it creates a hole in the wall of the chamber with green lines running across the hole. Seiken lands on a nearby pillar and then propels himself as he sheathes his sword, and then unsheathes it as he flies across the demon as it slices swiftly without too much notice. The slashes cut across the demon's chest and cause him to bleed purple. The demon becomes visibly angry as he shoots two blasts this time, but they are also dodged. Seiken dodges but each blast creates a new hole in the wall. Shuri and Saya are even forced to dodge as Saya watches from the doorway and Shuri is still in the penthouse entrance area.

Eventually, the entire penthouse is in ruin as the only remaining wall is a small patch of the chamber. The demon checks around and is satisfied with himself as he is sure that he has finished off the devil. He then turns his sights towards the girls and says.

"Those two will make excellent slave wenches. Or maybe a snack."

He begins floating towards the girls as Saya simply tells him.

"Your fight isn't nearly done yet. My brother would never lose to someone like you."

The demon, confused, looks around and Seiken appears in front of him in a dive kick position as he kicks him in the face and sends him propelling into the last patch of wall and then proceeds to kick him multiple times and back flips off the wall as he has his sword ready and the demon shouts.

"No, stop it!"

Seiken ignores the pleas as he slices through the body of the demon and ends it with a final slash through the throat, severing the head, and the rest falls to the streets below in several pieces. Seiken sheathes his sword in a fancy way again while he says.

"Foolishness, Demon, foolishness."

Saya and Shuri run over to congratulate Seiken as he explains.

"That demon was a huge pushover. I'm sure my mom would've crushed him in seconds. Irina probably could've done it quicker than her I bet."

Saya, actually excited, says.

"Yeah, he was a wimp."

Saya completely seems to not notice her mom being brought up and is excited about her brother's win. Shuri nods as she is also happy. In the streets below, Aina is actually physically meeting with Giras. Giras doesn't want anyone else to know about this, even Shuri doesn't know. Giras, upon noticing the victory, says.

"I guess they won't need my help after all."

Aina looks a little down as she proclaims.

"See, they didn't need your help, Giras. I don't know why you had me plant that sigil."

Giras shakes her head and replies.

"Aina, I'm not taking any chances anymore. I wonder what would've happened if Seiken did this alone. I didn't let that question come into reality."

Giras waves her hand and a red glyph meant to summon her and her peerage disappears from the bottom of the penthouse floor. Aina secretly placed it there when she left the penthouse as she purposely let Ashika knock the doll through the wall so she could plant it under the floor. Giras puts her hand on Aina's shoulder and then hugs her and apologizes.

"I'm sorry for making such a selfish request, Aina. I don't enjoy deceiving our brothers and sisters like this."

Aina puts her hands around Giras and retorts.

"Not at all, Giras. I'm happy that they're safe, and I it isn't selfish to think of them like this."

Upon returning home, Seiken is inducted into Nero Angelo as slaying the demon was considered to be just as good as the original mission

 **Present**

Aina explains her story more to Irina.

"Saya was much more relaxed even then. But I never talked with her much after that. Even with that, I never saw real hatred in her eyes. She simply lived and developed dark versions of her angel skills. She was elegant with them. Holy Lance became Bloody Lance, Ray became Dark Ray, and some others. Despite all that, she smiled, had friends, and got excited when Seiken joined Nero Angelo after the mission. I think that someone or something convinced her otherwise."

Irina remembers the diary and wonders that herself as the entries began to change suddenly and somewhat erratically at times. Aina concludes what she knows and mentions that Giras may know more, but refuses to talk about it. Irina decides that maybe she should consult **Xenovia** or **Asia**. Even Rias may know something. Aina understands this, but gives some parting words before leaving.

"If you want more answers, I think that Jophiel may know something."

Aina leaves the room with Irina lost in thought about what to do next.

In Ezrah's room, he is now awake and is sitting before Giras and Shuri, who are ready to question him at last.


	42. The Medic Brigade

The Medic Brigade

Raezal's Peerage page by request

 **Queen: Chromia Matus. Age: 15 Nationality: Brazil**

A spider-woman who moved to Kuoh Town from her home alongside her elder sisters to open a textile shop as many high class devils use Kuoh as a meeting ground. She met Raezal when he came into her shop with a request. Upon waiting for her sisters' to finish the order, she and Raezal hit it off over tea and cookies and began dating. She joined his peerage as his queen and is quite bashful around him. In battle, she utilizes her spider silk to trap enemies, but her true skill is her venom which is very odd as it doesn't cause harm, but rather as a pain killer as it paralyzes the pain receptors and make it easier to deal with injuries. Her venom itself is something she is shy about and only uses it for her friends when they need it.

 **Bishop 1: Aina Hyoudou. Age: 19 Nationality: Japan**

One of Raezal's elder sisters and the most magically adept peerage member. She joined his peerage specifically because Raezal's battle ethic appealed to her the most. She even refused to join Giras's peerage due to conflicting battle ethic. Much like her mother, Aina's own specialty is healing using her Boosted Gear Variant which is sometimes called Dragon's Twilight. Her familiars are also huge assets in her overall fighting ability as she uses one of them during every game to give herself protection while healing her allies.

 **Bishop 2: Marie Sylphide. Age: 16 Nationality: Denmark**

A sylph who attends Kuoh and is a classmate of Raezal. She met him personally when she forgot her umbrella and got when during a storm. Because she forgot to wear a bra, a lot of boys were perving on her. Raezal, wanting to help her, used his fire powers to dry her clothes and warm her up. He also complimented her beauty and she began to develop a crush on him. She is adept in flower magic derived from her wind ability. Her more powerful skills are cures to illnesses, poisons, and curses due to her knowledge of potions and mixtures. She is also is a tea connoisseur and is in league with the production of tea brews.

 **Knight: Rusalka Dvorak Age: 15 Nationality: Czech**

A ballerina, who is also a mermaid, and she is also Raezal's only knight as of now. The mermaid met Raezal when she was rejected for a part in an opera. He assured her that he thought she was radiant in her audition despite the choice made. Since then, she's auditioned and failed with some success. She wishes to be in an opera of the Little Mermaid with Raezal as the Prince. She utilizes her ballerina training to move both fast and gracefully. She actually possesses a rare Sacred Gear called Rein of Oceanus which allows her to move through any matter as if it was water. Her ability in battle is mermaid song which can boost her allies or curse her enemies. She also possesses healing water which is like a healing pool which can heal injuries and fatigue by drinking it or by full-body immersion.

 **Rook: Sophia Ortlinde Age: 16 Nationality: Germany**

A former valkyrie who dream of becoming a famous instrumentality for opera. She met Raezal when he came across her listening to opera in a private room and they found out they had a similar taste in music. Sophia is a valkyrie, but was raised in Germany by a benefactor as her magical ability was impressive and she looks up to Rossweisse as role model for magical abilities. Her weapon of choice is a lyre that she uses to play bard magic. Her magic can be used to attack and delude. Her powers also provide magical defenses to her friends and can lift illusions. She is also skilled as a medic and carries a medical kit wherever she goes. Ointments, bandages, and practical medicines are always on hand as she does believe in useful skills and practicality. She, like her fellow peerage members, except Aina, has a crush on Raezal for his politeness and his encouragement for her dream.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch. 35 The Choice

 **23 Years Later: Citta De Stelle: Capital of the stars**

 **Theme of Citta De Stelle: Paradiso, Sea of Stars from Bayonetta**

A city that shimmers as brilliantly as the stars, and the capital of Pleiades' faction. A girl wearing a gold and white robe with a hood and a star crest is walking towards a large building. She passes by another girl who is younger than her equipped with a sheathed katana with long blue hair and gold eyes who says to her.

"So, you're abandoning this city like your sister?"

The girl stops and replies in a calm tone.

"Citta De Stelle will flourish without us, Lucia Quarta. We'll return in time anyway. My sister is wise enough to make it again and we'll meet when it does."

The girl with the robe continues her walk as the other girl named Lucia simply stands and watches the robbed girl walking towards the large building.

 **Present**

Giras and Shuri are in front of Ezrah, who has a plain look on his face as he calmly asks.

"Where…am I?"

Giras and Shuri don't look too threatening so he isn't afraid of them at the moment. Shuri doesn't say anything as Giras is prepared to do the talking. She simply answers.

"Our home, and this is one of the bedrooms."

Ezrah just sits still as he is just calm and further asks.

"Is this my bedroom? Is this where Pleiades has had me stay?"

Giras shakes her head and decides to get to a point by asking a little more sternly.

"What's your relationship with Pleiades? Do you know who she is?"

Ezrah puts his hands to his head as remembering is a chore and he responds.

"I don't know…I just met her one day after my mom….."

Ezrah starts tearing up a bit as he remembers.

"My mom died and she came to me…."

Ezrah instinctively equips his Boosted Gear onto his hand and this immediately catches the girls' eyes as they see what was explained to them. Shuri is thinking, but Giras actually hugs Ezrah and presses his head between her breasts as she strokes his hair and gently tells him.

"There there, go ahead and let it out."

Ezrah continues to let out his emotions out while Shuri has a look that says "Giras, you don't think?" with Giras having an "I do look" as their expressions say it all. Giras pulls back Ezrah's face from her chest and gently asks.

"Who was your mother and father?"

Ezrah sniffles a little as he has trouble calming down. Giras then suggests they each take a deep breath. He then calms down a bit and explains about himself.

"Okay…my mom's name is Yuuma Amano. I was born…I don't know where. All I know is she gave me the name Ezrah. I never knew my father, and my mom said he was "dirtbag who caused me suffering" and never liked me to bring him up."

The name of Ezrah's mother causes Giras great shock, but not Shuri, who asks.

"What is it, Sister?"

Giras looks at Shuri and whispers.

"Yuuma Amano was the name Raynare used to trick our father so many years ago."

Shuri gets it but also adds.

"But your mom killed Raynare years ago. How can she be alive with a kid that old?"

Giras doesn't have an answer yet, but still has to say.

"Whether or not his mother really is that trash, he's our brother."

Shuri shakes her head and retorts.

"We don't know that for sure. He could be lying our father would never have anything else to do with Raynare. Let alone father a child with her."

Giras disagrees and points out.

"He has a Boosted Gear, can use Juggernaut drive from what I heard, and he didn't know his father with a woman who refuses to talk about him. I think the answer is clear, Shuri."

Shuri looks at Ezrah again and nods with a slight look of displease and states.

"But I think we should keep an eye on him for now."

Giras agrees and decides to drop the Pleiades thing for now as she feels compelled to comfort her newfound brother regardless of the questions surrounding his origins. She instead looks at him and asks.

"Ezrah, was it? You must be starving. What would you like for lunch? You can have anything you want and it is yours."

Ezrah becomes a little excited as he asks.

"Anything I want?"

Giras and Shuri both nod their heads and Ezrah asks.

"Do you have any S&V instant curry?"

Giras is a little surprised by this as she asks.

"Instant curry? Wouldn't you prefer homemade?"

Ezrah is a little confused as he also asks.

"You can home make curry?"

Giras assures him.

"Yes, I can make good curry and rice if that's what you'd like. I think you deserve a home cooked meal."

Ezrah is a little dumbstruck but likes the idea. But he also must ask one last question.

"That sounds….different. But who are you people. I've never met any of you two, and you're so kind to me."

Giras looks at Ezrah sincerely and explains.

"Ezrah, this may sound weird, and untruthful. But I believe that we are your sisters."

Ezrah becomes distrustful instantly as he backs up a little while sitting down as retorts.

"I don't any sisters or brothers. I'm an only child."

Giras puts her hand in front of him in a accepting gesture and tells him.

"I don't expect you to believe me right away, but all I ask is you give us a chance."

Giras then uses her other hand to use her magic to destroy the cuffs around Ezrah's wrists letting his hands free. He then extends his hand and then takes Giras' hand and accepts her offer as they leave the room and head for the kitchen. Shuri also decides to trust him and lifts the seal on his magic but is going to keep a close eye on him.

 **About a half hour later**

Giras and Shuri are in the kitchen working on lunch for Ezrah and themselves as curry sounds good for lunch. They then place a white plate full of a rich-looking great smelling curry with a plate of fried rice instead of white as a spin by Giras' idea. There is also a glass of milk with it as Ezrah sits at a small table with the two girls. Ezrah enjoys the scent as he picks up his spoon and then puts a bite into his mouth. Shuri and Giras eat normally as they complement each other with Shuri saying.

"Great work on the rice Giras, and the chocolate adds a nice flavor to the curry."

Giras takes a bit before saying.

"But your work on the meat and vegetables makes my sauce even better. Plus, the bean sprouts in the rice was a fantastic idea."

The two girls smile as they wait for Ezrah to say something. He still has his spoon in his mouth for a second as he starts to tremble a bit and then he starts shoveling in bites spills a bit on his clothes before putting down his plate and drinking his milk. He then has a sparkle in his eyes and a lip covered in curry as he says with wonder.

"It's so good."

Both Giras and Shuri are pleased at his liking to their cooking as he asks for seconds. Luckily, there is plenty to spare. Before he finishes eating, Ezrah consumes five plates of curry before getting full. His clothes are also covered in spills from his plates. He has a content look on his face as Giras simply says.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, Ezrah."

Ezrah then looks at the girls and notices their sincerity as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve and brings up something from earlier.

"You said you wanted to know my relationship with Pleiades?"

Shuri is the first to respond as she tells him.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, Ezrah."

Ezrah shakes his head saying it's okay as he then explains.

"I met her when I went to my mother's grave. After my mom died, I was…happy that she was gone and I didn't want to feel that way. Pleiades comforted me and told me she could erase those feelings. I wanted her help, and she told me that if I wanted to back out, I could. I agreed to her proposal and she told me that I would become her vanguard. She also told me exactly what I would be doing under this spell she told me about, and then….I heard my mom's voice again and she said how happy she was that I was her son, how proud she was, and that she loved me. I was so happy."

Giras looks at him and asks.

"But weren't you upset that you didn't know what your body was being used for?"

Ezrah shakes his head and further explains.

"Being glad my mom was dead was an awful feeling to have. I loved her so much and yet I was feeling that anyway. Pleiades gave me what I wanted and I'm grateful for what she did for me. I guess you could call her my savior."

Giras then gets a little pushy as she asks.

"Is there anything you can tell us besides that?"

Ezrah becomes more serious as he plainly says.

"I can't tell you that."

Shuri then gets a bit stern as she asks.

"Why? Aren't we your family?"

Ezrah just shakes his head and sternly rebukes.

"You have no right to say that me."

Shuri clenches her hand and calms down when Giras puts her hand on her shoulder as Ezrah explains.

"Look, I can call you both my friends, but we are not family. My mom is MY family, and she's gone. Pleiades saved me from my depression, and I have a lot to owe her."

Giras sighs and requests.

"That's fair, but would you please at least allow us to prove ourselves to you?"

Ezrah puts on a slightly confused look as Giras explains her request.

"I want you to stay with us for the time being and let us show you that we can be a family to you. The one you need."

Ezrah looks a bit apathetic for a moment as he thinks for a minute and nods. Giras then says.

"Good, then the first thing we should do. Is getting you a different set of clothes as those are filthy."

Ezrah looks at his clothes and notices that they are covered in stains from his messy lunch and agrees to go get a new set of clothes with Giras and Shuri.

In the lobby area, Issei has returned from his trip to the beach with the guys with a look of disappointment. He then sees something that makes him feel better, people who he would actually like to see in bathing suits, Xenovia, Asia, and Koneko. These three have been with their future selves all day learning about their futures as Issei says.

"I hope you three had a better day than me."

The three mutually agree on that as Xenovia says.

"My adult self gave me wonderful baby raising advice and some tips about intercourse."

Asia says.

"I spent my day knitting a scarf for you, Issei. My adult self is a wonderful knitter."

Asia pulls out a red scarf and hands it to Issei. Koneko explains with her eye slightly twitching as she stoically says.

"My future self can't stand up straight. Apparently she had a really bumpy night and she said very vivid things to me. You really are a perv, Issei."

Issei blushes a little as he is starting to get thoughts again and Koneko blushes herself and says to him quietly.

"Thanks for taking care of me in that way."

Issei laughs a little to hide his jealousy. He and the girls are getting used to this future very progressively as they are enjoying the things they are learning and their living conditions are very good. As they share some more things, Xenovia inevitably asks.

"Where's Irina?"

Issei wonders that too since they haven't seen her since earlier. While thinking, a light engulfs the room and a person is standing in the middle of the entrance. A young woman with medium very light blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a unique outfit consisting of a sleeveless top made of white belts with gold buckles and a black pair of pants and white boots that also appear to made of belts in a same fashion, and more belt-like forearm coverings, plus a pair of white wing-like extensions appear from the back of her outfit with part of the left wing being cut off, and she has an earring that resembles a metal shard in her left ear. She looks around and sees the group who are prepared for a fight as she has a pendant that resembles a star and has a sheathed sword at her side. She simply looks at them and politely asks.

"Excuse me, but is this the Hyoudou residence?"

The group lowers their guard and Issei answers.

"Uh yeah, it is. But why are you here? Or who are for that matter?"

The young woman then realizes her folly and apologizes.

"You're right, I haven't introduced myself, and I'm already asking for information. Really, where are my manners? My name is Odilia Alsace a vanguard of Pleiades."

Xenovia and Issei are immediately distrustful of this girl as she has proclaimed her loyalty already and they raise their guard again. Asia asks with concern.

"Who is this person? And why are you two worried like that?"

Issei answers by explaining to her.

"Pleiades is the person who's causing all these problems."

Koneko and Asia don't entirely understand, but they can at least understand that this girl named Odilia is their enemy. Odilia looks around as she puts her hand to her sword and asks.

"Are there children in this residence?"

Issei and the girls think about it and say there is and Odilia proclaims.

"I won't fight if there are children within the vicinity."

Odilia then raises her hand and a star symbol appears in the area engulfing the room in a bright light. The room then morphs into a giant platform surrounded by a sky surrounded by stars and nothing else in the distance as she unsheathes a sword that resembles a dancing flame of light and dark. Xenovia summons Durandal, Koneko puts on her gloves, and Issei summons his Boosted Gear. Asia stands back and prepares to be backup while Odilia asks in disbelief.

"You earnestly believe you can defeat me?"

Issei and the two girls charge at Odilia as she puts her hands in front of her and starts chanting something a series of white and black feathers surround her as she chants.

"Darkened strains of light, lustrous depths of shadow, cast your unerring sentence upon these misguided souls. Rest in peace ignorance…..Take this…Judgment!"

A pillar of spiraling light and dark energy rises from Odilia and goes into the sky while dispersing through and starts raining down as pillars of light and dark. These pillars create small craters in the ground. The group tries to dodge it, but unfortunately Asia and Koneko are both hit and instantly brought down as their clothes are torn apart and they pass out from being struck this hard. Issei and Xenovia become extremely worried as they shout to them, but Odilia assures them.

"Those two aren't dead. I didn't use enough magic to kill them."

Issei and Xenovia turn their sights back on Odelia as they both attempt to strike her with Issei using his fist and Xenovia her sword. Odilia manages to block both of them by spinning fast and knocks them both in air with great force and spins again in the air creating a violent spin slash and announces.

"Victory Light Spear!"

Both Issei and Xenovia are knocked separate ways. Issei attempts to use his Balance Breaker, but Odilia warps towards him and stabs her sword at him as a lightning bolt strikes as her sword makes contact and she makes another announcement.

"Super Lightning Blade!"

Issei is knocked back by the force and falls to the ground. Xenovia begins charging again and Odilia notices then begins chanting another spell with the same white and black feathers as she chants.

"Eternal light, Unwavering shadow, ever true and undefiled, grant this wanton ignorant before me the majesty of thy judgment...Arc Ray!"

A bulb of light and darkness appears above Xenovia's head as it disperses light and darkness around her body causing her confusion as to its trajectory, but it ends by aiming directly at her causing to cry out as it hits knocking her out as well. Issei stands back up as Odilia tells him.

"Just surrender. You can't beat me."

Issei staggers as he says.

"No, you came here for us didn't you?"

Odilia shakes her head and explains.

"Not at all. I'm here as a mediator for the time being."

Issei falls to his knees as the lighting is getting to him from earlier and the battlefield goes back to the entrance hall. Odilia gathers the unconscious girls and puts them around Issei as she begins chanting a spell again while Issei can't move.

"Rays of life, ease their suffering….Healing wind!"

A green sigil appears below Issei and the girls and their wounds disappear as they regain consciousness. Odilia approaches them and explains her reason to be here.

"I am here to guide Ezrah home if he chooses to rejoin us."

Xenovia stands up as she wonders.

"If he chooses to rejoin you?"

Odilia nods as she further explains.

"Yes, I was asked personally to come here and join your group until Ezrah comes to his decision. So until he does, I am to accompany you lot on your missions."

Issei then asks something that would bug anybody.

"So you're going to fight against your own side?"

Odilia shakes her head and answers.

"No, I will only fight if doesn't interfere with the interest of my side. But otherwise, I will fight alongside you. But make no mistake, we are enemies."

Xenovia would like to defeat this girl so they don't have to deal with her, but it is clear that this woman is very strong and dangerous as she just defeated them without too much effort. Asia suggests.

"I say we believe in her for now."

Issei looks at Asia and agrees as they've probably come to the same conclusion; don't argue with someone much stronger. Issei asks her to explain her goal further and she further adds.

"Like I said, Ezrah is to be welcomed back to our side and he doesn't know where our base is. If he chooses to rejoin us, I'll take him back with me, and he chooses to remain here, I'll simply leave."

Issei gets a closer look at Odilia and asks.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

Xenovia and Asia also wonder that as Odilia looks a little familiar, but Odilia denies this. She simply asks.

"Then we agreed, and where will I be sleeping exactly?"

Issei and the girls are going to need to talk to the adults to find a compromise.


	44. Chapter 44

Ch.36 Out and About

Xenovia is in the training room exercising with a fake sword made of wood. She is uneasy about her loss alongside the others to Odilia as she was very strong and possessed skills she hasn't seen. The group has already gotten through with talking to Rias about the situation and she's okay with it as are the others since Odilia has done nothing to harm anyone since she was the one who was provoked by Issei and the girls. She has also agreed to answer one question about her group under these rules as a sign of trust. 1) They cannot ask about Pleiades' origin including her birth name if at all, 2) It cannot relate to something that can bring harm to their group as judged by Pleiades, and 3)They cannot ask where the base is located. Giras and Shuri are still gone, but they will be informed about the situation upon returning from their shopping trip.

Xenovia wants to fight against Odilia again but after she trains more. Upon more time training, Seiken walks into the training room and is dressed in the outfit her wore to Raezal's birthday party. He notices her and says hello.

"Oh, hello, Mom or Xenovia."

Xenovia stops her training and wipes her forehead a bit as she's been pushing her body as she responds kindly with.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me mom. It'll help ease into it later when I birth you and Camilla."

Seiken smiles and nods a bit. Xenovia takes note of his more regal attire as she asks.

"Are you preparing for date with your girlfriend, Seiken?"

She hit it on the mark and Seiken explains.

"Yes, me and Yasuko haven't gone on a real full date in a good while, and I want to take her to her favorite places today."

Xenovia then hands Seiken something a little unorthodox, a condom and simply says.

"It's better to be safe."

Normal sons would be embarrassed or flustered at this, but Seiken is oddly comfortable with this. He then leaves the training room as was just here to drop off some sword polish. Xenovia waits a minute for Seiken to leave and then decides to check something that's been bothering her for a little bit. She seeks out Issei and explains this issue, and he responds with, in befuddled way.

"You want me to do what?"

Xenovia runs through it again.

"I want you to come with me and spy on Seiken at his date. I also want you to watch him carefully if they engage in intercourse and make sure they are being safe."

Issei waves his arms and retorts.

"Look, I get the whole watching their date thing, but actually wanting to watch our kid getting his freak on, that's a no go!"

Xenovia puts her finger to her chin and turns her head. After a minute of thinking, she looks at Issei and simply says.

"How about you get a reward for helping me? Would that appeal enough?"

Xenovia explains her proposal to Issei, who smiles a perverted grin upon hearing it as she seems to have won him over.

In a clothing store in town, Giras and Shuri walking out of the store alongside Ezrah, who is wearing a newly acquired outfit consisting of a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling a dragon head symbol. Over this, another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar is red and pleated and folded back. Two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His new shoes are colored in shades of grey and black, and have red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wears a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a red ornate ring on his left middle finger.

Ezrah takes a deep breath upon going outside with his new friends as Giras and Shuri made this little clothing run fun for him, and they even got a deal on the clothes as the owner is a fan of Giras and she gave him an autographed photo.

Normally, they'd go to Chromia's store, but Ezrah wanted to browse clothes instead. Shuri looks at him and says.

"Now, he'll need a weapon and I know just the man to see."

Ezrah shakes his head and replies.

"I've got a weapon, a small one."

He opens his left palm and summons the small red holy spear shard like he did before. He explains.

"My mom could use a bigger version of this, but I can only summon a small one."

Shuri looks at Ezrah and retorts in a calm manner.

"But you need a stronger weapon. I heard you can use two weapons at once."

Ezrah thinks about it and replies in a somewhat realizing way.

"Oh yeah, I think I did while with Pleiades. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a second weapon."

The girls actually prepped this in advance as they make their way to the academy and meet up with Azazel, who they informed while shopping. They plan on meeting in the old meeting area of the Occult Research Club, which is now disbanded.

Upon reaching the old room, which is dusty and is out of use, Giras and Shuri arrive with Ezrah as they see Azazel playing video games while waiting. He is appearing a little bored as he rather misses playing with Issei at these games. Upon finishing, he turns and sees the three and exclaims.

"Ah, so you finally got here. Was getting pretty bored by myself."

He stands up and walks up to Ezrah while the girls watch and Ezrah doesn't seem to know who Azazel is. He rubs his chin with his casual look as he inspects Ezrah a bit and simply states.

"Yup, I don't remember her too well, but he's definitely Raynare's boy."

Ezrah looks confused as he asks.

"Who's Raynare?"

Giras looks at Ezrah with a little wonder as she asks him.

"You really don't know the name?"

Ezrah looks at her and shakes his head. Azazel simply says.

"That's your mom's name, son."

Ezrah looks at Azazel and instantly responds.

"My mom's name was Yuuma Amano, not Raynare."

Azazel pats Ezrah on the shoulder and explains.

"Yup, that was her. She used to be a subordinate of mine, but got…(Looks at Giras and notices her shaking her head and changes his words)uhh maternity leave when I was in charge of the fallen angels. I told her "go have your kid, we'll be fine."

Ezrah remains defiant as he rebukes.

"Then how come I didn't know that? Why would my mom keep such a secret from me?"

Azazel quickly makes up an excuse as he makes a false explanation.

"She had to change her name when she left. She made some enemies and I had her in witness protection in a way. She probably didn't tell you for your own safety."

Ezrah looks a little sad. They can only imagine his reaction to the truth, but he still asks.

"And what about my…our dad?"

He looks at Giras and Shuri who feign ignorance to this as they aren't sure about how it happened either. Azazel shifts the tone when he immediately says in a more enthusiastic tone.

"But where here to get you a weapon, aren't we?"

Azazel snaps a finger on his artificial hand as a spark appears and floats in front of Ezrah as it grows and begins to turn black. It the sparks into a light with a dark hue as a sword appears in front of Ezrah it has a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a dragon, and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with a green eye. It has a chain at the hilt guard that has a black Boosted Gear as a token at the end.

Azazel explains a little of this swords origin.

"It was made as a prototype demonic holy sword, but not quite right. It is a good sword though. It should be able to get you through a fight without any trouble. I call it the Black Dragon. Simple name, I know, but it is a prototype."

Ezrah holds the sword and mock swings in front of his body. He then walks out of the room with the ladies attempting to follow him, but he tells them.

"I want to be on my own for a while. I'll be at that giant house or whatever when I'm done."

The girls respect his privacy as he walks out the room and out of the building. The girls are about the leave but Azazel hands them an envelope and asks Giras to give it to Shiroka for Nero Angelo.

 **Movies**

Issei and Xenovia are in a theater watching Seiken and Yasuko as this is their first stop on their date and have chosen a period samurai film. It is a rather interesting film and Issei isn't bored watching it. Xenovia isn't paying attention to the film, but to Seiken and Yasuko, who is wearing a nice black and blue dress and even has navy blue lipstick on. They are enjoying each other's company and Yasuko is resting her head on Seiken's arm as she has a smile on her face. Xenovia is pleased that they both appear happy, but insists that she must keep an eye on them.

The movie ends and the couple decide to go to a restaurant and they decide on a nice Chinese restaurant the Kurone recommended. On the way to the restaurant, Issei and Xenovia bump into Ezrah, and Xenovia becomes a bit defensive at first, but backs off as she remembers that he was under lock up and it was most likely someone at the house who let him out. But she asks him.

"Who let you out?"

Issei looks at Ezrah as he looks very familiar to him. Ezrah responds to Xenovia's question calmly and answers.

"It was Giras and Shuri. For the time, I'm going to be staying with them."

Issei gets closer to Ezrah and asks him.

"I know I've seen someone who looks like you, but I can't place it."

Xenovia notices that she's lost sight of Seiken and Yasuko and proceeds to run off to find them as she tells Issei.

"I'm going ahead, Issei. I promise to keep my end of our deal anyway."

Issei gets his grin again as he says to himself.

"And I didn't need to see anything mentally scarring either. Sweet!"

Ezrah sighs a bit as he doesn't understand this young man before him but decides to follow him around to get less bored. Issei doesn't mid really since he gets to have what Xenovia promised him. The two boys decide to just walk around as the sunset is kicking in and it's a good time to get a breather.

The two boys make their way to the fountain, and this causes Issei to think harder about Ezrah's appearance as he squints a little causing Ezrah to call him rude. As the two boys look at the fountain, a breeze brushes past them as they see a black feather fall in front of them as they watch it hit the ground, and when they raise their heads back up, they see someone sitting on the fountains edge, Raynare in her Yuuma form. This causes the boys shock as Issei utters.

"Yuuma?"

And Ezrah utters

"Mom?"

Elsewhere in the designated restaurant, Xenovia is sitting at a table and watching her son's date more as Seiken and Yasuko have ordered their dinner together. They go through soup and egg rolls before Seiken stands up to go use the restroom leaving Yasuko alone. Xenovia is then a little surprised when Yasuko stands up and actually walks over to her table and sits in front and asks in a plain way.

"You didn't think I didn't notice you, Xenovia?"

Xenovia is rather impressed actually as she smiles and replies.

"So, how long did you notice me?"

Yasuko calmly explains.

"This isn't the first time. You're adult self has followed me in the past as I'm sure you were uneasy about me and Seiken dating like we have."

It doesn't really surprise her as she is concern for her son, so Xenovia simply gets to the point and asks the girl.

"What is he to you, Yasuko Hisui?"

Yasuko smiles and simply replies.

"He's all I have left in this world."

Xenovia's attention has been caught as Yasuko explains herself.

"I used to be a normal human girl. I lived in a rural town out in the country, I went to school, had friends, a good family, and was part of the kendo club. It wasn't glamorous, but is was calming and fine. Then, those men from that organization came to my town, and you know what they did? They killed everyone, a town of roughly two thousand people and laughed as they did it. I was taken by them and thrown into a cage being fed scraps of food waiting for the day they would sacrifice me to that demon. I wished for death every day in that hell hole. I even swore that if anyone saved me from that, no matter who they were, I'd give myself to them. The day came after I don't know how long, and I was stripped naked and thrown into the center of a circle as I was lifted and I remember them chanting and laughing. All I could do was scream for someone, anyone, for help. Then, a miracle happened, someone came and rescued me. Not only that, but he killed the man who tried to sacrifice me. He gave me a new life, a new home, and a reason to live again. Seiken may have not been the only one there to help me that night, but he was the one who saved me, and he treats me very well and he tells me everything. I've done my very best to make him happy. As far as I'm concerned, he's the only person I actually truly care about. I want to have his children and spend my entire existence with him."

Xenovia smiles and puts her hands on Yasuko and gently says.

"Please see to that you make him happy."

Xenovia stands up and leaves the restaurant as she wants the two to enjoy their date in peace, content with her son's choice in women.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch. 37 Cursed

Issei and Ezrah are looking upon Yuuma with shock and other fluxing emotions as they are absolutely dumbfounded as they both say.

"But you're dead…."

Ezrah's shock is replaced with a sad smile as he walks up to her and hugs her. Issei simply can't get it as he asks.

"What do you mean mom?"

Ezrah presses his face into Yuuma's shoulder as she answers for him with her smug smile.

"What do think it means, idiot? He's my son. My stupid, worthless son."

Ezrah seems to ignore her insults as he just seems to be happy to see her again. Issei is more angry than anything now as he proclaims.

"Hey, shut up, Skankwad! Don't call him that."

Ezrah turns his sights on Issei as he angrily responds.

"Don't insult my mom."

Issei is surprised by this and he adds.

"You heard what she said, didn't you? She just called you worthless. Believe me when I say she's not the person you think."

Ezrah gets in Issei's face and rebukes this by asking.

"Oh yeah? Well how long did you know her?"

Thinking about it, Issei didn't know Raynare for very long, but enough to leave a scar on his heart that would take time to heal, but he answers.

"Long enough."

Ezrah tells Issei in a dead serious tone.

"Clealy, you don't know anything if that's all you have to say."

Issei looks at Yuuma and she now has her psychotic smile on as Ezrah pulls out his two weapons, his new sword and his holy spear shard. He assumes his fight pose and tells Issei.

"If you try anything to hurt my mother, I won't hesitate to attack."

Ezrah also equips his Boosted Gear, and Issei is immediately shocked by this as he hasn't really seen a Boosted Gear Variant, but has been informed about it. He is suddenly hit in gut by a revelation as he looks at Yuuma again and becomes a bit disturbed. Even though he isn't the most intelligent of devils, he isn't ignorant as to not piece the obvious signs. Out of caution, he asks Ezrah.

"Hey, who's your old man?"

Ezrah simply states.

"My dad isn't relevant to our argument. But I didn't know him, nor do I care."

Issei takes a breath as this may be the best shot he has to stop Ezrah. He prepares himself as he says.

"Look, Ezrah wasn't it? I may know who you're old man is..(catches Ezrah's attention) I think he's…."

Suddenly, Issei can't say the words he wants to. He simply can't say anything as he starts pounding his chest and thinks.

" _Say it, you idiot. Say "I'm your dad" it isn't too hard."_

Yuuma approaches Ezrah, puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him.

"Back off. I'll handle this pitiful boy."

Issei is getting ready to prepare himself as he equips his Boosted Gear to fight with Yuuma like he did before, but is suddenly frozen in time it feels like. He can't move away as she gets closer and she begins berating him with her condescending manner.

"You wouldn't attack a defenseless single mother would you? Or is it that you've got a titty in your throat. I think you're just denying everything."

Yuuma reverts to her true form as Ezrah simply watches her get closer and Issei is still helpless to do anything as she punches him in the stomach causing him to become winded as he falls to his knees. She continues her berating as the environment shifts like when he fought with Odilia. The scene this time, is one that he'd rather not be at with her, the abandoned church, specifically, the entrance where they fought. Raynare then begins mocking him in his weakness.

"Yeah, that's right. Guess what we made? A slave for me to boss around and bend to my orders. That stupid child of ours made me so happy. Because he shares your genes, I took great pleasure in smacking him around whenever I felt like it, and it made me feel as happy as the day I planned to kill you."

Ezrah seems to not hear anything she's saying and Issei is getting more and more angry at her heartless words as she continues.

"I really regret not going after your genes first. Asia's Twilight Healing is nothing compared to having a dragon at my command. To think, if I had realized it in time, you would have gotten some. Oh well, you missed out and I still get the kid. In fact…"

Issei can suddenly move and his first response is to shoot up and punch Raynare as a loud "BOOST!" echoes through the area and Ezrah immediately starts attacking at seeing his mother being hit. Raynare still smiles as she flies into a nearby wall. Ezrah begins chanting a spell as a dark aura surrounds his body as he chants.

"O twisted door, open wide!"

He then puts on an enraged look as he shouts.

"Negative Gate!"

Issei prepares as a dark sphere of black energy appears before him and it feels like gravity is sharpening as a sharp sense of pain surges through his body as he stands before the now fading sphere and sees Ezrah charging at him. Issei prepares to defend himself as he will have to fight his own son.

 **Issei Vs Ezrah BGM: Victory Must Be Grasped form .Hack G.U**

Ezrah charges at Issei, who also begins to charge as they prepare. Ezrah swings his sword, which Issei dodges and punches him in the stomach causing him to slide on feet backwards. Ezrah takes advantage of their distance and begins another spell as a white aura.

"O sword of conviction, loose your might!"

Issei prepares again as Ezrah calls out.

"Prism Sword!"

Issei watches the sky as it lights up with a rainbow gleam as pillars of light surround him and a massive sword of brilliant colors falls on him and shocks causing intense pain as this is a holy spell. Issei falls to the ground as Ezrah begins another spell. Thinking quickly, Issei begins punching the ground as Ezrah calls out the spell.

"Delta Ray!"

Three sharp lasers brush past Issei and barely knick his ear as he continues punching the ground as a voice calls out "Boost!". Ezrah goes back into his chanting position as he attempts another Prism Sword, but as he chants it, a rock shoots at him and hits his arms interrupting the chant and the spell. Issei begins charging as Ezrah can't see him due to his arms blocking his view as Issei manages to surprise him with a good punch to the face causing the hybrid to fall and hit hard on a sharp rock which pierces his arm.

Raynare is sitting on a nearby rock watching the fight with a smile. Ezrah lets out his two wings, one fallen angel, and the other devil, as he flies in the air as his arm bleed. He begins chanting and calls out.

"Cure!"

His wound begins closing and the bleeding stops. Issei gets another "Boost!" as he goes back to where he punched the ground. He then picks up multiple rocks and begins punching them hard enough to make them shoot like bullets almost and Ezrah manages to dodge all but one as the two boys begin panting from the injuries. Ezrah's healing spell only worked on his cut from the rock, but not his internal injuries from being punched in the stomach and head.

Suddenly, they both feel a shock of pain as the look and see that both of their stomachs have been penetrated by red holy spears. Ezrah falls to the ground and Issei falls to his knees while uttering.

"What a bitch…"

He remembers this as it was one thing he remembers from his first time seeing the real "Yuuma". Raynare walks up to Ezrah, who took a hard fall onto another rock that pierced his knee, and grabs him by the hair as she drags him closer to Issei. Ezrah looks up at his mother and sees something.

Issei is hurt and is vulnerable from all of the light magic he endured. Ezrah begins muttering something under his breath as his mother drops him in front of Issei. She looks at Issei with a smug look again and simply says.

"Stupid genes, stupid child."

Issei looks at her with hatred as she feigns a slight emotion of fear by placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh my, that's a freighting look.(smiles again) Now, this is more of a scene I should have asked then. So I'll say it one more time. Would please die for me, Issei"

Raynare summons another holy spear as she prepares to finish both boys off here and now. Ezrah then calls out.

"Healing Stream!"

A sigil appears around the three and their injuries all begin to vanish and Issei manages to move away before Raynare can do anything. She looks at Ezrah with anger at his sudden betrayal of her, but he manages to get a strike in as he slices her side with new sword and then jumps out of the way. He then confirms his suspicions about her as he points with anger and angrily shouts.

"How dare you use my mom's face, Imposter!"

Issei looks upon Raynare's wound and sees not red, but black blood. Raynare looks angry as she shouts.

"Why you ungrateful….I'm your mother and just cut me you little piece of shit!"

Suddenly, her anger takes hold and her skin turns to a very deep black and her eyes turn completely red. Ezrah rejoins Issei and tells him.

"I'm very sorry, Issei. She had me fooled."

Issei stands next to his newly discovered son, scratches his face, and assures him.

"Hey, as long as we're cool now. Let's take care of this twin bitch."

Ezrah and Issei charge the now clearly fake Raynare as they intend to finish this with one strike as Issei holds up his Boosted Gear as a voice calls out "Gift!" and Ezrah's body begin emitting a green aura. Raynare, aware of the danger, attempts to flee like the real one attempted as Issei flashes back to what happened, but Ezrah is going to deliver the finishing blow as he tells the fake as he flies towards her.

"Devil that you are I won't let you get away. Now burn!"

his sword begin glowing with the dark flame as his makes an X slash with both weapons creating a pillar of aerial flames that cuts the fakes wings off and he pulls back as she falls and Ezrah calls out.

"Jouha Messhouen!"

He swings his weapons downward creating an even greater and massive spiral of red, black, and even white flames that engulfs the fake as she screams and burns away into nothing. As the fake is withering away, the scene begins to break away as the two boys find themselves back at the fountain. Issei runs over to Ezrah and tells him.

"Dude, that was freaking cool."

Ezrah has his tilted down and shouts.

"How could I fall for that!?"

Issei stops and asks.

"Whoa, what's with the freak out? We won against that fake."

Ezrah looks at Issei and has tears streaking down his face as he explains.

"I let that fake trick me. I should have known better. My mom is dead, and she has been for two years. I knew that, and she still fooled me."

Issei takes a moment, scratches his head and tries his best to calm him down as he says.

"Look, man, I don't know what just happened to us. But it's pretty obvious someone was trying to fool us. You miss your mom, so when you saw her right there, you really wanted to believe it was her, didn't you?"

Ezrah calms down and takes a breath while saying.

"I don't know why anyone would do that to us. But when I find out who, I'm going to kill them."

Issei and Ezrah are on a better mood level at the moment, so he asks a serious question.

"Seriously, man, why didn't feel hurt when she called you worthless?"

Ezrah simply says.

"Because that's how my mom talked to me. She'd call me worthless, stupid, little prick, and other things."

Issei immediately gets more confused as he asks.

"Then why would defend her like that!? I'd be happy to get away from a mom like that."

Ezrah turns to Issei and explains by first stating.

"She was the only family I ever knew. She was all I had."

Issei simply still can't get and Ezrah explains his reasoning.

"Yeah, there were times when I wanted to turn and leave her. But if I did, what good would it do for me? How could I ever expect things to get better? I couldn't give up on her. Because I knew there were times when I was happy to be her son and times when I thought I could make us a happy family. I just wanted her to be happy with me as her son. Is that really so wrong?"

Issei can't imagine what kind of things this guy has seen in his years under Raynare's care. Even Asia wasn't with her that long. Twenty years is a long time to live with someone that heartless. Ezrah then brings up something from earlier.

"Oh, what did you want to tell me about my dad? I'd like to know him if only once."

Issei stops and thinks.

" _Giras didn't tell him, or else he'd have said something. I can't tell him yet. We've both had enough today."_

Issei makes up something as he answers.

"I'm sorry, Ezrah, I thought I had something, but it was something else."

Ezrah looks a little down, but Issei assures him.

"Hey, you'll meet him sooner or later. How about you and I go see something awesome."

Ezrah and Issei walk away together to see this awesome something that Issei mentions.

In another place, a cloaked figure is standing next to Shuri, whose eyes are glowing red, and is being followed by Diodora Astaroth. The cloaked figure seems upset as they say.

"I didn't think you were going to mess with them like that!"

Diodora looks at the figure and simply says.

"We needed to test the power of the Dark Durandal's cursing ability. I think, it worked pretty well, and I got to see that dragon squirm. We can thank our little puppet here for planting that shard in his pocket."

The figure then asks.

"But what if he finds it and Giras becomes suspicious?"

Diodora shakes his head and explains.

"That shard was a temporary thing that's probably dust by now. The real sword will be ready for you to use and defeat that elder sister of yours, little traitor."

The figure shakes their fist and looks down as Shuri walks away from both of them and once she's in the streets, her eyes go normal as she looks confused and wonders.

"I thought I was with Giras."

Shuri shrugs it off and looks at her phone for the time and it's almost dinner time, so she walks home while scratching an itchy spot on the back of her neck which is a bruise with a tiny hole in it.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch.38 Tension

 **Years Ago**

Irina is sitting in a chair inside the special room as she cradles a newborn Saya in her arms as she smiles and simply loves looking at her newborn child.

"Saya, mommy loves you."

Irina tickles the child's stomach a little causing her to giggle. Suddenly, Issei enters the room as he was in the bed as he looks at his newest child and says gently.

"Cutest little angel you've ever seen, right?"

Irina shakes her head and replies.

"No, she's simply perfect. Our perfectly beautiful wonderful child, and I can't believe we made her."

 **Present: Pleiades Palace**

Saya is wandering around the brilliant golden palace pacing a bit. She is in thought over something troubling to her as she hasn't a clue what to do. She is approached from behind by her master, who asks in an earnest tone.

"What is troubling you, Saya?"

Saya looks at her master and replies.

"Well, I want to go get something from a region in the underworld. But I can't do it alone."

Pleiades suggests just taking Shalba or Anna with her, but Saya states while shaking her head.

"That won't work. Only certain people can pass by the barrier that surrounds the area."

Pleiades then makes a more unique suggestion, one that trouble Saya.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei and Ezrah arrive back at the residence, and upon arriving, a voice calls out.

"Ezrah!"

Ezrah turns and sees Odilia running towards him and he smiles as he runs towards her as well. Upon getting close, they share a happy embrace as they both appear very happy. Odilia has been waiting the entire day in this area for Ezrah to come back as they talk to each other in a very friendly manner. Issei is then approached by Irina, who has is a little confused as to what is happening as she hasn't been informed about either of these two's situations. Issei explains to her to the best of his knowledge. Odilia explains herself to Ezrah, who, upon hearing it, timidly says.

"Odilia, I mean…it's not like I'm…"

Odilia shakes her head and gently replies.

"Ezrah, whatever you choose, I'll still be your friend. I just want you to pick whatever makes you happy."

Despite Odilia being an enemy, she apparently doesn't care what Ezrah chooses to do for his alliance. Issei is happy for him while Irina just watches. Issei looks at her and sees her down a bit and asks.

"What's with the gloomy look?"

Irina then puts on a smile and answers.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit worried is all."

Issei gets it and tells her in a empathetic way.

"I get it, Irina, you're still bummed about Saya. I'm not happy about it either, but we can't do anything about it right now. And I'm mad just saying that. I would like to see her myself right now, but…"

As Issei tries to get Irina back on track, a golden light envelops the room as a head pokes through it and a figure walks through, Saya. She is actually dressed in her attire from when she first met Issei and not her star uniform. She immediately walks up to Odilia and talks to her. After some talking back and forth, they come to agree on something. Issei and Irina's hearts are both beating fast as they didn't expect this so sudden visit. Saya then approaches Issei, while ignoring Irina, and asks him.

"Look, Da-Issei, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

Issei looks dumbfounded, and gets more frantic as he states.

"You come out of the blue, and that's the first thing you say!? No, hey there, no die angels, no anything else!?"

Saya looks a bit down as she replies.

"I know it's not right to straight up ask about it, but I really need your help. Ezrah and Odilia are coming as well so our numbers are good."

Issei turns and looks at Irina, thinks, and answers with a straight tone.

"Okay…but only if Irina comes with us."

Irina is surprised by this as Saya answers.

"No, I'm not traveling with an angel. Especially her."

Irina is about to look at the ground, but Issei responds with his arms crossed.

"Then I'm not helping you. I'm putting my foot down."

Saya then says.

"Even if I said yes, she couldn't come with us anyway."

Issei asks.

"Why not?"

To which Saya answers.

"Because we're going to a dragons-only cavern surrounded by a barrier that only permits those with dragon aura to pass."

Issei thinks for a second as Irina looks at him anticipation and he says.

"What if I use my Boosted Gear's gift power? She could pass then, right?"

Saya cringes a bit, but reluctantly replies.

"I guess that would work. The barrier might let her through then."

Saya figures that she can't win this argument and lets Irina come along, something that gets her smiling. Saya explains that they are going to a cavern in the underworld that only dragons can through because it is home to a treasured artifact called the Green-Eyed Ruby Dragon, a statue that is naturally formed from the oar that is found there. Saya wants one for a reason she won't say. But it is dangerous as some dragons and other sub-species of dragons roam the cavern because of its beauty and sheen. As they prepare to leave, Issei suggests.

"Why don't we ask some of the others to come with?"

Saya turns around and answers.

"No, it's better if it's just us going."

The group leaves inside the glyph that Saya used to come to the residence and they are immediately teleported to a large glimmering dome-like barrier surrounding the entrance into a large mountain surrounded by a harsh terrain of lava and volcanoes. Not wanting to cause too much tension, the group splits into a front-line group consisting of Issei, Ezrah, and Saya with the backline being Irina and Odilia, who is introduced to her as Pleiades' vanguard. Issei uses his Gift ability, and sure enough, Irina passes through. Everyone then proceeds through the barrier with their guards up.

Odilia and Irina stay close, but Irina feels compelled to ask her.

"Aren't you and Saya part of the same group? I thought your group hated angels?"

Odilia continues to walk as she replies.

"Angels are elitist, selfish, slave driving, arrogant creatures who don't deserve their glory."

Irina gets mad and snaps.

"How dare you say that!"

Odilia simply continues walking and replies with her straight tone.

"That's what I was taught since birth. I was raised on the idea that angels are evil."

Irina then questions.

"What kind parents would raise their children like that?"

Odilia actually explains.

"I wasn't raised by my parents, I was actually raised by my elder sister Pleiades."

Issei and Irina both stop as they both heard that. Then Issei asks.

"So does that mean Pleiades' last name is Alsace?"

Odilia shakes her head and answers.

"No, my birth name was different, but when she took me to our new home, she gave me a new name to protect me since Michael knew my birth name."

Irina instantly retorts.

"But Lord Michael isn't someone who you need to be protected from."

Saya looks back and simply glares while saying.

"I humbly disagree."

A little concerned, Issei asks.

"So don't you know who either of your parents are?"

Odilia thinks and answers.

"She doesn't talk about them…except this is something I believe I got from our parents."

She then shows off a set of wings, one of a devil and the other of a fallen angel with feathers as black as night. She then starts running her fingers through her fallen angel wing as she goes on.

"A fallen angel mother, how she made the right choice for me. That's what Pleiades told me at least, and I love this wing because of that."

Saya puts her hand on her shoulder where her angel wing would come out. The group continues walking and as they do, Issei asks Ezrah without being too loud.

"Hey, what do you think of angels, Ezrah?"

Ezrah thinks about his answer as he hasn't been asked this question before and answers.

"I've never met a real angel until today to be honest. I guess I'm indifferent towards them. I was just repaying Pleiades for her kindness to me."

Ezrah doesn't have a true opinion on angels and just kind of ad-libbed his answer. On another note, Ezrah falls behind to asks Odilia something that he's concerned about.

"Did Dante or Lucia follow you?"

Odilia doesn't know and she wonders about that. Irina overhears them and asks.

"Who are Dante and Lucia?"

Odilia simply replies.

"That's classified."

While Irina doesn't get to know, Saya is wondering about it too, and Odilia explains to her.

"They're two of the leaders of a terrorist group called Ghidora and they're incredibly dangerous. Dante possesses a Divine Dividing Variant, while Lucia posses a Boosted Gear Variant like we do."

As this conversation is happening, a dragon appears before the group, a feral one. Everyone prepares themselves as they are ready to fight this creature. They manage to defeat it rather simply due to a combined effort and some raw power. They make their way further down the cavern and come across a bridge-like area with a great distance between the sides of the area Issei simply suggests.

"Hey, I say we just fly over this thing."

Odilia, Ezrah, and Irina agree, but Saya responds.

"I'll walk across."

She proceeds to just walk across this narrow bridge with nothing supporting it. Irina gets concerned and tells her.

"You should do what Issei suggested, Saya."

Saya continues walking while ignoring Irina as she doesn't notice the bridge begin to give under her feet. To be more cautious, Irina follows her and walks on the bridge too. Issei and the others follow his advice and pull out their wings. Issei and the other two make it across without any troubles, but Saya and Irina have to be more cautious. A little worried, Issei steps on the bridge but uses more force than necessary due to misunderstanding of the structure and the bridge begins to collapse causing the girls to become worried as the ground below their feet crumble. They begin to fall into a cavern below. Irina pulls out her own wings as Saya merely lets out one wing and tries to fly up, but she can't with a single wing as she begins to glide down to the bottom. Irina, full of concern, flies down to help her, but when attempts to reach for her, Saya slaps her hand out of the way and says.

"I can get myself out of this problem. I don't need your help!"

Irina then forcefully grabs Saya's fake hand as she begins to tug and attempt to get Irina to let go which she doesn't do causing them both to fall to the ground below. Issei prepares to fly down to help the girls, but Odilia stops him by grabbing his shoulder and immediately responds.

"We got to get down there and help those two!"

Odilia tells him in a serious tone.

"Calm down, Issei. They'll be fine, but we need to find that statue for Saya."

Issei gently turns around and notices something that catches his eye, Odilia has a Boosted Gear Variant out, it has a white base, black lines and a silver gem. Odilia notices her variant out and takes a breath as she says.

"I nearly lost my temper there."

Issei looks at her with shock and thinks.

" _No way…she can't be…."_

Odilia and Ezrah begin walking down the corridor to resume the search as Issei is hesitant but he follows.

In the cavern below, a few minutes have passed since both Saya and Irina lost consciousness upon landing on the floor. Irina is the first to wake up as she looks at Saya's sleeping face and is at peace with the moment, even for a second and thinks.

" _At least she's okay."_

Saya's eyes begin to open as she sees Irina in front of her face and she responds by pushing her away. They both stand up as Saya tells Irina.

"You should have stayed out of my business."

Irina gets mad and asks.

"What would I have done? What were you planning on doing, falling!?"

Saya looks around and notices the walls around them are made of thick crystal and says.

"Damn it, if I you hadn't come along this never would have happened."

Irina asks again.

"What were you going to do?"

Saya pulls out her swords and explains in an irritated tone.

"There was softer rock above and I could have used my swords to climb, but you had to butt in and screw it up for me."

Irina now gets more upset as she angrily retorts.

"Well pardon me for wanting to help you, Saya. You can hate me all you want, but I'm still your mother."

Saya turns to face Irina and snaps.

"I never you asked you to be my mother, and frankly, I'd have been much better off if you had just aborted me!"

Irina grits her teeth as she walks up and slaps Saya across the face and shouts.

"Don't ever say that about yourself ever again!"

Saya now has a red mark on her face and Irina puts her hand over her mouth as she can't believe what she just did. Saya growls and punches with her artificial hand and sends Irina into the wall. Saya then adds.

"You don't even know me! You're just a younger version of that bitch who birthed me!"

Irina pulls out her newly acquired Excalibur Virtue and Saya pulls out her Excalibur and they clash swords with Irina saying.

"I may not be your mother yet, Saya, but I still love you despite everything you've done."

Saya pushes a bit and rebukes.

"Then why didn't you protect me! Those villagers where spitting on me, they were attacking me, they were humiliating me. They were gonna let prisoners rape and kill me. Then…Shime…and Ai"

Irina is more than curious as she asks.

'What about them?"

Saya pushes Irina back more and explains to her with a look of hatred.

"When I betrayed the church, some of the angels actually wanted to euthanize them, and it almost happened. You…didn't even try to stop them. You just stayed in that cozy little room while those white-winged monsters where going to kill them. If Millicas and Vali didn't speak up, it would have happened."

Saya pushes Irina into the wall again and asks.

"So what bothers you more; that your faction is dying, or that I've become a better parent than you?"

Irina pushes back and the two are back into the center of the area as she retorts.

"You're not going to kill any more angels, and I'm not going to give up on you either, Saya. I've failed you before, and it hurts, it hurts more than any of this. But it won't anything change!"

Irina then pushes Saya into a wall now with the latter stating.

"Change will only come when you take action. I'm not letting Shime and Ai grow up in a world with those cowardly angels. Pleiades' plan will see to that."

Irina presses a little more as she asks.

"How is she planning to do that?"

Saya pushes Irina back again and raises her arms as she explains.

"We'll destroy every one of those angels, the church, and all religions that worship them. Then we'll take over as a new faction, one that doesn't discriminate, one where everyone is welcome, one that will make sure no little girl is abandoned because of some brainwashing teaching from a group of elitists."

Irina retorts.

"Aren't you abandoning your family by doing this? Hurting them? Hurting Ai and Shime?"

Saya shakes her head and responds.

"Irina, you don't understand me in the slightest."

Before the conversation can go further, Issei and the others descend from above and stop the fight. They found the statue and it is a gorgeous red statue that reminds Issei of his partner Ddraig. They simply return to the residence without another word.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Saya thanks Issei and the others for their help then leaves the residence, but leaves behind something for Issei to find in his room, and it's a present that has the tagline: Happy Birthday, Daddy, love Saya. Issei opens the box and inside is the statue that they just got from the cavern. He holds and just says.

"Saya….."

He hears a knock on his door and answers it. It's Xenovia, who is wearing a most unusual outfit, which is just an apron and a maid headdress holding a box as she walks into Issei's room and says in her straight manner.

"Master, I've obtained what you desired."

Issei, despite loving the outfit, asks in a weirded tone.

"Okay, what's with the robot talk?"

Xenovia simply responds.

"I thought that was the appropriate greeting. I'm supposed to be a maid giving her master what he wants, aren't I?"

Issei lets it go as he has a perverted smile as he opens the box and shouts.

"JACKPOT!"

Inside the box is a bra, and not just any bra, but adult Rias's after her breasts grew, and it isn't washed either as Issei holds closely and thinks.

" _Now I've got to touch the adult tits that these went around. Then I can die happy!"_

Irina walks into the room and completely ignores Issei's perversion and Xenovia's revealing attire as she hugs him and says.

"Darling, don't ever let me make the mistakes I made in this future."

Issei then does the unthinkable, he drops the bra and holds Irina as he tells her.

"We'll get her back. I promise we will."

Xenovia doesn't fully understand what this situation is about, but has an idea as she leaves to go talk to her adult self some more. But Issei is a little disturbed about what he say with Odilia. Plus another question, how did she pass through the barrier, and he can only think of one way.


	47. Chapter 47

CH.39 Dragon and Phoenix

It has been a few days since the trip to the cavern and Issei along with the girls are getting more and more used to the new things of this time. Currently, they are watching a Rating Game with Raezal's peerage against another devil with the name Berith. His opponent has a near complete peerage, but Raezal 's peerage members can heal their wounds as he hasn't lost a single member yet. Issei cheers for his son as he sits with Asia and Koneko while Ravel sits in a chair with her other children at her side cheering for their brother. On the screen is Raezal flying with a girl wearing a lacy green dress which resembles a forest-dwellers dress composed of greens and she has long-flowing brown hair with green eyes and a hair accessory resembling a bouquet of mixed flowers and has her feet bare. She also has a set of unique wings which resemble bug wings as she moves a bit swifter. She reaches into a bag at her side and pulls out what appear to be seeds as kisses them and they instantly bloom in her hand and form into a rapier with a hilt that constantly spews a weird kind of purple pollen.

Aina is in the match with her familiar Kazan the ifrit as she is barraging a couple of the other peerage members with fire while shouting.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Aina is healing what appears to be girl with waist-length ocean-blue hair wearing light armor with design of a sea serpent and her unique feature is a fishtail where her legs should be. The tail has blue scales with a pinkish fin that fades into yellow. She is equipped with a pair of arm blades that resemble fins. She is also singing and this causes a pink aura to appear around Kazan. This singing is blocked out from the enemies hearing by the sound of a lyre being played by a another young woman, but this one has short silver hair with gold bangs and is wearing valkyrie armor with a unique operatic fauld decorated with a metronome pattern and her eyes are brown. The music is also causing a green aura to appear around Raezal and his companion. The king of the rival peerage is wandering around without any weapon as he is a magic user. He uses his magic to slice at Raezal cutting off the devils legs, and puts on a smile only for Raezal's legs to regenerate due to his powers.

The king becomes enraged and distracted as a string attaches to his back and he is suddenly dragged away and is tied up and strung upside down by Chromia as she has spider thread spewing from her mouth and she's wearing an outfit resembling a dress made out of web with black cloth filling the inside as she hisses at him with a unique sound as he shouts.

"I give, I give!"

The match is declared over with Raezal as the winner as he raises his arms in victory as his peerage members show visible signs of joy at their victory. Issei jumps up out his seat and says.

"Yeah, that's my boy!"

Raezal extends his hand to his defeated opponent and says.

"It was a good match, Berith."

The other devil smacks away Raezal's hand and angrily says.

"If you didn't have that cheap regeneration, I would have won."

Raezal's peerage members rejoin him as the mermaid angrily rebukes.

"You are just a gauche loser. Raezal is a gentleman who is offering his respects."

Chromia hugs Raezal as she happily says.

"We made it to the semi finals, Raezal!"

Raezal gathers his entire peerage and says to them in a happy tone.

"Yes we are going to the semi finals because we are a team, and I am very proud of us all. Chromia, your delay attack was perfect, Rusalka, your mermaid song was elegant, Sophia, your safety shield gave me relief, and Marie, your illusion pollen would have secured our victory no matter what.(Looks at Aina and Kazan) And I can't forget my sister and her amazing familiar."

On the other side, Ravel is simply giddy at her son's victory as she is trembling with pride. She stands and walks away.

Raezal's peerage has a tradition that after they win a game, they gather in a special garden room inside the residence and have tea together. Raezal in particular is walking down the hallway as he wants to grab a tin full of a special tea blend that his mother suggested, but as he walks, he hears a noise. He sees and opening to a room and peeks inside. He sees it's the library and inside is Camilla with Shiroka who is reading the report that Azazel gave her and is a little surprised by the results. Camilla is actually standing behind Shiroka as her eyes glow red and she pulls out a syringe and then stabs it into Shiroka's neck as she can't seem to move at the moment and she is injected with a purple liquid.

Raezal is shocked and decides to get away before anything bad can happen to himself. Raezal can't figure out what happened and feels he should bring it up with Giras. He escapes this trouble by running away and soon, he bumps into Issei, who has a big smile on his face as he pats Raezal on the back and says.

"That was an awesome win, Raezal!"

Raezal's fear is overtaken with excitement as he realizes.

" _My father praised me?"_

He looks at Issei and says with a little bashfulness.

"It was nothing really. I just used my usual strategy is all."

Issei then tells him.

"Don't be so modest. You're going to the semi finals after all, and two more wins will make you the champion."

Raezal smiles and agrees.

"Yeah, I guess I should be proud."

Issei gives him a thumb up and suggests.

"Hey, why don't we go out and celebrate?"

Raezal's eyes wander as he answers.

"Oh, no I couldn't. I've made plans with my peerage. We always have tea and sweets after a win."

Issei grabs him by the arm and says.

"Oh, forget that and spend some time with your pop."

Issei drags Raezal out of the hall and even out of the residence before he agrees. Inside a special tea room where flowers bloom, a pond with colorful fish, marble statues of instrumentalists, banners made of silk, and a table with chairs lies, Raezal's peerage sip their tea awaiting their king as he is uncharacteristically late. They think that maybe he got too nervous and is relieving himself in the restroom. While they await him, someone enters the room and it is Issei. He's here to congratulate Raezal only for the girls to say he isn't with them.

In the town, Raezal is following Issei and asks him with a smile.

"Father, where are we going?"

Issei just keeps walking and answers.

"Oh somewhere really neat. I can promise that."

The two boys walk towards the edge of town and on the way, Raezal can swear that he hears the sounds of a girl crying. This bothers him so he seeks out the source and Issei responds.

"Look, if a girl is upset and you don't know her, just leave it."

Raezal looks at Issei with a disappointed look and rebukes.

"That isn't the right attitude, father. A gentleman must do his best to comfort a crying lady."

Raezal moves around for a while with Issei following him and this leads them to a park. At said park, indeed a girl wearing a white dress with a feathered collar and cutoff and a vine-like pattern around the waist. She has snow-white hair- white lipstick, nails, shoes, and even eyes. She also has a necklace shaped like a dove. Raezal sits next to this girl and very gently asks her.

"Lady dressed in white, why are you crying?"

The lady looks at Raezal and tells him.

"Please, leave me alone."

Raezal stands and stands in front of her while saying.

"Lady, if you wish me to leave, I will. But I want to hear what is making a beauty such as you shed such tears."

The lady wipes her eyes and Raezal hands her a handkerchief. She accepts the handkerchief as well as his empathy and explains to him.

"My little bird passed away just a little bit ago. I…I…I…"

Raezal kneels down and opens his arms and lets the lady cry on shoulder as he expresses his sympathies to her. He lets her do this for a little bit and she finally calms down. After some more consoling, the lady thanks Raezal.

"Thank you for being so kind to me. Yet, you don't even know me."

Raezal shakes his head and responds.

"I'd like for that to change. I am Raezal Phenex, and you are?"

The young lady introduces herself.

"I am Junia Caladrius and I am happy that we met."

Raezal then asks.

"Do you love birds, Junia?"

The young woman Junia nods and Raezal suggests that she follow him and Issei as he may have something that may help. To this end, he brings her to Kuoh Academy, specifically to a tree near a dorm in the Phenex name. He shows her a hollow in the tree and points to a pair of eggs and explains to her.

"About ten days ago, I found these dove eggs while walking around the academy. The mother was here too, but she was hurt and died. I've been taking care of these eggs since then. I think one of them could use a very good home."

Junia is awestruck by this as she asks.

"You mean…you think I should raise a baby bird?"

Raezal nods and Junia smiles big and hugs him. As she does, her arms suddenly turn feathery and she has a white aura around her body as she bashfully has revealed something. Raezal simply smiles at this as she backs off and reverts to her human form. Raezal figures it out and asks.

"Are you a Dhalion?"

The young woman looks as if she's afraid of him, but Raezal reveals his fire wings and this causes her to become less weary as he tells her.

"I'm a devil with the powers of the immortal Phoenix."

She replies.

"A devil…."

Raezal continues to smile and she asks.

"Does this mean you're looking for evil pieces?"

Raezal assures her.

"I am, but I would never be kind to someone just for that. I care about your feelings, Junia."

Junia shakes her head and says.

"No, I want to join your group. Raezal Phenex, I want to help you the way you helped me today, and I feel like I may meet new friends if I follow you."

Raezal accepts and she reveals her weapon to him and it is a pair of bladed talon-like greaves. She explains.

"I was taught to fight with my feet and I can fly fast with my wings."

For this reason, Raezal recruits her as his second knight and he tells her.

"You know, my other pieces are supposed to be having tea at my home, would you like to join us?"

Junia smiles softer and answers.

"I'd like that; I'd like that very much."

Junia blushes a bit as she has developed a crush on Raezal. She then says.

"Oh, I know where to get some really good pastries. I'll be back please wait here for a few minutes."

Raezal accepts and she runs away to go get what she wants for the tea. Raezal simply stands and waits. Issei then laughs a little as he says.

"I can't freaking believe this…"

Raezal looks at Issei and the latter appears very annoyed. Raezal curiously asks.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

Issei suddenly gets weird as he walks up and pushes Raezal which causes the boy to become confused. To which Issei gets a little more menacing as he says.

"I was supposed to show a cool time, and yet I get dragged around by this crap."

Raezal immediately retorts.

"This was not crap. Junia needed some help and an open ear. I wanted to help her."

Issei kicks Raezal and says.

"You saw that look in her face. She would have totally let you get inside her."

Raezal stands, wipes off his clothes, and rebukes this.

"I'm not ignorant to her eyes. But I wanted her to know I was doing it to be a good person. Something you would have done, that is if you were my real father, you faker!"

Raezal then blows this Issei away with a fireball from his hand and knocks him into the wall of the academy revealing that he had black skin and red glowing eyes. He stands up and asks.

"When did you figure me out?"

Raezal becomes annoyed as he answers.

"Because the real Issei that I met finds me calling him father makes him feel a bit awkward. I think whoever or whatever made you got confused."

The fake Issei then equips a shadow Boosted Gear with a Surprise, a rosary on his fist and Raezal knows what this means the fake charges at him. Raezal tries to jump out of the way, but his feet won't move and he can't dodge. As the rosary is about to make contact with the fake Issei smiling, a red sword slash knocks him away. Raezal turns his head and standing behind him a few feet away, is his brother Kairyu and he is wearing his combat attire as he approaches his brother and says.

"The girls asked me to find you because they got worried."

The fake Issei is about to get up but has a gap in his chest as he coughs black blood and faints. Raezal then hear Junia's voice as she has a basket with a nice aroma coming from it as he walks with her to the house. Kai says he'll stay behind just in case. Once Raezal is out of sight, Kai growls a little as he flicks his blade causing the fake Issei to stand as best it can as it hobbles to him. He then says to himself.

"I tried to create a curse on my own, but it clearly it didn't work. I need that Dark Durandal they promised me. Then I can finally humiliate her, and show her she isn't perfect like everyone else thinks. At least Raezal didn't get hurt."

Kai then slices the fake into pieces as he exits his battle attire and begins to walk back home.


	48. Chapter 48

Excaliburs

Michael's Holy Excalbiur

Ninth Blade: Angelum

Wielder: Anyone

The mass produced model of the Excalibur. It is rather weak compared to its brethren and is used by most low ranked angels. However, it is still reliable and provides a nice boost to angel powers. Since it was mass produced, they don't concern with the stolen one

Eighth Blade: Principality

Wielder: None

The second of the Excaliburs and was intended for a Brave Saint. It's wielder was never determined before being stolen. Originally, it took the form of a sword with a crown-shaped handle. Its power was that of defense and assist. It could create a shield around the user and provide boosts to magic and strength. It was reforged into Excalibur Lust

Seventh Blade: Archangel

An enhanced model of Excalibur Angelum meant for use from Higher Ranked Brave Saints and angels. It wasn't mass produced. It boasts great magic and is a choice weapon for any assigned angel. It is currently stored to avoid being stolen.

Sixth Blade: Power

Wielder: Teresa Sera (Deceased)

The most physically powerful of the excaliburs. It took the form of a dual polearm and was used by Teresa Sera until her death by Saya's hands. It was made with Issei's Boosted Gear in mind as it can charge power in itself and unleash it in an instant. This blade possesses the power to destroy planets in the right hands and can be very dangerous. It was reforged into Excalibur Greed.

Fifth Blade: Virtue

Wielder(s): Leonis Maxwell (Former) Irina Shidou (Current)

The blade of purest light created with devils in mind. The light the blade produces is not holy in nature, but is powerful and can slice through solid matter or combust into blasts of light. It was forged for Leonis, but Michael allows the younger Irina Shidou to possess it for the moment as she is needed for the fight against Pleiades. The blade also grants Miracles in the form of sudden powers over the elements.

Fourth Blade: Dominion

Wielder: Saya Shidou (Former)

The Blade called Excalibur Dominion was designed to give domain to all angels under the users command. It possessed the unique ability to temporally turn anyone into an angel only to fall under the swords spell. It was stolen and reforged into Excalibur Heresy. Saya knew of its power, but refused to use it.

Third Blade: Throne

Wielder: Maura Sera (Deceased)

The most bizarre of the Excaliburs. This blade creates a space called "throne room" in which violence cannot occur and is best paired with the destructive Excalibur Power. This blade was forged for Dulio originally, but he didn't want it. Maura Sera wielded it with her sister as her partner. Unfortunately, she was killed by Saya and the blade was reforged into Excalibur Violence.

Second Blade: Cherubim

Wielder: Irina Shidou (Former)

The first prototype and the second completed blade. It can produce Holy fire that will burn through any evils and impurities. Irina was in mind with this sword's conception. She proudly wielded it as the advisor of Nero Angelo. However, it was stolen by Saya during her rebellion and reforged into Excalibur Fraud.

First Blade: Seraphim

Wielder: Griselda Quarta (Deceased)

The most powerful of the blades said to possess immense power. It was entrusted to Griselda by Michael. Its power was said to be able to level cites by manipulating space and time. Griselda was murder and the sword taken by Saya and reforged into Excalibur Treachery.

Pleiades' demonic excaliburs.

First Circle: Limbo

Wielder: Anyone

Made from Excalibur Angelum's base. It is a rather average holy demonic sword that boosts all magic in a minor way, but is reliable like its counterpart.

Second Circle: Lust

Wielder: Raynare (Former) Diodora Astaroth (Current)

The blade that was reforged from Excalibur Principality. It possesses the powers of wind summoned from hell. It can create violent whirlwinds and streams of slicing winds. It possesses another ability, it can emit a pink mist that, if inhaled, will cause the victim to hallucinate the first thing they see as the one they lust for the most at the moment. With proper training, the object can be changed and the other senses manipulated.

Third Circle: Gluttony

Wielder: None (Doesn't exist yet)

A sword that has yet to be made, but is none-the-less planned. It possesses the power of disabling inhibition. Those who fall to its spell, will lose all self control and indulge in their favorite pleasures regardless what it is.

Fourth Circle: Greed

Wielder: Macha Annu

The reforged Excalibur Power. This blade possesses the power of division. It can slice into someone and divide their power. This power is stored into the blade and can only be released according to the user's wishes. It was created with Divine Dividing in mind as this power can affect the user. It is currently in the possession of the mysterious girl Macha.

Fifth Circle: Anger

Wielder: None (Doesn't exist yet)

The blade intended to be made from Virtue. It is described as a blade of rage as it can curse victims into fighting water-based illusions created by the sword until they die of exhaustion or are killed by the user. It can also be used to turn people on their friends and family.

Sixth Circle: Heresy

Wielder: Freed Sellzen

Reforged from Excalibur Dominion and is the entrapping blade. The user imprisions souls and torments them within a pseudo-space generated by the sword. The blade can use these souls to attack people. It was originally possessed in its original form by Saya, but she gave it to Pleiades and upon reforging, it was given to Freed.

Seventh Circle: Violence

Wielder: None

Reforged from Excalibur Throne, andcalled the blade of suffering as the victims of this blade experience pain differently according to the user's wishes. It also allows the user to hurt the enemies into submission from a single cut and is very difficult to defeat. It can still affect victims cut by the blade years after the wound has healed.

Eighth Circle: Fraud

Wielder:?

The corrupted blade and sometime called Excalibur Mimic 2.0. It can take any form the user wishes and can act accordingly. It can even transform the user or other objects the user wishes to put the spell on. It was reforged from Excalibur Cherubim and is among the more powerful blades.

Ninth Circle: Treachery

Wielder: Saya Shidou

The most powerful of the demonic excaliburs and the blade of the frozen devil. It produces ice that can never be melted and sting from the very touch. It also greatly enhances devil power and is capable of killing just about anything. It has also bathed the blood of angels and enhances angel magic. Saya's power is heavily enhanced by this weapon and she becomes more formidable than before with it.


	49. Boosted Gear Variants

Boosted Gear Variants

Okay, by popular demand, I will release the current information of the Boosted Gear Variants for the Hyoudou children. However, 2, of these variants abilities will remain a secret until I show them in the story due to story elements. But Saya's will be revealed plus some new info.

 **BGM: Stand Proud from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders**

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Giras**

 **Dragon: Garcias**

 **Master: Giras Gremory**

 **Power: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Potential: ?**

 **Magic: ?**

The Boosted Gear Variant belonging to the eldest Daughter Giras Gremory and her developed dragon Garcias, who is described as ruthless and precise. The dragon itself will only ever obey the wishes of her master and ignores the words of any others.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Aina**

 **Dragon: Raistar**

 **Master: Aina Hyoudou**

 **Power: D**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: C**

 **Potential: A**

 **Magic: A**

The Variant belonging to Aina, and the weakest of the variants, but it excels in magic and potential as it constantly learns new abilities for its master to use. It's healing powers are beyond comparison and it is predicted that when Aina reaches her late thirties, the dragon will have learned magic that will cure any disease and heal permanent injuries. The dragon, Raistar, is described as kind and trusting. She has faith in her siblings and adores her master.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Shuri**

 **Dragon: Ensatsu**

 **Master: Shuri Himejima**

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: C**

 **Potential: D**

 **Magic: B**

The variant of Shuri. It unites the powers of holy lightning and dragon aura to create a true hybrid of destructive force. Shuri's lightning is pumped up by the charges that the gear provides which also increase their power, range, and destructiveness. The dragon residing in it, Ensatsu, is described as submissive and masochistic as Shuri's apparent sadism influenced her dragons inception.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Gerhilde**

 **Dragon: Dreki**

 **Master: Gerhilde**

 **Power: D**

 **Speed: D**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: B**

 **Potential: B**

 **Magic: A**

Gerhilde's variant that is said to be the most magically adept Boosted Gear Variant. However, she chooses never use it for unknown reasons as her siblings don't know why. The dragon, Dreki, is described as intelligent and stubborn. She is the reason Gerhilde learned the partial scale mail ability.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Kurone**

 **Dragon: Heilong**

 **Master: Kurone**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: A**

 **Potential: B**

 **Magic: B**

Kurone's sign of genetics from her father. It is a rather unique Boosted Gear as its purpose is meant to enhance her senjutsu abilities as it boosts her Tiger Aura but is like a well overflowing as the power must be relieved to avoid causing damage to her body. The damage output she deals is immense due to its potential. Her dragon, Heilong, is described as precise and a perfectionist. Her master is greatly annoyed by this personality but they get along fine.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Seiken**

 **Dragon: Yamato**

 **Master: Seiken Quarta**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: B**

 **Potential: C**

 **Magic: D**

The variant of the Blue Dragon Seiken. It appeared on him first showing the genes that Xenovia wanted him to have. It provides a great boost to his speed which can fully break the sound barrier at high charges. It should be noted, that even though Xenovia got what she wanted, she didn't truly care about Seiken's powers when he appeared, she was more interested in his track team meetings. His dragon, Yamato, is described as power hungry and ruthless. This was only furthered by Seiken's Double Balance Breaker skill.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Camilla**

 **Dragon: Cerise**

 **Master: Camilla Quarta**

 **Power: A**

 **Speed: D**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Potential: A**

 **Magic: C**

The variant belonging to Camilla. A more conventional variant that is closely reminiscent of the original as it provides boosts to her strength upon being charged. It does come with the added bonus of being able to combine with her sword. Unlike the others, Camilla's Boosted Gear is very flexible about merging with other sacred gears and creates great potential to grow in power. Her dragon, Cerise, is described as affectionate and loves big breasts. She is also picky about the shape as well.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Shiroka**

 **Dragon: Killer Queen**

 **Master: Shiroka Tenjou**

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Potential: B**

 **Magic: C**

The variant of Shiroka and another Senjutsu boosting Sacred Gear. It uses her ki to manifest them as claws that can cut through most anything at certain charges. They also boost her Dragon Blade style of fighting with her claws. Her dragon, Killer Queen, is described as eccentric and elegant. Shiroka named her dragon after a song she really likes.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Saya**

 **Dragon: Jubilee**

 **Master: Saya Hyoudou**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: B**

 **Potential: B**

 **Magic: A**

Saya's Boosted Gear hasn't seen much usage since her betrayal or since the village incident. The reason being because she rejects the power it grants her, the boosting of her angel abilities she got from her mother. Jubilee is lonely as she hasn't communicated in a while and is lonely because of this.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Raezal**

 **Dragon: Sardonyx**

 **Master: Raezal Phenex**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: D**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Potential: A**

 **Magic: B**

Raezal's Variant which is declared the ultimate regeneration. It possesses the power to completely restore his body if destroyed but the charge time is so long that it is impractical in its usage. He prefers to use it to enhance his fire powers that he got from his mother. His dragon, Sardonyx, is described as patient and understanding.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Kairyu**

 **Dragon: ?**

 **Master: Kairyu Gremory**

 **Power: A**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: C**

 **Potential: D**

 **Magic: A**

Kai's Boosted Gear and a rather strong one despite its low learning potential. His dragon has yet to manifest due to his lack of experience with using it. It does provide a nice boost to his existing power of destruction but he has yet to master these abilities.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Ophion**

 **Dragon: Ophion**

 **Master: Ophion**

 **Power: A**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: B**

 **Potential: A**

 **Magic: A**

While not exactly a variant, Ophion can manifest his own Boosted Gear which he freely uses for combat. This is merely for show as his true power is always present but is only truly awakened by his battle form. His mother taught him to use his abilities when he was little. Despite his young age, Ophion has quickly learned many abilities and is a combat expert.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Ezrah**

 **Dragon: Hinode**

 **Master: Ezrah**

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Potential: C**

 **Magic: B**

Ezrah's Boosted Gear Variant was awakened from his mother's cruelty towards him but he still used it to protect her. His Gear provides boosts to his fallen angel Holy Spears and allows him to track people as long as he knows them. This gear is special considering the inferior abilities of his mother passed down to him. His dragon, Hinode, is described as quiet and comforting to his master as Ezrah originally thought he was an imaginary friend.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Odilia**

 **Dragon: Lumen**

 **Master: Odilia Alsace**

 **Power: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Potential: ?**

 **Magic: ?**

The mysterious Odilia's Boosted Gear Variant was only recently seen Issei. Nobody beside Odilia knows of its capabilities only that her dragon is named Lumen.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch.40 Hilda, Ace Detective

Once Asia had heard about Giras' movie career, she insisted on watching a few of her movies. In fact, Gerhilde has all of Giras' movies in her personal collection. Issei isn't opposed to watching some of these films either. They are currently finishing the first movie she ever starred in and this movie gets everyone watching it get their eyes welling up. They have popcorn and drinks while watching it, and Issei is suddenly noticing something that he hasn't question since he arrived.

"Hey, Giras keeps her eye covered by her hair. Why does she do that? Is it for fashion or something?"

Gerhilde turns off the movie as the credits roll as she sadly explains.

"No, she doesn't…Giras lost her eye last year…."

Gerhilde apparently doesn't want to talk about it. However, Issei isn't willing to just let this go as asks.

"What happened to her!? Did she get into a fight? Did she trip or something?"

Gerhilde immediately gets defensive for her sister and says.

"Not at all! Giras would never make those kinds of mistakes. She is just simply…perfect."

Issei appreciates her sentiment and asks her gently.

"Why do worship her so much?"

Gerhilde puts her hands behind her back, walks towards the television and turns on the dvd player again and plays an interview with Giras from the extras. This recording was from when she was twelve and she explains something about her roles.

"Well…I think I just understand how these girls feel. I understand the flawed person who hates themselves and wants to improve. I have a little sister, who said she hated herself because of her flaws. So I became the whimsical person she needed that had to deal with life's troubles. I believe that to help those you love, you have let go of your own weight to help them with their own. She still needs me, and I'll be there for her when she needs me…."

Gerhilde turns off the movie again and explains.

"She was talking about me. I have this embarrassing secret that I can't tell anyone about. This secret made me angry with myself and I hated myself even. Giras came to me, and she gave me so much love and attention. She tutored me, she comforted me, and she taught me so much despite being only a couple years older than me. Giras isn't just some devil with talent. I believe that she is a goddess. A goddess that was given to us from somewhere far away.

Issei brings up the eye issue. Gerhilde can only manage to say this.

"Her eye is evidence…evidence of a shattered bond and broken girl for whom the nightmare was only just beginning. The tragedy was over, but the true culprit will always be on the loose. Poisoning the hearts of certain people so that they can seek only darkness…and its name is revenge."

Suddenly, Gerhilde gets a phone call and she answers it immediately. After a few seconds, she asks in a serious tone.

"Where at?"

She nods upon hearing her answer and replies.

"I'll be there in a minute.

Issei and Asia are both wondering.

"What was that about?"

Gerhilde sighs as she just bluntly says.

"There's been a murder at Kuoh, and Saji is the prime suspect."

This immediately gets the two's attention as they immediately head for the school.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Upon arriving, there are police cards surrounding the academy and a woman sucking on a lollipop with short brown hair and purple eyes wearing a black suit with a red tie is standing in front of the gates. She is the first person Gerhilde talks to as she explains to her.

"Glad you came, Hilda. I know you're busy with the other case, but this needed some quick solving. Lady Sona wanted our help and we can't say no to her.

This woman is Houzuki, Gerhilde's partner in investigations. She isn't affiliated with devils, but does know Sona personally through her job. She's also in league with Rias. The facts as they know are this, the victim is a teacher named Tai, and without an autopsy, the first guess is that the victim died from being stabbed with a sharp object. The body was discovered at 5pm in the teacher's office, and the evidence gathered is the supposed murder weapon, a letter opener with Saji's fingerprints, a piece of paper covered in blood, and a witness statement saying that the victim was seen alive around 3:30 PM. The body was seen in a sleeping position and the person who called the police was Ion Sitri. She was here to ask a question and discovered the body.

Gerhilde is the only one allowed inside as the others are outside waiting. Issei and Asia then spot Ion Sitri as she has a rather uncharacteristically anxious look on her face as her father is being escorted inside a car. She is starting to pace around a bit. Out of concern, Asia approaches her and asks.

"Are you worried for him?"

Ion simply replies in her anxiety.

"Yes, I am. My father might be going to jail."

From seemingly out of nowhere, Sona appears before her daughter wearing a very nice suit and skirt combo with a purple tie. She simply puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder and says.

"Saji won't be going to any prison. Gerhilde and Houzuki are on the case."

Looking at the two closely, they are definitely daughter and mother. Inside the school, Gerhilde and her partner are inspecting the room and see a bloodstained body. There are three people called in as they were the last people around at the time. The other staff were in a meeting during the murder. The three that are being questioned are two women named Mia and Nao while the other is a man named Iso. Saji is suspected as the murder weapon is apparently the letter opener he keeps in his office. It is distinct because it was a gift from Sona. Gerhilde insists on questioning all three of them after seeing the evidence.

Iso

"Well, I was in about 2:00ish to grade some tests. Tai was drinking her coffee as usual and about 3:00, I noticed she just dozed off. She usually gets pretty tired after working, so I didn't bother her. I left about a half hour later since I finished and I had to meet my wife at the store. That's last I remember before leaving."

Mia

"Let me see….I got in about 2:00 and I had to go in to discuss something with Saji. He told me he was going to be late for some reason, so I left to the teacher's lounge maybe two minutes later. I figured that I could get some work done and forgot about Saji. Yeah, I left about 2:50 and wanted to go get something to eat with Tai, but she wouldn't wake up when I tried to shaking her, so I left her alone."

Nao

"I got here at 2:30 to finish my paperwork and that lazy Tai was snoozing at her desk when I noticed her. I didn't pay too much attention to anything besides my work because I wanted to go drinking to get a load off after work. I left maybe around 3:20ish. I didn't really bother her because Tai isn't the best worker, but she deserves her space.

Gerhilde and Houzki always record the statements for a little reference. Gerhilde's first response is to examine the space where the body is found for any evidence. The two ladies are trying to be thorough in their investigation. Gerhilde then thinks for a second and asks to see the body. She inspects the corpse thoroughly with her partner adding commentary for anything they find. Houzki comments.

"I can't believe somebody stabbed this poor broad like this."

Gerhilde thinks of this for a second and then says.

"Yes, but this seems strange to me. The wound is more jagged around the entry than normal and the grip of the letter opener is bugging me."

The letter opener had a sticky substance on it and this bothering the investigator as it doesn't make any sense. It is strange but then she begins to think further into it as she inspects one area of the wound that the knife should have pierced. She notices a small hole in the victim's lung by using her dragon eyepiece while nobody is looking and she thinks.

" _I got it! I know who murdered this woman, and now I just need the proof. But how…"_

Gerhilde makes a quick call to Sona to ask her a question, and what she hears makes her smile as Gerhilde now has the proof she needs. She then gathers all the witnesses, the police, and even Issei with Asia as a special request. Issei is curious to see how his daughter handles her cases. When gathered, Houzuki asks.

"You figured it out, Hilda?"

Gerhilde gets serious as she explains.

"Yes, I do. This case tripped me up for a couple seconds, but I know there's more than meets the eye in this case. Namely, the cause of death for the victim."

An officer immediately says.

"But we found her stabbed in the back with that letter opener. I think it's pretty obvious that's what caused the death."

Gerhilde extends her arm and wags her index finger as she rebukes this.

"But that's exactly what the killer wanted us to think. I think the killer realized their mistake in the manner in which they killed the victim. The real cause of death wasn't blood loss from a stab injury, it was suffocation."

This makes everyone's faces light up as Gerhilde explains what she's talking about.

"I couldn't help but notice that the victim has a hole in her right lung. It is very tiny, but it is more than enough. You see, lungs are like a pair of balloons and when in a hole is poked into it, it deflates as air can no longer pass through it. The murderer stabbed the victim in the lung with a needle-like object probably a sewing needle or something."

Houzuki, impressed, still has to point out.

"We checked around, and we didn't find anything that would help someone even do that. I mean, you need something to hold the needle in place when you stab it."

Gerhilde nods as she agrees, but has the answer to this as well.

"That is true, but in this case, it wasn't needed. You see, the killer used a ring and a piece of string to hold the needle in place. I couldn't help but notice that our three suspects are each wearing rings on their hands, but the prime suspect, Saji, does not."

Despite this, someone has to bring up an obvious issue.

"Why go through the trouble of stabbing the victim in this case?"

Gerhilde looks at the other suspects and explains.

"Because all three suspects are wearing the same clothes and because them victim was stabbed in a violent manner, the killer should have gotten blood on their clothes, but in this case they didn't."

Issei actually comments on this with a somewhat iffy look.

"Yeah, but if someone was suffocating, wouldn't they flail around or something?"

Once again, Gerhilde has the answer.

"The victim was asleep. Drugged if you will, and she had no way of moving around in that case."

Houzuki approaches her partner, and simply asks.

"Then who did it?"

Gerhilde lifts her arm and points at her suspect and announces.

"The murder is….You Miss Mia!"

This gets the other suspects to gasp. Mia then says.

"But I wasn't here when Tai had her coffee, so how could I drug her?"

Gerhilde wags her finger again and replies.

"When did I say it was her coffee? I already suspected you when you mentioned you had a meeting with Saji and saw the note. I called Sona Sitri, a woman who he is smitten with and she told me that their chess game lasted until about 4:30. You must have murdered the victim with your original plan, but seeing Saji gone from his office for a long period gave you the idea to frame him. It didn't matter if he didn't have blood on him since his fingerprints are all over the letter opener. You must have worn gloves while handling it and that's why yours weren't on it."

Iso becomes a bit disturbed as he asks.

"Did she kill Tai in front of us?"

Gerhilde nods as she answers.

"Yes, she killed the victim when she tried to wake her up. She must have disposed of whatever drug she used by using the furnace outside the building, but the fact that she actually was close to the victim is also proof of her guilt."

Mia, now nervous, thinks of one last excuse.

"Okay, then how did I stab Tai without getting any blood on my clothes?"

Nao then says.

"She's right, Detective, you said that it didn't matter if Saji got blood on his clothes, but I don't get what you mean."

Gerhilde's final logic is about to come up.

"Easy, she used a simple household substance, glue. She glued the handle of the letter opener to the victim's desk and then pushed her corpse into it and carefully put it back into place without getting blood on her clothes. The proof that what I am saying is true is the one piece of evidence she didn't think to dispose of before the police arrived, that is my decisive proof."

Houzuki pulls out her lollipop and asks.

"And what is that exactly?"

Gerhilde points to something that anyone would use and says.

"Her pen. She hid the needle that she used to murder the victim inside that pen."

Houzuki walks to Mia, searches for her pen, and pulls out the ink carrier. Inside, seen in the light, is a needle. Mia sighs and says softly.

"I thought that was the perfect hiding spot too….Detective…you win."

It turns out that Mia was being blackmailed by her peer. Tai discovered that Mia was engaging in inappropriate activities with a younger male student. Not wanting it to get out, Mia murdered Tai and tried to frame Saji because it seemed convenient as rumors about him hitting on female teachers were spreading around.

Outside, Saji is getting out of a police car as he hugs his daughter, who is relieved that her father is cleared of those charges. Sona is on the scene too as she sees Gerhilde and Houzuki and wants to thank them for their help. Issei simply has to comment.

"That was so cool, Hilda. You are a pro!"

Gerhilde blushes a bit as she replies.

"Oh no, I'm just pretty good is all."

Giras appears out of nowhere as simply smiles at her younger sister and says.

"You give yourself too little credit. Not anyone can do what you just did."

Gerhilde's face lights up as she looks as if she's about to faint. Giras then giggles a little as she leaves immediately after. Issei wants to learn more about his eldest daughter, so he says.

"Hey, Giras, I want to come with you."

Giras turns and says.

"Sure, I don't mind. But I can't promise you'll like spending this evening with me."

Issei doesn't believe this as he runs to Giras to join her. Asia simply stands with Gerhilde who is still standing in the same spot with her red face. Gerhilde returns to normal as she asks Asia.

"How about some more of Giras' movies?"

Asia likes that sound, so she agrees.


	51. Chapter 51

Ch. 40 Giras Gremory, The First Child

 **Years Ago**

Rias is meeting with Sona about their peerages going their own ways for the time being. They have a talk about marriage with Rias simply asking.

"Why not marry Saji? He seems very fond of you, and I think he's a good man."

Sona simply adjusts her glasses and answers.

"I have no interest in marrying Saji. He is indeed a good man, but I see him more as a younger brother or a good friend."

Rias doesn't say anything beyond this, but she is caught by the sudden crying of her baby as she has a crib in her office. She walks over to the crib and pulls out a baby, and the smell makes things obvious as she says.

"Someone has a messy diaper."

This baby is Giras and Rias can't stand being separated from her. Mrs. Hyoudou has to practically beg to babysit. The infant Giras has a recurring habit, she loves tugging on her mother's hair whenever she is held. This is no exception and Rias is the only person who she does this with. Sona looks at this little baby and says.

"Although, I wouldn't mind having an adorable baby like Giras."

Rias gives her little baby a little kiss on the cheek as she prepares for a diaper change.

 **Years Later**

Giras is in her match against Riser Phenex and he is down to himself and Yubelluna. Giras' peerage is mostly still in the game as she alongside her queen are tearing through the two. Yubelluna then smiles as she pulls out her Phoenix Tear and prepares to heal her injuries completely as she prepares to finish Xin Ji, who is now wearing imperial-looking armor that covers most of her body as she has black chainmail around her body alongside ice-blue tassals around her waist and forearms. Her pants is black with ice-blue accents along with similar boots and she has a helmet that resembles a dragon head.

Xin Ji is also holding a long sword that is longer than her body but has a fine blade as it is made of wood covered in what appears to be frost. She grumbles a little as she prepares for something as she says.

"A phoenix tear is a coward's move. I will not allow cowards to go unpunished."

Xin pulls her sword to her side as Yubelluna prepares her explosion magic, but Xin simply says.

"Awaken…The glacier descends…"

She then launches a massive ball of cold towards her opposing queen and it encases Yubelluna in a sphere of ice. Xin then leaps into the air and cries out.

"You into eternal slumber!"

She then zips across the sphere and slices it in half causing Yubelluna to be knocked out of the match as Xin declares her attack.

"Absolution Snowstorm!"

Riser is now alone in the match as he attempts to attack Giras as he still has a chance at victory. Giras manages to dodge his magic as she uses her own to either counter it or dispel it. She realizes that without holy magic, she can't do much damage. Xin then puts down her sword and begins chanting something in Chinese. Her hand then begins glowing white as she manages to get in front of Riser and then punches him through the stomach and sends him away. He regenerates this rather quickly as he says.

"Without that angel, she can't beat me. I'm going to burn those two until I win."

As he says this, he can't help but notice the drop in temperature. His wings of fire disappear as he falls to the ground. He tries to get them out again and is annoyed as he says.

"I can't fly….UH!"

He looks at his hand and notices the frost surrounding it.

"It can't be…I'm freezing…the air is freezing around me."

He tries to burn the ice away but he can't.

"The moment my fire touches the air, it turns to ice."

He can't move at this point as it angers him.

"I CAN'T MOVE!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Riser is completely frozen in place and is disqualified due to his inability to continue. Giras has claimed victory in high ranking devil bracket of this tournament as an announcer shouts.

"THAT'S IT, THE CHAMPION HAS BEEN DECIDED!"

Giras' remaining peerage members cheer at their victory. Sometime later, at a victory dinner in her beloved home, Giras is asked by her mother.

"That was a very impressive victory, Giras. Tell me, how did your queen do that?"

Giras takes a bite of a piece of ham as she explains.

"Xin Ji is knowledgeable about magic. Similar to real fire, Riser's fire needed his energy to utilize it and the air around it. She simply invoked a powerful magic that lowers the air and the mana around it to subzero temperatures. Once she realized what she could do, Riser was finished and I didn't have to do much at all. He simply had no chance of beating me."

Rias then hugs her daughter as she is simply proud of her.

 **Present**

Giras alongside Issei are arriving on a set of a new movie she is working on. In it, she plays a vampire lord. Giras immediately gets into her costume; Issei is escorted to a side as the cast and crew get ready. Another young woman shows up dressed in a crusader-like outfit as the director says.

"Okay….NOW big confrontation scene, take one!"

Giras puts on a rather menacing smile as she, or rather her character, is being confronted by the hero who shouts.

"Ludraca, die now and leave this world! You'll never belong here!"

Giras snickers a little as she is in character and does her line in a calm and collected manner.

"Oh, and what of the humans that called for me? I was invited to this world by your people, Lemont. I believe that I am necessary to this world."

The hero retorts.

"Necessary? You steal the souls of anyone you touch and take away their freedom."

Giras stands up from her throne and says.

"Freedom? What is it that defines freedom? I believe that I am privy to what you humans define as freedom. After all, am I not entitled to it as well?"

Issei is absorbed into his daughter's acting skill and this is further added when she goes into a speech.

"What you humans have done is create an arbitrary concept known as culture or civilization. But you are never satisfied with slowing down. I do as I please because I am unrestrained by human concepts and discover my own culture! But to show you what I am referring to, I shall exercise my own freedom by making the choice to slay you. So enough talk, Have at you!"

Someone shouts.

"CUT!"

Giras takes a breath as she and her costar are now talking with each other in a friendly manner. Issei wants to go and talk to her to compliment her talent, but is stopped by the director as he says.

"Miss Gremory needs to get changed for the big fight scene. So she can't talk with anyone right now."

Issei is forced to sit as he waits for Giras to return. He has to stay overnight as the shooting is very long, but watching Giras is a treat. He doesn't have school tomorrow as the academy is dealing with the rest of the murder investigation, the paperwork, and the replacing of the faculty no longer working there. Upon finishing, Giras walks up to Issei and is asked by a costar.

"Is this young man your boyfriend, Gremory?"

Giras shakes her head as she replies.

"No, he's just a very important family member of mine."

This question gets him a bit as he thinks.

" _She's…hot I have to admit. She's smart, she's got Rias's charm, and she's sweet. I have to ask….eh, just the thought of some guy fondling her makes my stomach ache."_

Giras is now changed back into her normal clothes as she invites Issei for a treat despite how late it is. She takes him to an Italian restaurant. The lights are on, but it clear that the restaurant is closed due to the sign saying it is closed. Giras, on the other hand, knocks on the door and a man wearing a chef outfit comes to the door immediately and says.

"Signora Gremory! I am molto grateful to be graced with your palette this night. Please come in, please come in!"

The man has short-brown hair with facial hair on his chin and has blue eyes and wears a collar with a wolf symbol as his uniform has a wolf motif with tail-like charm, around his pocket. Without needing to say anything, this man already knows that Giras and Issei would like food. Giras continues her usual smile as she and Issei are escorted to a center table inside this nice restaurant devoid of any people besides them.

Issei wants to ask her the question but is interrupted by a young woman wearing a similar uniform to the man at the door, but her uniform has a moon motif. She has short-silver hair with a brown fringe and has blue eyes. She has a friendly demeanor as she says.

"Hello, Giras, late shooting again?"

Giras smiles and nods then asks in a polite manner.

"What is Volpe setting as the special, Naiad?"

This woman is one of Giras' pawns named Naiad Neptune. She thinks for a second and answers.

"I think he plans for the Melted Cheese Lasagna with a glazed mushroom garnish. It was very popular last year so I think he's bringing it back."

Giras simply says.

"We'll have two of those and a couple My fair ladies please."

Naiad smiles and writes it down as she goes into the kitchen. Issei wonders.

"What did you just order for us?"

Giras waits for a second as they brought drinks that are very colorful as they switch between colors like filter being run through them. Giras takes a sip and answers.

"These drinks are off menu. They're drinks from the underworld made from berry juice that can't be consumed by humans. We'll be fine, however. It is a very difficult drink to perfect, but Volpe isn't an amateur."

Issei takes a sip and this drink is amazing. It is sweet, smooth, and is just pleasant to the throat. He comments.

"Wow, this is probably the second best thing I'm ever going to put in my mouth."

Shortly after, a delicious aroma is coming closer to the table as Naiad brings a pair of plates with something delicious looking on them. It is a cheesy, sauce covered, and garnished dish that appears to be cooked to perfection. Issei is drooling a bit as this dish is appearing delicious and smells very good.

 **Elsewhere In the city on a rooftop**

Two people are standing atop a roof on a taller building as one is sitting and panting for some reason. One person is wearing a cloth over their head with a few strands of hair sticking out and their outfit consists of a vest with a blue line running down the center with a zipper in the shape of a dragon head, a red coat tied around the waist with a pair of blue pants and black boots with fingerless gloves that run across the forearms. The other person wears an identical outfit but with a blue coat around the waist with red pants and a red line down the vest with a dragon shaped zipper. The red clothed one asks their panting friend.

"Lucia, did you use Balor again?"

The person is a young woman named Lucia and she responds.

"….I did, and I need another vial. Please, Dante…I need another."

The other person, named Dante, hands Lucia a vile with blood in it as Lucia takes a syringe and injects the blood into her forearm and this causes her to stop panting. Dante tells Lucia.

"You can't keep using those eyes. We can't get Gasper's blood anymore while we're here. Lucia is equipped with a very finely sharpened sword that resembles an imperial rapier with a curved hilt. Dante is not equipped with a weapon. Lucia stands up and stands over the ledge as she asks.

"Do you think we should approach Giras? She could be a key ally in the revolution."

Dante simply walks to the edge and responds.

"No, we can't involve anyone even if it's Giras or my mother. Or even your father for that matter."

 **Back at the Resturant**

Giras hears something outside as she finishes her meal with Issei, who suddenly catches her attention with his question.

"Giras…(Gets a bit nervous) are seeing anyone? I mean…You know, as your dad."

Giras smiles as she replies.

"Nope…I'm actually not sexually interested in anyone male or female. I love my family and friends like my peerage. But not romantically."

Issei has sauce on his face as he tries to get a peek under her hair to see if Gerhilde was telling the truth. Giras notices his looking and simply lifts her hair and asks.

"Is this what you're trying to see?"

Issei is a little disturbed by this sight as Giras has a slash wound on her eye as the lid is permanently shut and the area around it is bruised. Issei hands tremble since this is something he can't get used to seeing. Giras doesn't seem too bothered by it as she explains.

"It stopped hurting a while ago. Being cut with a holy sword in the face isn't a fun experience."

Naiad and Volpe hear this from the kitchen and both tremble a bit as they feel remorse for their master. Giras explains further.

"This is what I get for failing as an elder sister."

Issei becomes a bit bewildered as he states calmly.

"But, why, Giras? Asia and Aina could healed you couldn't they?"

Giras shakes her head and replies.

"No, I don't deserve to be healed. Saya betrayed us and I am to share in the blame for it. I didn't make the right choice because I was too soft, and now I have to live with it."

Issei trembles now as he tells her while still calm.

"Giras, that wasn't your fault. It was….(doesn't want to say the name) Ir…Iri… and Michael. They're…he's the reason it happened."

Issei doesn't want to admit it, but he does believe Irina shares as much blame. He then hears a voice saying.

"Irina messed up and she has to live with her mistake for the rest of her life. But I'm not going to kick her down, she's suffered enough."

Issei and Giras both look and see **Issei** standing at the entrance of the restaurant. Stands up with a look like she's suddenly turned into a five-year-old girl as she says.

"Daddy!"

Giras hugs her father with a big smile on her face as he rubs her head and asks.

"How's my little Crimson Princess?"

Issei is now dumbstruck as he asks in a more shocked town.

"What are you doing here, Big Me!?"

 **Issei** continually rubs his daughter's head as he answers.

"I got three hours off. I don't just use my free time for sex. That wouldn't be right, but it is fun."

For once, Issei isn't getting mad at his adult self for his sexual references about what's to come. Rather, he wants to tell him about Ezrah, but doesn't know how he'd react. Issei doesn't want to dislike Ezrah, but the simple fact that he's Raynare's son is what's making it hard to accept. Instead, he watches as his adult self orders a pasta dish from Naiad. Volpe is more than happy to serve Giras' father as he is welcome in this eatery. Giras actually leaves the shop leaving these two men to talk for a while. Plus, she has something uneasy to deal with right now.

She walks for a good block and suddenly stops in a dark street with everyone asleep as she says.

"Come on out. I know you've been following us. I told Issei he wouldn't have fun, but he couldn't get involved in this."

Giras stands awaiting an enemy. She could sense this, but didn't know who it was. But the answer is one she is not happy about as multiple people surround her. She witnesses Shiroka, Shuri, Camilla, Gerhilde, and Kurone show up from the shadows with their eyes glowing red. Giras is shocked at this as they smile. They all equip their variants and weapons as Giras is still in shock and they charge at her. The next moment, some blood spills on the ground.

Giras is now standing on a nearby ledge and her left arm has a gash in it from being struck by Gerhilde's spear as blood drips from it. Gerhilde simply smiles at this. Giras doesn't understand as she has an upset look on her face as she thinks.

" _Hilda, you of all people…this isn't right, but if I don't do anything, they'll kill me for sure."_

Giras takes a deep breath as she summons her own Boosted Gear Variant which is identical to her father's. She then summons a pair of red orbs into the palms of her hands as she grips them and the extend into blades which she holds backhanded as she takes a stance. She then thinks.

" _Whoever did this, I'm going to kill you for this."_

Back at the restaurant, Issei asks his older self.

"Tell me, Big Me, why does Giras think she's at all to blame for what happened to Saya?"

 **Issei** takes a sip of a beer brought to him by Naiad as he explains.

"Listen, I can't be there for my kids all the time, and I feel shitty about that. But one time, I told Giras that she had to be a big sister to all her siblings. She took it to heart, and I think she's been a better parent than me. But, that also led to a problem, she thinks if something wrong happens to them, she thinks it's her fault. She's too hard on herself because she isn't perfect. But, to be fair, she's perfect to me. My little crimson princess."

Issei thinks about it and he might call her that too. His older self and him talk about some more things before finishing, but the sun is starting to come up and other people might come in for work.


	52. Chapter 52

Ch. 42 Betrayel?

Giras is fighting with her sisters as they swarm her with lightning, spear, Sword, and Senjutsu. She does her best to dodge. Her gash on her arm makes it hard to dodge as it slows her down. Giras is beyond mortified to have to fight her own sisters as she begins to strategize a way out of this mess. She understands from the glowing eyes that this is something else pulling the strings. While thinking, she is slashed across the back by Camilla's Black Princess and it makes a decent wound. Giras has no choice she believes as she actually strikes Camilla using one of her energy blades and knocks her sister through a nearby wall into a closed shop. Giras then takes a deep breath as she thinks.

" _I can't believe I have to use this move against my own sisters….I'm sorry …"_

Giras joins her hands together as a sphere surrounds her body as her eye begins to glow blue. She then begins to glow red with her entire body as her variant glows a bit and her entire is surrounded by an aura that resembles Issei's Scale Mail. Her body is still clearly visible as she says.

"Pseudo Balance Breaker Version 1…"

 **Boosted Gear Variant Giras 1**

 **The eldest daughter of Issei and Rias possesses a powerful variant with two abilities that it focuses on. The first, is the ability to harness the max potential of her Balance Breaker and don this phantom Scale Mail. It is a product of her power of destruction as well as he scale mail**

Giras's eye continues to glow blue as she assumes a new stance

 **Theme of Giras Gremory: Super Saiyan 3 Theme from Dragon Ball Z**

Giras then rushes towards Gerhilde, who dons her partail Scale Mail as she attempts to make a high jump, but Giras counters this by jumping and pounding Gerhilde into the ground using one of her energy blades. Gerhilde slams into the pavement and Giras cringes at seeing this she can tell she broke a couple of bones with that. She looks and sees Shuri charging an electric arrow with a couple charges on it, and Giras decides to get creative, she joins her two energy blades together into a javelin-like weapon and spins rapidly while holding it apart from her body as Shuri releases the arrow at a fast speed. The arrow is then deflected by the javelin-like weapon. Giras then rushes over to Shuri and performs a spinning attack with her joined weapon as she pulls it back into two and then does a spinning jump series of slashes. She then utilizes her blades to knock Shuri out by simply striking her on the back of the neck. Giras then puts on a disgusted look as she is upset with herself as she looks at Shuri's unconscious form.

This is interrupted again as she feels a sharp pain in her stomach as she looks down and sees a couple of small holes in her stomach. She then sees Kurone with her smile as she has her fingers in a flicking motion as she fires some attack called Tobu Shigan Bachi, a projectile attack. Giras' attention on Kurone distracts her as she is struck on the right shoulder by Kurone and is now bleeding profusely. The two half-sisters join each other as Giras can't take too much more. A voice then shouts.

"Enough!"

Giras recognizes the voice as her power disappears due to her apparent injuries. She looks around and sees Kairyu walking towards the area, and much to her horror, his eyes are normal. She asks with disbelief.

"Kai…is that really you?"

Kairyu looks a bit uneasy as he has a little sweat across his face as thinks and then answers.

" _She's bleeding a lot…this feels….._ Yeah, it's me in mind and body."

Kai equips his battle attire and equips his sword. Giras is simply horrified as she asks another question.

"Did you do this to our sisters?"

Kai is still sweating as he answers.

"Tch, kind of…I don't need to answer you."

Giras is now crying as she is saddened by this.

"Why…why would you do this to them? Why would to hurt me?"

Kai is now grips his hand into a fist as he is now more serious as he explains.

"Because I am sick of you being miss perfect in everyone's eyes. Giras is perfect, Giras is a prime example of a devil, she can't do wrong, she does everything right. Well I going to show you what humiliation is like!"

Kai assumes his stance while Giras still appears mortified and sad. She looks at Kurone and Shiroka, who are both standing at opposite ends watching this fight as Kai pulls out his sword. He thinks.

" _I should be able to beat her without using my new sword. I just need to fight her a little bit."_

Kai then makes his charge at his heavily injured sister as she doesn't move to even dodge his attack. She stands there not being able to move. Kai is about to land his blow, but he can't at the last second. He hesitates to strike Giras with her sad look. He then lowers his stance as he thinks.

" _I can't do it…I can't do it…."_

He grips his sword as he tries to muster the courage.

" _I not taking too far, am I? No….just a little humiliation, that's what all this is about. No one is dying, no one is getting really hurt…are they?"_

Kai hesitates, but ultimately he raises his sword and appears as if he's about to do a decisive blow. But as he raises his sword higher, a sharp object out of nowhere strikes his hand and knocks it out of his hand and the painful burning sensation becomes apparent immediately as he realizes what struck him.

"A holy weapon!?"

Kai looks at his hand through the pain as his sword slides across the road. He looks up and sees Ophion floating down with his wings out as he descends on the street. The two sisters who are still conscious attack as well, but Giras musters enough strength to strike them both down before falling to her knees. She does this to protect Ophion, but her injuries and the shock of this incident. Ophion then picks her up while Kai is recovering from his cut hand. He(Ophion) rests Giras on a nearby wall. She sits with her injuries as Ophion asks her.

"Surely, you could have beaten those five without too much trouble. But you chose to go easy on them. Why is that, Eldest Sister Giras?"

Giras understands that Ophion doesn't truly understand the ties of siblings, but she instead gives him a smile and says.

"It's love, Ophion. The same I have for you."

Giras watches as Ophion prepares to engage Kai for a reason he doesn't fully comprehend. Ophion explains to Kai while pulling out his wing blades.

"I was informed by my mother of your movements, Kairyu. She saw what you were planning, and has asked me to stop you. She also gave me the added caution by giving me a blessed dagger, but I merely used it to protect one of my own."

Kai is frustrated that he is being underestimated by Ophis by having someone younger than him fight him. Kai raises his hand to the sky and chants.

"O Gaius, Judas, Erebus and the scarred brother Cain. I ask you to obey my orders…In the name of this Heretic living within this blade… I hereby unleash your power!

A black portal appears at Kai's left side and he shoves his hand into it as he pulls out a sword with a jagged red blade, with a black trim, a crest of demonic symbolism engraved into the hiltguard, a grip with curve that resembles a devil's wing and a spiked bottom at the hilt. In fact, it heavily resembles the Durandal. Kai announces.

"This is called Durandal!"

 **Hyoudou Residence**

In his room, Seiken wakes up suddenly with Yasuko around his arm as he is in shock as he thinks.

" _I have a very uneasy feeling about something…but I don't know what"_

In the bedroom where Issei and the girls are staying, Xenovia awakens with the same exact thought. The two then get their clothes on as this is something that they both have a terrible feeling about.

 **Kuoh Town: Dawn**

Kai holds the sword in his usual stance, but now he has a black and evil aura surrounding his body as this new has drastically increased his power. Ophion realizes this and has to use his true battle form once again like when he fought Almus. Giras is more afraid for her two brothers as she can't do much because of her injuries from holding back too much. She looks around and worries for her sisters who are knocked out and unable to move.

Ophion raises his hand to the sky as the purple light engulfs him and his true battle form appears and he holds out his blades. Kai is now seemingly more violent as he asks.

"You should get some humiliation too, Ophion. I've seen you looking at me like you're so superior. Just because you're Ophis' son doesn't mean you're better than me!"

Ophion holds his blades in front of his body with his arms crossed making the shape of wings extending from his back as he proclaims.

"Don't mistake me, Kairyu Gremory. I do not feel superiority over you and my siblings. Rather, I feel pride in my kind. Angels, devils, fallen angels, and humans mean absolutely nothing to me. If everyone from those factions were to go extinct in an instant, I wouldn't feel a thing. But you, you will give our kind a bad name by using such unruly tactics. Forcing our kind to attack each other is unforgivable."

 **BGM: Perfidious Act from Tales of Destiny PS2 version**

The two boys then begin their fight with Kai beginning by diving into the ground creating a small dark opening in the ground that moves closer to Ophion. Ophion simply waits for the opening to get close, and when it does, Kai emerges from it while performing a spinning slash, which Ophion back flips to dodge. Kai then immediately dives back into his opening and chases Ophion again and tries it once more only for another dodge. He once again dives back into his opening, and Ophion continues to watch this movement as they move back further. This time, however, as Ophion prepares to dodge after finding the rhythm, Kai actually chases him further and proceeds to emerge with his spin but this time he unleashes a barrage of red spheres that breaks the armors feet and creates holes in the nearby ground. Ophion regenerates the armor as his body wasn't in that area.

Giras, then reaches for something in her pocket, something she keeps in case of an emergency as Kai's new sword is also bothering her. She pulls out a phoenix tear and consumes it. She regenerates her injuries and proceeds to move over to Shiroka and Kurone only to see the injection marks on the back of their necks. Giras now understands what has happened to her sisters as she puts her finger to the hole and proceeds to use her magic to destroy the tainted cells in their blood. She doesn't know who's base it was, but this was a concoction that was created using someone's blood as a base, like with the Nero Angelo members. Kurone and Shiroka's bruises then disappear.

Kai and Ophion's fight is still going on as Kai attempts this one more time, but Ophion has devised a counter to this as when Kai goes into his opening, Ophion waits and when Kai emerges, Ophion unleashes his energy in the form of a purple sphere that blows Kai back.

Kai then disappears as he reappears behind Ophion ready with a flurry of slashes, but Ophion blocks this by simply moving his closer to his back to block it with one of his twin blades. Ophion also uses this opportunity to flick his blade creating a pillar of purple energy that blows Kai away again.

Kai then gets angry as the aura gets more intense and he steps back more as he assumes a new stance as he begins gathering energy into his body. Giras sees this and says.

"He's going to destroy this area with that. Our sisters can't move, and I can't get them away in time. I've got no choice, I'll stop Kai's body…"

Kai leaps into the air, but Giras, in a moment, of not holding back, warps to his distance in the air, and then unleashes her power of destruction and blows Kai out of the sky and destroys the power he had stored for this move. Once they hit the ground and Kai appears to be out, Giras lands safely as she now has a frustrated look. She gives Ophion a stop gesture as she approaches her little brother's supposedly unconscious form and says.

"I think that we've had a enough of this farce. I thought I was rid of you for good."

Ophion wonders what she is referring to, and then she blurts out.

"I think you should just reveal yourself, Loki!"

Suddenly, Kai puts a smirk on his face as he starts chuckling, but his voice sounds weird, like a dual of two different voices. Not only that, but Kai's hair suddenly fades from his mother's crimsons to a light shade of blue and the red on Kai's bodysuit turns to light blue as well and his eyes turn yellow. He stands up and summons his Dark Durandal to his hands. He then sarcastically asks.

"What gave me away, Miss Gremory?"

Giras still has an angered look as she answers.

"I'd never mistake that foul stench of yours. I sensed it when Kai held that sword. I'm just more surprised that you survived. I thought we destroyed your body and your soul."

It is apparent that Loki has come back and is now inside Kai's body, possessing him. He smiles and puts his hands behind his back with his sword in hand and responds.

"All but one fragment, just one fragment."

Loki floats in the air and he levitates Shuri and Gerhilde alongside him. Giras then shouts.

"Put them down!"

Loki smirks again and simply retorts.

"Make me."

Giras lets out her two devil wings and leaps into the air to follow them, but Loki disappears with the two girls as Giras can't stop them. Loki then leaves with the parting words.

"I'd stay away from me, Giras Gremory. I have a new body, some new servants, and I learned a secret about you that no one would ever like to know about you."

Once Giras gets back to the ground, she equips her Boosted Gear, and starts pounding the ground with her fist and lets out a scream of frustration. Xenovia and Seiken arrive at this scene as they saw Kai disappear and they find Giras on the ground frustrated with herself as she says.

"I failed Saya, I'm not gonna fail Kai or my sisters. Loki, you've really made me mad, you're not getting away, not this time."

The two others that arrived ask Giras what happened, and she tells them much to their shock. Seiken says.

"Loki's supposed to erased. His return…that group must be insane if they brought him back."

Xenovia is a little confused as she says.

"I thought Loki was sealed away. How did he die in this time?"

Giras explains through her frustration.

"A few years ago, me, my father, uncle Sirzechs, and Millicas fought and defeated him. We then gathered along with my grandmother and combined our power of destruction to permanently destroy his existence. But we weren't as thorough as we thought."

Xenovia then asks.

"Wasn't Rias a part of that struggle?"

Giras shakes her head and answers.

"No, my mother became ill before the fight and was bedridden."

She also mentions the Dark Durandal that Kai-Loki was wielding and this makes them wonder what the point of making a new Durandal was for. But one thing is for sure, if Loki has come back, he needs to be dealt with immediately. Giras must also mention what happened to Gerhilde and Shuri. Camilla is still out cold in the shop, so Giras treats her as well. She now has her question for Odilia and is going to want the answer.


	53. Chapter 53

Ch. 43 Meeting of the Dragons

Giras is in her room pacing around as she is thinking about what to do about her siblings being taken by Loki and it gets even worse since he knows her terrible secret.

 **Years Ago**

Giras is fifteen and her mother is talking with her brother, Sirzechs alongside Millicas as they bring troubling news to her. Sirzechs explains.

"Loki has been stirring trouble in the underworld. Odin has said that we are to do anything in our power to stop him. Loki's movements are causing trouble in Valhalla as well, but he's treading in our realm, and we will not back down from his insults. I know this is selfish, but we ask that you help us."

Rias is sitting at her desk in her office in town while talking with her brother and nephew in person with Giras outside the door. This causes trouble for her as she thinks.

" _Mother, don't say yes. I can't bear to see you get hurt by that man. Not after what he did before."_

Rias, without hesitation, agrees as she bears a grudge against Loki for his past transgressions. Giras, behind the door, won't accept this as she leaves without her mother ever knowing she was there. Instead, that night, her mother has to work late. Giras has taken it upon herself to get something from the one person in existence who knows of her new plan, one of her bishops named Kaede Sakaki, who has provided her with a bag with mixed herbs in it. Kaede doesn't hesitate to give her master the bag and explains.

"These won't cause death in devils, but the sickness is described as debilitating. Give her this much, and she'll be sick for a few days."

Giras takes a deep breath as she thanks Kaede. She returns home and finds her grandmother, Issei's mom, and asks her.

"What are you preparing, Grandmother?"

Issei's mother still gets a glow at the utterance of grandma still as she answers.

"I'm making dinner. Your mom said she's working late, so I'm making curry for her."

Giras takes a deep breath and asks in a very earnest way.

"May I finish it? I want to treat my mother if that's okay."

Mrs. Hyoudou doesn't have a problem as she is watching Andora and Froh for Rias and Rossweisse. She leaves the kitchen while Giras watches as she walks to the pot and chops up the herbs, crushes them, and the takes out a ladle and puts the herbs in the pot as she takes enough for her mother and then "accidently" knocks over the pot and cleans it up as the others run to check on it as she explains.

"I slipped and knocked it over."

Giras finishes making the boxed dinner for her mother, but hesitates, and then proceeds to deliver her mother her dinner for the evening. Rias enjoys her dinner, but ultimately, the next day, the day of the attack, she becomes bedridden and unable to fight with a nasty fever and cough with nausea. Kai and Andora lie next to their mother to comfort her as her brother and Nephew have to find another, which Giras volunteers to do, but her mother says.

"Giras, Loki can curse people, and he may do the same to…*cough* you."

Giras goes to her mother's side and says to her.

"Mother, I have to do something. You're too ill to do anything right now. Just rest and drink plenty of fluids. We'll handle Loki without any problems."

Rias smiles as she fully trusts her daughter to get the job done. Giras walks out of the room feeling very horrible about what she did.

 **Present :Unknown Throne Room in ?**

Diodora is lavishing in a series of beautiful maidens that used to be part of the church. He is wearing a star-based outfit with gold trim like a robe or a garb with a mantle adorned with a star with the name Asterope stitched across it. His women are all nude as he smiles with satisfaction at his new life. He is then interrupted in his slice of paradise by someone entering the room with two women donned in dark Valkyrie armor that resembles a twister version of Rossweisse's, but with mouthplates that prevent them from talking. Loki is this person and Shuri along with Gerhilde are his two valkyries. Diodora approaches the two girls, but is interrupted by Loki putting his new sword in front of him. Diodora then says in a more relaxed manner.

"Hey, I thought we agreed to share our rewards, little traitor."

Diodora doesn't seem to notice Loki's presence and believes that Kai has simply dyed his hair and his clothes are different. Diodora watches as Diodora walks away and says to himself.

"You use women, I use you, Diodora. I believe this is called hierarchy. Then again, I use everyone."

 **Hyoudou Residence**

The day after the incident, Giras does something that she hasn't done in a while; she summons her Boosted Gear Variant as it announces "CALL!" Giras closes her eyes, and from all over town, the other children who've achieved their dragon's Boosted Gears appear on their body and those Gears announce "Receive!" even Issei gets this call as he wonders what this is about Shiroka, Kurone, and Camilla, who are still sleeping also experience this. Their minds are then brought to a place that only they can visit, a joined area where only those who possess the variant can listen.

 **BGM: Theme of the Giants from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask**

The kids appear in a world that resembles a void surrounded by a spiral of aura mist. This place feels like a sanctuary, and the sounds of loud steps echo throughout this void. Issei finds himself atop a giant creature as it says.

"Why are we here in this void?"

Issei immediately recognizes this voice as he asks.

"Partner?"

Issei looks closer and he can see that he is sitting on Ddraig's back as the sounds get loud, and then seven large shadows appear from this void and gather into a circle. All of them are large dragons that vary in size. Atop each dragon, sits one of Issei's kid. Giras sits atop the biggest of the bunch as her dragon is missing an eye like her and it is red from head to toe with a green eye. It appears a bit slimmer than the others and it has a mane of crimson hair like her user and has a look of stoic nature and her claws are made of red energy and her wings are transparent with red screening though them. Seiken's is blue with a look of annoyance and has four wings of blue as he appears the most battle heavy. His claws are sharp and fine, his feet have armor adorned to them with white streaks and has horns atop his head that are sharp and fine. Camilla's dragon is also blue, but her look is more crude but strong as she has the thickest muscle mass of the dragons and appears kind as her eyes have no aggression. Aina's dragon is most humanoid with wings that shimmer and wears armor that coats its chest as her master sits between her eyes and rests on the ground with scales as white as snow with a gentle face. Kurone's resembles a tiger-dragon hybrid with two tales and patches of black fur attached to her scales she also has eyes that resemble that of a cat as she sits on the ground like a feline in a very poised position. Shiroka's is similar, but her dragon is white with patches of black lines resembling a tiger pattern and her dragon has whiskers and sits in a boastful or prideful way. Raezal's is the smallest and has wings made of fire with a beak of burning rock and his scales appear shiny like gemstones. Even Ezrah shows up riding a dragon with a single black feathered wing wearing leather around his neck in the form of a collar and sits down quietly as his master gently rubs his head. Ophion appears as well but simply in his true battle form.

Giras' dragon, Gracias, then announces.

"In the name of milady Giras, I hereby call this meeting of our brethren to order."

Ddraig gazes at this sight of these dragons and feels pride as they look at him. Shiroka's dragon, Killer Queen immediately says something about this.

"I don't like that our old man has joined our meeting."

Camilla's dragon, Cerise, rebukes.

"I think that it is fine that our father has appeared before us. He is the reason we exist."

Garcias immediately announces.

"Irrelevant topic to our meeting. We must discuss the reappearance of Loki."

Everyone who didn't know about return, or the kidnappings are all shocked at his name being said, especially Issei. Even Ezrah is afraid. Issei asks.

"Loki's in this future!?"

Garcias answers in her master's place.

"Loki was supposed to have been destroyed five years ago. My master along with her uncle and cousin stopped that so called god and destroyed him."

Seiken's dragon, Yamato, intervenes stating.

"They should have drained his power, and then destroyed him. They underestimated his power."

This arguing between the dragons continues for some time until Ddraig intervenes by stating to his spawn.

"How he has returned doesn't mean anything. What is important is that he will definitely be trouble to us."

Issei adds to this by stating.

"Hell yeah! He's taken three of my kids, and I'm gonna kick his ass for this, and then kick it again!"

Issei has the right enthusiasm, but Sardonyx, Raezal's dragon, has to add.

"Your worry is understandable, but he currently inhabits the body of one of my friend's family members. I can understand your desire, but can you risk killing him in that body?"

Aina's dragon, Raistar, agrees with Sardonyx and admits.

"Indeed, we mustn't act hastily. He has hostages and servants. We also do not know the full capacity of his abilities."

The other dragons also agree with this reasoning, even Ddraig. Out of nowhere, Ezrah's dragon, Hinode, presents an idea.

"I say that we act normally until he acts again. If he really wants revenge, he'll come after us soon enough."

Everyone agrees since Loki has a clear grudge and he is overconfident. The dragons talk for some more time, and this ends with Seiken, Aina, and Raezal admit that each have dates to go to. They're taking their love interests to that amusement park event that is happening today and they want to go. With that, the meeting ends in a flash of light with everyone returning to their world.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei is looking at his hand as that was a unique experience that was very surreal. Out of concern, he decides to go into the Koneko hallway to check on Shiroka as he wants to check on all of the girls who Giras had to knock out. As he does, he notices Aina looking disappointed as she puts down her cell phone. He walks up to her and asks.

"Why the long face? Aren't you going on a date soon?"

Aina sees him and answers with clear disappointment and answers.

"Oh, no. El was supposed to take me to that new amusement park, but he had to cancel."

Issei acts a bit empathetic as he says.

"Ah that sucks. Deadbeat boyfriend huh?"

Aina vehemently disagrees as she says.

"El is actually a very good boyfriend. He just has a thesis due tomorrow and he needs to complete it by tonight."

Issei scratches the back of his head as he tries to think of a thing to say to make her feel better. Asia appears out of nowhere and suggests.

"How about I go with you?"

Aina and Issei notice her now and Aina actually says sure without too much thought since the tickets are only good through today. Issei doesn't question it as Aina looks happier. Xenovia and Irina appear now as the former asks.

"Are you talking about that event going today?"

Aina nods, and Issei immediately asks.

"How do you know about that? I didn't think you'd be interested."

Xenovia gets closer and explains in a quiet tone.

"I'm not, really. I just wanted to take Irina to help get her mind off everything for a few hours. I would have asked you to do it, but someone else wanted to ask you. I think it'll help ease my troubles for a little while as well."

Someone wants to ask Issei to go to the event with him and he wonders who it is. He then feels a tug on the back of his shirt and he turns to see Koneko behind him holding a pair of tickets as she asks with a blush.

"Issei, would go to the amusement park with me?"

Koneko is literally asking him out on a date, and he happily agrees with a big grin, but she tells him something that gets his blood boiling.

"Listen, if you want…I won't hit you if you pull something funny on a ride."

This gets him excited as he has a date with Koneko and she has pretty gotten her permission to do anything. They decide to group together and leave for the amusement park. This promises to be a fun day for everyone.

 **Amusement Park: Sterne-Welt**

Seiken and Yasuko are already at the park and are currently riding on a roller coaster as they are having a good time. Seiken doesn't scream but his face moves from the force and Yasuko is screaming. Seiken is wearing his uniform as it is the only clothing he has that isn't too fancy or too inappropriate for a park.

Raezal and Chromia are also here as they eating crepes and drinking iced tea. The two are also wearing their Kuoh uniforms because this stand was offering a deal for Kuoh students, an exclusive item. But the only strange part is, all of the workers, including the vendors, are dressed as clowns.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 44 Thunder Bringer and Shadow Gunner

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Millicas is at the residence to check on Kurone as he is rather mad about his friend and Bishop being used like that. He is looking at her unconscious body as he has been informed about Loki's return. He puts on a irritated look as he says.

"Loki used Kurone to fight; he's using my people as his toys."

Giras has calmed down a bit, but with Gerhilde and Shuri under his control, they have a problem. Akeno and Rossweisse don't know about this yet due to their daughters being more independent. Millicas agrees since Loki's return concerns the underworld and therefore it is his business. Giras is still uneasy about this situation. She is also paranoid about Loki divulging what she did to her mother. Millicas then says.

"I won't let Loki get away with thinking he can harm my friends and my Pieces as his own. This kind of insult calls for retaliation."

Giras then brings up the crippling factor.

"He's inside Kai's body, and if we…."

Giras then actually bites her finger as the thought of harming her siblings again is enough to drive her mad. Millicas understands that she has to vent. Giras also does something that she rarely does, she actually starts tearing up and goes.

"I just can't take it!"

She then starts bawling like a little girl and appears to be throwing a tantrum. Millcas sighs as he sits in a nearby chair as Kurone still sleeps in her bed. Her room is decorated with Chinese décor. He picks up a book entitled Journey to the West. He reads for a little bit until his cousin stops suddenly. He looks at her as her expression is back to serious and sighs then says.

"I feel better now. Sometimes my emotion become too much."

Giras does this whenever she becomes too emotional at a situation. Rather than dwell on it, she'd rather let it all out in a crying fit. Her peerage does know of this as she's only done it a couple of times. One of those times when Saya betrayed her family. She instead calmly thinks for a second and contacts her peerage members. In an odd coincidence, Roxy and her band, the Ex Phantasms, are actually performing a concert at the amusement park. She is now wearing purple torn denim jacket with a loose sleeveless navy top that doesn't even have anything at the neck and ends at the top of her bust, her pants consists of short leather pants with two belts at her waist. She also has a collar with a purple lock heart on it. She alongside her bass player, and one of Giras' pawns named Cian as he feel the need to listen to his master with both ears at the side of the glyph as she explains the situation.

 **Amusement Park: Sterne-Welte**

Issei and the girls arrive at the park themselves and hand their tickets to a clown running the entrance booth. They decide to split off into their intended pairs to spread out more and enjoy the park. Issei and Koneko immediately go to a boat ride. It isn't a tunnel of love, but just a simple boat ride with an obnoxious song. When they get on the boat, Issei asks.

"Not that I'm against going on any ride with you, Koneko. Why this particular one?"

It becomes clearer because as soon as she gets the chance, Koneko sits on Issei's lap and she even directly explains.

"Because these kinds of rides are the only ones where I can sit on your lap."

The song is getting more annoying, but the two are fine as Issei is happy to have Koneko on his lap and she has him to herself for the time.

In a different section, Asia and Aina are bonding together. Aina explains to her mother her aspirations of becoming a doctor. Asia thinks it's a wonderful idea and that she can see her daughter becoming a wonderful doctor. Asia then says.

"I'm glad to have been blessed by having a wonderful daughter. Surely, this the work of the lord."

Lucky that Asia and Xenovia can still pray even in this timeline. Aina, however, then says.

"I'd like to think of it as blessings of lord Lucifer."

Asia comes back as she wonders about this. She then adds.

"Okay, but Lord Michael's blessings must have had a hand."

Aina disagrees as she replies.

"I really don't think that's the case, mother."

Asia appears confused as has to ask.

"Do you…hate angels as well?"

She appears uneasy as she wonders if her daughter also bears the same grudge as Saya, but Aina explains while shaking her head.

"No, hatred is a strong term. It is simply distrust."

Asia becomes a little uneasy as Aina has to explain to her further.

"Understand, that I do not trust angels. I have no reason to. Michael has used us, they say horrible things about us, and they do whatever they can to keep their numbers up. I believe that they are actually frightened of us. Behind all the charm and allure, behind the glory and radiance is actually nothing but a cluster of small freighted children."

Despite Asia's faith, she cannot deny what Aina is saying, but she doesn't agree with it. Aina then brings up something that Saya mentioned.

"Mother, when Saya betrayed us, something horrible nearly happened."

Asia gently asks.

"What was it?"

Aina asks her.

"Have you seen Irina's other two children Ai and Shime?"

Asia has indeed seen them around as they cling to her older self as an aunt. Aina says something that makes her mother horrified.

"The angels, including Gabriel, wanted to have them euthanized."

Asia is tempted to yell out about how that couldn't be, but she is stopped when Aina tells the full story.

"Yes, that was what they planned, but three people stopped it. Millicas, who opposed the very notion, Michael, as he needs them and I can say that he does care, and the last was my father. When my father heard what the angels were trying to do, he swore that if it happened, he'd declare war on heaven. Michael told his followers and brethren that killing two small children, who have done nothing wrong, was going too far. He also understands better than most others, that Ai and Shime are probably two of the most important people in the world right now."

Aina then states.

"How about we drop this topic. I'm not one to start conflict."

Asia agrees to disagree despite not liking the mind set. She'd rather not get on Aina's bad side. Aina then points to a stand and suggests.

"I think an ice cream sounds good."

Asia agrees as the two go towards the stand. Irina and Xenovia are just doing what sounds fun at the moment as they don't have too many preferences to being in a park. Xenovia then sees Seiken along with Yasuko as they are moving between the rides for a maximum experience. Irina notices them to and asks.

"Do you want to talk to them?"

Xenovia moves her face away and immediately says.

"No, I believe they need their space."

She moves away from the spot as she wants to not come off as a stalker.

Back at the stage, Roxy and her partner Cian, who is a rather tall man wearing a black zipped jacket with a collar that covers his lower head with a red dragon on the left sleeve and his hair is dark red which is neck-length and unkempt with his bangs covering his left eye as a tribute to his master along with black leather jeans and boots making him similar to a shadow with ocean blue eyes and pale skin. Roxy looks around and asks.

"What's with all the fucking clown?"

Cian observes the area and replies in a stoic manner.

"I don't think their living people."

Roxy looks at him with confusion as he immediately tells her.

"They don't have heartbeats. Devils, angels, and humans have different bodies and abilities than others, but they all have a pulse that I can hear."

Roxy looks around some more and she asks.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Cian?"

He nods and answers.

"We're in enemy territory. I'd say that the clowns are some kind of artificial life."

Roxy shakes her head and wonders.

"Why hire us then?"

Neither has an answer, but they can't just attack in the middle of a crowded area. Cian won't attack unless his master tells him, or when the situation calls for it, and Roxy can't cause a scene either. Giras would be furious with them. They decide to wait it out for the moment until they detect any movement.

In an unknown region of the park, Diodora is based in a control sector, namely the ventilation area where the park has connected air pipes. He smiles as he pulls out his own weapon, the Excalibur Lust as he says.

"That stupid fallen angel didn't do much with this blade, but I think that I can have a lot of fun with it. Not to mention a certain amount of people fell for my trap."

He snickers as he stabs his sword into the ground as a pink mist begins to leak from the sword and it gets sucked through the ventilation. This pink mist begins to flow through the park as an announcement says.

"Folks, do not worry about this pink mist, it is merely for effect for our upcoming concert of the Ex Phantasms."

Roxy and Cian hear this and now they get it as they aren't stupid. Apparently they were used along with the rest of their band mates for this trick. They decide to not take any chances and hide out while telling the other members of the band to wait in the dressing room they were given and wait to see what happens at first.

Raezal and Chromia are now in the haunted house ride as they are enjoying the cheap and silly thrills as the pink mist begins to seep into the ride and they think it is part of the ride. They begin to inhale it as Raezal states.

"Hmm, it smells sweet in here, I rather like it."

Chromia then begins to move closer as she comments.

"Yes, it is probably the smell of candy."

The couple's eyes then begin to turn pink as they look at each other and then simply snuggle to each other with blushes on their faces. In a different part of the park, Seiken and Yasuko are at a game stand where the goal is to knock down a pyramid of bottles with a ball. They are playing it as one of the prizes is a stuffed animal in the shape of her favorite animal, a wolf. She watches as Seiken manages to precisely knock down the pyramid and she is handed the prize. They don't notice the mist too much since they are too into their date. They also inhale the mist as well and their eyes turn pink; they also think the sweet scent is just candy as well. They smile and Yasuko suggests with a blush.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?"

The two walk off somewhere to do "things". On the boat ride, Issei and Koneko are still in the middle of it and oddly they are the only boat left on the ride and the mist begins to seep above the water through the vents. Issei and Koneko inhale it but he seems unaffected by it. He looks to the side for a second, and then he hears a loud noise he immediately turns and sees that Koneko has punched the small engine that moves the boat and her eyes are now pink as her tail and ears are out now.

The park is now devoid of parents as they left with their children when a bunch people suddenly started doing indecent things in public and the phone service is out so no one can call the police. Aboard a Ferris wheel, Roxy and Cian are riding it to avoid being affected by the mist while Roxy strums her enchanted guitar to manipulate the electrical flow to keep the wheel from moving. Cian is observing the action below as he states.

"Suddenly, about 90% of the pulses down there increased."

Roxy looks below and states.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you fuck in a public place."

Cian shakes his head slightly as Roxy tells him.

"Hey, don't be shaking that head at me, ya headless fuck!"

He looks at her again and stoically retorts.

"I have a head and you look at it all the time. My head simply comes off, as I am a dullahan, or half of one at least, so I'm not headless."

Cian detaches his head and places it on a nearby seat that is parked at the window. Roxy then readies her guitar as she strums some notes. She then announces.

"Let's get crazy!"

Roxy kicks down the door and jumps out of the cart while Cian follow her down. Roxy begins playing her guitar faster before they hit ground and she magnetizes herself and Cian while emitting the same charge below so that they land safely. Cian's head isn't around so he isn't affected by the mist while Roxy creates a bubble of electricity around her body that repels it while allowing oxygen to pass through. The two are normally partnered together in Ratings Games because Giras thinks they sync well together. Cian reaches into his shadow and pulls out a pair of silenced automatic pistols as he spins them in his hands and points them at a nearby building and begins opening fire while shooting black bullets that make almost no noise due to the silencers. A clown appears from the building wall that he was shooting at and has multiple bullet holes as it falls over. Roxy continues her playing as she walks over since Cian can't see too perfectly from his distance to the point where can make out precise details. Roxy magnetizes the dead clown and tears apart it's clothing and reveals a hollow metal body. She inspects it as she wonders.

"What the fuck is thing? Piece of shit, it is."

She is smart enough to make out the core on the back and sees a bullet hole on it. She immediately deduces that this is the weak point and she points to the spot and Cian can see from above as his body can tell what she is referring to.

Elswhere, Asia and Aina have fallen victim to the mist as Asia has wandered off to find Issei, Aina on the other hand wonders where her own boyfriend is. She sits on a bench and fantasizes about him and she hears someone say.

"Aina!"

She turns and sees a young man with combed black hair with green eyes wearing a white coat over a white dress suite with a black tie and brown pats with brown shoes. He is El, her boyfriend and uses the name Edwin Longate at school. He has a smile on his face as he says.

"I decided that being with you was more important."

Aina smiles with a blush as he doesn't fully explain himself as she asks.

"Do you mean it?"

They embrace as he answers.

"Of course, you're my whole world, Aina Argento."

Aina's eyes become a little weary as she thinks.

"… _My name isn't Argento.."_

She ignores this, but unbeknownst to her, she is actually in the arms of Diodora as she proceeds to follow him as he has a big smile on his face as thinks.

 **"** _I think I might want more than one. I can't take Asia because of my orders, but maybe two from this time will suffice."_


	55. Chapter 55

Ch. 45 Amusement at the Park

Issei and Koneko are still on the boat ride and she's making cat noises to sound cute as she tries to press her lips to him as he is a little overwhelmed.

" _This is kind of like when_ _ **Kuroka**_ _and bigger Koneko went into mating season…but she can't be as strong."_

Issei is about to put his hand on her flat chest with his Boosted Gear equipped as he thinks.

" _She won't mind if I Dress Break her this once."_

His Gear is about to perform his signature move and then he hears someone shout.

"Issei, you have to dress break me first!"

He looks at sees Asia who has a flustered look as she is running from the side of the ride and hops into the water. She walks to the boat and Koneko gets out and tells her.

"He's on a date with me, not you."

Asia gets defensive as she states.

"Only because I said he could!"

This escalates into a plain argument that demeans Issei a bit, not that he minds. Then, someone breaks down part of a wall, and it is Xenovia equipped with Ascalon as she stabs it into the ground and says as she makes her way to the boat.

"I've decided that today is the day that you give me your seed, Issei."

She gets to the boat while Asia and Koneko are arguing. Xenovia actually takes off her shoes and grabs one of her socks she immediately gets into the boat and shoves the sock down Issei's throat as she whispers.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to make too many noises while we intercourse."

The arguing just further escalates as Koneko and Asia now notice as Xenovia is preparing to take off her shirt. This only leads to more problems.

Outside, the amount of people not in the open area becomes more apparent as the mist has caused them to seek private area. Seiken awakens on the ground as he was knocked out by something a little bit ago has a sore head as he tries to come out of what happened. He then notices the pink mist as he awakens and jumps on the roof of a nearby stand to avoid it. He sees Irina on a nearby stand as well. She saw what was happening to Xenovia and got out of the way as well. Seiken jumps between the roofs to get closer to her. He joins her and looks around as notices someone is missing. He looks around and asks with a slight panic.

"Where's Yasuko?"

Irina can't answer as she doesn't know she has her Excalibur Virtue in hand while Seiken summons his katana and takes off his blazer revealing his vest and then puts on his fingerless gloves. He then says.

"We can't breathe that mist. It causes hallucinations."

Irina then asks.

"What do you think we should do then?"

Neither has an answer until they hear the cords of a guitar getting louder as Roxy spins around while being chased by five clowns with razor-sharp claws. Roxy is using her magnetized body to hover above the ground and move much faster than normal and isn't restricted by gravity. She then strums her guitar very hard creating an electrical burst causing the clowns to be sent flying into the air and they are each shot once in the core and are instantly defeated. Irina has never seen Roxy and doesn't know her at all, but Seiken recognizes her as he states.

"Roxy is here. Which means Cian can't be far. This is a very good turn of events."

Irina looks at her and asks.

"Is she some kind of strong devil?"

Seiken nods and explains.

"Giras has her peerage in teams at all times. Roxy and Cian are just two of them, but they work well together because they understand each other's powers, but Angela doesn't appear to be with them. I think we should leave her alone. Roxy has a bad temper, and they'll make short work of the enemies."

Irina goes with what he suggests as they move from roof to roof. After some minutes of jumping, they have nowhere else to go and have no choice but to dive into the mist. Seiken can hold his breath for a couple of minutes, and Irina can do the same. They hope to find a place where the mist isn't present. They prepare for this as they jump towards the ground and into the mist.

From a control center, Diodora watches as he has Yasuko, Aina, and even Chromia in restraints and unconscious as he plans to take them while everyone watches. He then says.

"But it would troublesome to have that angel and that dragon coming in and ruining the surprise. Fortunately, I have methods."

He snaps his fingers and a pair of young girls who are former exorcists in training appear and are both wearing a pair of eye masks wearing the same outfit as Alexandra appear before him as he points to the screen and they understand what he means.

Roxy and Cian are still making quick work of the clowns but they can't seem to see an end in sight. Cian from the top of the Ferris wheel now has a good idea where the enemy is and he has his body signal to Roxy as she can see him through his electrical aura that surrounds his body and she understands. He disappears into the shadows once more as he has to get back to his head before the enemy has the chance to find it. He gets to it as he sneaks to the cart and puts it back on his body as he prepares to go more full force with his vision back.

Roxy is jumped by multiple enemies to which she sighs and says.

"Cockers gotta learn the hard way."

She swiftly plays a rift creating a tornado of lighting while spinning and ends her playing temporarily and announces while the clowns soar across the sky completely burned and twitching from the electricity.

"In the eye of the tornado, I blow you away!"

She then immediately resumes her playing and actually starts singing this time.

"You'll grow to loathe my name; you'll hate me just the same"

She figures that Cian will simply follow her once he catches up and continues on her way. Cian, on the Ferris wheel, then hears something.

"Two more pulses, not like the others are moving."

He has to catch up to Roxy and inform her.

Issei has escaped the boat ride and is now moving through the mist without too much trouble He wonders what is going on with the girls. They are still arguing back in the water. While he likes getting attention, this isn't right. He then hears a familiar voice saying a more seductive tone.

"Issei"

He wonders.

"Rias?"

He moves closer to the voice as it might be the younger Rias being here as well. This makes him a bit excited as he wouldn't seeing Rias act like this while they're alone. He doesn't know where he is but he opens a door and what's inside greatly shocks him. It is a bedroom filled with the pink fog and covered in red and heart décor. He looks around and on the left side of this room is a bed in the shape of a heart and Rias is sitting on it completely nude and has chocolate on her chest as she says.

"I was going to have chocolate cheesecake ready for us, but I spilled the chocolate on my breasts, and need help cleaning."

Issei now has steam coming from his body as he happily jumps in. Unfortunately, Diodora watches from the monitors as Issei actually enters a bathroom as he sarcastically says.

"Lick them all clean, Red Dragon Emperor."

He chuckles and then laughs at his trick. Issei is going to be distracted for a while as Diodora intentionally didn't mess with him to throw him off.

Raezal awakens inside of a coffin inside the ride he and Chromia were riding and is currently trying to break out of it. He'd use his flames, but he'd risk burning the ride down and possibly hurting innocent bystanders.

In a building which appears to be an exhibition hall for certain events, Irina and Seiken are here as they have found the one building with an area where the mist can't seep through so they do this to breath again. As they have breathing space no, Irina asks him.

"You've dealt with this before?"

Seiken nods and explains about his fight with Raynare. Irina tries to think of something and then suggests.

"We can't hold our breaths forever, and the other aren't going to be too much help. Then again, from you told me, Roxy and that Cian should be handling the lesser threats. I think we shoud just make our way to the control center while ignoring everything else."

Seiken likes the idea as he thinks she's on the right track and says.

"I've missed working with you, Irina. You've always been like a second mom to me."

Irina smiles as she gets a glow in her eyes as she says.

"Really!?"

Seiken nods and explains.

"Yeah, I hate working for Leonis Maxwell. He's a good tactician, but he's also highly intolerant."

Before Seiken can explain any further, the two servants burst through a nearby window with one holding a rapier and the other a lance. They immediately attack without warning but Irina and Seiken aren't amateurs as they immediately have counters and blocks. Seiken spins his sword while Irina jumps out of the way. The two masked girls don't introduce themselves as they are only here for one thing. Once they lure Seiken and Irina close enough to a ledge, the two girls proceed to actually blow themselves up as the explosions blast Seiken and Irina to floor below. They don't have time to respond as they fall to the floor below. The two are a bit disturbed by that sudden burst. Irina particularly disturbed as she says.

"They just…blew themselves up, and they didn't even hesitate."

Irina has done missions where she wasn't 100% sure she'd survive, but that was horrible. They then realize that they are on the ground where the pink mist could reach as they inhale it. Diodora, of course sees this, and says.

"Now let's see what happens when a little research meets hearing adjustment."

After recovering from the shock of the incident Seiken and Irina are now under the influence of the mist, yet they aren't acting any differently. This is apparent when Seiken says.

"I think this mist must be becoming less potent after this long, but we shouldn't stick around."

Irina turns to face but her expression becomes that of a bit shocked when she says.

"What did you say to me?"

Seiken is a little confused, but repeats himself, but what Irina hears is different.

"I said, that's what people who serve Michael deserve a meaningless death. Just like you, you failure"

Irina immediately rebukes this tell Seiken, and he hears it differently.

"What am I a failure of? I thought you said I was like a second mother to you, so why would say that?" ..You just think you're better than me don't you, but you're just a traitorous devil like your mom."

Seiken hears this and becomes just as shocked as he tells her.

"I thought you and my mom were best friends? No, what do you mean traitorous devil?" .I'm saying what I've thought for years, Irina, that because of you, Saya abandoned me and just because you couldn't be a little defiant.

Irina becomes infuriated as she tells him.

"If I'd known that this is what would happen, I would have never become an angel. If I could undo all the stuff my future self did, I would." .I'm saying that Saya trusted you and you thought it was fine to stab her in the stomach when she needed you.

Seiken then puts his thumb on the tsuba of his sword as he clenches and says as he flicks it partially open and declares.

"Saya went too far, and I panicked. I'm not proud of what I did, but tell me what you would have done in my position!" You went too far, Irina, and we all paid for it. Giras' eye, Touji's life, and almost your other children including your unborn one. We all paid the price for your stupidity!

Irina points her Excalibur Virtue at Seiken while pulls out his katana as Irina tells him.

"I thought of all people would understand, Seiken. I really hoped that would be true. I guess I was wrong… I'm an angel that serves Lord Michael, and it is my duty to slay devils. I thought maybe I could change that, but I was wrong…

 **Irina vs Seiken BGM: Swipe of Sword from Devil May Cry 4**

Irina lets out her wings while Seiken summons his gauntlets and greaves as they charge at each other. Diodora laughs at this with eyes opened as he says.

"With any luck, those two will kill each other. In the mean time…I think I'll help myself to that girl with orange eyes seeing as my two playthings has to be useful outside the bed."

Cian is moving but he stops as the two heartbeats he was chasing have suddenly stopped and he doesn't know what happened entirely, but he deduces that they were silenced. Due to this, he ponders what to do next. He then notices more clowns appearing and wonders more about this.

"So many foes, artificial….hiring us…"

As he ponders, a person emerges from his shadow, Angela Lovecraft, the Daemon Poet. She immediately says.

"They hired you and your ear cancer producing leader and prepared immeasurable forces to prevent any problems."

Angela is then assaulted from behind by clowns, but a mass of tentacles made of shadows emerge from the ground, grab the clowns, and are pulled into the shadow as she simply says.

"Unseen Evil: Great Old One prelude."

Angela then says.

"We have no real business here, I've scouted the area and the enemy is Diodora Astaroth, a rather weak devil if I may say so."

Cian ask her out of assurance.

"What are his plans, if they make sense."

Angela adjusts her glasses and answers.

"Apparently he plans to rape Aina Hyoudou, Yasuko Hisui, and Chromia Matus, but I do not believe he fully comprehends who he's dealing with. Still, I suppose these clowns will cause more problems if left unchecked."

Cian nods as he drops his pistols into his shadow and pulls out a pair of tmps without too much emphasis on silence as this a cleanup job. Roxy is still below making quick work of her foes without skipping a beat.


	56. Chapter 56

Ch.46 An Easy Reveal

 **BGM: Swipe of Sword from DMC4**

Irina and Seiken are clashing as their swords as sparks fly from the blades. Irina jumps backwards and raises her sword to the sky as small bullets of light erupt from the blade and shoot at Seiken as he spins his sword to block them, but the sheer amount of bullets allow for a few to hit him creating a couple of cuts on his chest and arms, but the rest are dispelled. Seiken, with his gauntlets and greaves, punches the ground the ground creating a blinding light as Irina is temporarily blinded, but she can hear him as she readies her sword.

The sounds of Seiken's footsteps die as she can no longer hear him, he tricks behind her and punches her in the side shattering part of her pelvis. Irina manages to fly to the upper floor again making the mists effects disappear, but it is too late. Seiken tells her from below.

"I was trained to defeat anything. Don't take me for an easy mark."

Irina feels her side as it has a big bruise on it now from being punched. She looks at her sword and it has a yellow hue around the base of the blade as Irina grips it and swings the blade towards Seiken as the yellow hue causes the blade to glow as the ground below his feet turns to sand and his feet begin sinking. He tries to trick out but can't. Irina watches this as is recovering from his punch. Seiken then equips his Boosted Gear Variant and announces.

"Balance Breaker: Dragon Trigger!"

His body is covered with his scale mail with the coat extension still being included without his red coat, and he jumps out of the sand without too much trouble and when he gets high enough, he grabs his sword and performs his judgment cut as Irina's chest is covered in slash wounds. He reverts back to his standard form without exhausting too much power. Irina stands up as she swings her sword creating a stream of light sends Seiken, who is still in air, flying out of the building creating another hole in the wall as she follows him.

Diodora in his area is now smiling as he prepares to have fun with Yasuko since he's confident Seiken and Irina are going to kill each other. But he wants to be sadistic so he makes her wake up along with Aina and Chromia. He smirks as he says.

"Always fun to have an audience."

Outside in the mist, Angela and Cian have decided to do something about this mist. She gets him to expand their shadows for length and then she uses her magic as she says.

"Outer God: Black Pharaoh: silence"

The sound of a monster howling echoes as the mist is being sucked into this giant black shadow as if it were a void. This frees everyone from the spell, but Irina and Seiken are still fighting each other as they were manipulated differently.

In the command room Diodora is teasing his target by playing with her outfit as he asks.

"Has that dragon really taken your virginity? I'm a bit conflicted about sloppy seconds."

Yasuko looks at Diodora with contempt as she asks.

"Do you think I'm going to suddenly become yours just because of advances? Do you think I'm afraid of you?"

Diodora then summons his Excalibur as the mist no longer means much to him as he points the blade at Yasuko and states.

"Considering I'm the one holding the sword, you should be afraid."

To his surprise, Yasuko actually starts laughing a bit at him in a mocking manner. This makes him a little mad as says.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. With what I'm about to do, you'll wish you never met that dragon before me."

Yasuko and even Aina starts laughing. Yasuko then stops and resumes her look of contempt as she tells him.

"No, being locked up, not knowing how long until the day you will be sacrificed is much more horrifying. Hearing the screams of other girls as they cry for help that will never come is a noise you never unhear. You are just some random devil who thinks too highly of himself. You make me laugh, but only because I think you're pathetic."

Diodora becomes infuriated as she cuts her face slightly with his sword and tells her.

"Don't you dare laugh at me."

Aina joins in and says.

"What? I thought making girls laugh was a boy's job."

Diodora cuts Aina's face now as he is fed up with their mocking. He notices that Chromia is still sleeping. He walks up to her and grabs her by the hair while saying.

"I thought I made you wake u…"

He lifts her head and her eyes immediately open as she spits webbing onto his face as he immediately attempts to pull it off. Immediately, a loud "ORA" echoes as Aina has her Undine familiar breaks their restraints. She had her glyph ready for this moment. Diodora manages to pull of the web as he sees the girls ready with their abilities. Yasuko is wielding a katana with a blue ornate blade and a whisker-like thread adorned to the hilt. Diodora realizes the girls planned this and asks.

"How did you…with the mist?"

Aina adjusts the collar of her coat as she states.

"My real boyfriend knows my last isn't Argento, but Hyoudou. My mother is the only girl my father married who took his last name."

Diodora summons a few of his clown henchmen to attack the girls, but Yasuko cuts them apart using her sword with some mildly impressive speed. Diodora is in more disbelief as he says.

"But I thought you were weak?"

Yasuko sheathes her sword and explains.

"Yeah, I have a master swordsman for a lover, and I'm NOT going to ask him to teach a few things."

Diodora knows he's in trouble as he points to the monitor and states.

"I have everyone in the park under my control, and if you try to attack me, I'll have them all killed. You wouldn't those lives on your conscious? Would you, Aina?"

Confident, Diodora begins laughing as Aina sighs and says.

"Good grief…just try it."

Diodora looks at the monitor and notices the mist is completely gone as Aina explains.

"Looks like you forgot about my sister's peerage being here."

Diodora gets on his knees out of fear as he is now out of options as he hasn't practiced his swords wind abilities. He pleads a little.

"I…I can tell you were Saya's next target is…"

Aina and the other two girls shake their heads as Chromia, Yasuko, and Aina say, in that order and then together.

"You.."

"Can't makeup…"

"What you owe…

"With bribery!"

Aina summons Ashika again and she proceeds to pound Diodora viciously while crying out.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAO!"

 **Okay, I cannot do this enough justice with just these words. For a really good example. Watch the clip from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Jotaro Vs Steely Dan as it the best example of a beat down.**

Diodora is punched mercilessly and then he punched through a nearby wall and out of the command center. Aina and the other two girls are done here as they walk out of the center to rejoin their friends.

Irina and Seiken are still fighting as Irina is feeling more pain from being cut by his holy-demonic sword but he barely feels anything from being cut by her Excalibur. They are attacking each other as their blood falls to the ground. They are starting to run out of breath after this clashing. Seiken then states.

"Why do refuse to be a little defiant? The kind of defiance that saves people's lives."

Irina has had it with that one response as she retorts.

"Rebellion leads to nothing but violence. I won't disobey and turn on my faith… _Wait..is that.."_

Seiken begins running over to Irina as they clash swords once more creating sparks that char the ground below their feet. They then try to push more, but Seiken instead grips his swords hard and manages to swing it hard enough to send Irina's sword flying out of her hand and then proceeds…and time seems to slow down and go back to that day in the village, as Seiken actually stabs Irina through the abdomen with his sword. He then coldly says.

"Foolishness, Irina…(stabs a little hard) foolishness…free will changes everything, and without that, you cannot change anything…(stabs her more through as get closer) let alone your fate."

He then pulls out his sword as Irina falls to the ground as he actually grabs her rosary and tears it off her neck as she reaches for it, but he slashes her hand as she falls. Seiken walks over to her Excalibur and pulls it out while appearing to walk away. He then looks at her body as she lies in defeat. He then runs over and impales her to the ground as he states.

"I'm taking this. When you learn to be defiant, take it back from me."

Seiken walks away leaving Irina utterly defeated as she begins to lose consciousness. As Seiken walks, he thinks.

" _Saya…I promise to set things right for everyone."_

Irina was found by the others later and healed by Asia. Her injuries weren't too severe, but she needs time to recover. She didn't tell them about her and Seiken's fight. Despite what Diodora did, Seiken did and still does harbor some hatred towards angels and Irina for their past transgressions. Neither of them wants to cause any conflict. Irina told them she was attacked by an enemy. Seiken has gone missing as he hasn't been seen in the park since the fight.

At the moment, Issei is trying to get medicine for his tongue from Roxy as she has the medicine bag at the moment, and he says with slight embarrassment.

"What does it matter what I was licking?"

He starts coughing and he utters.

"Toilet…"

Roxy puts her hand to her ear and asks.

"Uh what was that? I couldn't hear you very well."

Issei puts out his hand and states.

"Who cares what it was. I want the medicine for my tongue. So hand it over."

Cian looks Roxy and tells her.

"I think I heard him say toilet."

Roxy gets near his ear and whispers.

"I actually already know. I just love giving him shit about it."

Issei becomes more embarrassed as Roxy starts laughing and says.

"Hey! Did someone already tell you!?...Friggin bitch!"

Issei turns around as he is ready to walk away as she was just messing with him. Roxy stops him while still chuckling as she tells him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll hook you up right now, man. If you don't take of that, it'll get infected."

Issei turns around and Roxy does her own fake coughing while going.

"Hm…Toilet….You licked a toilet."

Issei is just beet red as Roxy falls to her knees and starts laughing even harder and even pounds the ground. Cian goes to the girls to check on them as he has no sense of humor when it comes to his partner's antics. All of the girls save for Yasuko who vanished with Seiken, are around Irina to treat her wounds. Koneko is standing here as she wants to know what happened. Cian explains what he knows about the mist.

"Me and Angela think that the mist is some kind of hallucinogen, and the user can manipulate the senses of sight, smell, sound, and potentially taste, considering the Red Dragon Emperor. It also explains why Seiken Quarta attacked miss Shidou here."

The others become shocked as Irina wanted to keep from them. Xenovia in particular is shocked as she asks.

"Did Seiken really do this to you!?"

Irina looks away and that answers it for her. Xenovia stands up and is about to chase after him for an answer. Cian stops her and reiterates what he said.

"I said, sound. They were probably being manipulated to fight with each other. Likely because Diodora was afraid of you two."

Asia compliments Cian's knowledge, but he replies.

"I'm actually not that smart compared to my peers, but I do retain a lot of information from Angela. She's the real brains from what happened here."

Irina then remembers why she and Seiken fought and it hits her.

"Does that mean that Saya could be being manipulated like me and Seiken were?"

Aina tries to says.

"Irina, I really don't think…."

Irina stands up despite her injuries and states.

"Yes, that must the case. This explains why she's working for such horrible people."

Irina runs off on her own as Xenovia attempts to chase after her, but she is held back by Aina who shakes her head. They leave everything as is. Until a voice says.

"That was rather boring. I expected so much more from Diodora."

They look up and see Loki standing neatly on a nearby pole holding his sword. Issei pulls out his Boosted Gear while Xenovia takes up Ascalon as she was given it earlier before arriving at the park for an emergency. Roxy and Cian take up their weapons and actually point them at the group. Roxy has an unhappy look as she says.

"Sorry, mates, but Giras' orders are clear. No one fights Loki."

Cian points his guns towards them and nods. Issei understands what Giras is doing; she can't risk anyone harming her brother. Loki shrugs a bit as this just means less trouble for him. They ask why he is here and he answers.

"I was curious about what going to transpire her is all, but it was disappointing. His plan was much too simple and easy to dismantle. Really, I would have done much better."

Issei gets mad as he asks.

"Oh yeah, then what is your plan?"

Loki turns his face towards the sky and ponders and answers.

"I'm not going to tell you."

This gets the others just as mad and he adds.

"I'm not going to tell you that I'm going to use my new valkyrie to free Kokabiel and steal his power for myself."

Loki immediately disappears leaving everyone just baffled as that was too easy even for Loki. Moreover, Roxy and Cian clearly heard what he said. With all this said and done, the group decides to leave this park for now. Diodora survived his beating, but was abandoned by Pleiades and his Excalibur confiscated. As for Raezal…

"Hey, can anyone hear me? I really have to use the bathroom!"

He remained in the coffin for a few more hours until the police arrived to investigate the strange occurrence.


	57. Chapter 57

CH. 47 The First Tale of the Nekomata

 **Two Day Later**

Both Kurone and Shiroka have recovered from their injuries and regained consciousness after having that elixir being purged from their bodies. Camilla isn't as fortunate as the crash through the building wall nearly broke her neck, so she has to take it easy for a while, but she is conscious. The two are up and stretching while figuring out what to do next. This is one of the more rare times when they are actually planning together. However, they can't agree on anything. Kurone wants to find Loki and force him out of Kai while Shiroka wants to find out his true motives first. Instead, they go to each other's rooms to figure out their own issues.

Nobody knows where Seiken and Irina are since the park incident. But they decide to leave them be since worrying about them won't do much since they are more than capable of handling themselves.

 **Unknown Location**

Seiken is training on a Cliffside in the underworld with Yasuko accompanying him. He asks her while he does pull ups.

"Why didn't you stay at residence? I'm planning on returning soon enough."

Yasuko is pouring herself a drink from a thermos and answers her love.

"Because I wanted to. Do I need a better reason to be with you?"

Seiken shakes his head as he prepares for his exhaustion training. This is where he trains once he's at the point of exhaustion.

 **Unknown Location**

Irina is traveling around under the impression that Saya is somehow being manipulated by Pleiades. With this thought in mind, Irina is trying to find her and figure out a way to free her. She is happy to have this thought as it may mean that she has a chance to make things right with her daughter after all.

 **Pleiades Place**

Saya is attending a doctor checkup with Raynare as she has to take weekly checkups to see if the baby is developing at a healthy rate. It also a way to see if she is even remotely planning anything funny while no one is looking. Raynare is sitting in a comfortable bed with gold colored sheets as a doctor checks on her with Saya simply watching from the doorway. Pleiades walks over to Saya and asks her in a polite manner.

"How is she doing? Raynare I mean."

Saya looks over and answers formally.

"The doctor is seeing everything as fine for the moment. She hasn't done anything that could harm the baby."

Pleiades looks into the room herself and nods. She then asks Saya.

"Do you hate being her bodyguard?"

Saya looks at the ground and doesn't answer. Pleiades understands her disciples feelings about guarding someone who hurt her father, and tells her.

"Just bear with it a little longer. I will find someone to take your place as her guard."

Raynare is then left alone as she tells the group she wants to sleep. They oblige as Pleiades acknowledges that expecting mothers need their rest. Under her sheets, Raynare contemplates her moves, if any.

" _I can't go back to my kind, I can't sell these pricks out to the underworld, and I sure as shit can't go to Michael…This sucks so much. I can't do anything except let this brat in my body grow."_

Pleiades sits back in her throne as her elite core is gathering which includes Freed, who is now recovered, Saya, Shalba, and Anna. They are still gathering more followers in the meantime, and their other elite is handling his business. Pleiades announces to them.

"As you all know, I have crossed out Diodora Astaroth out of our ranks. He still bears the star Pleione despite his expulsion. I did this because he overstepped his boundaries and his mist actually caused some people to be hospitalized due to various reasons. His Excalibur will need to be taken back eventually, but for the moment, we have a bigger issue."

Shalba quivers behind his armor as his entire body is still clad in this dark armor. Anna asks her master.

"Lady Pleiades, why is it that Shalba must wear that armor?"

Pleiades snaps her finger and Shalba stands up straight and removes his helmet revealing his face. His hair is just as it was before his death, but it is a sickly gray, his skin is also the same color as blue veins are visible on his face and his eyes are red. Pleiades explains.

"The rebel years ago made me uneasy about recruiting these entitled devils. Adjustments had to be made and Shalba's resurrection was…more difficult. I intend to recruit the deceased Miss Leviathan as a member of our group, and we should expect a similar result."

The elites wait for the next announcement as she explains.

"It has been brought to my attention that the spy, Kairyu Gremory, has fallen under the control of Loki. I did not think this would happen, but it did. My folly has led to the return of a potential threat to our cause. As penance for this mistake, I wish to ask Saya, my disciple, and Macha, bearer of the star of Maia, to rectify this problem for us."

The two chosen warriors stand up as Pleiades states.

"I have chosen the both of you as you may have to cooperate with the Red Dragon Emperor's children and allies. I believe that the two of you are the best to negotiate with them if it comes to that."

With this, their meeting is concluded and Saya along with Anna stand up as they prepare to leave together. On the way to their warp point, Saya asks her ally.

"Do I know you from somewhere? 

Anna smiles a little as she answers.

"I'm sure you'd find my file in the Nero Angelo archives."

Saya thinks for a second and realizes who this girl is as she says.

"You aren't…from two years ago?"

 **Nero Angelo Archives**

The archive room is within the Nero Angelo base as a place where all the members and their mission details are kept for monitor purposes. Xenovia is here with Camilla by the formers request. She is looking through the files of each member. Irina's file is in here as she is the former advisor and it says she participated in a total of 8 missions as the advisor. She sees Seiken has completed 49 missions while Camilla completed 43. Shiroka has completed 38, and Leonis has participated in 5 missions as advisor. But there is one more file in this place that Xenovia doesn't understand. She approaches Camilla, who is eating a piece of Asia's pizza, and asks.

"Who is this?"

Camilla looks at the file and then puts on a downed look as she answers.

"This is one of our previous candidates, she didn't make it."

Xenovia then reads the file and it says:

 **Name: Anu Macha**

 **Age: 15**

 **Status: KIA**

 **Superb potential and fine skill in magic. Went on 1 mission and was killed in action by enemy. Partnered with Shiroka Tenjou. Mission ended is success**

Xenovia is a little surprised at this file as she says.

"She was only fifteen… even younger than me."

Camilla then tells her mother in a very concerned tone.

"Please don't talk about this to Shiroka. She really hates talking about her."

Irina apparently made the report that the mission the two girls went on. In her room, Shiroka is looking at the ring blade mounted on her wall as she has a habit of staring at it from time to time. That mission is one that will always haunt her until the day she dies.

 **Two Years Ago: Somewhere in Spain**

Shiroka is arriving at an airport dressed as a nun in training. She is here as her induction mission into Nero Angelo. She looks around as she is assigned a partner who is supposed to be dressed in a similar manner. She searches around the airport and sees someone waving to her from a burger place inside the airport. It is a girl dressed exactly like her with medium orange hair and light yellow eyes and with a drink in the other hand. Shiroka understands that this girl must be her partner for this mission.

Shiroka sits at the table and the girl immediately introduces herself.

"Name's Anu Macha, but everyone calls me Anna since my name is so strange."

Shiroka is a bit overwhelmed by this girl's energy as she also introduces herself.

"I'm Shiroka Tenjou. I'm a candidate for Nero Angelo, and I assume you're my partner."

Anna nods her head and then asks her in a quiet tone.

"Is it true that you're a nekomata?"

Shiroka explains.

"Mostly, but I half dragon too, but I do have a tail and ears."

Anna's eyes light up as she says.

"That's so cool. I've never met a real nekomata before….I've decided, I'm gonna call you Kitty from now on."

They barely know each other, and Shiroka already has a nickname. She doesn't mind as this Anna girl seems like a good person. They then board a bus together to get to their mission location. Irina and the others have successfully destroyed the demon summoning cult, but at least two of the members are confirmed to still be alive. It is believed that one of them has taken residence in a village outside the main cities in Spain as Michael has heard that some of the residences are disappearing. Men, women, and children have gone missing, so the two girls are to locate and neutralize the member. There is a church in town so the girls can pass off as nuns. It is believed that the group chose areas like rural towns and isolated villages due to being more cut off from big society and it was easier to move around it.

The two girls talk to each other during their bus ride. They find that they have a bit in common, especially when Shiroka asks.

"Why do you want to join Nero Angelo, Anna?"

Anna looks out the window and points to the nature they see outside and answers.

"Because I love places like this, and I want to preserve peace and turn our factions into a place like this, quiet, peaceful, and full of life. I was born a devil, and I'll die a devil. But I don't want anyone to think I'm evil or dirty because of that. I want the world to know that Anu Macha is a hero of justice and peace….(blushes) that must have sounded really corny huh?"

Shiroka shakes her head and smiles as she explains her reasoning.

"No, I completely understand you. I want to join because I just want to put an end to all the bias prejudice that devils get from angels and their followers. I hate discrimination and want to make a difference."

Anna puts her arm around Shiroka and says.

"I like you, Kitty. You get me, so let's make a difference and stop this demon summoning jerkass."

Shiroka is in full agreement as she feels like she's made a very good friend in this girl. They also have to use fake names in the village to avoid being suspected of being from different countries entirely and to seem more religious. Anna's name is Anna Michaels and Shiroka is being called Charlotte Travers. They are dropped off in front of a road through a forest full of trees where the leaves are falling. At the entrance, the two girls are a little nervous as there will be danger on this mission if the information is correct. Shiroka looks at her new friend and says.

"If you're ready, then I'm ready."

Anna nods with a smile as the two enter the forest. On the road to the village, Shiroka hears something nearby and turns her head as Anna asks.

"You hear something, Kitty?"

Shiroka nods as Anna produces a ring blade made of solid steel with a purple rim and equips it. Shiroka equips her energy claws. They both hear a noise and a man covered in bite marks appears. He is on the verge of death as he mutters.

"Snakes…la…snak…dan…vil…"

The man falls over and dies. Shiroka wants to move on, but Anna stops her and says.

"We can't just leave this man here. We gotta take him to the village with us, so we can bury him."

Shiroka doesn't feel it too necessary, but Anna feels strongly about it, so she agrees to it as the two girls carry the body with them. Naturally, the two aren't met with favorable greetings from the village people upon arrival as the deceased man had a family. The village mostly consists of brick and wooden houses with farmers at every corner. Despite coming with a dead body, the two girls are eventually warmly welcomed as they are invited to dinner to the man's family. As the man's wife explains.

"We are very sad about my husband, but we are very grateful that you at least brought him to us. He's been missing for days."

Anna adds to it by explaining.

"We saw it happen, and we couldn't just leave there. He deserved to at least be buried."

The wife nods as she is very pleased that the girls did this for her husband, but the girls don't mention his last words. They are fed a good meal, and then enter the church as their residence for the mission. They feel uneasy about staying in a church, but Michael has allowed them to pass for the time being due to their potential induction. The church is fully stocked with a number of sisters and a rather nice priest.

The two girls spend the night sleeping after a long trip and have to share a room with each other. They don't mind this as they are getting along very well. The next day, the girls are scouting the area around the village. They are currently wearing exorcist uniforms while scouting to make mobility easier. The forest around the village has blood stains on plants, torn parts of clothing, and decayed flesh being eaten by maggots scattered around the areas. Anna wonders.

"Who or what is doing this to these people?"

Shiroka can't answer as she doesn't answer, but does say.

"Because they're animals, that's why."

It is around this time that they notice the body of a dead nun dropped off a nearby cliff with the face torn beyond recognition. The girls then jump down to investigate it. They take account that when they asked, the village said that none of the nuns have gone missing, so this creates concern among the girls as Anna deduces.

"If none of the nuns are missing, then who's this poor girl? I think we got a spy in that village."

Shiroka agrees and adds.

"If that's the case, then why wouldn't anyone notice if any of the nuns where moving around suspiciously?"

The girls bury the body with a marker as they can't cause a stir in the village without proof, but the poor deceased woman deserved to at least be buried. They then continue to investigate the area some more, but don't find anything else. At the end of the day, some more villagers invite the two girls over for supper because they've been a helping hand when not investigating and even helped harvest a bit for the elders so they didn't have to strain themselves. When asked why they helped, Anna answers for the both of them.

"It is the job of the young to help the make the elders lives easier."

Shiroka agrees with her friend and just nods. A few days later of investigating, the two girls are still checking for traces of whatever is doing this to these people. They finally find something that is getting them closer to the truth, a piece of snakeskin on the ground that appears to be the size of a slice of bread. It is then, that they hear a voice saying.

"Oh my, what are you both doing out here with those clothes on?"

The girls turn and see a nun from the village. Shiroka answer as she explains.

"Sister Rosa, we were just playing around and trying to find some wild berries. That's all."

The nun gives them a scolding and tells them.

"You shouldn't be playing out here. You're very fortunate I was searching for firewood and stop you both. You should get back to the village before that nasty snake that bit , we wouldn't you both to die as well."

The girls hear this and become immediately suspicious as Anna asks.

"Sister Rosa, how do you know how Mr. Wells died? When we found him he was on the verge of death and only mentioned a snake to us, and yet you know what happened. Why is that?"

The nun appears to be sweating a bit as she responds.

"Well, I cleaned his wounds before his burial, and I saw the snake bites on his body."

Shiroka interjects with a serious look.

"No, it was Sister Sarah who did that. If I remember right, you were actually gathering wood that day too."

The sister then becomes silent as she begins to put on a more fierce expression as she mutters.

"I can't believe they actually found us out. That bastard angel…"

The nuns face begins to falls to pieces as she rips through her clothes and reveals a mouth like that of a snake with fangs as she lunges at Shiroka, but Anna puts her fingers together and calls out.

"Stalagmite!"

A sharp rock emerges from the ground and impales the monster through her chest and kills her. The girls then notice the monster has purple blood as it runs down the stalagmite. It's appearance is now fully revealed as the creature is revealed to be a subspecies of naga as its hair grows and becomes a shade of purple and it has a long snake tail of blue scales and yellow skin. There is also a green liquid dripping from her fangs as well, must be some kind of venom. Once it is dead, the girls examine the body. The thing the naga said is bugging them as she said "us". They immediately return to the village and that's when they overhear something that seals something in their minds. They bothered to ask anyone about it, but they overhear someone say.

"Father Yakra is such a good man. To think, he's only been here a short time."

The girls then figure out that the town's priest has to be the one they're searching for. They immediately go into the church and sees the priest at the altar with one of the nuns. The priest asks the two girls in polite manner.

"What troubles the two of you? I always have an open ear to my dear children."

Anna immediately tells the priest.

"Cut the crap, Father Judas!"

The priest then says with an offended look.

"Excuse me?"

Shiroka explains.

"We know who you are. The reason the town is missing people, the reason no one noticed any of the nuns acting any different, and the reason why no one questions any of it, it because of you!"

The priest turns around as the girls then ready themselves as the priest says with a more relaxed tone.

"You know, I really thought this would be my safe haven. My friends are dead, my followers are dead, and now one of my nagas is dead. A few people go missing, a few die, and I could just ease their worries with some bible crap. The girls are concerned for the nun at the altar, but the priest snaps his fingers and all of the nuns in the church and the one on the altar surround the girls and there is silence for a little bit. The priest explains.

"That naga you killed was sloppy. She forgot that when you take the place of someone, you have to eat the hair and bones to make sure nothing can be found. That's what the others understand at least."

The nuns then all transform into nagas as well. The problem was much worse than they imagine as they are surrounded. Shiroka equips her variant as the two girls do their best to fight off the nagas, but then in the middle of the fray, Anna is bitten on the arm. Shiroka sees this and attempts to get to her only to be knocked out.

Sometime later, Shiroka wakes up in a dark room with only a candle being lit. Anna is sitting next to her but is in visible pain. She takes off her glove and the area around it is bruised and her veins are green in it. She has been poisoned by the venom. Shiroka gets up and immediately asks.

"Anna, are you alright!?"

Anna nods as she answers.

"It hurts…but I don't think it's fatal."

Shiroka stands up and asks.

"Where are we?"

Anna explains.

"When they knocked you out, they got me too, and took us to the bottom of the church. They said that since we found out, they're going to move to another village, but that this one has to be silenced."

Shiroka stands up and Anna joins her as they aren't going to let this happen, but they can't understand why they left them alive. Probably for sacrifice purposes. The girls still have their weapons as Anna can summon hers as they run outside and see the people fleeing from the nagas. It appears the attack is still early and only a couple of people have been killed.

Shiroka immediately has her claws ready as she jumps in front of a couple of nagas chasing after some children. They attempt to attack he, but she slashes them apart with a forward thrust of her arm that makes multiple slashes as her arm shoots forward.

"Dragon Blade: Lindworm!"

She looks at the children and asks if they are okay, they are, but their parents are trapped in the bell tower. Shiroka lets out her wings and some people see this as she flies to the tower and sees a man and a woman in a corner in front of a drooling naga. Shiroka slashes it across the back getting its attention as she give it the "come on" gesture. The naga rushes at her, but her simply swipes her claw upwards cutting it into sections.

"Dragon Blade: Wyrm!"

In the village, Anna is throwing her ring blade and it cuts a naga in half as it dies instantly. Anna notices the priest running into the woods and chases after him thinking Shiroka has things under control. After some time, Anna manages to catch up to the fake preacher, who stops at a nearby cliff with a bridge out. Anna corners him and tells him.

"It's over, faker, you've lost."

The fake priest then laughs and utters.

"Did I?"

From out of nowhere, Anna is ambushed by more Nagas as they each bite her several times. Anna then mutters.

"I've had enough of the biting!"

Shiroka has finished the enemies with the village and catches up to see Anna swarmed by enemies, but Anna's body begins to emit a reddish aura as she has her rings blade ready. She then begins spinning with her ring blade as a red energy is erupting from her body as the nagas on her appear to begin ripping apart as Anna then shouts.

"Soaring Raptor Blast!"

Then a powerful small explosion happens around Anna's body and the fake priest is sent flying across the cliff and his nagas are shredded apart. Shiroka is happy at this point as it appears her friend has completed her mission. Shiroka gets closer as she says.

"Anna, that was an amazing move. I didn't know you could…"

Anna turns around and she has blood running down her mouth. She smiles and replies.

"Thanks, I created it myself…"

She coughs up some blood. Shiroka immediately becomes concerned as she says.

"Anna, we have get you some anti-venom quickly."

Anna shakes her head as she replies.

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that, Kitty."

Shiroka is about to say something, but Anna explains.

"I'm done for. I'm gonna die any second now. It hurts to breath, it hurts to move, and it even hurts to talk…"

Shiroka then immediately tells her.

"Don't talk like an idiot. You still have plenty of life left to say…"

Anna interrupts and asks her friend for a favor.

"Kitty, I want you to go. I don't want you to see me die. Please, don't see it."

Shiroka is beyond saying anything and Anna simply says one last thing.

"I want you to remember my smile rather than my cold dead face as the last thing you see from me…"

Anna smiles despite her pain, and he knees go weak. Shiroka then runs past her as she gets a glimpse of her friend's face before confirming her mission complete. Anna thinks as she watches her go.

" _Kitty, thank you for being my partner. I know it was only a few days, but I'm proud to have you as my friend..at the end."_

Shiroka races to the other side of the cliff and notices a trail of blood and follows it. Eventually, she finds the fake priest as he sees her and immediately becomes fearful as he falls to the ground and says.

"No, get away from me!"

He begins crawling away. Shiroka clenches her fist as her variant's jewel begins to glow as she says with clear hate in her voice.

"Because of you….because of you…a person, a very good friend of mine, is dead. Yeah, she's dead, and it's because of you that it happened. You're responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people, but they mean nothing compared to the one life you just took."

Shiroka's variant then glows brighter as she begins to produce her scale mail. Her balance breaker has awoken, and upon seeing it, she goes.

"You're kidding me!"

Shiroka looks at the sky as tears fall through her new helmet and she says.

"My power, the power that could have saved Anna, is now woken up….you're kidding me!"

The fake begins screaming as Shiroka raises her claw to the sky and the sound of spilling echoes through the forest.

A bit latter, Shiroka returns to the village through a different route to avoid Anna's body. She is immediately greeted with.

"There she is!"

"It's that devil girl."

"It's her fault this happened!"

Villagers are throwing things at her and shouting offensive things. Like when Saya was attacked. Shiroka then thinks.

" _Anna died to save these people? We should have let them rot."_

A voice then shouts.

"Will you all shut up!"

Shiroka turns around and sees the wife of the deceased man, the family she saved, and the elders. The wife of the deceased man says.

"These girls may be devils, but they risked their lives to save ours."

The father of the family she saved then adds.

"All we did was cower and hide. Yet, these two young girls protected us and destroyed those monsters. If it wasn't for them, we'd have all died for sure."

An elderly woman approaches Shiroka and gently asks.

"Young lady, where is that friend of yours? We sure would like to thank the both of you."

Shiroka, with a heartbroken look lowers her head and points in the direction of the forest and can't say the words, but the villagers all understand. She asks them.

"Please, don't bring her body back. Just bury her somewhere out there."

Shiroka is too distraught to even move right now. She is then comforted by the villagers she protected with their thanks. Later, a man hands her the ring blade and tells her.

"We made a proper grave for her. We also planted flowers. We'll make sure she's never forgotten here."

Shiroka left and made her report to Michael the next day, and Anna's success made her an honorary member of Nero Angelo despite what happened. About a year later, Michael gave Shiroka a photo that was taken from the village. Apparently, they were so grateful for what the two girls did; they actually made a statue of them with the words: Our Saviors written on it. Anna's death is also what caused Michael to become more wary about choosing candidates and it also caused Shiroka to resent her power for not awakening in time. But the ring blade she has mounted on her wall has always reminded her that all dreams are special, no matter how ridiculous they sound. She then says.

"Anna, I'll never let someone I care about die again. I'm gonna stop Loki and save my sisters, no matter what."


	58. Chapter 58

Ch. 48 The Prison

It has been some time since the entire group has reformed, but the time has come. However, they must only take a group of at least eight seeing as how they only have clearance from the fallen angels for a party of eight. Before deciding on their group, Giras asks Odilia her question. They meet in Giras' room and Odilia asks.

"What is your one question that I will answer?"

Giras plainly asks.

"What is Loki in your groups plans? Why bring him back of all people?"

Odilia replies.

"That's two questions, but they relate, so I'll answer both."

Odilia explains to Giras.

"Since it doesn't affect our plans now, Loki was never part of our group to begin with. His body and soul were destroyed by you and your relatives five years ago. However, only one fragment of his soul managed to elude your combined powers. I don't know how or where, but my elder sister managed to obtain this shard. She only intended for it to be used as a means of forging a demonic sword equal to Durandal, and dubbed it Dark Durandal for namesake. It was also made by combining the souls of vanquished devils and damned souls. Loki's soul fragment was merged into the blade with the intent of grating the sword the ability to curse people. We didn't know Loki was strong enough to use the blade to possess your brother. You have my apologies."

Giras cringes a bit as this explanation doesn't satisfy her, but she tell Odilia isn't lying to her. Giras asks her rather casual enemy.

"If Loki is acting outside your group's interest, does this mean you'd be willing to fight alongside us?"

Odilia nods and Giras decides to bring her along. Giras is going to lead the charge on this assault as she won't permit anyone to harm Kai, even if he is being controlled. Seiken and Irina haven't returned, so they're out of the listing. Raezal is with his peerage getting ready for the semi finals of his tournament. While deciding, Giras gets a knock on her door and she lets the person in and it is Issei. He is looking ready for action as he says.

"I'm going with you Giras, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

He isn't mincing words, and isn't wasting his time. Giras simply nods and notices Issei isn't alone as Ezrah walks in as well, and Issei says in a more casual tone.

"My friend here wants to come too."

Odilia is also with Ezrah as the two would actually make a great team since they have worked together, kind of. Giras, Odilia, Ezrah, and Issei are the four currently making preparations for the trip to the seal. Giras would normally bring her peerage, but she can't risk it since their abilities are too much of a danger along with their individual abilities being mainly compliments to each other. In the lobby, Shiroka, Koneko, and Kurone are volunteering as well. Kurone wants revenge for being used, and Shiroka wants to take Loki down because he's threatening a lot of people by just existing. Koneko is coming because she wants a piece as well since Loki has caused too much trouble as well. Asia is coming as well because they may need healing along the way.

Giras is happy to have her team assembled, and explains her plan to them in the Nero Angelo meeting hall, with Camilla's help.

"We're going to Kokabiel's seal in the maximum prison in the Fallen Angel's territory. As some know, this location is rather new since this isn't the first time someone has attempted to break him out, and that he was moved to this location with elite guards watching him. Some of them are among the best fighters that fallen angels have under their ranks. Our goal is to stop Loki from breaking this seal. His ability to curse people is probably what he's hinging on to get through the guards, is what I originally thought. However, Jophiel has informed me that today is a rare day when the guards are off duty as they are on the hunt for a rogue that escaped them. This rogue means nothing to our mission, but since we are going, the fallen angels will not have their other guards on duty out of fear of Loki. The governer-general doesn't want his numbers to decrease as the birth rate of fallen angels and their creation is currently in decline."

Shiroka interjects as she has thoughts on this operation as well.

"As a member of Nero Angelo, this mission may actually further our relations with the angels and fallen angels as well. But that being said, Hilda and Shuri are still under his control. Shuri is our main threat, but Hilda may be hindered by the enclosed area."

Giras shakes her head as she adds.

"No, I think Loki plans to use Gerhilde to break the seal(thinks) _But he musn't know her secret yet, and this gives us the advantage. Hilda, I may have to reveal to able to save you from him."_

Odilia suggests an idea.

"I say me and Ezrah handle Miss Shuri. Me and him should have the best coordination together and understand our abilities."

Giras is uneasy about preparing an assault team for Shuri, but she agrees and then says.

"Okay, with that settled, Issei, Asia, and Koneko, because you know each other better as well, you three will be my assault team against Loki while I handle soul. I have a plan to get Loki out, but I'll need you three to handle his assault. Asia, you will handle their injuries. Shiroka and Kurone, you two will be my backup team. You will handle Gerhilde if she is sent to attack us, and if she isn't I'm counting on you both to get our sisters out of there while we finish off Loki. All of you, be cautious, Loki is overconfident, cruel, and utterly devoid of mercy. He also isn't stupid, and we may have a difficult time with this, but I promise to be there at the front of the charge and never at the back. We will win, and Loki will pay for his transgressions against us."

With everyone in agreement, Issei stands up and shouts.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna some Loki ass…or Kai's…I guess."

Despite his words being slightly confused, everyone gets his enthusiasm and all raise their hands and get ready for their trip to the prison. Issei is feeling uneasy about seeing Loki again after what he pulled the last time they met. He has Asia and Koneko next to him and he feels more confident in himself as he is ready. The others are more than ready, and they prepare to depart.

 **Kuoh Town: Roof of the Hyoudou Residence**

Lucia and her partner, Dante are listening to the group as they prepare for their assault. Dante asks Lucia.

"Should we help them? Loki can cause problems for us as well."

Lucia answers her partner.

"No, we can't reveal ourselves yet. I want to though, but if we screw this up, then our plans will be for nothing."

Dante agrees to stay out of this for now and wait until the right moment.

 **Kuoh Town: Abandoned Church**

Saya is here with Anna as they do know where Loki is heading, but they also have to factor in their situation. Anna has put her mask on and dyed her hair blonde to avoid being recognized b anyone who may know her. Saya asks her ally.

"What was it like being dead?"

Anna looks at the ground and answers.

"It was…a very surreal experience. That's all I can say. Once you've been there, you never forget."

Saya and Anna prepare to depart as they fully ready to cooperate with Issei and his friends. As they prepare to get to their warp point, Irina sees them and attempts to them before they warp, but can't. However, she does manage to get inside the warp before it disappears completely; however….

 **Maximum Security Grigori Facility: Satanael**

This is a closed off dimensional area surrounded by a barrier with a small hole in it for entry. The warden of this prison and the owner is the fallen angel named Satanael, a fallen angel who is said to be one of their strongest. He normally is on guard, but was called by Shihemzai for a full and thorough report about each prisoner and why they're there, for how long, and a lot of other things. The prison is just full of locked up prisoners and a few guards. It a large steel structure with leather straps around the structure. At the entrance, there should be some guards, but there is only a bunch of feathers scattered around.

Issei gets a little uneasy as he suggests.

"Why don't we get some more backup? Your peerage should be good for this."

Giras shakes her head and explains.

"I was only given permission for eight people and no more. If I were to violate this agreement, it would reflect badly on devils. If anyone else besides the eight that have permission to be here, they could also be charged with high treason and thrown in this very prison, and I can't risk it."

The group continues on with caution as Issei and his kids equip their variants to get their charges going but Odilia keeps her unused as Issei paying attention to her. Upon entering the prison, they see a horrible sight, the bodies of the guards are scattered around the lobby and it resembles a battlefield. Asia is the most uneasy about this horrible sight as Issei gets closer to her and says.

"Don't worry; I won't let them touch you."

Kurone happens to spot a box of donuts and decides to take one out of the blue. Koneko asks her niece.

"Is this an appropriate time for a snack?"

Kurone shrugs and responds rather casually."

"It's jelly filled."

Kurone eats the donut in a rather messy manner as some of the purplish jelly drips and falls on her cleavage which she has exposed now after unbuttoning her shirt. She also walks past Giras and now has powdered sugar on her face as she walks into a large room where a bunch of cells are located and she says in a louder tone.

"Oh dear, I spilt some of this slimy jelly on my breasts and my mouth is so full of sugary sweet donut. I may have to take off my clothes and clean them in this big and opened…"

Before she finishes, Kurone smiles as she notices from above a bunch of fallen angels wearing prison uniforms lunging at her. She moves out of the way using her Soru, a technique which allows her to move fast to dodge attacks. The group stops upon seeing this as there are about ten prisoners. Kurone then wipes herself off and tells the prisoners sarcastically.

"Sorry, boys, but I'm off limits."

The prisoners then attempt to pounce her again, but Kurone forms an orb of energy between her palms created from her ki. She then says.

"It's been a little while since I used this move."

She lowers the orb to her waist and kicks it causing it to splinter into small bullets and Kurone announces.

"Splinter Resshuken!"

The splinter bullets engulf the prisoners and their bodies are being blown away as they disappear into a flash of light created from the attack. Issei runs up to Kurone as she has quickly taken care of an obstacle as he asks her in an excited tone.

"Kurone, how did you know? I didn't think you were that smart."

Kurone flicks Issei's head and tells him.

"I'm a bishop in service of Lucifer; of course I'm smart enough to trick some dumb prisoners. Loki came here, and broke the prisoners out to stop us. I just wasted the dumb ones who hadn't seen a woman for decades. That's all."

One of the prisoners actually survived the attack and attempts to crawl away and mutters.

"Crazy…bitch…"

Kurone hears this and uses her Soru to get closer instantly as she asks with a menacing presence.

"What did you call me?"

The prisoner looks at her with fear as she pulls back her leg and then kicks super hard completely obliterating the prisoner's torso. Asia gets in Kurone's face and tells her.

"That was too much, Kurone. You didn't need to be that violent."

Kurone becomes annoyed with Asia and rebukes.

"Shut up. He was planning on forcing himself on me anyway, and he called me a bitch. No one gets away with saying that to me, no one."

Kurone heads off forward as she can tell there are more prisoners on the loose and intends to destroy them before they get a chance to make a move. The prison then splits off into different sections with the signs to each one being blown off. With little options, the groupsplits up with Giras going with Issei and Asia. Shiroka goes with Koneko and, Ezrah with Odilia goes the last direction.

Down their route, Issei states.

"We can't let Loki break out Kokabiel. We can't let those two douches out into public."

Giras looks behind and responds.

"About that, I don't think Loki is here to do that."

Both a little confused, Issei and Asia asks what Giras is talking about, and she explains.

"Think about who he is, he's the god of mischief and he just revealed himself to us. He also knows my secret, and I have to assume he knows Hilda's. I'm only going to tell both of you in confidence as I don't think we'll actually be meeting Hilda on this trip."

Issei and Asia promise not to say anything and Giras asks.

"Do you know why Hilda doesn't use magic?"

Thinking about it, Issei answers.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty weird of her not to. I mean, her mom is probably one of, if not, the best magic user I know."

Asia agrees, but they aren't taking into account the great satans and such. Giras then explains.

"The answer is probably the simple explanation in the world…( _forgive me, Hilda)_ the truth is, she can't use magic at all."

Issei pauses and says.

"That's all? Why is she so shy about it?"

Asia adds.

"Indeed, it doesn't seem too embarrassing to me."

Giras explains to them.

"Try telling that to her. Rossweisse's eldest daughter can't use magic, a girl of valkyrie decent, who can't even so much as light a match with a tiny bit of magic; only to be worsened by a Boosted Gear she originally couldn't use. Surrounded by siblings who can use powerful magic, and then she has a brother who is a magical prodigy. Hilda hated herself for a while because of this to the point where she even tried to hurt herself. I took it upon myself as her sister to comfort her. I convinced her that she didn't need magic to achieve greatness, and that she should focus on what she could do, and she trained to become a dragoon worthy of praise."

Issei interrupts by saying.

"Hold it! I heard that she could use a move called Lancet, isn't that a magical skill?"

Giras shakes her head and responds.

"No, that skill involves using her ki, which is part of who she is. Dragoon skills rely on no magical properties at all. Hilda prides her dragoon abilities, and used her dragon skills to use her otherwise useless Variant."

Issei and Asia had no idea how strongly Hilda feels about her abilities. But this also makes the question about what Loki is really after. Back at the entrance, Saya and Anna are at the split section, and they agree to split up and cover two routes and come back for the third. Irina arrives here some time later, and chooses a path as well.


	59. A quick message

A moment if I may

This is just a message for Azurknight about something that may have been a little miscommunication on my behalf. I would to clarify something I believe got a little confused about the character of Gerhilde. The next chapter is in production right now, but I seemed to have not clarified something in the story that I would like to make clear.

This being that Gerhilde's class of fighter is Dragoon, not Dragon. Keep in mind that she has trained with dragons and her motif is dragon, but her abilities as a dragoon, in theory, is something that anyone who can use ki could use. To be truly literal, dragoon is defined as " _a member of any of several cavalry regiments in the British army"_ by dictionary definition.

In the realm of RPGs, which I'm sure a number of you people possibly play, Dragoons are usually characters that possess an ability called Jump, in which the character jumps high off the ground and descends at a powerful speed that heavily damages foes. I'm also equally sure that a few of you knew this as well.

In the Final Fantasy Wikia, Dragoon is described as " _Powerful physical attackers who wield spears and lances. They wear special armor meant to invoke the imagery of dragons, including helmets shaped like a dragon's head, spikes, and wing and scale designs. Dragoons are sometimes more directly tied to dragons, such as owning them as pets or otherwise befriending them."_

Gerhilde's abilities as a dragoon is her using her ki as a means to increase her physical abilities to perform skills like the lancet technique dragoons are famous for. She also uses her ki for a plethora of techniques like an ability that will appear in the next chapter called Sky Rave and Rising Drive. I know those are two, and I hope this clarified some things. Gerhilde can use actual dragon abilities, but they aren't revealed yet outside her modifications to scale mail like the mouth-piece and the eye boosts.


	60. Chapter 60

Ch. 49 A Moment of Clarity

 **Author's Note- In my message, I said a fight would happen, but I wanted to do this instead as I just got some inspiration from one of my favorite shows that is currently airing.**

 **Years Ago**

Kurone is packing her bags for China as she has been accepted into a very nice school with help from her father and his connections in the underworld, the literal underworld, and by that, his father-in-law the former Duke Gremory. As she packs her bags, Kurone is visited by Giras who tells her.

"You shouldn't have been expelled, Kurone. We all know that."

Kurone just ignores her sister and continues packing. Giras then asks her.

"Why aren't you fighting this? Kurone, we can get you back into Kuoh with the rest of our siblings."

Kurone just responds.

"I'm not interested in going back, Giras. I've had it with that school. I'd rather be labeled a punk than a victim."

Giras simply wants to know.

"Is it because of the blackmail?"

Kurone has her bags packed as she answers.

"No, it's about the five cases of blackmail I've gotten. I'm done with this academy, and I'm done with the blackmailers harassing me. Cause next time, they'll be going to a morgue and not the hospital."

Kurone has never been the most sociable of people as she prefers her privacy, but this in turn caused her to become one of the most desirable girls in her school, and most people turned to blackmail instead of just asking her out. Kurone has injured each one progressively worse, and she's been arrested a couple of times putting a history of violence on her record, but payoffs from her family has kept these incidents quiet. During her time at Kuoh through most of middle school, she was blackmailed five times by multiple people, including a female teacher. She's hoping that she'll get a better school experience in China.

 **Kuoh Academy: Saji's Office**

Saji is playing chess with Sona as he talks to her about his decision to expel Kurone from the academy. It has been bugging him since he did it, and Sona tells him.

"If Kurone insists on being the attacker in this case, then those boys won't have their crime known to the public. If that happens, this school would simply be the one where a delinquent goes, and our reputation would be tarnished."

Saji makes his move as he replies.

"I know, but I can't help but think if Ion was the victim, I don't know what I'd do."

Sona makes her move and explains.

"Our daughter is too intelligent to fall for such childish attempts."

Saji is thinking of his next move and rebukes this.

"Sona, I know how smart our daughter is, she's at the top of her class, but she isn't as confident as you, and we both know that."

Sona makes her next move and says.

"She clearly gets that from you…checkmate."

Saji looks at the board and Sona has him beaten using her bishop to enclose his king. Before leaving for her own business, Sona tells Saji.

"Don't forget, you're a father first, and a headmaster second. That is why I trust Ion to you while I'm not around."

Saji expelling one of Issei's kids isn't an easy decision to make, but he has to think of both his school and Sona. In fact, he doesn't know how the Red Dragon Emperor feels about the situation. In fact….

 **Issei's Trailer**

Issei is dressing a little casually as he is taking off a suit as he grabs a beer from his refrigerator and grabs a bento box with a little note that says "made with my usual love, XOXO and maybe more, Akeno" and smiles as he happily unpacks it. Immediately, as he begins to put a bite into his mouth, a light envelops his trailer as he puts his dinner down and sees Kuroka in his trailer with a serious look on her face as she immediately tells him.

"Issei, get Saji to un-expel our daughter, right now."

Issei sighs as he asks.

"What did Kurone do this time?"

Kuroka explains to her husband about what happened. Issei puts his hand to his head as he can't believe it.

"It happened again?"

Kuroka gets back to the point as she restates.

"Again, tell Saji to let our daughter back into that school. It wasn't her fault, and I want him to undo his mistake."

Issei thinks for a second and then tells Kuroka.

"You know, I actually think this is good for her."

Kuroka is a little surprised by this answer as she says.

"Excuse me? I must be going deaf, because I thought I heard you just say that you think that expelling our daughter was the right move."

Issei repeats what his says and explains.

"We can't let Kurone keep hurting people like this. I'm not saying it was cool what those boys did, in fact, if I ever meet them, they'll wish they born junk-less . But she has to learn to be less violent with humans."

Kuroka's eyes become more made as she simply wants to know.

"Why should she? I trained her…."

Issei immediately retorts.

"You taught her to fight, not send punks to the morgue."

Kuroka shows visible anger when she snaps and tells him.

"I taught her to care of anything that threatens her, and what do you know about what I teach her anyway? It's not like you do anything for her as her father!"

Issei stands up and snaps back at her.

"Yeah, well all you've been teaching her is how to fight and kill things! What did you do when she got expelled? You probably just bitched and moaned about it until Rias' dad did something about it!"

Kuroka is tempted to attack, but holds it back as she takes a breath and tries to calmly respond.

"I'm not a freaking bank or made of money, Issei. I had to do something to make sure our daughter could have a real life."

Issei gets closer and adds.

"I want our daughter, no, all of my kids to have a nice life, but the truth is, if she's being blackmailed at that school, I think getting expelled is a good thing for her."

Kuroka, upon hearing that logic, thinks a bit differently as she doesn't speak for a minute. Issei then presses her head against his chest and rubs her hair and calms down as he explains.

"I'm sorry it got to that point, but I really do think this is a good thing because now she can start fresh in a new school with entirely new people."

A little while later, Issei is lying in his bed with Kuroka at his side as she asks.

"Is Kurone's school a good one?"

Issei wonders and he turns his head and Rias is lying at the opposite side as she answers for him.

"It's a good school and we the paperwork is already processed. Kurone's new school is almost as good as Kuoh."

This makes Kuroka and Issei happy. But that's not where this story ends. You see, the people who blackmailed Kurone had a habit of going missing some time after they're released from the hospital. Those three boys and one of those boy's parents went missing. Here's what happened.

 **Kuoh Town: Residence**

Those three boys had their incident covered up so their parents have no idea what happened. They think that Kurone assaulted them, so they're pressing for charges. The boys are currently upstairs having a sleepover. Then the doorbell can be heard as the father of the house goes to answer the door. Upon answering, he asks.

"Who is the…"

Immediately, his face is touched by a red Boosted Gear Variant and his body slightly glows red as a small explosion can be heard. The wife goes to check it out and sees a young woman she doesn't recognize with her husband nowhere in sight. This young woman is Giras and there is some small residue in the air that quickly fades, disappears, and she has a completely unemotional look as she asks the wife.

"Where are those boys?"

The wife asks about her husband, but Giras repeats her question and starts walking closer, but Giras just touches her as well and her(the wife's) body explodes without any blood or any gore being left as her body is destroyed completely to every cell. Giras thinks.

" _They should have raised their kid better."_

Giras walks up the stairs of the house as she can see the light coming from one of the doors. The boys are in this bedroom and are staring at candid pictures they took from inside the girls locker room. Giras opens the door with her variant without breaking it down as she looks at the boys, who immediately recognize her from her uniform as she in her last year of school. She looks at the photos and notices there are pictures of her sisters in middle and high school. Giras growls and says.

"It wasn't enough to harass Kurone, you have the nerve to think about harassing my other sisters."

Minutes later, the boys have no chance to scream as Giras leaves the house without leaving any evidence behind, no bodies, no DNA, and no witnesses. Gerhilde actually took these cases, but never could figure out what happened to the missing people because without the bodies, there could be no official ruling. This is one of Giras' most secretly kept techniques, perfect destruction. It is her second best skill where she destroy matter down to the cellular level and leave nothing behind.

Giras has never been a suspect as the public doesn't know about her extended family and she will not permit anyone to threaten her family's stability. Giras has disposed of everyone who has ever blackmailed Kurone without anyone else knowing, not her parents know. Her peerage doesn't know either. After the village incident with Saya, she won't allow anyone who tries to harm her siblings to live any more.


	61. Chapter 61

Ch.50 Ballad of Fallen Angels

 **Years From Now**

Odilia is being formally introduced to Ezrah for the first time as he communicates to her as Almus wearing his star outfit without his mask. Her sister tells her in an empathetic tone.

"This is Ezrah, but he'll be known as Almus to our people. Please be kind to him, Odilia. He's had a difficult time until now."

While still under Pleiades' influence, Ezrah doesn't question his loyalties, but does have genuine interactions with Odilia as she approaches him softly and extends her hand and introduces herself formally. Ezrah smiles a bit as she asks him.

"What faction is your family from, devils, humans, or fallen angels?"

Ezrah lets out his wings and Odilia lights up at seeing them as she states in a happy tone.

"You're the same as me! I just know we'll get along now."

 **Some Time Later In Citta De Stelle: Capital of the Stars**

The two vanguards are speaking publicly to their follows about the newest breakthroughs in food cultivation and gets the people cheering. While walking and being praised, Odilia asks her friend.

"I never did ask what your parents were like, Almus. Did you even know them?"

Ezrah, as Almus, thinks for a second as some of his memories are sealed and he answers.

"I lived with my mom all my life, and…I think she loved me, I hope."

Odilia, upon hearing this, responds with a happy tone.

"I think she did. Moms are supposed to love their children. I know mine did, or does, I don't know"

Almus looks at his friend and asks.

"You mean you don't know your parents?"

Odilia shakes her head and responds with her usual smile.

"I don't mind. I have my sister, you, our people, and myself. I know that I'm loved, admired, and trusted. What else do I need?"

Almus wonders himself, but he still asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know who your parents are at the least?"

Odilia looks at the sky and answers.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, and if I never find out, that's okay with me."

The golden city shimmers as Odilia and Almus admire the surrounding buildings.

 **Present**

The corridor becomes shorter as all three of the split up groups manage to make their way into the rooms they end at. Kurone is still in the main prison area dispatching the inmates that are hostile.

 **Prison Area: Recreational Area**

Shiroka and Koneko are in this area as it is an open area surrounded a large barrier along the walls. This is an area where prisoners can exercise and stretch their wings. The barrier, of course, is meant to prevent possible escapes. There isn't any prisoners around and the area is mostly quiet. Shiroka volunteers to walk forward. As she walks forward, Shiroka immediately detects something as she dodges out of the way as something shoots down from above. It is Gerhilde and she resembles a flashing streak of darkness with red eyes as she propels into the ground. Koneko immediately joins the action as she runs towards her daughter to see if she's okay. Shiroka stands up and brushes her hand against her pants to get some dirt off. She looks at Gerhilde, and becomes uncomfortable as she says.

"I hate to do this, Gerhilde, but I'm going to beat you no matter what."

The two nekomatas are ready for a fight as Gerhilde readies her spear again.

 **Prison Area: Disciplinary Ward**

Ezrah and Odilia find themselves at the end of the hallway as Ezrah is faster than she is, he makes past the exit first, and as she does, she is interrupted by a barrier made of electricity, causing her excruciating pain. Ezrah immediately runs to her, but is blown back into a room that has a cold tile floor and is filled with multiple floors of torture devices. Shuri descends from one of the floors with her wings out and much like Gerhilde, her eyes are glowing red and she has red electricity surrounding her body. She is actually at a max charge with her variant. Odilia couldn't detect the barrier as it was instantly put up Shuri in a split second. Odilia can't fight and is struggling to stand from being hit with a max charge barrier. Ezrah looks at Shuri with disdain as he equips his two weapons.

Ezrah makes the first move by first begin to use some of his magic as a green aura surrounds him and he announces.

"Air Thrust!"

A green sphere forms around Shuri and puts multiple cuts into her body, but she doesn't appear fazed at all. She then gathers electricity into her palms and charges at Ezrah as he jumps into the air with his wings out as he flies around the room but she follows him with her own wings out. He can't get close, and he can't use magic without standing still. The advantage belongs to Shuri. Ezrah then flies higher into the air then he throws his sword at her at a downward spiral angle, but she dodges with slight ease. Shuri then resumes her chase, but Ezrah has a spell ready since he interrupted her and his aura is red this time as he announces.

"Flame Lance!"

A red lance mad of pure fire strikes Shuri through the chest and sends her soaring into the ground below. Ezrah lands on a nearby ledge to catch his breath as flying around the room wasn't easy in this compressed area. However, he feels a warm sensation from above and sees what appears to be a ball of red electricity as it falls on him and sends a extremely painful sensation through his body and it causes him to fall of the railing as his body crackles with electricity. Ezrah hits a nasty landing he lands on the ground next to Shuri, who stands up with a burn mark on her abdomen as she stands before him as he can't move from the shock. Shuri doesn't say anything due to being under control. Ezrah attempts to stand up as he sees his sword right in front of his body.

As he attempts to stand, he falls back down and decides to crawl. Shuri notices and readies another shock, but before she can act, she feels something cold as an icicle shoots past her. The arch in which her barrier is formed is then surrounded by ice and someone walks through the arch without being shocked. This person is Saya equipped with her Excalibur Treachery and black katana. She surrounds Odilia with a dome of ice with holes in it to breathe so she can recover. Shuri thinks of Saya as a bigger threat and ignores Ezrah as the sound of lighting and ice fills the room.

Ezrah manages to grab his sword and uses it as a crutch as he starts chanting a healing spell through the shock as Saya and Shuri fight each other.

 **Prison Area: Recreational Area**

Koneko and Shiroka are simply dodging Hilda's attacks as she has seemingly gotten faster as she crushes the ground upon landing. The two are at a clear disadvantage like the others fighting Shuri as Hilda has had time to warm up and prepare herself. The two nekomatas are trying to figure out a point to attack, but can't concentrate. At the other end of the doorway, Anna watches the two and she thinks.

" _I..I can't let Kitty see me, not like this. But I can't just do nothing to help them."_

Hilda then charges her spear as she jumps, descends and says.

"Sky Rave!"

She starts spinning while falling and then the impact she makes causes the ground to crackle with her Ki as it rises and hits the girls and sends them crashing into the barrier. Anna then gets an idea. Hilda is once again setting up for another leap into the sky for another attack. As Hilda makes her fall, a spike emerges from the ground and a voice calls out.

"Grave!"

This spike impales Hilda through the chest and sticks out of her back. The two girls recover and then Anna makes her presence known, sort of, but her disguise is good enough to fool Shiroka, who immediately runs to her and punches her in the face and knocks her to ground which causes her mask to fall off bringing her into a small panic as she immediately looks for it without letting Shiroka see her face as the latter says.

"Are you trying to kill my half-sister!? I could have figured something out before too long, I didn't need you to go that far."

Anna finds her mask, puts it on, and replies in a deeper tone to hide her voice.

"I had to do something. I couldn't just leave you both to die."

Hilda pulls herself from the spike and she holds her wound and her eyes, despite not showing too much emotion, clearly say she has suffered horrible damage. While Shiroka is dealing with Anna, Koneko has to chase after Hilda as she manages to slip by the others and back into the hallway.

Hilda is bleeding as she struggles to make it through the halls and her blood has splotches of purple in it from the compound used to control her. This causes her vision to become blurry as she continues to move.

 **Prison Area: Disciplinary Ward**

Saya is clashing with Shuri's lightning as the former is using her ice as a shield from the lightning while standing on a higher floor.. Ezrah has healed a bit, but they then hear a voice saying.

"Saya!"

Saya turns her head as this is a voice she is very familiar with, but as she turns, Shuri takes the opportunity to strike Saya in the stomach and electrocute her to the point where is shot into the ground with her body now crackling with electricity. She is on ledge right above the doorway, and it is Irina that enters the hallway with her sword ready. She notices Shuri and immediately prepares for a fight since she isn't blind to an enemy in front of her. Shuri readies another bolt of lightning, but she hears Ezrah say.

"Get away from Odilia!"

Shuri turns around and it is too late to stop as Ezrah first holds a stance as a torrent of dark energy rise around his body in a spiral that catches Shuri as she is slashed up by the spiral. Ezrah then pushes her higher with a flurry of slashes and makes a diagonal slash downwards causing Shuri to fall to the ground, and Ezrah then slashes with a dark streak following his sword and hits Shuri as she falls; he begins to call out this attack name.

"Majin…"

He then does a dash creating a streak of dark energy and finishes while calling out the other part of the name.

"Rengokusatsu!"

Shuri falls and slides across the floor and then attempts to get up, but her previous injury makes it impossible and she passes out from being struck by Ezrah's attack. Ezrah then walks over to Irina and asks in a concerned tone.

"Odilia, are you alright?"

Irina becomes confused as she says.

"I'm not Odilia, but name does rhyme with it."

Ezrah's vision was blurred by the shock and it returns as he realizes his mistake then says.

"I'm sorry, Irina. I thought you were her for a second."

Ezrah is good with names and faces, but he thinks that Odilia and Irina's faces look a lot alike. Saya recovers from her injury quicker as she wasn't exposed long enough to cause any serious lasting effects. She notices Irina and decides to hide above to avoid having to deal with her. Irina then asks Ezrah.

"Have you seen Saya around here? I need to find her quick."

Ezrah didn't actually notice Saya coming in, so he shakes his head. Odilia is freed from the dome as she has recovered from being struck. Irina looks a bit disappointed, and Ezrah notices that she isn't wearing her rosary and asks about to which she answers.

"Seiken took it from me, and he said that I had to show a little defiance and take it back from him."

Saya overhears this, and strangely, she starts chuckling, and then it turns into plain laughter as she laughs like a child seeing something funny. The others overhear this and they look above to see Saya on the ledge as she laughs. Irina becomes excited as she flies up to talk with her. She happily looks at Saya and says.

"Saya, I know you're being controlled. I'm here to help you like Giras helped the others."

Saya has a tear running down her face as she starts laughing harder and starts crying tears of joy. Saya then says something as utters.

"Seiken knows how to play rough."

Irina and others are confused and Saya asks.

"He failed to tell you what he meant didn't he?"

Irina wonders that herself and so Saya explains.

"Attacking him to get it back will result in you being declared a traitor by heaven."

Odilia remembers something about this rule. Irina is even more curious as this is a serious thing and Saya stops laughing as she explains.

"Nero Angelo is directly under Michael's influence. As a caution towards any angel still racist towards devils, he made a rule saying that any angel that attacks a Nero Angelo member without written consent from both the advisor and Michael will be declared serious traitors."

With this realization, Irina knows what Seiken's plan is now. Saya also adds.

"And I'm not being controlled, dumbass. I am myself in body, mind, and soul. So you can think whatever you like, but the truth is the truth."

Saya jumps down to the floor below and begins walking down the hall with the intent of finding Anna. Irina jumps down as well and still thinks she's being under control of Pleiades. Odilia then says something to Ezrah.

"You know what I find peculiar?"

Ezrah is interested, and Odilia states.

"Much like Saya, my sister actually has a fake right hand too, but she never told me why she has one."

Ezrah grabs Shuri and piggy backs her to get her to Giras and remove whatever is controlling her. Gerhilde is still out in the prison somewhere with a horrible injury and still leaving a trail of blood.


	62. Chapter 62

CH 51. Forces in You

Issei, Giras, and Asia are finally at the end of their hallway and are ready to confront Loki.

 **Kokabiel's Seal**

The three stand in a dark area that seems empty, until Issei looks up and is a bit awe struck as above their heads, suspend in the air, is a giant blue crystal and Kokabiel is in the center of it. Giras explains.

"Kokabiel broke out once with some help, but he was swiftly defeated by Sirzechs and Serafall"

Issei and Asia look around for Loki as he has to be here. They then notice a stairwell and walk up it. Giras actually sits on the ground and Issei looks at as he asks.

"Aren't you coming with us, Giras?"

Giras shakes her head and answers.

"Not now; I have to wait to initiate my plan. You find Loki and do what you must."

Asia looks at Issei and suggests.

"I think we should continue. Giras should know what she's doing."

Issei agrees as he continues to walk up the stairs while staying cautious as he knows Loki is tricky. The stairs are in a spiral style and lead up to a platform right above the crystal. Issei then notices something that makes him worry; he notices that blood is beginning to drip from the side of the ledge. He runs up to see what it is and Asia follows him. Upon reaching the apex, the platform above, Issei spots Gerhilde lying on the ground, not moving and the blood is hers as her wound is bleeding very badly. Issei immediately runs to her, Asia tries to but she is stopped by what appears to be a barrier and cannot proceed. Issei looks at Hilda's body as he lifts her up and feels her body getting cold and her skin turning pale. He looks at her with great worry and says.

"Hilda, wake up!"

He tries shaking her a little, but she remains still. He puts his head to her chest and feel her heart beating, but faintly. He tries it one more time.

"Open your eyes!"

He continues for a minute and hears a voice saying.

"It's no use, that girl has lost too much blood. She will not wake up."

Issei turns and Loki is sitting on ledge on the opposite side of the platform. He stands up and demands.

"Loki, what did you do to her!?"

Loki turns and smiles while holding his sword and sarcastically answers.

"I didn't do a thing to her. It was your other kids fault, I think."

Issei gets angry and retorts.

"Like I'd believe anything you say, you freak of nature!"

Loki shrugs and replies.

"Believe it or not, it doesn't change that miss useless here is dying from her wound. Personally, I think she deserves it, such a disgrace of a valkyrie."

Loki lightly lifts his sword and Hilda opens her eyes which are still glowing red, and she begins to crawl towards Loki as a trail of her blood follows. Issei grabs her and tries to stop her from moving. He does this to stop the bleeding from worsening. He tries to get her towards Asia so that she be healed. He manages to get a boost from his Gear charging and manages to get her to the barrier. Fortunately, he manages to move her through the barrier and Asia immediately gets prepared to heal Hilda. Before she does, Loki mentions.

"Oh, and if you heal her, I'll simply order her to attack Miss Asia. I thought you should know that."

Asia looks at Loki with anger and Issei can't mention how much he hates him. Issei demands answers.

"Why, why are you doing this again, Loki!? Why involve Hilda, who doesn't have a thing to do with this? Why involve Kai, who also doesn't have a thing to with this!?"

Loki doesn't give an answer. He simply holds his sword like Kai does, only more straight as he says.

"Come"

 **BGM: Forze De Male from Kingdom Hearts**

Issei equips Ascalon, which he took back before coming here, as this will have to be a sword fight. Loki starts things off by immediately performing a lunging downward slash with his sword while saying.

"Here it comes!"

Issei jumps out of the way, but gets close to the ledge. He then runs up to Loki and attempts a downward slash of his own, but Loki performs a spinning slash with cuts Issei's chest. Since Dark Durandal isn't a holy sword, he doesn't feel it as bad. Issei takes this chance to upward slash Loki which lands and it causes him pain so he jumps to get some distance. Issei has the sword advantage because of this. Loki then leaps into the air again and plunges his sword into the ground creating a small shockwave. Issei notices this as he repeating this, and jumps out of the way, but Loki persists. He then jumps higher and plunges the sword harder creating geysers of demonic energy that erupts around Issei causing him to get burn mark on his chest and arms. Issei lunges to create distance again as Loki won't relent. Loki looks at Issei, holds out his hand and lightly says.

"Come"

Issei then charges his gear and gets another boost. He then puts some of this charge into Ascalon as he runs up to Loki and performs a fast combo that Loki manages to block a few attacks, but Issei overwhelms him and gets three slashes in him. Issei isn't ignorant to Loki being inside Kai's body, but he has to defeat the Norse God. Loki realizes this, and holds his sword in a blocking stance, opens his free hand and announces as a dark blue aura surrounds him.

"Now, witness true power!"

His hand now has an orb of pure energy in it. Issei prepares for what's next as he also announces.

"Bring it!"

Loki swings his sword and sends out a spiral sword energy that shoots at Issei and strikes his chest as he can't block or dodge it in time and Loki does a dashing slash past him causing Issei to bleed a bit. He is also knocked to the ground close to the ledge again. Loki now has the advantage as Issei has to wait for another boost. He looks at Asia and sees that she is healing Hilda as her life is much more important at the moment. Asia is ready to accept it if her healing Hilda will have consequences, but she doesn't care right now. Issei also knows this and has to defeat Loki at any cost right now. He looks at Loki, who is smiling, and then something comes to his mind.

" _Wait, I know Durandal, not as well as Xenovia, but enough to see that it should be more powerful than this. So why isn't he…..I GOT IT!"_

Issei stands and smiles confidently as he realizes that there is one thing he does have on Loki at the moment. Loki holds out his sword again and demands.

"Surrender!"

Issei puts on a more confident stance as he doesn't fight back and puts Ascalon back as he starts doing a little mocking chuckle. Loki doesn't like this as he isn't willing to let Issei mock him. Rather than let it even come close to bothering him, he flips his sword again and a partially healed Hilda opens her eyes again and then grabs Asia's throat and starts strangling her. Issei doesn't take this lightly as he immediately runs over to her, but he can't pass the barrier and starts banging on it as he shouts.

"Let her go! Giras, help!"

Issei can't see Giras below, but he then hears someone running up the steps and his heart starts racing. Running up the steps, the sound of a sword swinging is heard as a light shines below and suddenly, Gerhilde is struck repeatedly by bullets made of pure light and she lets go of Asia's throat as the latter gasps for air. As she does, she hears someone approaching and asks out of worry.

"Are you okay, Asia?"

Asia looks and sees a concerned Irina kneeling down to see if she is okay. Asia smiles and says.

"Thank you, Irina…"cough""

Issei then has to break the moment by saying.

"Irina, I'm glad you helped Asia, but what about…"

Issei then sees something that angers him more, but is more of a relief, he sees the Gerhilde that Irina attacked has black blood spewing from a new wound. It was a fake. Irina explains.

"I was looking Saya, but then I noticed a trail of blood from the middle hallway. I knew wasn't badly injured, so I got worried. On my way here, I met with the real Gerhilde, and she was bleeding a lot. She bled so much that whatever controlled her was gone. I brought her to Giras and my Excalibur Virtue managed to close her wound through a miracle. But she is still in bad shape from the blood loss."

Below, Giras has Hilda's head propped on her knees as Giras is rubbing Hilda's forehead and gently comforts her. Giras then picks her up and says.

"Our father can handle this without us. I don't care if Loki leaves here alive if it means that you have to wait longer to get better. But I'll leave the power I saved for him."

Giras then walks down the hallway with Hilda with the intent to get her feeling well as a red orb comes out of her body and slowly floats upwards. She knows this prison has to have a medical room. Issei calms down, but is still very upset about being tricked like that as he turns to Loki and tells him.

"I can't believe I feel for that crap three times now! That's it, you're going down, Loki! I know your problem."

Loki looks a bit annoyed, and Issei tells him.

"Your problem is that you're weak now. You're too weak to even use that sword like a real swordsman like Xenovia or Seiken. I bet Irina could use that weapon much better than you ever can."

Loki becomes more visibly angered as he replies.

"Surely, you jest. I have the body of a dragon, and a weapon that rivals one the greatest swords that has ever existed."

Issei acts more unimpressed as he retorts.

"Yeah, Yeah, and when you have as many hot wives as me, then we'll talk."

Loki doesn't like that Issei is messing with him so he decides to not play around. He raises his sword to the sky as his body begins glowing brightly with the dark blue aura and announces.

"Behold the power of a Norse God!"

Issei prepares for the worst as Loki dashes towards him, but he dodges. Loki then suddenly appears from the side next to Issei, and he can't dodge this one. Loki then dashes, disappears, and reappears at the different points of the platform and hits Issei multiple times. Loki then leaps into the air and plunges his sword into the ground causing the geysers from before to erupt from all over the platform. Issei is knocked into the air and lands pretty violently on the platform again. Loki watches the Red Dragon Emperor as he tries to get up, but is having trouble doing so. Loki walks over and kicks Issei in the stomach and turns him over. Irina and Asia watch in horror as they attempt to knock down the barrier to get to him and have to watch as Loki turns his sword and prepares to finish Issei off, but the green orb Giras released is finally making its way to Issei as a voice calls out "TRANSFER!". Issei's body glows red and his eyes glow blue as this is the power Giras intended to use this to defeat Loki herself. Issei stands up with a smile on his face. Loki doesn't like this as he tries to charge up more power, but Issei rushes him, grabs his arm with the sword still in it, and tells him.

"Now get out of my kid's body, you degenerate son of a bitch!"

Issei then punches Loki so hard that it sends his through the barrier and through the wall and he stops after going through eight feet of wall. He also drops the sword and Issei walks over to check the damage as he still punched Kai pretty hard. As he looks at Kai's body, which is starting to regain his colors again, he notices how Kai has a pretty bad bruise on his face and feels guilty about it. Kai has passed out from this and Issei grabs him to take him home. Irina and Asia run over to them to help. Issei then properly tells Irina.

"You really saved us back there, Irina. Helping Hilda, Asia, and getting me back into focus. We really owe you."

Irina shakes her head and replies in relieved tone.

"I just did what I thought was more important. I'll find Saya again, but if you or Asia got hurt too, then I'd never forgive myself."

Asia then proceeds to heal Issei and Kai's injuries to get them reayd for anything else. They then immediately look over and notice that the Dark Durandal has disappeared into thin air. This causes them to worry, but they don't dwell on it since they're happy to have Hilda back and Kai. Issei carries Kai on his back as the three leave this room, but they don't fully understand why Loki chose this place in particular, why he seemed to have an interest in Kokabiel. Because he seemed to know something about him.

 **Prison Area: Medical Wing**

Giras has found the medical room with help from Kurone who has scouted the facility after dealing with the escaped prisoners and executed most of them without remorse. Others went back to their cells while others didn't leave at all. The other's are here except for Issei and his group. Shuri has been released from control with Giras' help. Now, at the moment, Giras has Hilda hooked up to a device meant for blood transfusion. Giras is the donor as she is drained of her blood and gives it to her sister. It doesn't matter what blood type Hilda has as Giras has O negative. The others simply wait, Shiroka parted ways with the masked girl, Koneko tried to follow Saya when she saw Irina leave after Hilda, but couldn't find her and the masked girl left mysteriously once Shiroka questioned her on anything. After some minutes, Hilda wakes up and the first thing she sees is her sister Giras and just utters.

"Eldest…sister."

Giras simply rubs her sister's head and tells her gently.

"Don't talk too much. Your body needs time to let my blood flow through it fine."

Hilda sees the device and instantly realizes what has happened. She lies still as she lets Giras finish. Upon finishing, Giras falls to her knees as she goes a bit pale herself. She tells everyone that she'll be fine, but that she's way more concerned for the others. Issei and the others join soon and lay Kai on a bed in the room as he is still knocked out from Issei's punch. Issei walks over to Giras and thanks her for the power boost. But as they do this, they don't see something that should concern them. Kai's bodysuit begins to change color again, but this time, the forearms turn white, the boots turn white with black soles, the red lines on the chest turn white, and his cloth around his waist turns white that fades into black at the end, and his crimson hair turns white. Kai opens his eyes and his eyes are now gold with a star symbol appearing on his forehead. When Issei turns to check on him, Kai is gone and everyone instantly becomes worried. But there isn't anything they can do as Koneko, Shiroka, and Kurone have scouted the prison without finding any trace of him, Saya, or the masked girl, and certainly not the Dark Durandal. Without anything else left, they leave while leaving a report for the warden.


	63. Chapter 63

Ch.52 Rage Awakened

 **Pleiades Palace**

Saya and Anna have returned from the prison and report to Pleiades as they have assisted in their mission. They report to Pleiades, who has news for Saya. Upon finishing their report, Saya is informed by Pleiades about something.

"I believe I promised that you wouldn't need to guard Raynare anymore. I have fulfilled this promise."

Pleiades then snaps her fingers and Kai walks into the room and joins them as he is now equipped with a new sword, a monochrome version of his Quaza Ray Fang. Saya is surprised to him here, but Pleiades assures her that he is partially here of his own will. He has been infused with a star and is like Almus now. He is now Raynare's bodyguard. He also now dons a helmet bearing a star without a name as of the moment. Pleiades waves her hand and Kai walks out of the room and to his position. Anna feels remorse for her actions, and that she had to leave so suddenly. But she can't let Shiroka know of her return yet.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

The others have returned from the prison with Hilda and Shuri helping Giras as she is weak from donating her blood to Hilda. Asia did heal everyone before leaving, but she couldn't replenish lost blood. Shuri and Hilda have yet to change out of their outfits that Loki made them wear while under his control.

Upon returning to the entrance, the entire group is greeted by someone they would normally enjoy seeing, but she has a rather unhappy look, and it's Rias. Rias is standing with her arms crossed as she has a look that says she knows something is out of place. She simply asks.

"Giras, where is your brother?"

Issei doesn't want to worry Rias and he is about to say something, but the others are going to talk as well. Rias then tells everyone in a very serious attitude to tell she is not kidding.

"I will not tolerate lies on this. If anyone lies to me, and I find out, there will be serious punishment, and so I ask one more time. Where is my son?"

Issei steps forward since Kai is his son as well, and he understands very well that Rias has the right to know. He is very upfront about it as he tells the story. A little later, he finishes.

"And so we don't know where he is, Rias. I'm so sorry we didn't bring him back."

Rias just stood and listened to the story without interruptions, and now she appears more visibly upset as she asks.

"Why didn't anyone come to me when things got bad?"

The others don't really have an idea when thinking about it because they just went with whatever the current plan was. Issei realizes this after what happened last time with the Excaliburs. He didn't tell Rias what happened and was punished. Rias sighs and responds by saying.

"Issei, I'm happy that told me the truth and I'm not mad at you. Kurone, Shiroka, and Ezrah, you three are off the hook because you three were only trying to help. The same goes for my four friends, but Giras, you went behind my back when my son, your brother, was taken by Loki. I don't appreciate that, and I'm going to punish you for it. But for now, I'm going to find out where my son is, and I'm going to take him back."

With that said Rias leaves without another word. Issei sighs with relief as the adult Rias is much scarier than her younger self. The others go to their rooms with Issei being followed Irina and Asia. Koneko decides to go get something sweet from the kitchen to unwind. But no one has seen Xenovia in a few hours.

 **Kuoh Town Outskirts**

Seiken is covered in sweat as he prepares to come home after his training trip and his Boosted Gear Variant is still out. Yasuko has gone ahead of him as he asked her to go get something to eat for them from a burger place, but he asked politely of course. On the way home, he sees Xenovia standing across the way leaning on a tree. She is wearing her uniform and appears to be waiting for him. Seiken approaches her and asks.

"How did where to find me?"

Xenovia looks at him and replies.

"I asked Leonis where you would go, and he told me. Albeit he was rude to me, but I had to find out."

Seiken then asks.

"Are you going to lecture me for fighting Irina?"

Xenovia shakes her head and answers.

"No, she didn't want to make an issue out of it, and I won't either. I want to know why you did it, I want to know what you're trying to prove."

Seiken doesn't answer, and Xenovia continues to talk as she also asked about Seiken's challenge.

"Why would you want Irina to labeled a traitor to get her rosary back? You how deep her faith is, so why?"

Seiken pulls out Irina's rosary and grips it as he answers.

"I want her to realize what is more important. Irina loves Saya very much, as much a mother should love a child. But in the end, she chose her faith over her daughter. I want her to show just a little rebellion against heaven, just a little. I figure then if she leaves this time, with that attitude, then I can change Saya's history."

Xenovia then understands as she has a different look, more shocked than anything. Seiken further explains.

"I've always respected Irina. She taught me how to fight sometimes; she's the one who taught how to defeat angels. She's also the reason I chose to fight with a katana over a regular sword. She's also a major reason I choose to serve heaven as a traitor to my own kind as they say. I want her and Saya to be a family again, and if I have to be drastic, so be it."

Seiken starts walking forward some more, and as he does, Xenovia's eyes glow red a bit as she produces the Dark Durandal, but Seiken quickly catches on, unsheathes his katana, and swiftly cuts her down as black blood spurts out of her body and her skin turns black. She then disperses into red particles and Seiken holds out his arm with his variant ready as he says.

"I'll be taking this sword and see if it compares to the real thing."

As the particles flow into his variant, Seiken is then hit with a sudden shock as the particles turn dark blue. His variant won't stop absorbing the particles. And his Dragon Trigger is forced to activate. Then, his entire body is covered in the dark blue aura. The aura fades as Seiken stands still. Moments later, his armor is removed by force as the pieces fall to the ground. Seiken's hair has now turned to the light blue and his eyes turn to Loki's shade of yellow. He simply stands and says with a smile.

"It makes sense to me now, the words of that boy. Indeed, I lacked the potential to utilize my new power, but not because of my spirit, but because of my body. The potential, the talent, and the power all lie within two, but I chose this one. I lack to knowledge of the Boosted Gear Variant, but it matters not. In the end, I will take my revenge on those devils and their offspring. Now, I'll go to that house and that boy apart."

Loki has taken Seiken's body as he produces Dark Durandal in Seiken's hand and proceeds to walk off. As he does, the real Xenovia is making her way to the area without him noticing. She becomes angry as she notices this and is prepared to fight, but as she prepares to fight, she feels a slight movement on the ground, looks down, and then after a few seconds, she nods and says.

"I understand."

Loki continues to walk, but then, a barrier made of gold chains that resemble Durandal's binds appear to block Loki's path as he says.

"What?"

Loki turns around and sees Seiken's armor and that it has fully formed into a humanoid shape as it knees while holding the real Durandal. Loki, annoyed, utters.

"Your body submits, your mind succumbs, so why does your soul resist!?"

The armor stands up, takes Durandal, and Loki has to prepare for another fight.

 **BGM: Rage Awakened –The Origin- from Birth By Sleep**

The two immediately get started as Loki utilizes his new body's speed to dash with a dark blue streak following him as Seiken still has his power and does the same thing. They come out strong as they both attempt the same combo of acrobatics and combo each other with similar patterns , and Loki punches Seiken before the latter can finish with a dark blue energy blast as he shouts.

"Yield!"

Seiken immediately recovers as he tricks behind Loki and does a dashing slash that cuts Loki's side causing him to stagger a little and Seiken continues with another combo of swings, but since his body is still highly resistant to holy swords, including the powerful Durandal, they don't make too much of dent. Loki recovers fast and dashes again. He then shouts.

"Enough!"

He then charges his blue aura and puts it into his sword and launches a small orb the flies towards Seiken, who prepares to block it, but it then explodes, but the barrier contains it. Seiken withstands it as he continues the fight and then proceeds to perform another Durandal exclusive attack as he charges a light blue aura and then proceeds to hold out his sword and dashes across the battlefield, cutting Loki a few times, then floats into the air as Loki dashes around to dodge, but Seiken dashes towards him and dives into the ground creating a small pillar of holy light then damages him. He does this about four times before doing it a fifth time creating even more pillars that Loki can't dodge as he takes more and more damage. Loki is annoyed at this point and he raises his sword to the sky and uses his own trick with a dark blue effect as a series of dark spheres gather into the sky.

Seiken watches as nine dark spheres gather in the sky and then proceed to shoot at him. Seiken's speed allows him to dodge some of them, but he is hit by three of them. Loki laughs a little at his new power. He tricks in front of Seiken, and then raises his sword again a dark blue dragon claw erupts from the ground and shoots Seiken into the air, Loki uses the opportunity to create another dragon claw using his free hand and hits Seiken hard with it by jumping and striking him with hard force.

Seiken falls to the ground pretty hard, but he quickly gets up. Loki still has more ready, but Seiken dashes up to Loki again with his sword charged with light as he heavily strikes Loki into the air heavily causing him to actually cough up some blood, he then tricks into the sky with the sword looking like it's bursting with power as Loki watches in horror as Seiken strikes him very hard and he shoots towards the ground creating a small crater in the ground.

Loki tries to get up, but he can't move the arms of his body and says.

"What…my body won't move…."

Seiken approaches and a voice that is clearly female says.

"Because that body isn't yours, Loki."

The armor begins to fade away and the helmet is the first to go revealing Xenovia's face. Loki is surprised by this as Xenovia tells him.

"I let Seiken use my body to defeat you. When you attmept to take him over, he tranfered his power and his soul to me. I am also a natural user, so he could still use Durandal to fight. Now that he's beaten you, he's taking his body back."

Loki looks very insulted as his arm moves on its own and Xenovia actually berates him.

"He let you take control to see what kind of powers that sword has. Even I can sense how weak you've become. You couldn't control him, and you can't control me."

Loki wants to cut her apart, but the arms won't allow him as the body stands on its own. Loki lets out a loud scream as the hair and eyes turn back to Seiken's normal appearance as he stands up holding the Dark Durandal. He inspects the blade of the sword and can feel the power it holds. It is indeed powerful like the real Durandal, and he likes this. The sword belongs to him now as Xenovia holds the regular one. Seiken then says.

"I guess you want me to explain myself to you."

Xenovia shakes her head as she explains.

"No, I heard what you said, and when you were inside my body, I could tell what was in your soul."

Seiken smiles as he invites her.

"Do you want to join me and Yasuko for a hamburger?"

Xenovia's stomach growls a bit as she states.

"I think that sounds really good. I spent this time looking for you."

The fake Xenovia that Loki created did know the real one's information and used that. Loki is defeated as his soul fragment is locked inside Seiken's variant and can't do anything. The dark Durandal that was created for Kai to use now belongs to Seiken and is on the side of Issei's kids. But they've lost Kai to Pleiades and don't know it. None of the other past girls have made an appearance, but that may change soon.

 **This closes the Dark Durandal Arc, and next is the Crazy Town Arc. It will be a bit different than the past three ones, and will be more structured like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable. The next chapter should show off how.**


	64. Answers to some questions2

Answers to questions next

Q: Why didn't include some of the girl's who are definitely going to be in Issei's harem in the future?

A: This is because I don't have the time to read the light novels which may be better (subjective) and I did what I could with info from the anime as this fic takes place in the anime continuity, but I don't ignore the light novels either. If I choose to include themes, characters, events, and peerages from the light novels, it will be a creative choice on my behalf. I don't read the light novels out of neglect, but just because of time management. Also, keep in mind that Highschool DXD has a very expansive character list, so I can't include every single character that appears since I sometimes forget them, like Issei's perverted friends. I may include other characters in the future. This is also part of the reason why Gasper has had little story time as I haven't found a place to properly use him. I hate using characters if they aren't needed, but will use them as placeholders if necessary which is why Koneko didn't have much involvement with the prison fight, but Asia did as it provided more tension to the scene.

Q: Pleiades' identity

A: I don't want to outright say it yet, but Pleiades does have many connections to dragons and isn't really evil to begin with.

Q: Kurone's hatred of being called the b word

A: Next arc will have the answer.

Q: The kid's dragons aren't Ddraigs?"

A: The dragons the kids have are manifestations created by their power. The only way for the dragon to actually manifest is for the kid in question is to already have a Balance Breaker. They are derived from Ddraig's power, but they aren't his children from a biological standpoint.

Q: Dark Durandals powers?"

A: The sword is new to Seiken as he can control it, but he doesn't know the extent of it's powers.

Q: Why haven't my characters appeared yet?"

A: This is similar to the first question above. I don't like using characters for no reason. I'm not neglecting your characters, but I am trying to give them legitimate reasons to appear. I.E Cian and Roxy are part of the same band, so they're always together. Angela is partnered with them and is usually close by. Dani and Xin Ji are co-workers and therefore are always within the same general area. The others haven't appeared yet as they have no reason to yet. But the Crazy Town Arc will include tons of characters. More so than the other arcs.

Q: Yasuko's Sword?

A: Her sword is a basic demonic sword that she was given by Seiken to defend herself. He paid for it to be made by a demonic blacksmith and it is relatively strong. She wields it like her boyfriend, and will use it to the best of her abilities and keep in mind that she hasn't been a devil for very long, and Seiken prefers that she be comfortable than anything else.


	65. Chapter 65

Ch.53 Obligations PT.1

 **Due to the nature and structure of this arc, I will not do an interlude for this time, but there will be one for the next arc.**

 **Ion Sitri- The illegitimate daughter of Genshirou Saji and Sona Sitri who was conceived when her parent became inebriated at a party. She is a high class devil and has started her own peerage with a couple of pawns and a bishop. Her birth led to the Sitri name being tarnished a little due to being a bastard child.**

 **Kuoh Town: Magical Girl Clubhouse**

In a small home in the city, Ion Sitri is babysitting for her aunt, the great devil Serafall Leviathan. A few years ago, a group of fallen angel scientists tossed around the idea of cloning, and it did have some success with the population of some species of demons. However, they wanted to test their engineering on a powerful devil. They asked Serafall, who wasn't for it at first, but when she was told it would be invaluable if successful to the devil population. However, someone as powerful as Serafall needed a second genetic donor, a male with a different chromosome to act as a filter for any defects. The person they had in mind was Millicas as he had already taken the mantle of Lucifer, but he refused and Serafall suggested Sirzechs since they've been good friends for a long time. He agreed and the team used their DNA to create a clone of Serafall named Neid Leviathan. Neid has no genetics from Sirzechs as his DNA was only used a binding agent to stabilize the growth of the clone, but she has a red fringe alongside her black hair and a quarter of her left eye is blue while the rest is purple. Neid is officially stated by the schools to be Serafall's daughter under the name Kyubey Kanakemi. However, she was created as a baby for stability purposes and Serafall took the clone in as her own daughter.

She then bought a small house in the city and decorated it with magical girl decorations, toys, Blu-Rays, and snacks. It pretty much is a little girl's dream house. Unfortunately, Ion is the only immediate babysitter while Serafall has to work due to increased foreign affairs with the other factions, deities, and even some churches from different nations since she's in charge of foreign affairs. Ion actually dislikes magical girl stuff because she finds them stupid and childish, except for one or two shows. But Neid adores all magical girl things. Neid is always dressed in a white magical girl uniform with purple and pink ascents with a pair of red feather pins at the sides of her head with a small scepter with a ruby in it. She also has pink and purple boots to fit with her outfit, which also has a white cape.

Ion sits in a chair and reads her textbook for her history class while Neid watches the newest episode of her favorite show while drinking a juice box and eating an orange. Neid is a well behaved little girl, but she does have a habit of cheering while watching her shows. However, things are a bit unnerving at the moment as Neid simply utters.

"What?"

She sounds disappointed. Curious, Ion puts down her book as that tone calls for some attention. She puts down her book and notices an injured character on the screen with her eyes closed. Neid points at the screen and just has this destroyed look on her face as the tears are clearly coming. Ion can instantly tell what is happening as she thinks.

" _Oh fiddlesticks, her favorite character must have died again!"_

Neid starts crying and her body begins glowing with a pink hue as she accidently creates a shockwave and then disappears. Ion is knocked into the wall by this as she has dealt with this once before. Rather than lose her calm, she instead pulls out a cell phone and looks through her numbers as she decides who to call.

"Let's see, I shouldn't rely on my teachers for this. Renka is with her mother today. Her father is with her sisters….I think my father has the afternoon off."

Ion clicks on her father's number and he immediately answers upon seeing the number on his office phone. He immediately answers and asks.

"Ion, are you okay, do you need any help with school, or just anything?"

Ion says yes, and then she hears a dial tone instantly as she wonders.

"Father, hello..are you there? Hello?"

Ion then immediately hears a loud set of footsteps as her father slams the door open and immediately runs to her and asks in a quick manner.

"What do need? Money, homework, new glasses, my consent to date, a kidney?"

Saji is something a doting father as Ion says.

"Good grief, I thought this may be a bad idea. I don't need a kidney, or you consent to date. I need…."

Ion explains the situation, and Saji immediately understands this as he agrees to help find Neid. But before they leave, Ion asks with curiosity.

"How did you know where to find me, father?"

Saji nervously answers.

"You know, father's intuition."

Ion has a tracking mark on the back of her head behind her hair since Saji put it there when she was a baby. Ion simply drops this as she has her father's help finding Neid. If Serafall finds out about this, she will not be happy. Ion doesn't think that her father is incompetent, just a little overzealous, so she decides to find some more help from the Hyoudou family. She searches through her contacts and realizes that she doesn't actually have any phone numbers from anyone from that family except for Saya. Ion stares at the contact for a minute as she and Saya were friends before running away. Ion doesn't know what exactly happened, but she assumes Saya ran away. She sighs again and tells her father.

"We're going to search the town first. Worst case scenario, Neid went to the underworld."

Saji agrees as he just wants to spend time with his beloved daughter. Ion thinks for a moment as to where she could look and find some more help. She then thinks about the library as she does slightly remember an incident at the school's library one time more recently. She and Saji then make their to the town's library as it is bigger. They walk inside with Ion leading as she looks around the shelves. Saji, on the other hand, has to ask the librarian.."

"Um, where are the dirty books?"

The librarian simply tells him without giving a disgusted look as he has to deal with this on a regular basis. Saji, with a slightly embarrassed look, goes to the adults only section as who they are looking for may very well be there now. He gets to the section and immediately hears another person rummaging through the books, a young man about ten years old. Saji, feeling it's his duty, walks over to the young man and grips his wrist as he says.

"Hey, young children are not meant to be here, young man."

Saji then gets a good look at the young man and his confidence is immediately destroyed as he says.

"Oh shit!"

He sees that it is Ophion, who is researching fetishes. He did this at the school as he caught a librarian at the school sneaking a dirty book into the bathroom, and he took it as the title interested him. The librarian slapped him for this, and Ophis sent her to the hospital without anyone knowing what happened and was said to have been an accident. Saji immediately lets go of Ophion's wrist and then brushes his shoulder and then he hears a voice saying.

"I don't appreciate violent contact with my child, Genshirou Saji."

Saji turns around and sees Ophis with a rather annoyed expression, as much as she can look, as she raises her arm and Saji begins to panic. Then, the sounds of him being beaten physically by Ophis can be heard as she won't use her magic in a public place where Ophion is researching. Ion hears this as she has found Ophion like she wanted. Ophis then disappears and leaves Saji battered and bruised. She then appears behind Ophion and gives him a hug from behind before leaving again. Ion simply sighs upon seeing her father on the ground covered in bruises. Apparently, no one else heard this beating so nobody else is coming. Ion then talks to Ophion about the problem, he listens, understands, and responds in his stoic way.

"And helping you would benefit me how?"

Ion doesn't know what Ophion is like, but she does understand he wants something and she asks.

"What would like if you were to help us?"

Ophion points to the book shelf and answers.

"I want research material for the "stalker fetish". I've read the books, but I don't fully understand the aesthetics of the fetish."

Ion would be disturbed, but she knows what needs to be more worrying as she looks at her downed father and asks.

"Father, did you bring your secret photo album?"

Saji's eyes widen as he stands up and states with a nervous tone.

"What are you talking about?"

Ion looks at her father and replies.

"Come on, I'm not stupid."

Saji looks both directions, swallows some spit and then produces a photo album. Since he got Sona pregnant, he's had a bad habit of taking candid pictures of her which he fantasizes about constantly. She takes the album and hands it to Ophion. He looks through the albums rather quickly as he says to himself.

"I see, so that's what is why they refer to it as creepy. Rather than trying to court the chosen mate, the fetishist would rather document their object of lust with photos for later erotic stimulation."

Saji looks at Ophion with this disturbed look and thinks.

" _What is wrong with the adults in this kid's life?"_

Ophion hands the album to Saji, looks at Ion, and tells her.

"For aiding my endeavor, I will return the favor."

Ion nods as they have an agreement, and Ophion asks Saji.

"Do you have a pregnancy fetish? I noticed that the woman in each of those photos was documented throughout the duration of nine month pregnancy."

Ion looks at her father and questions how many times he's done this. Ophion then disappears as he intends to quickly find Neid and complete their agreement. Saji regains his normal composure as he acts like his more confident self and tells Ion in this confident light.

"Ion, your father just remembered a great place to look."

Ion still has a look of disbelief as she asks.

"Where exactly?"

Saji smiles as he leads to their next area to search. Ion gives the building in front of them a look of absolute annoyance as she utters.

"What kind of fresh hell is this?"

Before Neid was created, Serafall had another venture that she poured money and resources into. The Magical Girls Magical Party Palace, a restaurant/theme park/daycare/ karaoke/ birthday center. Saji was actually for this production. After Serafall's show boomed in success when Oppai Dragon went on Hiatus due to Issei's obligations, she decided the next step was to create a chain of multipurpose magical girl based restaurants but got carried away with the production. Saji and Asia, who was pregnant with Miki at the time, joined in the planning of the palace. Saji wanted it so he could take Ion there for her birthday, which didn't happen because of Sona, and Asia brings her children along with the others here all the time. Despite the ridiculous outside appearance, the place is actually very successful. It has events that that cause business to skyrocket. Ion didn't know about this place since Sona forbid it when she glanced at the finished building. Saji smiles, grabs Ion by the arm and says.

"Well, we better start searching."

He then kind of has to drag into the building as she is very uneasy about going into this place. The inside is what anyone who likes magical girl would imagine, the staff is mainly female with males scattered around in magical boy attire. The decorations are cutesy; the colors are all the colors under the rainbow in bright shades with white. The sounds of rides, including a roller coaster that spirals all over the building, a Ferris wheel that is just the right size, karaoke rooms, dining areas for most magical girl series, a cosplay store, and even a small video store. Ion simply looks around the area and immediately states.

"It's clear that Neid isn't here, so I say we leave."

Saji grabs her by the arm again and states.

"Nope, we have to search every nook and cranny of this place."

Saji knows that this place is Neid's favorite and that she and Serafall eat here at least once a week. There is even an arcade next to the dining area. However, they don't realize that an enemy is hiding among the staff, Diodora Astaroth. After being abandoned by the Star Bearers, he's had to go into hiding and is trying to get revenge on everyone who betrayed him and the Hyoudou family. He is wearing bandages on his face as he hasn't fully recovered since Aina had her undine beat him down.


	66. Chapter 66

Ch. 54 Heroism Pt.1

 **These two stories are happening in junction to each other**

 **Pleiades Palace**

Anna is meeting with her master as has serious doubts about a recent announcement to their ranks. She pleads.

"Master Pleiades, surely you can reconsider sending HIM of all people."

Pleiades looks at Anna and asks.

"Are you questioning my judgment, Anna?"

Anna shakes her head as she adds.

"But if he meets with Yuuto Kiba or his daughter, there could be serious problems for us."

Pleiades shrugs as she explains.

"He wanted to test his newest weapon, what right do I have to stop him? He'll be fine. His resurrection came with a rather unique request. Besides, we should retrieve Excalibur Lust while things aren't at their worst."

 **Kuoh Town**

While Ion and her father are doing their business, Ion's best friend in the world is finishing her business with her mother. Renka was with her conducting interviews for a new job shadow program meant to help her with furthering her future career.

 **Renka Kiba: Daughter of Yuuto Kiba and Tsubaki Kiba (formally Shinra) and a aspiring Nero Angelo candidate. While not a member, Renka is training to join to further peace between the factions and permanetely put an end to hostilities, deceits, and betrayals between the factions. She is a decently skilled magic knight that possesses a unique Sacred Gear called Cheshire's Cane.**

She is currently attending to something she practices diligently. As part of her Nero Angelo training, Renka regularly partakes in sparring matches against data replicas of Irina and Xenovia from before they were reincarnated. It is a game of sorts to Nero Angelo members that was even suggested by the two themselves as they felt it would be decent training for trainees of the organization. Higher level members can even fight both of them when they were at their strongest, which has only ever been successfully done once by Seiken, Camilla, Saya, and Shiroka teaming together.

Renka is currently wearing a female exorcist uniform as a training outfit as she equips her Sacred Gear Cheshire's Cane.

 **Chesire's Cane- A sacred gear that takes the form of a sword hilt. It can materialize a blade made of anything as long as Renka thinks it and uses it for mainly elemental uses.**

Renka has a total of 2 wins and 7 loses to this simulation as the two materialize in front of her. Renka prepares herself a blade made of violent winds that are capable of tearing through flesh like a chainsaw and is about the size of a rapier. Her standard choice of element. The fake Irina and Xenovia then take out their data Excaliburs as Renka prepares to engage them. To an extent, Renka has inherited her father's loath of holy swords, but won't blind herself to a better cause. She fights with the replicas valiantly and manages to take out the Irina replica after barely sustaining damage. Because these are simulations, they lack true holy properties for safety protocol. With the Xenovia one left, Renka then announces.

"I'll settle this!"

She then focuses her concentration in her blade as the winds become more erratic and violent as she says.

"Roar like the wind…."

She then dashes towards the data copy, who tries to swing down her Excalibur Destruction, but this is stopped by the violent and fierce winds emitting from the hilt. Renka stabs the blade multiple time through the abdomen of the replica as streaks of wind flow from the blade and collect behind Xenovia. Renka then announces.

"Cyclonic blade..."

Xenovia is shot backwards and into the collected winds as they explode into a super violent whirlwind that takes the form of a green rose and Renka turns around as she announces.

"Vortex Rose!"

This ends the simulation. Renka actually took some damage from this battle as she sits down to catch her breath. A little glyph appears as this is her best time completing this fight. She did in ten minutes, but the highest is Seiken at three minutes with Shiroka at second with four. Renka sits as she says to herself.

"It's not enough. I…need more power."

Renka stands up as she has determined to gain enough power to exceed her father. As she is now, she doesn't come close even with training from Irina a few years ago and some with her father. Renka wants to train with Jophiel, but he refuses to take her in as his apprentice alongside Kai. She changes back into her normal uniform and notices that she has missed a call from her father telling her to get home before too long despite not living in the same building. There is still plenty of light out, so she decides to spend a little more time by herself.

She decides to spend some time at an arcade to get her mind off of training for a little while before returning to her dorm. She plays a fighting game with a random person on the other side of her machine without seeing who it is. Renka is skilled at fighting games in general and always waits to see who her opponent picks first to create a counter plan. The player she is facing is tough, but she wins this game and the opponent reveals herself as Renka says.

"Coach Thompson!?"

Indeed, it is Dani from the school as she compliments her student.

"Good moves kid, but I guess virtual fighting isn't my cup of joe. I'm more real fighting, got more spirit you know."

Renka and Dani leave the arcade together as Dani explains to her.

"I typically do a town-wide jog every few days or so to keep in shape. I saw you fighting those data replicas of those Issei's wives or at least two of them, man how I envy that guy sometimes."

Renka interjects.

"I thought you hated playboys?"

Dani shakes her head and says with this confident smile.

"I just hate the jerky ones like that Riser guy or his son Regal. But Issei is alright because he at least tries to give each of his girls some attention. Can't vouch for his parenting though."

Dani then looks at Renka and suggests.

"Why not train with me? I can help you get the power you need. I'm a coach, and I've seen way more than my fair share of fights. Got the scars to prove it too if you need proof."

Renka passes on the offer as she tries to shift the subject and explains.

"I can't just train with my strength, I need to find someone who can help me with my Sacred Gear. I'm thinking that Jophiel, Vali, or even Xenovia."

Dani then pats her shoulder and replies.

"Ah, you just don't know how affective my lessons really are."

Dani then gets a whiff of something that smells really delicious as she notices a bread store that also sells sandwiches that are very tasty. Dani smells the fresh ones as she suggests.

"Hey, about a sandwich, my treat."

Renka is a bit hungry from her earlier fight as she accepts this offer. The teacher and student each get a fried katsu sandwich and eat it as Dani loves the food of Japan as she has had really bad experiences with M. in the military. She even would rather eat a diseased rat than those, but the sandwich is simply heaven to her.

The two walk for a little, and then Dani asks.

"So why with all the "I want power" shtick?"

Renka takes a bit from her sandwich as she answers.

"I want to exceed my lineage and become the greatest dark knight in the history of Nero Angelo."

Dani takes a bite of her own sandwich and rebukes.

"Now that is a mighty tall order to fill there. Seeing as how Seiken is the best devil in their group."

Renka immediately retorts.

"But he can only go so far, and I still haven't even touched the peak of my potential."

Dani disappointingly shakes her head and replies.

"Now that there is a really wrong statement."

Renka grits her teeth and says.

"What do you know…"

Dani punches Renka lightly on the head and says.

"I know that guys like Seiken get stronger because they don't know the meaning of the word quit. He finds a goal, trains to his limits, and keeps getting stronger without falling behind. Same goes for me. I may be strong, really strong in fact, but I also have limits to break, and when I reach the limit of that, I break it again."

Renka bites her lip a bit as she continues to have this mentality. Dani sighs a bit as she can't get through to her it seems, so she decides to drop it for a while. After a few minutes of walking, Dani breaks some major ice as she asks.

"Is this because of your dad's past?"

Renka does know about her father's past and what happened to him, but she doesn't answer. Dani then explains.

"Look, I get it. You don't want things like those experiments to happen ever again. I've never really been a religious person myself, but I know atrocities and I get disgusted by them every time. I keep fighting because those kind of people piss me off. Valper was a guy I would have loved to meet just give him a…."

A voice out of nowhere suddenly says.

"A what? A great handshake for all that effort I put in?"

The two turn around and they suddenly and see a face that neither has ever seen, but knows the legacy of. Valper Galilei the genocide archbishop, and the man responsible for the cruel experiments done for the church in the pursuit of Holy Sword wielding. Valper appears just as he did years ago even with the same outfit. Dani sniffs around as she can instantly tell.

" _Something isn't right. If he was as smart as I heard, he should know that either of us could kill him easily. Plus, something doesn't smell right about him."_

Valper is holding a book in his hands that looks like a lexicon as he explains.

"So, I see that the reject was quite busy while I was absent from the realm of the living. But then again, I guess I've also matured in my way of life too."

Dani thinks of this as a good time to get info for Giras as she asks while Renka is controlling her anger.

"What do you mean about that exactly? Are you saying that Holy Swords aren't what you fancy anymore?"

Valper shrugs a bit as he asks.

"Why not test and find out."

He holds up his book and Dani doesn't trust it. She smiles and then looks at Renka as she realizes that Renka is a great way to find out more without more about what Valper is up to. Dani may love to fight, but even she knows that she can't just attack without knowing anything. Renka steps forward as she pulls out her weapons and creates a blade of wind with the power again.

Dani sits on the ground and Valper opens his book as it begins to glow. Renka doesn't waste any time as she charges and stabs him through the chest. That's when Dani notices something, but waits for Renka to notice to see how good her strategic prowess is. Valper smiles despite being injured as he actually floats in the air, but Renka gives him no quarter as she dashes and then attacks him some more. Eventually, she get him to the ground, and holds him by the collar as she tells him.

"I guess whoever brought you back didn't consider how pathetic you truly were."

Valper smiles as he retorts.

"Or maybe they remembered how much of a genius I am."

Valper's entire body glows brightly and Dani instantly becomes worried as she says.

"Damn it, Kid!"

She turns on her true form as she dashes towards Renka and tackles her through a nearby window as a small blast similar to a jacked up claymore occurs and Dani is shot forward a bit covered with gashes in her body. Renka recovers super fast, notices Dani, and runs up to her with a feared look on her face. Despite her injuries, Dani is still conscious and not showing clear signs of pain and is bleeding very badly. Before Renka can say anything, Dani immediately criticizes her.

"Idiot! Why didn't you notice he wasn't bleeding when you struck him!?"

Dani had noticed that Valper wasn't bleeding when Renka initially attacked him and this was indeed his trick. Dani took the blow for Renka as she then says.

"Use that Sacred Gear to create a fire and burn my wounds shut to stop the bleeding."

Renka is nervous as she says.

"But that'll hurt immensely. I need to get you to the hospital."

Dani then tells her.

"Do it! The fight isn't over yet."

Renka knows this too, so she does as Dani asks of her. But the injuries and the burning now sealing her wounds shut causes the soldier to pass out from the pain temporarily. Renka lays her on the ground gently as she turns again to face a much skinnier figure wearing a black and gold robe as she hears a male laugh. The figure removes his cloak to reveal a very slim golden armor adorned with black star symbols around his body and the armor is full body. Renka still recognizes the voice as it is still Valper as he proclaims.

"YES, GAZE UPON MY GRAND FORM! I AM MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ANY ANGEL. MY BODY IS A LITERAL CONSTRUCT OF THE COSMOS AHAHAHAHA"

Renka doesn't understand it as Valper tells her.

"Why would I ever want to return to that fat, old, and mortal shell, when I can have a beautiful one that will never age?"

Valper removes his helmet revealing that he has no head. Renka simply tells him.

"All you are is a monster."

Valper produces his book again as he asks.

"How did you like my favorite weapon, the Excalibur Fraud?"

Renka doesn't fully understand what happened, but she stands strong against her opponent as she must protect her coach from this poor excuse for a lifeform. Valper is back, but this time, he can actually fight apparently.


	67. Ion's Peerage Page

Ion's Peerage

By popular demand

 **Name: Tommy Tominaga**

 **Piece: Bishop**

 **Age: 19**

 **Nationality: England**

Ion's first and only bishop as of now. A vampire by birth, Tommy possesses the power to actually suck blood from his victims by using his fingers and can turn humans into zombies. An ability that he almost never uses due to its disgusting nature, he is sometimes referred to as the Phantom Blood because he never bleeds and his victims never bleed as well. His method of combat is freezing the blood in his body and transferring it into his victims and it creates debilitating and can even cause the victim to shatter. He was born with the name Jonathan Brando, but changed it upon coming to Japan to escape his poor life in England as he hated his birth father and is in the care of the Sitri family as Ion's servant. Humble and grateful to Ion and Sona, Tommy only wishes to conquer all that oppose him and his master. He also has a strange fixation with a stone mask that Ion keeps in her room that is a simple trinket.

 **Name: Kazuso Coda**

 **Piece: Pawn**

 **Age: 19**

 **Nationality: America (New York specifically)**

Ion's first pawn and by far one of her favorites. Born to a Christian family, Kazuso was seen as a disgrace by his parents and they sent him to school overseas due to their shame in his obnoxious personality. He was also feared to become the next Freed Sellzen by the church, but they didn't jump to conclusions. He created an attack called Bloody Stream and used it to defeat many deranged devils and heretics to his religion. But he became bitter about being sent away from his parents. In battle, he wields a set of clackers that have been blessed with holy water. Hey loves cola, and agreed to be reincarnated as a devil when he heard about the freedom he would obtain in doing so. His family didn't agree, but they acknowledge his happiness. He is currently working as a realtor in Kuoh town. He has a rather strong Battle Tendency and hopes to enter a tournament with Ion soon.

 **Name: Jin Kujo**

 **Piece: Pawn**

 **Age: 17**

 **Nationality: Japan**

A natural born devil, Jin was the subject of an experiment to create artificial familiars and led to the creation of one that is bound to his soul dubbed Innocent of D. A powerful familiar that has brutal strength and fast reflexes. Jin himself is a rather gruff boy due to his rather short temper (especially with women) but is among the most desired males in the school as many girls fawn over him because of his handsome appearance and figure. He does hold great respect for Ion and likes that she doesn't fawn all over him like many girls do. His is a favorite among his peers and has sometimes been called the Stardust Crusader because of fast familiar and seemingly unwavering resolve and stamina.

 **Name: D.U Higashikata**

 **Piece: Pawn**

 **Age: 16**

 **Nationality: Japan**

Another devil who partook in the familiar experiment and a natural devil whose familiar is named Sympathy. He has an unusual love for the pompadour and wears the hair style proudly. He becomes annoyed when insulted about his hair. His familiar can destroy and reconstruct matter in any way he wishes and can be used to heal. He is sometimes called the Unbreakable Diamond because of his power to destroy and heal which makes him a tough foe as well as being a shining hope for his friends. He joined Ion's peerage when he learned of Jin's joining as the two are close friends. He lives with his mother as his father is rather old even for a devil, and he was born as the result of an affair. Ion relates to D.U as they are both children born to unmarried parent. His first name isn't known so he is referred to D.U as his identity.


	68. Chapter 68

Ch.55 Obligations Pt.2

Saji and Ion, who is very embarrassed to be here, are currently sitting in the dining area as Saji suggested eating while they're here. Ion simply puts her menu to her face as she says.

"If mother knew I was here, she'd be furious at both of us."

Saji ignores that part as he suggests.

"How about a Lyrical Pasta platter with pesto sauce?"

Ion shakes a little as she replies.

"Whatever is quicker will be fine."

Saji then adds.

"Come on, Ion, have some fun while we're here. I know that Pasta with Pesto is one of your favorites."

Ion doesn't dispute this as it is indeed one of her favorites. She nods, and Saji places their order for them which sounds alright for the most part until he gets to the drinks as he orders.

"For drinks, I'll have a coffee, and she'll have the Pink Princess Party shake."

Ion immediately blushes as she immediately retorts.

"Father, I'm fifteen years old!"

Saji wags his finger and as he rebukes this by reminding her.

"No, you're sixteen today."

Ion didn't even notice it, and she didn't give it much thought either. She actually forgot that today is her birthday, a day that her father never forgets. Saji then produces a gift for her from under the table as he has to summon it. He hands it to her as she reads the tag: Happy birthday Ion, from your loving father. Ion is a little mad at herself as she is usually good with dates.

"I actually forgot my own birthday. But then, this means that mother forgot too."

Saji shakes his head as explains to her.

"No, your mother did remember. I was actually talking to her about arranging a party, but she was too busy today. I was planning on inviting you to dinner too, but I couldn't tonight. I was actually planning on leaving your gift in your room."

Ion opens the present and it is a book that she wanted, a very rare one at that. Ion is blown away by this gift as she has no idea how her father even got a hint to get it. Saji simply says with his somewhat condescending pose.

"Your dad knows his sources."

Ion is beside herself as she adores this present, but then Saji makes a request.

"Ion, would you please just do one tiny thing for your father? I promise it has nothing to do with your mother."

Ion is a little unsure of this, but it is her father, but then again her father is Genshirou Saji. Never-the-less, she nods and he requests with a big smile.

"Call me daddy."

Ion blushes again as she is tempted to punch her father. Saji doesn't notice her rage as he has his eyes closed. But then, he smells something sweet, something he could never mistake. He smells Sona's perfume, the one she wore the night he had and her made Ion. Saji turns around trying to follow the scent and Ion doesn't see this as she has her head turned from embarrassment. She takes a breath, closes her eyes and then says.

"Okay, but only this one time, and because I'm in a good mood."

Ion turns and faces where her father was sitting and then notices he's gone as she wonders.

"Where'd he go? I guess he must have gone to the bathroom."

Saji is in a different area of the restaurant as it has multiple floors. He keeps following the scent until he reaches a room that reads: employees only. But something feels inviting as he opens the door anyway.

Ion is sitting at the table still as a waitress brings her drink which is decorated with sugar sprinkles, a fancy cup, and a inscription that reads: Daddy's Special Princess. Ion is absurdly embarrassed at this as she is prepared to hurt her father for this stunt. But she drinks the pink beverage anyway, and it is a very tasty beverage. While waiting, Ion wonders what her peerage members are up to as she pulls out her phone. She would have asked them for help if it wasn't for the fact that they are currently doing devil work as of this moment. Ion would like to find more peerage members, but she won't settle for just anyone. She wants her peerage to become one the best the underworld has seen.

Saji opens the door and inside is something unexpected. He sees Sona wearing nothing but her underwear with a chess board in front of her while she sits in a chair with a seductive smile. She simply says.

"It's your move, Saji."

Saji smiles as he approaches her and sees the chess pieces. He feels as if he's been playing her this whole time and the chess board is set up for an obvious victory. All Saji has to do is move his rook three squares and he'll win. He immediately does this and Sona flips the board over as she leaps and get Saji on the ground below her as she says.

"Looks like I finally lost."

Saji would normally think this situation is too good to be true, but he goes with it anyway as she feels, smells, and sounds like Sona. They then share a loving kiss as unbeknownst to Saji, someone is watching him with a grin on his face.

Back at the table, Ion is eating her food as it has arrived while Saji's food and coffee just sits and gets cold. As Ion eats her pasta, she is approached by a man wearing a white suit with a blue and black stripped shirt underneath with a tie with a magical girl hat on it. He has combed silver hair with a couple of loose strands and has blue eyes. He appears very serious as he politely asks Ion.

"Young lady, may I ask where the gentleman who was with you went?"

Ion doesn't know, and she asks.

"Did he get into trouble? It wouldn't be the first time."

The man explains.

"He went into a restricted area for employees only, and I can't find him and tell him to get to his seat."

Ion is intrigued as her father is not perfect, but he certainly isn't a rule breaker. Ion stands up and asks the man.

"May I see where he entered? I promise I won't enter without permission."

The man nods and compliments her.

"Such a polite young lady. I find it rare that I see a costumer that is as respectful as you."

Ion follows the man and she introduces herself to him.

"My name is Ion Sitri, and the man I'm with is my father, Genshirou Saji."

The man takes note as he says.

"So, an unmarried parent is the correct assumption."

Ion nods as she never attempts to hide this fact, and the man introduces himself.

"I am the manager of this establishment, Chase Batta, I am 33 years old, my home is an apartment in the norther district, I am not married, I get home every day by eight at the latest, I don't smoke, I occasionally drink, I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last checkup. I am also a human by birth, but I know of devils like Levia-Tan."

Ion smiles at this as she replies.

"Quite the introduction, Mr. Batta. But your name would have sufficed."

This manager named Chase simply states.

"I asked a rather impetuous question that was personal. I felt it was only polite to give you a detailed introduction."

They make their way across some of the floors with Ion asking this clearly mature man.

"Why would you want to be manager of this place? Why not a serious office or something?"

Chase smiles as he wags his finger and explains.

"Because this place is my life's work. I love this business more than you realize. I simply adore Levia-Tan, and she insists I call her that. She's beautiful, powerful, and her work in foreign affairs helps make this business thrive. I long to meet a woman like her, and I'll settle for no less."

He also apparently knows about the Sitri family as he further explains.

"I also know of your conception, Ion Sitri. I wish to let you know that I think highly of your mother as well, but not to the extent of Levia-Tan."

Ion rather enjoys this man's company as he clearly knows what he likes and what his goals are. But she feels that he is way too punctual for any woman similar to her aunt. As they make their way to the room where Saji apparently disappeared, Ion and Chase can detect the sweet smell like Saji did, but then immediately back away as they smell it as both are wary of this. Chase is more obstinate as he is in charge of this establishment and has a responsibility to it. He pulls out a handkerchief and puts to his face as he continues towards the door. Ion takes a different approach as she looks around and sees that people aren't looking towards her way so she opens her hand and produces a small little puddle of water in the palm of her hand as she puts it to her face and this filters the air as she breathes through the water. Ion follows Chase inside the room and it is a dark room where they can't see, not even Ion which is strange considering she's a devil.

Chase flicks a light switch nearby, but a light doesn't turn on. He becomes annoyed and states.

"I'll have to have a serious lecture with my janitorial staff later."

As he turns around to find a flashlight, Chase is struck down by a violent tempest of wind and is blown into a wall and falls to the ground instantly. Ion hears this, but can't see it and then a light flickers. The room suddenly appears to light up with a row of torches. Ion can now see someone sitting in a chair across the room with what appears to be a few girls dressed in magical girl outfits. Diodora Astaroth and most of his face is covered in bandages from his last fight. Ion recognizes him from the photos and the incident involving him. Ion analyzes this as thinks.

" _I don't understand. I can understand pulling from the past, but resurrecting the dead? Why here?"_

Diodora doesn't mince words as the women near him are fawning over him and he says.

"So, this is the bastard child of Sona Sitri, huh? I gotta say, your aunt sure knows how to make a restaurant. All this room, these women, and the food isn't bad either. I gotta say I like this place."

Ion doesn't like that Diodora is clearly mocking her. She wants to immediately teach him his place, but that's when she notices Chase as he is nearing death next to her. Diodora smiles more and says.

"Guess this place will need a new manager. I'll be happy to fill that position, and I don't think I'll hear any arguments."

Diodora stands up and walks to Ion as he tells her.

"I'll be needing this place as a base for a while, and I'll need someone from the Sitri family to hide me."

Ion is prepared to tell him off, but then he tells her.

"I have that precious daughter of Serafall's under my thumb."

Ion's expression becomes one of shock and that's when Diodora pulls out a remote and explains.

"Allow me to introduce my little remote. It only has one purpose. You see, I was hiding in the underworld and that's when a certain little girl popped up. I recognized Serafall's face on her, and that's when I got an idea. She's safe as is, but I have a demon under my command who is very anxious to bite her head off."

Ion is prepared to lose her cool. Diodora chuckles a little as he clearly has the advantage. Ion then looks back at Chase. Ion thinks for a minute and then says.

"So this is what the former heir to the house of Astaroth has sunken to? That's pretty pathetic."

Diodora doesn't become angry, rather he simply knees Ion in the stomach as he retorts.

"I won't fall for that crap."

Diodora then snaps his finger and the three women who he taken along with two girls dressed in exorcist armor appear holding holy swords. He then says.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a sporting chance. I'll face you in a ratings game here and now using my star symbol."

Ion is smiling again and asks.

"Where's my dad?"

Diodora wags his finger and rebukes.

"I had to get him out of my way for the time being. There won't be any help from your daddy. But I guess you can get help by reincarnating that suit over there."

Ion looks at Chase and then retorts.

"I'll bet he'll be more of a devil than you ever were. I heard about you and I know of what you've done. I'll fight you in a ratings game and prove who's truly superior."

Diodora then puts his hand on Ion's chin and then tells her.

"If I win, you become mine and the Sitri household will be under my influence. You lose, I suppose I can live with simply letting you go. Seeing as how you won't do anything with that brat as my hostage."

Ion agrees to those terms as she makes her way to Chase as he is on the verge of death. She then thinks of what piece to use. He's punctual and on time, so he could make a good bishop, but then she thinks.

" _Diodora thinks of this man as simple human stepping stone. I think I'll take a page from Rias Gremory's book and take a risk. I really shouldn't be without one too long anyway."_

After consideration, Ion reincarnates Chase Batta in her queen, her most powerful piece. She reincarnates him and subsequently saves his life in the process. He wakes up immediately and wonders what happened, and Ion is going to explain everything to him as it will be just the two of them against Diodora and his servants, and hopes her decision is the right one as she gave her queen to a man she's barely met.


	69. Chapter 69

Ch. 56 Heroism Pt.2

Renka is starring down the face of the man who was responsible for great atrocities on behalf of the church and her father being just one of the victims. Valper is someone whom Renka never thought she'd meet as he's supposed to be dead. Renka generates a blade made of fire as she feels it appropriate for a burning hatred. Valper readies his book as he tells her.

"If you wish, I could simply spare you and use you for my newest experiments."

Renka grips her sword tightly as she intensifies her gaze and Valper remarks.

"I remember the failure giving that look before. Of course, that was before I could make good on my threats, when I had a feeble and mortal body."

Valper then summons an outfit around his armor that resembles a the bottom a robe with streaks of gold and black and a black tippet with gold trim giving the impression of a bishop. Valper then begins to float into the air with his book in hand as he chuckles further. Renka takes a stance as the two are ready to fight.

 **BGM: Lament to the Master from Castlevania Order of Ecclesia**

Renka makes the first move as she dashes and leaps into the air and swings her fire sword and extends it she swings it making it much more difficult to dodge, but Valper seemingly teleports away and then he reappears behind Renka and then he can be heard laughing as he elbows her in the back, but a burning sensation surges through Renka's back as she is sent colliding into the pavement. Renka slides a little as that attack really hurt her as she struggles to get up wondering what has happened. She pants, looks at Valper, and notices his armor has a new piece, a flaming plate on the elbow that immediately turns into his book again.

Valper floats down as he asks.

"How was that sample of my Excalibur Fraud?"

Valper then nuzzles his head against his book as he admires it.

"To think that such potential was in front me. I spent so long and so much time with Holy Swords, and then that failure actually produced a demonic holy sword before my very eyes. Such power, such idealism, and such ambition, and now that power is mine to wield, not engineer, but to hold and indulge."

Renka coughs up some blood as she then turns her weapon into a blade of high pressure water and makes it more flexible like a whip as she stands and swings her blade again to get Valper to disappear. He does, but she makes the blade snap and pivot behind her where she expects Valper to be, but he has a counter set up as his book turns into another piece of armor on his forearm as he chuckles and tells her.

"Sorry, but pressurized water won't work on me. My new piece is made of lonsdaleite. Not even your water can cut it."

Renka then turns the blade into a corrosive acid to attempt to melt the substance, but Valper turns his armor piece into base to convert the acid. Renka becomes frustrated as she turns the blade into a sharp blade of meteorite as begins stabbing rapidly at Valper but he is somehow dodging all of the attacks with lighting speed. Renka becomes confused as she thinks.

" _He can't be this fast. His is weapon is one thing, but he shouldn't have the training to mo…"_

Renka is then struck from behind again but a stinging sensation is felt this time as she falls over and strikes the ground violently. The Valper she was fighting fades away as the real one is holding his book again. He is holding a needle-like object with blood dripping from it, a concealed blade. He walks by Renka, who grabs him by the ankle as she can't swing her weapons and tells him.

"Is that all you have? I'm not done with you yet."

Valper looks at the downed girl and tells her.

"I'll admit this, for a girl with a fragile body, you certainly are as stubborn as your father. If you wish, my offer from before stands."

Renka grips his ankle harder and retorts.

"I'm going to….."

Valper kicks his foot out of her grip and asks.

"You'll do what? I can't lose to you with this body, and you're just alive because I am permitting it."

Renka looks at him with hatred and says.

"Kill me now, that's your only warning."

Valper wags his finger and reminds her.

"I am showing you respect."

He then tightens his fist and punches Renka in the face hard enough to break her nose as she puts her hand over her face as her nose is bleeding a lot now. Valper then stomps on her free hand crushing it as she lets out a scream and he immediately puts his foot in her mouth as he tells her.

"Now now, it isn't polite for a lady to scream in public."

He then berates her further by explaining.

"See, now you're just being the rudest thing I've ever met. You're trying to relay an ungodly scream, and your bleeding all over my beautiful new foot. Such a shame."

He takes his foot out of Renka's mouth, grabs her by the hair and yells.

"You need to learn some manners!"

He then slams her face into the pavement, then turns her head around as he turns his Excalibur Fraud into a cloth and wipes his foot off. Renka can't get up as Valper reaches for her hair again and slams her head into the ground multiple times while saying.

"You need to learn to respect your superiors!"

Renka appears to be knocked out from the trauma. Valper then turns his sites on Dani, who is still unconscious near their battleground as he says to himself.

"Hmm, Lady Pleiades warned me about the peerage of Giras Gremory. She gave me details on all of them. I better not take any chances."

Valper turns his book into a sharp sword with intent of not letting Dani stand ever again. As he walks over to make the kill, he hears a clanking noise. He notices something falling at his feet as he looks at the ground and sees a bloody button from a shirt. He turns and sees Renka as she is struggling to keep her body elevated with her arms as she bleed still. Valper then reaches where he heard the noise and tracks blood on his fingers, making him mad. Renka then asks him.

"What happened? Did I make you mad?"

Valper begins to become mad as Renka continues by saying.

"I figured I'd try one last thing. But I guess all I did was stain your new body."

Valper trembles with anger as Renka continues.

"Did I hurt your pride? No, you don't have any pride. You gave it up when you gave up your body like a coward."

Valper clenches his fist in anger and Renka tells him.

"You're not special, you're not a big deal…yeah, I lost to you…"

Renka then finally shouts.

"You may have beaten me today, but don't ever confuse your narcissism for pride or honor, your pathetic excuse for a man!"

Valper then turns his sword on Renka as he shouts.

"You little bitch!"

Renka then manages to tilt her torso up as Valper runs her through the chest and lifts her up as her eyes go blank. Valper continues to hold her body for the time as he takes a few seconds to calm down. He then analyzes the situation.

"I can't believe she got the better of me for the moment. She may be the daughter of that failure, but she really got under my skin, if I had any. No, I can't forget my mission. She isn't worth it. Pathetic failure breeds and makes a pathetic daughter."

Valper then pulls the blade out causing Renka's body to fall backwards as he converts his sword back into the book. He looks at Renka's body, and then creates the blade again as he says.

"No, I will not take any chances this time. I'll simply decapitate this girl and bring her head to her failure father!"

He creates a blade so sharp it will cut through her bones like a hot iron through butter. A voice then says.

"Renka, you won the fight psychologically."

Valper immediately turns around and then gets a sudden surprise as a fist knocks his sword out of his hand. Valper gets a good look and sees Dani standing up, but her wounds have mostly reopened from standing and moving. Valper snickers at this as he retrieves his book and says.

"You would have been better off staying down. See that's the problem with mortal, fleshy, vulnerable bodies like yours. They are much too frail and soft."

Dani stands back up and retorts.

"No, my body is toned and trained like you wouldn't believe. Not many people can stand like I can with these injuries."

Dani falls to her knees again as Valper walks past her and sarcastically asks.

"So, do you believe you, a weak woman knocking on death's door, believe you can defeat my perfect and ageless body?"

Valper makes his sword again and makes a swing at her, but to his shock, she immediately counters with a powerful and quick punch, so fast that he can't counter or dodge to the side of his head. It is so hard, that is cracks the helmet of his body. He is about to fall over, but Dani grabs his wrist as he drops his weapon. She then mocks him by saying.

"Upon closer inspection, your body looks like shit."

Dani then grips his wrist harder and causes the wrist to crack as he becomes nervous as Dani further adds.

"But don't worry, I'm about to fuck up your entire body so that you'll fit in with the rest of us."

Dani then proceeds to unleash a flurry of punches as her hair turns silver and her eyes turn red and Valper can't help but think.

" _How can she be that fast!? Her injuries, her blood loss, the pain, how can she endure all of that!?"_

Each punch puts more cracks in the armor until Valper's left arm is blown off, his right foot breaks off, and Dani finishes it with a powerful blow to the jaw and shatters the jaw of the helmet as Valper is sent skidding across the ground as his armored body creates sparks that sets his clothes on fire and puts skid marks and scrapes all over his body. Dani stands as the victor as she walks over to Renka, smiles and tells her.

"I'm real proud of you kid. You knew he had you beat, but you toughed it out to protect me. If you hadn't done that, I would have died. Renka Kiba, you have my respect. But standing with these bad injuries was a dumb idea too."

Dani then falls over from her blood loss and passes out with a smile. The two ladies may have sustained horrible injuries, but are the clear victors with Dani's short, yet brutal, stand.

Valper is crawling around as he summons back his weapon.

" _I have to get back to Pleiades and get to repair my body. That woman was just a pawn, a pawn! How could I lose to her!? No, maybe my body wasn't as perfect as I thought. Yes, that must be the case. I'll get an upgrade, and then I'll…"_

Valper is then teleported away as he is still needed. As for the girls, a certain queen is privy to Dani's exercises, Xin Ji. She has found the two girls and is taking them to the Hyoudou residence for treatment and then she needs to contact Kiba about what she has seen.

 **Kiba Residence**

Yuuto Kiba and wife Tsubkaki's home is average and modest. A three bedroom home where his two younger daughters used to share a room, but Yumi and Hana have their own rooms with Renka living at the dorms with Ion. Kiba is currently prepping some dinner for his wife and daughters as Tsubaki has just returned home. Since Kiba is a house husband, he is usually home and does the chores and cooking. As he cooks, he receives a phone call and answers.

"Kiba Residence"

It is **Koneko** as she has to relay the message about Renka, but just the injury part. He immediately becomes worried as he asks with great concern.

"What happened to Renka?"

He stops cooking and listens intently to the phone. He finishes, hangs up, and runs to his bedroom where his wife is and tells her.

"Tsubaki, order a pizza for the girls, call our usually babysitter, and please get your shoes on. Renka got hurt really bad and I want to know why."

Tsubaki doesn't question her husband as she puts her shoes on and pulls out her phone to make some phone calls. It has been a while since Kiba has been to the residence, but he knows where it is and intends to get to the bottom of this. Tsubaki is in the same mindset as she and her husband equally love their daughters.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

 **Koneko** is tending to her baby daughter while hanging up the phone as she sighs and says.

"That was really not fun."

She and Kiba have always been good friends and to tell him that his daughter is very badly injured is something she dreaded doing. She walks into a room where the two Asia's and Aina are tending to Dani and Renka. Dani is the first to get up stretches despite being told not to move. She simply sits back and lets the ladies tend to her injuries nonchalantly. **Koneko** then has a worry about something that may concern everyone later, so she's going to round up the other girls and try to get Issei to the residence for at least one hour. They have something that must be discussed with Kiba.


	70. Chapter 70

Ch. 57 Obligations Pt.3

Ion has one piece in this Ratings Game against Diodora and his five servants. But Ion has confidence in her split decision to reincarnate the manager of this establishment, who isn't very mad or shocked about his new life. She explains the situation to him, and he simply says.

"So, this young man has manipulated MY staff, used the business under MY care, and is causing trouble for MY bosses family? This is a problem."

Chase puts his hand to his face as Ion looks at Diodora with a smile as Chase states.

"I'm the type who can't stand problems. It causes me to lose sleep because I no longer have peace of mind. So this young man is the cause of this? Then he is the cause of my problem, and therefore my enemy."

Ion replies with a happy tone.

"Then we are agreed. We'll take him down, Mr. Batta. I guess you don't have much devil training, but you'll be fine."

Chase's body glows a bit as his hair stands up a bit as he explains to his new master.

"Actually, as a human, I possessed a power that I trained with, but never named."

A silhouette begins t appear next to Chase's body and begins to take shape as a woman wearing a mask that resembles a white blank plate with two protrusions that resemble cat ears as the woman wears an outfit similar to Serafalls when she's not dressed in a magical girl uniform only white with a green tie, black gloves with cat skulls on the backs, and a black belt with a similar cat emblem as the buckle. It is also wearing white slacks with black boots. Chase then proclaims.

"Now, as Ion's chosen queen, I will name this power, White Queen."

Ion feels even more confident at seeing this man's avatar as it may have a power that will help them win. Ion then says.

"Me and my queen hereby challenge you to your ratings game Diodora Astaroth."

Diodora isn't fazed as he simply smiles and replies.

"Very well, then as the star of Asterope, I hereby accept this challenge, and the battlefield will be generated by yours truly."

Diodora snaps his fingers and a star appears in the center as Ion and Chase's names are displayed next to Diodora and his makeshift peerage. A light flashes temporarily blinding the two and when they wake up, they are in what appears to be a mansion made of gold with a rather sweet smell in the air. Ion looks at Chase as they then inspect their surrounding area which is an entrance hall. Ion then asks Chase.

"Are you fine with wounding? I don't want to cause a fuss with the church."

Chase agrees and adds.

"And I don't want parents or other relatives suing my business over a couple of dead workers. Wounding is fine, but be extra careful with my staff."

Ion agrees as she hold out her hands and then her body glows with a sea-blue aura and a dual polearm that is made of black metal with an engraving of a musical note on both blades. It also appears to be wet with some kind of purple water. Ion explains.

"I call this power, Boat on the River; it is created from my own power. But it isn't a sacred gear or a familiar. I guess I have the same power as you, Mr. Batta."

Chase smiles and chuckles as they appear to have more in common that at first glance. They agree to go separate as they have to defeat six enemies and staying together could be risky. Chase does ask Ion.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, try to be the one who fights my staff, it wouldn't look good for the manager to inflict harm to them."

Ion equips her polearm as she runs through different rooms of the manor-like battlefield. Diodora can detect anything in his field. He doesn't plan to use his Excalibur Lust's hallucinogens on either of his opponents as he is trying to play it smart as both have methods to block it. He also has to maintain his illusion on Saji.

Chase walks around and finds a ballroom, and he sees mannequins of beautiful women dancing around with pretty dresses of all colors and a even a fake band of musicians playing lovely music. He looks around with disapproval as he states.

"How facetious is that young man. He clearly has a high opinion of himself to create this place."

Chase then hears the sounds of swords being readied as he turns around and immediately notices the two exorcists attacking him with their holy swords ready. He manages to jump out of the way, but gets nicked in the leg and it hurts greatly. Chase manages to avoid serious damage, but his leg still hurts from being cut with a holy sword. He then announces.

"White Queen!"

His White Queen appears, and the two girls don't appear to see it. She simply floats over and then lightly touches the blade of one of the holy swords, which causes Chase to smile. In a different area, Ion is fending off the staff from the restaurant, but they are still humans that have been enchanted to have more stamina. Ion spins her weapon and she silently thinks.

" _If I'm to cause minimal damage, then this couldn't be easier."_

Ion smirks as she unveils her weapon's power as she starts producing black water from both blades. Diodora continues to watch with his remote in hand as he is intrigued by Ion's power. Ion's water becomes a fountain as she says.

"My water is that of the underworld, the River Lethe."

Ion then commands the water to spiral like a fountain in a lobby. She then doses her opponents as they slip and fall over from the water scattering all over the room. Ion then announces.

"Balance Breaker!"

Ion's body becomes enveloped in a green aura that then forms scale mail around her body that looks identical to her father's balance breaker, but something feels wrong about this, it feels powerless. Diodora wonders this as Ion doesn't appear to be stronger. However, she activated it for a reason. Ion's armor now starts glowing midnight as she stops spinning her weapon. The three girls she was fighting stand up and ask questions like.

"Where am I?"

"Who am I?"

"Who are you?"

"What am I wearing?"

Ion simply exits the room without so much as answering those questions as her plan has already worked. Her queen, Chase Batta, is working his power on the two exorcists as they ready their blades again. He is still smiling as he proclaims.

"Sending close range fighters to combat me was the first mistake. Holy sword users only slightly improved that plan."

The two girls ready for another assault, but then his White Queen presses her thumb against her index finger, like pressing a detonator, and the holy sword it touched explodes and the excorsist is blown back and covered in burns from the explosion as she collides with the wall as she gasps for air as her sword is destroyed completely. Her partner looks in fear as Chase explains.

"My White Queen can turn anything she touches into a bomb. I intended to demonstrate this to my new master, but showing to the enemy before I could spring it would be a terrible strategy."

Chase then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a 100 yen coin as his White Queen taps it as the other exorcist is trying to think, but Chase flicks it towards her and White Queen detonates it in front of her as she is sent colliding into the wall at the opposite side. They are both breathing as the bombs weren't enough to kill. Chase then exits the room as he is satisfied to turn the odds in his favor. He and Ion both meet up in the starting area with smiles on their faces, but he can't see Ion's. He looks upon her form and asks.

"Ah, you must be in Balance Breaker I assume. Funny, you don't give off the power I'd imagine it would give."

Ion nods and explains.

"My Sacred Gear is funny because I actually get no power from it, nor can I access the powers of the original version. I thought of it as useless as I could actually use Balance Breaker since I was a child."

Chase puts his finger to his lip as he thinks and responds.

"So you must use it for alternative reasons."

Ion nods as she holds up her weapon, and Chase instantly understands. Diodora isn't shaken from his makeshift peerage being crushed so fast by two people as he still has his Excalibur Lust. He then warps towards the stairs at the center of the foyer area where Ion and Chase are. He holds his weapon in hand as Ion and Chase are both very unhappy with him. He tells them both.

"Very impressive, both of you. I did simply make that peerage on a short notice, so I couldn't expect much from them. They did provide me with "entertainment" in that short time though."

Chase instantly becomes furious as he states.

"He used MY staff for his personal entertainment."

Ion gives his a gesture to calm down and he does. Diodora then holds out his sword and states.

"I only plan to fight one of you at a time. Since this is my game, I make the rules. You'd do well to keep that in mind."

Ion starts walking towards the stairs alone since Diodora isn't playing around, especially with his remote. He smiles that smirk as Ion follows him. He then leads her to a room with a big open area. It is the roof of this manor. It oversees a sea of stars. Diodora then holds his Excalibur as Ion continues to wear her armor. Diodora holds out his hand as the name Asterope appears on the back of his hand as he is given a gold aura as he wields his Excalibur Lust in hand. Ion hasn't seen what it can do and he has seen her weapon in action. She tells him.

"I hope your prepared to face me, Astaroth. I'm not one to hold back against scum like you."

Her opponent simply keeps his smile as he tells her.

"I think you'll change your tone soon enough. After all, I'm doing this for survival, something you couldn't understand, you bastard child."

Ion simply asks.

"And your point is?"

Diodora then raises his sword to the sky as he smiles more sinisterly as it begins emitting a red aura as it releases a lightning bolt from the blade and it then creates a whirlwind around the battlefield and then it turns into a full blown twister surrounding the battlefield as he states.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, bastard daughter."

Diodora then jumps into the air and then leaps into the vortex as he disappears. Ion puts up her weapon as a guard. She then looks around to see what he is planning. She then feels a violent attack that hits her in the back, but her armor provides some protection. She looks and sees nothing, and another attack comes, but from above this time as her shoulder is struck by the same force.

Ion takes the damage with full composure as she has to think of a strategy. She then makes a plan as she spins her polearm again and shouts.

"Cocytus!"

She then creates a barrier of black water that surrounds her body in a dome-like shape and turns to ice almost instantly. She waits inside her barrier as she can detect impacts coming from all angles. She sits and waits as her ice is very thick and difficult to penetrate. Ion waits, and waits, and waits for a moment. She then thinks.

" _Now!"_

Ion then strikes her own dome with her weapon and this causes her dome to become thin, but the thickness turns into several very sharp spikes protruding from all over the dome. Ion then feels, almost at the same time, a force strong enough to break her barrier and land another blow on her, shattering the barrier in the process. Ion stays in place, but she looks at the ground and notices something, blood. She smirks under her helm as Diodora reemerges from the tornado holding his shoulder as he has been injured. Ion couldn't detect a pattern in location, but detected a pattern in timing.

Ion then runs up to Diodora as his glow disappears and his star fades away indicating his powers with Pleiades is fading. Ion then spins her weapon again as she proclaims.

"You fought an opponent who was too much for you. Any last words?"

Diodora smiles more as he states while she is near his face.

"Did I forget to mention I have your father under thumb, Ion Sitri?"

Ion immediately hears this, and Diodora swings his sword as it pierces her helmet and puts a mark on her cheek. Ion takes off her armor as her frustration becomes more apparent. Diodora holds up his remote again and explains.

"I played your father like a cheap instrument and lured him into the same trap as that brat. When you're in my position, you take added cautions like this. My remote will not only spell the end of that brat, but also your father."

Diodora puts his sword away as he walks up to Ion and punches her in the face and says.

"Now who's the superior one?"

He punches her some more, but Ion gives a glare at Diodora which makes him mad as he holds up the remote again and threatens.

"You've been warned. Try anything like that again, and your father will meet his end in a very horrific manner."

He smiles and then orders.

"Now put your hands behind your back and let me hit for that stunt."

Ion, still with her look of disdain, puts away her weapon then puts her hands behind her back. Diodora laughs at her as says.

"That's what I like to see, complicity."

Diodora then punches Ion some more as she takes without argue. He continues to mock her as he tells her.

"See, this is what emotional ties will get you, nothing but abuse and betrayal of them."

Ion remains silent as she takes the beating and he continues his verbal assault as well.

"You want to kill me. I can see it in those eyes of yours. "Maybe I can cut off his arm before he can push it" you thinks, but if my severed finger still presses the button.

Diodora becomes a little frustrated at this as she isn't groaning or changing looks. He pulls out his sword and puts it to Ion's face as he tells her.

"You know, that girl Saya looked at me with that look. A look that makes it look like she's superior to me, and I hate that."

Ion continues to look at him with the same face, and he then demands.

"STOP…THAT…LOOK!"

He then swipes her sword across her face again and creates and X shaped mark on her face that bleeds. Ion just stays silent, but Diodora thinks of something more as he tells her.

"I guess it doesn't matter since I'm the one in control."

He smiles as he lifts his leg and makes his next order.

"I want you to lick the crap off my shoes. I just keep getting it dirty. Then, once you've finished, I'll simply take her and now, and then spare those two lives. Since you care so much, you'll do as I say."

Ion breaks her silence as she retorts.

"I will not."

Diodora changes to frustrated he says.

"What was that?"

Ion then puts her arms forward and wipes the blood from her face as she tells him.

"Go ahead and push it if you want."

Diodora holds out his sword again as he claims.

"So this is the true face of Ion Sitri. You act just as you are, a bastard child born from a drunken fling. You're not special, just an accident. Looking at me like I'm garbage, but you're just a piece of shit yourself."

Diodora starts laughing to himself, and Ion shouts.

"Push it!"

Diodora holds the remote and replies.

"I will!"

He tries to push the remote, but then something takes hold of him as he can't move. Ion then walks up to him and takes the remote from his hand and explains with a smile.

"Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble. For example, what if I truly didn't care, or what if I could just make you immobile."

Diodora doesn't understand what is happening and it is causing him to panic. Ion then explains what is happening.

"I've sewn the score of Cold as Ice inside your body, and it has had plenty of time to compose."

Diodora manages look upon his wound and notices white bruising as his clothing around his arm falls off and it resembles the score on a music sheet. He realizes it now.

"Ah the spikes from the dome weren't meant to kill me; she planted it on me then."

Ion adds.

"I feed it with my energy. I have but to will it, and it will instantly resonate, engulfing you in a deathtrap of ice. I'm afraid there won't be anything left of your feeble life after that."

Ion turns around and starts walking away as Diodora pleads.

"Wait, Ion, I never was planning to push the button, I swear it. I'm just afraid, and got desperate."

Ion turns around as Diodora continually pleads.

"Come on, you believe in mercy don't you?"

Ion simply replies with a cold tone.

"No"

Diodora becomes afraid as a sudden spree of icicles erupt from his body in the shapes of musical notes and musical lines as Diodora's blood falls all around his body as he falls over. It is announced that he has been killed. Ion and Chase find themselves back in the room where they were before. Diodora is still on the ground as he has been killed by Ion, and his makeshift peerage members are unconscious on the ground. Ion looks upon his body and the icicles as she states.

"Such irony, a song so lovely song was sprung from such a foul soul."

 **Diodora Astaroth, the star of Asterope-Dead**

Ion takes his sword, Chase calls an ambulance, and Saji finds himself in an embarrassing position as he awakens to find himself naked with a lamp under his body.

Neid was found some time later by Chase inside of a room somewhere in the building along with Saji in a different room, a thank you to his new master. Ion explains what happened to her father as she is very happy that he is okay. Saji looks at Ion's face and hugs her as he says.

"You got hurt protecting me, that's just so wrong."

Ion gets her head out of his chest as she replies.

"But I had to do it. If you got hurt, I would be sad, and so would mom. I'd happily risk my life for you….Daddy."

Saji's face glows red as she said it.

"You called me daddy. Now say it again!"

Ion's face glows red as well, but out of fury than joy. She is tempted to hit her father, but instead embraces him. Ion plans to investigate the situation further as she is under the impression that Diodora was working for Pleiades during this incident. She plans to make contact with the Hyoudou family a little later. She also has to inform Ophion of what has happened since he may still be looking for Neid. Also, she must introduce Chase to her other peerage members. But before she can do any of this, she must complete her babysitting task.


	71. Chapter 71

Ch.58 A Two-Sided Scenario PT.1

While Ion Sitri and Renka Kiba have become involved with the fight against Pleiades, there is another problem that Issei and the others are currently facing. This happened before the incident with Neid and the one with Valper.

At the moment, Issei is with Irina on a date. He feels that he needs to give her more attention since she hasn't gotten much time with just the two of them and there isn't anything that she can do in this time since she doesn't have anything to do. They are dressed in casual attire from **Issei's** closet and Irina's clothes from Chromia's shop.

They are trying to find something to do besides eating or shopping since that wouldn't be too distracting. The amusement park where Diodora attacked got shut down due to law suits. He is thinking about bashing his head from frustration at this dilemma. Irina appears to be happy just being with him as she an earnest smile on her face. Fortunately, as a small plus, he doesn't have to worry about her rosary hurting him. Issei is doing his best not to stir up conflict within his own house. Especially with a recent front of news that everyone heard just a couple of hours ago.

 **Hyoudou Residence: Two Hours Ago**

Issei is wandering around the residence and pondering what will happen to Giras when Rias decides on her punishment. He feels bad for his eldest daughter, but Rias isn't wrong either. Kai is gone and they don't know where he is or if he is safe. Wanting to calm himself down, Issei goes into the kitchen to get a cold beverage and hopefully eat some leftovers from last night. On his way in, he spots a familiar back end, especially because of the tails and the figure. Kuroka is bending over to reach for something in the fridge as she pulls out a huge plate full of what appears to be random food from cake, chicken, and even leftover Chinese. Issei wonders what she needs all that food for, so he walks over and casually says.

"Hey there, Kuroka. Um…getting a snack or lunch or something?"

Kuroka looks at Issei while she has a piece of cake in her mouth that easily chews and swallows as she answers with her usual tone.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a few cravings is all."

Issei then wonders for a minute when he hears the word "Cravings" as he wonders with a little unease, the good kind.

"You wouldn't happen to be…you know

Kuroka simply replies as straight as ever.

"What pregnant? Yeah, I am."

Issei, not really registering what he heard, responds to this.

"Oh, really cause I thought you know….wait what!?"

Issei walks closer to Kuroka as he now registers what she said as he smiles and replies.

"You're pregnant with my baby?"

Kuroka gives a plain look as she answers.

"Yup, I sure am. I don't have sex with anyone besides my husband. Vali turned me down a long…"

Kuroka then blushes as Issei puts his hand to her stomach as he has a blush with a smile as he says.

"Wow, this is the first time I heard those words, and I can't believe it."

Kuroka then replies, to Issei's shock.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal? Irina's having another baby in less than a month."

Issei stands up and rebukes in an excited way.

"What's the big deal!? You're having a baby, that's the big deal! I mean we need to get you comfortable, get you plenty of pickles and attention, and most importantly, we need to go bra shopping for your increased boob size!"

Kuroka starts cackling a little and then it turns into laughter as she laughs at what Issei says. She laughs like she was a young girl as Issei looks confused as he asks.

"Okay, what did I say that was so funny?"

Kuroka teases a little as she looks at him directly in the eyes and answers in a calmer tone.

"You said the same thing to Rias, Akeno, and Asia when it happened to them for first time. I just couldn't help but remember how much of an idiot you looked like at that time."

Now Issei feels embarrassed as he retorts.

"Now that's just hurtful."

 **Present Time**

Irina has her face to sky with sparkles in her eyes as she proclaims.

"Children are such a blessing, but I can't say that I'm truly happy on the idea of so many devil children being born."

Issei quickly replies.

"Irina…."

Irina gets back as she feels ashamed a little.

"You're right, I need to stop that."

Irina understands that she needs to change her mindset and still has a little way to go. Before they realize it, they enter an alley area. They got up in Issei's little comment and just somehow wandered here. Now Issei is the ashamed one as he jokes about it.

"But it looks like I need a lesson in direction."

The two share a laugh, and then they hear the sounds of what they think is a video game because of the sound font. Issei looks around and notices a light coming from a nearby window of flashing lights of various colors. Curious, Issei pokes his face through the window and notices a large arcade cabinet collection with all the games still functioning, apparently, perfectly. Issei becomes a little excited as he wants to play some of these games. Irina looks at the building and tells him.

"I don't think this place is publicly open, Darling."

Issei then replies.

"But we got to at least ask around and find out who has this sweet collection!"

Irina agrees as they don't have anything else to do. That's when someone opens the window and asks.

"Are you two admiring my collection?"

It is young man wearing a Kuoh uniform with a somewhat scruffy look as he has facial hair, but just a little and he has shaggy brown hair. Issei walks up to him and compliments his collection.

"Hell yeah I am. I haven't seen so many arcade games like this before."

The scruffy young man laughs a little as he invites him in.

"In that case, why don't you and your lady friend come into my little warehouse here and play a few games."

Issei is even more excited. Irina decides this could be fun so she is more than happy to join them. They play a few games that rather old but still fun. Old games from the 90's and even a few years earlier that are famous and a few not so famous ones. Issei and Irina play against each other on a few games and they relatively end in a draw with ten wins each. It makes them remember when they were younger before Irina moved to England. It feels like a real date at this point as they are now co-oping on a side scrolling beat'em up style game and they are just having a lot of fun.

After a little bit, they manage to beat the final level of the game together and they give a nice cheer to their victory. They are then handed cans of soda by the scruffy young man as he proclaims.

"Looks like you both enjoyed yourselves."

Issei and Irina both nod as this was a lot of fun for them. Irina then properly thanks the young man.

"I'm very thankful that you let us play your collection. (Praying Stance) Oh, Lord Michael, please bless this generous young man's soul, amen."

Issei is a little uneasy around a prayer, but since it isn't directed at him, it doesn't hurt him. The young man then invites them to play a newer game that he has only tested. He points over to a cabinet that looks really new. Issei is game for it as he walks over to play it. Irina follows as well since she's curious about it. The cabinet doesn't have any pictures, wording, or proper title screen, just today's date. Issei and Irina sit at opposite sides as it is a dual screen game. There is also a place for a piece of paper and a slot to put it in. They look at this as the young man explains.

"This game has a little spice to it. Basically, you just write down what you want from the loser and they give it to. Like a betting game. It's actually how you start it."

Issei is then handed a pen and a piece of paper as he thinks and gets his perverted grin as he writes down something. Irina blushes a bit as looks at Issei's expression and writes down her own thing. They then each put their papers into the cabinet as the game starts. It is a tournament-style fighting game. The graphics are smooth, clear, and amazing. Issei and Irina look around the character roster and each decide on a character. The controls are simple as the two get the hang of it fairly easily. Issei manages to win the first round as he gets excited for his prize. Irina doesn't intend to let him win, and manages to pull a victory on him in the second round. Issei becomes more determined to win, but Irina scores the win for the match. Issei is bummed out about losing what he wanted from her, the let him dress break her, and then a message pops up on the screen that reads "A kiss from my Darling" in lovely writing. Irina's prize is something Issei is more than willing to give as he stands up as Irina prepares for her prize as she stands up as well. Issei gives a quick little kiss on the lips as too much may cause her to have impure thoughts and cause her to fall.

After that little venture, the young man then suggests.

"Hey, why don't I take a turn against one of you two?"

Issei volunteers immediately as he wants to win a prize. The young man agrees and they write down what they want. Issei wants permanent access to this collection as his prize, but he wonders what this guy wants. Issei and the young start their match with Issei thanking the guy again.

"Thanks again, Man. This place is awesome and I can't believe how many games you got here. I didn't even get your name."

The young man introduces himself as he explains.

"Oh, my name is Tetsuya Iwatani and I make a living repairing computers. Sometimes I find these old cabinets in warehouses and buy them. All the games are ones that I restored myself."

Issei is impressed by this and loses his concentration as he loses the first round. Tetsuya further adds.

"I live in this building with my kid sister, who sells dolls for a living."

Irina is a little concerned as she asks.

"What about your parents?"

Tetsuya explains in a cold way.

"They're gone, and I don't care too much either. Dad died about five years ago, and mom disappeared three years ago."

Issei is little sympathetic towards this young man and then he loses the second round. Issei compliments Tetsuya's skill as he says.

"Wow, you're good at this game, so let me see the prize.

A message pops on the screen that reads "Anima" in big bold letters. Issei doesn't understand this and asks.

"Uh, did you mean anime?"

Irina feels like she's seen this word before, but isn't sure. Issei's eyes suddenly go blank as he collapses on the ground for some reason. Irina immediately becomes worried as she runs to him and shakes him to wake him up as she shouts hysterically.

"Darling! Darling! Get up!"

Tetsuya starts laughing a bit as he says.

"I can't believe how easy that was."

Irina has a furious look on her face as she produces her Excalibur Virtue and her wings come out as she threatens Tetsuya as she demands.

"What did you do to him!?"

Testuya has his smile still and states.

"Wow, I didn't think an angel would come into my home. Was he an angel too?"

Irina puts the blade closer to Tetsuya's neck and demands.

"Fix him, now!"

Tetsuya shakes his head and rebukes.

"I can't, he lost the game, and the only way to get him back is if you beat me and claim a prize."

Irina takes a deep breath and realizes she can't make any hasty moves. If she kills Tetsuya, there is no guarantee that Issei will wake up, so she agrees to it. She sits in the opposite seat and instantly writes down "Fix Issei at once!" and immediately puts it in. Tetsuya does this as well and they begin their match. Irina immediately takes the lead as she crushes him in the first round with relative ease causing Tetsuya to become nervous. Irina explains to him.

"You beat Issei because he wasn't taking this seriously. I won't let you get away with this, so I won't show any restraint."

Tetsuya grits his teeth as he watches his health bar go into the red as he thinks and states.

"Wow, why weren't you this serious during that controversy, Irina Shidou. After all, it was your children the church wanted to kill…"

Irina loses her concentration as she asks.

"What did you say?"

Tetsuya takes advantage of this and brings her health bar down to the red as well and continues.

"Oh, you know that whole incident where your little babies were going to killed by those angels you love so much."

Irina then shouts.

"Shut up!"

Tetsuya takes further advantage and wins the round. Irina becomes more focused as she realizes that he is messing with her, but how can he know so much. He isn't an angel, she would be able to tell, and since her prayer towards him didn't hurt him, he isn't a devil. She takes an early lead again, but Testuya is doing better at the start. Irina is going on the defensive as she needs to beat him and win Issei back, but then Tetsuya tells her.

"Oh, and not to mention that absolute shock of horror when Saya sliced off your old man's head was priceless."

Irina didn't know about Touji's cause of death because Issei and the others kept it from her as her expression becomes blank as she says in a horrified tone.

"Saya…killed my father, her grandfather in such a horrible way? Why…."

Irina's shock causes her concentration to completely break as she loses the match and the message Issei got reappears as she starts crying and says.

"Issei, Darling, he got to me, and told me…."

Irina looks up at the ceiling as she sees a shadow and a pair of long green arms grabs her by the shoulders and her soul is ripped from her body, but everything goes black when this happens. Her eyes go blank as her body falls over without its soul. Tetsuya laughs with glee and says.

"That was too easy. I can't believe I actually got two more."

Tetsuya's laughs echo and in a different room upstairs in this same building, a young girl with brown hair and little yellow dress is examing a pair of dolls as she happily says.

"And done. I can't believe how cute these are."

The two dolls resemble Issei and Irina down to the last hair as the girl has a relatively innocent smile as she looks at the two dolls. She then walks over to a counter and places the dolls on a shelf next to a bunch of other dolls while she sits next to a cash register as some other people are looking at the dolls that are all over the shop.

 **Author's Note- Sorry this took a while. I was having difficulties deciding which story to tell next as I have a few planned, but I settled on this one. Also, my PS4 playing became more time diminishing.**


	72. Chapter 72

Ch.59 The Black Angel and The White Devil PT.1

While Issei and Irina are on their date, another pair wanted to do something, a non-romantic pair. Shuri is with Giras in the latter's bedroom as she has been confined to her room by Rias to await punishment for what happened with Kai. Giras is ashamed for what happened, but at least Rias never found about the poisoning that happened years ago. Shuri is concerned for her eldest sister as they talk about it. Shuri believes Giras is innocent in this as she tells her sister.

"It isn't fair that Rias is punishing you for helping us, Giras. If you didn't do something, I'd still be working for Loki. Hilda would have been in the same position as me. Serving Loki was the most disgusting thing I've ever done."

Gerhilde is at work trying to get her life back on track as her disappearance led to some complications during an investigation. Rias is beside herself as she can't find her son, and is very worried about him. Giras isn't fairing much better as Kai's betrayal. Giras is actually more afraid than anyone as her actions may have caused this. She doesn't want Shuri to see her about to burst into tears again so she suggests to her sister.

"Shuri, being upset at punishment won't get you anywhere. I would like you to do something on my behalf though. I want to take Ezrah out and show him a good time."

Shuri is a little confused at the random suggesting as she rebukes.

"Giras, He isn't someone I'm ready to trust. He's HER son of all people."

Giras shakes her head and reminds Shuri.

"He's still our brother, and I'm ready to love him. I want you to at least reach out to him, Shuri. He needs us and I'm certain of that. You have fallen angel blood in you from your grandfather, so maybe he can connect with you."

Shuri thinks about it more as she thinks.

" _I suppose I don't even really know the "real" Ezrah."_

Shuri nods as she leaves Giras' room to find Ezrah.

 **Underworld: Gremory Main Estate**

Kai's disappearance and betrayal has not only caused troubles in the Hyoudou household, but also the Gremory. The family is having a discussing about finding the missing son with Rias leading the discussion as the current head. She has enlisted the help of Nero Angelo under the suggestion of her elder brother, Sirzechs. Sirzechs doesn't have his smile on as this problem requires him to be serious. Kai is his beloved Nephew, so he is concerned as well. Their parents are trying to suggest ideas of where to begin looking for answers. Sirzechs then brings up something that he's been thinking about.

"Rias, something about this Star organization doesn't feel wrong to me."

Rias looks at her brother and asks.

"I've wondered about how others in the underworld felt with this woman's actions. But I honestly don't know how to feel when they've taken my son."

Sirzechs agrees about Kai, but brings up something that nobody has really thought of.

"Now bear with me, but I do not believe this Pleiades woman is our enemy. I have no reason to believe so at least."

Rias listens to her brother and adds to it.

"Indeed, she hasn't done any real harm to the underworld or our faction as of now. She's only attacked the angel faction to my knowledge. Raynare's group kidnapped the children, but I don't know who orchestrated that transgression."

Sirzechs only believes what he currently knows and doesn't want to make rash decision. He may not be Lucifer, but he still values the underworld and his family dearly. Rias's mother, Venelana decides to leave this meeting as she has grown weary of feeling the stress. She has other things to attend to as she tells her daughter.

"Rias, I'm going to spend some time with Andora and Tios. Andora lost a tooth today, so I'm going to see that she puts it under her pillow for fun. I've told Camilla Quarta to do whatever she needs to find Kairyu. You should go back to work."

Rias would like to tell her mother off, but knows she is right. Rias brought Andora and Tios as they love seeing their grandparents from their mother's side. Her father, Zeoticus, tells her something regarding Giras.

"Rias, don't be too hard on your daughter. I seem to recall another crimson-haired devil with a little rebellious streak of her own."

Rias blushes a little as replies.

"Father!"

Rias hasn't yet decided the punishment, but still thinks about it. She decides to leave as Andora and Tios will be sleeping here tonight with Venelana promising to read them stories and Zeoticus promises a home cooked meal prepared by himself.

In a different part of the estate, about a mile away, Camilla is conducting research in the library on anything that can help with the Star Bearers or at least get a clue on how they got their powers. She also hopes to find anything that can lead to a clue on Pleiades. Camilla isn't much of a reader, but she wants revenge for what Pleiades did to her and the others. Azazel conducting an analysis of that purple liquid used on the girls and found it was made with an extinct plant in the underworld from a thousand years ago. It also had multiple blood samples in it, but all of them had half of Issei's DNA in them. While walking around the shelves, Camilla hears a noise coming from somewhere else in the library. This is curious as she asked the servants to leave with authority granted by Rias. Camilla pulls out her gun and presses her back against a shelf as she tip toes over to where the noise is coming from. She then turns a corner and sees someone who she immediately begins shooting at. The person dodges the gunshots and then leaps over to hide behind a shelf as they shout.

"Camilla, it's me!"

Camilla runs over to where the person jumped and tells them.

"Oh, I know it's you, you piece of shit."

Camilla points her gun again and doesn't see who she was shooting at and adds with an angry tone.

"You've got some nerve showing up here."

The person runs further as Camilla points and fires at the direction the sound comes from. The person throws their weapons, a pair of swords on the ground and states.

"I'm not here to fight, Camilla. I just want to do something nice for our father."

Camilla approaches the swords and sees Saya standing on a rail without her weapons. Camilla puts her finger on the trigger again and points it at Saya, and fires some more rounds, but this hits Saya in the stomach as some of her blood spills forward as she falls off the railing. Camilla walks up to Saya and points her gun at Saya's face as she says.

"I'm not backing down. I'm gonna blow your head off, traitor."

Thinking quickly, Saya notices that Camilla is standing in the right spot as she has one gamble. Saya takes a simple knife and slices Camilla's leg slightly and then quickly chants something in a dead language. Camilla's aim is thrown off from the sudden shock of being cut a red light engulfs the room and she along with Saya see a vortex of red lights as they fall through the circle Saya was drawing. The two girls fall unconscious from this as the red suddenly blurs away.

 **?**

A little later, Camilla and Saya wake up somewhere unfamiliar. They stand up as the two are confused as to what just happened. Immediately, Camilla then points her gun at Saya again and makes a threat.

"If you did something stupid, I'm gonna shoot even more than I already was."

Saya looks around and finds her swords next to the ground, which is covered in snow. Saya equips them with Camilla reloading her gun as Saya explains.

"I was to trying to summon Rias from the past for our father to give him some more company."

Camilla then asks.

"Then how and why were you at the estate?"

Saya keeps her casual guard and replies.

"I did this behind Pleiades back. I felt bad after the Loki incident. But I had to get more blood from one our half-siblings with Rias. I couldn't get Kai's because Pleiades would have noticed."

Camilla loads her bullet and concludes.

"So you attacked Andora or Tios for their blood…. you sick fuck.""

Saya backs up and immediately defends this.

"No, I snuck into the estate as a servant, and then I was just planning to wait for anything to happen. Andora lost a tooth when she bit into an apple, and some of her blood got on it. I used a cloth to get it. I thought it would be enough. Camilla, I would never hurt the children on purpose."

Naturally, Camilla retorts.

"Oh, and killing an old man is any better?"

Saya sighs as she gets her swords ready and tells Camilla before they can fight.

"I'm the only one who can get us back to our time. I sent us back out of desperation."

Camilla puts her gun away and demands.

"Start telling me what you did."

Saya explains the basics of the magic she used.

"My spell was meant to bring Rias from thirty years ago to our time, but I never applied the blood to the completed circle, I used yours with the knife."

Camilla looks at her leg and notices the cut, but it isn't bad. Apparently when Camilla shot Saya in the stomach, her blood also got into the circle. Camilla does the natural thing and finds anything with a date on it. She manages to find a person with the date and it is a little over thirty years in the past. After some thinking, they also figure out that they're in Vatican City. The place where they were transported is roughly close to where their mother's are in this time. They are also in church territory before the treaty.

Saya laughs a little as she says.

"Wow, now we're really going to be hunted by the church."

As much as Camilla would hate to admit it, she's an enemy of the church at the moment, and Saya's an abomination as far as anyone's concerned. Camilla then tells Saya.

"I'm calling a truce until we get back. I'm not dumb enough to screw myself over."

Saya agrees as they need to find ingredients for a return sigil, but they're different from the pulling spell. They also can't draw attention, so Camilla goes into a store and returns with a bottle of clear liquid. Saya wonders what it is, and Camilla proceeds to pull the cap off, and pour it on Saya's head and her hair dye comes off as she snaps.

"What are you doing!?"

Saya's autumn hair is out again after a while of dying it brown. Camilla then dumps the liquid on her own head and her green dye is washed out revealing her natural blue hair. Camilla then styles her hair a little and Saya is trying to get her dye back into her hair to turn it brown again. Camilla then goes back to Saya, and she looks like her mother. Camilla tells her.

"Look, right now, I'm Xenovia Quarta, and you're Irina Shidou."

Saya pounds the ground and snaps.

"NO I'M NOT!"

Camilla grabs Saya by the collar and starts dragging her while saying.

"I am in no mood for this shit."

Camilla and Saya manage to get to a church and convince the people they are their mother's with a new hairstyle. They also get some church armor to wear in the meantime. Camilla puts her armor on and she looks into a mirror and is the spitting image of her mother. Saya complains a little about wearing the armor.

"This thing is giving me a wedgie."

Camilla snickers a little and reminds her.

"This armor was designed to be worn without underwear. Then again, I go commando almost exclusively."

Saya looks out the window and notices the snow outside. She is also paying attention towards anything outside that seems suspicious. If the real Xenovia and Irina come back, things are going to get complicated. Saya looks as if she's ready to have a tantrum at this. Camilla walks up to her and tells her.

"I'm not gonna deal with that church and angel hating crap while we're here. We can't afford to make mistakes, and you're a short fuse. We're leaving now too."

Saya isn't in a disagreeing mood, so she agrees as they pack their clothes into bags and wear robes as they leave this area. Headquarters are probably where their mother's from this past are, so they ignore it at all costs. Camilla and Saya both carry money from around the world so they need to get to an airport fast and get tickets to India to find a fruit for the spell.

While walking, a bishop notices them and shouts.

"Hey, you both are supposed to be at headquarters!"

Saya is about the cut down the bishop when Camilla looks at her and shakes her head. The two then have to follow the bishop to headquarters. When the bishop isn't looking, the girls sneak off into a different area without him noticing as he giving a faux lecture.

They hide on a nearby roof. Camilla looks around the city, and then takes a sniff in the air. Saya wonders.

"What are you doing?"

Camilla responds.

"I'm investigating. I figure since we're stuck here, I might as well look into the vice followers."

Saya doesn't get what that means. Camilla approaches her and says.

"You hate the church, but don't know of the vice followers?"

Saya shakes her head and Camilla explains.

"Well, during a mission to locate the remains of that cult you and Seiken destroyed with Irina and Kiba, I was expecting to find a member trying to summon a demon, but how I wish that was the truth. In reality, it was a group of extremists that opposed the treaty, and there were members excommunicated from the church for their degraded morals there. But what I saw is something no one should have seen, the feast of human vices."

Camilla puts her hand to her face in horror. Michael himself wouldn't have sent Camilla if he knew this was the case. What Camilla saw was those people killing, torturing, and even eating some innocent devils for their sick pleasures while preaching to God saying it was what he intended. Michael thoroughly believes they are wrong and has since charged Camilla with stopping their teachings. Camilla saw something that would normally turn anyone against humans upon seeing such a sick display. Camilla did kill all of the humans involved, but as she tells Saya.

"I didn't hold the entire church, the entire angel faction, or Michael responsible for any of that. That was the work of those sickos and I'm glad I killed them, and I'm stopping that mindset before it's too late."

Camilla walks up to Saya and tells her.

"See, that's the difference between you and me, I didn't give up after one very bad experience. Seiken doesn't let bad experiences blind him did Yasuko, who had lost everything. She never gave up and lives her life trusting the people around her."

As Camilla tells off Saya, they hear a voice saying.

"What is this?"

The two girls look and see two robed figures with one having a sword wrapped up on her back and the other appears to not be armed. They look at the faces and see that they are in the presence of Xenovia and Irina when they were partners in the church. Camilla looks uneasy as Saya smirks as she feels like her way may be the right way at the moment. But the two have to be ready for anything.


	73. Chapter 73

Ch.60 A Two-Sided Scenario PT.2

Shuri is taking Giras' suggestion about Ezrah. She finds the him in the TV room with Odilia as they are watching Josephine Bondsman in Rubies over Diamonds. Shuri sees this and comments.

"You know, her third movie wasn't the best. The fourth one was much better."

Ezrah looks at the screen a bit curiously as he replies.

"Maybe, but she's really good as it is."

Odilia nods as she agrees with this. Shuri then invites Ezrah to do something in the most earnest way she can.

"Ezrah, I actually wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with me to a very special."

The sound of that invitation makes Ezrah a little suspicious. Odilia pauses the movie and encourages him.

"Ezrah, she's inviting you to see a place she holds dear if it's special. I'd take it myself."

Ezrah trust Odilia very much and she's encouraging it so he nods indicating acceptance of Shuri's invitation. He stands up as he leaves the room with Shuri. Odilia decides to stay as this is Ezrah's invitation, not hers.

Ezrah walks with Shuri through town without talking for the most part. Shuri can't think of anything to say at the moment. Ezrah, on the other hand, has an idea of his own at this walk to make it less awkward.

"Hey, Shuri, I have an idea. When Odilia and I first met, we didn't communicate that well despite being the same. So she made a suggestion to me."

Shuri looks at Ezrah with intrigue as maybe this can help them communicate. Ezrah suggestion, as he puts honestly.

"Every day we would ask each other three questions each, back and forth. No more, no less, and we spoke honestly about it."

Shuri likes the idea, but is uneasy about the possible questions. Then, they arrive at the place in question, the shrine where Shuri's mother used to live. Shuri smiles as she happily says.

"We're here, Ezrah."

They begin walking up the stairs when Ezrah tells her.

"You can have the first question, Shuri. I don't mind."

Shuri feels it wouldn't be polite to decline the invitation, so she asks as they walk up the stairs.

"Ok, something simple. Is your last name, Amano? I've never heard you say your last name."

Ezrah replies, sadly.

"No, my mom signed me up for school under a fake name. In school, I was called….I can't even remember now. It's been too long. She told me it was to keep us safe. Otherwise, I don't even have a last name."

Shuri can only imagine the other things he's been robbed of. Naturally, Shuri replies.

"Okay, I got my question. So it's your turn."

They arrive atop the stairs and Ezrah sees the building as he admires the classic feel. He looks excited to see this place. So he immediately asks her.

"This place looks great, but you don't seem like the type to like these kinds of places. Why is it special to you?"

Shuri encourages Ezrah to follow her and she gives an explanation about why.

"Well, I can't disagree. I'm from a family of mystics linked with the Shinto gods. But I've never been fond of them really. I blame them for causing grief in my family. Besides that…"

Shuri shows Ezrah a room inside the building as she kneels on the floor and rubs the mats as she tells him.

"I was born in this room, on this very spot. My mom has told me this story lots of times since I was a kid. She told me that she wanted to birth her first child in this very room and get the family she wanted for all those years. (points to another spot) My grandpa Baraqiel sat right there when it happened. He held me after I was born and cried for almost an hour. My….our father was right next to him to and to practically fight over holding me with my grandpa…hahaha."

Shuri starts bursting out into laughter like a little girl as she remembers this story most humorously. Even Ezrah starts laughing a bit as her story is pretty funny as he can only imagine Baraqiel fighting with a man who he has never met before over holding a baby. Shuri and Ezrah start messing around the temple a bit as Shuri has the next question.

"So, what do you think of having so many half-siblings?"

Ezrah has to think for a minute as he doesn't know how to say it just yet, but manages to answer.

"Well…I've always thought of myself as an only child. But having been told about my true origins is overwhelming. My mom never talked about my dad, so I never asked about it. I guess it's kind it's kind of like opening the floodgates."

Shuri kind of understands what he means, but she can't imagine being lied to for most of your life like that. Ezrah becomes more enthusiastic as he asks his next question to her.

"Okay, my turn. So we have the same father? What do you think of him?"

Shuri's smiles turns less enthusiastic as she kicks a rock and just proceeds to walk down the stairs to leave the shrine as Ezrah follows her as she explains.

"Father is busy most of the time, and I've only ever seen probably ten times in my life. He's really famous, so I get why he gets so much work. But it really hurts sometimes to know that he can't always be around. I've even said I hated him frequently through my life, but I know he'd never abandon any of us. He stood up for me when I was being stalked by a crazy fan. If I was in danger right now, he'd drop everything to save me. He did it for me, he did it for Saya, and he's done it for everyone he loves. I love who he is, and I love that I'm his daughter, but it's just hard to accept his absence sometimes."

Ezrah looks at his hand and wonders if Issei would do it for him, but he doesn't even know his father's name yet. Shuri then suggests.

"How about we do some window shopping? We might find something interesting."

Ezrah likes the idea and tells Shuri.

"Okay, now let's hear your third question."

Shuri puts her finger to her lip and decides to go for a more personal question.

"Ezrah, do you have feelings for that Odilia girl? You can tell me."

Ezrah blushes as he immediately retorts.

"No, she's just a very very…..very good friend. That's all."

Ezrah becomes more bewildered as he explains.

"When I was taken in by Pleiades, Odilia was the first person who tried to get to know me when others didn't. She talked to me, trained me in magic, and even told me stories that she would never tell anyone else. So she's just a big part of my life, and I don't want to betray her."

Shuri feels a bit dumb as this may have influenced his decision to go back, but immediately asks.

"Okay, I got my third question, so why not ask me your third?"

Ezrah looks around the city for an interesting shop, and that's when something catches his eye, and many men's eyes, a billboard with Shuri's photo on it and she's wearing a rather skimpy maroon bikini and holding a sandwich with steam coming from it with the tagline "Even Shuri Himejima is too hot for our sandwiches" on it. He immediately says without thinking.

"What on earth is that?"

Ezrah blushes as he buries his hand in his face. Shuri looks at the board and she recognizes it as she made an advertisement a little while back for a hot sandwich restaurant. She giggles a little and explains.

"I'm a model; they take photos of me and put them in ads. I'm actually more popular than most idols in Japan for ads these days."

Ezrah is among a bunch of men who are blushing at seeing this ad due to the sexual provocation it gives. Immediately, Shuri is approached by her fans who ask for her autograph. Despite being a model and giving teases, Shuri is good to her fans and most of them are fine. She even gets a few gifts, some candy, a bouquet of floors of different types, a picture of some guy's creepy mother, and a box which contains a doll. Shuri looks at the doll with intrigue as it resembles Issei. Shuri looks at the person who gave it to her, a young man about fifteen years old, and asks him with curiosity.

"Where did you find this doll?"

The young man is flustered as Shuri speaks directly to him as he says with a huge blush.

"Uh…well I found it in this shop a little ways down there, and I remembered that article about you and your dad, so I thought you might like it."

Shuri looks at her fan, smiles, and says.

"I adore it. I just want to know where you found it is all."

The fan happily points towards a direction and tells her where the shop is. Shuri signs some more stuff as she gets Ezrah by pulling him and walks towards the shop. She openly calls Ezrah her brother as they look enough alike to sell it. Shuri is suspicious about the doll as Ezrah wonders.

"It's just a doll isn't it?"

Shuri looks at it and explains.

"Yes, but our father doesn't have a line of dolls. A line of action figures in the underworld, but not like this. Someone saw him and made this thing recently. It looks too new. Or maybe I'm just paranoid."

Ezrah immediately catches on as he can't see the doll as he wonders.

"Wait that doll looks like our father?"

Ezrah runs over to Shuri to see what the doll looks like, and the site rather shocks him as he grabs the doll and says.

"This looks like our father? But it looks like Issei."

Shuri can't make an excuse. She didn't want Ezrah to find out this way but she couldn't help it. Ezrah is in a little disbelief as asks Shuri.

"Issei can't be my dad; he's only sixteen or something. He's younger than me."

It's at this point that Ezrah doesn't really understand the full situation. She looks at him and tells him.

"It's really complicated, Ezrah. I don't know everything either. But yes, the young man you met, the one with the red gauntlet, he's our father."

Ezrah looks at the ground and wonders.

" _Why did he lie to me then? Both of my parents lied to me."_

Ezrah stops moving as Shuri continues forward without mentioning any more. She notices his non-movement and wonders.

"Did something happen, Ezrah? Or are you just not feeling okay."

Ezrah sighs as he replies.

"It's nothing I'm not used to."

Ezrah begin following a now concerned Shuri as they walk to the shop the fan mentioned and gave directions to. It is part of a building and the second floor without a sign except for "Dolls for Sale" on the side of the door at the entrance. Trying to remain conspicuous, Shuri and Ezrah put on normal faces as they walk around the building finding the shop. Inside the shop, on the second floor, there is a young girl at a cash register with rosy cheeks and an adorable smile as she cheerfully says.

"Welcome to my shop."

Shuri bows as a form of politeness towards the little girl and Ezrah does the same. Shuri approaches the little girl at the register and politely asks her.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know who made this doll?"

Shuri presents the Issei doll to the little girl and she immediately says.

"Ah, I made that just a little while ago. Some guy left without me telling that doll's romantic story."

Shuri wonders about this romantic story, but the little girl pulls a drawer out and hands presents Shuri with another doll that resembles Irina. Shuri's attention is immediately caught to this as she explains.

"This lady and that boy are in love. "

Ezrah is looking around at the other dolls while Shuri is told some romantic fairy tale about the two dolls the girls is interested in. It is something farfetched, but at the same time is rather fun sounding. Shuri then asks the little girl.

"Well it's funny because I know a couple of people who happen to look like those dolls."

The little girl begins to sweat a little. She replies.

"Oh, really….I made them from a book I read."

Already sensing deceit, Shuri decides to talk a little more threateningly, but not too much to a child. Ezrah then gets a glimpse outside the window of the shop as he sees a golden light from outside the window and a person emerging from it. He leaves the room as Shuri is occupied and wants to see who came as it was a star symbol that appeared not a seal.

He runs towards the place where the person appeared and looks around to see where they went. He then hears arguing coming from a nearby window.

"BecaUSe I need the sword for my gang, that's why!"

"But without it, I can't properly use her as my maid. You can have the clothes if you want. I've no need for these high school uniforms."

"Oh, a little cosplay, huh? Getting off on a little devil's three way?"

Ezrah pokes his head through the window and sees Freed arguing with Tetsuya as Irina and Issei stand next the later dressed as a maid and butler. He figures he should get back to Shuri immediately as he does recognize Freed from his time as Almus, but only barely due to his emotions and memories being sealed at the time. But then he hears something that gets him. Freed mockingly says.

"You know, these two make me think of that bitch Raynare. Yeah she used to be high and mighty too, but thanks to her rejecting ol'Freed Sellzen, she got her ass killed by this little bitch here!"

Ezrah clenches his hand into a fist as his Boosted Gear Variant appears as he shouts loudly.

"My dad did not kill my mom!"

Freed and Tetsuya clearly hear this as Freed smiles and says after putting on a smile.

"Well, looks like I gotta a weasel to pop."

Freed then run towards the window and leaps out of it and sees Ezrah with an angry look and instantly recognizes him as he mockingly says.

''Oh my, if it isn't Raynare's little whipping toy. Did you hear me making for of your mommy dearest?"

Freed looks at his reflection in his sword and makes a little vain appearance of admiring himself as he tells Ezrah.

"I wouldn't have minded her saying yes to proposal. All she had to do was rock my world for maybe an hour or two, would lived, and I you would have been the abortion I made her have hahahahahaha!"

Ezrah summon his sword and holy spear fragment and retorts in his anger.

"My mom has WAY better tastes than that. Now I'm going to introduce your mouth to your colon."

Freed readies his sword and has his own retort.

"Yeah, so kiss me first. Not that any of that's going to happen."

Tetsuya watches from his window as Ezrah and Freed are both ready to fight, and holds up a camera as he does so. Ezrah is angered and has killing intent in his eyes as he prepares to fight the former ally of his mom.


	74. Chapter 74

Ch.61 The Black Angel and the White Devil PT.2

Camilla and Saya have been brought to Vatican City a little over thirty years in the past and are masquerading as their mothers, much dismay of Saya. The two girls are in disguise wearing exorcist armor and cloaks with their swords at their sides and their wounds bandaged. They are currently in the presence of Xenovia and Irina when they were human and still trained exorcists with their Excaliburs. Their past mothers don't recognize them because of the hoods. Camilla looks at the two with serious intent despite her normally flippant demeanor. Saya is gripping her hand into a fist as she hates exorcists with the church. Xenovia steps forward and asks them.

"What are you both doing up here when all exorcists are supposed to be at headquarters?"

Camilla immediately creates an excuse as she answers.

"I'm in the middle of a bad breakup is all. My friend here is just for comfort as she has been cheering me up."

Xenovia gives a disappointment shake of her head as she rebukes.

"You'd skip out on important duties for something so trivial? What a disgrace. Still, God will forgive you if just report to headquarters."

Irina cheerful steps up and suggests.

"Yeah, so why don't we go together?"

Saya remains silent as she has nothing to say to them, but Camilla smiles and answers with a shocking response.

"Sorry, but I don't hang around with savages."

Xenovia and Irina are both a little confused at that answer as the former asks.

"What did you say? Are you refusing your duties, even now?"

Camilla shrugs without saying anything. Truth is, she said that first thing as a test. Before Saya betrayed everyone, Camilla was dating an angel named Sherry Donatella, a daughter born from a pair of Brave Saints. Camilla really liked her and even called her Cherry because of her red hair and love of cherries, but they got into a bad fight resulting in them breaking up. Camilla felt horrible about it and neglected her Nero Angelo duties. Her mother actually comforted her as a wounded heart is worse than most injuries. Being told that her breakup is trivial is something she won't tolerate. Camilla simply grabs Saya as they prepare to leave. Xenovia then states.

"I take it that someone needs to be disciplined a little. Irina, we'll be the ones to administer their punishment."

Irina nods as she kisses her rosary and says.

"Amen!"

The two girls ready their excaliburs to discipline Camilla and Saya for their defiance. Saya smiles as she readies to fight, but Camilla grabs her by the arm and shakes her head. Saya wouldn't hold back and this could have serious consequences on their future. Camilla takes off her cloak as she has her sword on her back. Xenovia and Irina are both shocked by her appearance as Camilla tells them.

"Funny, I suppose what they say is true. If you look hard enough, you'll find someone who looks just like somewhere in the world."

Camilla, needing to hold back, stabs her sword into the ground and cracks her knuckles. Xenovia then tells her.

"Are that arrogant that you think you can defeat us without a weapon?"

Camilla does a few stretches as she cracks her knuckles and neck and replies.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Xenovia immediately answers by swinging her Excalibur with the blunt side and knocks Camilla to the side of the roof as she just has this serious look of disapproval as Camilla stops, laughs a little, and then says to herself.

"Okay, not my best idea to date."

Irina stays back as she feels her help won't be needed. Camilla then stands up again and walks over to her sword while Xenovia acts like a sport in letting her grab it, but asks.

"Are you going to be serious now?"

Camilla retrieves her sword and revs it up a little as she replies.

"Oh yeah."

Xenovia, not feeling Camilla is serious still, prepares the same attack and swings the blunt side of her sword, but Camilla responds with an upward slash that not only blocks the attack but also throws her younger mother off balance. Camilla then proceeds to rev her sword up some more as a mocking gesture. Xenovia swiftly regains her balance as she now decides that Camilla is serious and proceeds to ready herself again. Irina now joins in as Saya simply watches as Camilla is struck on the side by Excalibur Mimic as it cuts through her armor and does nothing to her skin causing Irina to become shocked as it should have done damage. Camilla responds with a back kicks that Irina manages to dodge as she asks.

"What are you? I know I should have at least cut your side."

Xenovia is being fended off as Camilla and her clash as she answers.

"I don't see any real reason to answer. But I will admit I'm tougher than people."

Camilla then proceeds to headbutt Xenovia in the face and causes her nose to bleed a bit. Irina then calls out.

"Hey, that was a dirty trick!"

Xenovia holds her nose as she demands to know.

"Have you no shame?"

The fight is obviously over as Camilla simply replies.

"Hey, fighting is survival, and when that's the case, there's no such thing as fighting dirty."

Moments later, Irina is giving Xenovia some tissue for her nose as they inspect the damage. Irina pinches her friend's nose as Xenovia cringes a bit from the soreness of her nose. Apparently, Camilla broke it. Saya looks at Camilla and it is clear that she thinking.

" _Holding back huh?"_

Camilla shrugs as she walks over to Xenovia and pulls out a small little container. She opens it to reveal a red ointment. Camilla gently applies a little to Xenovia's nose and puts a bandage on her face. It is clear from Xenovia's eyes twitching that the application stung a little, but Camilla clearly has good intentions as she says.

"That should feel a lot better. It'll take a few hours to get 100% better."

Xenovia feels her nose and it doesn't hurt, but the bruising and swelling is still there, and she can't breathe through it. This ointment is a byproduct made by the Phenex family using very deluded Phoenix Tears and produced as an ointment. I can only heal lesser injuries, but one tear can produce 200 cans of ointment. Of course, neither girl is going to mention to Xenovia or Irina that this is a devil product. After this debacle, Camilla then explains.

"I'm actually here to take of some people I heard where conducting some rather shady activities."

Saya is a little confused and concerned since Camilla may actually divulge information about the future to the past and possibly alter the timeline. Camilla then tells Saya.

"They have a right to know. There are people in this day and age that take it too far."

Saya understands what Camilla is saying as Xenovia and Irina are both curious about what she is going to say. Camilla explains to them.

"Some people who believe and cherish God became too extreme for the church to handle. In response, they went on their own and started proving their faith through depraved methods. They began learning how to summon devils and then proceed to capture them, torture them, and even perform unspeakable acts on them."

Xenovia simply responds to this explanation with.

"So they believe they are righteous in their extreme actions. I believe devils should be eliminated, but I can see why we should put an end to this group."

Irina thinks for a moment and then asks.

"You know, it almost seems like you don't think devils are evil. Don't you think that we should hunt the devils down as well?"

Camilla revs up her sword and answers.

"I only eliminate those who I believe are evil."

Xenovia and Irina don't know how to take that, but it seems like they should look into this as well. Saya stands up and begins walking away with her swords at her side. Camilla becomes serious as she asks with slight anger.

"Where are you going?"

Saya simply replies.

"I don't work well with their lot."

Saya leaves the room as Camilla can see that she has no intention to work with exorcists. Irina and Xenovia simply let Saya leave as they think she's simply returning to headquarters. Camilla then sniffs the air again as she catches a scent and growls a little. She stands up and asks.

"You both want to come with me? I've got a scent on one I believe."

The two wonder how this is possible, but agree to come with as they are curious about Camilla and her supernatural abilities. Since she couldn't be harmed by a holy sword, they conclude that she isn't a devil. They also don't know her name, so she gives a fake one, mostly.

"I'm Camilla Donatella, and I've heard of your names before, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta"

Upon hearing this, the two are more suspicious of Camilla, but they don't have any other proof that isn't to be trusted at this point. Camilla sniffs around some more to find the source as Xenovia and Irina watch her movements closely to figure out more. Saya watches from a distance as she is curious about the Vice Followers as well. She knew about the demon summoning cult, but not this different group. Around the city, Camilla then leads into a house that the other girls see as normal. Camilla looks at the door of the house and can't help but remember her mission from back then.

 **One Year Ago**

Camilla is walking through a small town in Ireland, a little bigger than the village Shiroka went to. Camilla has been sent her alone as Nero Angelo is in disarray with Saya' betrayal and Irina's leaving of the organization. Camilla has become more violent over this period due to her frustration over the entire incident and all her mom talks about is Seiken and Yasuko is even worse about it. This is also around after Camilla broke up with Cherry and is only getting back to her duties after being consoled once by her mother. Camilla is approaching a villa, a newer looking building that contrasts with the small houses a couple of castles that she normally sees here.

She watches around and sniffs for the scent of blood. She does this and gets a scent and immediately thinks.

" _Guess that someone needs their demon fix. Not happening on my watch."_

Camilla proceeds to kick the door open and immediately sees a devil with green hair and serpentine features with bloody claws next to a dead body. Camilla immediately runs towards it and cuts it down, but it doesn't even put up a fight at all. Camilla puts her sword on her shoulder as she readies her Boosted Gear Variant and revs up her sword as she calls out.

"Burning!"

Her sword's color then changes to a shade of red with a feather-like ornate pattern changing the previous one.

 **Vermillion Mistress- Camilla's fire power obtained from Ravel Phenex. It lacks the ability of regeneration, but still produces burning flames of great intensity.**

Camilla revs up her sword and flames emit from it. She puts it on her back as she catches a very bad scent, like blood and dead bodies as she comments.

"This place reeks."

She then hears screaming and immediately assumes a ritual is happening. Determined to stop, Camilla races down a hall and finds a staircase. She is a little confused as no enemy aside from that devil has yet to appear. She charges her sword as the flames begin to spiral around it without burning her. She races towards a door and the continued screaming makes it apparent that the ritual isn't complete. But that's when something strange happens; she hears a scream from two different voices. She thinks as she races across this underground hallway filled with torture equipment.

" _Is there more than one ritual at work?"_

Camilla then readies a door is coming up as she kicks it over and then readies for a fight…but what she sees isn't what anyone would expect. She gazes upon with absolute horror and sees human torturing devils. Wings cut off and line the floor as they scream as unspeakable horrors are acting on them and a person says.

"Too bad that serpent one left, she would have loved the acid bath."

Camilla remembers the devil she killed on the way and realizes that she killed and innocent devil. She can't help but gaze at these atrocities as they burn into her brain as these are sights nobody should ever have to see as the humans committing these act praise God and rejoice in their laughter. Camilla looks below and sees the remains of devils with their faces in absolute agony at death. She then shouts out.

"Devil's Doppelganger!"

She unleashes the full might of her sword's fires as Camilla burns down the chamber with everyone inside as she runs away from the horror while the flames follow her. A little later, the entire villa and part of the forest is ablaze while Camilla is leaning against a tree with some throw up around her mouth as the memories of what she saw made her sick. She pants from the stress from what she saw. Camilla then questions what she just did and what she saw. She then takes a deep breath and then she slams her face against the tree and takes a breath to regain her composure.

Sometime later, Camilla is giving her report to Michael and upon hearing her story, he immediately tells her in a very sincere way.

"I am so sorry you saw that, Camilla. If I had known they were the targets, I would have sent someone else."

Camilla stands before the leader of the angels and asks him.

"Who were those guys? I didn't think there were humans that messed up."

Michael explains the Vice Followers to her and then finishes by saying.

"If you need time off, you're welcome to. Nobody should ever have to see that unprepared. Those people pervert our teachings, and commit those unspeakable acts."

Camilla raises her head and offers.

"I want to find more of those freaks."

Camilla grips her hand into a fist as she is determined to destroy that group. Michael isn't sure about giving her such a devious mission, but he allows her to do it as a personal favor. Camilla and Shiroka, at this time, are the muscle of Nero Angelo without Seiken and Irina around. Officially, the devils Camilla killed at the villa are listed as victims of the Vice Followers as most of them were on the verge of death. Michael then had Camilla's nose enchanted to detect the scent of human sweat and devil blood mixed together. It was here that Camilla took on the mission of killing Vice Followers as she doesn't want anyone to ever have to see what she saw in that villa.

 **Present (you know)**

Camilla is approaching the door as Xenovia and Irina follow her. Irina can smell something sweet coming from the house. If this place is suspicious, then Irina and Xenovia are ready for a fight if necessary. But as a caution, Camilla knocks on the door. After a few seconds, a sweet-looking elderly woman answers the door. She has a rosary on, so she isn't a devil. She also has a very friendly demeanor. She sweetly says.

"What do I have here? A group of young ladies who I assume smelled my baking."

Xenovia looks at Camilla as she still cannot smell with her nose still mostly broken. The elderly woman asks about this, but Xenovia claims she made a mistake. She also invites the girls inside for some cookies as she has been baking for fun, and doesn't mind treating these young ladies to some of them. Irina and Xenovia take up the offer as the treats are tasty and this lady doesn't appear to be suspicious. Camilla, after eating some, asks.

"Can I use your restroom?"

The old lady tells Camilla where the bathroom is and she walks there. She then locks the door, and then sneaks out of the window and into the alley adjourned to the window. She then jumps through the window of the next building and into the next house. She then runs through the house and finds a hidden basement with Vice Followers in it and proceeds to slay them and free the devils in their home. Camilla then proceeds outside after succeeding in her mission, but the celebration is short lived as she goes outside and sees the devils she just freed dead on the ground. Irina and Xenovia are the ones who did it as they put away their weapons and say.

"Good work, Camilla. You drew out those devils and we took care of them."

Camilla's expression shocks them as she grits her teeth and says.

"Why did you do that? They were victims in this!"

Xenovia simply replies with her serious expression.

"They were devils. We're not to show them mercy, and we hunt them as such."

Camilla grips her fist as she asks.

"Who gave you the right!?"

She grabs her sword and announces.

"Light!"

Camilla revs up her sword as the ornate design turns white and glows with holy light.

 **Ivory Angel- Camilla's light version of her sword granted by Irina's blessings. It can use the same holy light used by the angels and can cut down devils with ease.**

Camilla catches the girls attention as she revs up her sword more and even equips her variant in front of them, but they think it's just equipment. The two question why Camilla is so enraged being an exorcist like them. Camilla tells them.

"Those devils were victims of humans, just like both of you. They wanted out, and you took their lives without so much as caring. No one has that right!"

Saya watches from a distance like she planned as she thinks.

" _Finally get it, Camilla? They don't care about that. All they care about is their self-serving cause and don't care who they hurt. Xenovia should have broken ties when she had the chance. But those angels brainwashed her along with millions"_

Saya smiles as she watches Camilla getting ready to seriously fight with Xenovia and Irina.


	75. Chapter 75

CH.62 A Two-Sided Scenario Pt.3

 **Pleiades Palace**

Raynare is becoming further frustrated with her current arrangements as she hasn't even so much as seen the light of day since coming to this palace under Pleiades' custody. She is currently drinking a healthy beverage as her diet is limited for the time being. She is currently sitting in a chair as she stares at a wall and is bored. Kai is standing at her doorway as she comments.

"That kid is just as bad as that Almus freak."

She decides that enough is enough as she stands up and is to demand that Pleiades let her out for a while. She strolls down the hallways of this giant building as Kai follows her. Despite being annoyed by him, she doesn't lash out as he wouldn't respond to her or do what she says. After a few minutes, Raynare approaches Pleiades' throne room where the latter sits on her throne reading a book with a title that she can't read. Raynare rudely says.

"Hey, Pleiades, I want to get out of this place for a couple hours."

One of Pleiades' attendants, namely Anna, is around and responds to that rudeness with a angered tone.

"Hey, you won't talk to Master Pleiades like that, Raynare!"

Pleiades raises her arm to Anna in a calming gesture causing the former Nero Angelo candidate to back down. Pleiades thinks for a second and then nods as Raynare responds with.

"Wow that easier than I expected."

Pleiades agrees to three hours outside with one condition and she demands.

"You may leave for three hours, but you will accompanied by your bodyguard. You will also avoid any contact with Hyoudou family and their extended families."

Raynare grits her teeth a bit as she can't argue with Pleiades at this point. She agrees to take it since she really wants out of this place for a couple of hours. Pleiades even gives her money for spending. Raynare then changes into her Yuuma disguise as she readies to leave.

 **Kuoh Town**

Shuri is still talking with the little girl at the counter as she has her devious smile and tells her.

"Little girls who tell lies get punished by their mommies."

That remark makes the girl start to look more sad than afraid as she looks at the ground. Shuri then starts to feel a little bad as she must have hit a sensitive spot for this girl. She then retracts her statement and changes it too.

"Just tell me where you saw these people, and I'll leave. They're good friends of mine."

The girl looks at Shuri with a glow as she responds.

"They're your friends?"

Shuri nods and the little girl appears to be ready to spill the beans on the doll's origins. But then, a sudden explosion is heard in the background as people can be heard panicking from outside. Concerned, Shuri runs outside as Ezrah may be involved in some way. Unfortunately, her worries are proven true as she looks outside and immediately sees Ezrah being knocked back by someone as she turns and sees Freed with his grin as he mocks Ezrah.

"Guess Ol'Raynare couldn't pop out a worthwhile sack of shit, so she got a useless sack of shit for a kid."

Ezrah immediately picks himself up as he readies to chant a spell.

"Crimson Fury, Burn!...Eruption!"

Freed look below his feet as a hole opens below him as a geyser of lava bursts and engulfs him as he begins shouting.

"It burns! I'm melting!"

Ezrah takes a few breaths as he thinks he has the upper hand, but his confidence is shaken when he sees a perfectly fine shadow from behind the geyser. Freed emerges with a gold and red aura as his star of Atlas has appeared on the back of his hand as he states with glee.

"Just kidding, you little douche bag!"

He holds up his Excalibur Heresy as it glows with the same aura. Ezrah readies himself as Freed charges him as Ezrah attempts to block his attack, but is blown back by the star bearer. Ezrah is then sent crashing into a car and dents it badly upon impact. Freed then walks up to Ezrah and grabs him by the throat and says to Ezrah.

"You know, Master Pleiades said not kill you, but she didn't say I couldn't hurt you. Plus, if I'm lucky, I might get another shot at that milf of yours if I show her your battered and bruised body. I heard hitting you was her favorite pass time."

Freed then puts his sword away as he clenches his free hand into a fist. He then back his arm up to punch Ezrah, but another hand grabs his fist, he looks at it, and then a sudden jolt of electricity surges through his body and electrocutes him as he drops Ezrah on the ground. Freed falls to his knees as he got shocked worse than he thought. Ezrah stands up a bit as he isn't injured too badly. Shuri immediately walks over to him and asks with concern.

"Are you okay, Ezrah, are you hurt?"

Ezrah stands up straight as he responds rather casually.

"Yeah, he just winded me….(Gets angry) but I heard what he said about my mom!"

Ezrah then kicks Freed in the face, but it has an unintended side effect as Ezrah feels a crushing sensation as he lowers his foot and clenches it. He feels as if he broke his foot. Freed smiles a bit as he gets back up and laughs at Ezrah a little as he further mocks him.

"Hehehehe, yeah right. Your just a momma's boy who can't her titty out of his mouth. Personally, I always thought Raynare was the type to eat her children. Like some kind of prairie dog."

Shuri is even frustrated with Freed at this moment and tells Ezrah.

"Go into the place there and recover. I'm going to show this piece of work what happens when you mess with a dragon."

Ezrah begrudgingly agrees to Shuri's plan as he limps over to a safe area as he simply watches Shuri prepare to win this fight. Freed is still in his star state as he stands back up and ready for a fight as he happily declares.

"Hey, at least I get fight an actually hot babe for once."

Shuri actually appears serious as her smile is replaced by a rather serious expression as her body crackles with lightning with her determination as she seriously tells Freed.

"I don't know anything about Raynare as a parent beyond what I've heard. But she's important to my brother, and therefore a person I have to protect in body, mind, and soul. Insulting her, means insulting our pride, and that requires severe punishment."

Ezrah is baffled by his sister's declaration as this is the first time he's seen someone else positively talk about his mother in any sort of capacity. Since Ezrah and Freed's fighting caused everyone else in the area to leave, except the shop owners behind them, Shuri can fight at her full. She immediately proceeds to summon her familiar as she back flips and disappears into a swarm of crows that fly around the area and gather around to form the sphere once more. Shuri then emerges in her fallen angel attire as she has an even more intense electrical aura around her.

Ezrah takes shelter in the arcade room where Issei and Irina are being held. It's at this time he notices the two wearing butler and maid attire. Ezrah clenches his teeth upon seeing Issei as he ignores his pain and storms over as he grabs his newly discovered father by the shirt, lifts him up, and fiercely states.

"You lied to me!"

He begins shaking his father as he monologues.

"My mom lies to me, my dad lies to me, and my entire life has been a lie! Why! what I did I do to deserve this!? The only people who told me the truth were the people I should have known for my entire life. Am I a mistake? Did I really have parents who hate each other? Tell me!"

Ezrah shakes Issei more and then lowers him as Ezrah shouts.

"I asked you to answer me!?"

It's at this time that Ezrah notices Issei's blank expression as his eyes have no life. Ezrah puts him down as yelling at Issei in this state will solve nothing. Shuri is fighting outside as Ezrah reflects on the patience she's shown him and the fact that she's opened up with him. He also considers how Issei must feel about it as he remembers that he doesn't fully understand the situation. He instead looks at the young man sitting at the arcade as he watches with a little glee. Ezrah turns his attention to him as he asks.

"Did you do this to him?"

The young man, Tetsuya, shrugs and replies.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. The only way to find out is to play my game and win."

Ezrah notices the game and immediately walks to it. Tetsuya explains the gambling rule about writing on the paper. He also reminds Ezrah that only one thing can be won in a single game. With a calmer state of mind, Ezrah decides to write down his prize as Tetsuya writes "Anima" once more. Ezrah then immediately selects a character, the first one his icon is on. Tetsuya then selects his character. The two then begin their match as Ezrah is determined to win to get his answers.

Outside, Shuri is dodging Freed's blows with relative ease as she simply smiles as she can move with her lightning creating the illusion of speed as she is simply teleporting away from his attacks. He is getting frustrated as he demands.

"Hey, quit teleporting ya bondage-loving bitch!"

Shuri pays no mind to Freed as she replies while dodging.

"That comment would get Kurone to do something, but not me. I just see it as another thing to punish you for."

Shuri then looks at Ezrah's direction and notices him playing the videogame as she smiles at his focus since he is getting his mind off of the bad things he probably had moments ago. Freed manages to get a scratch on her face due to this minor distractions. Shuri backs away as she has little tolerance for pain and this cut really hurts from the holy properties of the blade. Freed smiles more as he can sense her uneasiness from his small cut as he the upper hand now and he intends to take advantage. Shuri contemplates activating her Dragon Trigger to counter Freed, but doesn't want to do too much damage to the city. It is then something appears at the corner of her eye and she instantly has an idea. Shuri runs to the side as Freed follows her diagonally to get closer as he readies to swing his sword. Shuri smiles as she lightly says.

"Only a stupid creature would fight me like this."

Shuri reaches for something as Freed is in swinging motion. Shuri lifts something as she appears to be holding something in her arms. Freed manages to cut this thing and upon doing so, he instantly blown away by an unseen force. Freed is sent flying into a nearby building, namely inside the shop. Freed collides with Tetusya, who is sitting within his range of trajectory. Tetsuya begins panicking as the game is still going and Ezrah manages to advantage and win the round. Ezrah then begins the second round as his opponent struggles to get back to playing. Tetsuya manages to get to his seat again, but it is too late as Ezrah defeats him in this game. He is tempted to call cheating, but Ezrah immediately retorts.

"I didn't cheat. You were knocked away because of someone else I had no control over."

Tetsuya lowers his head as he immediately explains.

"So what, you only get one thing per win, so to get both, you need to beat me twice and I'll bet you only bet your soul for Issei's. After all, you want closure for that Oedipus complex of yours!"

Ezrah smiles this time as he simply says.

"I know, no I don't, I didn't, but do."

Tetsuya looks at the screen as a message reads to him "You belong to me" and his face becomes shocked as Ezrah demands that HE be the prize. Ezrah then demands.

"We're gonna play again, and you'll lose on purpose."

Tetsuya becomes shocked as he is forced to play again and he can't fight back as he helplessly reads the two messages after losing two more games by force "Free Issei's soul" and "Free Irina's soul" . Two lights emerge from the cabinet and enter the two bodies restoring them completely. Tetsuya then falls to his knees in defeat. Issei and Irina are moving but aren't conscious yet.

Freed manages to get up after this as he got hit very hard as he walks outside and demands.

"Alright, who the fuck blasted me!"

Freed looks around as he is grabbed by and unseen force and he can feel crushing pressure as a snake symbol appears on his chest. He is then moved somewhere as he then gets a glimpse of Shuri nuzzling a young boy and it is clear that she holding Ophion. Freed is then tilted a little as he is now looking at Ophis, who has a little blood on her fingers. She moves Freed closer to herself as he can feel her enormous power as she rubs the blood between her thumb and index finger as she asks him.

"Do you know who's blood this is?"

Freed doesn't answer and Ophis looks at him with her usual blank expression but she has killing intent surrounding her as she says.

"This is my child's blood that you drew when you struck him"

Ophion has a cut on his head as Freed struck him while swinging at Shuri, but she is lovingly nuzzling him and Ophis doesn't consider that intent to harm. Freed's eye twitches as Ophis proceeds to become extremely violent to him as the sounds of bones breaking and beatings echo through the area.

A few minutes later, Freed is on the ground with his body crushed, but still alive. Shuri is thanking Ophion for helping her as she says.

"I promise to make it up to you later, Ophion."

Ophion simply gets down as he explains.

"No thanks are necessary; I don't mind helping a dragon. I must be gone as I have a deal to complete with Ion Sitri."

Ophion teleports away as Ophis follows him as she is done with Freed. Shuri ignores Freed's beaten body as she enters the area where Ezrah is to check on him as she puts on her normal attire once more. Issei and Irina wake up as well as they stretch. The four, now reunited, confront Tetsuya as he is on his knees begging for forgiveness as he shouts.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean, I just wanted to help my sister is all!"

Issei wonders about what happened as he asks with slight anger.

"Yeah, how's that supposed to work? Because that was a really funny way of doing it."

Irina agrees as everyone is angered at him upon hearing the full story, and his heartless comments towards Irina. Ezrah wonders too as Tetsuya seemed to know his past as the young man explains.

"I can read minds okay! My mom was a magician and she taught me two kinds of magic, mind reading and soul stealing. When she disappeared on us, my sister took on the housework in her stead, but she also works to help support our home. I just thought if I could get a couple of people to become my butlers or maids, she could relax a bit more."

Shuri holds the Issei doll and asks about why there is a doll like that, and he further explains.

"She sometimes sees people she likes and makes dolls that look like them. But we'd get in trouble if the police found out so we don't tell anyone."

He points to a camera and explains there camera s all over the building. It also explains why the little girl got nervous when Shuri confronted her. Regardless of his reasons, he gets a thorough scolding from Irina about his selfish actions, his heartless words, and generally being a bad person, but can be forgiven by God if he redeems himself. However, Shuri isn't nearly as gentle with her punishment as she leans towards him with a smile as she says.

"Now that Irina is done with her scolding, let's have a chat over there."

Tetsuya can feel something bad is coming as Shuri drags him off to do whatever come to the imagination. Ezrah, Irina, and Issei are left without Shuri for a little while since Tetsuya will recover, they at least hope. With all those things said and done, Ezrah to Issei and says.

"Hey, Issei…."

Issei turns with a smile as he says.

"Hey, Man, thanks for help; it was really cramped inside that…."

Issei is then immediately struck by Ezrah as the latter's fist connects to Issei's face.


	76. Chapter 76

CH. 63 White Devil and Black Angel PT.3

Camilla is fending off both Xenovia and Irina as she is fighting in earnest without much restraint because of the circumstances. Saya continually watches from her position in anticipation as Camilla may have finally seen Saya's way.

Irina turns her sword into a cloth form that wraps around Camilla's arm, but Camilla pulls hard enough to get Irina close enough for a kick in the stomach. Xenovia strikes the ground and creates a small crater in the ground, but Camilla jumps out of the way. Camilla then sticks her sword in the ground and starts revving it up as it glows a bright white. Xenovia then runs up to Camilla with a serious expression as she swings her Excalibur Destruction as Camilla clashes blades again. Irina makes another attempt to cut Camilla, but the latter pulls out her gun and fires at Irina, who moves to dodge, but her sword is blown out of her hands from being hit. Xenovia sees this and criticizes Camilla more.

"Using a gun; do you have no shame?"

Camilla puts her full focus on Xenovia and replies with the same seriousness.

"In my line of work, honor takes a back burner to my mission."

Camilla then begins pushing back as her strength is increased from her variant. Xenovia notices this and pulls back as she attempts a corner attack, but Camilla blocks it. Camilla smiles as she thinks.

" _If only you knew who really trained me to use a sword. Not Kiba, not Vali, not Irina, and especially not my dad. It was you, mom. You retired, and you still managed to make some time to help me out."_

Camilla revs her sword some more making it glow brightly. Irina grabs her sword and rushes for another round. Camilla turns towards her and then holds her sword forward and then spins a little as she swings it with great force as a wave of light travels the ground and blows Irina back as she falls to ground and is apparently defeated. Xenovia is now uneasy as she didn't know that someone could use an attack like that so quickly. Camilla turns her sights to her mother and suggests.

"Better give up, Xenovia. You can't beat me."

Xenovia shows no signs of giving up. Camilla shrugs a little and quietly says to herself.

"You are my mom after all…"

Camilla the rapidly charges her sword even more to create a more intense light and then she announces.

"Devil's Doppelganger!"

Camilla holds up her Boosted Gear hand as a Brave Saint Ace symbol appears on it as her body now glows with a white aura and her hair turns autumn and her eyes turn violet. As an addition, he devil wings sprout from her back and they turn white from the aura. Xenovia's eyes widen as she realizes.

"You're a devil?...Now I see. So that's why you're so protective of them."

Camilla's sword now completely glows white as she is ready for a serious fight. Camilla rushes this time as Xenovia and her collide swords as they violently swing at each other, only something doesn't feel right to Xenovia as she thinks.

" _Her swings feel restrained. It's as if she's…..(gets it) she's holding back. She's not taking this seriously!"_

Camilla then stops swinging to catch her breath as she has engaged in three fights consecutively. Xenovia then takes note of Camilla's white devil wings as she comments.

"I've never met a devil with white wings before."

Camilla looks at her wings and replies.

"And I've never seen such not-cute expression on a pretty girl before. Put on a happy face. Learn to be a little like me."

Camilla then smiles as she looks at her reflection in the blade of her sword and then she thinks.

" _Oh great, I have the hots for another stepmom now."_

Camilla now decides to end this just to knock Xenovia out. She then hears another set of footsteps running as she back flips out of the way as Irina makes another attack. Xenovia and Irina join together as a team. Camilla sighs a bit and looks her blade as she thinks.

"Guess I gotta teach you both a lesson now."

Camilla revs up her sword even more. The two girls ready for whatever is coming, but then Camilla's next attack comes with an added twist as she sprouts another pair of wings, black feathered ones and her body switches between two auras, one black as a moonless night, and the other as white as the day with the brightest sun. Irina and Xenovia are awestruck by this form as they can no longer tell what exactly Camilla is. Things don't get any better as Camilla's switching auras now detach from each other as they take on a separate shape and form. These forms then fully appear as two Camillas with their own colors. One is her normal appearance as she had it before powering up her Sacred Gear, and the other has her wearing white exorcist armor and Irina's eye and hair color like when she powered up. The one in the black armor has white devil wings and the other has black feathered wings. Further, one has the Ivory Angel while the other wields the Black Princess and both have the same Boosted Gear Variant still. The two then comment back and forth.

 **It honestly doesn't matter**

"Can you guess…"

"Which of us…."

"Is the real Camilla…."

"Bet you can't…"

"Bet you can't…."

 **Both at the same time**

"We both are!...Balance Breaker…Devil's Doppelganger: Idealization."

Camilla only awakened this ability one day after recovering from what happened in Manchester and her ability with this power is rather weak at the moment, but it's effectiveness is unquestionable despite not fully knowing what she can do in this state. The two then rev up their swords as the Black Princess emits a strong dark aura and the Ivory Angel emits a strong Holy aura the two then rush up to Irina and Xenovia and immediately begin their assault. The two duplicates aren't any weaker than their joined form as they quickly unleash powerful blow after blow and then make quick work of Xenovia and Irina who fall to the ground from being struck down by the two. The two then shake each other's hands as the black Camilla says.

"Great job, Camilla."

The other simply smiles and says.

"Oh, thank you, Camilla."

They then share a high five and walk up to their defeated foes. Barely conscious, Xenovia demands to know from Camilla.

"Why? Why is it that a devil can have white wings? Or a pair of fallen angel wings?"

The white Camilla comments.

"No, these aren't the wings of a fallen angel. It's the wings of a BLACK angel."

The black Camilla looks confused as she asks.

"Wait….then am I a white devil now?"

The two then laugh at each other with joy as Xenovia becomes irritated as she passes out next to Irina. Camilla then reforms her original self as her Balance Breaker ends as she falls to her knees. Saya rejoins her half-sister as she asks.

"Now you see why I'm doing what I'm doing."

Camilla stands up as she tries to walk away and instantly answers.

"Nope, not at all."

Saya holds up a bag and says.

"I got the stuff needed for a return spell. Turns out this place had a foreign shop and I found the rest of the ingredients throughout the city."

Camilla's ears then move a little as she walks back to Saya and demands.

"Good, then get us back home so I don't have to stick with you any more than I have to."

Saya growls a little and then snaps.

"Camilla, why can't you or anyone of our siblings understand what I'm doing for us!"

Camilla's eyes become angry as she rebukes.

"What you're doing? All I see is that you're killing innocent people, causing your mother, my stepmother pain. You killed Griselda, and how do you think my mom is going to react to that?"

Saya replies to this with complete seriousness.

"Griselda stopped being a person when she became an angel. I'm only attacking one faction…a faction…"

Camilla interjects with hatred.

"A faction that me and Seiken are killing ourselves to impress! Do you think that race matters to him and me? I'm doing what I'm doing because of things like this."

Saya points to the unconscious Xenovia and Irina as she tells Camilla.

"They would have killed you without a second thought or an ounce of pity because of angels brainwashing them! YOUR OWN MOTHER would have sliced you in half and not cared at all. They killed those innocent devils back there without any hesitation!"

Camilla grabs Saya's arm and throws it to the side and retorts.

"They changed, you piece of shit! They learned what they did isn't the right way. They learned that devils are just as good as humans or angels."

Saya gives up on trying to convince Camilla to join. So, she hastily prepares the return spell as Camilla looks upon the unconscious forms of their mothers. She calms down and asks Saya.

"Hey, do you a spell that can wipe their memories of meeting us? I don't want to screw anything up."

Saya nods and pauses what she's doing as she pulls out her Excalibur Treachery and summons a glyph as she wipes the last few hours from the two's minds. Saya then manages to finish the spell before too long and the glyph she's drawing will disappear upon usage. They then get the final ingredient, their blood. A small light emits as they are brought back to their present.

 **Underworld: Gremory Main Estate**

The two girls reappear where they originally warped. They have their bags with their clothes on and they need to get their hair dyed again. Saya then notices the cloth that had Andora's blood from losing a tooth on it. Saya still intends to do the spell to bring Rias to this time, and Camilla is ready to let her do it for their father. Camilla then starts tuning her gun during this process. Saya completes the spell again and succeeds as she places the cloth in the sigil and starts the spell again. A red light envelops the room and then Rias appears in the center completely nude as she is sleeping.

Saya takes a deep breath as her job is completed and she says.

"Camilla, make sure she is taken to the residence and tell her what's going on and all that other stuff."

Saya turns around to leave, but her face is at the point of Camilla's gun as she shockingly asks.

"Camilla, what's going on?"

Camilla's serious expression is in full as she states.

"I'm sending you to hell, Traitor."

Saya actually looks afraid as she says.

"Camilla, before you…"

Camilla interrupts and states.

"Before I couldn't hit you because of you moving, but now you can't dodge."

Camilla pulls the trigger of her gun as the hammer releases and her shots blow Saya back as she slides against the floor. Camilla walks up Saya with the intent of bringing the body to Michael. Saya, however, stands back up with a shocked expression as her face is covered with a thick sheet of ice that falls to the ground instantly. Camilla, irritated, pulls her gun up again, but Saya knocks out of her hands with Excalibur Treachery and then blows her back with an ice blast. Camilla, blinded with rage, neglects to grab her sword and rushes towards Saya, who then creates an ice field around her body that will freeze anything that touches it as she says.

"Camilla, you can't get through my field. You'll freeze to death."

Camilla ignores this warning as she jumps with the intent to perform a double footed kick from the force. Saya stands still as she expects Camilla to hopefully back down, but her hope is demolished when Camilla performs the double kick anyway as a loud grunt is heard and the sounds of bones breaking echoes through the room as Saya sent into a wall after spiting up some blood from the impact. Saya clenches her chest as Camilla broke a few a ribs and almost punctured her lung. Saya looks to see Camilla, only to see a worse sight. Camilla is on the ground rolling around and is moaning from pain as Saya's field did have its effect. Camilla's legs froze upon contact with the field up to her thighs and that entire part of her legs shattered when she impacted with Saya's chest. She is bleeding immensely and is in unbelievable pain. Saya manages to get to Camilla as she is extremely concerned.

"Camilla! Oh my god. What did you do!? I told you…"

Camilla snaps through her pain and tells her.

"Get away from me, Traitor! You think you can just come to us like nothing happened!? It isn't that easy. You think you're just or some bullshit, but you're just a murderer to me…."

Saya tries to explain.

"Camilla, I just wanted…."

Camilla has the most amount of hatred she's ever had in her eyes as she simply tells Saya.

"I hate you!"

Camilla then goes into shock from the blood loss before she can talk more. Saya, out of guilt, runs away as she picks herself up and disappears into her star symbol as Camilla lies dying on the floor of the library.

Fortunately, Rias wakes up as she looks around and mutters.

"Issei, did you do…."

Rias feels something as she lifts her hand and sees blood. She becomes a little worried and looks over and sees Camilla, but shouts.

"Xenovia!"

Due to her appearance, Camilla is mistaken for her mother. Rias recognizes the room upon looking at it and she immediately picks Camilla up due to the crisis of the situation as she rushes outside while ignoring her nudity as she thinks her beloved friend is critically wounded.

Her help came in time as Camilla is brought to a maid, who helps to stop the bleeding and grabs Zeoticus and Venelana who wonder about their daughter being back so soon. They immediately contact Nero Angelo, who responds extremely quickly as Camilla is rushed to headquarters for immediate medical attention.

A little later, Rias is brought to the residence upon getting some base info as she will need to be informed more thoroughly by the others. Camilla is hooked up to a life support system and a blood transfusion device to help with the amount she lost. Her legs, due to the way she lost them, aren't able to be recovered or reattached, they're gone. However, it'll be a while before any of the other members of the group, or even the Hyoudou family can be informed as Camilla is still in bad condition.


	77. Chapter 77

Ch.64 A Two-Sided Scenario PT.4

Issei is on the ground with a red mark on his face he has his hand covering it as he asks with frustration.

"Hey, what was that for?"

He then notices Ezrah, who has a look that appears angry and sad at the same time. Issei realizes that Ezrah has to know about the truth at this point as he says.

"Ezrah, I'm really sorry about not telling you."

Ezrah looks at the ground and then wonders to himself as he states.

"They should never have freed my mind…..at least if my memories and feelings were mostly sealed I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you both."

Ezrah simply leaves without another word. Shuri returns to the room where they are as Irina simply stood and watched as Ezrah clearly needs time to think, but she does ask Issei.

"Why didn't you tell him? He deserved to hear it from you."

Issei knows that Irina is right; he should have told Ezrah when he learned the truth. He just couldn't get the words out when they needed to be heard. Tetsuya walk back after his "lecture" from Shuri as he suggests.

"Maybe you didn't want him to be your kid."

Issei turns and dismisses it immediately with clear irritation.

"No way! Even Ezrah is my kid with…her. It doesn't change the fact that I'm his dad."

Tetsuya can read Issei's mind and tells him.

"You just don't want to admit it, do you?"

Issei becomes more gradually afraid as Irina looks at him and can tell that Tetsuya is right. Shuri is a little disturbed by this revelation. Finally, after more pressure, Issei just comes clean as he takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, okay yeah…The idea that I would have any kids with Raynare…it makes me sick thinking about. But I'm so ashamed to say it that I didn't want to admit. Ezrah is my kid and I couldn't nut up to tell him."

Issei turns to Irina and makes a most unusual request from her as he looks at her and asks.

"Irina, hit me."

Irina is a bit shocked by this as she answers.

"But I can't hurt you, Darling. It isn't like when we first met after I became an exorcist and I hunted devils without mercy."

Issei points to his face as he explains.

"I want you to beat this crap out of me. What I just admitted…it makes me feel like complete crap and I want you to beat it out of me."

Irina is mostly unwilling, but she can tell that Issei really needs this, so she nods and then lightly punches him, but it doesn't do much as he asks her.

"Hit me harder."

She punches him again, but a little harder. It still doesn't do much so he asks her to hit him harder and she does it. Irina is really uncomfortable hitting Issei due to her feelings for him, but then a voice announces.

"Transfer!"

Irina is suddenly given a strength boost as her punch is given a lot more force as she actually hits Issei hard enough to knock him down as he gets a bloody lip. Irina is a little surprised by her sudden strength boost but looks at his Boosted Gear which he has out. Issei stands up as he thanks her, but he then rolls his tongue around the inside of his mouth a little as he then reaches and pulls out a couple of his own teeth as he compliments her.

"Wow, you even managed to knock out a couple of my teeth. But I'm sure I can get replacements for them."

Irina calms down because Issei looks a bit happier despite having a bloody lip and a swollen cheek from being punched so hard. He and she then notice that Shuri is gone as she left to go after Ezrah. They decide to rejoin them as Issei truly owes Ezrah an apology. Unfortunately for them, someone is listening with a smile. Raynare heard everything and is happy to learn this. Her listening isn't the same as making contact as she isn't communicating with them nor is she planning to, so Kai isn't stopping her. Moreover, she saw where Ezrah went as she intends to make her way to him first.

Elsewhere, Ezrah is sitting on a roof of a large building as he contemplates his decision as he questions his choices.

" _Going to stay with my siblings doesn't sound bad, but maybe they'll just lie to me like my so-called dad. But then again, Shuri and Giras have been so kind to me. On the other hand, I'd be betraying Odilia, my closest friend. Pleiades using me has never bothered me before either."_

As he thinks for a minute, he hears a voice saying.

"You're always welcome to come back to me."

Ezrah recognizes the voice as he turns and sees Yuuma. His expression is shocked, but then he says.

"It's just another trick."

He is under the impression that this is just another trick like before as walks up to her and says.

"If you want to kill me, then just do it instead of doing this to my head."

Yuuma then appears to put on a sad expression as she replies in rather hurt tone.

"Ezrah, why would I kill you? You're my son."

Ezrah then pulls out his sword as it appears in his hand and it lightly cuts Yuuma's face as Ezrah expects black blood to appear like before. But to his surprise, her blood is normal colored and this is causing him to doubt his thoughts about her being fake. Yuuma then puts on a more irritated look as she simply states.

"Are so stupid that can't tell your own mother from a fake?"

Knowing herself, Raynare figures this is a way to reach him. Ezrah is shocked as this is the actually trigger needed to convince him as he touches her face as he utters.

"You're…real…"

Yuuma assumes her true form as Raynare as she simply tells him.

"I'm back, Ezrah."

Ezrah is willing to believe it. He wants to believe it, and it is true. The woman standing before him is the real Raynare. He simply smiles with tears running down his face as he can only mutter.

"Momma…."

As a sign of affection, Raynare opens her arms as Ezrah immediately puts his body against hers for a very desired embrace. After so long without her, Ezrah finally has his mother back as cherishes every second of this. Raynare, on the other hand, smirks as she can clearly tell that Ezrah wants her affection more than anything. To test this, she simply says four words, but they're words that would have a strong impact.

"I love you, Ezrah."

Ezrah tightens his hug as he is clearly getting happier as he replies.

"I love you too, mom."

Raynare is tempted to laugh as this couldn't be easier for her. She then hears the sounds of footsteps as she looks and sees Kai on the roof with her now as he says.

"Lady Pleiades wouldn't appreciate this kind of contact with a potential enemy, Raynare."

Raynare looks with a slight scowl as she instantly has an idea as gives Ezrah a little kiss on the head and sweetly asks him.

"Ezrah, that boy over there has been threatening me for a while, and I can't fight right now…"

Ezrah doesn't hesitate as he grabs his sword and produces his holy spear fragment as he takes a stance without any questions. Kai is intrigued by this as he states.

"Ah, yes, the former star of Taygeta wants to fight the star of Alcyone in a duel. However, if that woman there where to become endangered, it would jeopardize our plans."

Ezrah is confused as he asks.

"What plans?"

Kai instantly dismisses this as he states.

"I'll be asking the questions! And why shouldn't I….after all, between the two of us…."

Kai summons his sword and assumes his stance as he finishes his statement.

"I'm the one who'll walk away from here alive."

Raynare steps back as she watches with anticipation as the two boys begin their fighting. Ezrah still has a broken foot from his fight with Freed and some injuries, but he ignores it to fight Kai. He even equips his Boosted Gear as Kai looks at it and it distracts him as he puts his hand to his head. Ezrah immediately understands this as he experienced something similar as Almus.

" _Pleiades must have sealed his emotions and memories, but it looks like it may be more intense than with me. But still…I won't let him hurt my mom."_

The two boys begin their fight as Raynare watches with a smile. Below in the city, Issei and Irina catch up with Shuri, who lost track of Ezrah a little while ago. They can hear sirens in the background from police cars as the police and fire fighters are inspecting the area where Shuri and Ezrah fought Freed, who disappeared from the scene. Because ordinary humans are in the area, they can't fly up to spot Ezrah from above. Issei has an idea as he pulls out his Boosted Gear and asks Ddraig.

"Hey, partner, can you detect any powers like yours around?

Ddraig thinks and detects for a moment as he states.

"I can detect at least four in the surrounding area."

Four signals and one of them could be Ezrah. Issei then asks.

"Where's the closest one?"

Ddraig gives them directions to the closest signal as that is most likely Ezrah's since he couldn't have gotten far. They follow this guidance as this is the best they have at the moment. The three run to where there are directed with Issei taking the lead.

Shuri is concerned for Ezrah, possibly even more so than Issei as she's only learned a little, but feels she's learned a lot about him and what he wants. She doesn't care who he is, she just wants to help him. Upon approaching the building where the signal is, the three hear fighting at the top and can slightly see sparks from swords clashing. Worried, they sprout their wings without caring of who sees and fly up to the top.

Upon coming to the top of the building, they see Ezrah fighting Kai, with the former gaining the upper hand as Ezrah then announces.

"Balance Breaker!"

Ezrah then gains his Scale Mail as Raynare is happier now to see how strong her son is as his Dragon Trigger is pure, but something is wrong with it. It's cracked and part of the helmet is missing along with a damaged wing that appears as a tassel and is replaced by his Fallen Angel wing and a purple stream of holy energy surges through his armor. Immediately, Ezrah's power is drastically boosted and his broken foot no longer is an issue to him as he quickly overpowers his half-brother and knocks his sword out of his hands and knocks to him the ground with a powerful combo of sword strikes. Kai slams to the ground as Ezrah lowers his stance. Raynare looks at Kai's downed body, looks at Ezrah, and tells him.

"Did I say to let him live?"

Ezrah looks at Kai and lowers his helmet to reveal his head and responds.

"He's defeated, Mom. I don't have a reason to finish him."

Raynare gets annoyed as is prepared to do something, but she hears Shuri stating.

"He said he's done fighting."

Issei didn't notice Raynare because of the fight, but he notices her now because of her speaking. His eyes widen upon seeing her as there isn't a doubt in his mind. After what happened, the hurt, the memories, and the illusions, he can tell what he is looking at is the genuine Raynare. Raynare looks over at the three arriving at the scene and she isn't happy to see Issei as she doesn't say anything to say to him. She, however, looks at Ezrah and smiles as she assumes her Yuuma form while Ezrah is looking at Kai as she runs to Ezrah and grabs his arm while appearing afraid with crocodile tears in her face a she cowers and says.

"Please don't hurt me again, Issei. I was just doing my duties."

Ezrah looks at Issei as he notices him and the girls. He puts on a shocked look as he asks his mom.

"Then he really did hurt you physically?"

Yuuma feigns innocence as she makes up a sappy story to feed her son about Issei being some villain and then she tells him something that really sets him over the edge.

"The truth is….I didn't want to tell you about him because…because….he raped me."

Raynare knows herself well enough and that Ezrah is Issei's son, so she knows already that she'd treat him like dirt and already has plans around this. It works as Ezrah's powers are beginning to leak out as he is becoming infuriated. Issei is still stunned from seeing Raynare due to the flood of memories coming back. Shuri is tempted to attack her, but would only make Ezrah angrier. It seems a fight with empowered Ezrah is unavoidable, but that's when a voice says with clear anger.

"Now that is a load of crap if I ever heard it!"

From the sky, everyone looks at Irina, who has a perfectly offended, angry, and just enfuriated look in general as she descends to the building and walks over to Ezrah and Raynare as she begins telling Ezrah.

"Your father would never do such a thing. He married nine women who love him very much, and he would never hurt us and he certainly wouldn't force himself on any woman. He didn't tell you the truth because he doesn't like the idea that such a woman could mother such a kind boy."

Raynare assumes her true form once more as she tells Ezrah.

"Don't believe this girl. Her own daughter thinks she's dirt."

Raynare then approaches as Irina is still walking towards them to most likely attack and defeat Raynare. She then produces a holy spear as she walks a little forward as she directs her comments towards Irina and states.

"Stupid wife for a stupid."

Raynare then throws it Irina's head, but it misses her as she tilts her head and rebukes.

"He does his best, but nobody's perfect."

Raynare produces another spear and states as she throws it.

"He murdered me!"

Irina doesn't dodge this one as much as it cuts one of her twintails loose letting it fall as she rebukes this as well.

"That isn't true."

Raynare is simply venting her frustration at Issei for ruining her plans and she further illustrates it by stating.

"You weren't there! He ruined everything that night!"

Raynare throws two more holy spears with the second of these cutting the last of Irina's twintails and completely lets her hair down and produces her Excalibur Virtue as it appears in her hand. She walks up prepared to fight Raynare, but the latter realizes something that gives her the advantage. She smiles and looks at Issei as she tells him with him looking straight at her.

"Hey, Issei, guess what? The reason I was brought back was simply to have that kid of ours. You what that means at the moment? It means I have that brat growing inside me at this very time."

Issei, Irina, and Shuri all gasp at this revelation as Shuri declares.

"You're lying! You can't be."

Irina is hesitant to raise her sword in light of this, but isn't sure she believes it. Raynare then states.

"Go ahead and kill me. Then have the life of the baby on your conscious, Miss Angel."

Ezrah steps in front of his mother with a completely confused look on his face as he isn't sure about what he wants anymore. Irina walks up to Ezrah and looks into his with absolute sincerity as she tells him.

"Ezrah, I can't tell you who you can trust because it's something that you have to decide on your own. But Issei loves you, you're his son and he just had a hard time swallowing that a woman who scarred his heart could be the mother of a son who he is very proud of."

Ezrah looks at Irina, but he responds.

"How can I trust you if that's the case?"

Irina puts her hands behind her back and simply replies.

"Well, I'm your step-mother since I'm one of your father's wives, and I'm proud of you just the same."

Ezrah is distracted by her kind words as he smiles warmly and says.

"Thank you, Odilia."

Irina is a little confused as replies.

"Odilia? I'm Irina."

Ezrah swiftly apologizes as explains that with her hair down, Irina looks strikingly similar to Odilia. Ezrah turns back to Raynare and makes a request to her.

"Mom, please come with back to the Hyoudou residence. I want you to be with me again, and I still love you very much. I just need to decide something."

Raynare looks dumbfounded as she replies.

"You're joking right? Like I would…."

Issei finally makes a move as adds.

"I say you should too, Yu…Raynare. Ezrah needs you much more than he needs me."

Raynare knows she wouldn't be welcome in that place, but she remembers that the baby inside her gives her an edge. She looks at Kai and considers it for a second, but nods as she replies.

"Fine, it's better than being stalked by that helmeted creep."

Ezrah looks excited despite the manipulation she just put him through, not that he realizes it, and he hugs her again. Raynare isn't doing this out of sentimentalism, but being treated like a mare by Pleiades isn't better by a mile. Then someone says, in a cold tone.

"How touch…however, that isn't something SHE gets to decide."

Everyone turns their attention to Kai as he is standing again with his sword ready. Irina moves towards him as she suggests to Ezrah.

"Ezrah, take your mom, and get to the residence. I'll hold off Kai."

Irina insists on handling Kai alone as too much could kill him. Shuri nods as she will help them back, but reminds Irina.

"Kai's a full devil without immunities. A holy sword can easily kill him, so just be careful."

Irina can fight without killing Kai with her holy sword, so she is a fine candidate to fight him. Issei would like to stay, but the thought of Raynare being under the same roof as him is spine chilling to say the least, but he'll tolerate it for Ezrah's sake.

The four leave with Kai trying to follow, but is stopped by Irina and he tells her.

"Ah, the would-be angel. So tell me, can you even put up a decent fight?"

Irina holds her sword up and replies.

"I wouldn't be Lord Michaels' ace if I couldn't."

Irina isn't treating Kai like a proper enemy because she can't take his life as it would just cause Rias and possibly Issei to hate her, but Kai doesn't deserve it anyway. While flying away, Issei comments to distract himself from Raynare.

"It's just so screwed up that Pleiades would force Kai into fighting his own brothers and sisters."

Ezrah then reveals something that comes as a shock to Issei and Shuri.

"Kai isn't being controlled in a conventional sense. His memories and emotions have been sealed, but he had to have let it happen willingly."

Shuri and Issei are shocked to learn this as this is indeed the case. After the fight with Loki, Kai willingly allowed Pleiades to control him in this way and become the star of Alcyone. Now they've also got to deal with Raynare on top of this, and telling the others, especially Asia, isn't going to be easy in the slightest, but it could help Ezrah make his decision.


	78. Chapter 78

Ch.65 Fathers

Irina is clashing with Kai on the roof where Raynare and Ezrah had their reunion. Irina is doing her best against Kai despite needing to be wary of his race since her holy sword holds the advantage against him. She plans to merely cut him to stun him for a win. Kai is simply too fast to hit this carefully so it is dangerous for Irina. She tries to reason with him to help this situation.

"Kairyu, why don't you go home? Your mother is worried greatly about you."

Kai doesn't responds as he keeps up his guard and prepares to attack as he seemingly disappears with Irina being able to slightly detect his movements. He appears as a dark streak as he circles around her and leaves a dark spike at every point he passes. Irina notices, but her body isn't fast enough to react and completely dodge. Her leg is slightly cut from these spikes as she lands back on the ground relatively fine. She looks at him and realizes that with her deliberately holding back, she can't fight him on equal ground as she thinks.

" _If I could just get him to drop his guard, I could land just one strike to stun him."_

Irina's sword glows a little as Kai is struck by a beam of light that shoots from the blade and breaks his helmet revealing his white hair and gold eyes with the star symbol on his forehead. He clenches his head a little as the symbol on his head is fading in and out. She then takes this chance seeing it as a sign of weakened control.

"Kai! Listen, your family is worried about you. Fight the control! Come back with me, and we'll help you."

Kai looks at her with his symbol starting to permanently come back as he replies.

"I don't want…to fight it."

Kai's symbol appears again, but Irina isn't going to let her opportunity pass as she runs up slashes him across the shoulder, but this isn't the end as Kai suddenly disappears after being struck as Irina attacked an afterimage as a voice says.

"Too slow."

She cartwheels out of the way and avoids being struck from behind as Kai appears behind her and his impact causes a cluster of white crystals to appear out the ground. Irina readies for another round against him, but he has other plans. He lowers his stance and says.

"You know, fighting you is a waste of my time."

Irina lowers her stance as she replies to this.

"I don't want to fight you, Kai. I just want you to go home to your mother. She misses you so much, and I'm just trying to help."

Kai shakes his head and seems to be himself for the moment as he simply says.

"I can't go back, that's all there is to it."

He then disappears into a star symbol that appears behind him as he backs up. Irina puts down her sword as she wonders why Kai simply left when he had the advantage. Especially considering who he's working for now, but she has to get back to the residence where everyone is waiting.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei and the others arrive in the midst of a chaotic scene with Kiba yelling at Xin Ji and Dani about what happened to his daughter with Tsubaki calmly talking with Asia and Aina about what they've done to heal her. Ion is talking with Rias and Akeno about Diodora with Shiroka talking with Michael via a glyph about Excalibur Lust. Xenovia and Seiken aren't around at the moment. Odilia has left to report to Pleiades about these events, and the residence is in total chaos. Luckily, the other children are with Issei's parents to get away from the chaos, as they went to the underworld for a very expansive ice cream trip.

Issei walks over to a person who isn't involved with this insanity, Koneko and her adult self as they aren't involved. He walks up and asks them.

"Do any of you two know what's going on?"

They both explain what's going on and especially what to Camilla and Renka. Issei is immediately struck by what happened to Camilla, and immediately blurts out.

"Wait, Camilla got seriously hurt!?"

Issei immediately runs over to Shiroka without thinking too much as she finishes talking with Michael and listens to him, but still asks with an annoyed tone.

"What is it, dad?"

Issei asks her to take him to where Camilla is as she looks a little more empathetic as she tells him.

"Okay, but you have to prepare yourself because it isn't easy to see."

Issei takes a deep breath as she clearly isn't kidding, and they go to where Camilla is being treated. Kiba's daughter is okay now thanks to the combined powers of Asia and Aina treating her wounds. This doesn't appear to please Kiba at all as he is furious that it even happened in the first place as he argues.

"You're both teachers! You can't let Renka fight someone like that alone. Why didn't any of you do anything!?"

Normally, he'd just be blindly angry, but both women involved feel a little empathy due to the fact his daughter was severely injured and those wounds would have been fatal if not for everything that happened.

Ezrah along with his mother go to his room as this isn't the time to negotiate about her living conditions. The two Konekos are going to join the children and Issei's parents in the underworld as they want nothing to do with this chaos anymore.

Ion is continuing her talk with Rias as she requests.

"Duchess Gremory, I want you to keep me informed of any movements you know of. I didn't want to get involved, but with these transgressions, I have to involve myself in this debacle."

Rias doesn't complain as Ion has a point after being attacked by Diodora and her subsequent victory over him. Moreover, she just doesn't want to do much thinking due to her concerns over Kai, and her decision of how to punish Giras. Ion leaves after these negotiations as her involvement in this fight is now apparent. Rias wishes her husband were around now more than ever due to her worries.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Odilia is finishing her report to her sister as the latter then says.

"Very good, Odilia. Please continue to watch Ezrah until he comes to his decision."

Odilia nods as she begins walking to leave, but that's when Pleiades notices something. Odilia's hair is changing from very light blonde to autumn. Pleiades, remaining calm, suggests.

"Odilia, my dearest sister, how long has it been since I groomed your hair?"

Odilia stops and thinks for a moment as she answers.

"I suppose it has been a while."

Pleiades stands up as she walks over to her sister and says.

"Come, let's go to your room and let me brush your hair like I used to."

Odilia smiles as she rather likes bonding with her elder sister. The two then go to Odilia's room, which is formal except for the teddy bears and the photos of herself and Ezrah with a few of her and Pleiades from various events. Odilia sits in a chair while Pleiades sits and brushes her hair with a magnificent brush. Odilia loves this feeling as her hair is being brushed as she asks her sister.

"Pleiades, tell me about our father again."

Pleiades brushes her hair and calmly and lovingly explains.

"Our father is a magnificent man, who would never abandon someone he cares about. He has many admirers because of this. He fights as hard as he can for people he cares about, and he'd never let anyone hurt us."

Odilia smiles, but then it turns to a frown as she clenches her hand and then simply asks.

"Then why did he leave me?"

Odilia has never seen her parent's faces and this is upsetting to her despite her earlier statement. She then says.

"We built our city, and destroyed most of the angels, so why can't I see him? Our mother too, I want to thank her for giving me this wing."

Odilia then feels a little more violence behind her sister's brushing as she says.

"Ow, that hurts, sister."

Pleiades swiftly apologizes as she explains to her sister.

"We simply can't see our parents, Odilia. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. Don't forget, Anna cannot see her parents anymore either, so empathize a bit."

Odilia appears sad as she thinks about her short time at the residence and noticed how close the children were to their mothers, and this makes her think about her own and how she knows so little. She doesn't ask and continues to let Pleiades groom her hair before returning.

 **Nero Angelo Headquarters: Medical Wing**

Issei is arrives with Shiroka at the headquarters in front of the door to Camilla's room. Inside the next room is where Xenovia, **Xenovia** , Seiken, and Rias is along with some of the nurses as they are treating Camilla's body and keeping her stable. Before entering the room, Shiroka advises her father.

"You'd better prepare yourself, Dad. She's in pretty bad shape from what I heard."

Issei takes a gulp as she is very serious about what is beyond this door. Issei and Shiroka enter the room and they immediately take their focus directly on Camilla on the medical bed with her legs down to nubs as she has bandages covering them, an IV attached to her body, and a heart rate monitor that is reading a stable pulse and a breathing mask on her face. **Xenovia** is being informed on the damage while her younger self is sitting next to Camilla with her head down. Seiken is clenching his sword in his hand, and Rias is standing right next to Xenovia and is now dressed in a nun outfit since she couldn't stay naked in the Nero Angelo headquarters.

Shiroka is a bit mortified by this sight as she immediately leaves the room to get something to drink to calm her nerves. Michael arrives not long after since the mentioning of this problem caught his immediate attention. He enters the room with Leonis at his side. Michael approaches Camilla with great concern as he looks upon her legs as he feels it necessary to be at her side due to his faith in her and Seiken.

Mortified, Issei leaves the room as he can't look at Camilla in this state. Rias notices him as she follows him immediately to catch up. Issei is in the meeting hall before too long as he sits in a chair weak in the knees since that sight of Camilla missing her legs is a sight that he can't process. He sits in this mortified state until a pair of arms wraps his neck from behind for an embrace as he hears a familiar voice comforting him.

"It's okay, Issei, that wasn't an easy sight for you."

Issei doesn't need to her face, as her presence is already enough for him to recognize her, as well as her bust being smaller that her older counterpart. Issei lightly smiles as he casually asks.

"So they brought you here to, Rias?"

Rias nods as she has been informed by Shiroka about this future. She explains what she remembers and what happened. Issei is happy that she didn't delay when helping Camilla. Rias explains what initially happened.

"I just woke up next to her, and I thought she was Xenovia. She was bleeding very badly and I couldn't contain my worry. I brought her to a maid in the house and we bandaged her with some cloth. I then informed my father of the direness of the situation and he immediately contacted Nero Angelo for emergency medical help. I left with some of the nurses and Shiroka and have been here ever since."

Issei turns around and hugs Rias with his head against her breasts with actual love as he is really happy to see her and to hear what she did.

"I really missed you, Rias. It's just been really different without you, I mean the young you of course."

Rias rubs Issei's head with a comforting feel as she understands that he is still disturbed by this new event. She needs to distract him as she asks.

"I also asked, and do we have children in this time? If so, I would love to meet them."

Issei cheers up a bit. Normally, Rias would do something sexy to cheer him up, but this isn't the time or the place for stuff like that. Camilla is hospitalized for the time and nobody really knows what happened to her. Seiken wants to investigate at the Gremory estate, but can't due to fact he has new orders. Shiroka will have to do it in his stead, but another individual will have to be informed about Camilla's injury. Xenovia will be the messenger with Irina when she returns to be a guide as she has access to the place where this person is. Michael will make arrangements for Camilla's recover as he and Leonis leave. **Xenovia** will stay for a while longer to be at her daughter's side as she rubs Camilla's head and puts a blanket over her to remain warm.

 **Underworld**

Earlier, Pleiades mentioned Anna's father. Indeed the girl has a famous father in the underworld, and is part of the reason she was brought back. She thinks about him all the time, and he does her. In fact, at this very moment, he is reading something from her that he received before she died, and he has no idea what happened to her as she ran away from home. He has read this letter at least once a day since she left. His study is the only place where this letter is as he reads it to himself while no one is around.

 _Dear Father_

 _I know this is sudden, but I want to leave my mark on history and make my own identity known. I still love you very much, but I can't just be your daughter. I want more than that. So it is with a heavy heart that I will leave home and join a bigger cause and change my name. When I make my mark, I'll return to you, but don't despair or feel bad for me. I think this is what will really make me happy, so please continue your work and hobbies while I watch from where I am. Stay healthy, and find a good wife for yourself since mother isn't around. See you soon, father._

After reading this letter, the man sadly reads the fine print as it brings him sadness upon reading it.

"Your loving daughter, Dolrain Astaroth."


	79. Chapter 79

Ch.66 Justice PT.1

 **Quick Note- this is still the Crazy Town Arc as the previous day was meant to end a part of it rather than the whole thing. This is arc is meant to establish some things for the characters like their realizations, motivations, and backgrounds. The Millicas Peerage page isn't something planned, but I suppose that will need to be done as you people, my beloved readers, demand it of me, so I will work on it in the future. But for now, here's another heavily requested answer.**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

It has been a rough night for everyone after the craziness of yesterday. With everything that happened, everyone decided to simply call it a day. Everyone who was with Camilla stayed overnight at the medical wing for support while Rias and Issei went to the underworld to visit Tios and Andora as Issei want Rias to meet Giras last for a variety of reasons, one being what happened at the prison.

At the moment, Koneko is just arriving back at the residence with Asia and Irina as they went to school without the others. Irina is supposed to help Xenovia find that contact at some point, but not today. Irina is still thinking about what Kai said as she worries for him as she didn't sense any hatred in his words, but rather guilt. Asia gets her friends to listen as she suggests with her sunny demeanor.

"How about we get something to snack on, Mother said that she had just baked strawberry chocolate cake with the older me and Akeno last night for the children."

Irina then jokingly says upon hearing this.

"That sounds decadent, but is it okay for an angel to enjoy something so sinful?"

Asia and Irina share a laugh together and Koneko cracks a smile as she does enjoy this moment. The three make their way to the kitchen and see Mrs. Hyoudou with a pot and a tray of donuts on a tray. Asia approaches her and politely asks.

"Mother, who are those for?"

turns and sees Asia and happily replies.

"Oh, these are for Hilda. She just loves coffee and donuts; I guess it's her police side taking over again. I'm just going to deliver this to her room since she's working right now."

Asia then happily offers.

"Oh, I'll take those to her. Why don't you go and spend some time with the other children."

Mrs. Hyoudou smiles as tears of joy stream down her face as she has her own nirvana as she proclaims.

"Every day I'm thankful to have such a wonderful and considerate young girl as my daughter."

Asia takes the tray and tells Koneko and Irina to eat without her for the moment as she decides to be helpful in taking the tray to Gerhilde's room. It is a nice setup as there are a few donuts, a pot of coffee with a nice cup to drink from with a dragon symbol inside it, and a little pot of cream with a little dish for sugar. Gerhilde's job requires a lot of focus and paying close attention to details, so it makes sense that she drinks a lot of coffee.

Asia hums a happy tune as she walks to Gerhilde's room which is relatively close to the Rossweisse statue in the foyer as she is Rossweisse's eldest child. Asia, being the polite girl she is, knocks on the door to Gerhilde's room, and the latter announces.

"Come in!"

Asia opens the door as she tells Gerhilde.

"Your grandmother made you coffee and donuts, Hilda. But I said I would deliver them for her."

Asia approaches Gerhilde, who is sitting at her desk with her laptop open as she was typing until a few minutes ago. Asia brings the tray to Gerhilde's side on her desk, and that's when Asia's face becomes a little concerned as she notices Gerhilde biting her nail on her index finger and she's even bleeding. Asia grabs Gerhilde's hand and says with concern.

"Hilda, you mustn't do that. It isn't good for you."

Asia summons her Twilight Healing and heals the bitten nail as Gerhilde takes a few breaths and apologizes to Asia.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I just panicked is all."

Asia asks why Gerhilde is panicking as it must be important. Gerhilde asks.

"You know of my sister Kurone, right?"

Asia nods as she did work alongside Kurone during the prison attack and explains what she saw. Gerhilde nods as well and asks.

"Did that prisoner call her a bitch?"

Asia again nods and then Gerhilde explains.

"Kurone hates being called that more than anything else in the world. If anyone calls her that, they'd better be prepared to feel a lot lot lot of pain."

Asia then adds.

"I don't imagine anyone would enjoy being called that…I think."

Gerhilde sighs as she shows Asia a news report she just noticed with the tagline "Supposed Child Murderer Released on Parole after a surprise court appeal" and Asia immediately assumes this a horrible thing already, but she asks.

"I don't understand, what does this have to do with Kurone?"

Gerhilde explains to her.

"Because he's the reason she hates being called that…"

 **13 Years Ago Kuoh Town Park**

Kuroka has decided to take her daughter to the park to be a more normal mom to her. This is before Maneko or Rateau were conceived, so she is Kuroka's only child at this point. Kurone runs around the park and plays with other children while her mother sits on a bench in a relaxed manner on her side rather than on her bottom. She has other parents concerned due to her attire and she's wearing a cap to cover her ears and wears her tails like a belt. She would just cloak herself, but doesn't want to. She simply sits as other people ask her if she would sit up straight as others can see her panties and it concerns the parents, to which she tells everyone.

"Show me the law that says I can't relax."

After about twenty minutes of being lazy, Kuroka yawns as she begins to fall asleep to take a nap, but Kurone approaches her mother with a smile as she asks her mother.

"Momma, can I get an ice cream cone?"

Kuroka, before nodding off completely reaches into her robe as she pulls out a small little bag that she keeps strapped to her body as she pulls out some coins and simply says.

"Go nuts, Kurone. Just let me take a nap."

Kuroka nods off as she falls asleep in the middle of the park. It is great day for this after all since the sun is shining, the bench is warm and it is just generally comfortable. About a couple hours later, Kuroka wakes up and the sun is setting. She stands up and stretches a little as she slept pretty well. She looks at the scenery and states.

"Well, better get home and eat dinner."

She calls for her daughter, but no response. She decides to look around rather than call again, but can't find any trace of her. She looks around and sees a stand that sells ice cream and remembers that Kurone wanted an ice cream cone earlier, so she asks the clerk, who is about to leave about Kurone, to which he replies.

"I do remember a girl who looked like you about a while ago, and she got a strawberry cone and left. I'm sorry I can't help you."

Kuroka gets annoyed and wonders if her daughter went home with somebody else, but then the clerk simply says.

"You know, thinking back on it, I saw her with a blonde man wearing a suit."

Kuroka thinks, but Kurone doesn't know any blonde men as she hasn't met Arthur or Riser. Concerned, Kuroka contacts the residence inside a bathroom via glyph as she makes contact with her sister. She asks with a casual tone.

"Shirone, is Kurone at the house?"

Koneko, a little annoyed, asks her sister.

"You lost your own daughter? How'd you pull that one off?"

Kuroka isn't happy with that remark as she retorts.

"I took a nap and let her play in the park, how was I supposed to know she'd run off."

More than a little frustrated, Koneko mentions that Irina is in the area looking for toy store for Saya since she promised her a doll for a good grade on her preschool assignment. Irina immediately comes to the park upon hearing this news as she did get Saya's toy for her. Irina also contacts Issei for a second measure, knowing his protective nature towards his children.

 **?-Thirty Minutes Later**

Kurone is blindfolded and tied up in a dark room with the sound of a record player playing some kind of old tune. She then feels something being put on her head as she sniffles from being afraid of what's coming. She hears a voice asking her.

"How did you enjoy my ice cream?"

She doesn't respond from fear as the blindfold is removed as she looks at the ice cream vendor from before as he has a very uneasy smile as he comments.

"Such a pretty little bitch, that's what you are."

Kurone doesn't see it, but what he put on her head is a pair of fake dog ears. She still doesn't respond to anything from the absolute chilling fear as the man continues his comments.

"I've played with a few adorable little bitches like you, but you're just to irresistible. I normally work at night, but…"

Kurone looks to the side and sees a bloody teddy bear with a small hand near it and this causes her to scream from the sudden shock. The man then slaps her to the ground and snaps.

"I hate noisy little bitches!"

Kurone does her best to stop crying to avoid being hit again. She then has to listen, quietly, to the ramblings of this man as he keeps using the word bitch, as he reaches into a drawer that contains clothes from of the children, more dog ears, and he eventually pulls out a knife that immediately gets Kurone's attention. He just walks slowly as she realizes that trouble is coming closer. She starts screaming again and the man snaps.

"What did I say about noisy little bitches!?"

He then makes a stabbing motion towards Kurone, but his hand is caught by something, he looks and sees Issei, who is wearing a suit and a red tie, and he looks pissed with just a simple expression that seethes hatred. Issei then moves his hand towards the man's knuckles, grips them, and then proceeds to horribly twist his arm until his arm broken to the point where it simply dangles off the elbow upside down. This causes the man to scream from the pain as Issei ignores him and unties Kurone and hugs her as her fear begins fading away. He decides not to murder the man as he doesn't wish to do anything that would disturb his daughter, but he feels sorely tempted to because of the other children in this room.

A while later, the police arrive as Irina called them and the man was arrested for six accounts of murder and the evidence they collected was great. To the humans, his case was a huge deal for the next six months, but Kurone wouldn't recover from this incident without a permanent scar. Issei managed to find Kurone with Draig's help and immediately brought her to Kuroka. Kuroka blamed herself for not training Kurone early enough to avoid this trouble. Gerhilde found out about this case a few years later from a case file and Kurone's personal story of it. Kurone was drugged by the ice cream she ate and was brought to the man's secret apartment in the city. He had hidden her under his stand after she passed out and drove home with her in his car trunk. Kuroka wanted to murder him for he did, but was convinced by Vali that the man would be sentenced to death anyway as he said that no one with a soul would allow otherwise.

Kurone was then checked on by Azazel shortly afterwards and he discovered something interesting about her body that only she, Gerhilde, and Kuroka know of. Kurone was born with a very potent pheromone that attracted males and females of most species. Those who couldn't control it either stalked or blackmailed her, but nothing compared to her trauma of this event.

 **Present**

Gerhilde finishes her story with a cup of coffee in her hand as Asia becomes more sympathetic towards Kurone as she states.

"I didn't imagine something so horrible could happen to a child like that."

Gerhilde has encountered cases where the victims have been children, but this disturbs her most of all. The worst thing being that the man responsible is being let out, and if either Kurone or Kuroka find out, there may be no stopping them, but why should they? The others thought at times. Gerhilde and Asia on the same page on this matter as Asia says.

"What happened is horrible, but murder isn't the answer."

Gerhilde nods as she replies.

"I agree fully, Asia. I've sworn to uphold the law and the courts."

Gerhilde stands up as she puts on her badge and proclaims.

"Which is why I intend to fix this problem before it can spiral out of control."

Asia stands up as she proclaims.

"Yes, and I want to be part of this."

Gerhilde would normally say no, but Asia's enthusiasm and determination is making that impossible as they have a case to fix.


	80. Chapter 80

Ch.67 Arthurian Dragon PT.1

 **Issei's Trailer: Yesterday**

The adult Issei is just getting back from his fifth interview today for one of the many publishers interested in his opinion on the recent increase in polygamous marriages and his views of not being forced to pick. He intends to just spend this hour eat lunch and get something cold to drink. As he sits on his bed, Issei discovers a letter on his nightstand with his name on it. He opens it immediately as he usually gets letters and fan mail to him about his many projects and show. But this isn't any ordinary letter as it is from Arthur Pendragon. Issei hasn't seen Arthur or Le Fay Pendragon in about three years and he reads the letter as it read:

 _Dear Issei Hyoudou_

 _I am contacting you through a written letter as the news I am about the break to you is absolutely a secret that nobody, including Vali or Ophis, may find out about yet. It is about my sister and your pact magician, Le Fay Pendragon. I know it is sudden, but you must see her this week. For what I am about to divulge is of dire importance. Le Fay doesn't know about this letter, but she will be visiting someone familiar for the next week and she doesn't plan to visit you or your family for this reason…_

Issei reads the letter very carefully and he immediately hides the letter under his mattress and leaves his trailer via glyph without mention to anyone about this as he intends to honor Arthur's full request. He is given the name of the place where Le Fay is staying.

A while later, Ravel along with her son Raezal knock appear in the trailer to inform Issei of what happened this day, but they can't find him. Raezal and Ravel look around the trailer, up and down, left to right without finding a trace of him. Frustrated, Ravel declares.

"That man needs to stop doing things on his own. I work so hard to make his schedule, and he doesn't follow it half the time."

Ravel puts her palm to her head as Raezal tells her in polite tone.

"But, Mother, isn't his bravado and enthusiasm something you love about him?"

Ravel blushes and then smiles as she agrees with him but also states.

"You're father isn't like most men I know, and I do love him, but he just irritates me with his neglect to his schedule sometimes is all."

Raezal smiles as he continues his search as he looks under the mattress for any clues as to where his father went and encounters the letter as a result. He pokes open the letter and is about to call.

"Mot…"

He then reads about the secret part and stops himself. Ravel isn't looking when he says the first part, but ignores it since he stopped so it mustn't mean much. Raezal reads most of the letter, especially the secret it holds, but Ravel looks at him, sees he's holding something, and asks.

"What did you find, Raezal?"

Raezal neglects to read the part about where Le Fay is as he is a little nervous since he wants to also keep this a secret to keep Arthur's secret letter for his dad to know of. To help this, he simply replies.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mother."

Ravel isn't stupid as she can see the edge of the paper and says, in a more distrusting manner.

"Raezal, you better not be lying to me."

She starts walking towards him and grabs his shoulder and tells him.

"I can see the paper in your hand. What does it say?"

Without many options, Raezal burns the paper in his hand and Ravel can see the ash as she says, in a shocked tone.

"Raezal Phenex! How dare you hide something from your mother like that!"

Ravel doesn't, nor has ever, get physical with her son, but he still gets a scolding from her. He feels ashamed for doing that, but he will allow the privacy to remain, but also feels great curiosity from the secret he learned in the letter and wants to learn the full truth about it. So he decides to find Le Fay along with his father and learn the truth.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Raezal spent the rest of yesterday trying to figure out where Le Fay was associated with Golden Dawn and her family connects to Britain in general. So he decides to look in a new place for a starting point. Raezal needs to keep this is a secret, but needs the help of his peerage to keep up appearances for him during his leave. He already made arrangements with the girls in his peerage to keep notes while he's gone and make up excuses for his absence. But…he went to school anyway out of guilt as he hates skipping.

Inside the kitchen, Irina and Koneko are finishing their cake as they don't know about Asia's departure with Gerhilde on that critical case. Koneko finishes drinking a glass of milk she had with her cake as Mrs. Hyoudou returns to the kitchen with a proposal for Irina. She knows about Irina's love for her two younger children and offers.

"Irina, I wanted to take Ai and Shime to the toy store to pick out some toys they've been wanting. There's this big one that just opened downtown and they've been begging me to take them, but I really have to do some other things, so…"

Irina gets a sparkle in her eyes as she immediately answers.

"Yes, I will happily do it!"

Mrs. Hyoudou has always loved Issei's wives like her own daughters, especially Asia, and will do whatever she can to make them happy as she is still very much a mother to them. Irina happily walks out the door with her future mother-in-law to take her children to the new toy store. Koneko, now alone, simply puts her dishes away to try to find something to do as she can't do devil work in this time as her contracts would belong to her older self. She simply walks outside the kitchen in the hopes of finding someone to talk to a little, and she spots Raezal, as he appears to be sneaking out due to his looking around the room.

He looks around the room in a suspicious manner, and Koneko sneaks up behind and simply states.

"You could have just left and nobody would question it, Chicken boy."

Raezal appears nervous as he turns around and has a little sweat as he says.

"Oh, Miss Koneko, I wasn't sneaking around or anything…hehe hehe…"

Koneko puts on a slightly surprised look and replies.

"Wow, I can't believe how bad of a liar you are."

Raezal swiftly apologizes and boys as he nervously blurts.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep secrets from anybody. Please tell my mother so I can be punished!"

Honest to a fault, is exactly what Raezal is. Koneko can respect that, but at the same time he appears to an idiot because of this. Koneko is interested in what he's up to as she asks him.

"So, why the attempt at poorly sneaking out? It has to big if you're this nervous."

Raezal acknowledges that he is in fact nervous, but he can't tell her what he knows. However, he does offer.

"If you really want to know what I'm doing, then you're free to come with me and find out, since you've already seen through my ruse and all."

She wouldn't call that a ruse, but what he's up to may be interesting and she's got nothing better to do. So, she simply nods her head and asks.

"Okay, so where are we going?"

Raezal mentions that when Kuoh became a more popular place for angel affairs because the treaty, they saw fit to build an additional part of the city called little Britannia as a place for English people to stay from the church to stay. Raezal has been there before with Irina to do shopping due to her time in England, but isn't an expert in the area. Still, Koneko agrees as she has nothing better to do. With that said, they walk to the place and it could take all day, but they can't afford to use magic due to the humans that populate that area at any given time. A lot of people there aren't used to the treaty.

 **Kuoh Town: Little Britannia four hours later**

Raezal and Koneko arrive in the area as the sun has set and the moon raised in the area. Raezal is sure that his father is here somewhere with Le Fay to talk about what Arthur had written in his letter. They first try to gather information at a nearby restaurant since Le Fay would stay in a hotel and may eat out as a result. Their attempts bear no fruit, except some candied fruits after the third place they tried.

The next thing they try is to explore some trinket shops, but again, no help. However, Koneko mentions while inside a shop.

"Hey, I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Raezal nods as Koneko asks about the bathroom. Raezal decides to do some window shopping in the meantime while mulling over what the letters contents mean. He has burned the contents into his brain as it greatly shocked him. He is then approached by a man dressed as a priest, who asks.

"Are you looking for someone, young man?"

Raezal answers politely.

"Indeed I am."

The priest then politely asks.

"He wouldn't happen to be the Red Dragon Emperor would he?"

Raezal is surprised by this priest's knowledge as he swiftly answers.

"Yes, I am. But how do you know about him and why I'm looking?"

The priest explains.

"Well I'm privy to the Red Dragon Emperor's fame among all the factions, and you wear his symbol on your clothes."

Raezal looks at the dragon symbol on his suit and it is true that only the Red Dragon Emperor's wives and children are allowed to wear his symbol openly. The priest then says.

"I heard that he was seen somewhere near Ogre Street."

Raezal swiftly thanks the man and leaves without telling Koneko as he cannot contain his excitement. Raezal runs to where Ogre Street is, but the priest may have led him into a trap as Koneko leaves the bathroom, she hears the priest saying.

"Good, we don't need more devil spawn walking upon the earth, and we'll enjoy the feast of a dragon spawn."

Koneko hears this, and proceeds to make a fist as she intends to learn what he meant, and learns he's a vice follower.

Raezal arrives at Ogre street before too long as he searches around for anyone. He gets a creepy feeling from this place but preservers for the sake of his father. He hears a startling noise as he turns his head and sees a most unsettling scene as he says.

"That bird is eating a kitty!"

He sees a bird eating a kitty as he feels repulsed by this. He then stumbles into an ally to get the image out of his head. He walks further to a dead end as he inspects the wall and reminds himself.

" _I am here for my father first and foremost."_

He then hears the sounds of running as he turns and sees three people charging at him, three young ladies. One is wearing a mask on her lower face and dressed as a doctor holding knives, the second appears to be of American descent as she has a bandana on her head and a leather jacket, the third is clearly the leader as she charges from the middle and wears a black breastplate that covers her torso, black greaves, black gauntlets, dark-red pants and a black sash torn at the edge that dangles from her waist and is holding a dark-red sword with a lighter red hilt that is oddly a holy sword from its presence. She has long dark-pink hair with red eyes, fair skin and a gold circlet around her forehead. She is the one to announce.

"Okay, Doctor, slice him up with that shive of yours. I want his guts for a garnish!"

The leader stays behind as her two friends attack Raezal with the doctor one attempts to stab him, but he dodges and then summons a fire whip as he states.

"I surely doubt your resolve is even close to being as strong as mine!"

She continues to stab at him until she stabs fast enough to get his stomach, but he grabs the blade as she comments on this action.

"Hah, grabbing the blade? In just a few seconds I'll make sure we have your fingers with tea."

Raezal continues to hold the blade and replies.

"Maybe so, but I'm not afraid to be rough with delinquents. I'm willing to see this fight through, are you?"

He then swings and hits her very hard with his whip sending her to the ground. The American one attempts to him with some kind of boxing related attack, but she suffers the same fate as the doctor. The leader simply smiles as she says.

"Not easy one, are you? Don't matter; I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

She removes her blade and points it as she produces a second sword, a black one, and states.

"I'll slice ya finely, with the edge of my blades."

Raezal prepares himself as this woman charges at him while swinging her swords finely as she clearly has great skill with them. She manages to cut his side with her black sword, but Raezal regenerates it quickly as she replies to this.

"Oh, regenerators are we? I've got a way out this too."

She leaps into the air and prepares a powerful attack with her holy sword. Raezal decides to make a gutsy move as he simply crosses his arm as her holy sword comes down on his forearms as she says.

"You're crazy if you think you can withstand my holy sword!"

Raezal simply looks at her, lifts his leg, and unleashes a fireball from his knee that blows her back as she is hit in the stomach and coughs a little blood as she thinks.

" _Genius, he took a blow, so that I couldn't dodge his attack at that range. He thought he'd be easy, but I took too much liberty in my confidence."_

She flies back and lands on her back. Raezal's arms are in pain from being struck by a holy sword. He does shrug it off as his clothes regenerate and he remains calm. He looks forward and sees an gang of people with various weapons. Raezal appears uneasy. Koneko appears at this point as she prepares to help Raezal fight these people, but that's when a voice announces.

"That's enough lads! I won't let a single one you, lay a hand on the gentleman there!"

Raezal looks at the lady he just brought down with the swords as he asks.

"But why?"

She looks at him with curious eyes as she asks.

"Tell me something; sharp as a whip you are with those flames. It's plain to see, you could have burned me to a cinder with those fires, but you went easy on me didn't you?"

The crowd backs down as Raezal explains.

"I came here for the sake of my father. You have a family yourself, people who are waiting for you to come home from this dark life. It is not my place to cause them grief."

The girl looks around and sees her friends getting up as their wounds aren't bad either. She smiles and thinks.

" _He spared my friends lives just like he did mine._ (Looks at Raezal) _I like it, not a chip on his shoulder. Sure he's a devil, but he's a gentleman through and through this one."_

The lady stands and asks Raezal.

"I want to know the name of this gentle devil."

Raezal bows and formally introduces himself.

"I am Raezal Phenex."

The lady politely replies.

"Well, Raezal, it's good to make your acquaintance. If it's information you're looking for; then ask away. We control these streets!"

Raezal asks the lady about his father, to which she answers.

"I don't recall the Red Dragon Emperor even visiting our parts this day or yesterday."

Koneko simply watches from the background and comments.

"Why does it feel like I just watched an episode of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?"

Raezal thanks the woman for her info, but she comments.

"However, someone from House Pendragon was seen a little while ago, a man. I assume that's who he was meeting since I know of his connection."

Curious, Koneko approaches and asks.

"How do you have connections?"

The lady then introduces herself.

"I am named Elaine Du Lac, descendant of Sir Galahad."

Raezal snaps his finger and remembers something.

"That's where I remember your sword from. It's the sword with the red hilt!"

Elaine nods as she states.

"Yes, it is covered with the blood of Sir Balin which is why it looks like this. My ancestor drew this sword and used it."

Koneko may not be a history expert, but she has to ask.

"If you're related to a knight that famous, why are you attacking devils in an ally?"

Raezal is curious about that as well, but she explains.

"Being a descendant of Galahad is a double-edged sword. I'm also descended from Sir Lancelot, the traitor of King Arthur and it's make my name a little controversial. I am the current wielder of the title, the Black Knight."

While her information is useful, Raezal must also point out.

"If someone from the house of Pendragon is here, then it must be important. Unfortunately, I am searching for a woman along with my father."

Koneko catches this, but hasn't met Le Fay personally yet from her time, as she hears the word woman and secret attached to it and simply blurts in her normal tone.

"He slept with this girl, didn't he?"

Raezal blushes as he doesn't admit it. This kind of answers her question of why Issei would keep it a secret, but then Elaine pieces the rest of it together.

"Wait, is Le Fay's young son the child of the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Raezal becomes shocked as this is indeed the secret the letter held and his expression says the whole story. Koneko clenches her fist as the word "young" catches her ear as she says with hidden anger.

"He has nine wives and he cheated on us."

Raezal quickly defends his father as he states.

"That's why I am here. I want to hear his side of the story. Miss Koneko, you know my father wouldn't do something like unless he had a reason!"

Koneko is angry and doesn't want to hear excuses about it. Elaine can't defend Raezal's father as she doesn't know anything outside Le Fay birthing a son two years ago. However, someone does say.

"Indeed, it is actually no one's fault."

The three turn and see Arthur Pendragon, who has clearly aged a little as his hair is now slicked back and he appears a little older, but is wearing mostly the same clothes. He walks to them as he looks at Raezal and asks.

"But how do you know of this, Raezal Phenex?"

Raezal admits that he found the letter, but assures Arthur that he didn't tell anyone. Koneko, however, does defend him as she explains.

"Yeah, he's a poor liar, but he's honest to a fault. Me and our new friend here were the ones the pieced it together."

Arthur sighs as he requests.

"I wanted to keep it private as they need to talk. Le Fay requested that I not say anything, but I must for her sake."

Arthur doesn't intend to explain everything as he still wants his sister and Issei to talk in private. He does explain why he's here though.

"Though, if you're interested, I am here to look into a matter for Vali. He's busy elsewhere and he asked me to investigate the missing children from the orphanage in this area. Apparently, Michael's Nero Angelo group has their hands full at the moment and need outside help."

Raezal and Koneko are both interested in helping this matter since they need a distraction from the drama. Before they can do anything, Elaine makes a request to Raezal as she asks him.

"Raezal, would you turn me into a devil and make me part of your peerage?"

Raezal is a little confused as he asks her.

"But why? I thought you were a descendant of a legendary knight, why join a devil?"

Elaine shakes her head and explains.

"No, I'm not worthy of being called Sir Galahad's descendant. He was courageous and gallant. I joined a group of people who think devils are pure evil, and I thoroughly believed it until tonight. I did many things that I am now not proud of. Tonight, I met a devil who is more compassionate to strangers and delinquents than anyone I've ever met. We tried to kill and you spared us without a second thought. To atone for my crimes and live up to the name of Sir Galahad and the former name of Lancelot, I wish to join a devil who is courageous and gallant like a knight, a knight just like sir Gallahad."

Raezal has no objections, but he points out.

"I don't have a knight piece left. But you can be my second rook if you'd like."

Elaine doesn't hesitate, and Koneko adds.

"Being a rook is pretty cool."

Elaine then adds.

"I also posses healing magic for helping friends on the spot, though I'm mostly combat oriented. Being a rook would suite me better."

Raezal nods as he performs the necessary requirements to turn Elaine into a devil and his second rook. Arthur smiles and is intrigued by this. Also, he has another reason for inviting them.

 **Hotel In Kuoh**

 **Issei** is standing in front of the door to Le Fay's room. He's a bit nervous despite his age and increased vigor. He remembers that letter and it is really getting to him.

 _Dear Issei Hyoudou_

 _I am contacting you through a written letter as the news I am about the break to you is absolutely a secret that nobody, including Vali or Ophis, may find out about yet. It is about my sister and your pact magician, Le Fay Pendragon. I know it is sudden, but you must see her this week. For what I am about to divulge is of dire importance. Le Fay doesn't know about this letter, but she will be visiting someone familiar for the next week and she doesn't plan to visit you or your family for this reason. Three years ago, Le Fay came back to House Pendragon only she was pregnant. She birthed a son and refused to tell me the father's name. Though she wouldn't admit it, you have to be the father. I want you to talk with her and try to get her to do the right thing, for her and your son. I know I can trust you, and I hope she changes her mind._

Issei wants to do the right thing, but there is a problem. He actually doesn't remember having done the deed with Le Fay, so he's confused like everyone else. He takes a deep breath and proceeds to knock on the door and meet Le Fay to learn what happened three years ago. Moreover, he's curious about meeting a son who he should have known about for three years. He stands at the doorway as his heart begins to beat faster as he hears footsteps behind the door and the knob begins to turn.


	81. Chapter 81

Ch.68 Justice PT.2

Hilda and Asia are in a car being driven by Hilda's partner Houzuki, who is the one who told Hilda about the development. She is told that Asia is named Amia is a relative of **Asia's** from overseas as she doesn't know her full backstory. Hilda talks to her partner about the development and Houzuki explains in casual, yet serious, manner.

"Apparently, some judge made a ruling in the case that states the investigation was "unlawfully" conducted like saying warrants weren't issued and some other bullshit."

Asia, while not using the same language, is very cross with the legal system if it would allow this kind of thing to happen. Hilda pats Asia's back and says in a comforting tone.

"Don't worry, Amia, our system isn't perfect, but we're not letting this happen."

Asia nods as she says.

"Of course, you two are good people."

Houzuki smiles as she says.

"You really are related to Asia. That woman, I tell you, she's so sweet that anyone who touches her will get diabetes. That Hyoudou fella is real lucky to have"

Houzuki pulls out what appears to be a carton of cigarettes and Asia opens a window in response to avoid inhaling the smoke, but Hilda says.

"Those aren't cigarettes, Asi…Amia."

Asia looks at the carton and it reads "Jolly Momma's Likable Lollies" which has a gothic Lolita on it and is a pack of lollipops of various flavors as Houzuki pulls one out and puts it in her mouth like a cigarette, which Asia finds a bit strange, but puts her window back up with a smile as she doesn't judge like always. They are currently driving to the courthouse to find out why the appeal happened for real as they aren't trusting of the reason they heard. Then, Houzuki gets a calls on her cell phone and answers it.

"Hey, it's Houzuki….we're on our way to the courthouse…..what? No, we've got….(gets a little frustrated) so what? A child murderer is being let…..uh huh…uh huh….(clicks end and angry) Well fuck you too, chief!"

Houzuki practically slams her phone on the dashboard as she irritably tells Hilda.

"Looks like we got murder to solve first, Hilda."

Hilda and Asia are worried as Houzuki is clearly angry and wonder why they have to do this first as she explains.

"Yeah, well the chief of prosecution was murdered and they found his body today. So we got to go to his office and figure out what happened. Chief ordered us and he said and I quote "an old child murder case doesn't matter when a friend of the mayor is dead" like an asshole."

Hilda mentions to Asia.

"Houzuki hates the chief since he insulted her case report a while back."

Houzuki immediately snaps.

"I made that report without missing a beat, and that son of a bitch knows it!"

With that drama out of the way, they hope, the girls have no choice but to go the office of the head prosecutor in the city. So they turn around in their car to drive there. They drive a little before Hilda begins biting her nail again from being nervous. Asia notices immediately and asks.

"Hilda, you mustn't keep doing that. It isn't good for your fingers."

Hilda stops biting as she replies.

"I can't help it. We're on a strict time limit on this case right now."

Hilda explains that the news report about the murderer being let out will be on TV tonight and if anyone in the residence finds out, they'll tell either Kuroka or Kurone about it and that would lead to the worst possible outcome. Hilda got information prior due to her connections. Asia can understand her concern, but reminds Hilda.

"You're a great detective. I'm certain you can do this if you put your mind to it, Hilda."

Asia's words are comforting, but the pressure is still suffocating as Hilda takes a few deep breaths to calm down. After a while, the three arrive at the crime scene, the prosecutor's office in the city.

 **Kuoh: Downtown**

Asia steps out of the vehicle last as she looks at the surrounding area a little. She then sees a woman dressed as a typical housewife who appears to be looking for something. Being the generous soul she is, Asia asks the woman.

"Are you looking for something?"

The woman answers that she was here yesterday and that her son lost of a piece of her toy around this area. Asia then notices a huge toy store right next to the office and it looks really new. She then hears someone call her name. She looks and sees Irina waving to her with Ai and Shime following her. Asia happily greets her friend and asks why she's here. Irina replies with great enthusiasm.

"My two darling children wanted to come here, and I jumped at the offer to take them. Truly this opportunity must be a blessing of Lord Michael's!"

Asia feels on the same wavelength as they both give a prayer with amen at the end. With that said, Asia can't explain the full details of her reason for being her yet, but encourages Irina to have a good time with the children. Then, she feels something on the bottom of her shoe as she steps on what appears to be a wing-like piece of a toy. The housewife sees it and says that the piece is for her son's new dragon ranger toy. Apparently, this is the only shop in town that sells the toy as a promotional item for opening week. The woman thanks Asia, who simply tells her.

"Please, cherish the time with your son."

The woman gives more thanks as she comments that her son should stop crying now. Asia then heads into the building to find Hilda and Houzuki.

 **Prosecutor's Office**

Hilda and Houzuki are talking with a couple of officers who give them the details of the case from a report that reads.

 **Victim: John E Law**

 **Age: 46**

 **Occupation: Head Prosecutor**

 **T.O.D: 8-9 PM last night**

 **C.O.D: Gunshot wound to the chest. Victim Died Instantly**

 **Murder Weapon: M1911 found at scene. Fired Three times. No other bullet holes were found at the scene.**

 **Victim was found with a bullet wound on his back and lying in the middle of the room on his stomach and facing the front of the room.**

The head prosecutor wasn't popular, so he has a few enemies as Hilda and Houzuki immediately have a large suspect list. Asia doesn't have an opinion when she learns the details as she would rather leave it to the experts. However, she does comment.

"Is there anyone who was in town last night? I mean, maybe….I don't know."

Hilda likes that idea as she replies.

"No, you're right. Maybe the timing of this murder is in line with someone arriving in town this week."

Houzuki immediately responds.

"I looked into it before calling you earlier. The only person who came to town was this ambassador coming home for the week, but his office is in little Britannia."

Hilda dismisses it with.

"Maybe, but does he have an alibi for last night?"

Houzuki mentions that there was a recording on the computer in the office from the ambassador. Apparently, the prosecutor and ambassador had a sort of partnership and he is clearly in his office during the live recording from last night and the timing in the video matches with the clocks on time. The recording starts at 7:30 and ends at 7:45 last night. His office is at least an hour and a half away because of the locations. No witnesses are present as no one was here during the murder and nobody in the area saw anything suspicious. The area was also busy last night because of the toy store opening next door. It was apparently a great opening as they even let off some fireworks that the children loved.

Hilda is thinking of these events when she hears someone shout.

"What's taking so long!?"

She turns around and sees the last person she wants to see outside the residence, her boss. He immediately starts shooting off his mouth as he walks to Hilda and says.

"Aren't you supposed to be some ace detective or something? The only thing I'm seeing is a lazy girl who can't think of anything useful right now!"

Hilda apparently is ignoring him as Houzuki tells him with a controlled tone.

"Hey, she just got here and read the report. Cut her some slack."

The boss takes the report, reads it quickly, and says.

"See, I already know what happened."

Asia would like to tell this man off in her own way, but Hilda turns her gaze to him with a smile as she offers.

"Okay, tell what you think happened."

Houzuki can sense Hilda's determination as she has a plan for their boss as the latter simply scoffs and says.

"Fine, I'll show you how a pro does it."

Hilda's method of pointing flaws in her opponent's logic is one of her best skills as she listens to their whole explanation first. Then segments them into individual parts and analyzes the facts to find the truth.

 **-Argument: Boss's logic PT.1-**

 **Here's what happened.**

 **It was between 9 and 8 last night, the prosecutor was at his desk doing some paperwork like he does every night.**

 **Obliviously, the killer came into his office and fired three shots, two missed, hit the walls, and one hit him.**

 **The killer then fled instantly and left no other evidence besides his gun.**

 **This brings here and leaving an amateur in charge of a high profile case.**

Hilda has heard the entire story, thinks for a minute with her eyes closed. She analyzes the facts, opens her eyes with a smile, extends her right arm with her index finger extended as she wags it to him and states.

"Not so fast, chief!"

The chief demands.

"Why you little snot. Anyone can see what happened. How dare you question me!"

Hilda shrugs as she shakes her head with a smile and mentions.

"In your statement, you said this " **Obliviously, the killer came into his office and fired three shots, two missed, hit the walls, and one hit him.** " But how is this possible since we never found any bullet holes in this room."

The chief becomes mad as he retorts.

"Just because we didn't find any holes at the crime scene, doesn't mean the shots weren't fired here."

Hilda doesn't disagree, but asks.

"If they aren't in this room, then where are they?"

Hilda finds it weird that three shots were fired, and yet no holes were found in this room when only one hit the victim. The chief dismisses the idea as he states.

"Ha, I already thought of that!"

Hilda smiles as she gives him another invitation. Houzuki laughs a little as she can tell Hilda probably knows what happened, but wants to berate the chief for it.

 **-Chief's Logic PT.2-**

 **Okay, here's what happened to the bullet holes and then you'll see I'm right.**

 **The victim didn't die at his desk obviously. He must have had a visitor last night.**

 **He opened the door to let them in and saw they had a gun and ran.**

 **He was shot in the back after he tried to run away from the killer.**

 **The reason we didn't find any bullet holes is because the two rogue shots went out the window.**

Hilda once again thinks as Houzuki watches with a smile as she sucks on her lollipop. Asia is in excitement because Hilda makes it clear that she has control. Hilda's mouth begins to open as she holds up her hand with her palm open as she shouts.

"Hold it!"

The chief becomes irritated as he snaps.

"That's enough, I'm not letting some kid tell me how to do my job!"

Hilda shrugs again and rebukes.

"If you don't want someone telling you, then learn how to do your job. Because what you just said is completely false."

Houzuki seems to understand as she walks towards the window of the office as Hilda points out.

"You claim that the victim let his own assailant into the room, but I disagree. Because if did, as you say, ran away from the killer holding a gun, then his body would be facing his window, but he was found facing the door. The only way this could happen is if he was shot from behind while his back was turned towards the window."

Asia is surprised as she asks.

"Hilda, are you saying that…"

Hilda nods and says.

"Yes, the killer shot the victim through that window."

The chief is ready to yell at Hilda for proposing something, but Houzuki confirms it as she tells everyone.

"Hilda's right. There are two bullet holes near the wall next to window on the building."

The chief, still not satisfied as he states.

"The gun didn't have a silencer, so how could the crowd of people below not notice the sound of three gunshots!? It's not possible."

Hilda shouts.

"Not so fast!"

She wags her finger again and explains.

"It's actually very possible for the crowd to have not noticed them. Please recall that last night, one hour after the toy store opened, fireworks were fired off and created loud noises. The gunshots weren't heard because they blended in with the loud noises."

The chief gets red in the face as he is prepared to make a counterargument but realizes that he has nothing. Hilda does explain.

"In light of this new information, the killer never had to enter the building at all, but needed access to the building next door, the toy store. I'm sure that whoever knew about the fireworks, had access to the building, and could conceal a weapon is our person."

Houzuki immediately says.

"I'm on it. I'll get the records from the store yesterday. A toy store that big has to have a camera somewhere."

Asia offers to come with as Irina is next door and she would like to see if they're having fun. Hilda has made a big discovery in the case and put the chief of police down a peg, something her partner loves to watch. Asia is still in excitement at watching Hilda work. But this doesn't help their time limit as they are still on a ticking clock about the news report.

 **Underworld: Millicas' Throne**

Millicas and Kurone are together right now as the latter is reporting her new information to Millicas about the happenings in the residence as it relates to Underworld politics. Millicas, however, has learned the truth of the killer being let out. He tells Kurone, in a humble tone.

"Kurone, I have something to tell you, and it may not be easy to hear…."

Kurone is intrigued as Millicas is about to do what Hilda was hoping wouldn't happen. She didn't factor into one huge element, Millicas' connections to the police from his status as Lucifer. He actually controls the human police force for information that may regard the underworld. Most of all, he knows of that infamous case and Kurone's connection to it.


	82. Chapter 82

Ch.69 Arthurian Dragon PT.2

 **Hotel**

The door opens that Issei knocked on as a beautiful lady who appears to be in her mid twenties reveals herself as she opens the door. Le Fay Pendragon is this woman and she looks a bit older than before. She has slightly longer her that she lets over her shoulders and wears a white sweater, a blue skirt that reaches her shins, a pin that resembles her hat in her hair, and she is wearing what appears to be transparent lipstick that smells of fruit. She has a rather shocked expression on her face as she says.

"Issei?..."

Issei is being casual as he greets her.

"Hey, Le Fay, haven't seen you in three years…."

He scratches the back of his head as this feels awkward with him knowing about their son. Le fay is appearing to slightly close the door as she replies.

"Yes, it has been a while….and I think we should meet in an hour and not her…."

Issei puts his hand on the door and bluntly says to her.

"Le Fay, I know about our son."

Le Fay lowers her head slightly as Issei explains the letter he got. Knowing she can't play dumb, Le Fay nods as she invites Issei into her room, but requests that he remain quiet since their son is taking a nap. She talks about the little things about him, but Issei has to ask.

"Le Fay, I want to know how this happened. I mean, I don't even remember us doing it, so how?"

Le Fay lowers her head again as she is unsure about telling him out of worry that he'll get mad, but Issei assures her.

"Look, I'm not going to yell or get mad at you. If being not being told about this for this long didn't make me mad, the truth really won't. I just need to know what happened. So please, tell me what happened."

Le Fay nods as she takes a deep breath and asks him.

"Do you remember when we last met?"

Issei recalls that the last time they met was during an interview about the Khaos brigade and the Vali Team and Issei talking about their crimes and pardons with his perspective on it. He talked with Le Fay and Vali that day and he says.

"Yeah, we talked for about a half hour and then I left. But I don't see how that could lead to…"

Le Fay shakes her head as tells him.

"We met one more time after that, Issei. But I don't blame you for not remembering. The last time we met was the next day when you had a half day to yourself and you went home…"

Issei remembers that day. He went home to the residence with the intent to spend some time with his kids, but got into an argument with a couple of them and they said they hated him. Later that day, he spent about an hour at a bar and that's when…

 **3 Years Ago**

( **Le Fay will be narrating part of this flashback and her dialogue will be with italics to avoid confusion)**

 _I was there for dinner with Vali and my brother, but they left to get some other business done. I wanted to stay anyway because I had a couple of drinks and wanted to get some exercise to work it off. You were at the bar, and it was clear that you had too much._

Le Fay approaches Issei, who has his hid set on a bar stand as she shakes him a little and asks.

"Issei, are you okay?"

He turns and his face is red and replies.

"Hey *hic*, Le Fay, what are you doing *hic* here? I was just looking for time with me *hic* kids and they done say they hate *hic* me. Can you believe that?"

Issei then burps as Le Fay covers her nose from the smell as he has had a lot to drink. She calls the tab and Issei pays it as he can still pay a bill in his drunk state.

 _I had to get you back to your trailer and get you some coffee because I knew you had an interview the next day. I always made sure to watch your interviews and kept a schedule of them for myself. I got you back to your trailer without any troubles, but that's when…._

Le Fay is laying Issei on the bed in his trailer as she sees his coffee maker and decides to make some to sober him up before going to sleep. She searches the cabinets for his coffee beans, but as she does, she feels something grabbing her breasts and shrieks.

"Issei, what are doing!?"

She looks behind and sees Issei with his face still red from being drunk as he says.

"What? We've known each other for how many years now?"

 _I wasn't mad because I knew you weren't in the right mind, but then I seemed to forget that after I pushed you off and you grabbed me…_

Le Fay is lying on top of Issei on his bed as tells her with what sounds like genuine honesty without breaking the moment.

"I'm just trying to repay you for your devotion, Le Fay. I know that you have feelings for me, and I didn't let you into my family like others. I should have said something then, but I didn't"

Le Fay blushes but stands up as she knows she can't do this because of his marriage to other girls.

 _I was greatly tempted, but I couldn't go through with it. But then I did something that I shouldn't have. I went back to making coffee and poured myself a cup to calm down, but when I added creamer, I didn't see the label reading Irish Cream and the alcohol contents. After a couple of cups, I…_

Le Fay is drinking from a cup of coffee as she has slight red in her face as she feels more relaxed now as she proclaims.

"This coffee is so good, I got find out where to get this cream."

She looks back at Issei as he is stumbling to get his pants off and she smiles and thinks.

" _I may never get a chance like this again…."_

She walks over to him and then gets on top of him as she takes him up on his offer.

 _I wasn't drunk enough to forget what happened, but the next morning after I sobered up, I realized what a horrible mistake I made. I left and I planned to come back after a while. You didn't even know that I was even in your trailer that night. Somebody came in and thought I was Asia or Ravel. I also kept up with watching then interviews and specials during this period as well, but…that period was on time. I didn't think too much of it until I started getting morning sickness, the cravings, and the drowsiness._

Back to the present, Issei asks her.

"How long until you figured it out?"

Le Fay simply replies.

"It took me about a month and a half to figure it out, but I wasn't totally sure until I took a test and it came back positive."

Le Fay stands up as she pulls out a bag and a photo album out of the bag as she flips through some pictures from her time after that night up until the baby was born. Issei looks at some of these pictures, but has to ask the million dollar question.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have happily taken responsibility for this."

Le Fay nods with a smile as she replies.

"Of course I know you would have, but that wasn't the problem."

She takes a deep breath as she explains.

"I didn't tell you because I was worried about your reputation being tarnished by this. I remembered that when Sona Sitri's daughter was born, there was uproar of controversy since she was an unwed mother and a famous devil. Then I thought of what would happen to you after fathering an illegitimate child with another woman who isn't one of your wives. I knew that you would be harassed to no end because of this, and I didn't want that for you. I've always been a fan of Oppai Dragon, and I didn't want you to have more stress than you already have."

Le Fay starts apologizing as she starts crying over this thing and Issei puts her head to his chest as he comforts her. A man of his word, he doesn't get angry, berate, or say anything hurtful to her, he just simply says.

"I forgive you. You were thinking of me, and you made a tough choice. I know you feel bad, but just know that I'm still going to take responsibility for this no matter what anyone says."

He rubs her head as she just lets out a lot of repressed emotion over the last two and half years.

 **Little Britannia**

Arthur is leading Raezal, Koneko, and Elaine as he is actually doing his best to keep everyone away from the hotel where Le Fay is staying to keep her privacy. He is leading them to a cave where a stray devil is residing as he put a seal there as a contingency plan in case someone saw the letter besides Issei as he thinks of this.

" _I knew she wasn't happy, and no matter what I said, it wouldn't make a difference. She would only strum the child's head with this sad smile every time she saw him. She needs him in her life, and I'll make sure it happens, even she hates me for it."_

Arthur wants his sister be happy, but he knows Issei is persistent and will do whatever it takes to make things right. The cave is located on the outskirts of little Britannia and is actually the remnants of an old building that reaches underground. Arthus undoes the seal on the cave before anyone can notice it as he explains to them.

"I was informed of a stray devil taking refuge here and is growing more powerful from devouring humans."

Elaine raises her arm and mentions.

"I think we're responsible for this one. A little while back, we had a king devil here and we devoured him along with a few of his pieces, but one got away."

Arthur looks at Elaine and doesn't judge her specifically as he says.

"Vice followers are repugnant in their practices."

Elaine looks ashamed of herself as Raezal comfortingly tells her.

"But remember that you're seeking redemption from that life. I'm very much sure that my peerage will accept you, Elaine."

Elaine smiles at Raezal and nods. Arthur won't say anything further as he has no quarrel with Raezal and his decisions since he was a terrorist at one point. Along the way down, Arthur can sense something is wrong because the devil he ensnared here was loud and agitated, but the noise in the cave is just silent besides the small talk with his group. He readies his Caliburn for a battle with whoever else is down here as the devil must have been slain while he was gone for at least a day. He figures it must be some vice followers who were strong enough to slay it.

They arrive in a room that contains chains and splotches of blood scattered around the room. The room actually begins to change shape from this as the cave changes from a bloody cave of containment into a an old castle with décor as a man wearing a crown and a cape who slightly resembles Arthur is sitting at a round table as other men wearing armor are conversing of something important, an impending war regarding the betrayal of Lancelot. Arthur is shocked as he says.

"We're in the presence of the Round Table."

The man wearing the crown is the original king Arthur as sits at his seat and is incredibly charismatic as he makes clear his intent for his people and his willingness to protect them at all costs. Arthur recognizes this as he somewhat mimics the speech out of respect of his ancestor. But that's when the other knights disappear as king Arthur stands alone and says something out of character.

"I've always admired the king and his charisma. I've seen this seen so many times that it has burned into my very soul."

Arthur, knowing of façade, asks.

"Who are to have such knowledge of my ancestor?"

The king's crown disappears along with his other clothes as he appears as a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a vest with a yellow line running down the center with a zipper in the shape of a dragon head, a white cloth fauld around the waist with a pair of black pants and black boots with fingerless gloves that run across the forearms. He has a serious look as the table disappears too. Then, two more people appear, the hooded girl Lucia, and her ally, Dante. Dante has cherry red hair and green eyes and is clearly a girl around Lucia's age. Dante looks at the blonde young man and asks.

"Are you sure we're ready to reveal ourselves? I mean, if they find out too soon, they may turn out to be enemies."

The blonde young man replies.

"It is fine, Dante. If they aren't up to the challenge, then we needn't involve them anyway."

 **Hotel**

Le Fay has calmed down as Issei gently asks her.

"Can I meet him?"

Le Fay wipes her face as she smiles as she holds his hand and brings him to a room. A room with a huge bed in it and with his head on a pillow, is a two-year-old boy with blonde hair wearing simple white pajamas. Issei doesn't know his name yet, as Le Fay rubs his head gently to avoid waking him.

 **Cave**

The blonde young man begins his introduction.

"It is clear you desire my identity. Well allow me to elucidate you. I am the leader of the branded group Ghidorah, and another descendant of the righteous king…"

 **Hotel**

Le Fay, still rubbing her son's head, starts to introduce her son to Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou, I like you to meet our son…"

 **Cave**

The young man continues.

"I am the wielder of the greatest sword in existence, and my name is

 **Both Le Fay and The young man at the same time**

"Balin Pendragon."

 **Hotel**

Issei sits next to his new son and says.

"Balin huh? I like the sound of that."

Le Fay explains.

"Balin was the name of king Arthur's bravest and most virtuous knight. I want our son to be like that and lead a happy life."

Issei smiles warmly as he nods as he is overcome with happiness. He's seen the newborn faces of all of his children and his response is always the same when seeing their faces for the first time, true happiness. He embraces Le Fay and then grabs her hand and places a ring on her finger with a yellow diamond embedded in it. No words need to be spoken as she gazes upon it. He then says.

"I don't care what other people think. I want you and Balin to live in residence with others. Let him meet his brothers and sisters. I want you to be surrounded by your friends again."

Le Fay embraces Issei again as she accepts his proposal and can't wait to tell her son the news when he wakes up.

 **Cave**

Balin stands next to his allies as they wait for his command. Arthur simply adjusts his glasses as he feels insulted by the name he's using.

"Really now, using my two-year-old nephew's name isn't very classy, and I certainly won't stand for arrogance in proclaiming to related to my ancestor."

Balin shrugs as he realizes that Arthur mustn't know the full story yet, but Koneko steps forward and adds.

"He might be telling the truth. That Pleiades lady is doing all kinds of freaky time stuff."

Arthur turns to her, but must ask.

"Yes, but doesn't that also mean this young man is an enemy?"

Balin steps forward and declares.

"I am the enemy of Star faction and no one else. I will prove my power to all to those who seek to halt us."

Arthur takes that as a challenge as he readies his Caliburn. Balin looks at the sword and shows his affection for the weapon.

"Ah, the sword in the stone itself. It is truly a weapon of the highest quality and praise. But there is one blade that can best it."

Arthur cannot believe such an arrogant statement. But Balin explains.

"The weapon I speak of is the very reason we stand in this solid illusion. The weapon that can affect, reshape the space around the area, and grant the impossible to its bearer itself."

Elaine seems to understand what he's talking about as she mentions.

"He can't be talking about that sword? I thought it was lost between worlds after the true wielder lost it."

Balin smiles as he raises his hand and a transparent silhouette appears in his hand and a brilliant rainbow light engulfs the room blinding everyone except the Ghidorah members, who cover their faces. Arthur is in disbelief as he also catches on as the light fades and sword is now visible in Balin's hand as his hand has turned into a Boosted Gear Variant with gold color with blue trim and a brilliant blue jewel.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Balin- An unconventional variant that allows the user to bypass any restrictions and wield any weapon in existence without consequence.**

Balin's sword has a hilt that resembles an ornate vine with a crown at the end, the blade itself is without a doubt, the most beautiful thing a weapon can appear. It shines with thirty different flickering colors as the true color is beyond capable of seeing. It is a sword like Caliburn but it radiates such strong holy aura, that even Arthur feels a little overwhelmed. Lucia comments on this achievement.

"It took us time to find it, and only is capable of holding this weapon."

Balin smiles as he states.

"Yes, only I possess the ability to wield the weapon lost to time and space, the legendary weapon that surpasses all blades, the one meant to contain all Longinus….Joyeuse!

The space around the cave feels distorted as Elaine, Koneko, and Raezal collapse to the ground from the overwhelming power. Arthur is the only one capable of moving and therefore fighting. He realizes that he must duel with this young man alone. Lucia and Dante stand aside as it appears Balin has the same mindset.


	83. Chapter 83

CH.70A The Birth of Ghidora

 **Azurknight1 here with a slight announcement: I will be delaying Justice PT.3 for now to iron out some details I'm unsure of, but instead will do a very special chapter dedicated to the terrorist group Ghidorah as a nearly one year anniversary treat to all you wonderful readers for your continued support of a story that I was initially uneasy about doing. This chapter takes place twenty-three years later from the starting point of NGD.**

 **Also, as a fun fact I originally intended Ophion to the leader of Ghidorah, but traded it in favor of Balin as I wanted to introduce Le Fay and give her a son, but wanted him to have a more important role.**

 **Dragonia The Capital of the Red Dragon Emperor**

In the future, Issei has moved from Kuoh Town in favor of taking up an offer from the underworld and heaven to have his own city built. After a while, he grew tired of the fame and attention from other people and retired to this city with his family. The city is a desert town with a variety of buildings from different regions of the world, from Italy to China and with underworld-like structures. They aren't their own faction, but have a number within the hundreds due to the increase in birth rates within the city. Issei's children began having children of their own while he continued to have more kids with his eleven wives, including Ophis who he married a few years earlier. It is also home to their peerages, extended families, and family friends. The population is large enough to house a small military of a hundred fighters lead by Takeda Himejima.

 **Part 1: Lucia Quarta**

Lucia wears a red variant of the Kuoh Academy uniform with a dragon emblem on the collar. She is twenty and a college student at Red Emperor Academy. She has long blue hair with bangs she keeps swept back as a couple of strands dangle in front of her head and has orange eyes. She walks around this city that she is so familiar with. She considered joining the star faction, but declined the offer, as did the others. She isn't very happy with her life because of how much she resents the star faction as it caused a change in her father, Seiken Quarta.

Seiken became the leader of Nero Angelo, but the death of Lord Michael and the other arc angels caused a great sadness to take him and he wanders the world to search for a way to stop them. Lucia lives with her grandmother as her mother, Yasuko, left with her husband and Xenovia feels a little anger at her eldest son for leaving her like this. Currently, the eldest granddaughter of the Red Dragon Emperor is training with her sword with help from Irina, who finally left the room, but isn't the same woman she was as she is actually dressed in fallen angel leather and has six black wings. Issei actually asked Le Fay to do the unthinkable, an action he always contemplated; he had her memories of Saya erased so she could live her life again. He also turned her into a fallen angel for protection against the Star Faction. He did this by making love to her outside the room. She gave birth to her third daughter shortly after, but this daughter disappeared shortly after birth and Irina is hoping to find her, as is Lucia.

Lucia is sweating as her training is incredibly severe by her own request and she is wearing weights under her uniform. Out of concern, Irina offers.

"Lucia, let's take a lunch break. Your grandmother is made lemonade and Asia is making hot sandwiches."

Lucia shakes her head and replies.

"No, if I can't withstand this, then I have no hope of beating the star faction."

Irina walks over to Lucia, puts her hands on her shoulders, and gently says.

"Lucia, don't do this, don't carry this hatred. It'll only lead to more hurt. I lost my entire faction because of them, but I can't let that control me."

Lucia cringes a bit. She blames the star faction for her parents leaving her. She doesn't snap at Irina as she has been a very loving parental figure in Lucia's life. With those words, Lucia agrees to stop training for now and get something to eat with Irina.

As Irina and Lucia walk around this beautiful city, Lucia asks Irina.

"Irina, do you think that the baby you lost will even care about you?"

Irina simply smiles as she answers.

"If she doesn't, I won't mind. Just knowing she's okay is more than enough for me. I just want to see her is all."

Lucia wants to help Irina like her father tried to.

A little while later, Lucia enters a building which is white in color and resembles a temple slightly. This is Asia's home building with a population of twenty-four residence which is her, her children, son-in-law and her grandchildren. Here, Asia has a plate of hot sandwiches ready along with Xenovia as she lifts a barrel of lemonade with ice cubes in it. The two have aged a bit more, but only a little. No one they once knew from the church would guess the church trio is pushing the wrong end of sixty at this point in time. Lucia's aunts and uncles are here with their lovers and Asia's children are in attendance as well. It feels like a booked restaurant in this building. Irina's children aren't here as they have business of their own. She has a total of thirteen children now, including Saya and her missing daughter.

Lucia eats her sandwich and it is really good. Her grandmother can see she isn't happy and decides to sit next to her and ask.

"Lucia, was your day hard?"

She looks at her grandmother and replies.

"No, Irina trained me hard, but it wasn't so bad. I'm just a little down is all."

Xenovia rubs her granddaughter's head and starts humming a little. Lucia listens and asks.

"Grandma, why are you humming that song?"

Xenovia is a little surprised as she responds.

"I thought you loved that song. Does this mean I'll have to change it?"

Lucia shakes her head and replies.

"No, it just felt a little left field. I do love that song though."

When Lucia was a baby, she had a fear of lightning because of how quick and destructive it was. Xenovia was trying to learn to sing better at the time, but couldn't think of any words for a lullaby, so she simply hummed a melody she created. Lucia loves her grandmother dearly and is mainly mad at her father because of how she was affected by it. After eating, Lucia decides to leave on her own to get some fresh air. Irina and Xenovia don't argue because Lucia is always like this as she leaves.

Lucia goes to the gates of the city. The city has a large perimeter that is enclosed by a large gate as a form of independence from neighboring countries. The gate is guarded by Shime Shidou as he floats down with his two angel wings and single devil wing and greets Lucia. Shime has short well kept autumn hair and is dressed like a paladin as he wears white cloth with white armor on his arms and legs with a blue mantle and the word "SAN" etched into his collar as he is the leader of the third unit of the military here. He calmly asks.

"Ah, Lucia, why have you come to the gates today?"

Lucia tells Shime in a polite way.

"Shime, I just want to go outside for a while, so can I please pass?"

Shime nods as Lucia is strong enough to handle most threats as she is actually stronger than high-class devils despite still training. Shime is among the empathetic side of things as he knows the truth of what happened, including his sisters, but he loves his mother dearly and wishes for this to end before she can get hurt again. Irina left the room and he was overjoyed to have her back and fears of losing her again like that.

Lucia passes the gate and the outside is covered in trees and a few roads for people to come through in. Lucia walks down the forest area to a campsite she frequents with her friends and family. She sits on a log and looks at the stream across the way as she skips stones from where she is as practice with her precision. She summons her Boosted Gear variant, which is identical to her father's except hers has an orange jewel but possess the ability of precision.

 **Boosted Gear Variant: Lucia- This Boosted Gear allows Lucia to increase her reflexes by increasing her perception at different levels. The more charge, the more time she has to counter or dodge.**

She uses her variant to see the fish in the water and throw stones to hit them. A little while later, she uses this to catch a few fish that she cooks over a fire for a snack. Despite eating lunch already, Lucia still eats her fish. But as she does, someone steps appears behind her and asks.

"Your fish smell heavenly, may I have one?"

Lucia turns and sees Odilia and has immediate hostility as she says.

"What's a star bearer doing here?"

Odilia holds up her hand and says.

"I bear no ill will, Lucia. I am merely here as a messenger from my sister."

Lucia summons her sword as she points it at Odilia and says.

"I told Pleiades that I will never join her, and that she's reason why my father left."

Odilia defends her sister as she rebukes.

"Your father left of his will. My sister does what she has to for our people."

Lucia unsheathes her sword as she lets her anger get the best of her for the star faction and declares.

"No, your sister killed Lord Michael, drove my father away, and took away Irina's daughter. I will never believe in someone that believes murder and kidnapping is just."

Odilia becomes visibly upset as she replies with irritation.

"My sister did not kidnap anyone, and the angel genocide did wonders for this world. I thought anyone would see that, but I guess there are those who will simply remain ignorant."

Lucia pulls out her sword from the sheath and wields it with one hand as Odilia pulls out her flamberge. Odilia assumes her stance and utters.

"I hope you've improved."

Lucia makes the first attack as she swings her sword at Odilia, who simply guards it. The two attack each other mercilessly as they run through the forest and continuing their respective assaults. Lucia manages to cut some of Odilia's hair, but this is the only sort of damage done. While clashing, Odilia mentions to Lucia.

"You're not the only one who's lost their father. I never knew mine."

Lucia pushes Odilia back and rebukes.

"I bet the reason for that is because Pleiades murdered him."

Odilia's arm transforms into its Boosted Gear form and it causes Lucia to become shocked as she asks.

"Who are you?"

Odilia begins emitting holy aura as a silhouette of a silver dragon appears behind her and she tells Lucia.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge, Lucia Quarta, but you went too far. I will not forgive anyone who insults my parents, and I will certainly not tolerate accusations towards my sister."

Before she leaves from anger, Lucia asks her.

"Does the name "Mirai" mean anything to you?"

Odilia seems genuinely surprised as she asks.

"How do you know about my dream?"

Lucia puts her sword away and instantly thinks.

" _Could this girl actually be?"_

Lucia stops and pays closer attention to Odilia and begins to piece things together as she is about to say something and Odilia simply explains.

"No, I suppose a spy could have told you about my dream."

Odilia simply leaves as he voice vocalizes a warning from the distance.

"Don't join your father, Lucia Quarta. My sister has given up hope for him joining us, but she still has slight hope for you."

Lucia then grips her fist and looks at the ground as she sees the hair strands that Odilia lost during the fight, but they're autumn colored, not blonde and this is when it really hits her as she realizes an important truth today.

" _Pleiades….she did it, she actually did it…."_

Lucia grips the hair strands as she remembers something that Irina told her a few times.

" _ **Irina, what's the name of daughter you're looking for?"**_

" _I lost before her before I could hold her, but I desperately cried out her name in the hope she would remember. I thought about it for months, but I settled on the name Mirai Shidou. It sounded pretty to me, future, the future of our factions."_

Lucia grabs her sword again and thinks of all the things Pleiades has done, unsheathes her sword, and declares.

"Pleiades! I know your listening, and you know what you did! Kidnapping a baby, is that what you think is peace!? You hurt my father, you hurt my grandmother, Irina, Asia, killed Lord Michael, and filled Mirai's head with lies! I telling you this now, I will get you and I will take your head, I'm coming for Pleiades!"

Lucia is the only person to have learned this truth of Odilia and this inspires her to seek revenge to Pleiades for everything, so she must seek out others who are like her, but this is only part of what led to the birth of the terrorist group.

 **Part 2: Dante Quarta**

Dante Quarta, the child of Camilla Quarta and her wife Sherry and is eighteen years old. Dante wears a punk-like outfit consisting of a black leather jacket with a purple undershirt, blue pants, and black boots along with a pair of silver earrings and a silver chain sticking out of her pocket. Dante is currently heading out of her home from the Xenovia building as her birth mother Sherry pokes out the window; Sherry has cherry red hair, green eyes, wears white lipstick, a white dress with a sunhat, and keeps her long hair tied into a tail at the back. She tells her.

"Dante, come back here and clean this room of yours, it's a mess."

Dante is going a really rebellious phase because of a secret she recently learned. She's been inside the detention center a few times in the capital, and yes there is a prison but it's more like being grounded in a cell for a month. She turns to her mother and insults her.

"Shut up, Cherry! I'm not taking crap from you or Camilla."

Dante continues walking as Sherry continually demands for her to return and apologize. After a while of futile attempts, Sherry walks over to a living room area and sees Camilla sitting on the couch eating popcorn and Sherry steps in front of her and tells her.

"Camilla, get out there and talk some sense into our daughter. She won't listen to me."

Camilla sits up straight, stretches her legs and replies.

"You think she'll listen to me? You're the one who pushed her out of your pomegranate."

Sherry gets a huge blush, throws Camilla's popcorn on the ground and tells her with an embarrassed look.

"Don't ever call my…"womanly part" a pomegranate ever again, Camilla."

Camilla swiftly apologizes to Sherry, stands up, and says.

"Look, Cherry, I don't know what to say. She's probably taking after her biological father a little."

Sherry puts her palm to her face and argues.

"And whose idea was that?"

This just spurs an argument that ends with Sherry kicking Camilla's shin, but this actually ends up hurting the former's foot as it feels like she broke a few toes. Camilla instantly shows concern as she asks.

"Are you okay, Cherry?"

Sherry's toes are red from the kick as she replies.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine. I keep forgetting that your legs are fake."

Camilla taps her fist against her legs and replies.

"Yeah, fallen angel technology is a real wonder."

The two make up after this, but their daughter is a different story. Dante walks through the streets of the city and becomes a little agitated again at seeing all these immediate relatives as she is actually a little disgusted by her family's size.

" _How can one person have this many kids? Dude only has eleven wives but like twenty times the kids."_

As she thinks these rather rude thoughts, someone approaches her and says.

"You know, Dante, I really want a happy family myself. Just be glad you even have one."

She turns and sees Vali behind her. Vali actually appears younger than he did twenty-years earlier as he has now obtained immortality from Odin. He wanted this to survive and fight Issei's kids, grandkids, and descendants due to their strength, but he will die after the world ends. He puts his hand on her shoulder, only to have it grabbed and put back as she says.

"Don't touch me, Vali."

Dante turns around and leaves. As much as Vali wouldn't like to admit it, he actually does want a relationship with Dante. This is because she's his biological daughter and the closest thing he has to family since his human mother passed away a few years ago from old age. Years ago, he agreed to be a donor and gave some of his "Stuff" so that Camilla and Sherry could have a baby. Sherry bore the child and Vali agreed to bear no responsibility for the child's upbringing and the father role would be played by Camilla.

Being the rebel, Vali decides to follow Dante to talk some sense into her. She's angry, and he wants her to stop and smell the reality around her. Before moving out to follow Dante, Vali detects Issei right behind him as he asks.

"Going after my grandkid are we, Vali?"

Vali turns and sees his old rival, Issei looks mostly the same but he is showing a little more age and has shaved his facial hair while wearing a red armor that resembles a slim version of his scale mail and is being followed Rias and Akeno who are both wearing yukatas that match their colors since today is a festival day for everyone and they're the overseeing the setup. Vali shrugs and replies.

"She's the closet thing I'll ever have to a kid. My ship sailed when I turned down Kuroka, and she got what she wanted."

Both Vali and Issei turn their heads as see a flock of little children with cat ears and tails, mostly girls with a couple boys with various hair colors and eye colors. They are mostly grandchildren as years of trying yielded sons with Koneko and Kuroka and this lead to their species growing in number again. Their small number of sons yielded many grandchildren since they followed their father's footsteps with women. Vali looks at them and tells Issei.

"That isn't exactly a confidence booster, Issei."

Issei can't say anything else to cheer Vali up, so he just lets him go.

 **Kuoh Town**

Dante teleports to her grandfather's hometown since she makes use of her angel powers to warp from place to place as her genetic makeup is quite different from average. She actually has the properties of a full-blooded angel from her mother's family, but since Vali himself isn't full human or devil his genes became mostly recessive, but she has his face. She is at an arcade playing against other people and hustling them at the same time for kicks. She succeeds in doing this because anyone who challenges her after losing is too afraid to do anything.

After some time doing this, Dante sees someone is following her who isn't Vali. Dante tells this person while walking.

"I don't have any interest in stalkers you know. If you want to talk to me, then do it."

Dante looks and sees a girl dressed like her but with black, white, and gold colors wearing sunglasses. This girl has similar hair, but hers is gold. She then appears in front of Dante as she looks the other way and is caught off guard by the closeness of this girl and responds with a quick punch to the gut causing her to fall to her knees. Dante simply walks away with irritation from this and decides to go some more places. She wanders by the academy and looks at it for a minute. It hasn't changed that much as it is still one of the best schools in the world with a really high attendance rate.

Again, Dante feels the following of that girl again as she says.

"Wow, are you really that desperate for my attention."

The girl walks forward and replies with a voice that sounds like Dante's.

"I'm here to free your inhibitions and make become your true self, Silver Dragon."

Dante is rather surprised that someone outside the capital knows her title. She is intrigued and asks.

"Okay, you got my attention now, so who or what are you?"

The girl puts her hand to her chest and introduces herself.

"I am Electra, and I am an emissary for Pleiades, the leader of the Star Faction."

Dante starts walking again after immediately deciding not to listen as she responds.

"Okay, now I don't care."

Electra is still smiling and then she does something a little unconventional, she starts whistling, and whistles out a very eerie tune. Dante stops walking as she tries to move her legs, but can't and is surprised by this as she is trying get her leg to move beyond a slight twitch.

"What the hell?"

A little later, Vali goes to Kuoh Town too because he knows Dante comes here a lot. He looks around using his Divine Dividing to fly around. Since devils and fallen angels are public knowledge now, he can do this in plain sight. He searches around and then hears police sirens below. He has an uneasy feeling about this as he follows them to the school. He then sees something that makes him a bit upset as he thinks.

" _She didn't!"_

He sees the academy has smoke coming from it and hopes that Dante isn't involved in any capacity. He flies over and sees Dante beating up the kendo team as their captain lies on the ground with Dante holding her by the collar with her fist ready for another punch. Vali rushes and stops her from doing any more damage as he grabs her arm and asks.

"What's gotten into to you!?"

Dante turns around to face him and her green eyes are now gold as she growls and lets go of the captain. She has also caused a fire in the school. She stands up and doesn't talk to Vali. He does realize something is wrong as he readies for a fight by leading Dante away from the school by attacking her with his fists and gets her to follow him with her angel wings out. Vali knows that without her Divine Dividing variant out, he has the advantage but is worried about using Balance Breaker. He lures her to the abandon church as a default choice.

Vali floats right above the roof and challenges her.

"Hey, think you're ready to fight against the White Dragon Emperor?"

Normally, Dante prefers to call Vali by the title "Butt Dragon Emperor" but she isn't responding to anything he says. The begin fighting as Dante rushes Vali with a barrage of punches, but he moves around and dodges them with relative ease. She then manages to get a kick in as Vali flies back a little but he shrugs it off. He starts mocking her a little, if only to get to her.

"Come on, Dante, I thought you were stronger than that."

Dante still doesn't respond and Vali thinks he'll have to go deeper into the insults. He uses his Divine Dividing and cuts Dante's power in half and adds it to his own as he dashes up and punches her in the chest sending her through the roof of the church and she crushes a bench upon landing thus activating his power. He stands on the roof still and continues his insults to her in the hope of getting to her.

"Huh, and here I thought my genes would go to good use. Thought a kid of mine might be a good opponent."

Dante does manage to utter out.

"Screw…you…Vali!"

Vali knows he's getting closer and her power cut in half will make this easier for him. She flies back to him and continues to make punches at him as she is touched again as Vali activates Divine Dividing once more and proceeds to give another punch. This one hits the hardest due to the multiple uses of Divine Dividing and Dante is sent crashing into the entry way of the church and knocks down a few trees and Vali thinks.

" _Guess that was a little overboard."_

Vali puts away his gear and walks over to Dante to check on her as he asks.

"Hey, you calm yet, Dante?"

Dante punches through the trees she knocked down and stands back up as her eyes turn back to their natural green color, and she runs up to Vali and proceeds to punch him again but her wings are put away. Vali takes the hit as she tells him.

"Who's weak, Vali. I'll show who's a really the strongest!"

Her punches don't do much to Vali as he just stands and takes the hits and asks.

"What was with that thing at the school? You're really freaking me out here."

Dante stops punching to regain her energy after being divided twice and being punched hard twice. Vali senses another presence as Dante catches her breath on her knees. He turns and says.

"Oh, it's you."

He sees Pleiades standing on the roof of the church and nods. Vali turns around to face her and asks.

"Did you do this to her?"

Pleiades tilts her head and asks.

"Do what?"

Vali has a serious expression and asks with a little more force.

"I'm asking if you're the one who turned Dante rabid."

Pleiades simply replies.

"I don't make angels rabid, they just are. Just like a dog put on a leash for too long."

Dante stands up and retorts.

"Hey, shut up! I'm not a damn dog you skank!"

Pleiades looks at Dante and asks.

"Then why did the whistle work? Dogs respond to whistles don't they?"

Dante gasps a little and then says.

"Then it was you!"

Pleiades then summons Electra, who removes her glasses and reveals herself to have gold eyes but otherwise has Dante's face. Pleiades explains.

"This girl, Electra, is the manifestation of Excalibur Dominion, or what's left of it, and she has the ability to control angels, but I guess that only includes you, Ms. Last angel alive."

Dante growls and Pleiades says to everyone.

"Be honest, Dante, the reason you're so angry is because you're the last shred of hope the angels have of survival. A one-in-a-million shot of being pure angel and it had to be you. You hate your birth mother for giving up her status for her loved ones and you can't fall for some reason. You hate it, you hate her, and you hate Vali for being part of that reason."

Dante starts shaking her head and keeps saying.

"No, it's nothing but lies!"

Vali looks at Pleiades and asks.

"How do you know what Excalibur Dominion can do? I mean the only person who knew was Saya Shidou, the forgers, and Michael but she lost the weapon twenty-three years ago, and last I checked the star faction has only existed for twenty years."

Pleiades simply replies.

"I just knew, Vali Lucifer."

Pleiades is thinking that Vali knows another secret as she looks at Dante and says.

"Okay, Dante. I've got a new order for you. I'll allow you to use your Balance Breaker if comes to it, but you are going kill Vali."

Dante looks a bit scared and Vali becomes mad as Electra starts the whistle again and Dante tries to block out the noise by covering her ears. She fidgets around trying to stop the noise, but can't stop it. She looks at Vali as her eyes turn gold again as she tries to reach for Vali's throat as her arms are shivering from trying to hold herself back. Vali stands still without so much as hesitation to get him to move. He simply looks at Dante and says.

"If you're really biological kid, you're sure as hell not going to let that woman control you."

Dante reaches for his throat but she manages to use one arm to grab the other and try to pull it back. After more moments of stopping herself, Pleiades demands.

"What's wrong, angel, kill that dragon!"

Dante can't control her arm as she grabs Vali by his throat and he doesn't beg, move, or even cringe he just stays still believing in Dante to break Pleiades' control. Dante drops Vali back to the ground as he smiles and utters.

"That's my girl."

Pleiades then orders.

"I didn't give you permission to let him go yet, angel. Now, pick him and crush his life."

Dante turns around and looks at Pleiades with hatred causing the latter to become a bit shocked. Dante then begins running towards the church as she unleashes her Divine Dividing which is unique from Vali's as it isn't two white wings with eight blue energy feathers, but rather eight silver wings with red energy feathers that create a form of an archangel. Dante then jumps into the air and shouts.

"Dragon Trigger!"

Dante's body then begins producing scale mail that is primarily silver with red as her secondary color and it looks identical to Vali's minus the wing design retained from Divine Dividing. Pleiades smiles upon seeing this as she is impressed as Dante's fist glows blue and a voice calls…

"SUBTRACTION!"

Dante makes contact and actually lands a blow on Pleiades' face and shatters her visor as her blue eyes are revealed and she smirks while being blown down into the church below and lands in the altar area. Electra disappears from Pleiades being struck down. Pleiades then stands up a bit as she is impressed and analyzes.

"Interesting, your anger was strong it allowed you break my control."

Vali enters the church to check on the damage as Dante floats in and explains.

"Doesn't matter now, Pleiades, I used my Subtraction skill on you, so your artificial powers are gone."

 **Divine Dividing Variant: Dante- The only variant currently in existence. It not only possesses the abilities and weaknesses of the original, but has a new power "subtraction" by changing the dividing period to three minutes, Dante can seal off any artificial powers the victim didn't obtain naturally like Sacred Gear enhancements or magical buffs.**

As Pleiades stands up, a most unusual occurrence happens in front of Vali and Dante's eyes as Pleiades shrinks a little, her robe falls off revealing brilliant slime platinum armor that covers her groin area, legs, arms, and a black bodysuit acting as pants, and shirt with the midriff exposed. But what truly shocks Vali and Dante is the change to Pleiades' face as her hair turns from a brilliant aura gold to autumn and her eyes turn from blue to violet. Vali simply utters upon seeing this.

"You gotta be shitting me…"

Pleiades smiles and says.

"Well, Vali, I guess my dirty little secret is out. I didn't think anything could undo my change in appearance."

Dante growls a little as she says.

"Now I know why I've always hated you, Pleiades."

Pleiades smiles a bit as she asks.

"Now is that any way to speak to your long lost aunt, Dante?"

Vali is now a bit mad as he says.

"I may sound like a hypocrite saying this, but I never thought I'd your traitorous face again, Saya Shidou."

Pleiades looks at the church around her and asks.

"Hard to believe that it has been more than twenty years since I abandoned that name."

Dante then demands to know.

"Then you're the one who kidnapped Mirai Shidou the day she was born. That was low, Saya!"

The kidnapping of the baby is the most infamous occurrence in the Hyoudou household and everyone knows about it. Pleiades becomes agitated and rebukes.

"It was necessary, and her name is Odilia, not that name Irina picked out! That woman was going to birth another half-breed mongrel like Ai and Shime. I had to ensure that the woman fell before that could happen, and then I refused to allow her to be brainwashed by Michael like Ai and Shime were."

Vali unleashes his Divine Dividing and utilizes his Balance Breaker out of spite. He may not be big friends with Irina, but Issei is a different story. Pleiades' hair and eyes return to their normal color as she utters.

"Pitiful bloodline you have, Vali. I thought you would understand my cause."

She floats up into the air as her wings come out as her body emits a powerful aura as she declares.

"Then I'll simply purge the Lucifer Bloodline along with the angels!"

She then creates a personal stage around them that takes the form of a heavenly garden as Pleiades herself has challenged Vali and Dante.

 **Due to the massive length of this special chapter, I will upload 70B as a separate chapter and will include Dante and Lucia's alliance along with Balin's story and the forming of Ghidorah.**


	84. Chapter 84

CH.70B Birth of Ghidorah

 **To commemorate the end of this special near year anniversary chapter, at the end I will actually reveal to anyone curious some of the original ideas I had for the story out of fun. The story is quite different that what I originally intended.**

 **Balin- His story is after Dante's for a clarification note**

Balin Pendragon, the eldest of Le Fay's six children and the second division commander of the military and it puts him as Takeda's second in command. He wears an identical outfit to Shime's but the word "NI" etched into his collar. He wears his hair short and carries a large sword on his back, this sword is Jophiel's Moralltach and is a surviving holy sword.

Balin watches over a gate like Shime and the other military force leaders. He doesn't have the Caliburn sword as his uncle still wields it and he's perfectly fine with that as he isn't interested in being the strongest holy sword user. Currently, however, Seiken is considered the world's greatest swordsman and Arthur greatest holy sword wielder, but the two have never fought.

Balin, during his watch, spots a glyph that he immediately recognizes as he leaps from his post to the gate below and lands in a bowing position. The glyph appears and Millicas appears from it. He is still Lucifer, but he's much stronger now. He is also very single and receives countless marriage proposals from countless nobles about the eligible daughters and the perks of marriage. He isn't interested in being married off like that, something that Issei, Rias, and Sirzech thoroughly agree on.

Balin politely greets Lord Lucifer.

"Lord Lucifer, I, Balin the commander of the second division, humbly welcome you to our precious capital."

Millicas simply waves and says.

"Rise, Balin, there isn't a need to greet me in such a way. You're family as far as I'm concerned."

Balin rises but bows to Millicas again and moves aside for him to go inside the capital. Millicas smiles and happily goes inside the gate. He could have just appeared inside but the capital frowns upon people simply doing that and he'd rather follow customs. Kurone would normally be his bodyguard but she is dealing with some international issues in Brazil due to the death of Michael as a bodyguard to Serafall and Neid.

Balin politely escorts him through the city. Balin may worship and respect Millicas, but he harbors a deep hatred for devil nobles. After the near extinction of angels, he went to the underworld with a few fallen angel refugees who fell to survive it. The fallen angel faction became too crowded to properly take them in, so devil nobles took them in as servants, but this didn't work out as well as they'd hoped. Because the angels fell for survival, some of the nobles who took them in abused them for their views and mistreated them. Others did fine with them, like the Phenex family who take great care of their refugees and the Sitri family as well. The current headmistress of Kuoh, Ion Sitri, even has a fallen angel assistant.

Balin grew up admiring angels like Michael and Gabriel, but despises devil nobles with some exceptions. But he hates the Star Faction with a burning passion. Millicas is here on business to talk with the other faction's leaders on the matter of a new topic, the fallen angel refugees. He is escorted to the main building in the city, the home of the Red Dragon Emperor and the current form of the Hyoudou residence, the mansion. Upon opening the door, Millicas is immediately greeted by a series of butlers, the girls forbid maids in the main house after Issei's drunken escapades with Le Fay. The butlers aren't residents of the main house and are actually devils and fallen angels who live in a large building in the underworld while off work. Balin separates from Millicas to walk around the residence and admire this home.

Millicas walks through a large door and is inside a small meeting room with a table full of confections and drinks. At different sides of the table sits Baraqiel, Issei, Akeno (who is connected to the human leaders as an emissary for their movements and decisions), and Pleiades with each having an attendant at their sides waiting for a meeting to commence. At Baraqiel's side is Irina since she is his attendant after becoming a fallen angel, Issei has Shiroka at his side as his bodyguard, Akeno has her daughter Shuri sitting next to her, and Pleiades has Almus as her guard. During these meetings, Pleiades wears a veil over her head.

Millicas is alone because of Kurone being away and sits down while apologizing for being late. He sits in his chair and asks.

"Okay, so who'll begin our monthly meeting today?"

Akeno is the first to stand and states.

"I'll open our meeting as the emissary of the humans. Firstly, the humans are still adjusting to the new ideas presented by the other factions, especially the issue of the angels being extinct."

Irina looks at the ground sadly since she is not used to the idea of angels being gone and her adjustment to her new lifestyle isn't easy. Akeno knows this, but her job takes priority over these feelings. Everyone talks about general stuff about this without any problems. Next, Millicas takes the lead and addresses.

"I'd like to further propose the topic we discussed last month regarding the refugees."

Balin happens to be listening at this point because he has wants to hear more about this topic. Millicas has been proposing to slice of some underworld territory and some territory from the Star Faction's land to create a neutral zone for the fallen angel refugees to live. He makes some very good points, but when he calls to the opposing comments, Pleiades objects and says.

"I am not surrendering any of my territory for those refugees. They only survived the purge because they cowered out like the angels they were."

Baraqiel immediately takes note and points out.

"But, Pleiades, surely you must remember that you yourself accept fallen angel followers into your ranks. What makes this any different?"

Pleiades looks at Baraqiel and retorts.

"Baraqiel, I am merely saying the refugees are not permitted to my land, but fallen angels prior to the purge are more than welcome to my territory."

Pleiades' hatred of angels is very apparent and Irina is doing all she can to maintain her composure in front of her. Pleiades also brings up another topic.

"Also, my fellow leaders, you must also realize that angels are not to be trusted in this regard. I have recently heard of the arrest of Dante Quarta. The granddaughter of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei lowers his head as he admits.

"Yeah, she was arrested two days ago for attacking Kuoh Academy and Vali."

Millicas turns his attention to Issei and attempts to comfort him.

"Issei, don't beat yourself up over this. Dante has shown a rebellious streak, and I partially blame her biological routes for that."

Issei shakes his head and responds.

"Thanks, Millicas, you're a good friend, but Dante is MY granddaughter and I take responsibility for her. Xenovia expresses the same sentiment."

Balin opens the door and interrupts the meeting as he walks over to the table and expresses his displeasure with the refugee agreement.

"That's it? That's all you can say about those fallen angels? Those people who fled from this genocidal hellion of a woman?"

Almus pulls out his swords, but Pleiades puts his hands down. Issei then says.

"Balin, this isn't the time or the place."

Balin looks at his father and rebukes.

"When is it the time, Father!? Those refugees need help from us, and this woman doesn't want to help because of personal feelings."

Pleiades stands up and tells Balin.

"You are out of line. We are not here to discuss matters of faction discrimination. We are talking about taking MY territory from MY people. I will not give up any territory because some people wanted to cower out of my purge. I will not give up any for anyone, I am not interested in the opinions of a single knight, and I will take immense satisfaction in giving my people the territory they crave. Is that clear!?"

Balin is tempted to draw his sword against her, but can't. He cannot understand why the others are allowing her to keep her faction and the territory claimed. He instead walks away with discontent towards the others for this. Balin returns to his post after this but it is still upset by everyone's acceptance of the whole thing.

During his at his post, Balin begins hearing the rumors of Dante's arrest saying she attacked Vali and was arrested by Fallen Angels. She is currently awaiting trial before Odin, Azazel, and Issei himself. Because of his skepticism, Balin wonders if Pleiades has anything to do with this.

He wants to talk about it with the other captains, but can't because of his concern over their reactions. Not satisfied, Balin decides to leave his post and inspect the scene. Vali is in the hospital and can't remember what happened. Apparently he took a nasty blow to the head and his memories are foggy, but he remembers seeing Dante's fist through his abdomen.

 **Kuoh Town**

At the abandoned church, Balin looks around the area and spots the broken pieces of trees, building, and the door is smashed. He walks inside the church and can see there is definitely proof of a fight inside the place has broken debris and battle scars. Balin looks all over the area for anything that can prove that Pleiades was involved. His search yields nothing, and he is frustrated with himself. He then walks over to the broken cross in the center and shouts.

"I need proof! I'm trying to help your children, I'm trying to get everyone to fight back, but I can't do it alone! I just need anything, anything small will do!"

Balin then sees a slight shimmer. He walks over to inspect it by the cross, and then he spots what he needs. He looks upon something shimmering in his hand, and he realizes this is what he needs. It is a piece of Pleiades' visor and proof that she was here. He puts the remains in his pocket, and then he hears a voice saying.

"Sister told me someone would be here, and she was right as always."

Balin turns and sees Odilia with her sword drawn and she has a serious look on her face. Balin then tells her.

"Your sister is framing Dante for attacking Vali, and I'm going to prove it to my father. Then, everyone will know she isn't a just person."

Odilia continues forward and explains.

"No one is going to do anything to my sister's image, and she certainly isn't going to be brought down because of one angel."

Balin draws his sword and it is a greatsword with blue and red lines that create an image of two brothers joined together along a brilliant silver blade and a purple handle. Balin simply says.

"She hurts others never again, star bearer!"

Balin may be a knight but his cause is overpowering his reason as he charges first. The first attack he unleashes, she blocks but it causes a shockwave to enter her body from the impact. Odilia backs up and feels pain in her chest as she coughs up some blood. She wonders what happened since her Flamberge blocked the attack. The blade Balin is wielding has a sharp blade. Balin doesn't say anything as he readies for another attack. Odilia notes that a direct assault is bad so she unleashes her wings and flies outside and begins chanting from the sky.

"Divine spears, run my enemies through…."

Balin charges outside and lets out his own wings with his variant out as he closes in on Odilia as she shouts.

"Arc Lance!"

The white and black lances appear, but Balin unleashes a sword-shaped blast from his weapon that Odilia can't block as she is struck in the stomach and falls to the forest below. Balin is prepared to follow her, but he detects another person who assaults him from behind, Almus. Almus appears in his star attire with his mask as he attacks Balin from behind. Balin, being a member of powerful knights, has enough instinct to dodge this attack by back flipping in the sky and proceeds to perform a dive slash that Almus also attempts to block it but is knocked downward as he feels the shockwave like Odilia did as he plummets below.

Odilia sees Almus fall and she runs to him with concern as she shouts.

"Ezrah!"

Out of fear for her friend, Odilia immediately runs to him and finds his body impacted into the ground as she tilts his head after taking off his mask. His star symbol is on his forehead as he replies.

"Odilia…my name is Almus…."

Odilia smiles since he is okay and embraces him while expressing concern.

"Don't scare me like that."

Balin notices that their guard is down and thinks.

" _If I attack now, I could finish them both. (_ Shakes his head) _No, I'm not like that."_

Balin simply floats down in a non-threatening manner as he intends to wait for them to get up and fight. He is uneasy about fighting two to one with these two. His concern is given more weight as he detects another person running towards the area with great speed. Balin readies his guard and someone leaps from the distance and flips in the air as they land right next to Balin. It is Lucia and she is dressed in excorsist armor as she stands next to Balin, who is surprised to see her.

"Lucia, why are you here?"

Lucia looks at Balin and replies.

"I saw that Arc Lance attack and knew that Mirai was here."

Balin looks confused at the name, and Lucia explains.

"That girl over there is Mirai Shidou. The child that Irina lost years ago is the sister of Pleiades."

Balin is only further enraged by this. His opinion of Pleiades is already low, but this just earns his absolute hatred. Odilia looks at Lucia and her eyes turn from gentle to hostile as she gets Almus to rise. Odilia looks at Lucia and tells her.

"I said I wouldn't forgive anyone who talks disrespectfully of my sister. I thought about it, and decided that you have to be punished for that."

Odilia then charges at Lucia, who swiftly draws her sword and equips her Variant as Odilia manages to push her into the abandoned church while Balin fights Almus outside.

 **Ghidorah**

Lucia and Odilia are standing inside the church as they look at each other intensely and they aren't making any moves. Lucia holds her sword in one hand while Odilia holds hers with a defensive stance. The two are clearly waiting for the other to make the first move. Lucia is trying to think of way of getting her to back off and starts by asking.

"What do you know of your parents?"

Odilia takes this opportunity to attack first as she swings her sword multiple times, but Lucia dodges them with her increasing perception. Odilia then swings her sword with some of power behind it so that it will create a blast that Lucia cannot dodge as she is blown back but not off her feet. Odilia then replies to the question with.

"I thought you said she killed him."

Lucia then displays her incredible speed as she moves so fast that it creates an after image of herself as her real body is behind Odilia as she swings for Odilia's back. Odilia notices in time to dodge, but her clothing is damaged as part of her wing-like extension is cut off by Lucia's attack. Odilia then begins chanting.

"Purying will, triumph over my enemies!"

Lucia begins moving around to dodge until Odilia calls out.

"Divine Saber!"

Black and white lightning engulfs the abandoned church while Lucia is struck by the white lightning and it leaves a bad burn on her back that stings a lot as she falls to ground from the strike. Lucia attempts to stand, but that attack was very strong. Odilia begins walking forward with her sword ready for a finishing blow. Lucia is on the ground trying to get up, but this is ruse now. Lucia has her sword ready for a counter, but a loud noise from outside gets both of their attention. Odilia feels something wrong and runs outside to check on Almus.

Lucia stands up and does the same to see if Balin is alright. Outside, Balin is the clear winner of the fight against Almus as the latter is on the ground in defeat. Odilia immediately runs to him, summons a glyph, and disappears into it with Almus before anyone can do anything.

Alone with just the two of them, Lucia and Balin talk about what to do next. Lucia wants to pursue Odilia to convince her to join them, but Balin wants to learn the truth of what happened with Dante. Balin makes a better point by explaining.

"We can pursue Odilia at any time, but Dante is a different case. She's on a time limit, and I think that everyone is going mad. I don't know what they'll say about her. I think that we should break her out while we have a chance."

Lucia isn't against the idea, but must mention.

"If we do that, Balin, we could be branded traitors."

Balin knows this, but replies with full confidence.

"I won't accept the idea of the star faction being in power like it is. If we're branded traitors, then so be it."

Lucia agrees because she hates the star faction just as much. Dante is being held in the fallen angel prison ran by Satanael and being kept in a holding cell until her trial. Without any thought, they open a portal to the prison because Balin has access to the location.

 **Fallen Angel Prison Satanael**

Balin and Lucia arrive on a cliff area beside the gates of the building. They proceed to hide behind a few rocks to avoid being seen by the security lights. On these cliffs, Balin thinks of a plan to get inside the prison and break Dante out without causing a massive riot. Balin has a plan since he hasn't been reported missing yet because of the swiftness of this decision. He asks Lucia to follow him and keep calm so they can walk inside as visitors. The prison doesn't have visiting quarters in the conventional sense but can tour the prison in designated areas.

Balin approaches the entrance, stopped by a guard, shows his identification, and proceeds with Lucia as his guest. The prison looks identical to how it did years ago. Lucia is seen in a weird light because of her outfit. Balin actually asks about this in a confused manner.

"What are you wearing, Lucia?"

Lucia looks at her outfit and replies.

"It's exorcist armor that I found in my grandmother's closet. I heard that it's easy to move around in."

Balin wonders about why it was in Xenovia's closet, but it doesn't concern him now. They simply keep moving through the designated areas. Lucia turns a corner and senses something, she senses who she believes to be Dante. She leaves without Balin noticing using her incredible speed. Balin wanders around by himself and says.

"Okay, Lucia, we should be in good area to branch off."

He turns and notices that she's gone, and thinks.

" _Damn it, Lucia, we can't split off just anywhere."_

Lucia sneaks around the prison while avoiding detection using her increasing perception to avoid the guards and cameras. She gets closer to the area she has a sense on and begins getting stronger feelings about Dante being close. Then, she arrives at Dante's cell. Dante is wearing her same clothes but has a few bandages on her head as she casually says.

"Just put the food by the door, I'll get it in a minute."

Lucia puts her hands on the bars and silently says.

"Dante, get up."

Dante turns her head and sees Lucia. She gets up and asks.

"Lucia, why are you here? (looks at Lucia's outfit) and why are you wearing Grandma's lingerie?"

Lucia looks at the outfit against and replies.

"It's exorcist armor that I found in Grandmother's closet."

Dante lets it go for a minute and Lucia explains.

"I'm here to get you out."

Dante turns her head and replies.

"Forget it, I'm not going back."

Lucia asks her.

"What happened to Vali? I know you wouldn't purposely attack him."

Dante shrugs it off and goes back to her bed. Lucia then tells her.

"Dante, they're going to hold a trial and you could possibly be declared a traitor."

Dante again shrugs it off and says.

"I kinda like being in jail. Really leaves the pressure at home."

Lucia tries again to get her cousin up and states.

"We need your help. I found out something about Pleiades that you need to hear."

Dante simply replies.

"What? That she's actually Saya Shidou? I already learned that."

Lucia is greatly shocked as her eyes widen as she didn't know that. Dante turns and sees Lucia's expression and is a bit surprised by it as she stands and adds.

"Wow, you didn't know that did you?"

Lucia shakes her head and the truth is hard to hear because she wanted to believe what Irina believed about Saya. Lucia toughens up and explains.

"I didn't, but I did learn that Odilia, her right-hand is Mirai Shidou. Irina's missing daughter."

Now Dante is interested because Irina has always been good to her as well. She gets up close to the cell and asks.

"You sure about that?"

Lucia nods and explains what has happened so far. Dante listens, clenches her fist, and says.

"It isn't enough she fucked up our family, but she had to make it worse on her own kind."

Lucia expresses some empathy at Dante as she says.

"Look, I know you don't like being an angel. It can't be easy being the only one, but we need your help and we need to put an end to Pleiades. We have to for everyone."

Dante doesn't like that kind of pressure, but she takes a deep breath and replies.

"Fine, I'll help you. I'm already being branded a traitor anyway."

Lucia nods as she takes her sword and cuts the bars of the cell and frees Dante. The two then get ready to leave, but this proves tricky with two people. Eventually, they have to hide in a room where the equipment is stored to hide from a couple guards. Inside this room, Balin is waiting for them with an irritated look on his face as he states.

"Lucia, you can't run off like that. This place is filled to the brim with guards. I had to hide in here because they noticed you went off the designated areas and are searching for you."

Lucia apologizes to Balin, but explains about Dante, and the secret she learned. Balin is just as shocked because Saya is that far gone. They make a plan to get out of here with Dante, who is searching through some of the equipment and takes a few cans of tear gas, heavy duty for fallen angels and devils, and takes a flashlight with a special purple lens and asks.

"Hey, Lucia, remember when I said that was grandma's lingerie?"

Lucia replies.

"Yes, and I still stand by what I said."

Dante clicks the button and a purple light flashes on Lucia as a bunch of creamy-white stains appear and some other color on the groin area. Lucia asks with a bit of disgust.

"What are these?"

Dante simply replies.

"Jizz stains and vag juice. Told ya it was lingerie."

Lucia puts her hand over mouth and says with complete disgust.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Balin puts his palm to his face and asks.

"Ladies, can we please get back to being serious?"

Lucia and Dante immediately get back to being serious so they can make a plan of escape. The prison is magic-proof so they can't just teleport out. After some time, they settle on a plan. Lucia is the first to exit the room as she is faster than the others. She moves along the walls and keeps moving while signaling to Dante and Balin using the reflections on her sword. Sometimes, she has to knock out a guard or two to keep the others moving.

They are incredibly close to the exit, but then Lucia makes a mistake, she accidently knocks over a light that immediately sounds an alarm. Suddenly, the doors fly open and a bunch of guards appear holding weapons like swords, whips, and some guns. The others are tempted to use their weapons to fight back, but Dante simply says.

"Screw this noise…"

She pulls out a detonator and a loud explosion is heard. Balin looks at her ands asks.

"What was that?"

Dante tells them.

"Talk later, run now."

The three begin running as the guards go other ways. They finally get out of the prison, go to the cliffs, and immediately warp somewhere at random.

 **Kuoh Town: Occult Research Club Room.**

The three appear in a place nobody has been in years, the Occult Research Club room. It is covered in dust and webs from years of unused. Dante sits on the couch and releases a bunch of dust but it is happy to have something remotely comfortable to sit on. Lucia takes off her armor and runs to the shower to get clean after learning the truth of her outfit. Balin sits as well while they take a little bit to calm down and address the situation. Balin looks at Dante and asks.

"So what did you do at the prison?"

Dante explains.

"Before we left, I took some mines from the weapons room and planted them in the control room as a backup plan if we got caught. I let all the prisoners out so the prison will take a while to get them under control."

Balin would normally be against that, but it worked. Lucia exits the shower wearing a towel and her bangs forward from being dowsed with water. She sits next to Dante on the less-dusty couch as Balin sits opposite of them and they need to know what actually happened. Dante explains the best she can.

"I don't know what happened. I was there with Scale Mail on, Vali was the same, and Pleiades was just floating in front of us. I tried to attack when all of the sudden, I had my fist through Vali's gut and he was passed out. I was arrested a little later by fallen angels."

Balin and Lucia are shocked by this explanation as it defies what they expected to hear. They then hear a voice saying.

"Now that isn't fun at all. Where's the drama, the action, the tears?"

They turn and see Azazel sitting at the desk in the room. The others prepare to fight him because he may be here to turn them in, but he raises his hand and says.

"Hey, I come in peace."

The others back down because they do trust him. Lucia then fixes her bangs by sweeping her hair with her hand returning it back to its flipped back state. Then two more people appear, Jophiel and even Gasper, who is wearing a plain white dress. But Gasper is different because of one simple thing; he is wearing bandages over his left eye. He sits next to Dante and Lucia, who both greet him. Azazel smiles as he says.

"Okay, time for the explanations."

What Azazel means is he is going to help them. He then puts on a serious expression and explains.

"Here's my explanation: I'm going to help you three stop that crazy Pleiades. She's gone too far this time and I'm not gonna sit back and smile while she does these spiteful things to the new fallen angels. I also wasn't happy that she killed Michael. I and he had our differences, but he was a good man and did his best as a leader. Making tough choices comes with the territory, I know. I can't fight for you guys directly, but I can provide help from the back."

He signals to Gasper, who stands and walks to the desk. Gasper then explains.

"I want to help you guys too. When I heard about how cruel Pleiades treats certain people, I wanted to help stop her too, I'm too scared to do anything myself, so I'm doing the one thing I can do."

Gasper puts his hand to his face and Azazel explains.

"Little Gasper here gave up one of his eyes for a new Sacred Gear I've been working on."

Dante looks at Gasper with anger and shouts.

"Are you a damn fool, Gasper!? You only got two eyes!"

Gasper doesn't show fear, but instead takes it with stride as he simply replies.

"I have no regrets."

Azazel then talks about his new Sacred Gear.

"It came to me when I remembered Camilla's Devil's Doppelganger and I thought of how powerful it would be to make duplicate Sacred Gears. But when I heard what happened to Vali, I'm sure that Pleiades has powers that revolve around time, but I'm not sure how it works. I figured she was behind that attack somehow. This gear will be a complete and perfect replica of Forbidden Balor View. But I need one more thing to make it complete….I need one of you to give up an eye like Gasper."

What Azazel is offering is for one person to give up an eye for a copy of Balor's Forbidden View, a very powerful Sacred Gear that could turn the tide in their favor. Lucia doesn't hesitate as she stands and says.

"I'll do it."

Dante and Balin agree to let her do it because her speed will compliment the power best among them. Lucia follows Azazel to get it done right away as Jophiel stays with the others to explain what he needs to say. He takes a deep breath and explains.

"Lady Giras is my true master, and I will always serve her with a smile and without question. But today, I'm going to be selfish and divulge one of the most closely guarded secrets in existence. A secret that only four angels knew about, but now I'm the only one who knows this secret…..the existence of a weapon that far surpasses the Caliburn.

Balin is immediately shocked because his family has that weapon and have always believed it to be the greatest Holy Sword ever. Jophiel further explains.

"This sword is so dangerous, that it had to be sealed within its own dimension and sealed by the archangels, so that only if it was ever needed, a true holy sword user could wield it. It contains the power to distort the fabric of reality and can destroy all of existence if used by the wrong person, which is why it was sealed away. It's name is Joyeuse."

Jophiel isn't kidding on this and has just said something that would immediately brand him a traitor to the angels, but it is clear he doesn't care. He simply says.

"Michael was my brother, Gabriel was my sister, and all those other angels I may have abandoned, but my love for them still remained true. I will never forgive Pleiades for taking them from this world. I will see to it that she pays for what happened to them.

Jophiel divulges the secret to them about the sword's location, how to get to it, and who can wield it. Balin is the wielder of the blade now.

 **Months Later in Citta De Stelle**

Balin, Dante, and Lucia are wearing their new terrorist outfits, are branded traitors after the prison incident, and are wanted criminals. They have obtained Joyeuse but have to use sparingly because of its immense power. Lucia got her copy of Forbidden Balor View but suffers a side effect, she needs Gasper's blood to keep it in check after a couple of uses. Luckily, they were given plenty from Azazel to use. They are sometime called the new Khaos Brigade, but Balin decided on the name Ghidorah, the name of a legendary three headed Dragon. They have abandoned their homes, their families, and their lives to punt and to this. They are plotting against the star faction and within this month, they will travel to the past with the others to put an end to the star faction.

 **Trivia**

 **Like I stated above, this section is meant for some random facts about this story that I'd like to share with you all**

 **1\. This story was originally planned to take place in the present and not the future. The original story was Kai and Shuri going to the past to stop Ezrah from obtaining a powerful weapon and the other kids would appear as backup. The other villains like Raynare were intended originally as well, but used differently.**

 **2\. Ezrah's birth was also different. In the original back-story I planned for him, I actually had the idea of him being from an alternate future where Raynare had him willingly to get Issei's gear but couldn't get it through the ritual and instead had Ezrah. He acted more like her in this version and the Issei of that time was killed by Raynare leaving Ezrah as the only user. I dropped this in favor of the more tragic Ezrah and wanted to create a less generic villain. But he was always intended to join the heroes at some point.**

 **3\. In the original story, Saya was always intended to be a villain but the original story I planned had her only turn full traitor after meeting Ezrah and using the weapon he got herself. Freed was going to obtain this weapon as well, but it chose Saya over him.**

 **4\. This is probably the biggest difference. The original story idea had the children be from separate timelines and Shuri would have been conceived from an affair instead. Kai would have been her closest friend instead of Giras, but this changed when I dropped Kai to a villain role instead. I instead opted for the harem marriage because it sounded funnier to me.**

 **5\. Lots of Issei's kids pay homage to different Anime and games that I like with their fighting. Giras is based on Dragon Ball Z because she is the most powerful of the kids so far and some of her moves will be a reference in some way when she actually fights. Shuri's fighting style is based on Suzaku from Yu Yu Hakusho and a little of Raiden from Mortal Kombat. Seiken, if you couldn't guess, is heavily based on Vergil from Devil May Cry. Kai is based on Riku and Vanitas from Kingdom hearts. Kurone's powers are derived from the CP9 agents from One Piece. Ophion is based on Azure Flame Kite from .Hack G.U. Camilla is based on Nero from Devil May Cry 4. Shiroka is based on Tison from Tales of Versperia, but I changed the attack names because a lot of them didn't make sense to me. Ezrah is based on Leon Magnus from Tales of Destiny. Odilia has heavy movesets from Kratos in Tales of Symphonia. Raezal is mostly original, to my knowledge. Saya's powers were more general and I'm trying to think of more moves for her. Aina, this is my personal favorite, is based on Jotaro Kujo and his stand abilities from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but the Ora Ora and Muda Muda should have been a dead giveaway.**

 **I thought these little trivia things could be fun and I hope they entertained like the chapter does.**


	85. Chapter 85

CH.71 Justice PT.3

 **Kuoh Town- Toy Store**

Hilda and Asia enter the toy store next to the crime scene because of the big discovery made in the case, the murder occurred next door not in the prosecutor's office. Houzuki entered the building and headed to the surveillance room a little bit ago. The store itself is really nice as there are five floors dedicated to a certain type of toy with an additional one for treats. While Hilda has to focus on the investigation, Asia wants to see how Irina is doing with her children here. The two enter an elevator and instead of numbers on the pad, there is actually different names like princess room, robot hangar, magical mansion, candy land, military base, and Dragon Center as the floors. Since the Dragon Center is the last floor on the list, Hilda presses the button. On the way up, Hilda appears even more nervous than before since she is biting her nail again. Asia notices this and suggests in a calm and concerned way.

"Hilda, why don't we take a deep breath?"

Asia takes a deep breath and Hilda tries as well. They do this until they arrive at the floor. It does help a little but Hilda is still nervous because they are taking more time and this can be bad if they don't solve the case before the report comes on.

The floor they are on is covered in banners for the Oppai Dragon Rangers and is full of children. The shelves are mostly empty because the toyline is very popular because of the new series. But the most popular toys are the original Oppai Dragon and the Butt Dragon original series. They are a bit surprised by the business here, but that's when they spot Irina with a shopping cart with Ai and Shime in it holding a cluster of new toys. Asia happily walks up to her with Hilda. Irina is lovingly letting them play with these new toys with a delighted smile on her face. Hilda comments on this cart of toys and asks with clear sarcasm.

"What did you do, Irina, buy all the toys on the shelf?"

Irina turns her head and sees Asia with Hilda and happily replies.

"Oh no, but we did buy one or two of every type of toy on the shelf. I just couldn't say no."

Hilda reaches into the cart and pulls out a gold dragon toy. Irina comments on this one because it is peculiar.

"That one is rare and only sold here. Apparently they only made about a hundred of these, and it was only available with a raffle that happens ten times a day. I got so many tickets from all the toys we bought, and I won three already."

Irina pulls out two more copies of the same toy. She plans on giving one to **Xenovia** as a gift for Virgil. Asia slightly recognizes the wing design from earlier because it looks like the wing piece she found on the ground. Asia is happy for Irina and she pulls out about eight copies of a silver dragon and comments.

"These ones I got plenty of. I was told these are a consolation prize for a few who bought five toys and didn't win a raffle."

Asia and Irina begin talking a bit more while Hilda goes off on her own to find out anything she can. She talks with a couple of clerks about last night and learns the following things: the fireworks were supposed be set off at 7:00 last night as part of the grand opening but it was delayed to 8:20 because of difficulties with the fireworks. Houzuki learned that a truck was parked in front of the store from 7:00 to 8:40 last night, and that a delivery was made. The employees mention that the manager of the store personally took the delivery but was missing for the duration of the event. They take pictures, record statements, and record the times.

Asia and Irina are sitting together in a parent's area as Ai and Shime play with their new toys in a designated area. This store has a place for children to play with new toys while their parents sits and eat from a snack bar. Asia does tell Irina about the case with the hope of learning anything new or if Irina has overhead anything from the staff. Unfortunately, she hasn't because she's been exclusively focused on Ai and Shime. Once Irina hears about the circumstances, she has to ask.

"If this man did those horrible things, why doesn't Gerhilde just like Kurone kill him? He sounds no better than…."

Asia looks at Irina with a little concern as she replies.

"Than what?"

Irina catches herself because she is having those old thoughts and reminds herself that this is what caused Saya to leave. She then reiterates.

"I mean he sounds dangerous and the thought of him being around would scare any parents. If he hurt my children, I would probably kill him before he could take another breath."

Asia can't deny that she would also feel that way but can't see herself taking the life of another. Irina also knows that Asia isn't the kind of person to do something like that, but then she also points out.

"But Kurone has killed before. She did the same thing in that prison we went to."

She is talking about their trip to the prison to stop Loki and help Shuri and Hilda a little while back. Asia has an idea of why this is different, but can't say for sure. This is until Hilda appears without Houzuki and explains to them.

"That's because Kurone wasn't doing it for herself. She did it because she wanted to help me."

This does register to them because they had a similar mindset when they went to the prison with Asia wanting to help in general and Irina wanting to help Saya. Irina then thinks of something when she mentions.

"Hilda, don't you think you should make a precaution just in case Kurone finds out?"

Hilda doesn't want to think of what will happen if Kurone finds out prematurely. Unfortunately, there are only two people she could rely on if the worse case happens. She nods, leaves for a private area without anyone in it, the security room which is being used for the investigation, and summons her variant. She then quietly says.

"Dreki, I need your help now."

Her gem begins glowing a little as a deep female voice replies.

"What do you need, my Friend?"

Dreki does know of the case but Hilda asks her to send a message.

"I need you to send a message to Yamato and Killer Queen and tell them to tell Seiken and Shiorka to keep an eye on Kurone and hold her back if she moves."

Dreki instantly replies.

"Wouldn't Giras or Shuri be optimal? They are both magically adept and they know Kurone's weak spots."

Hilda isn't denying that logic, especially about Giras, but she explains.

"I just someone to hold her back without hurting her too much."

While she doesn't fully agree with this, Dreki agrees to send the message. Irina has a point since Hilda isn't sure that she can handle the case before the news report goes live and this realization causes her to start biting her nail again. She hears the knob turn on the door she's next to and Irina enters the room. Irina then signals to Asia, who immediately walks over as Irina comments.

"Yup, you were right, Asia. She's biting her nail again."

Asia immediately grabs Hilda's hand and tells her.

"I told you to stop doing that Hilda. What'll happen if you just sit there biting your nail all day? We won't solve this case unless we move."

Hilda nods but the pressure is becoming suffocating from each moment she has to make a move.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Shiroka is about to leave for the Gremory estate but is stopped when her variant appears and a soft voice informs her.

"Milady, I have most totally urgent news from my Brothah Dreki."

Shiroka has a little annoyed expression as she replies.

"Queen, I told you that way of talking is weird, especially with those manners of yours.""

Killer Queen has a rather unorthodox speech pattern compared to her siblings. But she does talk about the message to Shiroka, who then agrees to do what she is asked because Hilda wouldn't ask if it wasn't dire. However, she immediately has to make good on this agreement because she spots Kurone coming out of the Kuroka hall with a plain look, but a fighter can tell that she has bloodlust in her eyes. Shiroka can tell that something is definitely wrong but she doesn't know about the reason Kurone has this look in her eyes.

Shiroka walks over to her and cuts her off from the center of the main area by stepping in front of her with a casual look. Kurone simply says.

"Move, Shiroka, I've got some business to take care of."

Shiroka doesn't move and simply asks.

"What kind of business?"

Kurone walks closer and replies with a cold tone.

"That's none of your business."

Shiroka doesn't bring up Hilda's name, but does say.

"I heard that you're going to do something stupid. So I'm here to calm you down."

Kurone shrugs and retorts with a rather mean comment.

"So they send the fly from Michael's ass at me?"

Shiroka isn't happy with that comment and clenches her fist as she replies.

"Don't take a member of Nero Angelo lightly, Kurone.""

Kurone smiles and sarcastically says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I'm in the presence of a great an almighty member of Nero Angelo. Oh, forgive me almighty one."

Shiroka, already annoyed, tells her half-sister.

"Don't condescend to me, Kurone. I'm not someone you want to pick a fight with."

Ever the lighthearted type, Kurone simply pushes Shiroka aside and rebukes.

"I've got better things to do than argue with a runt like you."

Shiroka doesn't like being underestimated, so she grabs Kurone by the shoulder and makes her intention clear.

"I'm not letting you leave this house, Kurone."

Kurone responds by grabbing Shiroka's hand and gives it a strong grip while rebuking.

"Your little enema from Michael isn't going to do jack-shit against me. So you better stand back before I decide to get mad."

Shiroka then summons her energy claws along with her variant and slashes Kurone on the face and causes her to bleed a bit. Kurone immediately responds with a Rankyaku that pushes Shiroka back. Kurone has three slash marks on her face that stop bleeding entirely after she notices them and then puts her hand to her face as it glows with a light green hue. Once her hand is away, her wound has healed completely. Shiroka grits her teeth a bit because she can't do that and Kurone is just showing off.

Shiroka assumes her stance while Kurone simply stretches out her arm with her palm extended and gives a "come on" gesture. Shiroka, being the calm minded person, decides a slower approach is needed, but this is brought down when Kurone suddenly vanishes using Soru and reappears behind Shiroka. Kurone points her finger to the back of Shiroka's head and points out.

"If I really wanted to, I could have just put a hole in your head. The reason I don't is because I actually give a damn about your mom. Remember that family doesn't mean shit to me."

Shiroka performs a swift spin attack with her second gear out making the dual energy claws as she announces.

"Dragon Blade: Angelwing!"

Shiroka slashes with her claws in the shape of a wing that Kurone blocks by lifting her leg and shouts.

"Tekkai!"

Kurone's body becomes hard as steel since Shiroka can cut through her pants but not her skin. Kurone then does her own attack as her tails begin moving. Shiroka watches them thinking she's going to use some kind of Rankyaku again, but her tails actually rush in and impale Shiroka through the stomach at high speeds that she can't block this close. Kurone's tails actually pierce hard enough to run Shiroka completely through.

Shiroka falls to her knees as Kurone looks down on her and berates her.

"Look at you, it's just pathetic."

Shiroka is coughing up a bit of blood as Kurone continues her berating.

"You're a nekomata-dragon hybrid, just like me. But you're not like me, are you? You're weak."

Kurone then gives a Rankyaku to Shiroka's face and sends her dragging across the floor as her blood leaves a streak. Kurone walks up to a struggling Shiroka and explains to her.

"You're supposed to be a dark knight for Nero Angelo, but nobody cares about what you think or do. Everybody with an ounce of intelligence knows Michael only cares about Seiken because he's better than you and Camilla, and of course that shut-in Irina because she's one of his most loyal and strong followers. But all you are is a disposable tool."

Shiroka looks at her half-sister with a look of resentment and stands up despite her injuries as she makes another attack where she swipes three times and announces.

"Dragon Blade: Hydra!"

Kurone grabs Shiroka's hands in mid-swing and proceeds to kick her again the stomach which hurts immensely with the holes in her stomach as she falls to her knees from the pain. Kurone continues to look down on her and states.

"That so stupid. You're not even trying are you?"

Inside her room, Kuroka is rubbing her stomach with a smirk and she hears a noise from outside, so she stands up to check it out.

Back in the lobby, Shiroka coughs up some blood while Kurone uses her foot to lifts Shiroka's face so their eyes meet so Kurone can tell her.

"You could have been like me if your mom had just done her job."

Kuroka, now standing at the end of the hallway, hears this and can't help but feel a little guilt thinking about her hard training. Kurone then makes a rather harsh statement when she criticizes Koneko.

"Look at what Koneko did for you. All she did was make you a joke."

Kurone then kicks Shiroka in the face and proceeds to walk up to her again and warns her.

"'Now, don't mess with your superiors again, Shiroka. Not unless you can back up your talk."

Shiroka tries to stand again, but then says something she really shouldn't.

"Shut it…cocky bitch…"

Kurone's eyes widen as she grabs Shiroka by the throat, lifts her up, and plunges her hand into Shiroka's chest and actually grabs her heart. She has the look of a beast in rage. She appears to want to grab Shiroka's heart until it stops beating, but then she hears someone shout.

"Kurone, that is enough!"

Kurone loosens her grip and lets go because she instantly recognizes the voice. Shiroka falls to the ground after being crushed by Kurone and falls unconscious. Kurone then turns around the leave, but the person who shouted walks up to her and demands.

"I want to know why you did that to your sister."

Kurone is being confronted by her mother Kuroka who has a rather upset look on her face. Kurone would never get violent with her mother, especially now considering she is privy to her condition. Kurone simply replies in a rude way.

"It isn't any of your damn business you neglectful slut!"

Kurone just leaves without saying anything else on the matter. Kuroka is frustrated at her daughter because she doesn't normally act this aggressive. Luckily, **Asia** and Aina are home at the moment and can heal Shiroka. Kurone is now the entrance area of the building and is walks up to a pillar and proceeds to punch it out of frustration as she says to herself.

"If you hadn't fucken fell asleep on the bench and paid attention…..fucking call me a bitch…"

Kurone now leaves the residence with full intent on seeking revenge and she's nearly killed one of her siblings to get to it. Down in the lobby, Kuroka picks up Shiroka to take her to **Asia's** hallway for immediate treatment and thinks to herself.

" _What did I turn that girl into?"_

Even though she's done some pretty bad things in the past, Kuroka can't help but feel remorseful of how her daughter turned out. She and Koneko have never really seen eye to eye on parenting, but the results are making things clear about their children. It also hits her that she's been training Maneko the same way for a while now and she isn't sure about what to do anymore.


	86. Chapter 86

Ch.72 Arthurian Dragon PT.3

In the cave, Balin and Arthur are clashing with their powerful swords. They exchange blows like masters and their blows are fast, precise, and destructive. The area is thick with distortion as the lines between reality and the illusion casted by Joyeuse. The Caliburn is strong enough to cut through this for Arthur and makes him relatively immune to Joyeuse's space distortion.

Raezal, Elaine, and Koneko are having difficulties breathing right now because of the immense distortion caused by both weapons. Seeing this, Balin backs off, raises his hand, and calls out.

"Hold!"

Arthur backs off as this is clearly a concern to a person he is getting a good challenge out of and backs down as he asks.

"What is it?"

Balin points to the others and requests.

"I say we wait until they move before resuming. Our duel is making it difficult for them."

Arthur looks at the others and agrees. Lucia and Dante then jump in as they escort the others out and Balin uses his sword to create an exit for them. Raezal, Koneko, and Elaine are escorted out without resisting because they realize that this is indeed an act of genuine concern. Once the others are out, Arthur politely asks his opponent.

"Ready?"

Balin raises his weapon and smiles as he is ready. The two immediately resume their heavy clashing as the environment changes from its distorted castle setting to a field overlooking old Britannia. Arthur doesn't need to hear why this environment is changed because he prefers it too. The two attack without giving in and then something happens, Arthur smiles. He smiles because he is enjoying the battle he is having because someone is matching his Caliburn with ease. Balin smiles as well because he shares the same sentiment, and they start commercing with Balin holding his sword forward and stating.

"You once told me, dearest uncle, that a perfect swordsman doesn't exist, and you might have been on to something. So I'll just keep attacking until you go down."

Arthur smiles a bit bigger and replies.

"Very well, if you think you can best me, then come, and crush me. I welcome it!"

While he doesn't truly believe this Balin to be his nephew yet, Arthur is seriously believing this young man he is fighting would be worthy of the Pendragon name.

 **Hotel**

Issei is sitting across from Le Fay in a chair in front of the couch because his newly discovered son has awakened from his nap and Le Fay is trying to tell him who the man he is looking at is. She gently strokes his head because he is a little uneasy about meeting a stranger. So she gently tells him.

"Balin, this man is your daddy."

Suddenly, Balin's eyes become wondrous and curious compared to the previous shyness. He looks at Issei who simply waves a bit but he feels incredibly awkward about this. Le Fay then sets him down as he hesitantly walks towards him. Issei gets his knees to make things a little easier for his son and even holds out his arms. Still hesitant, the young Balin makes a single step further, but then begins backing a little. However, he does start walking towards his father and Le Fay simply smiles while watching Balin walks into Issei's arms and lovingly hugs his son. Issei picks him up and says.

"It's really good to meet you, Balin."

Balin then is let loose and asks through his slight gibberish.

"Daddy?"

Issei rubs his head a little and happily responds.

"That's right little guy, I'm your dad."

Balin then hugs his dad again, but a little tighter. Le Fay is brought to tears from joy at seeing this because she has felt guilty about Balin not meeting his father yet. With this, Le Fay looks at her ring again as assurance that what is happening is real.

 **Cave**

Balin and Arthur's fight has escalated seeing that the illusion has holes in it. Both swordsmen are sweating from their fight being so intense and they love it. Arthur is always looking for opponents and fighting against people who can stand against his Caliburn. These two show no signs of letting down either.

Outside the cave, Koneko and Raezal have recovered nicely from Joyeuse's holy power but Elaine is still woozy since she is new to being a devil and weak to holy weapon. The two are a little surprised by this gesture because they assumed that Lucia and Dante are their enemies. However, Dante tells them.

"Look, we're not here to cause trouble. We just want to see if you guys are taking sides yet."

Koneko and Raezal wonder about sides. Koneko assumes they mean Pleiades and whether they are against her and Koneko immediately says.

"Look, we're not sure about anything right now. But I can say that Pleiades is queen bitch as far as I know."

Dante and Lucia look at each other and nod before beginning to walk away. Raezal, wanting to know more, asks Lucia because of her blue hair.

"Listen, Miss, are you related to my step-mother Xenovia?

Lucia turns around because the name of her grandmother does trigger a response. Raezal then admits.

"I don't the full details, but I believed Balin when he said to be the son of Le Fay and my half-brother. I can sense the dragon in him. But you have a similar air about you."

Lucia is about to give an answer, but Dante stops her and shakes her head. Dante, knowing what needs to be said, explains to Raezal and Koneko.

"You both are good people, but this isn't your fight. We don't intend to involve people who have no business with us."

Behind, the four see lights erupting from the cave as the entire floor is blown off and both Arthur and Balin emerge from the hole. They stand proudly above and at opposite sides to one another smiling, and ready to for another fight. Balin, however, falls to his knees. Arthur puts his sword into the ground and stands as the winner as he congratulates his opponent.

"Balin, you may or not be my nephew, but you fought greatly, and I am looking forward to the day you decide to show off that sword's true power."

Arthur knows that what he fought was simply Balin's raw skill without relying on Joyeuse and wants to see what the sword is actually capable of. However, he won't attack when Balin has admitted defeat already. Balin stands and nods while Lucia and Dante run over to him to leave through a portal summoned by Balin's sword. Raezal picks up Elaine as Arthur returns to them. He would like to know the truth of that young man, but he does have to answer for lying to Koneko and Raezal. He asks them, with genuine sincerity.

"You both have a right to know about Issei and my sister's relationship. You, Koneko Tenjou, and Raezal Phenex are part of his family and by extension now, my own. So I will ask you both: do you want to know where they are?"

Thinking on it, Raezal and Koneko would like to say no to give Issei privacy, but they can't let it be because not knowing will haunt them later. Arthur agrees and explains where Le Fay is.

 **Hotel: A half hour later**

Issei is talking to Le Fay about their next step in getting married and adding her hallway into the residence but also how to break the news to the other girls. After drinking some tea with her and sitting with Balin on his lap, Issei hears knocking on the door. He decides to be polite and answer for Le Fay because she is still being a little emotional after this rather sudden evening. He walks over and opens the door with a smile and asks casually.

"What's going on?"

Before Issei can register who is at the door, he immediately greeted with a fist to stomach that causes him to grab his stomach. He then sees who it is, and not surprising, he sees Koneko with her hand clutched into a fist. She simply walks away after this. Raezal is waiting at the end of the hall because Koneko insisted on being first. Arthur will appear before his sister later to apologize for going behind her back.

Wondering what happened, Raezal asks her in a controlled, yet shocked, tone.

"Miss Koneko, is that all you're going to do? No questions, no demands, no truth?"

Koneko continues walking and goes into an elevator with Raezal following her and she explains to him with her head lowered.

"I don't want to hear his excuses. He cheated on nine wives, including me. That isn't an easy thing to swallow."

Raezal tries to defend his father again like before, but Koneko interrupts him by instantly citing.

"It doesn't matter what he says, it'll just sound like an excuse, and I don't want excuses right now. If I feel this hurt right now, I can't imagine how much my older self is going to feel. She'll probably have similar thoughts to me but worse. Things like "Am I not attractive anymore?" or "Am I boring?" and then it almost feels like our relationship means little now."

Raezal puts his hands to his sides, gets serious, and states.

"Well I happen to think that the Miss Koneko I know is a beautiful woman, a good mother, and a wonderful person. Also, I happen to believe this is because I am my father's son, who I admire very much."

Koneko smiles, looks at Raezal, and tells him before the doors open.

"Raezal, you're a great guy, and you're probably right. I just need time to cool off for a time."

As they enter the lobby to get home because this hotel isn't actually that far away, Raezal offers her something.

"Why don't you join me and my peerage for our tea time? We have great blends and I hear that Rusalka is making mermaid seashell candies today."

Koneko, ever the sweet lover, kindly nods because she feels a genuine friendship with Raezal beginning to blossom after this venture and this sounds good. Raezal may be the son of her rival, but he is a great person.

 **?**

The three members of Ghidorah are sitting in their meet up location somewhere in the Underworld. Balin is sitting down because using his sword for that period caused him to become more fatigued than he realized. Dante hands him a can of coffee while asking.

"Hey, I thought that variant let you use that weapon with no problems, so what happened?"

Balin takes the can and explains.

"Joyeuse surpasses existence, and I can't hold a weapon like that for a long time even with my variant."

Lucia is sitting with her sword at her side thinking about why they have to do things in secret without involving people she knows beyond a doubt are strong. However, she and Dante put their trust in Balin's decisions because of his experience and position. He is also the only one among them who can wield any weapon and therefore their best shot against most of their foes. However, seeing him lose to Arthur isn't helping this case.

Balin stands up but is having troubles. He is concerned about Lucia and asks her.

"Is this about your father?"

Lucia nods as she isn't going to hide her feelings from her closest allies. Since Balin is Seiken's half-brother, he is a little empathetic towards what happened in the future, but agrees that Seiken would make a great ally in the cause. Dante stands and summons her Divine Dividing variant to get some training done because of their break. She also wants to talk to her dragon named Seger, alone. Balin and Lucia, on the other hand, would like to talk to their dragons as well. Balin's is named Cervantes and Lucia's is named Syracuse.


	87. Chapter 87

Ch.73 Justice PT.4

Kurone is walking towards the prison before the man can be released and she can crush his skull like a rotten coconut. She is now at the gates of the prison and is ready to break in and do what she came here to do, but she sees Seiken standing in front of the gate with his sword in hand and his coat at the side. He is also bleeding a little from the head and has a few scratches. He simply says.

"I'm not letting go further, Kurone. I've got my favors cashed."

Kurone summons her variant because she is sick of the roadblocks and replies.

"Then let's keep this short and sweet."

The two get ready to fight while Hilda and Asia finish the case.

 **Kuoh Town: Toy store**

Hilda is going through the footage taken from yesterday during the opening and that's when something catches her eye. During the ceremony and the time of the murder, the truck that was parked outside, that supposedly was making a delivery, didn't get opened from the front until after the fireworks were over, but the back opened and a man wearing a delivery outfit came out. Hilda theorizes that based on the timing of his exit, which was 7:47 last night and his return to drive the truck at 8:30, that he is the murderer. But she can't find his identity yet, which is causing some more stress, but luckily, Asia is standing right beside her for encouragement.

However, something she hears from Houzuki after a moment of realizing this catches her ear. Apparently, the driver of this truck had it towed because he was speeding last night at around 9:00 and she even manages to get a photo from the highway and the driver in the photo. She sees something in the photo that sparks a memory of something she just saw and this causes things to fall into place.

Hilda smiles, looks at Asia, and simply says.

"I solved this case."

Asia, overjoyed, gives a big smile and thumbs up. Hilda calls Houzuki and the other officers back to the victim's office for her explanation. Asia is happy to learn what happened after they re-watched a certain video. But Hilda insists that a special witness be called, so she sets a video chat with the last person that talked to and has to make some arrangements which takes about an hour to set up. Luckily, Seiken is holding out against Kurone while this happens.

After this time of waiting, Asia invite everyone to the crime scene with a computer monitor ready. On one side of the screen, the ambassador, the partner of the prosecutor, is sitting in his office ready to hear what happened to his friend, and the other side is black. The others, especially the chief, are waiting in anticipation and that's when Hilda's voice can be heard on the computer from the black half and she says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you all to my grand entrance."

Asia clicks on the computer and much to everyone's shock, Hilda is standing in the back of a delivery truck and sits down on a folding chair with her legs crossed and Hilda seems to have all the confidence she needs as she makes a faux introduction.

"I'd like to welcome you all to Hilda's "Criminal Plans Episode 56: The deliveryman" and our guest of honor, the Ambassador."

The ambassador named Diplo Macy sits and claps as he replies.

"Jolly good, I do rather like being the guest of honor."

Hilda smirks and adds.

"Of course you are, because the case wouldn't be complete without you. Because you're the one who pulled the trigger, Mr. Ambassador."

The entire group, except Asia, all let out a gasp. Houzuki is even shocked as runs up to the monitor and tells Hilda.

"You better be sure about this one, Hilda! Or else we're in deep shit."

Hilda wags her finger and explains.

"It took me a while, and I wouldn't have even suspected things to turn out this way, but I know there is more than meets the eye, and it has everything to do with this delivery truck."

Asia and Houzuki set this up, but neither understand what Hilda is getting at, so she explains to everyone.

"Here's what happened: last night, you made a broadcast from the back of this truck. You bought it and set it up to look just like your office, which an hour away. You recorded for about fifteen minutes, then ended the broadcast. You then put on a uniform, left from the back and went to the roof of this building where you shot your so called friend in the back and killed him. You left back and because of the timing, you couldn't look like a suspect."

The ambassador lets out a hardy laugh with slight glee and retorts.

"Such an imagination, young lady. But I'm afraid this story is lacking the facts. For starters, that thing doesn't look anything like my office and you got it plain as a piece of toast."

Hilda wags her finger again and explains.

"It doesn't look like it now because you paid off the workers at the impound to clean it out and destroy the furniture."

The chief has had enough as he walks over and tells Hilda.

"Look, just stop it. Do you realize how insane you sound?"

Hilda, not shaken, has to add.

"Of course I do, because that's exactly how it sounds. This is because he did this on the fly, he didn't plan it. Think about it, he left the crime scene, and had a truck that looked exactly like his office in the back, so he made a speeding charge come up and made it so that this truck would get towed. He then paid off the workers after they showed up to claim it and clean it. But they knew wouldn't come back for it once it was clean, so they happily gave it up to the police. Naturally, this place is squeaky clean because of that. You also paid off the manager of the store to delay the fireworks so that you could time everything."

The chief, a little convinced, has to demand.

"Okay, if the ambassador did it, then where's the proof. Cause I don't see any if that truck was cleaned out."

Hilda wags her finger once more and then says.

"I think Asia would be better for this than me."

Asia then thinks for a second because she does in fact hold the key to case because they re-watched the original broadcast and heard a strange noise in the background as Asia describes.

"We heard that we couldn't figure out at first in that video, but I thought it was the sound of a child crying. I remember that when we arrived here, a woman mentioned her son lost a piece of his toy and started crying because of that. She mentions losing it by the place next door."

The ambassador, not taking this, replies.

"Okay, but my office is near a toy store too, so maybe it was just a coincidence."

Asia shakes her head and adds.

"In the video, the child cried out the words "gold dragon" through his outburst."

Diplo finally snaps.

"That brat could have gotten that toy anywhere! It doesn't prove a thing."

Asia wags her finger like Hilda and puts the decisive blow into the case.

"No, because my friend, Irina, told me that this is the only store in the world that sells those toys as a promotional event. They aren't sold anywhere else, so this means that the child in the video couldn't have been anywhere else in the world besides that store."

Hilda further adds.

"Also, keep in mind that the toy was won through a raffle after the store had opened. Your office is an hour away, the crying was heard at 7:47 and the store opened at 7:00 last night. So even if that child was anywhere else with that toy, it wasn't near your office."

The ambassador is sweating as he grips his chair and is admitting defeat. The entire room is in awe because Hilda has apparently brought down an ambassador. But the ambassador does manage to utter question.

"What in the world tipped you off? I was so careful."

Hilda explains the picture.

"In the photo of you that was taken while you were driving, I couldn't help but notice the watch you were wearing was mighty expensive for a deliveryman, but cheap for an ambassador. I then thought of why you came out of the back during the store's opening without ever being in the front. You must have been making extra sure about your façade."

Houzuki, disgusted by this, asks the man.

"Why? He was your partner for god's sake."

The ambassador then admits after calming down.

"He was trying to mess with my plans…."

The ambassador stands up and signifies his disinterest at this point by stating.

"He was planning on stopping me from getting my son out of prison, that ice cream man murderer. He's my son."

Hilda is shocked to learn this and is listening carefully as the ambassador explains.

"I was going for another run at my position, but my opponent found out about my son and that he was a child murderer, so I planned to have him released and declare the charges false based on that decision. But my so-called "partner" couldn't deal with that, so he planned to overturn the decision. So I decided to end that before the repeal could happen."

Hilda clenches her fist with anger because this ambassador is behind the conflict in her family right now. But Hilda remains calm and tells him.

"Yeah, well maybe connect with your son, behind bars. Where you'll both spend the rest of your lives."

The ambassador was arrested a while later in his office and the repeal going to happen. So Hilda and Houzuki along with Asia now head towards the prison to stop the release.

 **Prison**

Seiken is panting from his long fight with Kurone, who does have some scratches and bruises while she does take a few breaths because Seiken is more on her level. Kurone then demands.

"Get out of my way, Seiken! That man deserves to die, and you know it!"

Seiken doesn't yield and instead decides to get a little desperate. He holds out his sword and then a sphere of blue energy surrounds Seiken as he announces.

"Dual Balance Breaker: Dragon Trigger and Lord of Arms!"

Seiken enters his double Balance Breaker in a last ditch effort to stop Kurone. Kurone smiles and proclaims.

"Now this is getting interesting."

Kurone then holds out her Boosted Gear Variant and announces.

"Dragon Trigger!"

Kurone's body is surrounded by a black light that engulfs her and her Scale Mail begins to form around her body. Her armor is black with white stripes adorning the back, and she lacks wings instead having two tails protrude from her upper back and her hands and legs have serrated claws and her normal two tails have their own armor now. Seiken is worried because he isn't sure he can beat her with his power as is. He begins running towards her with his blinding speed, but her skills enable her to see him as they ready for a fist clash.

In a hurry, Hilda and Asia are closing in on the prison with Houzuki driving at the closest possible without actually breaking the law. But, things are going crazy when they see an explosion at the prison. Houzuki stops the car for a second because the explosion has smoke coming from it and a fire has broken out. Knowing that something is wrong, Hilda still tells her to drive. Though hesitant, Houzuki does continue driving to the prison because of her trust in her partner. Asia isn't going to back away either because of how far they've come.

Upon getting to the entrance, Hilda runs out of the car with Asia following her. Houzuki can't catch up to them because she has to get to the warden's office to repeal the release and the girls are heading in a different direction. Once Houzuki is out of sight, Hilda equips her armor using her Sacred Gear being part of it.

In the back of prison, where the explosion happened, Seiken is on the ground out of his Scale Mail and Kurone has reverted too but she is battered, bruised, and bleeding but is ultimately the winner. She mutters.

"Tough little bastard. Xenovia's genes didn't go to waste, that's for sure."

Hilda and Asia show up to find Kurone preparing to move forward while holding her arm and one eye closed. Asia immediately runs over to Seiken to heal his wounds. She would be going after Kurone's wounds, but understands that healing her now would be bad. Hilda is nervous seeing her sister here because this is what she was trying to avoid. Hilda tries to hide her nervousness and asks.

"So you found out huh?"

Kurone stands straight and simply says.

"Yes."

Hilda approaches and equips her spear while assuming her stance. She doesn't ask how Kurone found it because it doesn't matter at this point. Kurone readies for a fight again and tells her.

"I don't want to fight you of all people, Hilda. But I'm not letting this slide."

Hilda readies her spear and tells her.

"And I can't let you kill someone in anger, Kurone. This is different from your impulse kills."

Kurone then rebukes with more audible anger.

"Oh, so you're saying that some child raping murder has the right to live? And here I thought I was at least related to a person with a soul."

Hilda instantly dismisses this when she says.

"No, Kurone. I wanted him to get the death penalty like you, but I'm only going to do it by the book."

Kurone grits her teeth and states.

"So all that pain he put those girls through means nothing? Him almost murdering me means nothing to you!? For six months I had to talk to the police so many times, I had to go on the witness stand in front of all those people with all those cameras on me, and even parents of those dead girls looked at me with contempt because I survived and not their kids. Do you really mean to say that means nothing to you?"

Hilda, dead serious, tells her off.

"Don't even try to play the victim card with me, Kurone! I've caught so many criminals who've used that excuse. "He or She was going to beat me to death" or "I had no way out" when all there was to do was get help. Using excuses like that only breeds more crime and murder. There is no excuse for murder, it's just a self righteous motive not a justification to do something horrible and expect sympathy. Just a killer with an excuse. Soldiers kill because they fight for their countries, knights kill to protect their kings, and peerages kill to protect their own, but they do it because they have to, not because they want to. Those who don't follow that, are punished."

Kurone is sick of being denied her retribution but can barely stand up from her fight with Seiken. Hilda is nervously moving forward to gain the upper hand. Asia watches after doing what she can for Seiken but wishes the two would stop. Kurone uses her Soru technique to get Behind Hilda and kick her but doesn't have enough strength for a Rankyaku and just kicks hard enough to get her to jump a little and grab her side from the hit. Hilda doesn't fight back yet because she uses her eyepiece to see that Kurone is losing blood from using her techniques. Seiken must have cut her with his sword and this is why she is bleeding so badly. Hilda then asks her.

"Is killing one person really worth risking all this blood loss? Is it worth killing yourself over?"

Kurone then runs up and attacks Hilda with her kicks again, but her kicks barely do anything. Hilda simply can't bring herself to attack someone she cares about so much. However, a blue sphere appears from nowhere and strikes Kurone on the back and she falls backwards and can't move. Done with this, Hilda kneels down to talk to her. Kurone gets frustrated at everything and addresses something that is rather personal starting with a question.

"Come on, Hilda, why can't you let me have this one thing?"

The young detective simply answers.

"Because it's wrong, Kurone. I don't care how evil this man is. Killing him won't do anything."

Kurone then asks her.

"But come on, surely there must be people in that jail you want to kill."

Hilda then answers something a little unexpectedly with an explanation.

" That's true, I don't want to admit it, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel that way. Rapists, murderers, blackmailers, there's a lot of people in there I want to see die."

Kurone is tempted to ask why again, but Hilda immediately explains.

"But that's not a bad thing. Anger, wanting revenge, those are all feelings we have and it's not wrong to feel them. It's wrong to act on them, Kurone."

Kurone looks to the side and that's when she sees the legs of a familiar person, her mother. Kuroka stands before them and reveals she was the one who attacked Kurone. Kuroka walks over to her daughter while Asia and Hilda question why she would attack her own daughter. Kuroka's only answer to this being.

"I'm just here to fix the mess I made."

Kuroka simply walks over to her daughter, picks her up, and piggybacks her away with Kurone still conscious but too weak to talk. Asia wants to heal her, but Hilda tells her that doing that might defeat what Kuroka is doing. Hilda did what she wanted to do anyway and Asia feels proud to have been part of it. She also tells Hilda.

"I very much agree with what you said. I've had jealous thoughts before and they don't feel too good, and I'm glad to see that they didn't ruin my future."

Hilda smiles warmly at her future step-mother and replies.

"Yeah, like I said (looks at the prison) there are so many bad people in that prison. People I've caught myself and people that others have caught. Some in there aren't bad people. They've just had bad days and the worst having really bad days."

Asia nods slightly because Hilda's earlier statement on feelings has to be true and difficult at times because of the people she's met. The two then proceed to go into the prison and meet with Houzuki. The three of them get their mission done and the death sentence of the serial killer is put into effect once more and is set to happen in five months. The fire department arrived not long after and put out the flames and the damage to the prison wasn't bad as the fire was on the external part of the back. Seiken returned home after he woke up.

 **Forest Outside of Kuoh**

Kuroka sits on her knees with Kurone's head propped against legs letting them both look at the night sky. Kuroka proceeds to scratch the back of Kurone's ears, something she used to do. Kurone looks at her mom and asks her.

"Why did you stop me? I was so close."

Kuroka looks down on her daughter and answers.

"Because it isn't him that you're really mad at."

Kurone wonders what her mom means as she retorts.

"He drugged me, kidnapped me, was gonna rape me, and then kill me. So you're saying that after all that, I'm not mad?"

Kuroka understands that, but reiterates.

"Oh, so that's why you waited so many years? That's why you didn't put your trust into Gerhilde, the one person in the world you trust besides Millicas? Although, I never understood why you like Gerhilde better than the rest."

Kurone, sitting and staring at the sky, answers.

"Because she talks to me like a person. Back when she found out about what happened to me, she asked me about it, and I told her. She said that she didn't want to see someone like that in her town and that my case was her inspiration to drive her. I laughed at her too, but she kept coming back and telling me about how she caught the bad guy. Even now she put my needs ahead of her own. She stopped me when she thought it would be worse for me."

Kuroka adds her own theory.

"That's good, but what I think is that you're actually mad at me."

Kurone then looks to side and denies any sort of hatred to her mother, but Kuroka lays the hard truth.

"Kurone, I don't mind if you're mad at me, I'm used to that. But when you were a kid, I didn't even spend time with you until your training. I took you to the park that day because Shirone told me it was something you needed. So I agreed after she badgered me about it, and all I did was fall asleep. If had just spent time with you like a normal parent, I really think you wouldn't have gone through that."

Kurone looks back at her mom and tells her.

"Mom, I'm not mad at you for that. I wasn't strong enough to handle it."

Kuroka shakes her head and rebukes.

"You were four years old. You shouldn't have needed the skills to kill someone yet, especially when you have a mother who should have been there to protect you. Plus, I remember you called me a bitch a little while ago, the word you hate most in the world. Snapping at me and telling Shiroka that her mom should have done her job sealed it in my mind. I've been a shitty mom to you and your sisters. All I've done is teach you all to fight and kill. I should have been taking you out the park or go to the toy store and giving a damn. But all I've been doing is training you girls or spending time with your father. All the others have occasionally canceled their visits because of their parental obligations. But never me at any time."

Kurone, feeling a little bad now, tells her mom a full truth.

"Mom, I do love you. I'm grateful that you taught me these skills. They've come in handy more times than I can count. You're not the reason I got blackmailed those times or the one who got me expelled from school. But yeah, maybe I would have liked to go to the park with you and have fun. But it's little late for that."

Kuroka looks a bit sad at this, but then Kurone reminds her.

"You've got two other daughters and another one on the way. It isn't too late to have kind of relationship with them."

Kurone smiles and tells her mother.

"Tomorrow, just take those two to the park or the toy store and have fun with them."

Kuroka agrees and the two just look at the stars together for a while and leave after a while.


	88. Sneak Peek Chapter Shuffle Alliance

Special Epilogue Sneak Peak The Shuffle Alliance

 **I simply couldn't contain my excitement for the special epilogue story I planned for the ending of the story. I will avoid spoilers for the future because I have the ending planned already, but when, I will not say. That being said, I want to do a sneak peak chapter which will be deleted within two weeks and re-added with the epilogue story later. This is my gift for the one year anniversary of this story, which is the 13** **th** **of this month. FYI, any questions readers that may have questions will simply have to wait for any answers outside of a PM as the events of this chapter will contain minimal spoilers as possible. Also, to my readers of Dragon's Month of Promises, the next chapter is going to be Xenovia, but it's been in development hell because I don't like recycling too many elements from previous shipping stories, including my Date a Live ones. I do this to keep things fresher and to avoid getting bored. But I will hopefully be done with it by the end of next week. I'm just debating certain elements at the moment.**

It has been sometime since the others have returned to the past, but no one remembers their trip to the future. Issei and the others have returned to their normal lives and continue where they left off. The events of the future that they glimpsed at are lost to them because of something that was decided. To protect the future, their memories had to be erased of the future.

Issei is at school, staring out the window out of boredom of class right now and he feels oddly mixed right now, like he can't understand why but he feels sad, angry, and even happy. His usual sleeping arrangements did nothing to help his mood, but this is when he is when he is walking around the halls and his friends are trying to cheer him up. They present the newest video from the show they used to watch all the time before he became a devil, but he politely rejects them. His two friends are telling him about a new peeping spot, but he simply tells them.

"Look, guys, I just want to be alone for a little while okay?"

While the two are clearly trying to help, a more unconventional person shows up and states.

"You guys still trying tapes when he's got Asia to wack off to."

The three turn to see Aika with her usual grin and perverse demeanor and Issei simply gives her a hello. Aika walks over with a clear intent to help Issei because she's seen him glooming around the school for a couple of days now. She gets his attention and tells him.

"Hey, I just got word of a new girl in your class, and she's hotter than hot. In fact, I hear rumors she's a d cup with amazing shape and firmness."

Issei's friends are interested immediately as they knock him over and demand Aika tell them more, but she simply walks away with a last word.

"Sorry, but that's just supposed to get gloomy gary's blood pumping."

Aika then goes into the bathroom where Asia is waiting for her and asks her.

"Well, did it work?"

Aika's smile turns to a casual expression as she answers.

"I did what I could, but doesn't it bum you out that I just flaunted a hot new girl in front of your man?"

Asia shakes her head and displays great concern for Issue by mentioning.

"He hasn't been the same for some time, and I want to cheer him up in any way I can think."

Aika shrugs and pulls out a bag and tells Asia.

"Well if that doesn't work, wear this. I'm sure it'll get his blood surging through the good areas in heartbeat or another type of beat if my math is right."

Asia takes the bag and thanks Aika for her help, but doesn't look in the bag yet because class is about to start. Rossweisse is in charge of class today for a few reasons, so she announces to the class about what Aika said.

"Okay, class, we have a new student joining us today, and I hope you'll all be nice to her, (in her head) _unlike a certain old pervert would I'm sure_ (real) she's from somewhere foreign so be patient with her."

Rossweisse then signals for the new girl to walk into the room and the moment the class sees this new girl, they are in awe of her beauty. She has brilliant blonde hair that shimmers in the sunlight stretching to her waist, breasts that don't jiggle as they barely move like they've attained a perfect center of gravity making them their own charmony, eyes that shine like stars through the blackest night and lips that glisten like jewels polished to perfection and even her uniform looks elegant around her body despite it being a typical Kuoh uniform. The first thought is immediately the guys wanting to be inside of her, and a lot of the girls think this too despite not being homosexual. Issei looks at her and even smitten with her beauty a little as he sits up straight with a blush. But this reaction is minor compared to the others in the room. The girl proceeds to grab a stick of chalk and elegantly write down in a name in cursive and below it katakana and hiragana that spells out the name Despa Neques. She then speaks and her voice is like the singing of cherubs.

"Hello, I'm Despa Neque, and I am honored to be attending this academy."

She bows and everyone is immediately greeting her with audible compliments. From outside the academy in a tree, a girl with a parasol wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with sharp diamond-like patterns that have white edges, but are filled with light blue around the ends of the sleeves, the neck, and the bottom making a serrated shape, black pants, white boots with light blue lines, white gloves, and a white eye mask with diamond-like eyes watching the inside of the classroom and says.

"That's it, Despa, win them over in a heartbeat."

The girl then jumps down, revealing her brown hair with violet eyes, and walks away with her parasol, which has a plain white umbrella and a matching handle. She already has a plan and decides to go somewhere else to wait.

After classes, the club members meet in their room. Gasper sits in his box playing his game and offers Issei.

"Hey, Issei, if you want to be alone, you can borrow my box for a while."

Issei declines again, but appreciate the sentiment. Asia looks at him and mentions.

"The new girl who joined our class sure is pretty. Don't you think so, Issei?"

Issei casually responds with Koneko sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, a real knock out."

Rias, tired of this, stands up and tells Issei.

"Issei, enough of this sulking. If you have a problem, you can tell us and we'll help."

Issei looks at Rias and tells her in a controlled tone.

"I don't what my problem is. I can't explain it, but I just feel really bad about something that I don't even know about."

While this is going on, Irina has her face to the ceiling and Xenovia asks her.

"Is something on your mind, Irina?"

Irina, still looking at the ceiling, answers.

"I could have sworn I've seen that new girl before, but I don't know where."

As Irina thinks, Azazel suddenly appears in his chair and says.

"Well maybe that's because she looks like a certain Archangel."

The others turn and see Azazel. Not surprised by his appearance at all, Rias immediately asks.

"What do mean a certain Seraph?"

Azazel tells responds with casualty at this, like her normally does, and answers.

"Well, I saw her on the way here earlier, and I could have sworn that I was looking at Gabriel."

Irina is alerted by this as she proclaims.

"Are you saying Lady Gabriel has an imposter!? Such heresy, I must take care of this at once!"

Azazel is about the say that isn't what he means, but before he can, the girl with the parasol appears hanging upside from the ceiling with her feet hanging onto the ceiling as she says.

"I'd very much like to see you try that."

While everyone looks at the ceiling to see the girl, another elegant voice retorts.

"Sonofia, you know we can't harm innocent civilians if they are not a threat to the treaty. Ginra told us so."

The others turn again and see Despa at the doorway. Rias then declares with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Okay, no more people just randomly appearing. We have a door for a reason, or even a seal would be nice."

Despa then holds up her hand and asks.

"Oh, is this what you mean?"

She shows the back of her hand and a symbol of a queen appears with a spade around it. Irina instantly recognizes the symbol as she stands up and says.

"Hey, that's Lord Michael's symbol, and that piece."

Despa looks a little confused and says.

"I know this is Michael's symbol. I am his queen after all, and I have been for three years now."

Azazel is now very interested because he thought she actually was Gabriel in some way. Sonofia, according to Despa, then lands gracefully once foot first on the floor with her parasol and holds up her symbol, which has a diamond with the Jack symbol, and explains.

"Yeah, we're Brave Saints in service of Michael and Uriel."

Despa bows and her uniform disappears and is replaced by a long-sleeved robe with yellow trim, red accents, green spades, and blue fillings with plain white boots and gloves and black pants. Her robe also has a zipper that reaches the bottom, which is knee-length and she has a spade-shaped zipper. She also produces a black mask with red spades and puts it over her face. The two then formally introduce themselves again. Despa's name is known to the group, but Sonofia introduces her full name.

"I am named Sonofia Dien Jimack, and I am the smiter of the Shuffle Alliance."

Despa tags on that as she remembers.

"Oh yes, my job…I am the Saboteur of the Shuffle Alliance."

Irina has no idea what these two are talking about. They look at Azazel, who shrugs because he has no idea either. Sonofia then grins and walks forward as she explains.

"We are an all female group of Brave Saints who go around spreading a great truth that all of the world must know of."

Irina now gets excited while Xenovia and Asia join in as well because they are interested because it involves heaven. The others are mildly curious because of their conflicts in the past and concerns. Azazel is intrigued too so he listens carefully while Sonofia continues with grandeur.

"We are here to proclaim the almightiness that is the perfection, nay, the sheer majesty that is the visage of one thing. That one thing that will drive any with mortal forms mad from the revelation, and those between will be blown by it. What I am speaking of is the vision of Lady Gabrielle's breasts."

Azazel rubs his chin a little and immediately shows interest and responds.

"Oh, now this I gotta hear."

Irina immediately objects with her arms crossed and then tells everyone.

"No! No one is objectifying Lady Gabrielle's breasts in this manner."

Irina first response is to see Issei's reaction because she is concerned as well and wants to see if this will get him going, if only a little. Issei doesn't even seem to notice what Sonofia proclaimed. It even seems the two girls notice as well, so Despa suggests.

"Why don't you tell him your favorite story, Sonofia?"

Sonofia agrees and they pull out what appears to be hand puppets and Sonofia exclaims.

"This is the story of the answer that shook the heavens."

Everyone is listening because this sounds interesting. Despa holds a puppet that resembles Gabrielle complete with wings while Sonofia holds a her hands behind her back and narrates.

"This is story of a beautiful angel and her guilt. You see, Gabrielle was once pressured into going with her followers to murder a pair of supposedly dangerous children, but was stopped by the underworld and the fallen angels. She pondered and pondered and pondered and pondered, and pondered and pondered (goes on for five minutes). She decided to make it up to the father of these children because of his devotion to protect. So, she offered to bear him a child, a child of a devil and a seraph would surely cause an uproar and she wanted to walk a mile in his shoes. She knew that doing this would require her to have sex with him, but then, the man said no."

Azazel stands up and shouts out, much to everyone's surprise.

"You mean someone actually turned down a shot to have sex with Gabrielle!?"

Azazel sits down with a look of absolute disbelief and mutters.

"I'd never imagine anyone, men, women, homosexual, or otherwise would turn do a shot with her. I think I need to revaluate the meaning of life as we know it."

Sonofia takes a note from that and mentions.

"Yeah, Gabrielle knows the mechanics of baby making, who do you think came up with birds and bees, the Virgin Mary?"

Despa then looks at her ally and asks her politely.

"Sonofia, please don't speak of my mother's accomplishments so flippantly."

Irina, Asia, Xenovia, and Azazel all shout.

"Mother!"

Sonofia face palms and then replies.

"Despa, why did you tell them?"

Despa turns and replies.

"Well why did you tell them about us?"

Sonofia just responds with an uninterested look and then replies.

"At least I was born from two people having sex and not a test tube."

Despa is now mad and rebukes.

"Now you're just being hurtful."

Azazel stands up and asks a billion dollar question.

"Okay, so what happened? Did someone get universally lucky? Or is there something I'm missing?"

Despa smiles innocently and simply tells Azazel.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Azazel isn't happy with that answer, but he can't do anything about it at the moment, so he won't dwell on it for now. The two then tell the Occult Research Club about something of why they're there in the first place. They explain that a group of criminals are in the area killing devils while fulfilling and making contracts but are unrelated to the church. While they don't disbelieve these facts, Rias must point out.

"If these facts are the full truth, then why only inform us? Why not the great satans? They would surely alert everyone of this."

Sonofia twirls her parasol and explains.

"We're only telling you because we want to cause the minimal stir. If the entire underworld were to find out, there would certainly be a manhunt conducted by the more extreme devils, or at least a risk of damage. As the Shuffle Alliance, we will do whatever is necessary to cause minimal damage between the factions, no matter the cost."

Despa looks at her wrist and checks the time via magic, and says they have to go. While the Occult Research Club would like to hear more, the two girls disappear without any notice. They do adhere to this warning and don't leave the Club alone.

A little later, the two girls meet up in a café wearing Kuoh Uniforms passing as students. Despa asks her ally.

"Are you sure that okay to leave them like that, Sonofia? I mean your parents were in that Club room."

Sonofia summons her mask into her hands and claims.

"I don't care. I can't let my parents hold me back from the Shuffle Alliance. I can't let up and continue to let Michael make those decisions ever again. If I had just been old then enough back then, I could have…."

Sonofia grips her mask and puts it away while saying.

"It doesn't matter now. Anyone who threatens the treaty, I will kill."

While this goes on, a familiar voice makes suggestion unrelated to their conversation.

"You what would make you feel better? Baby making."

The two look over and see three people in another booth. They see Xenovia, Asia, and Issei eating something for an after school snack. Xenovia is trying to get Issei's demeanor to change but this doesn't even get a reaction from him. Asia and Xenovia are sitting next to each other and Issei stands up to leave, but he insists on being alone for a minute and that he'll be right back. Sonofia, feeling she's seen enough, tells Despa to wait because she has to take care of Issei's mood. Asia and Xenovia see Sonofia walk by them and are tempted to follow, but Despa immediately walks to their booth and sits down with them and smiles. Her smile and beauty are enough to get them to pay attention to her and she says.

"I thought it over, and I'm ready to talk about my origins if that's okay."

Ever curious, Xenovia and Asia sit down to hear Despa's story, but this is meant as a distraction while Sonofia follows Issei. She follows him over to the fountain where it all started, where he was killed by Raynare. He doesn't know why, but he's getting a feeling different from before. Like he made a promise to someone here, but can't remember. He then hears someone telling him.

"You having thoughts about that fallen angel again?"

Issei turns and immediately asks.

"How do you know about that?"

He recognized Sonofia from voice due to his meeting her a little bit ago and she answers.

"There's little I don't know about most things."

Issei doesn't deny the connection, but before he can deny that claim, Sonofia tells him something a little surprising.

"You know, it didn't have to be that way."

Issei doesn't' get mad, but he does mention.

"Yeah, I doubt that. She was just playing me. It took me a while to get over it too."

Sonofia walks over to the fountain and runs her fingers through the water and explains.

"Yeah, well I see something differently."

Issei walks over and sees something very obtuse, an image in the water that shows something Issei never thought he'd see in reality. He sees a house and a table with him, looking older and wearing casual attire sitting with five children of varied ages. Some have brown hair and others have black hair and Raynare sits at the table as well wearing what would appear to be black jeans with a matching loose top as she puts down a plate in front each person and tells them.

"Look, I'm not cooking anything else today, so eat it, or go hungry."

The adult Issei looks at her with a little disappointment and tells her.

"Honey, could you please be gentler with the kids? I mean, we talked about this."

Raynare puts on a smile and replies.

"Yeah, we did. But our agreement was I could take out my toughness on you and I be gentler with the kids."

The two then laugh as Raynare then lovingly rubs a couple of the children's heads. Then, back in reality, Issei has to question.

"What am I looking at?"

Sonofia continues to make the image and explains.

"A world where you are married to Raynare, and happily at that. Apparently from my understanding, she went after your gear, not Asia's, and she realized she couldn't get it by simply using that ritual. So, she went after your sperm instead. She had sex with you on your third date and she got pregnant with a baby. So, you had to get a job and quit school so you never met Rias or the others. You've spent this life not knowing the others and had a life with Raynare instead, but you are still the Red Dragon Emperor and you became a Fallen Angel instead thanks to Azazel. But that's all I know."

Issei can't believe what he's being told. He doesn't question how she knows him because of his growing fame, but he has to ask.

"How did you do that?"

Sonofia explains.

"The past and present are like flowing river: they both move in the same direction and are both going to the same destination. They never change course but do have twists and turns. Many people, for good reasons, would automatically assume that this is metaphor for each individual life, but that isn't the true in this case. What I am talking about is this entire dimension and the lives of everyone in it."

Issei is vaguely getting and then it flat out stated by Sonofia.

"Yeah, that was a real world with a real Issei and Raynare living as a family with real kids, not fakes. I've seen other worlds where the result is different. Using Raynare as an example again, I've seen worlds where she's taken you as a slave, worlds where you killed her after having kids, worlds where you and her are allies in a war against devils, and even a world where Rias killed her in front of you and swore revenge. Hell, there's plenty of worlds where you and Raynare are fighting Rias"

Issei immediately refutes this as he shouts.

"No way in hell would me and Rias be enemies! She's one of the greatest people I know."

Sonofia points out.

"Yes, in THIS world, you're destined to be with her, _among other things,_ but in other worlds, you're enemies with her. It's hard to swallow, but it's the truth."

Issei can't believe this and replies.

"So is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Sonofia takes a deep breath and removes her mask all the way and asks Issei to look at her face.

"Look at my face…don't I remind you of somebody?"

Issei looks at her face and after a moment of inspecting a it a little, he actually sees a resemblance to himself and that's when Sonofia reveals to him her wings. She has five beautiful white wings that resemble falling snow, but among them is a sixth wing that is black as night and is like a shadow of her five wings, a devil one. Sonofia reintroduces herself.

"I will only tell you because it won't matter later. But, Issei Hyodou, my name, my true name, is Ai Shidou, and I am the Jack of Diamonds for the Shuffle Alliance."

Ai Shidou, the name rings in Issei's head like a bell in church. He feels from the depths of his soul that he's heard the name before but can't process it. Sonofia puts on a sad expression and reminds herself.

" _Of course he wants to remember, but it's only going to get harder when I have to erase his memories again."_

Issei falls to his knees trying to remember and Sonofia feels she's just caused more damage and the truth of multiple universes doesn't help. She simply flies away after cloaking herself with magic to avoid detection from humans and she has received word through a contact about where one of her targets are. Issei is left alone and is now clenching his head because he is trying to remember something but it hurts to think.

Elsewhere in the city, Irina is on a mission from Michael to help a few exorcists in the area because they were captured by an unknown devil gone astray. She is wearing her armor like normal and the location is a small hideout in place where they encountered Valper years ago when he showed up again. She has even been given a little backup in the form of Kiba and Koneko because the hostage situation may be a little trickier than one person can handle. Rias was more than happy to help in this regard to show her appreciation for the treaty and requested her friends to do this. Xenovia and Asia are occupied with Despa still and Rias couldn't contact them for some reason.

At this hideout, Sonofia, wearing white exorcist armor with black straps, is being held at blade point by five devils being led by a human, a vice follower and one of the criminals that is being pursued by the Shuffle Alliance. She is being berated by this vice follower and former exorcist, a woman wearing a green coat and long red hair tied in a ponytail named Shiba the Lycan because of her metal enchantments on her arms and legs that appear to be stained in blood. She is laughing and berates Sonofia.

"So this is the power of this so called Shuffle Alliance? How pathetic. Take her to the holding cell with the other traitors."

Sonofia doesn't have her parasol with her as she is being taken to a cell where two male and three female exorcists are being held hostage. She is welcomed by one of the girls who is covered in injuries as she asks.

"You got too huh? Well, at least you tried."

Sonofia looks around and asks.

"Is this all of you? Are there any other hostages here?"

The five nod in agreement that this is all of them. Sonofia then smiles and says.

"Good."

Outside, Irina, Kiba, and Koneko have arrived at the area and already confront Shiba, who is acting rather condescending towards them after already introducing herself as a former exorcist.

"So, already they send the cavalry second wave. Those traitors must be getting desperate."

Irina points at Shiba and declares.

"You're the traitor if you think that kidnapping fellow exorcists is just."

Shiba becomes enraged and rebukes.

"Any angel or exorcist that thinks it's okay to be friendly with devils and those traitorous fallen angels is now follower of God!"

Kiba, seeing hypocrisy, points out.

"Oh yeah, well what about the devils around you? Aren't you consorting with them?"

Shiba then swiftly decapitates one and explains.

"What? These things are my slaves. They bend to my will, and when I'm done with them…(licks her lips) they'll make excellent offerings in our next feast of sainthood."

It is clear that this sick woman is beyond reason. So Irina prepares her holy sword, Excalibur Mimic, and prepares to fight alongside Kiba and Koneko. Shiba snaps her metal fingers and five devils show up, wolf devils to be specific. Shiba herself watches and smiles.

Kiba and Irina are dodging and attacking these devils' attacks and are doing well but they are strong. Koneko is matching her brute strength and punching fist to fist with her opponents. It takes some time, but the three deal with the minions but got injured. Shiba is a little irritated as she unbuttons her coat and says.

"Those devils were rather difficult to obtain. Oh well, I have more in this place and I'd rather not waste them yet."

Shiba reveals what's under her coat, a pair of metal arms that reach her elbows and a torn exorcist armor top covered in blood and she smirks as her eyes turn to a gold color that glows and now her teeth become serrated giving the impression of a true beast. The energy she's now giving off is different than a human but not the same as a devil or angel. She readies herself as the others put up their stances again. However, before they can fight, a devil shows up in a panic as he shouts.

"Boss! Boss! We have a serious problem!"

Shiba turns with an angry look and says.

"I'm busy!"

The devil then says through his panic.

"It's horrible! That exorcist girl in white….she's killing the hostages!"

Shiba then becomes shocked as she states.

"What!?"

She then runs into the building while Irina thinks.

" _Someone is killing the hostages?"_

Irina runs into the building after them with Kiba and Koneko following her. When they arrive at the scene, Sonofia is holding a sword with a white guard, no tsuba, and a black katana, a different one from Saya's, that drips blood while she stands among five dead bodies. Shiba looks in horror as she proclaims.

"You little bitch, I thought you came here to save them!?"

Sonofia doesn't look in Shiba's direction and answers in a plain tone.

"To save a few grunts, why? I just acted out our method of justice."

Shiba hears that word justice and asks.

"How does killing your kind account to justice?"

Sonofia now turns around and states.

"Now that is hypocrisy if I've ever heard it. These five were weak and served no purpose in the maintaining the treaty they were captured and threatened the faith of God, so I killed them."

Shiba is actually sickened by this act as she rips open the bars to the cell and tries to attack Sonofia, who simply grabs her by the face before anything can happen. Sonofia holds her sword with her free hand and tells Shiba.

"If your method of justice is truly good, then you shouldn't have any problems going to heaven."

She then runs Shiba through the throat and kills her near instantly by splitting the sword upwards as the sound of gore spilling on the ground echoes. Sonofia then flicks the blood off her blade, summons her parasol and puts the blade back inside the shaft as her sword is part of it. Irina, Koneko, and Kiba arrive at the scene while Sonofia is leaving as the devils run in fear from her.

Irina looks in horror because Sonofia is covered in blood and she must be the girl that was mentioned. Kiba and Koneko are also feeling uneasy about this. Irina simply walks over and asks.

"Why did you do this?"

Sonofia looks into the cell and explains.

"Easy, I simply took out their hostages, lured their leader back here, and killed her as well. I took all threats to the treaty in one swoop."

Irina is about to say something that rebukes this, but Sonofia instantly says.

"Don't you dare judge me on this. I recall that you once said that before the treaty, you would have killed those two devils behind without mercy, so I don't want to hear it. If anything or anyone threatens the treaty, I will kill without mercy or hesitation. Even my own friends because justice doesn't bend to evil."

While the others aren't going to say anything, Kiba asks.

"And Michael condones this?"

Sonofia laughs a little and answers.

"I don't care what Michael thinks. Because the last time I checked he's not my boss."

Irina now says something as she states.

"Then you're a traitor if you disrespect Lord Michael. I won't stand anyone treating him like that."

Sonofia now becomes angry and makes her feelings clear.

"Michael is a failure as a leader. I lost my grandfather and my sister because of him. I won't stand for his actions any more. My leader is the King of Hearts. She'll be the leader heaven needs. She'll make our treaty better than it's been."

Once Sonofia reaches the outside, she hears Irina's sword and KIba with Koneko are getting ready to fight because they think Sonofia needs to learn some respect especially for killing the hostages. Sonofia doesn't back down because of her earlier statements. She then unsheathes her sword and stabs it into the ground and also removes the umbrella part as she states.

"If you three plan to fight me, I won't even need to use my blade. I'll just use the sheath."

Koneko pounds her fists together and says.

"I think I like the earlier Sonofia a lot better than this bitch."

Kiba agrees as the three make a move. Irina takes the first attack and swings her sword only for Sonofia to actually catch the blade of Irina's Excalibur in the sheath of the sword and holds it. Irina is about to transform it to get it out but Sonofia snaps the blade off and the pushes Irina with enough force to wind her and make her unable to fight at the moment. Koneko takes the next attack and attempts a punch, but Sonofia swings fast and hits her in the back of the neck knocking her out instantly. She looks and sees Kiba in the air ready for a downward attack, but she moves her hand to the end of the sheath and then swings it unleashing the broken blade inside of it and it stabs Kiba in the stomach. Kiba falls to the ground from pain because of being stabbed with a holy sword. He passes out from the pain and Sonofia pulls out the sword. Sonofia then walks over to the defeated Irina who is awed by Sonofia's strength. She asks.

"How are you so strong?"

Sonofia sheathes her sword again and answers.

"Because I follow justice and don't bend to the will of one singular leader. I am my own leader and want to see heaven thrive through ideology, not fear or worry."

Sonofia then parts ways with Irina here and flies away without Irina seeing her wings. She just closes her eyes and passes out. She has just been decimated by a member of the Shuffle Alliance and wonders how such a person could be an angel and be so cold.

 **This is the end of the chapter. Like I said, this will be uploaded and deleted after two weeks, but will be reposted when it is supposed to come out again to fit the timeline. Some plot elements will be answered when that time comes, but for now: the next chapter in the crazy town arc, The Pursuer PT.1 will be uploaded soon. With that said, happy one year anniversary to you good people and my valuable readers.**


	89. Shuffle Alliance and Dark Crusaders

Shuffle Alliance Vs Dark Crusaders

 **Dark Crusaders-** An organization comprised of twelve Dark Apostles who have been imbued with unknown powers and the seemingly available magic of resurrection. Each member is a former saint that opposed the treaty and have obtained immortality while remaining human. Each member is said to be part of a dark suit with their leader hiding in the shadows. They are the main enemies of the Shuffle Alliance.

 **Shuffle Alliance**

 **King of Hearts: Ginra Kohfets**

The founding member of the Shuffle Alliance, and her role is to oversea the treaty and report to the other members of any disturbances. She believes that Michael has failed as the leader of heaven and wishes to make her Shuffle Alliance into a joint leadership with each one taking a goal. She has only been seen by Black Joker openly and people doubt her existence believing it to be a conspiracy on the part of the alliance.

 **Queen of Spades: Despa Neque-Juriel**

Third member of the Shuffle Alliance and Michael's new queen after Saya's defection from the church. A clone of Gabriel that was raised by her like a daughter created by fallen angels. Juriel took the name Despa to avoid detection from her master and operates alone so no one can report her actions. She has been responsible for infiltrating enemy groups and destroying them from the inside. She wishes to reform the system because of her hatred of the vice followers and wishes to prevent another group like that existing.

 **Jack of Diamonds: Sonofia Dien Jimack- Ai Shidou**

The second member of the Shuffle Alliance and the right hand of Uriel, Ai Shidou remembers her sister's parting and resents Michael for as she blames him for splitting her family. Rather than blind herself with hatred, Ai became Sonofia after she was punished by Uriel for assaulting Michael. An event where she grabbed him by the jacket and punched him in the face repeatedly, something he allowed her to do. She then did something to her brain to prevent herself from feeling sad whenever she took a life to better control her emotions. A procedure done to no one's knowledge by Fallen Angels. As the smiter for the group, Sonofia conducts her missions as an angel of death without mercy.

 **Ace of Clubs: Boa Felcuse**

A member with a strange occurrence as they are not actually the Ace of Clubs but rather a Joker for a Seraph and no one knows which one. The other members have met Boa and conduct meetings with her but are unclear of her methods, a commonplace within the alliance. As their chief of analysis, Boa almost never leaves her chambers even for meals. An angel by birth, Boa is nicknamed the light of judgment because of her destructive light magic which can level buildings as a last resort when all else fails.

 **Black Joker: ?**

The mysterious final member of the Shuffle Alliance and the only member who hasn't been seen by anyone in years by anyone's knowledge since the group was formed years before. The member calls the group's methods and ideals into question because of the variable they pose to their reformation. The wild card of the group, some believe that the Black Joker doesn't even realize that they are a member of the group because they haven't seen or heard anything of what they've done.

 **Dark Crusaders**

 **Elma The Sharp**

The twelfth member of the group and the smartest vice follower ever known. Elma was originally a researcher on holy weapons for the church but she read about the atrocities and wars against devils in old testaments and gospels. She became a vice follower once she was considered an outcast by her peers when she suggested that they eliminate the devils in the area where she lived. She joined the Dark Crusaders as they mechanic and hacker. Elma has created the weapons they use under the leadership of Una. She was supposedly killed by Despa, but her sudden appearance in the past puts that into question. Her enslaved devils are small starfish and insect demons she uses to gather information and objects.

 **Freed The Vicious**

The eleventh member of the group, Freed was thought to have been killed during the battle against Pleiades. He joined the Dark Crusaders when he was promised that he could kill all he wanted without constraints and even was given more power by Una, whom he even been with. While Freed is still as insane as before, he is even more dangerous because the infusion of power into his body. He is the only Dark Crusader without minions and works completely alone.

 **Isaac The Turbulent**

A former priest and the tenth Dark Crusader, Isaac was a victim of Pleiades but has always secretly hated devils. He was the priest that was to induct Saya Shidou into the Brave Saints but was attacked by her. He survived, barely, and was taken in as a vice follower. He has then dedicated his time towards wind magic and has been responsible for conducting hunts over cities in secret looking for Saya so he can exact his revenge on her. His minions are bird devils that fuel his wind magic as he has learned to harness their souls to boost his power.

 **Shiba The Lycan**

The ninth member of the Dark Crusaders, Shiba is a former exorcist and some think of her as the new Freed Sellzen, only younger. Shiba thought herself as an agent of justice when she slew evil stray devils but began to question why she had to spare the devils around her. Upon learning of the old ways and the treaty, she declared it an act of cowardice and joined the Vice Followers and later the Dark Crusaders. She was born without arms but the church provided her with metallic arms which she learned to control with ease after training for a while. She claims that the current era of angels has lost touch with God's will and has even killed a few for this reason. Sonofia has claimed to have killed Shiba five times now but she keeps reappearing. Her minions are enslaved dog demons mostly of wolf descent.

 **Judah The Redeemer**

The eighth member of the Dark Crusaders and the indirect second in command for Una. The only member of the Crusaders who has questions about their actions because they involve humans and angels in their conquest but doesn't question their attacks on devils in these attacks. He is different from most members of the Dark Crusaders because he actually has no connections to the church but rather hates devils because of his past when he lost his daughter to one of them. He does engage in their dark feasts without question and is a dangerous adversary. His minions are mostly middle class devils and are few in numbers because of their resistance against him. He is called Redeemer because he views the Crusaders action as a form of Church Redemption.

 **Misato The Indulger**

The seventh member of the group and a former nun in service of the church's Japanese divisions for the next attempt to recruit followers to boost their numbers is this lustful crusader. A depraved human, Misato used to be a nun for a new church in a city. However, devils began disappearing once this church was built and Misato joined it as a nun. She believed in the gospels and took interest into the creation of man. After some time investigating, Nero Angelo discovered that Misato was not only responsible for the disappearances of the devils, but she abused them physically and sexually. When questioned about this, she claimed that if she has these desires, then it isn't a sin because of her birth gave rise to these. Cast out immediately, she joined the Dark Crusaders and wants to be able indulge in her desires finding it interesting. She's even had relations withother members of the group. She was thought to have been killed by Shime Shidou but her appearance in the past also questions this. Her minions are enslaved Succubae and Incubus that she treats worse than her peers treat their minions.

 **Ludger The Oppressor**

The sixth member and another former exorcist for the church, he once worked with Touji Shidou before his death. An older Vice Follower, Ludger met Touji in England and respected him, but this turned to resentment when he learned his daughter got pregnant with Issei's child because he viewed the relationship as repugnant and was among the followers who wanted Ai and Shime euthanized. He left his position and joined the Vice Followers but joined with the intent to kill half-demon half-angel children thinking of them as abominations. He is hated by the Shidou family for his comments and attempts on the lives of the children. His actions have led him to be one of the most hated humans to the Alliance and he has been responsible for the deaths of many half-breed children. He was supposed to have been killed by Irina Shidou but like others, he has reappeared in the past. His minions are devils who have attempted relationships with humans or angels to stop the birth of half breed children.

 **Darien The Imposer**

Fifth member of the Crusaders and born Darien Alba, he is not related to the Quarta family but took the name. He is actually an admirer of Griselda and took her last name as form of worship. He joined the Vice Followers hoping to get revenge on Saya for murdering Griselda. However, he was opposed by the real Quarta family when Xenovia's twin children defeated him with ease. Even Xenovia herself thought of him of crazy and this drove him to hate them proclaiming he is the true heir to the name and that he should wield Durandal. He is a swordsmen and lives to kill strong devils with a fake Durandal in his position. His minions are weak devils that carry his sword around and he uses them like portable maids and butlers. He was thought to have been killed by Xenovia herself during a moment of brief un-retirement, but he has also appeared in the past.

 **Quatre The Heart**

The fourth member of the Dark Crusaders and one of their four suits of destruction, Quatre was an angel of heaven but fell because of racism towards devils and newfound hatred of the church. She wasn't too high ranked as she only has two wings but is a formidable foe anyways. She is a founding member of the Dark Crusaders. She used to love and admire Lady Gabrielle, but turned against her when she wanted to have the Red Emperor Dragon's child and ultimately deemed her a sacrilegious harlot. She has fought with the members of the Shuffle Alliance many times, but has always come short against them. She is the dark suit against Gabriel complete with a black heart on her forehead. His minions are enslaved fallen angels who she treats horribly. Despa hates her for her comments towards Gabriel.

 **Trois The Diamond**

Third member of the Dark Crusaders and one of their four suits of destruction, Trois is also a fallen angel who fell because of her hatred. She was once an angel in service to Uriel but opposed his choice to allow a half-breed child into his ranks. This led to her attacking Ai Shidou multiple times but always wound up defeated. Trois fell from heaven specifically for her enraged thoughts of killing the young girl and helped form the Dark Crusaders as revenge towards Uriel. Uriel in turn cut ties with Trois as she used to be his servant but her betrayal ended this. She is hated by Shime and Ai Shidou for her attempts at their lives. Irina Shidou was thought to have slain Trois in a battle but isn't sure because of the circumstances behind the conclusion. She is the dark suit counterpart of Uriel with a diamond on her forehead and her minions are fallen angels.

 **Deux The Club**

The second member of the Dark Crusaders and one of their four suits of destruction, Deux was a Brave Saint in service to Raphael but fell when he pursued a relationship with an angel unaware that he would in fact fall from grace because of his desires. He did in fact fall as did his lover, but she abandoned him for tricking her as she said. Deux became enraged by this and questioned why it was okay for a devil to have a toxic relationship with an angel, but not a pure relationship between two angels. Then, he noticed Gabriel attempting the same thing unaware that she never had impure thoughts. In response, he began to hate his former peers and has made it a mission to force them to fall along with himself. Deux is the dark suit counterpart to Raphael with a black club on his forehead and his minions are fallen angels. He was thought to have been killed by Shiroka Toujou but again appeared in the past.

 **Una The Spade**

The first member and the leader of the Dark Crusaders, Una was once a high ranking angel who lived happily in heaven. She thought of it as a thriving paradise filled with good people, but she greatly hated the devils and their arrogant leaders. Una fell from grace the moment she heard of a treaty between the factions being finalized and disappeared into obscurity out of shock. Una has six wings to show off her power but she claims to be just as strong as a seraph and her enemies fear her power. She still talks praises of Michael because she still has lingering affection for him as a leader and his beauty. Una wishes her Crusaders will open Michael's eyes to the reality of what the treaty has caused using Saya Shidou as conduit for her argument. Michael refuses to listen to her and she is his dark counterpart complete with a black spade imprinted on her forehead. As the leader, the other members and their minions are her minions as well.


	90. Chapter 90

CH.74 The Pursuer PT.1

While the tale of justice and the revelation of a missing dragon occurred, two more tales happened within the span of that day. The first starts in the underworld

 **Underworld: Gremory Estate**

Rias and Issei are explaining their situation to Zeoticus and his wife because the girls are in their room that they share in the massive place and are eating a nice homemade breakfast. While the former lord and lady do understand the main idea of what's going on, they didn't know about their daughter's younger self being brought back as well. After finishing their explanation, Issei and Rias, who does know her way around slightly because of the differences, walk around to where the girls are. They get to the door to their room and Rias doesn't hesitate to open it and spots the 3 year old Tios playing with a doll and Andora reading a story while maids take away their plates and glasses. Rias smiles at seeing them and wastes no time approaching them with a clear sense of happiness and love for her daughters. The two girls notice her immediately and they run to her because the differences between their mom and her younger self aren't much. She spends at least a couple of hours with them but then has to leave because the two have to do homework.

Issei waits for her outside the room and eating an apple. Rias has a warm smile as she leaves the room while the two girls state their love for her. Issei casually asks her.

"So, had fun in there?"

Rias continually smiles and answers.

"It's the greatest feeling in the world."

Rias begins walking down the hall with her face having a little red in it from her happiness from the last two hours. Issei explains his situation with his kids in this timeline and opinions a little to his king. Rias sighs a little after hearing him talk about being with other women and says.

"You know, Issei. I've always known you were a pervert and I've relatively accepted that, but I can't say I'm clean with having to compete with other women, especially ones I know."

Issei can't and won't make any excuses because he can understand her words, but he assures her.

"Rias, I still think you're hot and have a rock'n body and that's not even talking about how amazing a person you are."

Rias nods and thanks Issei for his words despite her uneasiness with the multiple wife thing. But she wonders how her older self feels about it.

 **Rias' Office**

 **Rias** is taking care of her business with Sona after the event at the Party Palace because Ion had to tell her mother because of Saji's involvement and she even gave the Excalibur to her to be kept safe for now. Once Sona leaves **, Rias** has to fill out some paperwork for a contract because she has been asked by Serafall to foresee the construction of her next Party Palace in Italy for the church because of a booming popularity with her property down there called Saint Magical Maiden: Sephy, a popular magical girl based on Gabriel. The church approves and would like the best possible building for their followers and their children. As she begins circling some stuff that needs to be looked over by the contractors, Rias is then greeted with a knock on the door and a very sweet and polite voice asks.

"May I enter your quarters, Lady Gremory?"

Rias does somewhat recognize the voice but replies.

"You may, I just have to work on this paper at the moment."

The door is opened and a very beautiful woman with golden hair wearing an angelic robe with twelve wings enters the room and looks at a chair and Rias then tells her she may sit. While she does appreciate the politeness, Rias points out.

"Lady Gabrielle, you don't need to be so formal. I mean, your more important to heaven than I am in the underworld."

Gabrielle immediately waves her arms and replies.

"Oh no no no, Lady Gremory, I don't think myself as superior to you."

Rias then compromises by suggesting.

"Then how about we just address each other formally, like friends would."

Gabrielle nods and the two decide formal addressing is the best option. Rias asks why Gabrielle has come to her and the Seraph explains.

"Well, I've been pondering for a while now about the incident where I agreed to executing those two children, AI and Shime, despite them being very important to heaven. I was pressured by my followers and felt that going with them was the best option at the time."

Rias remembers that incident. She was with Issei when he threatened to declare war if that plan went through. Rias is calm and rational, so she won't make a judgment because Gabrielle is still talking.

"But then, I thought "I'm actually talking about harming children who can't even defend themselves from a human bully, let alone angels." It occurred to me that the real reason I didn't think too much of it was because I myself could not understand the hardships and responsibilities of raising a half-breed child like Irina Shidou, so I went to Issei the other day to ask him something."

A little concerned about where this is going, Rias has to ask her.

"What are you getting at, Gabriel?"

Gabriel simply, and surprisingly, states.

"I offered to have a baby with him."

Before anything else, Gabriel is immediately facing the outside of the room with the door in her face and a sign saying "out to lunch" written on it. A little confused, Gabriel asks.

"I thought it was an open marriage?"

She then adds.

"But he said no to me. He said he had enough wonderful women in his life and that more would complicate things."

Rias opens the door again and asks.

"He actually said no to you?"

Gabrielle nods and explains.

"Yes, and I think I heard a thousand voices cry in anguish and then suddenly silence. But I don't know why."

Rias invites Gabrielle back in and wonders why she is here again. Gabrielle then explains.

"When he said no to me, I didn't mind, but I still want know what it's like being a mother who has to fear and worry for a child. You're a mother, so I wanted your opinion before I go through with a different plan."

Since Gabrielle isn't explaining further, Rias assumes she isn't ready to explain her plan, but none the less, Rias pours herself and Gabrielle some tea and gives her opinion on being a parent to the Seraph.

"I think if you're going to be a parent, you have to be responsible for the child no matter what. The golden rule is: if you won't believe in your child, who will? Speaking as a mother of four children, I have good and bad experiences with my children, but my feelings for them have never wavered or changed. I may be the current duke or duchess, but if I had to, I'd wage war against the underworld or heaven if they went after my children without looking back."

Gabrielle is blown away by this with her hand over her mouth but Rias assures her.

"But I don't think it would come to that. That's why we're in the situation we're in now is because people don't make the right decisions as parents. My nephew, the current Lucifer, is dealing with trouble himself because he's being pressured to have an heir like himself."

 **Underworld: Lucifer's Throne**

Millicas is sitting on his throne and his eyes are about to pop out of his head because he has a mountain of marriage proposals from all corners, even heaven, from women and father's talking about their eligible daughters. He has to review them all because it would be rude otherwise, so he has his parents helping in this matter. But they're only making things worse with comments like "this one is cute" or "She'd make a fine daughter-in-law" and the ever elusive "I think she'll give good grandchildren" and while it is Millicas' choice, they aren't making it easier and they appear to be loving it."

 **Rias' Office**

Rias continue talking with Gabrielle about being a parent for a while and Gabrielle listens with a smile as she stands, bows, and thanks Rias for her thoughts. Rias doesn't know about her plan, but says to herself.

"If Issei turned down a once-in-lifetime chance like that, maybe I'm not giving him enough credit. I think I should reward him in the near future."

She picks up a phone and dials it as the person she is calling and says.

"Hey, Akeno, I have an idea…."

 **Kuoh Town: Hyoudou Residence**

Issei and Rias come back to the residence after their time at the Gremory estate in the underworld. The first thing they see is Ezrah holding a tray with a good looking meal and even a rose in glass on it for decoration. Issei walks up to him and asks.

"Hey, Ezrah, what are you up to?"

Ezrah seems to be friendlier with Issei after learning the truth and getting his talk from Irina and responds.

"I'm just taking a meal to my mother, she's a bit hungry."

Issei's smile turns to a more forced expression and he replies.

"Oh really? Well I hope she enjoys it."

Rias wonders what is going and looks at Ezrah closely. She saw him a little earlier, but assumed he was Akeno's son. Now she thinks differently. She won't pressure Issei on the spot, but he surprisingly asks.

"Hey, can I take it to her? I'd like to talk to her about something?"

Ezrah seems hesitant and doesn't seem to be willing to do it, but then Rias suggests.

"Hey, how about you and I go for ice cream, Ezrah. We can pick up some for your mother as well."

Ezrah likes the suggestion, hands the tray to Issei, and tells him with a very serious expression.

"If you harm my mother, I won't hesitate to attack you, Issei."

Issei takes this warning as a sign that Ezrah hasn't fully gotten over the lying and doesn't fully accept Issei as his father yet. Issei doesn't argue, or retort, he just nods and agrees. Ezrah walks with Rias and leaves with her, and Issei silently thanks her but she does have another motive.

Issei holds the tray and sees steam coming from it indicating it is fresh and hot. He is curious because there is a lid on it and the smell is good, but he doesn't think Ezrah made it. He then hears a voice saying.

"I made it myself. It's a red tomato soup I read about in a magazine, and Ezrah wanted something simple."

Shuri does know who it's for and she doesn't like anymore than Issei does. She offers to go with him, but he declines and she understands. He walks over to where Raynare is staying, an empty room in Akeno's hallway. His heart beats faster and faster as goes through the hallway because the room is near Akeno's room as a caution in case she attempts to escape. He knocks on the door and hears her voice saying.

"You'd better have my food, Ezrah."

Those words cause anger in Issei but he does his best to hold them back. He opens the door and he sees her in her true form sitting on a bed with her legs crossed and an irritated look on her face and she says with sarcasm.

"Oh, it's you, how lucky of me."

Issei walks over and places the tray on her lap without saying anything. She lifts the tray and a great looking soup with a piece of fresh cheese bread and a glass of milk that smell amazing. Raynare takes a nice smell and compliments it.

"Smells really good, did that spawn of ours make it?"

Issei cringes a little and retorts in a controlled tone.

"His name is Ezrah."

Raynare waves her hand to respond.

"Eh doesn't matter to me."

Issei gets a little louder and tells her.

"Well it should, considering you gave him his name."

Raynare smirks seeing how much he cares and tells him.

"Well how about I rename him My Bitch when he comes back. I'm sure he'd smile and love the attention from me."

Issei is at the boiling point and grabs her by the front of her minimal clothes with his fist backed up and she simply looks at him with uncaring eyes and says.

"Go on and do it, and when Ezrah comes back I'll just give those eyes and say (In her Yuuma tone) Ezrah, your cruel father was hurting me while you were gone."

Issei lets go and says with an angry tone.

"For crying out loud, why a bitch like you? Why did you of all people have to be his mom? It wasn't enough you had to screw with like that, but you couldn't even treat your own kid like a person?"

Raynare herself becomes mad and retorts.

"I never asked to have him, I was forced to and I don't have any choice in that decision."

Issei rebukes.

"Neither did Ezrah, but he still chooses to give a shit about you."

Issei just wants to leave because being around Raynare is suffocating, but before he leaves, she casually asks.

"Would a quickie make things better?"

Issei turns around and Raynare is lying on her stomach on the bed with a spoon between her fingers as she takes bites of her soup. She casually explains.

"I need to make living here as comfortable as possible so I'm willing to give you want you really wanted from me back then."

Issei doesn't know how to even respond to that, she is offering herself to him which would normally be a good thing, but since it well, her, he simply leaves the room without any other words. Without any other word, Issei runs to the nearest bathroom, which is in another empty room, and splashes some water on his face. He looks in the mirror and is frustrated at what he sees, the same pitiful person who fell for that woman, even briefly. He slams his face into the mirror out of frustration at himself and thinks.

" _How can I help Ezrah, if I can't even help myself around her?"_

Back in her room, Raynare is finishing her food and rubs her stomach while saying to herself.

"Who knew that this brat inside me could lead to some pretty zesty revenge? I need to strike while the iron is hot. But messing with just Issei is too easy. I think some payback on the girl who originally ended me."

She leaves her dishes, assumes her Yuuma form again and decides to leave. In the lobby, she tries to leave but as she attempts to get out, she feels someone grabbing her hand, and turns to see Shuri. Shuri asks plainly.

"Where are you going?"

Raynare has a serious look, but then it changes into a fake weak expression as she says.

"You're hurting me."

Shuri lets go out of impulse with a slight gasp. Raynare smiles again and replies.

"You're just as stupid as your father."

Without another word, Raynare leaves the residence.

 **Kuoh Town**

Ezrah and Rias are walking back to the residence with the former carrying a carton of gourmet ice cream. Rias suggests cutting through an area without many people because she has something to confess to Ezrah before things can get complicated further. Rias knows about him now as his looks are enough to give it away and with Raynare's return, explained by Issei on the way back from the estate. She pieced together the truth about him but he says.

"Hey, if you're related to Giras, I'd like to know you better as well."

Rias does know the name of her eldest daughter and is a little surprised by this response and replies.

"Sure, if you're willing to share, I will as well."

Ezrah suggests his three questions rule with Rias and she rather likes the idea. Like with Shuri, Ezrah gives the first question to Rias, who politely asks him.

"I'll start with something casual. So what are your feelings towards my Giras?"

Ezrah thinks for a second and answers.

"Well, I was blown away from her kindness when we first met. She not only treated me well, but she acted like a true sister to me. So I think she's a good person."

Rias is happy to hear this and she gives him the next question to which her nicely asks.

"So how long have you known my father?"

Rias gives a brief history on her and Issei's relationship as well as a little bit on her feelings towards him. Ezrah seems genuinely happy about this. The two enjoy this and get to know each other better, but Rias doesn't feel she's ready to tell Ezrah just yet because she needs to establish her motive first. Normally, she wouldn't concern herself with motive, but Ezrah is a different case. She'd rather establish herself first.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Pleiades is growing frustrated because of Raynare's capture or move. She thought having the woman in her palace would great way to get Ezrah back but is unsure now. It is then that she looks at a new recruit in her ranks, a masked man with a spada in his hand and he has black hair tied into a tail that goes to his back. He is wearing a black coat with a purple scarf and his mask looks like a blank face with two red eyes. He stands between Shalba and a robed woman with a hood over her head obscuring her face. Pleaides snaps her fingers and the masked man approaches. Saya enters the room upon learning the news and offers.

"Master Pleiades, I can get that woman back. Don't send these jokes after her."

Pleiades signals to Saya to back down, only for the latter to reply.

"But why? I'm stronger than them, and I can use Dragon Trigger like my siblings. So why do you insist on them?"

Pleiades shakes her head and tells her.

"Saya, it is because you are worth so much that I'd rather send them. If you're so intent on acting, then why not interfere with Seiken's new mission from Michael."

Saya is thrown a piece of paper that she catches and reads it to herself. She then says to herself.

"No!"

Saya immediately leaves the palace upon learning some news and Pleiades gives her orders to the masked man.

"Okay, fake Asmodeus, why not show our enemies the new power that the so-called true Satans have been granted."

The masked man now revealed as Creuserey Asmodeus, the descendant of the original Asmodeus. Anna, who is at Pleiades' side, groans a little upon learning his true name. Both Creuserey and Shalba are being sent for this mission to retrieve Raynare but for different purposes.


	91. Chapter 91

Ch.75 Welcoming the Chaos PT.1

The night before, Seiken is lying in his bed while his girlfriend is snuggled against him and he can't help but think of everything that has happened in the last weeks. Before all of this, he had a clear goal with a clear motivation, but now he's not sure at all. The only real comfort he knows is her company. Yasuko is a heavy sleeper, so she doesn't notice whenever Seiken leaves their bed to get something to snack on from the kitchen.

He does this wearing his black short-sleeved pajama shirt and red pajama pants and walks into the kitchen for a midnight snack of leftovers from dinner. While eating doesn't exactly make the negative feelings go away, it does relax him a little. He then hears the sounds of someone coming into the residence. He walks out and sees Xenovia appearing in the lobby as she yawns from being tired. Seiken walks over to her and asks his mother's younger self.

"Did you visit Camilla again, Mother?"

Xenovia replies while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, I couldn't bear to leave her, but my older self said that I should get some sleep, so I returned here to the residence."

Seiken invites her to the kitchen for some food because the Nero Angelo cooks, aside from Asia, aren't very good. The leftovers from dinner are more than good anyway since they are always made by Rias, Asia, Akeno, and Issei's mom. Xenovia eats alongside her son because she needs someone to be around. Xenovia begins eating a bit but she doesn't seem to have much of an appetite because of what happened. Camilla's life isn't in danger because of how quickly Rias acted in getting her help. The two can't start a real conversation because of their feelings and depression about it. Xenovia feels bad because she thinks she should have gone with Camilla on the mission instead of her doing it alone. However, Xenovia does make a request to her son when she asks.

"Seiken, I want to come with you on your next mission."

Seiken doesn't question this request because it is obvious they both need to get their minds off Camilla for the time being and it turns that Xenovia will have to wait a couple more days before Camilla can receive visitors outside of close family. They eat their food and do their best to go to bed. Seiken does have a meeting with Michael tomorrow about his next mission anyway, so things will work out. However, he does have worries about what'll come of this new mission.

 **?**

Seiken, wearing his pajamas still, wakes up in a dark field that resembles an icy plain covered in snow. He stands up immediately and summons his Durandal. He looks around as a caution and hears a voice calmly telling him.

"There won't be any need for violence. I have no intentions of fighting you, Seiken Quarta."

Seiken lowers his guard as a blue light appears and then forms into a figure, Loki. He only appears in this avatar form due to his weakened state. He doesn't appear to desire conflict in this state and Seiken can sense his weakness as well. Seiken is not one to trust Loki, so he asks him with clear disdain.

"What do you want, Trickster?"

Loki sighs and replies.

"And here I was so polite to you, and you can't even be bothered to receptive to that curtsey."

Seiken snaps his fingers and his dragon appears behind Loki. Seiken knows this world has to be inside his mind so he can summon Yamato here. His dragon snarls behind Loki, and Seiken threatens.

"You've got three minutes to convince me to not let Yamato devour you."

Loki takes this threat with stride and replies.

"Okay, I'm here to strike a deal with you, Son of the Red Dragon Emperor. A deal we'll both benefit from, I assure you."

Seiken signals to his dragon to back down. Loki turns his towards his back, and looks back because he has caught Seiken's interest. Loki smiles at this but Seiken demands something first.

"Before we get into this deal, I've got a few questions for you, and I want answers."

Loki nods and says.

"I see no reason to hide many secrets from you, but there are some things I will not answer. However, you may ask me anything you want."

Seiken wastes no time with his first question.

"Why are you trying to cut a deal with me? I thought you hated my father and my family with a burning rage."

Loki doesn't deny as he explains with a condescending look.

"Oh I do, with every ounce of my being. In fact, I feel that making a deal with you is the lowest I've ever sunken in my existence. However, while I loathe you specifically, Seiken Quarta, I despise Pleiades. She attempted to harness my power and use me like a common energy source for her weaponry. An insult I will never overlook."

Loki produces the Dark Durandal and gazes upon with disgust.

"She thought she could use me as a slave bound to this dark sword, and I want my retribution against her for this."

Seiken cuts him off and asks his next question.

"I heard about the prison attack. What were you trying to accomplish by releasing Kokabiel's seal? Why take over Kairyu's body, and why me next?"

Loki begins the pace a little bit and explains without hesitation or rebuttal.

"I was trying to stop Pleiades' ascension to power. She has the power to absorb souls from enemies and harness their powers as her own. This is how she obtains her star powers. They are actually imbued with powers from Kokabiel fused with the souls of dead warriors she's killed with a mystical weapon, a weapon I don't know of yet. I figured by breaking the seal, I could harness this power myself and put an end to her plans, but I needed a body for that, Kairyu was the first to wield me and I took the chance. But when I was bested by the Red Dragon Emperor, despite my curses, I couldn't complete my plan. But that's when I probed Kairyu's mind for another vessel, and I found you to be a prime candidate, but that failed as well."

Seiken is a little surprised by this revelation, but still doesn't understand everything, but Loki doesn't know much of Pleiades outside of what he learned while she grasped his soul fragement and her mind was not something he could pierce easily, like she's hiding secrets she doesn't want to admit to even herself. Cutting to the chase, Seiken asks.

"Okay, so what is this deal you want to make?"

Loki lets the sword float towards Seiken and explains.

"I want you to wield my power imbued into this sword. If you promise to take down those putrid Star Bearers, I will happily allow you to wield my power as your own. The power to curse and the rest of the dark power in this sword will be yours to command."

Seiken reaches out and grabs the sword and holds to his face to examine it. However, as he does, the regular Durandal in his opposite hand begins shaking a bit and the Dark Durandal does as well. The swords are violently resonating with each other and Seiken is pushed back, dropping both swords. He manages to stay standing, but he notices that both of his hands are burned. Loki sighs and expresses his disappointment with this new revelation.

"Oh dear, it seems the swords reject each other."

Seiken asks.

"What do you mean reject each other?"

Loki looks at both weapons and explains.

"Both swords have a degree of sentience within them, and they, like older devils and angels, hate each other. They hate being close together like this and refuse to cooperate."

Seiken gets it, he can't use both at the same time, so he'll have to be careful when wielding them. However, Dark Durandal has powers that its light counterpart doesn't, so Seiken agrees to Loki's deal, but warns him.

"If you attempt anything funny, Loki, I won't hesitate to let Yamato devour you where you stand."

Loki shrugs and the deal is set as the field begins fading away.

 **Seiken's Room**

Seiken wakes up, looks at the clock, and sees that it is morning. He also notices that Yasuko is missing. He gets out of bed and gets dressed before going to the kitchen for breakfast. When he gets into the kitchen, he sees Yasuko wearing an apron and tells him his breakfast is almost done. She is usually the one make Seiken's breakfast, but she isn't an amazing cook, but good enough to make basics. Breakfast in this residence is usually huge too because of the capacity of the dining room and the amount of mouths to feed at any given point. After a pretty good breakfast, Seiken and Xenovia meet up to go to Nero Angelo Headquarters for the intel on their mission. Xenovia is coming wearing the outfit she wore last time she was on a mission with Seiken and has a generic holy sword because Issei is in the Underworld with Rias at the moment to meet her children. However, Seiken produces Durandal and hands it to his mother and tells her.

"Use this, I have something to test on this mission."

Xenovia is curious about this test, but doesn't question it so she takes Durandal and leaves the generic weapon behind.

 **Nero Angelo Header quarters: Meeting Room**

Seiken and Xenovia instantly appear here with Michael sitting in a chair waiting for them. He doesn't mind at all that Xenovia wants to join in, but this mission comes with a big heap of news with it. Michael informs Seiken.

"This mission will require you to go to little India in Kuoh Town. We haven't received full details on it, but Vishnu contacted me personally with a request."

Xenovia is ever curious about the word of little India and wonders.

"I've heard of little Brittania, how many subcultures are there in Kuoh?"

Michael happily explains.

"To be honest, we've only established proper relationships with certain cultures and their deities. In Kuoh, we've also created little Greece, little Ireland, and little Egypt. We've tried breaking grounds with a Norse section, but Odin won't permit it unless at least 80% is…well….gentleman clubs, maid cafes, and love hotels. We've tried talking with others about it, but that cursed eye of Odin's won't leave much hidden."

Both Seiken and Xenovia have that weirded out expression as they aren't surprised by this. Michael tells them the meeting point and tells them they won't be meeting Vishnu, but one of his avatars instead, a goddess. They are also given some funds for potential supplies and some fun. But they are encouraged to be careful if the mission turns out to be dangerous. Seiken, however feels relief that the mission isn't what he thought it was going to be.

 **Kuoh: Little India**

Seiken and Xenovia are brought here instantly by being warped into a building that is property of the angels as a focal point in case of a mission occurring here. They leave the plain building after putting their weapons away and are taken in by the scenery around them. It is mostly the same as the regular city, but some buildings have the classic Indian structure and clear signs of local Hinduism as they see a couple of statues dedicated to different gods around them, but most of them are of Vishnu. The signs around this part are written in Hindi and Japanese so that they can be read by both cultures. They then come across a restaurant, the one mentioned in the address and they can read the Japanese as "Spice Room" and it does have a pleasant smell coming from it. Seiken and Xenovia enter the restaurant and they are met by a waiter and escorted to a table where a woman is sitting. She is a woman of clear Indian descent with dark wavy long hair wearing a red secretary uniform and wearing many rings and necklaces. She also has two lotus pins, one on her collar, and one in her hair. Her outfit also has two unique extensions on the sides that somewhat resemble arms made of cloth.

The woman looks at them and asks politely.

"Would you be Michael's knights?"

The two nod and the woman smiles at them while greeting herself.

"It is nice to meet you both; I am Lakshmi, and here on behalf of Vishnu."

Seiken and Xenovia sit and introduce themselves to her. Lakshmi takes a moment to understand what they were told by Michael, which is vague since he wasn't informed of the situation, to which Lakshmi explains.

"Yes, Vishnu and Shiva debated about sending out our own, but we don't have many resources for combat at the moment. Shiva mentioned Michael to Vishnu, and he decided to ask."

Seiken brings up a name that gets this goddess a little shaken.

"What about Kali? I thought she had plenty of powerful warriors at her leisure."

Lakshmi is a little shaken and explains.

"We are not asking Kali for help. That woman doesn't know the meaning of the word mercy and she might even burn part of city to stop it. Seriously, she even wrote her own dictionary in Hindi, and kept mercy, subtle, loss, and sympathy out."

Xenovia can only wonder why they would permit this, but Lakshmi quickly admits.

"Kali is really good in bed according to Shiva. She is violent, but beautiful."

Needing to get back to the issue at hand, Lakshmi explains the details.

"This part of Kuoh is still very new, and as such, the population is still in the midst of growing. As an avatar of Vishnu, I thought it appropriate to give a blessing to this part of the city to help with its development as I am the goddess of wealth and prosperity. However, shortly after my blessing, a string of disappearances began to occur. At first it was a few teenage girls, which we chalked up to teenage rebellion, but then it got worse as adults and even children have gone missing as well. The people are worried that it was because of this blessing that these are happening and as a result are doubting us."

Seiken puts the idea of Vice Followers into question, but Lakshmi admits.

"No, Vice Followers never target our worshippers and fighters. They probably already think of us as heathens anyway. If they did, I'm Kali would have already sent her warriors to hunt them down. Shiva thinks that it is probably the work a single person using people for ritual purposes."

Something clicks in Seiken's mind when the word ritual is used, and he remembers the cult again and clenches his hand into a fist and immediately says.

"We'll be pleasured to help you, Lakshmi. Tell Vishnu that we'll hunt whoever is doing this and bring his head."

Xenovia looks at Seiken with slight concern, but she agrees to help as well since it is a good way to get on better terms with the Hindu Gods. Relieved, Lakshmi invites the two for a treat of tandoori chicken. It may be spicy, but it is tasty.

Outside, Saya descends from her glyph onto a roof and is panting because she has been running for some time and says to herself.

"I've got to kill whoever they're after before Seiken does. I have to stop him from doing this mission. You're turning him against me, Michael."

Saya catches her breath and is ready to do whatever is necessary to prevent Seiken from completing his mission.


	92. Chapter 92

Ch.76 The Pursuer PT.2

In the residence, Issei is still recovering from his talk with Raynare because seeing and talking to her again is not something he can process fully right now. He wishes she was a fake like before, but there is no way he can say that she isn't the real thing. Needing to calm his nerves, Issei intends to go somewhere where he can get his mind off of her. He contemplates where while walking towards the end of the hallway he's in. Nearing the door at the end, Issei looks and notices the door opening and Shuri walks through it and she looks irritated like him. Shuri immediately notices him and puts on a faint smile in his presence but notices that his head is bleeding from slamming his face into the mirror.

A minute later, Issei is in Shuri's room as the latter is cleaning his cut on his head. Issei explains what happened as Shuri puts a bandage on his head, and she replies to what happened in a controlled manner.

"I know…that woman is suffocating. I'd rather get rid of her, but we can't do that."

Issei nods and adds.

"Yeah, Ezrah would murder us if we tried anything like that. But it's just so wrong that she has so much power because of him."

Shuri then puts on a look of uneasiness and reminds Issei.

"But we can't forget that we're doing this for Ezrah. I didn't trust him at first, but now I just want to help him."

Issei agrees with that but dealing with Raynare isn't an easy thing. Then something occurs to him.

"Hey, how do you think his mom died? I mean the one he knew."

Shuri wonders herself because Ezrah didn't tell her yet. However, she must admit to him.

"I don't think it matters at this point in time, because I just want to help him."

Issei agrees, but dealing with Raynare is hard for him. Shuri hasn't met Raynare before now, so she can't understand the magnitude of Issei's feelings about it, despite her desire to. Issei thinks for a moment and gives an idea.

"Hey, why don't we ask Odilia about Ezrah? I mean, she knows him much better than us."

Shuri isn't against the idea, but Odilia is an enemy. Then again, Odilia hasn't actively tried to hurt anyone yet and she won't fight where children a present. Before Shuri can answer, they hear someone say.

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Odilia opens the door to the hall with a curious expression. Because she didn't actually surprise anyone, nobody us shocked by this. With this opportunity, Issei walks up to her and asks directly.

"Yeah, we actually wanted to ask you what you know about Ezrah, so we can help him out."

Odilia looks disappointed because she's realized that Ezrah has been reunited with his mother and she vocalizes this.

"So, Ezrah met up with his mother again…as himself…"

Shuri asks with empathy towards Odilia's uneasiness.

"So, you know about her too?"

Odilia nods and her normally happy expression turns darker and she frowns as she explains.

"Ever since I met that woman I've hated her. Ezrah deserved better than that woman. She didn't give him the love and attention he needed from his mother. The truth is, of all things I've heard, Ezrah choosing to love her is the single most baffling thing he's said to me."

Shuri and Issei aren't surprised by this, but that's when Odilia reveals her wings once more as she nuzzles her fallen angel wing more and explains.

"Take my own mother, I've never seen her face, but she abandoned those angels to protect me. Pleiades told me stories about her and that she still loves me even today."

Shuri adds to this too with her own story.

"Indeed, my mother loves me and my brothers beyond a doubt. I don't agree with her on everything, but I still cherish her."

Issei throws his own opinions too.

"I mean, my mom may not say the nicest things to me all the time, especially with my love of tits, but I still think she's at least proud of me, I hope, and she's still my mom, and I wouldn't trade her for anyone."

Odilia nods to these two's stories and says something rather uneasy.

"I met Ezrah in person after his mom was murdered…."

Issei immediately interjects with.

"Wait, his mom was murdered!?"

Odilia, barely stirred by the sudden burst, continues.

"Yes, she was murdered…..

Issei and Shuri aren't really surprised by this given that this is Raynare they're talking about. However, Odilia must remind them.

"I never liked Raynare, especially when saw the bruises and scars on Ezrah's body when I met him, but please understand that he cherishes her. She's the only family he had for the longest time. Just like I only had my sister for the longest time. But I can't imagine how much it hurt when he discovered her body, it was part of the reason I know this because he vented it to me during an outburst once."

Despite this truth, the three mutually agree that Raynare has to be stopped before she can resume her treatment of her son, even though it is a different one.

 **Kuoh Town**

Rias and Ezrah are still talking and making great progress in learning about each other with the little things. However, Rias' otherwise friendly gaze turns a little ominous despite her continued smile when she sees someone approaching them, Ezrah's mother. Raynare, in her Yuuma form still, looks at Rias with clear disdain considering the latter was responsible for her death originally. However, Raynare looks at Ezrah and smirks with the intent of doing her fake crying ruse like before and thinks she'll have the advantage seeing as how Rias did in fact finish her off before. However, Rias immediately destroys this plan when she admits it to Ezrah with a plain tone.

"Ezrah, your mother is about to tell you that I killed her, and she's probably going to do it with those fake tears of hers."

Ezrah looks at Rias and asks with disappointment.

"Is she going to lie to me again?"

Rias shakes her head and plainly states.

"No, she'd be telling the truth. I did in fact kill her years ago, and I don't regret that choice."

Ezrah is shocked by this as he backs away from Rias and asks.

"Wait, so back then when I found her dead on the ground…that was you who did that?"

Rias looks at Ezrah and explains.

"I don't know your situation with her, but the Raynare I took care of was without a child. I don't think I would have finished her then, but the woman I ended was far from a decent creature."

Raynare growls under her breath but then takes advantage of the revelation anyway as she approaches Ezrah and tells him.

"That's right. She killed me in the middle of that abandoned church while I was helpless on the ground begging for help, but she gave me no mercy."

Ezrah is confused now because his mother was in fact murdered in their apartment and he found her body. Rias would simply destroy Raynare here and now, but Ezrah may retaliate very badly at the moment. Rias, rather than argue with Raynare, reasons with Ezrah and tells him.

"I killed her because she hurt your father so bad that it left a scar on his heart, she nearly took Asia from us, and she did it with the most sickening smile. So I was glad to dispose of her when I had the chance, and if you hate me for it, so be it."

Ezrah pulls out his sword and he has an intense look in his eyes and points his sword at Rias. Rias, not afraid, points out to Ezrah.

"I never got my third question, Ezrah. So I think I'll ask you this: of all the people you've met, who do YOU believe has lied to you? If that lists people you love, then does it mean that they did that out of love or spite?"

Ezrah turns his head and remembers that Issei, despite lying to him, doesn't feel like he did it to hurt him or be mean, Odilia he feels hasn't lied to him at all, and Rias hasn't lied to him either. Shuri and Giras have been super kind to him and they have been telling the truth, except about his father, but then he thinks of all the lies his mother told him. He feels utter confusion of how to take them whether they were malicious lies or her trying to protect him. He turns to his mother after holding back his sword and answers the question.

"I don't think I distrust anyone I've met her in this town. Even my mother, who lied and I think hates me, I can't distrust her. I know that I can trust my new siblings and their mothers, who have been nothing but kind to me."

Raynare gets mad again and produces a holy spear and tosses it at Rias while shouting.

"Quit fucking with my plans, you red haired piece of shit!"

Rias doesn't move from her spot as the spear shoots at her. She does this because she trusts Ezrah, which is proven to be right as he grabs the spear as it stops short of Rias' face. He then asks.

"My third question is this: what do you think of me, and why do you care so much?"

Rias smiles again and answers with her eyes closed.

"Easy, because just being Issei's son makes you a member of my house, and therefore my responsibility. If Issei is destined to be my husband, then you become a son to me. You see, Ezrah, devils are greedy, and I am just as greedy. We have desires and grant desires to those who seek our help. I thought you'd desire a family member you trust and so I've not lied to you once today, and I won't let anyone take advantage of a decision I made in the past."

Ezrah then crushes the spear in palm and states.

"Then I've made my choice. My desire is that no one I care about is going to get hurt as long as I breathe. I won't even let my mom hurt you, Rias."

Raynare, recognizing this choice then states.

"So you're just going to stand there and let her kill me again, Ezrah. You're just going to abandon me like…"

Ezrah shakes his head and retorts.

"No one here is going to hurt anyone, mom. Rias isn't going to hurt you, and you won't hurt her. I'm not letting that happen to either of you."

Raynare has absolutely lost her control over Ezrah at this point and looking at his face should irritate her, but, oddly, she feels a sense of pride in his strength and show of resolve. Ezrah turns to Rias and He looks at Rias and asks her.

"Rias, I am truly welcome in your home?"

Rias smiles gracefully and replies.

"If you desire, then I've no objections. Welcome to the House of Gremory, Ezrah."

Ezrah takes the ice cream Rias was holding and walks over to his mom without any ill intent as he happily tells her.

"Here, we picked this up for you."

Raynare looks at the pint and it reads: Chocolate Cookie Crumble. She is craving this, and Ezrah mentions.

"I remember you telling me once that you ate this all the time when you were pregnant with me, so I thought you might like some now considering the circumstances."

Raynare can't imagine how he would remember something like that if she only said it once. This moment is disrupted by the sound of something crashing near them. A small piece of concrete hits Raynare in the face, cutting it slightly. Ezrah gives a glare and looks to where the crash came from and Rias simply says.

"We have a guest."

Rias looks and sees a small smoke cloud surrounding a destroyed piece of ground. Inside the smoke is a figure wearing a black coat and a purple scarf wearing a mask. His mask bears a star on it, so Ezrah immediately recognizes this as the masked man being a servant of Pleiades and Ezrah feels that this man is here for him. The masked man begins approaching towards Ezrah and Raynare with Rias watching because she wants to see Ezrah's skills in action. Ezrah approaches as well and gets to his new foe and the latter asks.

"Is that the fallen angel Raynare?"

Ezrah nods and then he is pushed aside by the masked man. Ezrah grabs him by the shoulder and asks.

"What do you want with her?"

The masked man pushes Ezrah's hand away and replies.

"That is none of your concern."

Ezrah, still in his proud moment, grabs his sword again and puts it over the man's shoulder and states.

"It is if she's involved. I think you should leave if you plan on laying a finger on her."

The masked man unsheathes his spade and holds it while assuming a stance as he turns to face Ezrah and declares.

"I will not be hindered by former vanguard."

He starts stabbing at Ezrah while the latter blocks the stabs with his blade and backs off. The masked man leaps to the top of a building and then holds his arm forward as a star glyph appears in front of his palm and an eye of mud appears as he shoots pressurized mud at Ezrah that is powerful enough to knock the skin off, but Ezrah begins chanting himself and he chants.

"Infernal Emperor from the depths arise…Eruption!"

A pillar of magma erupts in front of Ezrah as it completely blocks the mud and solidifies it before it can hit him. The masked man then dashes towards Ezrah with his sword glowing gold and shoots through the hardened mud and the magma and actually lands a blow as he stabs Ezrah in the left arm and the masked man begins laughing a little, but Ezrah isn't shaken as he grabs the blade and spins a little as he uses the blade and slams the man on the ground really hard causing some purple colored blood to spurt from his mask. However, he still stands. There aren't any people in the area, fortunately, so nobody can panic or get hurt, so Ezrah equips his variant with the intent to fight some more and casts a healing spell to heal his arm. The two look at each other, and Rias is enjoying what she is seeing, until she senses three more people coming. One, however, comes crashing near her, but she doesn't flinch. Shalba is the one who crashes near her as he coughs some blood through his helmet. Naturally, Rias doesn't recognize him because of the helmet. The other two are on the way as well, as one appears to be back flipping near the area from great distances. The other is launching dangerous spells that create explosions. Rias sees the second person then run and clearly sees someone with red hair, Dante Quarta and she is fighting against a robbed woman with a staff.

The woman notices Rias and attempts to launch a spell at her, but she stops it with her power of destruction. Dante then summons her Divine Dividing variant and immediately charges at the robbed woman and punches her away. She then lands on the ground and makes her way towards Rias with a friendly smile. Rias can tell that this girl isn't an enemy from these actions and allows her to approach. Dante casually says.

"Thanks for the distraction; I nailed her because of that."

Rias asks immediately.

"Who are you, and who are these people?"

Dante is fully prepared to answer, but Ezrah is shot near them and he lands on his feet, so Dante says.

"Talk later, fight now."

Rias turns her head and notices the three enemies grouping together. Raynare has hidden herself somewhere because she's afraid of these three, and Rias prepares herself to help fight. Ezrah groups with them and each one has an opponent to fight. Dante smirks and states.

"Three on three…I like this setup."

While Rias hasn't fought alongside any of her two allies, she is willing to trust them in this fight and can't leave them be. Besides, these three clearly have ill intentions against a member of her house, something she will not tolerate. The three are ready to pair off and begin the real fight.


	93. Chapter 93

Ch.77 Awakening the Chaos Pt.2

Seiken and Xenovia are leaving the restaurant with Lakshmi leaving on her own duties entrusting Nero Angelo to help with their problems. Seiken and Xenovia are ready to fufil the mission at any cost as their duty to the factions.

Saya keeps a distance from them while watching from the building tops and hiding from site. She is sneaking towards the ledge of a building and begins kneeling down, but then an intense pain bursts through her chest and she coughs up a little blood. Saya falls over from the pain and leans against a nearby wall as she undoes the top of her shirt and looks at the area between her breasts to reveal a very red and painful looking bruise. Saya tries to touch it but it hurts too much, so she then produces a can of Phenex Ointment and applies some to her chest to help with the pain, and it helps a little but not by much. Saya's ribs are still broken from her fight with Camilla.

Determined to continue, Saya stands up and begins moving again. Little does Saya know, she herself is being followed by someone who hides in the deeper shadows and looks with hatred in her eyes for the hybrid.

The mother-son duo is looking around for clues while trying to remain conspicuous with Seiken mentioning.

"We should look for areas where there are heavier populations of young girls. The cult member may be expanding their exploits, but they have old habits that don't go away easily."

Xenovia nods at the advice and goes with it since Seiken has more experience with these folk than her. Seiken's hatred for these people runs deeper than his faith. Xenovia can understand this because human sacrifice is nothing short of monstrous. Xenovia remembers what Yasuko told her about her old life and how about the cult took away everything from her while laughing. Xenovia feels Seiken's contempt due to her newfound love for her future daughter-in-law. Xenovia stands next to her son and assures him.

"We will not let this person take another breath if they were involved with Yasuko's hometown."

Seiken nods as they continue walking. Seiken must remind her though.

"But remember, Mother, we don't kill for self gain, revenge, or out of hatred. We do it because we must for the sake of keeping our world peaceful, as the devils we are."

The two walk for a moment until they see the missing people posters. Disgusted by the amount, they continue walking for the time until they reach an area populated by younger folks, a mall-like area with varying shops. Because of the recent establishment of this part of the city, there is only two schools and one hang-out spot for the teens and children, this mall. Realizing this would be an ideal location for the cult member, Seiken and Xenovia split up to cover more ground.

Saya reaches this area after painfully reaching different roof tops but she feels the need to rest up. Her ribs are hurting so badly that she is crippled by them. While resting, she hears a voice saying.

"You know, your angel abilities could easily ease that pain your feeling."

Saya looks at where the voice is coming from, and sees Lucia staring at her, but Lucia has put her cloth over her head again with one eye peering through the cloth. Saya looks to the side and replies.

"I don't what you're talking about."

Lucia jumps closer and explains in a condescending way.

"Saya Shidou, the child born between and an angel and a devil, the representation of the peace treaty, the traitor of the dragons, and the self-loathing half angel who wants to see them extinct. But who could possibly forget the innocent people murdered by the traitorous daughter of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Saya stands up and rebukes in an angered tone.

"Who the hell are you to criticize me!? I'm doing this for a cause."

Saya coughs up some more blood from the stress with Lucia giving more context.

"See, if you were using your angel magic, something I heard you excel at, you could not only heal your injury, but you could also be the next seraph level angel."

Saya denies that claim, as one would expect, but then Lucia says something that shocks her.

"I heard that you've secretly practiced some angel magic to combat against devils who don't agree with you. Including that Dragon Trigger you and your siblings boast."

Saya's eyes widen, but she still denies. Lucia walks up and Saya reaches for her sword, but Lucia suddenly appears in front of her face as Lucia smacks Saya's chest where her bruise is and she falls to her knees from the pain. Lucia then unsheathes her own sword and holds it to Saya's neck and tells her.

"If I wanted to, I could easily slice your head off."

Saya rolls away to avoid the blade of her foe, and Lucia tells her.

"I wasn't going to kill you when you can't even fight me back."

Lucia sheathes her sword by spinning the blade, something Saya recognizes because of Seiken. Lucia walks up again kicks Saya in the chest and causes even further pain as she coughs up blood and lands on her back. Lucia berates Saya because of her new intel.

"You came here to stop Seiken's mission with that bad of an injury. I can't imagine how badly you must feel about what'll happen if he succeeds in it."

Saya attempts to get up but her injury hurts too bad at the moment and she turns around to get on her stomach. Seemingly by instinct, Saya actually does the unthinkable, she summons her Boosted Gear Variant which takes the usual gauntlet form with white base, a blue jewel, and gold trim with an ace symbol in the jewel. Saya then strikes her chest as a light emits from the jewel, a golden light, as her bruise vanishes and she wipes the blood from her mouth and stands up as she states.

"It's so important to me, that I'm willing to use this disgusting power to stop it."

Lucia smiles under her cloth and then seemingly disappears. She feels as if she's won a slight victory. Saya doesn't waste any time moving again since she's lost sight of Seiken and Xenovia. Saya jumps down to the crowd below and begins moving around but forgets her variant is out.

Seiken is wandering around some shops looking for info and is reading a magazine because it was recently made and has photos, so he may see something. He looks up after putting it back but he sees something he finds odd. He spots Yasuko walking by the shop, so he worries and runs outside. He turns his head around because she's seemingly disappeared. Xenovia sees him running, so she begins following thinking he's found something. Saya sees this as well and panics at his potential progress. He begins running around the area without trying to make a scene. He finally catches another sight of her walking down an alley. He feels something is very wrong, but needs to look into it regardless. He follows her to the alley and something very strange occurs, she walks through a wall. Seiken runs down the alley as well and he charges at the wall and he fazes through it without a problem. Both Xenovia and Saya witness this from opposite sides at the entrance, and they both call out.

"Seiken!"

At this point that they notice each other and this is something neither wants at the moment. Saya and Xenovia look at each other with Xenovia gaining an aura of rage and Saya one of worry and this is bound to lead to a confrontation. Xenovia, with distrusting eyes, asks Saya.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

Saya can't look Xenovia in the eyes after what happened to Camilla, and looks to the side as she answers.

"No, I'm just here to help."

Xenovia produces Durandal and holds it while she replies.

"Somehow, I don't think I believe you."

Saya gets defensive as she explains.

"No, I mean it. I'm just here to complete the mission before Seiken can."

Xenovia's mind is even surer as she asks Saya.

"How do you anything about the mission?" 

Saya gets a little panicked because she has to admit.

"I know if Seiken complete this mission he'll….."

Seiken calls out Yasuko's name because he sees her at the end of a chamber with a summon glyph at the end of it and he thinks she's in a trance and about to be sacrificed. He runs faster with help from his variant. Running ever closer, Seiken approaches his girlfriend and immediately holds her in his arms since he doesn't want her to move another step being a few steps from the glyph. He tells her, even though she may be in a trance.

"It's okay, Yasuko, I won't let them get you. It won't happen to you."

Seiken looks around the room and it is a marble white area with a multiple pillars surrounding it. Seiken tells the person, who is sure is listening.

"It wasn't enough that you killed her town and almost her, you had back for her again. Come out now, and I swear your death will be quicker."

A man wearing a white suite appears wearing a white mask that covers half of his face appears. He has long blonde hair and wears a pin that resembles a glyph. He has this smile that irritates Seiken as the latter asks him.

"How did you find her? She was supposed to be in witness protection."

The man shrugs and explains.

"I didn't have to. I was following you, Seiken Quarta, the Blue Dragon, wielder of Durandal, and knight of Nero Angelo. I've been following you for some time now."

Seiken holds Yasuko tighter and the man lifts his finger and snaps it and immediately, Seiken feels a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looks down and sees Yasuko gives an uneasy smile with clear malevolence in her eyes, which are now a shade of blue instead of orange. She backs up and stands next to the man with a sword in her hand. The sword almost resembles a cane with dragon-shaped curved hilt. The blade is double edged and is dripping with blood. The man comments on this.

"Do you like her? I made her myself. A doll in the shape of your precious lover….I call her Lazuli, and she's what I've been creating just for you these past years."

Seiken holds his side and looks mad. The doll called Lazuli then has her eyes glow blue as her clothes burn away as her body is consumed by flames. As the flames fade, Lazuli is wearing a new outfit consisting of a stripped blue and black jester outfit with black gloves and boots with her face now covered in makeup giving her the true appearance of a clown. Seiken smiles at this point because he reminds them.

"If she looks like that then I can fight without any problems."

Seiken is ready to receive his boost from his variant, but when he looks at his gauntlet, the gem doesn't glow and no voice calls out for his boost. Lazuli holds up her blade and simply states.

"Magic potion wax job. Works very well on sealing Sacred Gears."

Lazuli then puts her sword into a can-like sheath and holds it like Seiken does. The man explains.

"I've been preparing for this day for a while now. I've been following, studying and preparing to fight against you for all this time, and I've not made a single precaution to fight against you."

Lazuli is preparing to fight but laughs as she does a little like she's the one having the most fun. The man explains her origins to Seiken.

"I created Lazuli from the leftover blood from my master's failed ritual that you so rudely interrupted. Then I used the souls of many others to give her power, and then she learned to copy and adapt your fighting style. She was made to be one thing, your destruction."

Seiken stands up and remembers the master that he killed years ago, and admits.

"Your master, if he's the one I killed in that chamber, was a monstrous inhuman mongrel. He deserved to die!"

The suited man grits his teeth and smiles after when he confesses more of his plan.

"If that's how you feel, then I have a counter proposal. (Pulls out a list) Let me see…Virgil Quarta age 4….Constance Quarta eight months old..quite young….."

The man proceeds to read off more names of the younger children and Seiken is gradually getting more nervous. He asks.

"What are you playing at?"

The man reveals the last of his plan.

"I don't intend to end it with just you, Seiken Quarta. I plan on taking revenge on your family. Once Lazuli has killed you, I'll send her to the real Yasuko and she'll also be murdered. Then she'll kill every last one of the children of the Red Dragon Emperor starting from youngest to oldest. I don't intend for her to kill all of them, but she'll do more than enough damage. If I can do that, then I don't care what happens to me."

Seiken holds his stance even with his wound and states.

"There's just one problem with your plan."

The man smiles with anticipation as Seiken points out.

"Your little clone has to get past me first."

Seiken flicks the blade of his Katana out of the sheath and Lazuli does the same. Seiken can tell this won't be easy, but he's certain he won't lose to a fake.

Back outside the alley, Saya is finishing with her reasoning, and Xenovia doesn't remotely look moved and replies to it coldly.

"It's his choice, Saya. You have no right to force your way on others."

Saya grips her hand into a fist and then a familiar voice appears again and agrees with Xenovia.

"I agree…our choices are ours to make."

Lucia appears again as she appears from above and lands between the two. She looks at both of them and says.

"However, things aren't as simple as that for the moment."

Lucia looks at her grandmother and smiles warmly, but Xenovia cannot see this because of the cloth covering Lucia's face. She explains her words.

"As it turns out, this mission is meant to hunt down someone who's more prepared than Michael could have anticipated."

Saya gets enraged as she thinks the worst.

"So Michael sent Seiken on a suicide mission!?"

Xenovia interrupts and states.

"Lord Michael would never do that to him."

Lucia can sense rising tension and puts her sword between them while saying.

"If you both spend the rest of the time arguing, Seiken could very well be killed in there."

This gets both to stop their argument before it can escalate. Saya feels like she's on Camilla's side of the spectrum from their time in the past. But this causes her guilt to come back for it. Xenovia asks her granddaughter.

"Who are you by the way?"

Lucia, not capable of keeping her secret from her grandmother, is about to take off her cloth to reveal herself, but remembers that she can't just yet. She may have revealed herself to Koneko and Raezal, but that was because Balin said it was a decided move. She can't break her trust with Balin, so she answers with.

"Someone who can help."

Xenovia feels an odd sense of familiarity with this young lady who wishes she could reveal the truth. Lucia takes the lead and says.

"This is only temporary, but we need to help Seiken."

Xenovia readies Durandal and Saya unsheathes her two sword, but her black sword begins emitting a red aura. Lucia looks at the blade and becomes disgusted because she knows what the blade is, and she doesn't like, however she assures herself.

" _At least she doesn't have Excalibur Inferno or Excalibur Choir yet. But the Muramasa isn't a good mediator by any means."_

The three can't charge into the alley, but Lucia knows a way apparently.


	94. Chapter 94

Ch.78 The Pursuer Pt.3

The fight between the six has escalated with Dante fighting Shalba first as the former is attacking her opponent by punching him with her divine dividing and taking half of his power and adding to her own. Dante's Divine Dividing and her new power adds to her flurry and she punches him away throw a building and proceeds to soar towards where he is heading as she dashes behind him and kicks him skyward. She then proceeds to dash to the sky and follow him with excellent speed then she appears behind him once more and proceeds to do a double slammed fist to his head and sends him rocketing to the ground creating a crater in the ground the creates a tremor briefly.

Dante floats to the ground below and says to herself.

"That should have rung his bell."

However, Shalba emerges from the crater and cracks his neck while appearing unharmed with some purple blood leaking from his helmet. Dante prepares for another round while saying.

"Tough son of a bitch, I'll give him that."

Dante holds up her fists and assumes a slight stance while Shalba runs towards her. Dante cracks her knuckles and states.

"Guess I gotta start fighting for real."

Shalba readies for a slash but Dante immediately counters by dodging the blade, then she quickly punches him in the face, then hits him with a double-fisted hit, then a punch to the gut causing more purple blood to spurt from his helmet, another punch to the face, a rounding punch to the head, and she says.

"Upsie Daisy!"

Her fist glows purple with his stolen power, and she punches upwards creating a dark twister that entraps Shalba as he is lifted into the sky violently for a few seconds, he then falls to the ground head first and Dante simply says.

"Now you're just boring the crap out of me."

Dante looks at him and wonders if he's done yet, but he again stands and appears ready for more. In the second fight, Rias and Katarea are clashing with magic with a struggle going, and Katarea ends it by leaping into the air and reveals a pair of devil wings that area pale gray with purple veins running across them, and Rias comments on her appearance despite not knowing the full truth.

"I don't know you are, but you must already be one of the pitiable devils I've ever seen with that sickly form of yours."

Katarea then uses a new spell as she spins her staff around and multiple purple spheres surround Rias and release energy that floats above her and gather in front of her and create a big explosion that Rias barely manages to dodge with her clothes being mostly destroyed and she is covered in burn marks. Katarea smiles through her hood and Rias is surprised by that magic. However, she hears someone chant.

"Rays of life, shine upon her…Healing wind!"

Rias is surrounded by a green glyph and her wounds disappear. She turns and sees Ezrah standing up with a thumb up at her before being blown away by Creuserey's hard mud. Rias turns her gaze back to Katarea and uses her power of destruction as a straight wave that manage to catch the cocky Katarea off guard and she loses her staff to the power of Destruction and Rias smiles knowing that her opponent has lost her catalyst. Rias lets out her own wings and flies up to fight with her opponent more and their struggle begins once more but Rias is more advantageous grounds now.

Ezrah is recovering from his surprise attack from Creuserey and gets up with his Variant charged now. Ezrah charges his blade with his flames and waits for another attack from his foe seeing how hot-blooded Creuserey is and is ready for his counter. Surely enough, Creuserey soars towards Ezrah with wings out and attempts a ramming stab, but Ezrah jumps over him and Creuserey is too fast to stop himself while Ezrah stands behind him and berates him a little.

"You got too cocky, and you fell into my counter. Too bad."

Ezrah's flames emerge from his blade and he proceeds to perform his cross slash announces.

"Burn with the twilight flames! Jouha…."

Creuserey's back is burned by the two blades and Ezrah does his downward slash unleashing the fury of his black flames that also now leave a streak of white fire.

"Messouhen!"

Creuserey is propelled towards the air and he actually crashes into Katrea sending him and her crashing the ground being burned by the flames. Ezrah lets his wings out now and flies to join Rias who takes her opportunity to unleash a powerful magic attack by creating a larger orb in her hand and launches it at the two creating an explosion that is rather audible and smoke cloud covers the area.

Ezrah joins Rias' side and she compliments him.

"Very well done, Ezrah. I suppose I should expect this much from Issei's son."

She turns her gaze towards Raynare on the ground below and adds to her statement.

"Despite a lacking other lineage."

Ezrah compliments her as well.

"I'm not much compared to you , Lady Rias. Even before I met you I've heard stories of your greatness."

The smoke cloud disappears and the two old Satans are standing, but Creuserey is holding his side in pain. Rias doesn't like the look of this because even if they are standing, her magic and Ezrah's flames should have burned them, but looking at Creuserey gets her thinking and she asks.

"Ezrah, does that attack you used have holy properties to it by any chance?"

Ezrah holds his Holy Spear fragment to Rias and she slightly gets it. Just like actual devils, they are heavily vulnerable to holy weapons. She looks over at Dante and sees that she is sweating and is now getting beaten by Shalba, so she launches another attack spell at Shalba to distract him, and ends up sending him through a window, something Dante takes as a sign to go over to them. Dante flies over and asks.

"You two having any progress with them yet?"

Rias shakes her head and explains.

"But I do have an idea. I think these three are only vulnerable to holy magic and weapons, but Ezrah is the only one of us that has a holy weapon or magic."

Dante wags her finger and retorts.

"Not true, Rias."

Dante shows off her angel wings, something that surprises Rias and Ezrah, while two white wings full of ivory feathers flicker in the sunlight and a halo appears above Dante's head and she says, casually.

"I got ya covered, but I don't really like using this."

Rias is wondering what is happening, but Dante does something unexpected, she begins singing. Her singing is lovely, like a canary singing in the morning sun while flowers bloom. Her singing is in another language, however something happens to Rias, she covers her ears and she feels a tremendous headache as does the three satans, but Ezrah appears fine. Dante continues singing but she floats over to Rias and forces her hands off her ears so she can hear the singing better. After some minutes of enduring the singing, Rias, Ezrah, and Dante are given a golden glow. Rias is sweating from the headache and pain she felt and asks with serious intent.

"What on earth was that?"

Dante smirks and explains.

"Angel Song- Bolero of Blessing, a saintly melody only taught to Cherubs. I pretty gave your magic a holy property, but its only for five minutes, so use it."

Dante then announces.

"Dragon Trigger!"

Her body is covered with her Scale Mail, something Rias recognizes, but has to question later, and Ezrah does the same knowing he also got the boost needed.

Rias also gets a pair of wings made of light behind her above her devil wings, but this power comes at a price. She readies another spell that is coated with holy light, but using this spell causes her heart pain, but she endures to launch the attack at Katarea, who attempts a shield, but the spell pierces it and cuts her stomach and it is clearly effective as she lets out a cry of pain from the spell.

Dante sets her sights on Shalba as she soars towards him and grabs him by the helmet, dragging him across the road and declares.

"Try tanking this one, ya bastard!"

She stops and presses his head against the pavement and creates a light wave that causes an intense and sharp pain in his head, and then she lift him while she unleashing a massive uprising wave of holy light and she announces.

"Howling Dragon!"

This light-based attack sends Shalba soaring upward with his body emitting smoke and his body can be seen disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. Dante has defeated him, and now that just leaves the other two.

Ezrah looks at Rias and asks her.

"Want to team up?"

Rias nods while Katarea, who is now attacking again, and Creuserey are both charging attacks but Rias and Ezrah join back to back and they give each other a little power with Ezrah holding his sword forward while charging a blast of black energy coated with a mix of light and destruction while Rias is doing the same with her palms joined together and she asks him.

"Have you thought of a name for our joined move?"

Ezrah is smiling under his helm and says.

"I think I've got one."

He whispers it to her and they both announce.

"Annihilating Virtue!"

They both unleash waves of destruction and holy power mixed together that engulf the two resurrected Satans and they also disappear into a cloud of smoke. Rias lands on the ground alongside Ezrah, who is still wearing his armor, and she is about to fall over from fatigue and he catches her. Dante runs over to check on the damage. Rias is exhausted because her devil body couldn't hold the holy magic for very long, and Dante comments in this to herself.

"I thought since Lucia could handle it, maybe Rias should have been able to….guess I got to rethink it a …."

She sees something odd where Raynare is hiding. Raynare is about to come out of hiding, but she feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns to see Kairyu standing behind her asking.

"Going somewhere?"

Raynare is sick of being treated like a prisoner between the two forces and assumes her true form to fight Kai while stating with a smirk and putting space between herself and him.

"If Pleiades is that bent on the kid inside of me, then that means attacking me will be a bad idea."

Kai's star glyph appears on his helmet and glows a bit and he tells Raynare in a threatening tone.

"Don't take that attitude with me, fallen angel. Don't forget, the woman who obliterated you, I'm just as…no, I'm stronger than she was back then."

He pulls out his sword and points it at her while reminding her.

"I can injure you fine without worry of crushing that kid inside you, and we both know how weak you really are."

Kai assumes his stance and Raynare can tell he's serious about fighting, so she takes an opportunity to fly away, but she grabbed by the arm and looks back as she has flash backs about what happened back then and she thinks.

" _Not again!"_

She closes her eyes and readies for another punch just like when Issei defeated her originally, but this time something different happens. Indeed, Kai is ready to punch her out cold, but his fist is grabbed by somebody, he looks behind and sees Dante behind him and she punches him and he is knocked back, letting go of Raynare in the process.

Kai is brought out into plain sight in front of Rias and Ezrah, but Rias is also ignorant to him. She knows of her son, but doesn't know that the helmeted young man is that son. Ezrah looks at him with a serious expression through his armor and asks.

"Are you back for round 2?"

Kai assumes his battle stance, but rather than Ezrah take charge, Rias steps forward to fight since she's regained most of her strength thanks to another healing spell. Her body is still a little drained but Rias needs some more exercise, besides, she actually did hear that bit about his strength exceeding hers, an insult she won't take lightly. Upon seeing Rias, Kai shows hesitation towards her. Dante knows the truth, but doesn't want to say right now. Dante comes out with Raynare next to her and she says.

"I was following our masked friend here when I got ambushed by those two freaks of nature. I think they were the distraction, and he was pursuing Raynare undetected through the chaos."

Raynare is still frustrated by this and flies over to his mother and actually tells her.

"Mom, we're getting you out of here."

Raynare growls a little and rebukes.

"Don't order your mother around, Ezrah!"

She looks at Ezrah's scale mail and is stricken by something, fear, and Ezrah reprimands her over this argument.

"Mom, don't argue with me. We're getting you back to the residence for your protection."

Ezrah holds his mother and picks her up to fly away because his armor gives him faster flight. Dante joins Rias readies to fight Kai with her, but she insists on fighting alone. Kai is mad because his mission is a failure. However, Rias has no idea that she is fighting her own son.


	95. Chapter 95

Ch. 79 Initiative

 **Awakening the chaos PT.3 is still in the works and I didn't quite fit in all the stuff I wanted from the previous two chapters, so I'm making this one to do that stuff.**

 **Nero Angelo Headquarters- Medical Wing**

Xenovia is sitting next to her daughter Camilla while she sleeps and has just finished making contact with Asia via glyph with an angel's help. She called Asia to watch Vergil and Constance in her stead for the time being.

Finally, Camilla wakes up as she slowly opens her eyes and hears the sound of a heart monitor and the sound of a ventilator helping her breath. Her mother immediately notices and is relieved.

"Camilla, you've finally woken up."

Xenovia puts her hand on Camilla's head and gently strokes it. Camilla doesn't need to ask where she is because she's been here before. Camilla sits up, but her body is so numb from the painkillers that she literally can't feel her muscles. She looks at the nubs that were her legs and comments with a displeased look.

"So it wasn't a dream…my legs are gone…"

Xenovia then hugs her daughter and shows relief in saying.

"But at least you're alive."

Xenovia backs up and asks if Camilla needs anything, but the latter simply states.

"Yeah, get me a wheelchair. I've got to make a call to Azazel."

Xenovia immediately says no and reminds her.

"You have just woken up and you're in no shape to be going anywhere. But why do you need to meet with him?"

Camilla looks at her nubs and answers.

"If he can make a fake arm and hand for himself, then I'll bet he make me a pair of fake legs to use. I'm not sitting out while that piece of shit is still walking around."

Her mother understands the desire but has to explain.

"Even if you got replacements, you'll still need physical therapy for a while. Why don't you just…."

As the two only start their arguing, the door begins to open a bit and walking into the room is a beautiful young lady about Camilla's age with cherry red hair that she keeps long at her back, green eyes, with sparkling lip gloss, diamond earrings, and she is wearing a white robe-like dress with the left half being longer on the legs and arms, white elegant gloves, gold boots, and is wearing a jade necklace. Camilla turns her head with an irritated look on her face and asks.

"What are you doing here?"

The young woman gets and has an irritated look as well as she states.

"I came here to see you, and you're treating me like the enemy before I can say anything, real classy Cammy."

Camilla turns her head again to look and notices the necklace around the girl's neck and asks with a friendlier tone.

"Are you still wearing that?"

The young woman puts her hand on it and comments.

"Yes, because this necklace still means a lot to me…just like you."

Camilla blushes and reminds the girl.

"But YOU broke up ME, not the other way around."

The girl walks up to Camilla and explains.

"I know I did, but I've really been thinking about that lately. With the angels being killed, and the Nero Angelo members heading the counter, it made me think of how much it would hurt if you actually died."

Camilla is a little touched and responds.

"Cherry, I hated how we ended. But that argument we had…it was so stupid of me how I reacted to what you said. I can't believe I actually told you that your feelings didn't matter to me when they did, but I was so angry."

The young woman is Sherry Donatella, Camilla's ex-girlfriend who broke up with her after a massive argument. It was over Saya's betrayal and how she murdered her grandfather. Camilla was also for killing Saya, but Sherry was against it seeing what happened. They argued about these thoughts and this resulted in Sherry being hurt and she promptly broke off their relationship.

Sherry explains to Camilla.

"Yesterday, a girl who looked like Miss Irina and your mom appeared to me during a concert break and told me what happened. I thought it over for hours after that because of how shocked I was when I heard you lost your legs. It made realize that I just didn't want to admit to myself because of what we said."

Xenovia stands up to give the two girls some room and leaves with a smile. Sherry then sits next to Camilla and just confesses.

"I'm still in love with you, even now."

Camilla blushes just flat out upon hearing this and admits herself, albeit in a more embarrassed way.

"And I'm…still you know. I dated other girls since then, but nothing has remotely felt right with any of them."

Camilla embraces Sherry and the two girls are happy to reconcile and return to their relationship. Camilla smiles too, a smile she hasn't had since the breakup. However, Camilla still insists on asking for a wheelchair, but Sherry is adamant about it.

"Cammy, you need to rest and recover. I don't think you should rush back into things yet."

Camilla is tempted to rebuke this but instead explains in a calm tone.

"Cherry, I understand that worried about me getting hurt again, but I can't let my family and comrades fight without me. I can't accomplish anything just sitting in bed waiting to do something I know I have to do eventually, so please help me get to that before things get worse."

With her empathetic tone, Sherry agrees and leaves the room to get a wheelchair. Camilla then unhooks her IV and she feels pain once more from her legs being gone, but it isn't as bad with the medicine she's been getting. Her mother has already left knowing she needs to get back to her other children and Camilla is in good hands. Sherry returns with a wheelchair and is a little disturbed at actually seeing the legless Camilla. They sneak out before a nurse of doctor can see with Sherry's help. They set their next stop to Azazel's home.

 **Kuoh Town- Azazel's Bachelor Pad**

In his retirement, Azazel has bought himself a penthouse apartment that he refers to as his bachelor pad, but of the people who visit are either political heads, casual friends, and the occasional visit from Kai before his star symbol appeared. It is a nice apartment with a small bar, a huge TV, fridge, one bedroom, velvet carpet, leather furniture, and of course a desk for Azazel to do a little paperwork or checkups for people.

Sherry and Camilla appear from a glyph directly into the apartment and the first thing they see is a rather unsightly scene. Azazel is sitting in his chair with a glass of whiskey wearing nothing but a leopard skin man thong with a disappointed look on his face. Camilla looks at this rather risqué appearance and Sherry covers her eyes with Camilla shouting.

"Okay, what the ever-loving hell, Azazel!"

Azazel looks at Camilla and Sherry, now noticing them and answers.

"What, I'm drowning my sorrow."

He stands up and Camilla gets an eyeful, something she really didn't need to see. Azazel explains his lack of clothing.

"Uh, well…Gabriel was here, she talked with me for a moment and talked about baby-making, and I completely got the wrong idea. She left with some help from me, and I feel stupid for even thinking I had a chance."

Camilla simply asks him.

"You actually thought you had the chance to have sex with Lady Gabrielle?"

Azazel shrugs and asks his own question.

"Do you think that there is anyone in existence who would pass up an opportunity to have a chance at her? I've always imagined having one night of hot sex with her would be worth going to hell for…and what I wouldn't give to put her in some fallen angel leather…"

Camilla gets the image in her head to because yeah, she would love to have a shot at Gabrielle. Sherry would to, but has her ears covered to avoid having lustful thoughts of one her lords. Back to the topic at hand, Camilla doesn't have to explain the issue with her legs being clearly gone, so she asks Azazel.

"Can you please help me out?"

Azazel rubs his chin and replies with.

"I could, but I have a better idea and this way you won't need therapy."

Camilla is anxious and Sherry is worried. Azazel asks for the girls to follow him to a special location that he opens a gateway to with his magic.

 **Azazel's laboratory**

Azazel leads the way to a laboratory filled with scientists doing various experiments, writing notes of all sorts, and flying around a sea of cabinets. He looks around with a smile and calls for someone.

"Hey, Coffee, are you jittering or smooth?"

A woman floats down, she is wearing a lab coat over a simple white shirt and a black skirt. She has long black hair that incredibly messy and she is shaking while holding a clipboard and has hazel eyes behind clear rings around her eyes. She speaks what appears to be gibberish to Azazel.

"Chief, Azazel, !$ %$&%*%^*^# #$ # $ # % #$%# % #4

She is speaking so fast and in such techno jargon that her talking is near impossible to understand, but Azazel understands her. Fortunately, he is now wearing his clothes again and offers this woman a cup of coffee, she takes it, drinks it, and something miraculous happens. She shakes her head, flips back her hair, and suddenly the rings around her hazel eyes disappear and she looks beautiful now. Azazel introduces her to Camilla and Sherry.

"This is my second-in-command of the laboratory here. I call her coffee because that's all she drinks. She's got this weird gimmick of switching from shaky and messy after having a hundred cups of coffee, and switching back after a hundred more."

The woman called coffee then talks with much clearer words.

"As I was explaining, Chief Azazel, we've conducted further research into upgrading the demonic holy sword research for Michael and what we found is quite amazing. Unfortunately, without the sword we planned for Shiroka Toujou, our research has found a roadblock. We need additional material for further progress, with your permission of course."

Azazel thanks her, but explains.

"That's great and all, Coffee. But what we're here for is that project we discussed six years ago."

Suddenly, every fallen angel in the entire lab shows up with glee in their eyes and are excited about that with them each gathering tools, materials, and notes of all kinds. Azazel laughs a little, and Sherry is the first to ask.

"What are you planning for Cammy?"

Azazel calmly and smoothly explains.

"Six years ago, my crew here got really into cyborgs after watching Robocop and they've really wanted to make them since."

Camilla has a "what" look and assures them.

"I just need new legs."

Coffee pulls out different notes and explains to her.

"We can make cybernetic legs for you and you won't need therapy after, but you will need time to recover which will take about five days. We'll have to also do surgery on your spine and part of your brain. These additional surgeries will be to attach circuits from your legs into your brain, and this way, you can move the legs as if they were your real legs, moved by your brain and act as if they were always there, but your new legs will be better."

Sherry voices concern again, but Camilla gives her a little kiss and tells her.

"Like I said, I really appreciate the concern, but I have to do this."

Knowing that it won't be long before someone sees her gone, Camilla tells the scientists.

"Get to work right away."

Because of their enthusiasm towards this operation, the fallen angel scientists already have the room ready for the operation, something that Sherry finds a bit disturbing. They also oddly have legs and extra mechanics ready. Azazel tells them quietly.

"They've been making various body parts for cyborgs for years now. They've probably over a thousand legs by this point. I think they're using the latest model in Camilla's size."

The scientists measure Camilla's body and Sherry is escorted to a waiting area with a cup of coffee with Coffee herself assuring the angel.

"Don't worry. We may be nutty, but our top surgeons, Hazelnut and Carmel, are working on this. They've been practicing on dummies for a while now."

Sherry can't tell if that woman just said actual names or the names of her favorite creamer.


	96. Chapter 96

Ch.80 Embracing Chaos PT.3

Abandoned Church

Vali emerges from a magic circle with a note in his hand and looks around for a second and hears a familiar voice greeting him.

"Vali, it has been far too long, my friend."

Vali turns and spots Bikou waving at him with a friendly smile on his face. He mostly looks the same but wears a yellow sash over his red armor and his hair is slightly longer. Vali looks at his note and casually asks.

"Did you send me this note?"

Bikou looks a little surprised and produces a note of his own and answers.

"I assumed you sent ME a note for a meeting."

The two men then hear a voice saying.

"It would appear that the three of us were summoned by an outside party."

The two turn their heads and see Ophion sitting on a bench reading a book called "Getting your man to nut up to your dirty dreams by Aika Kiryuu" Bikou sees this book and wonders.

"Where are the adults in this child's life?"

Ophion closes his book and approaches the other two and asks them about who may send a letter to the three of them. They wonder if Arthur did it, but someone says.

"No, but you're in the right family tree."

A gold circle appears in front of them and Balin emerges with a different sword on his back, his Moralltach. Vali assumes he's Arthur based on appearance, but Ophion disagrees by mentioning.

"He possesses the aura of a dragon, so he isn't Arthur Pendragon."

Bikou and Vali are both very curious with the latter asking.

"What do you mean" the right family tree"?"

Balin explains himself, and naturally, Vali along with Bikou are both skeptical of this, but Ophion can attest that Balin is telling the truth to a degree, and the time traveling stuff is hard to swallow, but Vali accepts that he's seen, stranger. Bikou trusts Vali's judgment and goes with it. Vali then asks about the note the reason for their summons. Balin has a request for them.

"I have a need for the three of you, and I assure all of you that it isn't illegal, but I do need your help specifically."

Since they are already there, the three listen to Balin's request.

Kuoh- Little India

Seiken and Lazuli's fight is turning in the latter's favor as she is faster than Seiken without his Boosted Gear Variant, and Lazuli continually chuckles at her playing while Seiken is covered in cuts. They fight by clashing blade to blade, but every time Seiken lands a slash, she seemingly disappears with confetti falling in her place. He'd have the advantage if it wasn't for that potion he got into his bloodstream, and he can't even use his other weapons without his Arms Tamer. The man who created Lazuli boasts her abilities.

"All these years of development and all these years of training have turned Lazuli into an unsurpassed Sword Master."

Seiken rebukes this while wiping the blood from his face.

"She's just an abomination created from your hate. She isn't a sword master, just a tool at your leisure."

The suited man adds to this.

"Her sole purpose is my revenge against you, for killing my master."

Seiken and Lazuli both jump into the air and take their battle to the hanging chandeliers. But something is odd to Seiken, Lazuli seems to be slowing down, and on purpose. He notices this and wonders about why this is as they clash with sword swings deflecting each other. He then hears a voice saying to him.

" _Can you hear me, Seiken Quarta?"_

Seiken's eyes widen and he looks at Lazuli, who now has a rather somber expression on her face and he is about to stop fighting, but she immediately tells him.

" _Don't stop or my master will get suspicious!"_

He wonders about why she is contacting him in such a way since he hasn't met many people with telepathic communication and she immediately asks a rather strange question.

" _Could you please kill me?"_

Seiken is stricken with this question and responds accordingly.

" _You actually wish for me to kill you?"_

He and Lazuli move from chandelier to chandelier and keep up the fighting and Lazuli explains.

" _I can't go living as this abomination like you say."_

Hearing this more earnest and less demented side makes Seiken feel guilty about his comment and apologizes to her.

" _Lazuli, I didn't mean…"_

Lazuli interrupts and further explains.

" _No, no you're absolutely right. I am an abomination created by that man down there to kill things. At first, it was just random monsters and devils, but even then I felt bad, and then he forced me to do many things I'm not proud of…and all the people he sacrificed with my help….it makes me sick, but I have no one to blame but my own weak will."_

Lazuli starts getting teary-eyed and just says what's on her mind.

" _Once I met you, I knew that being killed by you was the only way out, so please take some pity on this doll of a creature."_

Seiken isn't lost to the idea of redemption and offers her something.

" _So their cruelty also went to their artificial dolls, how unfortunate. But if you really feel that, then you can redeem yourself. It is never too late for anyone who wants to change their life, believe me, I know that feeling. Killing you isn't going to solve anything, it's not why I joined Nero Angelo. As for your well being, we can fake your death. I'll cut you with my sword that'll appear fatal, but you'll survive and I'll handle your master during your fall."_

Lazuli smiles earnestly and responds.

" _It is very fortunate that you're a very caring person, Seiken Quarta."_

They continue clashing and then Lazuli stumps over which Seiken takes as his cue to attack and he readies for this trick and aims for Lazuli's throat to appear to cut her head off, but then something happens. Lazuli smirks disappears, and then Seiken spots a silver glare appears around his body. Suddenly, Seiken's blood is spread across the chandeliers and parts of the floor below with Seiken being covered in deep cuts and he falls to the ground below and is covered in a spiral of cuts that run deep. Lazuli appears in front of him holding his sword while laughing at him and mocking him.

"My master studied your personality and found the best weakness is your kindness, and in that regard, I suggest you change the way you live your life! But it's a little late for that now. I was just planning on killing you right there and then, but it sounded so much more fun to let you writhe before killing you."

Seiken growls under his breath from rage at being deceived, and Lazuli rubs it in more.

"You're gonna die just like those girls!"

Seiken manages to stand up and starts running away with Lazuli chasing after him while he runs down the hallway he came from to get backup, but before he reaches the end, a second woman wearing a red and white noble outfit that resembles a fancy dress, but this one is holding a heavy sword appearing to be made of crystal and heavily resembles Saya but with her long hair. She stops him from progressing while holding her sword in a threatening manner. She then swings it hard and Seiken is blown back into the foyer area that he was in.

Knowing that Seiken is confused, the master of these two artificial creatures explains in a very mocking manner.

"I'm surprised that Lazuli's name didn't give you a hint. There are two of them and Lapis was the one who attacked you when Lazuli played her mind games. I created her mostly to serve as my personal assistant, but she too has proved very powerful."

Seiken still manages to stand up and his eyes now glow red as he tells the man with a very threatening tone.

"You have some nerve using that face against me. I'm gonna make you pay for this. You hear me! You'll pay dearly!"

The man isn't shaken in the slightest and Seiken is sliced across the back by Lapis' blade and he falls to the ground. He tries to get up, but Lazuli appears once more and puts her foot on his back and is now holding his sword with the clear intent of decapitating him with his own weapon. Before this decapitating slice can occur, Lazuli is struck by an ice spear that grazes her shoulder and knocks her back a bit and a voice shouting.

"How dare you!"

Saya runs into the room holding both of her swords. She also has hatred in her eyes and Seiken sees her but wonders why she is here, but he is glad that he has some backup. Saya slashes downward and creates an ice streak that gets Lapis to jump out of the way so that she(Saya) can get to Seiken and runs off to a different room with him. She freezes doorways while escaping with him and they pass a room filled with blood, a room filled with cells, empty ones, and then they manage to get into an office-like room with a desk. Once this happens, Saya freezes the doorway shut and takes a minute to patch Seiken's wounds with her powers, but Seiken finds this odd and points out.

"I thought you hated your angel abilities?"

Saya looks uncomfortable and answers.

"Some things are more important than my pride, Seiken."

Seiken can understand that, but he is still having a hard time finding appropriate words to say hello to Saya, especially after their last encounter. Seiken even comes off as mean when he asks.

"Did you know that your mom is still in that room?"

Saya glares at her brother and he knows she's going to repeat the same argument like always, but he takes it back and apologizes. Saya then immediately says.

"And no, I haven't killed any important angels lately. We can't find Dulio."

Seiken actually does know about Dulio's hiding because of the recent protection acts of the higher Brave Saints but doesn't know his exact location. Seiken does mention something though that gets to Saya.

"I talked with Touji after I came back to Nero Angelo."

Saya's eyes widen upon hearing this, and she asks.

"How? I….at the church…."

Seiken explains.

"I talked to his soul. He's in heaven now, and he still loves you. He told me to tell you that. Despite everything you did, he wants you to go home to your brother and sister."

Saya bites her lip and turns her head while reminding Seiken.

"Didn't you forget, I cut all ties with the Shidou family, and that includes Touji."

Seiken would slap Saya if he could, but he simply states.

"You feel regret for killing him, don't you? Not to mention that Shime has been asking to see him, and do know how hard it is for Asia and my mom to even think about mentioning that he can't see him."

Saya doesn't say anything on the matter and prepares to leave Seiken behind, but he insists on joining her. Her powers aren't near the level of Asia and Aina's, but they do cover most of Seiken's worse wounds. Saya just had to repair her ribs and some muscle tissue, but Seiken was put into worse shape. Seiken then asks about Xenovia, but Saya mentions.

"They met another guard, a fist user…"

In an entrance hall-like area, Xenovia and Lucia are fighting an armored woman wearing full body armor obscuring her face and she wields gauntlets and grieves that resemble tiger claws and her armor is white with black stripes giving the image of a white tiger. Xenovia is matching destructive power with her Durandal and holds off this woman with even strength and is impressed by it since a single individual with no noticeable strengths can match Durandal. Lucia is using her speed to try to land attacks but this woman is exceedingly good at dodging. She leaps into the air and attempts a diving kick. The two dodge, but a crater is created that hits them both with sharp debris that cuts their faces. The armored woman then kicks Xenovia back and then punches Lucia in the face and sends them both back a little.

Lucia stands back up and realizes that they are wasting time. So she decides to end it now, she opens her eyes wider and her eyes take the form of Gasper's sacred gear and she stops time in the whole room. She then takes her sword and summons her variant and now performs one of her most powerful techniques. She summons a plethora of identical swords from the sky to rain down upon the target. She grabs one of the swords and makes a slash at the armored woman, and then she attacks again from all directions slash after slash for almost a minute. After making the final slash, the woman is snared in a ball of light, and Lucia stabs her sword into the ground, causing the ball to explode and she announces.

"Savage Wolf Fury!"

Her eyes return to normal and time resumes. As soon as it does, the armored woman is sliced into pieces and her body parts are obliterated except for her head which falls at Lucia's feet. Curious and Impressed, Xenovia runs over to Lucia and asks.

"How did you do that? I didn't see you move."

Lucia wants to explain herself to her beloved grandmother but is having a difficult time containing her desire to enlist her grandmother's help. She does keep it though by responding.

" I can't say yet, but just know that…I am not your enemy. We have to keep moving. This one was brutish and unintelligent, so that must be why she was just a guard. That has to mean that…."

Lucia suddenly clenches her head in pain and falls to her knees and Xenovia asks her about this out of concern, but Lucia dismisses it by saying.

"Just a side effect of my power…I'll be fine. Just go on without me for now."

Xenovia nods and moves on ahead. She is ignorant to what this place holds and notices the ice sealed doorways while moving ahead. However, something clicks with her, she remembers that when the diagnostics for Camilla came in, they mentioned that some of her meat was frostbitten and that ice fragments were found at the scene where Rias found her. So it occurs to her that whoever was responsible for Camilla losing her legs is most likely here. She doesn't Saya did it because nobody saw her and Camilla couldn't say yet.

Saya and Seiken are moving around as well because Saya's ice can't melt and they're worried about an ambush being set up. However, as they move around, Seiken notices the man behind this moving all around a hallway with an angered look on his face and he breaks away from Saya to confront him. Saya doesn't notice and she wanders into an arena-like room with bones lining the floor. She looks around it and asks.

"Hey, Seiken, do you have a bad feeling about this place too?"

She turns around and doesn't see her brother. Then, a light turns on so she knows she isn't alone.

Elsewhere in this archaic building, which is odd considering it is built in a relatively new sector of the town, Seiken follows the man into a room that resembles the sacrificial chamber where he killed the leader of the cult years ago. The man has expected him and shows interest in this as he says.

"You know, I shouldn't have had Lazuli or Lapis kill you. I've really wanted this pleasure for myself."

The man then has two glyphs appear in his palms with two fires appearing in them. He also mocks Seiken for having no weapon since Lazuli still has it, but Seiken's eyes glow red and he says with much darker tone.

"You created those dolls to remind me of my failure and my pride, something that I will not forgive. You think that just because your thing took my sword that I have no weapon and that I can't fight you back, especially with these injuries. You are too naïve."

Seiken's Boosted Gear Variant appears and a gold light emanates from it as he chants.

""O Gaius, Judas, Erebus and the scarred brother Cain. I ask you to obey my orders…In the name of this Heretic living within this blade… I hereby unleash your power!"

A dark vortex appears to Seiken's side as he reaches into it and pulls out Dark Durandal with black chains attached to it, which he promptly shatters and wields it while gaining a dark aura around his body. The man is surprised by this because that potion should still be in effect, but Seiken smiles and tells him.

"If you wanted revenge on somebody, then you shouldn't have picked a Son of the Red Dragon Emperor. We tend to prove your kind wrong."

He holds his new sword forward, but then the man still charges his magic and prepares to battle with Seiken to exact his revenge.


	97. Chapter 97

CH.81 Adulthood

Rias is fighting with Kai, ignorant to his true identity and he has the speed advantage over her and her magic keeps missing. Kai then summons a monochrome Boosted Gear variant with a black gem and white base and holds his sword in it. Rias notices the variant, despite her limited knowledge seeing only Ezrah use his. She wonders about this being the intelligent and observing person she is. Kai continually attacks her but he isn't using his magic and Rias just dodges his erratic slashes but senses no violence or ill intent in his actions. He just slashes without any pattern or strategy, almost as if he's just trying to scare her.

Dante and Ezrah seem to understand the situation given what they do know, especially Dante being from the future. Rias then stops moving all together but her face is cut a little by the blade. The blade is stopped in place by the user's hand and Rias just looks at his helmeted face. Rias simply stands still and says to the person she doesn't know is her son with a slight smile on her face.

"You could take my head right now, but for reason you won't. Why is that exactly?"

Kai won't speak to his mother, but he looks past her and spots Issei and Shuri heading towards the area with the intent of helping Ezrha, not knowing he is on his way back to the residence with Raynare. Issei spots Kai immediately and encourages Rias to get away from him. However, Kai does get aggressive at seeing Issei and pulls back his sword then performs his dark dive technique and goes past Rias with it. Curious, Rias begins following Kai and Issei summons his Boosted Gear to fight. As soon as Kai emerges from his dive, Issei already has a counter and punches him in the face and shatters his helmet, revealing his face once more. Because of his hair and eyes, Rias doesn't immediately recognize him, but then Issei gets next to her and reveals it.

"Don't ask why yet, but that guy is our son, Kairyu. The one I told you about."

Rias looks more concerned and then sees the familiarity in his face. Kai is recovering from his punch and Issei gives a base explanation of what happened to him. Shuri joins the fray and Kai is outnumbered, but Rias is far from pleased considering that someone has tampered with her son's mind. Knowing he is outnumbered and outmatched, Kai backs away into a star circle and leaves the area. Issei is also frustrated because Kai always just leaves before he can talk to him. Issei wants to get Kai back home again. Rias then asks a favor of Issei.

"Issei, where is my older self at this moment?"

Issei thinks for a moment, but Shuri buts in by offering to take Rias to her future office. She's been there before while hanging out with Giras or asking her step mother for an occasional favor. But before they can go, Rias needs a change of clothes. Shuri gives her a quick outfit from a store on the way of a simply white shirt with a yellow jacket, and a blue pair of pants. Of course, she looks good in just about anything she wears. Rias insists that she is going to just to talk to her elder self about the issue.

Her office is actually located in a modest building that isn't any bigger than most other buildings in the city, but the entrance is a different story. The entrance is like a typical Japanese old building with a paper screen window near the entrance, old wooden finish for the floor, and cherry blossoms painted across the walls. A woman dressed nicely is sitting at a desk and notices Rias immediately then looks confused and states.

"Lady Gremory, I thought you were in your office."

Rias has an idea where the office is and replies.

"I stepped out for minute, but didn't tell you. Please go back to your job."

The lady at the desk nods and continues her work. Rias' office is located in middle section of the building and her door has a "eating lunch" sign on it. Without much thought, Rias immediately opens the door to her future self's office and sees her older self looking out the window with an uneasy look on her face. Normally, she would be a little jarred or nervous about meeting her older self, but something needs to be said to her older self. **Rias** turns around in her chair upon hearing her door open. Rather than get into anything about the future, Rias immediately gets into the topic of Kairyu. She walks up to her desk and puts her hand on it while having clear demand in her eyes and asking.

"Why aren't you out there trying to help our son?"

Upon seeing this, Issei is curious about Rias being so emotional given her rational nature, especially towards someone she hasn't met. Her older self simply sits in her chair and answers with a plain expression.

"I can't do anything against Pleiades now. My hands are tied."

Rias only knows little about Pleiades from what she was told, but it doesn't matter to her in this matter and she claims.

"Is this what I turn into? A woman who is so afraid of a fake leader that she can't even lend her own hand to help her own child, is who I am destined to become?"

 **Rias** lowers her head and opens her desk to search for something. She pulls out a photo album that she keeps in her office and shows it to her younger self. The elder Rias then explains while her younger self looks through photos of herself in the future looking very happy with her children as she is depicted with her growing family in each one.

"I have an obligation to all my children, not just Kairyu. He is my precious son, and I love him with all my heart, but don't forget that I have three other children."

She stands up, looks out the window, and continues.

"The girl who appeared inside MY house is an agent for Pleiades. She doesn't come off as threatening, and she most likely isn't for the time. While I put on a calm expression, I was actually afraid of this woman. She got into the place where my children live without problems, is powerful, and she could use this to threaten them without me knowing. I can't start a conflict with Pleiades knowing this danger."

Rias calms down upon hearing this and begins thinking more rationally about the situation, but it doesn't make her feel better. But, her older self turns her expression to a sad one and further asks.

"But how would you understand how I feel?"

Rias is about to say something in response, but her older self declines it before hearing while saying.

"The answer you'll give is going to be wrong. You could never understand the true feelings of knowing your child, a life you carried inside your body, is afraid, guilt ridden, and is possibly in danger. I carried Kai in my arms after I pushed him outside my body and the bonding I shared with him when he was only capable of drinking milk from my breasts. Kairyu is my only son, but I hope to have more later. Being a mother is the most important thing in my life, but I have a duty to my house and my children. I have to look strong for their sake."

The younger Rias understands the sentiment, but her older self is right. Issei hears this to and realizes that he has a very shallow understanding of what being means. **Rias** ponders about what to do and it is clear that she is having a very hard time trying to figure out what to do. Things appear to be fine, but it is getting dark now and Rias receives a call via magic circle from her husband and answers it.

"What is it, Issei? Do you need….(shocked) what!?...Are you being truthful because if…"

She looks stunned and ends the conversation with a furious look on her face as she readies to go home and it is apparent that her younger self must see this. Issei is getting nervous because he thinks that he screwed up. Rias looks at him with distrustful eyes and asks.

"What did you do, Issei?"

Issei immediately defends himself by saying.

"I don't know. I won't really get it for another thirty years, so don't blame me yet."

Rias and Issei follow suit and warp to the residence with a circle.

(The following scene takes place after everything else including everyone returning home)

Upon returning back to the residence, the first thing that Issei and Rias see is all of the adult women are confronting Issei while Le Fay is holding a crying Balin in her arms. He is scared of all the yelling and being two doesn't help the confrontation. After some more yelling, **Rias** convinces the others to back down and confronts **Issei** about the situation. The children aren't around thanks to Issei's parents, and the older ones are in their rooms after a long day. He has revealed to everyone that he has a son with Le Fay, and that he did in fact sleep with her to make him. She simply asks through her anger.

"What are you going to do about this?"

 **Issei** looks at Le Fay and tells the girls in an honest tone.

"I'm not proud of what happened, but I have a responsibility to own up to. I can't leave this as is, so I'm going to let Le Fay live here, add another addition to the house, and let Balin grow up with his siblings. I'm also going to publicly announce everything, and I'm going marry Le Fay so that she won't have to deal with any harassment from anyone."

 **Rias** sighs and leaves without another word. There shouldn't be another word at this point because what else is there left to say. **Asia** and Rossweisse appear the most hurt because of their sad expressions, **Xenovia** and Ravel look the most irritated, and the others either have mad or disappointed looks. Le Fay already explained what happened, but it doesn't appear to help at all. The others, except for Akeno, return to their halls. Issei and Rias both go into the room they are staying in.

Rias saw what happened and is having a difficult time expressing her feelings about it. Issei tries to apologize despite not having this happen for thirty years, but Rias dismisses it. She sighs a bit and tells him.

"You haven't done anything yet, and it would be wrong of me to treat you like you did."

Issei is a little relieved he isn't going to receive spankings for this, but he still feels remorse for this debacle, a bastard son, this is going to cause a stir in his popularity and probably his schedule as a side effect. Issei stands up and decides to check on his future wives to make sure they're okay, something his adult self should do.

Naturally, most of the girls are upset about the news, including **Asia** , but they all admit that he didn't do it to hurt anyone and the fact he was drunk and in less control helps his case. He manages to quell the anger of most of the girls, except for **Rias** and Akeno since he can't find her, and Rossweisse has disappeared as well….except he didn't check the kitchen pantry where his adult self is with Akeno and Rossweisse. Rossweisse was the only one who wasn't too angry to pass up a few hours and Akeno didn't give up her plans either. It also doesn't help that they locked the door for privacy.

While this is going on, Rias decides to look around the residence to become more acquainted with her future home and get her mind off Kai. Issei is still looking around himself to apologize to all the girls in some way. Rias then passes by a door in her own hallway that has a seal on it, and she gets curious about it seeing that it is the Gremory symbol on it. She opens the door because she can dispel the seal herself and opens the door to see someone she hasn't met yet, Giras. Giras is sitting on her bed wearing a bathrobe after getting out of her shower. She also has Katherine out of her room for the moment and is talking with her about the situation, and Katherine simply gives her own input.

"If things are this bad, then just kill that Pleiades woman. Hell, let me out of here, and I'll do it."

Giras denies it by rebuking the obvious.

"We can't attack Pleiades yet. We don't know how powerful she is, and I rather not risk our lives on a variable like that."

Katherine shrugs this, but Rias interferes and makes her presence known by agreeing with Giras.

"She's right, attacking this Pleiades would be disastrous without knowing what she could do."

Giras turns and instantly recognizes her mother, but doesn't know of it being her younger self. Katherine is dismissed back into her room as the two ladies decide to get acquainted. Rias is excited a little and remarks.

"So, you're my eldest child, the Giras I've heard quite a bit about."

Giras sits up and greets her mother's younger self upon realizing this is who she is seeing. She politely bows and greets her.

"Yes, I am the eldest child of my father, The Red Dragon Emperor, and you're eldest daughter, Mother."

The two engage in some small talk for a minute, and then Rias asks about Giras' covered eye, and Giras shows her the scar as well as her useless eye, something that Rias finds a bit gruesome upon hearing the story about. She knew about Saya's betrayal from Issei, but didn't know the extent of the brutality, something that Giras shares with her.

Giras then further explains that she doesn't want to fight Pleiades at all, but doesn't want to tell her siblings yet. Rias asks why on this matter and her daughter explain.

"Fighting with Pleiades is difficult enough without knowing her powers. But she could send Saya or Kai to fight me, and I don't want to hurt them. She could even use them against me, and I don't want to risk that."

Rias definitely sees the reasoning in that considering she couldn't bear to fight Kai knowing who he is. Giras also feels horrible for letting things escalate without telling her mother, but admits to something she dislikes.

"But at the same time, I knew my mother wouldn't be reliable in this matter."

Rias looks at her daughter with concern and asks.

"What do you mean, I wouldn't be reliable?"

Giras looks at Rias with an unusual cold stare and states.

"My mother, as smart and strong as she is, has that title of the current head of the house of Gremory and she hasn't had any time to help us. When Saya betrayed us, she did nothing, when my siblings were kidnapped, she was one who stayed behind, and I know that she has responsibilities, but I'm the one who takes initiative. I'm the one who does what needs to be done."

Giras grips her hand into a fist and questions something.

"If that's the case, then why am I obeying her when I'm the one who's taken action during this entire debacle."

Rias stands up and gives a stern look while telling her.

"Because you listen to your mother, Giras Gremory."

Giras calms down after getting a little excited because she is just frustrated with the current situation. She sits back down and is reminded that she does in fact love her mother. But this leaves another troubling reminder to her, she hasn't seen Ezrah's situation with his mother yet, and she needs to see it for herself.


	98. Chapter 98

Ch.82 Embracing The Chaos

Seiken and his opponent, the last remaining member of the cult, are engaging in a battle of hellfire vs the Dark Durandal. The man is shooting black and crimson fire from his palms while Seiken dodges with ease while the dark aura around his body increases in strength. He then cuts the man's arm causing him to bleed a little and he backs off. Seiken holds his sword in a more threatening manner and tells the man.

"I hope you realize that I don't plan on letting you out of here alive."

The man becomes mad because Seiken clearly has no respect for him and his mannerisms show it. But he is still determined to kill the Blue Dragon. Elsewhere in the arena area, Saya is keeping her guard up as she knows the enemies are nearby. She has both swords unsheathed and waits for a sound. Then a metallic sound is heard as she looks up and sees hooks attached to chains fall closer but stop at a nice distance up. She equips her variant as a means of ending this fight quickly to stop Seiken from completing the mission as a light flashes. Then, a soft voice is heard talking to her.

"So you're the original…I can't say that I'm happy to meet you."

Saya didn't get a good look at Lapis so she is wondering what she means by that. She then hears the sound of air being sliced and looks up to see a sword hurling towards her while spinning so she jumps out of the way to dodge. After this, a red streak is seen descending fast as it crashes into the ground away from the sword and then stands to reveal Lapis. Saya groans a little upon seeing Lapis' face as she comments.

"I haven't seen that look in a while."

Lapis' identical face to Saya's original look reminds her of why she changed her appearance. Lapis touches her own face and comments with a rather sad look.

"I'm just a copy of you that was made when you and your brother attacked the leader. That's all I am."

Saya readies her swords and replies.

"If that's how you feel, then let me kill you so I don't have to look at that face anymore."

Lapis then pulls a disappearing act as she summons a number of crystals that pop up through the floor and they are a dark blue making it difficult to find her as she asks Saya.

"Why do you hate this face? It is identical to yours besides my hair being longer."

Saya doesn't justify her dislike of her previous look but instead states.

"No, I'm not going to indulge you. After all, you're more like a mirror of the person I abandoned, a shadow that was made in hope of slowing my brother down, but instead you have to face me."

Lapis appears from a crystal and Saya blocks a slash from the large crystal sword that her doppelganger wields. Saya then uses her Excalibur Treachery to freeze part of Lapis' blade which gives her an opportunity the opportunity to break the sword in half as Lapis drops the hilt and retreats back into hiding. Once more, Lapis attempts mind games on Saya.

"I may be a mirror of your former self, but I still understand your feelings. You feel as if your life had little meaning to those who said they cherished you, that you're only worth was existing as a hybrid of angel and devil, and a thing that signifies their long sought ideal peace."

Saya plunges her Excalibur in the ground and freezes the floor which stops Lapis in place as her legs are frozen to the floor up to the shins. Saya can sense where she is because of the ice cracking and now has bloodlust in her eyes as she approaches Lapis with devilish intent. Feeling more desperate, Lapis rips the skin off of her legs to retreat into the crystals again but this leaves a trail of blood. Saya can tell that Lapis is up to something in a desperate attempt to kill her, so she decides to play the mind games to.

"Hehehe, so this is what my fake is supposed to be like? I guess you were planning using these pathetic tactics against Seiken if he'd manage to kill your partner. Telling him these ramblings of an empty doll who can only feel pleasure from the suffering of others, is something so funny that I can't help but laugh at."

Lapis is now getting mad as she is planning something but has to keep in mind her emotions.

"The last time I encountered your kind, she told Shuri that she enjoyed the suffering of others, but how sad is that…pleasure comes in many forms from being happy, being in love, indulging in hobbies, or even just a good dinner with good people, but those things are reserved for people, not mewling little hellions like you."

Lapis is now mad as she emerges from a crystal with a hook with a deranged smile as she declares.

"I'll gain immense pleasure from torturing you!"

Saya smiles and says.

"Simple creature, simple tactics…"

Saya then does something she didn't want, she uses her variant to create a small holy light ball in her hand as she dodges Lapis and smacks her in the face with it causing her to fall to the ground and writhe in pain. This proves to Saya that all those demonic enhancements gained through sacrificing made Lapis into a devil of some kind. Lapis gets on her knees to try to stand up, but Saya intends to finish it as she runs up to Lapis, grabs her by the face and slams her repeatedly into a crystal by the back of her head and then slams her face into the ice and holds her there for a second. Then, she picks Lapis back up, slams her into a crystal by her back, and then unsheathes her Muramasa blade to slash Lapis' throat cutting her neck open and finishes by upper cutting her into a hook which impales her through the chest finally killing her. Even though Lapis is very dead, Saya tells her.

"Don't ever pretend to know how much I love my brother, you lowlife."

Saya shrugs off her win and needs to get back to find Seiken before he kills the man they're after. However, Saya forgot that she is dealing with two opponents and not one as she hears the chain rattling again and turns to see that Lapis' corpse is missing and the sound of flesh being torn and drops of blood rain from the ceiling. Saya is then ready for another sphere of light to swiftly kill Lazuli but as she raises her arms to shoot it, a sharp metallic object shoots at her and pins her hand against the floor which hurts greatly as her Variant is pinned to the floor and she drops her Muramasa blade. Upon looking at the object, she realizes that it's Seiken's precious katana. She then hears a very sadistic voice announcing.

"Dragon Trigger!"

Saya's eyes widen as she looks up and sees a blue light in the air and another object falls next to her, a very wet and smelly object. She turns her head and sees mutilated remains of someone but it's indistinguishable from anything because of the mutilation. Saya then tries to get up but the sword has her pinned down good and she begins becoming afraid as voices race in her head.

"How could a devil like you have such a beautiful angel wing?"

"You made us believe you were a good nun."

"Deceiver!"

"Filth!"

Saya begins panicking from remembering these voices and then she even lets out her wings from the memories of what happened. She then sees a horrifying sight as wings can be heard flapping and a person is floating above her wearing Seiken's scale mail but this armor has a red vein-like pattern running across the blue and has blood dripping from the mouth. Something she has only seen nightmares of is approaching her with clear killing intent.

Elsewhere, Seiken is fighting the master of the area and the latter seems to be getting the upper hand as he lands a blow that blasts Seiken through the abdomen and causes him to cough blood. The man laughs sadistically as he blasts Seiken with more fireballs and pushes him back further and further to the wall seemingly burning him to a crisp but then Seiken looks at the man and smiles with an uneasy smile which causes the man to go mad.

"Stop smiling at me!"

Apparently, this has been going on the whole time and the real Seiken is standing back as he thinks.

" _So, my new sword can cast illusions and curses. That man must think he's killing me right now with that sick attitude of his."_

Seiken approaches the man and proceeds to cut off his hands and puts an end to his attacks for good and dispels the illusion. The man has his hair disheveled at this point and looks at Seiken with absolute terror with the loss of his hands. The man becomes angry because Seiken intends to finish him now and he asks.

"Will killing me bring you joy? Will killing that some remnant of a dead group bring you satisfaction?"

Seiken puts his sword on his back and answers.

"The killing, no, no satisfaction, but everything leading up to it, has been a joy. You may start screaming now if you like."

Seiken cracks his knuckles and finishes him off with his bare hands as blood spurts on Seiken's face as the blue dragon kills the final member of the cult in such a horrific way it can't be described by words.

Saya's fight isn't going well at this point since her new foe is now mocking her by just floating there with a slight snarl. Saya's memories from being assaulted years ago are coming back to her from being pinned down. Then…she shouts something she hasn't said since that day.

"Mom…help me…please…"

Saya starts crying from remembering that horrible day. She then begins panicking as she lifts her impaled hand and despite the pain, she pulls the sword out and removes it from her hand and feels ashamed of her behavior. She looks at this dragon with hate and asks.

"Where did you come from?"

The dragon releases the helm and reveals Lazuli's face and Saya is surprised by this as she asks.

"When can a doll use Dragon Trigger?"

Lazuli smiles and licks her lips with satisfaction as she explains.

"When more dragon genetics are introduced into my body."

Saya looks at the mutilated remains and gets it.

"You ate that thing's corpse."

Lazuli looks at the hooks and responds.

"Indeed, but you sure did a number on my sister."

Saya is disgusted by this act and she asks.

"Do you have no shame?"

Lazuli finds this funny and tells the hybrid.

"Shame? Now that is charming hypocrisy if I've ever heard it. What about betraying all those who cared about you? What about all the people you killed? I ate Lapis because she never meant anything to me except for her power and now that belongs to me. But you, you feel so stupidly stubborn about your true nature that you suppress your true abilities. But since I don't, I'm at peace with who I am."

Saya looks at her bleeding variant and smiles now while telling Lazuli.

"You think that's what it'll take to beat me? Just because you think cannibalizing a fake sister makes you some sort of god, you believe you can defeat what took centuries to create?"

Saya holds up her variant as her eyes glow gold for a moment and she exclaims with a smile.

"Stupid creature….(Shouts) Dragon Trigger!"

Saya's variant heals up and her variant gives a gold glow as her two wings stand despite the damage to her angel wing as her transformation is different. He body is glows white and black as her legs gain black armor the resembles that of devilish dragon with jagged nails and spikes, her arms gain white armor of more regal design with a straight bladed design and a mosaic pattern across her arms, her chest gains armor with white and black lines that alternate creating one half-black with white finish, and one-half white with black finish, her helm has a black jagged jaw with sharp fangs and her upper head has a regal design with gold trim with white base, but her distinct feature is that instead of dragon wings, both wings resonate with feathers as they both take an angelic design, except her damaged angel wing which shows in the damage on her armor. Her armor is also slim like Seiken's but less so because of the magical power it gives off. She looks at Lazuli and says.

"This is my true abilities. I will do anything to stop this mission, even go this far."

Saya picks up her dropped Muramasa and the holds her sword in a cross formation and declares.

"I'll even use these disgusting angel powers I was born with!"

Lazuli takes Seiken's sword again and dual wields the swords she now holds and attacks Saya, but the latter blocks with her cross held swords and pushes Lazuli back. Lazuli then summons her great speed and tries to attack Saya from behind, but Saya outsmarts her by sheathing a sword and slams her hand on the ground to summon a pillar of holy light that surrounds her body and blows Lazuli away while burning her. Lazuli has the control of a beast in rage at this point as Saya readies to destroy her.

Saya and Lazuli then engage in another series of slashes and blocks that ends with the former attacking and knocking Lazuli through a few of Lapis' crystals and gets her angry and Saya adds insult to injury by sheathing her Muramasa blade and begins a praying-like motion and chants.

"O'holy mother, Mary, grant thy sinner a most merciful end and forgive thy faults in a loving embrace."

An image of a beautiful angel appears behind Saya and opens her arms as twelve wings appear behind her and flutter as Saya calls out.

"Akashic Light!"

A ripple opens in space above Lazuli and streaks of holy light stream from it ripping holes in her armor and run her through while burning her flesh and tears a hole through the floor as the light retracts into the opening and it disappears. Lazuli crawls on the ground from the pain as she is in disbelief about that knowing what it was as she asks.

"How?...That was…seraph level magic…"

Saya simply tells the doll.

"I learned all the seraph abilities so I could properly counter them."

Lazuli attempts to get away, but Saya steps in front of her while saying.

"NO no no no no no no, you can't be left alone."

Saya stands in front of Lazuli and the doll can't help be awestruck by the majesty of Saya's scale mail. Saya has cold intentions behind her look as she tells Lazuli.

"You tricked my brother and used his good intentions against him and then you laughed at the misery of victims that you sacrificed. As a disciple of Pleiades, I hereby sentence you to death."

Saya gathers more light into her palm and covers her hand with it as she grabs Lazuli by the helm, lifts her up by the head, and shoots a beam of light through Lazuli's head causing her body to go limp instantly as Saya tosses the body aside and insults her dead foe.

"At peace with who you are? Heh, then clearly your peace wasn't good enough."

Saya undoes her armor and keeps her variant out for healing, but she grips it with her other hand and thinks.

" _Damn it, even now I still need HER powers to do my dirty work."_

Saya runs out of the room after taking Seiken's sword back and re enters the hallway and sees Seiken almost immediately as she notices his face has blood on it. He still has his Dark Durandal out. She approaches him with concern while handing his katana back and asks with her worry.

"Seiken, are okay? You're covered in blood."

Seiken takes his sword back, nods, and replies.

"Yeah, I just finished off the last member."

Saya's eyes go blank as she mutters.

"No…."

Seiken hears this and asks.

"What?"

Saya clenches her hand into a fist and attempts to attack Seiken but he dodges this. He is baffled by this and asks her.

"Saya, what is this? I thought you came to help me."

Saya unsheathes her swords again and replies with a serious look.

"No, I came to stop you from completing the mission."

Seiken wonders about that so he asks with equal seriousness.

"Stop me from what? Putting an end to this cult for good, the cult that ruined so many lives including Yasuko's, is that what you want to stop?"

Saya holds her swords and replies.

"Of course not, I hate them just as much as you do. You know that Yasuko and I are really good friends, but I couldn't let you complete the mission."

Seiken keeps her Durandal on his back and readies to unsheathe his sword when a voice calls out.

"BOOST!"

The potion has completely worn off as Seiken moves with lightning speed to get distance from Saya and tells her.

"I don't care what you're getting at. I did what I needed to do."

Saya is more visibly mad as she declares.

"Seiken, I'm not letting you go back to Michael with a mission report. I'm taking you to Pleiades to get your head straight."

Seiken holds his katana in hand as Saya freezes the floor like against Lapis, but Seiken jumps out of the way to dodge. He then dashes up to her and hits her in face by kicking her. He then pulls out his Dark Durandal and clashes with Saya's two swords, but his Dark blade begins doing something unusual, it glows red as does the Muramasa blade and he can hear the sounds of moaning, like that of the dead. He backs off and he looks at his dark weapon while he seems to be learning something. He is mortified to learn the secret of her sword.

"That sword steals souls…"

Saya holds her Muramasa and exclaims.

"Yeah, it does, and I'll use to imprison all those angels and their followers."

Horrified, Seiken asks her.

"Saya…is Griselda's soul in there?"

Saya looks at her weapon and answers.

"Yes, I took her soul when I killed her."

Seiken grits his teeth and utters.

"You'd go that far…disgusting."

Saya readies for another attack, but something unexpected happens, she feels a sharp pain through her abdomen and coughs up some blood. She looks down and sees a familiar blue and gold blade as she turns around to see Xenovia standing behind her with an enraged look of killing intent. She pulls out her sword and Saya turns around to block but she is slashed across the chest by Xenovia with her Durandal and Saya falls down to the ground. Xenovia's rage is very much the result of what she just heard as she attempts a killing strike that Saya blocks with Xenovia demanding.

"It was you; you took Camilla's legs and left her to die."

Saya's is using whatever strength she has to keep the blade away and replies.

"No, she attacked me and I…"

Xenovia isn't hearing it as she is looking for retribution as she ignores Saya's defenses. Saya manages to stand up to heal but she needs to block Xenovia's attacks, so she defends with her Excalibur Treachery while attempting to use her healing magic on herself, but because of her divided attention, Xenovia takes advantage of this as she attacks, knock away Saya's one guard, and then proceeds to attack and sever Saya's right arm completely and she loses her Excalibur Treachery. Saya stops the healing process as she holds the area where she lost her arm and falls to the ground. Xenovia attempts another killing blow to Saya's head, but is stopped by Seiken with his Dark Durandal and he shouts at her.

"Mom, calm down!"

Saya begins breathing heavier and she falls back the ground with her vision going blurry as she is losing a lot of blood. She is experiencing a very similar occurrence like when Camilla lost her legs. Xenovia gets a hold of herself but is beyond furious at Saya for what she has done. She looks at Seiken and tells him.

"(Deep Breath) we're taking her to Nero Angelo headquarters. She needs to answer for what she's done."

Seiken agrees and they ready to take Saya with them, but as they attempt to do this, the ground begin splitting open below their feet with them both falling into a ravine, but Seiken grabs the ledge and grabs Xenovia's hand as she almost falls. Saya is still on the ground just fine and someone races towards her, Anna, and she picks Saya up along with her swords and tells her.

"You should have brought me with you."

She then opens up a circle and leaves with a barely conscious Saya. Seiken and Xenovia get back up and are both mad about this. They calm down with Seiken admitting that he should have done something, but Xenovia tells him.

"No, you kept your head and I lost mine. This isn't your fault, Seiken. We both didn't do what we should have. I just can't forgive Saya for what she's done and I think she needs to pay."

Uneasy about this, Seiken wishes to say something but he gets a message from his variant with Yamato telling him.

"Seiken, we've got a message from Killer Queen. I think your sister wanted to tell you something."

Seiken hears the message from Shiroka about Kurone. Knowing that it is serious, he plans with his mom.

"Go meet up with Lakshimi to tell her what happened. I'll go and stop Kurone from the same mistake you almost did."

The two nod and go their separate ways for the time being before returning to the residence to find the drama.

 **The next chapter will be the final of the Crazy Town Arc and remember that this one does take place at the same time as Justice so that's where Seiken is going.**


	99. Chapter 99

Ch.83 The Unseen Kindness

 **Note- This a special chapter seeing that I want the one hundredth update of this story to be the final entry into the Crazy Town Arc to give it a more special feel. In the meantime, a special chapter will be dedicated to one character I want to develop a little more.**

 **Pleiades Palace**

After being brought back by Anna, Saya is immediately transported to a medical area to get treatment for her wounds. Pleiades immediately hears about this from her vassals and rushes to see her disciple. Saya is placed on a bed while a group of medical doctors remove her clothes to immediately perform procedures on her missing arm, hole in her stomach, and slash wound across her chest while immediately providing pain killers and putting a breathing mask on her. Pleiades rushes into the room with concern on her face behind her mask as a doctor tells her.

"Lady Pleiades, we cannot have you in here right now. Saya is in critical condition from her blood loss and her ribcage has been worsened by her wounds."

Pleiades nods and walks outside the room but watches through a two—way mirror while she sits and watches with worry while Saya's wounds are being treated. However, while operating, a doctor notices something on Saya's body that nobody in the group knows about, except for Pleiades herself. Saya has a scar, a bad one, on her left side. Saya slips into shock again so the doctors put her under some anesthetics to let her rest while they operate. Despite being medically asleep, Saya dreams about the day she got this scar.

 **Two Years Ago**

This took place not long before Saya betrayed everyone and was one of her last missions before leaving. Saya is in her room working on her homework when she hears a knock on her door. Saya asks with a slightly distrustful tone.

"Who is it?"

The person speaking is none other than her grandmother on her father's side as she says.

"I brought you something to snack on for your homework, Dear."

Saya welcomes her grandmother in as she is brought a glass of soda with a grilled ham and cheese sandwich on seed bread. Saya gladly takes it from her grandmother and thanks her.

"Thanks a lot, grandmother. I love your cooking."

Once more, the idea of being called grandmother brings a sparkle to Mrs. Hyoudou's eyes. But she gets to her other point with a smile.

"Oh, you're grandpa Touji is here to see you, Shime, and new baby Ai."

Saya's smile turns to a frown as she takes the tray and sits back at her table to do her homework as she sarcastically answers.

"Oh joy."

Mrs. Hyoudou is a little mad at Saya for this response as she tells her.

"Saya, your grandpa Touji came all this way to see you and your siblings. I think you could spare a few minutes to talk to him."

Saya ignores her grandmother can continues working on her homework. She hates talking to her grandmother like that, but she doesn't anything to do with the Shidou family at this point. But, her plans to do so are put into trouble with the new mission that needs to happen.

In her room, Irina is being contacted by Michael, who has a new mission for her.

"Irina, I need you to look into a possible victim from the cult. Our resources in a small town in Italy are telling us of a person who claims that he was nearly sacrificed. We need to get his information for possible survivors and there may be enemies around. The town itself is modestly small, but the area surrounding it is difficult on foot since it's covered by snow and forest, and there's a blizzard going on. You should also bring an ally with you as the mission could potentially be dangerous for one person because we don't know if he is dangerous. You'll recognize him because he has a scar on his neck that resembles a goat."

Irina nods with a sparkle in her eye as she replies.

"Yes, Oh Lord Michael, I will see it done for you. But who shall I bring with me?"

Michael questions that as well.

"Well, Seiken and Shiroka are on a mission together, and Camilla is on leave for a few days, so I think Saya should be the only real choice."

Irina doesn't really know how to respond as she sadly says.

"But, Lord Michael….Saya hates me."

Michael sighs a bit but reminds her.

"Yes, but she also hates that cult. So maybe she'll help you this time. Just explain to her the situation."

Irina nods and this ends the talk. After this, Irina sighs and decides to talk to Saya. She walks up to her daughter's door and knocks on it while Saya asks.

"Who is it?"

Irina takes a deep breath as she says.

"Saya, it's your mother."

No response, something Irina kind of expected. She knocks again and says in a more worried tone.

"Saya, please listen to me."

Once again, no answer, so Irina knocks harder and says in a louder tone.

"Saya, I need your help with a mission and you're the only one I can ask for help right now."

Saya still ignores the plea. Irina doesn't know what else she can say, but that's when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Xenovia standing behind her. Xenovia has seen how patient Irina has been with Saya at this point and simply tells her longtime friend.

"I'll talk to her."

Xenovia steps up and knocks while asking.

"Saya, may I speak to you?"

After a few seconds, Saya actually speaks this time as she replies.

"Okay, but just you."

Xenovia enters the room while Irina waits with anticipation for what happens next. In her room, Saya sits in a chair and turns to face Xenovia while asking in a tired tone.

"What do want, Xenovia? Are going to convince me to listen to Irina? Or are you just here to lecture me?"

Xenovia shakes her head and simply tells her.

"I can tell you who to love or who to hate. That's up to you. I'm just here to tell you that right now you have two real options here."

Saya gives off a feeling of uncaring as Xenovia tells her.

"You can either ignore your mother and not to help her or you can help her, but if you ignore her right now, then you're just doing what you hate her for, ignoring a loved when they need the most."

Saya's eyes widen at this line from Xenovia, who simply leaves. After some minutes of waiting, Saya opens her door and is now wearing the exorcist armor with a cloak and asks with an annoyed look.

"What's the mission?"

Irina smiles with delight to have her daughter's help once again. So they immediately board a plane to get the location in Italy with both of them wearing matching outfits but their cloaks had to outfit with a fur lining to be warmer for the cold weather. They could have left by magic circle, but Irina insisted on traveling in a longer method to spend more time with Saya. The ride itself is awkward with Irina trying at various points to start a conversation, but is brushed off at all times from Saya either reading a book or watching the in flight movie. Irina did kind of expect this but wishes that her daughter would at least talk to her. She would talk about Ai and Shime, but Saya spends so much time with them during her free time, there is almost nothing to talk about. With only an hour of flight left, Irina tries to break the ice by remembering.

"I can't help but think back to the time when me and Xenovia went to Kuoh on a mission from the church. That was the time when I meet your father after years of being apart."

Saya looks at her mother and replies rather coldly.

"Oh, you mean the time you and Xenovia treated Asia like a witch, injured father, and would have failed if not for him and the others? Yeah, you were SO competent back then as well."

Irina simply turns her head after this because there is no pleasing her, but Irina asks her anyway.

"What would have done if you were in my shoes?"

Saya looks more irritated and states.

"I would have killed Xenovia for speaking to Asia like that, destroyed those swords, and left the church."

Irina is repulsed by this answer and reminds her.

"Hey, you love Xenovia, so I don't think you should be saying things like that about her."

Saya simply waves this off and retorts.

"That's because she got her head on straight and became a devil. You decided to stay on as Michael's patsy."

Irina decides to stop it here because she won't get closer to breaking Saya's stubborn wall. They land not long after and arrive in a city where they need to get to the location on foot because of transportation being out because of a blizzard.

 **Italy**

The city they are in is a spot that many people vacation in so Irina suggests as they get off the plane.

"Saya, why don't we see some of the city before we…"

Saya simply walks past her and says.

"Let's get this over with as soon as possible."

Saya continues walking away from the boarding area as Irina starts following her. The city is cloaked in snow as a blizzard begins rolling in and the airport announces delays because of it. Irina, being a concerned mother, tells Saya.

"We should wait a while until the blizzard clears. I don't want to see you get sick, Saya."

Saya looks out the windows and sees the blizzard, but she stubbornly says.

"We had our cloaks get a fur lining for a reason, so let's go."

Irina simply follows her stubborn daughter because of the fear that maybe something can hurt her after hearing Michael's warning. They walk into the city and head towards the forest area despite the weather being less than stellar right now. They simply enter the forest without any regard for what is forward. The fur in their cloaks does make it easier to handle the weather, but it is still very cold and their armor doesn't help much. They use their swords to get past any obstacles in their way. It takes some time, but they manage to get to the town they need to get to.

It is a small town that has one doctor clinic, one dentist office, a few restaurants, one supermarket, and a bunch of houses with a local sheriff. Saya rather likes this place because it doesn't remind her of the village as she wanders into the town. Irina catches up to her and mentions.

"We should ask the townspeople if they know a man with a goat-shaped scar on his body."

They do this and it doesn't take long for them to hear about the man with the goat-shaped scar because he is rather popular in the town because he is the town's doctor. Saya and Irina meet up at the doctor's clinic and the doctor, a friendly-looking man in a typical doctor outfit with a cute blonde nurse with long hair wearing glasses, both of them are, are currently looking at an elderly woman with the doctor telling her in a very kind way.

"Now remember, Mrs. Marino, you have to take it easy on the sweets. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

The nurse then escorts the elderly woman out as the two girls enter the office immediately. Irina approaches the man and explains why she and Saya are here. He listens and appears uneasy when they bring up the cult. He checks his building and there are no patients to list to him, but he asks them.

"Not her, meet me and my fiancé in my cabin in the woods. We'll talk more there."

Irina and Saya leave the clinic but have to wait a few hours for the doctor to wrap up his day because his patients need their check-ups. It is cold and they need warmth, so Irina suggests.

"Why don't we get some hot soup?"

Saya would like to say no, but she is hungry as her stomach growls a bit, so she agrees. They get soup and this time Irina doesn't talk to Saya while they eat at a diner. The soup is average, but filling and warm. They sit in this place and drink coffee to pass time for the hours to go by without actually talking to each other.

After this, they walk back into the woods and find the cabin where the doctor said it would be, but Saya actually asks.

"Do you think this guy is trustworthy? I don't recall the cult targeting men, especially adults like him."

Irina finds it odd as well and she replies.

"I think that's why Lord Michael said to bring a partner, just in case."

There is a wooden cabin just up ahead with a smoking chimney and a porch covered in white. It is good size and appears to be a big house rather than a cabin. But surely, this is the time for them to meet. They knock on the door and are greeted by the nurse from before, but she is wearing a red sweater with a black pair of pants as she greets the girls.

"Oh, we've been expecting you two."

The girls then notice the ring on her finger as they see that she is the fiancée that the doctor mentioned and this causes more distrust about his kindness. They enter the house, but Saya leaves because she wants to look around the cabin for suspicious stuff but says that she forgot something in town. Irina is escorted to a living room with a fireplace as the doctor sits and also wears a red sweater but has brown pants as he asks.

"So Michael sent you I assume?"

Irina nods and explains that she needs his information. He takes a deep sigh and explains what he remembers.

"That cult took me from my home, and killed my previous wife and daughter while I was forced to watch. They carved this scar into my body and I don't know what for. I was rescued some time later by a devil with a katana. I was so shocked that I couldn't get my life in order, but that's when I met my new love."

The nurse approaches the doctor and gives him a kiss as he finishes his explanation.

"I'm afraid I don't know much beyond that. I didn't even see any members because I was blindfolded. I'm just trying to pick up the fragments of my life and healing people is my calling."

Irina can understand that, but the doctor asks.

"So, do angels have healing magic? I'd be delighted to know."

Irina herself doesn't but she is developing one as she answers.

"All I know is painkilling ability, but it only works while I make direct contact with the injury."

The doctor doesn't say anything else about the topic but he does insist.

"Why don't you and the other young lady stay here for the night? The blizzard is only going to get worse tonight and I don't think you should be out there. I think there are wolves out there because I see blood occasionally out there and I worry."

Irina can't deny that but she knows that Saya will be back in a minute. She is now being escorted by the nurse down a hallway as she asks the nurse.

"So has he seemed suspicious at all?"

The woman can't think of anything so she replies.

"No not really. I've known him for a while too, so I'd notice."

Irina can't imagine the horror he went through Irina now stands at a doorway and sees a comfortable guest room with a huge bed.

Elsewhere, Saya finds another cabin, but this one has smashed windows and dark rooms. She takes a deep breath and walks inside. Inside this cabin is a horrific sight as there is blood everywhere and a glyph is on the ground made of blood, a ritual took place here. She looks around and finds a photo on the ground and she finds something odd about it, a family of four lived here and she grits her teeth at this, but now she is sure that the good doctor is actually a demon summoner.

Irina can't wait to sit down a bit and rest. The woman then says.

"This is meant for multiple guests. My beloved prefers to be prepared for multiple guests at once. Then again…servants of Michael do make ostentatious guests."

Irina then looks back as the woman gives an uneasy smile as the woman rapidly moves her arms around Irina's back and she falls forward. The woman has a much more sinister air around her as she claims.

"I do hate it when he casually invites guests into our home."

She kneels down to see Irina's face. Irina can't move, which is mocked by the woman.

"What's the matter can't move? Well that's because I severed your spinal cord."

The woman holds her fingers in a knife-like gesture and mentions.

"I can use my ki to turn my fingers into a precise blade and I paralyzed you. I'm not letting Michael get in the way of my plans again, especially not after sending his hounds at us last time."

The woman grabs Irina by the arms and places her in the bed while stating.

"I'll deal with you as soon as my ritual is completed. I'm sure the demon I'm summoning would love to have a woman like you to pleasure itself with or just have a snack."

The woman closes Irina's eyes and puts on a fake smile to go back her fiancée. She convinces her fiancée to leave for a while to pick up some groceries for the cold weather, so he leaves immediately. She does this in order to get to Saya next. She intends to complete her ritual by tonight.

Saya is running back to the cabin to finish off the doctor and get the mission done with. She rushes back into the door and slams it open while yelling.

"Where are you!?"

She looks around with an angered look begins ripping the cabin apart to find any demonic activity. The woman comes back into the living room with a shocked face as she asks in a startled tone.

"What are doing!?"

Saya sees her and tells her.

"You need to get out of here. You're fiancée is psychotic family murderer."

The woman becomes shocked and immediately declines the notion.

"What!? What are you talking about? My beloved is a doctor. He saves countless lives each year."

Saya continues wrecking up the place with woman grabbing her swords as a way of disarming her and says.

"Keep these things away from my house and my fiancée. He isn't even here right now."

Saya stops it when hearing this and tells the woman.

"I'm not joking, I found cabin a little ways over there and the family was gone and blood is everywhere."

The woman appears to be afraid now and says.

"Oh my, we have to call the police then."

The woman goes for the phone, but the phone line has been cut causing her to become afraid. Saya grits her teeth and tells the woman.

"We have to get out of here. Where'd my teammate go?"

The woman answers that Irina was tired and went to bed. So Saya groans and asks where the room is. The woman then escorts her to the guest room. Saya enters the room as she is being followed by the woman. Saya then feels Irina's cloak on the ground as the woman mentions.

"I did think it was weird that she was wearing a skin-tight outfit in this weather. I guess this means you both are some kind of warrior or something."

Saya approaches the bed and sees her mother with her head turned as Irina can hear Saya's footsteps but can't see her. The woman smiles as her fingers begin glowing blue and she begins approaching Saya from behind. Saya then smells something, blood as turns around and the woman attempts a slice to Saya's throat, but she jumps out of the way as the woman misses, but she has good reflexes to turn and attempt another slash that Saya easily dodges by ducking and maneuvering as her foe begins slicing more with each attack causing damage into the cabin. Saya then grabs the woman's arm and says.

"That's enough!"

She punches the woman hard in the abdomen causing her to cough blood and Saya kicks her out the nearby window of room into the snow. Saya then sighs as she turns Irina's face to see that she's wide awake but paralyzed. Saya sighs a bit and asks with a slightly sad tone.

"It isn't fun being helpless is it?"

Saya then summons her variant and heals Irina's spine which she is thanked for.

"Thank you, Saya. She snuck up and attacked me."

Saya would berate her mother for this slip up, but she only recognized the threat after the woman revealed her powers and tells Irina about the cabin she found. Saya doesn't understand what happened, but Irina explains.

"That woman probably sacrificed those people to gain demonic powers. We don't see it often because humans don't generally receive power like that for very long."

Saya and Irina know that they must execute the woman before she can hurt anymore people. But they wonder why she followed a previous victim. Irina grabs her cloak and the two head outside. Since the woman still had Saya's swords when she was sent out the window, Saya has no weapon at the moment.

They head outside to find the cult member and kill her. Irina summons her sword, Excalibur Cherubim, and readies for the ensuing fight. The woman is standing right out the front door with blood dripping from her lip but she has a smile on and her glasses are missing now. She gets a good look at Irina and says.

"I do remember you, angel. I saw you that night with the blue haired devil who killed my master."

Irina isn't happy to hear this because it simply means that this woman must be plotting revenge, but she has to know.

"Why did you follow the doctor? Were you trying to rebuild your forces or were you just toying with him?"

The woman smiles and explains herself.

"I had to make sure he was prepared for my ritual. Most demons that I and the others summon tend to have a taste for young virgins, especially women. But the one I intend to summon has a different sort of appetite. It prefers men who've been tainted by desires. I wasn't sure that the good doctor had it in him, so I pretended to be in love with him to show his desires to me, several times just to be safe."

Irina is disgusted by this because this woman was toying with her victim. The woman also takes a more arrogant stance as she mentions.

"I also did more than simply gain a little power from my previous ritual…"

The woman snaps her fingers and three bear demons appear from the snow as they emerge so suddenly that the two have little time to react. Saya can't block the swipe that the bear demon strikes at her with which splits her side open and sends her crashing through the cabin and causing it to cave in with Irina immediately shouting with worry.

"Saya!?"

Irina gets angry and blocks the swipe as she plunges her sword into the ground and creates a pillar of white fire that engulfs two of the bears and incinerates them. The woman retreats with her remaining demon. Irina ignores this and runs over to the cabin as she flips through the rubble of the cabin to find her daughter as she throw debris, glass, and assorted pieces until she finds her daughter unconscious under some wood. She is a little relieved to see her daughter alive, but then she notices that Saya is bleeding a lot. Her side has been cut open really badly. Knowing that Saya needs help, Irina contacts Michael for backup immediately. She is told that Seiken and Shiroka are back from their mission and that they'll be there in four hours at minimum. But Saya needs help now. Irina picks her up and rips off a piece of Saya's cloak to cover the wound and lifts her up. Saya's expression shows that she is clearly in pain, so Irina carries her somewhere close. The only nearby shelter is the cabin Saya found a ways away.

While it does take a minute, Irina manages to get Saya inside of the cabin and sits her down near a wall where she continues to groan from the pain despite being asleep. Irina feels Saya's body under her cloak to check her temperature and she is cold under the warm clothing partly in due to the torn part of it exposing more of Saya's body. To help Irina uses her own cloak to cover Saya's body a bit more but still wears it to avoid getting cold herself. Irina then uncovers Saya's wound and places her hand on it as a small faint light emits from her hand as Saya's groans are replaced by a faintly peaceful look. Irina then gives Saya a small kiss to the head and tells her.

"I'm not letting you suffer this time. I'll be right next to you for as long as it takes."

Irina could leave to stop that cult member or to start a fire to get things warmer, but Saya needs her and she's doing what she really needs to do, be Saya's mother right now. It is here that she has thinks to herself something she's always thought despite Saya's cold attitude towards her.

" _Even if you hate me, I'll always love and cherish you, my dear child. Because you have my love now and forever, and I know that I'll always be there for you."_

Irina simply leans Saya's head to her shoulder and waits for the backup. As for the cult member, she is actually planning on leaving for town after gathering her demons. It took some time, but she tells her demons.

"We'll take over that town and use every man, woman, and child to build or forces and we'll take care of those two wenches."

As she makes her speech to them, the sound of slicing pierces the air as the bears stop moving completely. A few feet away, Seiken and Shiroka arrive wearing similar fur cloaks and Seiken has his variant out with his katana barely out of the sheath. The woman then orders.

"Kill them! There with those other two!"

The bears fail to respond and Seiken sheathes his sword completely as the sound of swishing echoes and the bears fall to pieces. The woman begins panicking a little and Shiroka runs up to catch her with the woman readying her finger blade, but Shiroka knows this coming from Irina's information as she slashes down and tears apart the woman's forearm causing her to fall backwards to the ground. Shiroka has her beat in not time so she simply captures her for information. The doctor was informed of this upon return, something he wasn't happy about but he continues working as a doctor. The woman was brought in and interrogated for info; she faced a painless execution some time later for cooperation. Because Saya was out of it so she doesn't know of the care she got from her mother. They returned to their strained relationship immediately after, but her wound was treated by Asia which left the scar on her side.

Despite their relationship turning for the worse, Irina still cherishes Saya even now.


	100. Chapter 100

Ch.84 A choice and Words

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Balin, as the newest child, is being smothered by his new grandparents as they both coddle him instantly. He is a little nervous about their zealousness but Le Fay promised that they would never hurt him and it's a good way to get settled in as he is easy to please at his young age.

His mother is still working on arrangements with Rias for their living arrangements since she needs to get the rest of her and Balin's thing from their previous house. The other children are in disarray after what happened to them individually with Kurone resting in her room and uncaring towards having a new brother, Hilda resuming her police duties after the death sentence was reinstated for the prisoner, and Shiroka's wounds being treated. The news of Balin's existence isn't causing strife within the kids, but the wives aren't handling it with as much grace seeing as how their husband cheated. As of the moment, **Koneko** is arguing with her sister over what happened between their daughters. **Koneko** is furious about what happened to Shiroka since she was told by **Asia** about what had happened and that Aina treated her wounds so **Koneko** tells her sister.

"You need to keep Kurone under control, Kuroka! I don't ever want to come back to hear that my kid has holes in her body because of your kid."

Kuroka shrugs it off and rebukes.

"Hey, if Shiroka wanted to beat my Kurone, then you should have trained her like I did, but you were too busy…."

 **Koneko** immediately interrupts and states.

"I didn't train her at age seven because I got pregnant with Tora and I didn't want to neglect her. Plus, training a kid like that, Kuroka that is just low."

Kuroka turns her head and replies more calmly.

"You don't think I don't know that now, Shirone?"

Realizing that is a delicate subject, especially in Kuroka's condition, **Koneko** decides to back off. Besides, being Kuroka's daughter already, Kurone was bound to go a rebellious streak. Also, chastising Kuroka and Kurone won't change what happened.

In her room, Shiroka is resting with bandages on her chest to help with the minor bleeding. She'll be ready to go again in a couple of days, but is mentally weak after what Kurone said to her.

" _You're nothing but a joke…..nothing but a joke….a joke…joke…."_

Shiroka is frustrated with herself, especially when she learned of Seiken getting close to defeating Kurone after being injured. She is angered by the fact that Seiken has proven to be the superior member of Nero Angelo and is getting disheartened about continuing. However, she looks at the ring blade mounted on her wall thinks.

" _Anna, what should I do now?..."_

Ezrah and Raynare, in her Yuuma form, are in the latter's room as Ezrah has fallen asleep after returning to the residence. He is sleeping with his head on her lap. She is tempted to just shove him off, but realizes something.

" _This kid knows I've lied to him, beaten him, and called him worthless. But he still sticks with me for whatever reason. Such a stupid boy, and yet…."_

Oddly, Raynare starts gently rubbing Ezrah's head as he sleeps which causes him to smile. In her own room, Xenvoia is receiving word from Nero Angelo headquarters that Camilla has disappeared which causes her some stress as she is dealing with everything else. But she also wonders how someone without legs could disappear like that. Irina appears with a glass of ice water for her friend after hearing about her newest mission, with the gory details omitted because there shouldn't be a conflict about this, and wants to help her upon seeing her worry. When hearing about this, Irina reminds her.

"Nobody else could have gotten into headquarters without a Nero Angelo member, so I think you shouldn't worry so much, Xenovia."

Xenovia knows this and Camilla is far from weak, but she(Xenovia) still knows that Camilla needs rest and time to recover. Xenovia wishes to apologize to Irina and tell her what happened, but can't because it is of little concern and she actually doesn't regret what she did to Saya. She simply takes the glass of ice water from Irina and thanks her for thought. Seiken went to bed as soon as he got home and his wounds aren't bad so a good night's rest will let him recover.

Issei has met back up with Rias after his crazy time dealing with Raynare and he asks her what she thinks about it, but Rias is more focused on his cheating on her. But she is doing her best to contain her anger at him because it was his older self and not the one in front of her. They walk into the entrance hall because Rias needs to think of the next move because she understands the danger of Pleiades to an extent. As they enter, they see Dante standing in the hub area alone. No one else is here and Rias needs to ask her a few questions. After getting the usual stuff out of the way like the "why did you simply disappear" or "I thought you weren't interested in allying" and Issei asking who she is, but Dante simply cuts to the chase.

"I'm just here to tell you both to enter the tournament that's coming up in Persia."

Rias is curious about this sudden order and asks.

"How brazen do you have to be to simply order me around?"

Dante doesn't respond to that statement particularly and simply says.

"If you don't want to lose more to the star bearers, I suggest you take my advice on this."

Rias doesn't quite trust Dante, but she doesn't really distrust her either. Issei is feeling left out and buts in by asking.

"Whoa, what kind of tournament are we talking about here? Just saying it's in Persia is pretty shady and doesn't tell us anything."

Rias agree with Issei and asks what the tournament is about, and Dante shrugs as she explains.

"Okay, the tournament I'm talking about is hosted by douche bag genies. Apparently, nobody likes talking to them anymore after they got a reputation for screwing people over with their wishes and devils started taking over. To help with this and to spite them, the genies gathered together and created a tournament that devils and humans and yokai can enter. Teams of six fighters and one substitute and they need a sponsor and each member gets a wish without any strings attatched. A few rules to keep in mind, no angels because it wouldn't be fair and they are worried about sting operations, no holy weapons obviously, and no devils who are currently participating in other tournaments can enter."

Rias immediately interjects with the obvious.

"But you're angel yourself, so how can you enter?"

Dante just says.

"I'm going to lie that's how. Nobody will question a dragon when they see her wings."

Rias and Issei buy it, Dante looks like the lying type anyway, but Issei asks.

"Who's going to your sponsor?"

Dante points up and sees Ophis descending from the sky in adult form and wearing a black business suit with a purple undershirt and larger breasts. She disappears with Dante before she can be questioned. However the idea of six or seven star bearers getting a wish without any restrictions sounds bad. Without any hesitation, Rias orders Issei to get the others. Counting Rias and Issei himself, the team members they have are Koneko, and Xenovia since Irina can't enter. That makes five members so they sixth one. They'd ask the kids, but Issei doesn't want to endanger them and Asia is out of the question for the same reason. However, Koneko does mention.

"We could ask our adult selves for help."

The idea isn't bad, but the older girls are busy or retired, Kuroka and Irina are both pregnant, and Raynare probably wouldn't stand a chance if it wasn't for the other thing. Issei thinks for a second and remembers that Saya does love him so maybe she'll help out with some magic. So he pitches his idea.

"Well, I think I'll ask Saya to bring back another one of us to help out. Saya used a spell to do it and she doesn't hate me, so I'll ask her for help."

While it isn't a bad idea, Rias points out.

"But Saya's team is entering as well, so the likelihood that she'll help is minimal, but it won't hurt to try at least."

The idea is to avoid asking the kids for help at all costs but it may come to that. While they will need a sample, they have to decide who to bring. The obvious choice for everyone is Akeno because of her power, trust, and loyalty to Rias, but Rias herself actually disagrees to everyone's shock. But Rias explains.

"If this is a one-on-one battle tournament, then the probability will be that a heavy magic user like Akeno won't stand much of a chance. I suspect that most of the fighters there will be well versed in magic and combat for those wishes. I'm only entering because I have to but I don't want to risk another heavy magic user. We need somebody more like Kiba, who is a melee fighter."

Rias throws out Kiba's name and he would make a good choice to help, but Koneko actually throws out a different name.

"I say we bring Kuroka."

While she does care about and respect Kiba, Koneko thinks her sister would be a better help given her skill and history. The idea does click with the others and she would be a better choice against potential magic users. Then they agree on Kuroka, but getting to cooperate may be difficult, but Koneko has an idea on that but won't share it yet. The next step is finding a way to contact Saya herself, but then Issei remembers that Odilia is still here and that she's the best chance. Issei elects to ask her because he feels like she'll listen to him. Rias and the others aren't disagreeing with him because Odilia is someone they haven't talked with and her power is without question so forcing her is out the question.

 **?**

Dante is rejoining her fellow Ghidora members and Balin is immediately asking her upon returning.

"Did you relay my message?"

Dante moves Balin aside and replies.

"Yeah yeah, I did. Can't see why it matters, they can't win the tournament anyway."

Lucia is sitting nearby with her body recovering from using her copied Sacred Gear after injecting more of Gasper's blood into her body. Balin looks at Lucia, and tells Dante.

"We have to maximize our odds against Pleiades. Remember that she's sponsoring her own team and we got Ophis for us. With any more luck, they'll get a sponsor really easily. Knowing my siblings, they'll interfere as well which gives three teams against the one."

Dante shrugs and lets it go because Balin should know what he's doing. However, she asks him.

"What are you gonna wish for if we win?"

Balin sits down and thinks for a second. He then answers.

"I'm gonna wish for…no I don't want to say yet. But what about you?"

Dante smirks and tells him.

"I'm gonna wish for Vali to stick his head up his ass."

Lucia butts into the conversation and asks Dante.

"Do you really hate Vali that much? He's your biological father after all."

Dante's smirk turns to a frown as she answers.

"All that dick has done for me is make me the last hope for Michael…I fucking hate him."

Balin points out.

"But isn't it because of your birth mother that you're an angel?"

Dante walks away without any answer as to why she has disdain for Vali. She walks off on her own and sits down near what appears to be the ledge of a building while Balin and Lucia leave her. Dante sits and pulls out a locket from her pocket which she opens and reveals a picture of herself with her parents, Camilla and Sherry. After some moments of simply staring at it, she starts gently singing to herself.

"Watch them gently flying

Enjoy their flight

l…I….Damn, I can't remember the rest."

Dante and the other Ghidora members have recruited Vali, Bikou, and Ophion to their teammates in the tournament but they won't have a substitute. But they haven't told them the full truth, except about Balin himself since he had to reveal it. On the other side, Lucia asks Balin.

"Do you have any memories from around this time?"

Balin was two in this time period, so he doesn't have many memories, but he does remember a shade of crimson in front of his eyes.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Young Balin is exploring his new home after his grandparents went away to buy two years worth of birthday gifts to make up for missed time and he has no adult supervision at the moment. Because of the layout of the residence, he can't get hurt because the doors that could lead to this have knobs he can't reach. By some chance he ends up in the Rias hall and sees a door with Giras' name on it, but he can't read it because of his inability to read the grammar. However, he can open this door because the knob is just low enough for him to reach. He turns it and wanders into the room. Because of how late it is, Giras is sleeping on her bed. Normally, she sleeps naked like her mother, but she hasn't been sleeping well since her disciplining from her mother so she is wearing her normal clothes while sleeping on top of her bed without her sheets covering her. But something catches his young mind, her beautiful crimson hair. He didn't pay too much attention to Rias because she scared him from her aura that she gave off in his presence from her frustration and anger, but Giras isn't giving this off, so he approaches her sleeping form. He hops on her bed and as a very curious child, he grabs her hair that dangles in front of her face and it feels very soft and very nice. Giras treasures the crimson hair she inherited from her mother and the Gremory family and takes very good care of it. He smiles while he feels it some more and it doesn't wake his eldest sister up, but then he flips over her bangs and flips out when he sees her bad scar over her eye and it causes him to become scared and teary eyed but then he is further afraid when Giras' other eye opens slowly as he is thinking she's some kind of monster.

He backs up but loses his balance at the edge of the bed and falls backwards and hits the floor. He scraps his elbow and this starts the waterworks as he starts crying. Giras wakes up completely after hearing this and looks over her bed to see her crying little brother. She picks him up and comforts him by sweetly asking.

"Oh, did you hurt yourself, Balin?"

Balin keeps crying but Giras holds him tight and rubs his head. Giras pulls her arms back to get a good look at Balin. She saw him earlier when he was introduced to the family and she used a circle to see him. She then rummages through her stuff and grabs some ointment to help the scrap and heal it. After healing it, Balin calms down but still sniffles a little but he sees Giras smiling at him with a warm and gentle demeanor. She tells him in with the sweet tone again.

"I'm your big sister Giras, Balin. I hope you like me because I sure already like you."

Balin calms down further and Giras hugs him to comfort him further and he simply says one word.

"Pretty…"

Giras embraces her little brother and that's when Balin thinks that this new home must have some nice people in it. He is young, but it means that he now has the opportunity to adapt to this place much easier now.

In her room, **Rias** and Le Fay conclude their talking about the living arrangements and the wedding treatment. The current of head of Gremory and Le Fay are about to part ways for the evening with Le Fay saying.

"I'm sorry that this even happened, Rias. I didn't…"

Rias stops her from apologizing and tells her.

"Le Fay, don't ever treat your child's conception like it was a mistake. He wasn't a mistake, and this is what is best for him I believe."

Le Fay agrees and now she can tell her son that they'll have their own hall soon and that their stuff will be brought over from their old house. Balin is also being arranged some play dates with his other siblings around his age and will soon see his father again.

 **Thus ends the Crazy Town Arc and the new Desert Tournament Arc will begin soon.**

 **Also, to the person who suggested those ideas for Raezal's peerage, those are all very good ideas, however, I simply can't put them all in for a variety of reasons, one being that he will get a new peerage member that I've thought of in the next arc. That being said, I may use some of them because they are very interesting and do have a place. I just can't use every single one is all, but I thank you all for the support and ideas.**


	101. Chapter 101

Ch.85 Preparation Day

Issei is taking a deep breath because he is literally going into enemy territory if things go as plan, but he hopes that it does as this will greatly help the cause. However, before he can do anything, Rias gently tells him.

"Issei, you can wait until tomorrow. The tournament isn't happening in an hour."

Issei takes Rias up on the idea since this is nerve-racking and his heart is pounding from being nervous. He decides to go the bed immediately after this. The team members are as follows for the moment to them with Rias as captain, Issei, Koneko, Xenovia, and Kuroka if things go right. But, someone overheard them and feels a bit left out, Irina. She overheard her friends and understands why she wasn't included to a degree, but it makes her feel left out. However, once she understands that Saya will most likely be at the tournament, she has to enter. But the question is how, even she understands that her devotion to her faith will make it extremely difficult, and she looks at her rosary as a simple example to herself. She thinks about what she has to do, but decides to build her own team for now.

 **The Next Day**

Issei waits for the afternoon to make a move and he is nervous. He wakes up normally, eats breakfast with the family, and it is different because Rias, Asia, and Le Fay took over with Akeno sitting out since the three are trying make Balin feel more welcome. Irina finishes her breakfast first as does Seiken, Shiroka, and Shuri. Unknown to the rest, Irina spent last night recruiting them for her own team. She convinced Seiken to join under the understanding that Saya may be there and some Star Bearers, Shiroka because the idea of a wish appealed to her, and Shuri for the same reason.

The four talk in Irina's room to decide what to do about entering because they still need two more members and a sponsor. However, Seiken points out.

"I thought you said angels weren't allowed to enter."

Irina thinks on that, and Seiken pulls out the rosary in his possession while adding.

"Even without this, I don't think you'll hide it very well."

Everyone else agrees and Irina wonders how true that would be, but she has her halo and wings out just for Seiken to point out.

"If you do that, then we'll get kicked out immediately. We have a problem."

Keeping her cool, Shuri steps forward and suggests.

"Okay, then let's take care of what we can right now, and I may have a way to hide Irina's angel features and mannerisms from the committee."

This surprises everyone, but in the moment, Shiroka steps forward next and says.

"I think I know who can sponsor our team."

Seiken, being the only person who isn't doing anything, offers.

"Then I'll search for more teammates for us. We need three more at the maximum."

Their tasks ready, the four divide with Irina following Shuri. Knowing about her father's….romances, Shuri remembers that Azazel was working on something for her.

 **Azazel's Bachelor Pad**

Shuri arrives via circle with Irina following her and what graces her sight is someone she didn't expect to see, Lady Gabrielle and Irina is giddy with excitement over this as she gives a prayer.

"Oh, how wonderful it is to be graced by the presence of Lady Gabrielle, Amen."

Shuri, while knowing the sentiment, points out.

"Okay, that has to stop if we're going to the tournament."

Irina blushes a bit because she couldn't contain her excitement. Neither Gabrielle nor Azazel, who is sitting in front of her, seem to notice the two girls. They do overhear a rather peculiar conversation with Gabrielle asking.

"So what am I to expect over this period?"

Azazel rubs his chin and answers.

"Well, this is different from when we created Neid Leviathan since she was created in an incubator. She wasn't developed inside Serafall's uterus. I'd say expect the typical stuff like cravings, drowsiness, and morning sickness."

Gabrielle nods and takes notes. She's seen plenty of childbirth over the years but wants to take any and all cautions. Curious about this, Irina approaches and buts into the talk by asking.

"Lady Gabrielle, what are talking about with Azazel?"

Gabrielle smiles and remembers.

"Oh, you're Michael's ace, if I'm not mistaking."

Irina nods and Gabrielle blushes as she simply says.

"I'm going to tell everyone soon, so I may as well say to you. I'm having a baby."

Irina is blown back by this revelation as she is panicky and asks.

"How…but why? I mean, who's the father? How are you still an angel…Am I being impertinent?"

Gabrielle simply waves her hand and answers.

"All you need to know is that I am happy and that I'll do right by this child, the way I couldn't care about Ai and Shime."

Gabrielle stands and disappears in a golden light without another word. Irina would like to ask her more questions on this matter, but Michael is probably going to flip. She wants to ask Azazel about this, but there is no time. Shuri walks up and greets Azazel, who asks.

"How's my favorite sadistic dragon doing these days?"

Shuri and Azazel share a small greeting with Shuri asking Azazel.

"Hey, so about that thing you made for Irina a couple of years ago, did you finish that by any chance?"

Azazel has to think because he has created many things since then. He then remembers it and snaps his fingers while stating.

"Oh yeah that…I can't I did complete it, but I do have the prototype still. I've grown attached to it."

Shuri explains the situation and Azazel nods while saying.

"Okay, then it should be able to help with your problem."

Irina wonders about what this thing is and Azazel clicks a button that opens up a door which is dark. He walks inside and claps his hands to reveal a treasure of inventions ranging from weapons to a mechanical hand and other things. Azazel then approaches a very dark blue sphere inside of a glass case and says.

"Well, here it is."

Irina looks at the sphere and asks.

"How will this help me be less angel-like?"

Azazel opens the case and tells Irina.

"Go ahead and put your hand in there."

Irina is hesitant, but she touches the sphere and then dark blue begins fading from the sphere and reveals pink underneath but the dark blue engulfs Irina's body as it travels up her arm and gives a tight feeling. Moments later, Irina's outfit turns very dark blue and now resembles a more malevolent version of her exorcist armor with beast-like feet with dark talons, jagged edges where the clothes end at the legs, neck, and arms and the dark blue travels up her neck a little to her bottom jaw and the fingers are serrated now. Irina tries to let out her wings, but they are also covered and now take the shape of dark blue devil wings. Azazel claps and says to himself.

"I'm a genius."

Irina is now concerned over what happened as she asks.

"What happened to my clothes? It feels like I'm naked."

Azazel casually replies.

"Well that's because this little number ate your clothes."

Irina looks around and she realizes that underneath this thing, her clothes are gone because there isn't a second layer. Azazel then casually remarks.

"The first name I came up for was sex goop."

Irina blushes a bit and asks.

"Why did you call it that?"

Azazel explains.

"Well I originally created this stuff as a way for you and Issei to be able to have sex outside the room, you know for the population. I was going to mass produce this stuff to help the angels in general. But after you left to the room, I couldn't properly test to see if you wouldn't fall while wearing it. But it can definitely make you look like a devil, pretty well might I add."

Irina then feels a slight tingle in her mouth as she moves her tongue around and feels something sharp. She looks at her reflection in the glass case and opens her mouth to reveal her teeth have become sharp and she puts her hand over her mouth in shock. Azazel chuckles a little and says.

"I didn't think it'd be this good…hey try praying a bit."

Irina is a little iffy about it, but she tries to give a little prayer, but she is struck with a painful headache and Azazel simply says.

"Congratulations, you're a temporary devil."

Irina then puts her hands on the suit and tries to remove it but it won't budge. Azazel rubs the back of his head and mentions.

"Oh, I may have forgot to mention that you can't remove it because I never found a way to. I mean, Shuri should have had an idea about that"

Irina is shocked by this because she can't remove it and looks at Shuri while asking in a surprised tone.

"You knew this would happen?"

Shuri grins and replies.

"Well maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

Irina is mad at Shuri, but Azazel mentions.

"Don't worry about it, I'll look into a way of removing it, it'll just take some time. In the meantime, you can have it change into regular clothes, this is just its combat form. I mean, I designed it for quickies mostly."

Confused, Irina looks at Shuri, who explains.

"Oh, Saya wasn't conceived through a night of hot sex. Actually, Asia had to leave to pick Aina up from daycare and Irina happened to be nearby the trailer, so she finished in Asia's place and that's how Saya was conceived."

Irina shudders a little because she imagine a bear-skin rug, a roaring fire, and no clothes on except for a pair of necklaces. Her blush says it all as she is clearly having impure thoughts, but her wings aren't flickering under the suit, and Azazel declares.

"I'm a genius."

He's done it, he's found the way for angels to have sex without falling. Now the next step is to get Gabrielle into one and tell her about the baby daddy stuff. Irina then uses her thoughts to make the suit turn into her normal school uniform and even her teeth go back to normal. She can enter the tournament now but that doesn't put an end to all the problems. She doesn't like it but it is a solution.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei is taking a deep breath as he finds Odilia in the entrance area drinking a glass of water. He approaches and she notices immediately and politely asks.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Issei takes another breath and asks her.

"Could I…ask if you'll take me to your sister? I have something I need to ask her."

Odilia doesn't hesitate as she answers.

"Okay, I don't mind. I think my sister has been wanting to see you for a while."

Issei senses this was a little too easy. Issei nods anyway and Odilia summons a star circle with the intention of taking Issei to Pleiades.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Issei arrives with Odilia in a flash of gold and once he opens his eyes, he is stricken by the décor of the golden palace and its impressive look. The gold banners, star accessories and even a map. Issei and Odilia walk around these corridors of gold and black which resembles a castle. After some moments later, Issei spots a group of children being shown around by a man wearing a star cloak. Curious, Issei asks.

"Where'd those kids come from?"

Odilia smiles and waves at them because they seem to know her and she answers.

"These are orphans we took in. I took them away from the church orphanages because they were awful."

Issei argues.

"But they probably didn't have much to work with so maybe they just had to work with it."

Odilia keeps her smile and retorts.

"No, Michael or his angels could have helped but they didn't. These children prayed for help, for food, for water, and for a loving home. None of which they got so I was happy to take them away from that."

Issei is approached by Alexandra Bismark, who hasn't been seen in a while as she has a group of children following her and she adds.

"Indeed, these children needed a better home, so I joined the star bearers to help them. The children here have warm clothes, cold water, and hot food. I kept hearing lack of money from my former teacher, and I got sick of it."

Upon looking, Issei notices that these children are well dressed and groomed. They also look really happy and it makes him think. Odilia and Issei continue walking and Issei notices how much of a paradise this place is because it is actually better than his house in this time. After some minutes of this, Issei stands before a huge door with a cluster of stars on it. Odilia then tells him.

"This is where my sister is most days."

She opens the doors casually and sure enough, Pleiades is sitting on her throne while getting a report from Freed Sellzen, who Issei isn't happy to see. Pleiades, upon noticing Issei, excuses Freed who simply leaves by jumping away. Issei would have loved to kick his ass, but it can wait. Pleiades looks upon Issei and a faint smile can be seen under her visor as she asks.

"What do I owe the honor of having the Red Dragon Emperor grace my palace?"

Issei feels anger at looking upon Pleiades because he wishes he could just take her down now, but he keeps calm and asks.

"I have a favor to ask you, Pleiades."

Pleiades smiles more and asks.

"What do you wish of me?"

Issei explains the need for Kuroka and the tournament and Pleiades listens very carefully and asks.

"Why would I assist competition in hindering my goals? I do not feel hatred or fear towards you, but I feel as if this wouldn't benefit me in any way."

Issei then retorts.

"How about payback for turning Saya against us!"

Pleiades scoffs at the notion and reminds Issei.

"I found Saya, yes, but SHE joined ME on her own. As did the others like my dear sister. I never asked her to fight for me, she chose it on her own, I never asked the children to stay, but I offered them water for their parched throats, I offered food to fill their deflated gullets, and provided clothes from the cold winter, and how am I wrong in these regards?"

Odilia nods because she believes this to be true, and Issei points out.

"What about the people you've killed?"

Pleiades shrugs it off.

"Casualties of war, acceptable losses. Angels are known to whatever it takes, so I'll do the same to eliminate them."

Issei finds no point in arguing because he can't win here, so he decides to strike a deal.

"Fine, but about the spell…I'll make a deal with you. What do you want?"

Pleiades thinks for a second and then immediately makes her terms.

"Fine, I'll bring Kuroka back from the past, but in exchange, I'll require the services of Asia Argento and Aina Hyoudou, the past Asia that is."

Issei thinks this means them joining the enemy, but Pleiades assures him.

"I don't mean for them to join, I just have one task for them, and we'll call it even. I need them to heal Saya for me; I lack true professional doctors right now. She patched up rather crudely by my soldiers who have basic medical skills."

Issei doesn't like it, but he hears Saya was hurt as he asks.

"What do you mean for Saya to be healed?"

Pleaides stands up and intends to show Issei where Saya is. He is brought to a medical area where Saya is sleeping soundly in a bed with her eyes covered and a breathing machine helping her. Issei is shocked upon hearing this and asks.

"What happened to her!?"

Pleiades has a soft spot and answers.

"She was attacked by an enemy devil named Lapis. Saya killed her, but was damaged badly as a result."

Issei is upset by this and nods because they need Kuroka and Saya needs help. Aina and Asia can't do much for the severed arm, but Pleiades mentions.

"I'll get a fake arm for her form the fallen angels, but I need Aina and Asia to heal her more serious injuries. Saya's innards were ruptured by the sword and those two should be able to help."

Issei shakes Pleiades hand and they have a deal. Rias would have been the better the choice for negotiations but at least it's a deal. Upon returning to the residence, everyone is okay with the deal because Issei was trusted with it. Asia and Aina will need to be brought to the palace, but Odilia will escort them and a star mage will prepare the spell. Which leads to the final step which is getting Kurone's blood or from one of her sisters to complete the spell.


	102. Chapter 102

CH.86 The Day of Preparing the Training

Once the preparation is set and Aina along with Asia are ready to go because they have been informed of the circumstances. Once Aina and Asia heard what the procedure was for, they were more than willing to help in the matter and Aina has even prepared a kit. Odilia gets the two to go with her while a person wearing a star robe appears while holding a box and tells the group.

"Okay, let us commence with the spell."

Issei is in another room trying to get Kurone's blood from her. He explains the situation to her, and she stops him before he can get to the tournament.

"Look, Irina already told about the tournament, but I said no. Millicas wouldn't want going behind his back and he can't be involved with this."

Issei assures her that she won't be participating, but adds.

"We need your mom from the past, before I….you know…"

Kurone stoically states.

"What, humped a handful of babies in her, and rummaged her vagina so much that she's had a limp a few times?"

Issei is about to say something when he realizes.

"Wow a limp? I didn't think I was that good…."

Kurone then uses her right hand to cut open her left arm and lets some blood drip on a towel and hands it to Issei while telling him.

"I want to see what she was like back then."

Kurone follows Issei to where the spell is being performed. They go into Rias' room and the robed person is readying the spell and the last ingredient needed is the blood. Issei arrives with Kurone as Rias, Koneko, and Xenovia are waiting for the spell to be done. Issei hands the towel over and the blood is extracted from it and placed in the magic circle. After some minutes, the robed person leaves and the spell flashes the red light like before as the group covers their eyes and wait for it to end. Once they open their eyes, a naked Kuroka is sleeping in the middle of the circle with her tails wagging. Koneko is feeling uneasy upon seeing her because she's afraid of what'll happen, but she is comforted by Rias and Issei. Kurone stands with her arms crossed as Kuroka begins sitting up and stretching her arms and yawning. She looks around and says with an irritated and tired tone.

"How'd I end up here? Did I kidnapped or something?"

Kurone throws a blanket at her past mother and says.

"No, we shanghaied you from the past."

Kuroka scratches the back of her head and replies.

"So you DID kidnap me."

She looks around and spots Issei while stating.

"But hey, I don't mind if Mr. Dragon has his way with me. Good time to have some kiddies with a little dragon in them."

Kuroka crosses her legs in a seductive manner and Koneko puts her arms around Issei while shooting Kuroka a cold look. Rias approaches Kuroka and explains what she is here for. Kuroka listens and asks upon Rias finishing.

"Okay, so what's in it for me?"

They figured this would happen, so Issei tells her.

"You get a wish of your own. Each team member gets one."

Kuroka moves her head a little and says.

"Okay, then I can wish for Shirone to come back with me."

Koneko immediately retorts.

"No, Kuroka, I'm not doing that."

Kuroka stands up and rebukes this by saying.

"But if I wish for it, there won't be much of a choice will there?"

Koneko is about to say something again, but Kurone buts in by telling her mother.

"No, you're going to wish for a boy."

Kuroka turns her head and sees Kurone now, and wonders.

"Wow did you guys try to clone me or something?"

Kurone replies.

"No, I'm what you get when that guy (points at Issei) sticks his man thing inside of your cha cha, and you wait nine months for me to pop out."

Kuroka gets it as she is a little more wondrous while inspecting Kurone and says.

"Oh now that I get a real good look at you, I see it. Yup, you're my kid alright, and so the virgin over there is your daddy. Huh, I didn't he'd get that lucky with me, not that I'm against it. Any more of you?"

Issei is a little miffed about Kuroka's comments but her curiosity is founded. Kurone answers the questions very concisely and helps the situation. After some time, Kuroka nods a little and says.

"Okay, I'm game for this tournament. Getting a boy next will help out my race, so I'll do it."

Issei and the others are relieved a bit, but Kurone points out.

"Okay, now I'm gonna train the two of you (points at Kuroka and Koneko)"

The two are confused at the sudden statement but Kurone admits.

"I'm not letting the two of you go to that tournament without my training. We don't know how strong the foes are, but my perfect body control techniques will benefit the both of you greatly."

Kurone grabs the hands of Koneko and Kuroka and pulls them away somewhere just after saying this and the two aren't really opposed to it because she is right and Kuroka is interested in seeing her daughter's fighting style. Issei sighs because Asia and Aina aren't back yet and he hopes that Pleiades will keep her word on letting them come back. Rias decides to find a sponsor.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Aina stares down at Saya's weak form and she has mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, Saya has caused suffering for people she cares about and on the other hand she blames Michael for a lot of it. Asia isn't around right now because she is talking with a nearby star bearer to find out what Saya's injuries are, but Aina already knows because he medical education. Aina even debates just ending it right now, she places her hands on Saya's throat but she trembles a bit as she does so. She backs off a bit deciding she can't do it, she can't murder somebody who needs her help as she thinks.

" _I'm becoming a doctor for a reason, and this isn't it."_

Aina places her hands on Saya's blanket, pulls it off and removes Saya's bandages to inspect the injuries further and summons her variant. Aina then produces her kit and opens it to reveal a series of medicines and small tools as she reaches for a plastic bag, a strong painkiller of El's creation that he shared with her, and equips it with an IV and pulls out a cotton swab with a bottle of clear liquid as she needs to find Saya's vein to stick the needle in to. She waits a minute for it to take effect and then she begins by using the claws on her variant as a scalpel to gently open Saya's wound and begins using her Dragon's Light to restore Saya's damaged organs, her damaged muscles, and even does a really good job sealing the wound once she's healed up but Aina finds these injuries weird because it seems like a powerful weapon did this, not a crystal sword like Pleiades described, but she pulls out a bottle of red and green pills and writes a note that reads "Antibiotics, please take three a day after meals, and no other medicine. This bottle should be enough for at least three week."

Aina finishes up and exits the room while Asia is still talking with the star bearer and politely says to her.

"I've finished, so let us return home, mother."

Asia is dumbstruck because she didn't get to do anything but she does believe her daughter's words and simply leaves with her through another circle. Asia won't know what happened but Aina did do her job as a doctor without regret and knows she did the right thing.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei and the rest of his team, that isn't being trained by Kurone, needs to find their sixth member. However, Xenovia steps forward and asks.

"Um, Issei, how am I supposed to compete without using Durandal."

Issei is about to suggest Ascalon like normal, but he remembers that holy swords are forbidden from the tournament. But he thinks that demonic swords are okay, but Xenovia points out.

"I've never used a demon sword, and I don't know if I can."

Xenovia is out of her comfort zone in sword using because her natural ability to wield holy swords doesn't apply to her capacity to wield demon swords like Kiba. Issei then suggests.

"Then let's find a powerful non-holy or non-demon sword. That'll fix it. Or maybe…"

Xenovia sighs a bit because her natural ability is useless in this tournament. But a ray of light appears before the two, and a familiar masked figure appears. Giras' first knight Jophiel and he claims.

"If you lack the natural ability, then allow me to grant the power you need."

Issei and Xenovia look at each other and the latter turns her head to Jophiel and asks.

"What do you mean?"

Jophiel waves his hand and a dark energy begins emitting from Xenovia's chest and she feels a sharp pain and she falls to her knees. Issei kneels down out of concern and asks if she's okay, but she looks at him and nods. Issei stands up and demands.

"What did you do to her!?"

Xenovia stands up again and she says with a surprised look.

"I actually feel pretty good."

Jophiel approaches and mentions.

"I've heard of the tournament through my former brethren, and demon swords are very fair game. Much like that cockroach Valper, I've created a way for devils and humans to wield demon swords with a reduced curse, but it is still there. But unlike that filth, I've done it without the need of sacrificing life."

Issei remembers that light and Xenovia is disgusted at remembering that as well. Jophiel explains his methods.

"Much like good, evil exists in everyone. That evil is generally associated with inner darkness but light can be evil as well. So I thought, what if I simply brought out that darkness. People, especially saints, unconsciously suppress their own darkness believing it to be evil but if I can paralyze that fear by unlocking the inner workings of the minds of others then the demon swords will be attracted to it. In recent years, many more swords were forged of both demon and holy property. I have a small collection of swords myself."

Jophiel holds out his hand and offers.

"I will train you for the remaining time, Xenovia Quarta. Train with me, and learn to overcome your obstacles and I promise you'll gain immense strength with and without demon swords."

Issei is excited for Xenovia because now she a real shot at wielding both. Xenovia ponders it and walks up to Jophiel with a stoic look. She then stretches her hand and shakes his with a smile and answers.

"Okay, if I'm going to be a better devil, then I suppose using demon swords is a good step."

As Xenovia shakes Jophiel's hand, a stream of darkness covers her body except her head and forms a new outfit for her and it is a similar bodysuit to what Kairyu wears, but her colors are blue where the red is and the cloth around her waist black that fades into blue. There is a even a red Gremory symbol on chest and a knight chess piece symbol on the back of her cloth. She inspects her new outfit and Jophiel explains.

"This outfit will increase your strength when wielding a demon sword and it is easy to move in. You will gain new powers while wielding such weapons that you'll discover with my training. You can take it off by thinking and you can equip by calling to your inner darkness that I have pulled out of you."

Xenovia tests this and takes to the outfit on and off and she instantly gets the hang of it. She then walks off to begin her training with Jophiel for the tournament. Issei realizes that he should train as well, but he needs to find another teammate with Rias since Kuroka and Koneko are training. Including him, they have Rias, Xenovia, Kuroka, and Koneko so they need two more. Raezal is still competing in his tournament; Ion is in the same tournament from what he's heard and he can't ask Giras because she is still being punished, and Shuri turned him down along with the Nero Angelo members. So his last choices are Hilda and Ezrah. He prepares to ask them to join for the time. He wasn't planning, nor did he want to, ask his kids for help in this tournament bus the pickings are slim and he should have asked to bring Kiba back but he doubted that Kiba would let his daughters give their blood.

 **Gremory Estate- Sirzech's Chambers**

In his retirement, Sirzechs and Grayfia spend their time pursuing various hobbies. Grayfia herself is actually more interested in making sure Millicas marries a good woman who can give her grandchildren and make him happy. Meanwhile, Sirzechs has become quite popular in writing theme songs for various shows. As of the moment, Rias is talking to him about being her team's sponsor for the tournament. Even though he is retired, Sirzechs is both extremely wealthy and has high connections. Plus, this could be an interesting event, so he agrees to help his past sister with her plans but he also suggests.

"You're powers are great, but they do pale to the powers of yourself now."

Rias is a little confused at first but then she thinks that her powers after thirty years must be immense. To rectify this, she may have to train with her older self but can't because of her work schedule. However, Sirzechs has an answer to that.

"Why not train with Giras? I'm sure that my sister, uh the sister from this time, should be willing to let Giras help out with that."

Rias thinks about this as well and logically Giras is stronger and who knows what she's learned with her powers from her mother. Rias nods and leaves immediately before her brother can embarrass her. But she isn't thinking of the thirty years he's had to it. So as of now, most of the team is going to train.

 **Hyoudou Residence- Pool Area**

Kurone has brought her two trainees to the pool area of the residence to start their training. To start, she pulls out a coin and rolls it along her fingers. She asks the two girls.

"Can either of you do this?"

Kurone continually rolls the coin along her fingers while Koneko and Kuroka look with disbelief because they feel that this is a waste of time already. But they can't do it immediately, so they are each given a coin and they get it after a few minutes of learning it. Kurone inspects their fingers and the coins rolling on them but she actually shakes her head and utters.

"We've got a long way to go."

Kuroka is a little miffed as she retorts.

"Then quit trying to teach us parlor tricks. Are you sure you're my kid?"

Kurone holds up her arm and does the trick again but this time, they see what Kurone is actually doing because the front of her fingers aren't moving at all. She is actually dislodging the bones in her fingers slightly to do the trick with minimal movement. Kurone then stops and flips the coin and catches it as she explains.

"Perfect body control is taking perfect command of every organ, muscle, and cell in the body. I can control everything in my body from my finger bones to the even my eyelashes."

She then tosses the coin in the air and closes her eyes as the coin is caught by her eyelashes and she expertly rolls it along the small lashes like her fingers and even flips it with her eyelid. Kuroka and Koneko are impressed by this because if they learn this, it could be a surpassing benefit. The crazy thing is that this is only the beginning of their training.


	103. Chapter 103

CH. 87 The Exhausting Training

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei is staring at Raynare in her fallen angel form as she smiles at Issei. She is sitting while Ezrah rests on her lap and she is stroking his hair very softly and he sleeps a little. Issei would comment on this but would rather avoid talking to her all together to avoid a confrontation. Understanding why he's here, she wakes Ezrah up by shaking him a little and tells him.

"Get up, your "daddy" wants a word with you."

Ezrah shakes his head a little and sits up while his vision comes back from sleeping. He is a little happy to Issei and casually gives him a "hi" and Issei smiles back while he is waiting to ask him for help.

 **Nero Angelo Training Grounds**

Seiken is has brought Irina and Shiroka to his favorite training spot, a mountain in the Himalayas that has been associated with Nero Angelo for some time. Irina is still wearing her disguise since it is stuck to her skin and Seiken has given her Yasuko's sword to use in the tournament but Seiken wants to make sure that he and his teammates are ready. Shuri has gone training with her grandfather in secret and they'll worry about more teammates later. Seiken has taken off his coat and Shiroka has swapped to exorcist armor for mobility because this training is hell on the body.

Seiken has only employed this method for himself and he has to instruct the others as he explains.

"Okay, climbing a mountain is simple for trained warriors such as ourselves, this is easy."

Irina and Shiroka both agree, mostly. Seiken produces an urn and further explains.

"But these will make our training much more difficult, but much more rewarding."

He opens the urn and inside are a bunch of white stones. Seiken instructs Irina and Shiroka to take one each so they do. Irina and Shiroka both take a stone and nothing at first, but then, a sudden shock fills their bodies as they both collapse to their knees and feel all their energy completely gone. Seiken explains.

"These are sapping stones, they only work if the victim willingly grabs them and sap all their energy in one swoop."

Seiken grabs one as well and collapses to his knees like Irina and Shiroka. They then look at the mountain and Seiken begins climbing it while explaining.

"If you train while you're body is at its limits, then the payoff is greater."

Irina and Shiroka don't like it, but this training looks like it should help, so they join Seiken in climbing this mountain. Their training has only begun.

 **Abandoned Church Grounds**

Xenovia is panting and holding a red sword with a dark aura, a training model from Jophiel's menagerie, as Jophiel announces.

"Not good enough! You lack the willingness to accept your darkness!"

Xenovia didn't realize there would be such a difference between using a holy sword and a demon sword as she pants from Jophiel's hard training. Jophiel is using a wooden sword as Xenovia charges in and he channels demon energy into his sword and repels Xenovia's strike with ease and knocks her back but Xenovia continually gets up for more. This goes on for an hour until Jophiel announces.

"Enough! Time for a break."

Xenovia is covered in sweat and is on the ground low on stamina so she isn't objecting to a break. Jophiel produces two bottles of ice cold water to drink and he asks.

"Are you hungry?"

Xenovia nods and Jophiel tosses her a strange dark purple fruit and he says.

"It's a fruit for devils, it makes it easier to regain stamina and strength. It's a staple in new energy drinks but this pure source is better."

Xenovia takes a bite and it has a very bitter taste that makes it difficult to eat but she deals with it. She eats it and asks something that has been on her mind for a while since meeting Jophiel.

"You used to be a seraph, right? Why did you leave?"

Jophiel removes his mask and shows his beautiful face to Xenovia and smiles to the sky while admitting.

"I bet you must think of me as disgusting for this, but I don't regret my choice to abandon my race."

Xenovia is baffled by these words and has to ask.

"Why? Do you hate them like Saya or distrust them like others?"

Jophiel shakes his head and reminds Xenovia.

"No, I love my brothers and sisters dearly. I trust them, I do…but I couldn't live them anymore. Michael, my dear brother, had to enact many decisions that I vehemently opposed. I understand fully why he did them and I stuck by him, but it became too much for me without our father around."

Xenovia remembers how hard she took when she found it God was dead and she can't imagine the pain Jophiel and his brethren felt. Jophiel looks to the sky and produces a light spell as he explains.

"When I was created, I loved my work very much. My job was to teach mankind and convert people to our religion, and I loved every second of it…until I cast out Adam and Eve. Even then…I had help from my father to pass through that. However, my faith began to wane centuries ago during the crusades. People, good people of faith, were killing in the name of my father and I became sad. I taught mankind these principals so they could live enlightened and seek paradise for their fellow man. Michael helped me through those times and I will cherish him for it, and Gabrielle's innocence renewed my spirit. Then our faction began to wane further and further until we casted out good people out fear and I had enough of that."

Jophiel stands and stretches out his arms as he looks to the sky and reminds himself of a declaration.

"I said "Michael, we taught mankind the word of God to promote peace and understanding, not fear and paranoia of that which they fail to recognize as blessings. I say do not hate those who do not understand, if cannot live them then at least do them no harm, for theirs is already a hard lot."

He then turns his head to Xenovia and tells her.

"Your case is what drove to declare this."

Xenovia points to herself and is beside herself.

"I…drove you to…."

Jophiel walks over to her and further adds.

"It wasn't your singular case, Xenovia Quarta, oh no…it was years of unhappiness culminating to a tension that I couldn't stand. You, Asia Argento, and many others created my unhappiness. My brethren and I have a complicated relationship, but they understand that I am actually happy now serving Giras."

Xenovia can't fully understand the idea of Jophiel willingly abandoning his brethren but at one point, she never imagined she'd be a devil and later mother children with him. Jophiel ends the break and resumes his training sessions with Xenovia so she can prepare.

 **Hyoudou Residence Pool Area**

Kurone's training is taking its toll on her past mother as Kuroka has pulled a muscle trying to master an arm technique. Kurone moves the muscles around in Kuroka's arm to help her get back on her feet and tells her.

"You can't rush this technique. Perfect body control is dangerous if you can't control it. I broke many bones and pulled many muscles before perfecting it."

Once Kuroka gets her arm back into place, she argues over this training.

"Huh, I'm fine with my sage arts, I don't need this new crazy style. 

Kurone shakes her head and replies.

"Relying on old techniques like that won't get you anywhere. Sure, my old lady may be a bit tougher than most, but the only stretching she's been doing is Kama sutra with my dad."

Kuroka takes this as an insult and replies.

"Well if you think you're hot shit, then how about putting your money where your moth is."

Koneko tries to break it up, but has little effect on the stubborn nekomatas. Kurone simply stands and dashes back a little with Kuroka taking this as an acceptance of the challenge. Trying a classic move, Kuroka unleashes her mist as her first move since Kurone isn't pure dragon, it should work as Koneko can't move and is paralyzed. Kurone simply smiles and tilts her head and says.

"Is that all?"

Kuroka scoffs it off and asks.

"How'd you get out this? I can see you're breathing."

Kurone has a more smug look as she explains.

"I use my body control to hold the air in my lungs, filter them, and purify the air with my ki so I don't actually have to breathe. I literally can survive with only a little air as long as my ki holds, which is for a while."

Despite appearing frustrated, Kuroka is impressed with Kurone's skill already and Kurone reminds her.

"Don't forget that an older and wiser you taught me how to fight, so I know all your moves as well as how to counter them."

Kurone holds out her finger and flicks her fingers as a cut appears on Kuroka's face and Kurone says.

"Bachi…"

Kurone flicks more and Kuroka dodges by warping around but Kurone predicts her warps and hits her in the stomach three more times until she stops from being injured. She is prepared to ask how Kurone can predict this, but her daughter already answers.

"That technique uses Ki and that leaves a trail, a tiny one, but a trail. I can see this trail and follow you…however."

Kurone disappears and reappears behind Kuroka with a finger at her throat and states.

"I'm a better version of you, mom. This is my time."

Kuroka admits defeat rather easily and knows that she can't beat Kurone at her current level. Kurone then puts away her finger and decides on a punishment for her disobedient apprentice by saying.

"Okay, for challenging me, you're going to bring my mom my plate of garlic soaked herring it's something that craves when she's pregnant. I usually bring her some around this time."

Kuroka simply shrugs and gets to it. Koneko stays behind to train more and asks Kurone.

"Hey, how do you think I do as a mom?"

Kurone looks at her aunt, who looks a little worried, and answers.

"I was jealous that Shiroka got you as a mom sometimes, but only sometimes. Since you're still here, I'll teach something cool for the tournament."

Kurone proceeds to impart a technique to her aunt before moving on, a basic technique that she can use for evasion.

In a different part of residence, Rias is talking with her older self about receiving training from Giras. Her older self is is iffy about allowing Giras to train her for the tournament because of the uncertainties. But Rias reminds her older self.

"Look, I understand that you're afraid, angry, and hurt. I'm you, I know that Kairyu is probably feeling afraid and alone right now. I can't even imagine how that must be eating at you, my older self. Having birthed, nursed, and held him is something that I lack. I need Giras to train me, my older self. If not her, then it has to be you, someone who knows how I fight and can teach me."

Knowing she can't teach her younger self, **Rias** nods her head and agrees to lift her daughter's punishment for the time being.

In Ezrah's room, Issei has finished talking with Ezrah about the tournament and asks the question.

"So, will you join our team, Ezrah?"

Ezrah thinks about it and looks at his mother. He thinks that maybe he can do right for her with a wish and tells Issei.

"I'll do it, I'll fight in the tournament as your teammate."

Issei thanks Ezrah for the help and now he just needs Hilda to complete the team. He makes his way to her room and is prepared to ask her for help by explaining the tournament, but as soon as he knocks on her door, he already sees Hilda with a sparkle in her eyes as she says.

"Yes, yes, and million times, yes!"

Issei is blown back by her enthusiasm. He is brought to the lobby by an excited Hilda where Rias and Giras are waiting with Ezrah, Asia and a surprising Renka Kiba. Issei is wondering what everything is about as Giras is ready to explain.

"I've set up training for everyone here and I asked Hilda to help with your team."

Suddenly Hilda's enthusiasm makes perfect sense to Issei seeing as how Hilda worships Giras who now snaps her fingers and Dani appears from a circle with a grin on her face and asks.

"Are these the weenies you want me to whip into shape, Lady Giras?"

Giras nods and Issei is dragged away by the gym teacher along with Renka and Hilda. Asia follows them in by simply walking in. Issei has no idea yet, but his training is going be the worst kind of hell. Ezrah wonder why he isn't going in but he has Odilia to go with, but Giras has different plans for him. He was in the lobby to be briefed on his team but has to leave now.

However, Giras has a frown as she thinks.

" _Ezrah…I'm so sorry…but I'll have to use you to get Kai back."_

Giras snaps her finger and Cian along with Angela appear from the shadows and they both ask if Giras is certain that she wants them to employ the harshest form of training ever, and she tells them.

"No matter how painful it could be, he has to master juggernaut drive. If he can do it, then our chances of winning will skyrocket."

Without another word, the two shadow fighters disappear and wait for Ezrah to fall asleep again, which may happen soon.

 **Rias' office**

Rias is staring at a picture of herself and Issei from their honeymoon in Iga and remembers that despite being with other women, he still loves her very much and she loves him. But she just can't get over being cheated on despite the circumstances. But she also remembers that when he had the chance to make love to the most beautiful woman in heaven, he willingly turned her down and this reminds her that Issei may not be perfect, he still cares about the others feelings. So maybe she'll only stay mad for a little longer, maybe.

 **Speaking of Gabrielle…**

 **Heaven**

Michael is speaking to Azazel with a circle and is demanding answers with a rather uneasy tone.

"Why is Gabrielle pregnant, Azazel!? She hasn't had relations with any man in existence in any point of time."

Azazel rubs his chin and replies.

"Now that is a crime if I've ever heard it."

Michael doesn't find it funny at all and Azazel now explains himself.

"Okay okay…don't get your robe in a knot, Michael. Gabrielle felt really bad about what happened with Shidou kids, so she told me that she wanted a baby with Issei, but he said no."

Even Michael is shocked to hear this but lets Azazel continue.

"She came to me and after some mixed messages, I sent her to my friends in the lab and they knocked her up artificially."

Michael is curious now and asks.

"Okay, so who's the father? Is it Issei Hyoudou?"

Azazel simply says.

"Oh he wishes…no there is no father. You see, with Neid Leviathan, she was created in an incubator but her growth was unstable without a male genetic donor to help stabilize her growth. However, Gabrielle wanted to birth the baby herself so we decided to do it differently. The baby inside of her is a clone of herself but since it is growing inside her uterus, there is no need for a stabilizer."

Michael cannot believe what he is hearing since Gabrielle is going to birth a clone of herself and raise it as a daughter. Azazel does warn however.

"But, I spiced up the batch this time for Gabrielle's sake since she is so determined to raise a child of mixed race. I put a little bit of devil genetics in the batch so the clone will have devil features that are probably going to be hard to see but they are there. As for the devil we chose…well it was just a random sample but let me see….Oh wow!"

Azazel is shocked when he reads the paper, and Michael is in anticipation as Azazel reads.

"Looks like the daddy, if you can even say that, is actually Serafall herself. I didn't think that far ahead but we used her DNA to spice the mix to make that kid part devil. Holy shit, Gabrielle is going to birth a clone of herself and it's going to be part Serafall, that's hilarious!"

Azazel starts laughing and Michael is a little upset over this whole situation because Gabrielle is putting their faith in jeopardy with this move. However, Gabrielle herself is aware but is willing to make the risk. She is in a garden-like area with blooming flowers surrounding her as female angels attend to her with various foods and offers for massages or luxuries but Gabrielle insists that she is fine. The other angels convey Michael's worries because he isn't doing a good job hiding them from his brethren, but Gabrielle explains.

"I don't want to lose anyone like we did with Jophiel. He was right, we shouldn't treat our people like we would treat threats. I want this child to feel loved by all of us no matter what. I want to understand how it feels to raise a half breed child. I'll love it no matter what, and I expect all of you to love it no matter what."

Gabrielle smiles at her attendants and they immediately start saying.

"Of course, we'll love it …"

Among many other things that are assurances that they'll love the child as well and they hope Michael will do the same when the time comes.


	104. Chapter 104

Ch.88 The Return of Almus

Ezrah is now asleep a few hours later while Cian and Angela watch from the shadows and he doesn't notice them at all. Raynare isn't around because she wants to be alone for a while and has left him alone. The two appear to enact the training method because Giras knows that Ezrah can master juggernaut drive if he learns to confront his fears, but this is going to have be forced a little.

Cian approaches the sleeping young man and touches his forehead and uses a technique to look into Ezrah's past and then signals to Angela who now touches Ezrah's head as she and Cian both disappear.

 **?**

Ezrah is lying on the ground as his eyes begin to open as the first thing he sees is darkness ahead of him. Cian and Angela appear to find him about to begin to gain vision with Angela touching the ground creating a scene and Cian is coated with a shadow and Angela disappears all together. Ezrah then stands up and rubs his eyes to help wake up and when he reopens them he finds a very familiar hallway, a plain one with doors rowing down with numbers on them. Ezrah is shocked to be here as he says.

"This is…my old apartment complex."

He wanders down the hall of doors and reads the numbers until he finds the one he used to live in with his mother. He opens the door without hesitation despite his beating fast and the first thing he sees is one of his worst memories while she was alive. In her Yuuma form, Raynare is gripping a young Ezrah's hand and Ezrah very clearly remembers what happened he went outside to play with some kids he saw in street below while his mother was gone. She dragged him back to the apartment while others simply thought she kindly escorted him back to the apartment, but she was incredibly furious. Ezrah, with tears streaming down his face, profusely apologized by Raynare began mercilessly beating him for disobeying her and nearly gave him a concussion. Ezrah clenches his fist and is now mad about this memory so he closes the door to stop the sight but then he then hears the sound of stabbing and immediately reopens the door to find another sight he'll never forget.

He sees his mother's corpse on the ground with a big hole in her torso from being stabbed with a sword and her clothes partially torn apart and she's holding a knife. Ezrah, wearing a high school uniform, drops his bag and runs over to her and holds her while begging her to open her eyes.

For ten minutes this happened but Ezrah hears a different voice saying to him.

"Love what she's done with the place."

Ezrah turns his head and sees a new person, someone who wasn't' here during that time. It is a woman garbed in his Almus outfit and the weird part is, she resembles his mother with differences, she has snow white hair, and her eyes are black with red irises with a star symbol on her forehead and she is holding a cup of coffee that she takes a sip of. Ezrah isn't happy about seeing Almus as he says.

"You promised to make it go away!"

Almus sips her coffee and ignores Ezrah, who now pulls out his weapons and she responds by summoning his old swords and flies out the window on a pair of white wings, one of a devil and one of an angel. Ezrah begins chasing after her by letting his own wings out and chases his former self. They fly with Almus hovering a bit away and stops while Ezrah starts swinging his swords with Almus knocking deflecting an knocking him into the street below and lowers herself. Ezrah stands up and shouts.

"Dragon Trigger!"

Ezrah summons his damaged scale mail and Almus announces.

"Dragon Trigger!"

Almus is covered with the scale mail Ezrah wore back when he fought against Xenovia and Shiroka as Almus with the star symbol on the head. Ezrah and Almus begin fighting viciously and tear through the city and are lucky that it is devoid of people. Clashing blades and magic, Ezrah and Almus then charge up both of their swords with black fire and tie with Jouha Messouhen that causes both of them to be blown back. The scenery begins changing again, to place, that lools like a small town covered in fire a dead bodies, a place that is full of small buildings set ablaze. It is apparent that what he is seeing is an attack, or a massacre in this case. The dead people have black wings, that of fallen angels as feathers pile near the bodies of men, women, and even some children.

Ezrah stops and examines the horror of it all but Almus gives no quarter as she stabs Ezrah in the knee with the shorter sword causing him to cry out from the pain and he is knocked by a strike from the long blade. Ezrah's armor suddenly disappears along with Almus' who stands next to Ezrah and holds his head up by his hair and makes him watch as people, angels specifically, who have recently falling are fleeing in terror from something. Ezrah is mortified by this as he asks in a horrified tone.

"What are you showing me?"

Almus slams Ezrah's face into the ground and asks.

"Think, Ezrah, doesn't this seem familiar to you? Don't you remember brimstone and fire like this?"

Ezrah looks below and sees someone, himself; he's killing the fallen angels without mercy and they are futilely defending themselves as their magic and holy powers are deflected as he feels no real pain from them. Ezrah is mortified by this display as he asks with a horrified tone. He does remember, slightly, of being commanded to attack a refugee camp some years ago.

"What did Pleiades…what did you make me do?"

Almus laughs a little as she proclaims.

"Oh, Ezrah, that's the beauty of all this…I didn't do any of it"

She kicks Ezrah and slams his head again and declares.

"You did!"

She lets go of Ezrah and starts watching with delight at the slaughter and tries to pick at it.

"Think about it, Ezrah…wasn't there something you had to do to get in, something you had to do to prove your loyalty?"

Ezrah denies it.

"No, no, I wouldn't have done this."

Almus grins further and adds.

"Oh, but you did."

She walks to Ezrah and kicks him while reminding him.

"You thought that since Pleiades could raise the dead, she could bring back your mother and reunite you with her. All that was a tiny hope, but enough. Enough to drive you to murder as many people as you had to for that slime hope and then you suppressed the memories because they were too much."

Ezrah, riddled with guilt, weakly says.

"I just wanted to see her."

Almus puts on weak pity as she replies.

"Her hero, how noble…Oh wait, you didn't you want to stop Michael from getting assassinated, or stop Irina's child from being stolen, you wanted to help your mommy. You missed her."

Almus begins stomping on Ezrah and berates him further.

"And in a supreme act selfishness, killed all these people like a textbook psychopath. Turning this place into a living hell with all these people dying, and I'm the villain?"

Ezrah continues to watch the horror below and feels helpless as he watches himself kill all these helpless people as they scream and run for nothing. Ezrah finally gets up and swings his sword at Almus and uses magic to heal his knee. Ezrah then says.

"I don't care anymore. I will not let this come to pass. If I'm in the past, then I correct my mistakes. I'll do it with my own two hands."

Ezrah may not show it, but he can hear the screams of the people below and their cries are weighing on him greatly. To help, Ezrah calms his mind by taking a deep breath and thinks of other things. Another voice starts vocalizing in his head and he remembers the last thing his mother said to him. He had forgotten, but now he remembers that day very clearly and he remembers something else that had crossed his mind.

On that day, he was leaving for school when he was nearly out the door and he said to her.

"I'm leaving for school, mom. I promise to be back as soon as I'm done there."

Raynare normally gives a silent reply, but that day she said.

"….Be safe, Ezrah."

Ezrah turned around and saw something that he hadn't seen in his mother's eyes, actual concern and in her hand was a plastic spatula with a purple substance on it and there was a sweet smell in the air. Then the knife she was holding when Ezrah saw her body it also had that same purple substance on it but also something brown. Why his mother would be handling something brown with purple n it. He can't piece it together yet, but he is happier. When he realizes it, he is now in a much different area, one that is just a platform that is blank and the rest is a dark distance without any sight. Ezrah looks upon Almus and asks.

"Did you learn anything?"

Ezrah readies his swords again and says.

"Mostly, but I'm not gonna let my past hold me. I'm alive, and I have a chance, a chance that nobody else would get in their life. So I'm going to take it with pride and I'll take it without anyone in my way!"

Ezrah leads the assault immediately as he attacks Almus without mercy. Almus jumps, but Ezrah counters her by slicing backwards and cutting her side. Almus then starts chanting a spell after getting some distance.

"Divine spears, run my enemy through."

Ezrah starts up his own spell as well and chants.

"Darkened spears, impale all before me."

They both cast at the same time.

"Holy Lance!"

"Bloody Lance!"

White spears surround Almus and launch at Ezrah while black spears surround Ezrah and launch at Almus. Both fighters block and deflect the spears back at each other only for the spears to be finally stopped by their respective casters. This result with the two charging again and mercilessly start attacking each other while they both transform into their dragon triggers and fly into the air and mercilessly continue their assaults until a loud class echoes resulting with both of the fighters being backing off as Ezrah thinks that they won't get anywhere since their powers are equal. Ezrah thinks for a second, but he hears a voice coming from his armor, his dragon Hinode begins speaking in a calming and comforting tone.

"Ezrah, if you think that you're sure on your decision, then we'll have to unlock our true powers."

Ezrah agrees and they both begin chanting.

 **I, who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the Fallen Dragon who defies the whims fated by the Stars**

 **I scoff at the "future", and I shape at the twisted "past"**

 **I shall become the Black Dragon of Diversification**

 **And I shall bend you to the fallen who defied god!**

Ezrah's chant pays off as his armor becomes more dragon-like and his appearance becomes more like his appearance in Manchester but this armor is more slick as his armor is completed on its own and the star symbol completely gone and his power is pure. Almus is nervous as she can use juggernaut drive and Ezrah is amazed at his new power and comments.

"I didn't think I had this power inside me…I won't lose ever again now."

Ezrah's black flame gathers around his jaw as he opens his mouth and he unleashes a black flame that consumes Almus and burns her away into ash. Ezrah floats back to the ground and looks at the platform below because now it is glowing. As it does, an image appears on it. An image of Ezrah in his armor and a red dragon is silhouetted behind him. Then, an inscription his chant appears on the chest of his armor in this picture. Ezrah reverts to his normal form and wonders how well he can control this power but things aren't going to be easy no matter what.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Ezrah's Boosted Gear begins glowing and that's when Cian and Angela stop their spell when they reappear near the doorway as Angela makes a swiping motion with her hand and Cian, who has his eyes closed, opens them and says.

"He got it."

Angela shrugs and wonders if what they did would have disturbed the others but Cian states.

"Lady Giras told us to do what we had to. I controlled the puppet Almus and spoke to him, all you did was recreate his memories."

Angela does and says.

"Amazing what people cease to remember when their brains process the entire scene."

Cian wonders about that too as he asks.

"Think we should tell him what that stuff was his mom was messing with?"

Angela shrugs this off and says.

"Our job is done, so I don't care. Do you care at all?"

Cian looks at Ezrah and says.

"Normally no, but…something about moms get to me sometimes. Never really knew mine at all and you?"

Angela begins walking away and states.

"For a stone cold death fairy, you sure ask questions that boil my blood, Cian."

Angela hates recalling her past because she hates her parents for being ignorant savages that worshipped a false god and thinks that if she had their lives, she would have killed herself. Cian's ability doesn't work on the enigmatic Angela so he doesn't know. Before leaving, Cian says with a stoic expression.

"I'm sure the truth will appease that young man, but he'll be better off to figure it on his own."

Cian and Angela leave while Ezrah is sleeping still and when he awakes, his power will be increased immensely.


	105. Chapter 105

CH.89 Training Days

 **Hyoudou Residence- Garden**

Rias and Giras have relocated to a garden area in the residence. A large indoor garden where various plants and flowers bloom beautiful that is tended on a regular basis by the various family members in the residence. Giras herself tends to the garden as well and has planted a few flowers. Giras walks over to a patch of dirt as she inspects it while Rias wonders what they are doing to train. Giras then plunges her hand into a patch of dirt and pulls out something, a potato. She holds up the potato and mentions.

"We grow some fruits and vegetables here, but we're not that good at it."

Rias looks at the vegetable, and notices that it is subpar quality because of the growths on it. Giras tosses it and catches it while explaining.

"We're going to peel potatoes for our first exorcize."

She tosses the potato to her mother and plunges her hand into the ground again and pulls out another potato and this one is covered in growths and bumps. Giras looks at it with disappointment and complains.

"Grandmother, you should really take tips from Sakaki."

Giras then keeps her hand bare as a means of showing her mother that the techniques she is about to reveal are for both of them to master. Giras then demonstrates her training method as she then says.

"Okay, Mother, I'm going to show a trick that will be both deadly and super efficient."

Giras' hand begins glowing red as she concentrates as the growths and the skin are completely disintegrated on the potato while it is completely peeled and intact. Without real need for explanation Giras goes into teaching her controlled Destruction, which is an efficient version of the technique that is good for throwing enemies off guard and can be used for disarming and attacking directly.

 **?**

The area, is humid and sunny, the smell is foul, and the atmosphere is country. Issei, Asia, Renka, and Hilda are brought to a large farm-like area that has a large barn, a small wooden house, a huge field for planting, many trees, and many animals. Dani escorts the four to the house and bangs on the door and shouts.

"Hey, Leaf Butt, I got some weenies to train!"

Dani continually bangs on the door and that's when she feels a tingle on the back of her head as she immediately catches something that bounces of the back and she knows that it is a nut, a red one that is demonic in nature. Issei and the others turn around and are struck by a lovely sight, a giant flower has appeared from nowhere and it is beautiful with rainbow petals, shimmering gold dew, and a green stem that has such a healthy shade of green. The flower bends down and the petals move as a figure is spit out. A girl, who appears to be in her twenties with green lips, leafy-green hair that resembles petals and her eyes are red like roses and she is wearing blue overalls with mud covering her hands and her bare feet. The overalls are apparently the only thing she is wearing because is Issei is staring at her with perversion in his eyes. Dani smacks Issei in the back of the head and tells him.

"Stick to the other nine and you won't have any trouble, sunny."

Dani walks over and talks with this new girl who nods and agrees with what she is saying. The girl then disappears by diving into the dirt and then reemerges in front of the others and introduces herself.

"I am Kaede Sakaki, and I am a humble Bishop in service of my Dear Lady Giras. I welcome you to my farm."

Dani takes over and explains.

"We're going to train here. Kaede has one of the best farms in the world. She grows anything you can dream of from fruits to veggies."

Kaede adds.

"I also make butter, sell fresh milk and cream, ice cream on occasion, jam, eggs, and the occasional meat product."

Dani shakes her head and Kaede starts saying.

"Aren't you here to train and not give me sass?"

Dani rolls her eyes and pulls out a whistle as she blows it and declares in a commanding tone.

"Okay, you radish munchers! We're gonna work on this farm for the next month so you pansies can win that tournament! Now, except Asia, drop and give me five hundred pushups!"

The other three drop and give pushups because experience with this woman dictates that she is not kidding. Asia raises her hand and asks.

"Um, Coach Thompson, what am I supposed to do?"

Dani looks at Asia and tells her.

"You can go and help Leaf Butt with her picking. She could use an extra pair of hands picking fruits, vegetables, and eggs."

Kaede puts her hand on Asia's shoulder and says.

"Why don't I show you my tea garden?"

Asia thinks that this is a lovely idea and walks with her, but assures Issei.

"If you get hurt, you can always depend on me, Issei."

Issei, while doing pushups, smiles as Asia leaves. Once she leaves, Dani makes her declaration clear

" I am your Senior Drill Instructor. From now on, you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be "Sir!" Do you maggots understand that?"

The others delay and Dani shouts.

"Do you maggots understand that!"

Finally, all three shout.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Dani shouts to them.

"Bullshit! I can't hear you. Say it like you got a pair, balls or breasts, I do not give a shit!"

Dani smiles as the three shout with more feeling.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

If you ladies leave this farm, if you survive my training ... you will be a weapon, you will be a minister of death, praying for war. But until that day you are pukes! You're the lowest form of life on Earth. You are not even close to fucking dragons! You are nothing but unorganized grabasstic pieces of amphibian shit! Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me, the more you will learn. I am hard, but I am fair! There is no racial bigotry here! I do not look down on angels, devils, yokai or humans. Here you are all equally worthless! And my orders are to weed out all non-hackers who do not pack the gear to serve in my beloved Corps! Do you maggots understand that?

The three shout.

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Dani smirks and states.

"Okay, then my terms are simple, you will follow my orders every second of every day and if I detect any resistance, sass, or delay, I will unscrew your heads, shit down your necks, and skull fuck your heads!"

Issei sneezes while doing pushups and Dani hears this with displease as she asks him.

"Did I say that you could sneeze without my permission!?"

Issei tries to defend himself by replying.

"Well, I can't exactly control my sneezing."

Dani shouts in response.

"That is no excuse for disrespecting your commanding officer!"

Dani jumps and lands on Issei's back while standing and tells him.

"As punishment for talking back to me without my consent, you will continue your pushups with me on your back!"

The three continue their exorcizes. In another area of the farm, Asia is awestruck by a sight of flowers with varying colors of tea plants. Asia inspects them and sniffs a few while Kaede explains.

"I bred these plants myself. I am one the best…no I am the best tea maker in the world. I can grow anything on this farm."

Asia and Kaede proceed to pick many flowers of different colors and then a sweet aroma graces their noses with Kaede remembering.

"Oh that's right, I baked a pie. Would you like some?"

Asia can't say no because the smell is too good. Back to the training, Issei is finishing up his pushups and Dani jumps off of his back. All three of the trainees are already sweating. Dani looks at them like they are maggots and states.

"Okay, get yourselves some water! I'd bring a jug because we haven't even started the hard stuff yet."

That phrase "the hard stuff" gets the three nervous for what is to come and then it hits Issei when he asks Renka.

"Wait, you're not competing in the tournament are you?"

Renka wipes the sweat off of her face and shakes her head and answers.

"I'm trying to get stronger and Jophiel wouldn't take me. Dani seemed to be the better alternative and I hope I'm right. I also heard from Giras that Shuri went training with her grandfather."

Issei nods as he wants to get stronger as well.

 **Issei's Trailer**

 **Issei** is standing up as he needs to check something out. He walks towards a door to use the unlock command on his gear.

 **Irina's Room**

Issei enters the room and sees **Irina** sitting on the couch while watching a movie and rubbing her stomach. Issei smiles and sits down next to her and gently asks.

"How are you feeling today?"

Irina smiles warmly and replies.

"If I'm not careful, I may get a bruise inside of me."

Issei feels her stomach and the baby inside is moving a bit. He is worried for both of them because giving birth in this room will not be easy without medicine and he wants to make sure that both Irina and the baby get through this without complications. He is tempted to ask if she would like to leave to have a doctor deliver the baby, but the idea of Irina leaving the room, especially with Pleiades around, makes him uneasy. Instead, he looks at her and thinks of an alternative.

"Hey, Irina, Aina is doing so well in medical school."

Irina looks back at Issei and replies with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful, Asia must be so proud."

Issei nods and then says.

"Well, I think she could use a more "real" experience and so…"

Irina pieces it together and asks him straight out.

"Do want Aina to deliver our next baby?"

Issei weakly nods and Irina's eyes glow with radiance as she loves the idea and blushes at the idea.

"Oh, the daughter of one of my best friends delivering my baby, and helping bring it into the world. This must be a blessing of Lord Michael."

Issei snuggles closer to Irina and has a look of guilt with her face buried in his chest as to not let her see it. He hopes that Aina can help with this because she is his is best shot. The main problem is that Aina has never delivered a baby given that she's a student.

 **Farm**

Kaede cuts some pie while Aina prepares the tea, a nice blend of blue jasmine, an actual blue tea that Kaede naturally grows. Asia is very impressed as she adds honey and sugar, also natural, as she inspects the green pie which smells incredible as Kaede explains.

"Green berry pie, my specialty, and the pride of my farm since I grew it here some years ago, it is all thanks to lady Giras. I grew these myself and they're a fruit I grow from breeding plants very carefully."

The tea is sweet with a tart aroma and a slight sour finish from adding lemon juice. Asia takes a bite of the pie and it is delicious. As they eat, Asia asks Kaede.

"You must be very loyal to Giras. How did you meet her?"

Kaede stirs her tea and manipulates the leaves that are in her cup and explains.

"I'm the child of dryad and human, but my parents didn't exactly meet in the happiest environment. They met when dad my trying to commit suicide."

She continues stirring the leaves in her cup and Asia feels a bit of unease from this alone but is willing to continue to listen as Kaede continues.

"His attempts attracted my mother, a dryad in the area, and she stopped him because he was about ruin the tea plants she was growing. They had whirlwind romance and had me, and we moved after I was born. But…activists happened…"

Asia is confused as she asks.

"But I thought they would protect dryads since they are protectors of nature not do anything to harm them."

Kaede shakes her head and her tea begins boiling a little and states.

"They were firebombing a nearby animal lab and the resulting attack led to a forest fire where we lived. Those creatures attacked a lab and burned down my home for their own self serving gratifying mission, and I hate them for it. My mom was trying to protect the forest, our home, and she burned to death in the fire."

Asia puts her hands on Kaede's out of empathy and to show her care while saying.

"I can't imagine how that would feel. I was always an Orphan, but you remember so well…what happened to your father?"

Kaede's tea stops and the leaves fall to the bottom of the cup while she finishes her story.

"My father got me away from the fire, and we traveled for a little while. But he never got over losing my mom, so he committed suicide finally, and I ended up alone. I traveled from place to place but a new home wasn't easy for me, being half dryad and all, I needed soil and vegetation to survive with a fresh source of water. No place even came close. Humans polluted everywhere I went and I began resent them more for it. I was weak, starving, and I ran out of hope. Then, I met her…my savior, my goddess, and my life now. Lady Giras was on family picnic when she found me. She gave me a home with this pure, untouched, and rich land. I became her servant and I will happily give my life for Giras. I love her from the bottom of my heart and cannot repay her enough for her kindness to me."

Asia fully understands Kaede's loyalty because she feels a very strong bond with Rias, but thinks that Kaede's may extended further because of the circumstances. Then, they continue their tea. Asia respects this girl for her hard work on this farm and feels a bond with her over their shared sentiments towards their friends.

Outside, Dani is sipping on a protein shake while the group is running across a patch of dirt with plows strapped to their backs and they are doing cardio combined with strength exorcizes. Dani shouts at them for slouching.

"Come on! If you three don't pick up the pace, I will go to your house and tell your mommas that they raised pussies! I will tell them that they should shred your clothes, shove you back up their baby cannons, fire you out again, and rename you all pussyfoot!"

Issei and the other two are sweating bullets from the heat and exorcize with Renka thinking.

" _I can't imagine how much easier Shuri's training is…"_

 **Actually**

Shuri is training with her grandfather at the Catatumbo River in Venezuela because it is a commonplace for lightning, and right it's on steroids in this regard with amazing counts this year. Shuri is deflecting all the lightning strikes coming at her towards various directions while Baraqiel charges his own holy lightning at a high charge with Shuri watching him while simultaneously watching the lightning around her as her grandfather shoots lightning at her that she immediately catches with both hands as she redirects it at him and he takes it with the lightning pushing him back. After this, they both warp to a shelter as a break. A Japanese-style sitting room with a pot of soup now ready to eat as Shuri says.

"Wow, and we just had enough time for a quick warm-up while our soup was preparing."

Baraqiel rubs his chin and states.

"Yes, and hope your aim is better when actually begin."

Shuri shrugs it off while they eat. The entire team has their time to train and most of them are getting it started very early, but they'll need it hard to win the tournament.


	106. Chapter 106

CH.90 The Exhibition

Some days have passed since the training has begun for everyone. Right now at the farm, Issei, Renka, and Hilda are holding shovels while in front of a barnyard where cows normally live but Kaede and Asia took them out for grazing. Issei looks at Dani, who is sitting in a chair with an iced tea, and asks.

"You are not serious, are you?"

Dani nods and states.

"You bet your ass."

Hilda and Renka put plugs on their noses as they begin shoveling cow patties out the yard and into a wheel cart. Issei doesn't like this, but gets into it anyway, but these patties aren't normal as they way a ton. These are droppings of special devil and angel cows, whose milk is rich and sweet, and the demand for their milk is great.

Asia and Kaede, near a nice pond are starting this process with Kaede holding a bucket and asking.

"You want to help with the milking?"

Asia is having a lot of fun on the farm as yesterday she helped with egg collecting, fruit picking, and butter churning. She looks upon a herd of cows, some are red with black spots and their horns are sharper with forked tongues, while others are pure white with yellow spots and curved horns with flat tongues. Kaede walks over and starts patting a red one on the head and gently says to it.

"Okay, girl, we're gonna take some milk, okay?"

The cow actually nods and Asia walks over with Kaede assuring her.

"Don't worry, all my cows are sweet and gentle creatures, they wouldn't hurt a fly."

Asia puts the bucket down and Kaede explains to her how to properly do it. She is in for a fun afternoon. Hours later, Issei and the girls finish the shoveling and are bathing in a creek with Dani inspecting the three of them closely and states.

"Well, I'd say that the training is paying dividends already."

Issei is doing his best not to stare at the girls and that his shivering is helping because the creek is cold. Hilda and Renka are oddly comfortable with this, probably because Dani told them a story of how nudity once one her a battle and that is stopped her from getting raped at one point, but war stories are a different thing. Dani stares off into the woods of the area and simply says to herself.

"Man, this place is beautiful."

Issei notices this and his curiosity is getting the better of him as to why Giras wanted a pawn like this drill sergeant. Sometime later, after taking a break, Issei finds Dani peeling an apple on a wooden porch wearing a pair of sunglasses while a flask sits next to her. Dani finishes peeling her apple and proceeds to eat the skin that she peeled off and throws the skinless apple at Issei, who catches it swiftly and she says to him.

"See, those reflexes are sharper now."

Issei doesn't want to think about that exorcise and takes a bite while preparing to ask Dani her origin story, but she immediately asks him.

"Wondering why Lady Giras wanted an old bitch like me I take it?"

Issei defends this by saying.

"Well, I wasn't planning on wording it like that."

Dani smiles and sits on her back while first explaining.

"The better question isn't how we met, but WHY I work for her because I choose to. Issei, the big you understands this pretty well but…my comrades in this peerage, we're all bonded together through various links. We respect each other, understand each other, or care about each other. Take leaf butt over there, I understand her pain and her dislike of people. I myself don't understand people, but I understand her."

Issei is curious about what his coach is talking about but she drinks from her flask and adds to her explanation.

"I've got no old man or old lady, but in different ways than her. My folks were survivors, they met while hunting, and that simply led to me being born but I was too much for my mom to handle. Dad raised me as best as he could, but war took him from me. I've fought in so many battles, wars, and I've many good people, many bad people, and I've seen tons of death, I understand tactics, weapons, magic, and I understand desires, but I've never understood people, not once. I just got sick of the fighting, sick of the bloodshed, and sick of fighting some degenerates pissing match, too many good people have died because of that, and I got sick of it. I found Giras, she didn't find me, and ratings games are fun, violence without death, and contained. I could dig it, so I did."

Issei would like to ask more details, but she doesn't give off a presence of wanting to, and she tells him.

"I told you this because at that tournament, you're probably going to feel the same way as me when you see all the people in it for their own greed or vanity."

After some time, the training will resume and Issei seriously thinks about what he just heard.

 **Nero Angelo Training Grounds**

The small group that plans on entering the tournament is currently camping on a cliff while eating fruits growing on branches with some provisions brought there. The three of them are sitting on their backs while catching their breaths since they are close to the end of the first phase of training. Seiken sits while Shiroka and Irina talk a little to pass the time. Shiroka asks Irina with a curious tone.

"What are you planning to wish for if we win?"

Irina looks at the sky, smiles, and answers.

"I think I'll wish to know how to fix things with Saya. I won't force her to change, but if I can find a way to make things right with her, I want to know what it is. What about you?"

Shiroka thinks about it and remembers a line from back then _"I want the world to know that Anu Macha is a hero of justice and peace….(blushes) that must have sounded really corny huh?"_ and thinks to herself.

" _Could they…bring her back?"_

Shiroka sheds a single tear at the thought, Seiken notices but drops it, and Shiroka answers the question.

"Oh, I don't know yet."

Seiken turns on his side and adds.

"I'm with her, I don't know yet."

While they go a little silent, they hear something, a sound that sounds like rock breaking. Being cautious, the three ready for a fight and wait as the sound approaches closer and closer. Seiken readies his sword, Irina readies her sword, and Shiroka readies her hands.

They watch as a figure walks up from below as their feet are embedded in the stone indicating that is how they got up here. The person is wearing what appears to be metal exorcist armor as it is silver and has a metallic sheen to it that covers the entire body and they are wearing a full helmet that has a blue visor that gives a machine-like presence to the figure. They then strike a pose that indicates they want to fight but they hear a voice saying.

"Cammy, I told you no fighting; you're just able to walk around now."

Seiken and Shiroka see a familiar face as Sherry floats up holding a picnic basket in her hand and has a scolding look on her face, the mask wearing person then retracts her mask as it simply folds and goes down to her neck area revealing Camilla's face causing all three people to become shocked. Seiken, Irina, and Shiroka all walk up and hug Camilla with Seiken stating.

"We all got worried when you disappeared, sister. We couldn't find you."

Shiroka adds to this.

"Yeah, we thought you ran away."

After some more emotions, Irina asks the obvious question.

"How on earth are you walking?"

Camilla lifts up her leg and takes off her boot to reveal a metallic foot that has blue lines running down it and there are even toes that wiggle a little as she explains.

"Azazel and his team gave me new legs to use. These things are great, and they're better than my old ones."

Seeing these fake legs makes Seiken and Irina uneasy because despite what she says, Camilla is probably just masking the loss of her pride. Seiken then asks about her new outfit and where her coat is. When Camilla was admitted, her coat was taken as it was heavily stained with blood and **Xenovia** is still cleaning it, but Camilla says.

"Part of my new look. I'll still wear my coat, but this outfit is meant to help my movements. Besides, I like a twist on a classic, (looks at Sherry) and she knows my ass looks way better in this outfit."

Sherry smirks and retorts.

"Yes, but your breasts aren't as shapely when compressed like that."

Camilla gives a displeased look and simply says.

"There is no pleasing you."

Seiken and Shiroka are happy to see Sherry since they take this as the two being back together. Sherry pulls out another metallic exorcist uniform, two of them, and throws them to Shiroka and Seiken, with Seiken's being a mere top and boots for training because they have adjustable weight and even temperature regulation. Irina can't wear one because of her own outfit and Camilla says.

"Azazel says he's sponsoring us. He wants to test out our gears at the tournament."

Us echoes in their heads and Camilla states.

"I heard from Azazel about the tournament, so I'm joining the team making number five, we need two more."

It hadn't really occurred to the others that their team is incomplete due to their anticipation. But yes, they some team members and Camilla tells them.

"Look, I get we need to get ready and everything, but I just got through with my treatment just yesterday, and I need to make sure we're prepared because my body isn't fully used to my legs just yet, they need time to fully integrate with my brain…something that wouldn't have happened if I just"

Sherry floats down and puts her arm to comfort Camilla, but being an optimist, she perks back up and says.

"I'll find our next two teammates, so don't worry about it."

Camilla is preparing to leave, but before she does, Seiken asks her straight up.

"Camilla, was Saya truly the one who did this to you? Our mother said that she'd found out it was."

Irina has anticipation in her eyes as she doesn't want to believe it either, Camilla notices and says.

"Yes, I was fighting her and it was her power that did it, but it my fault as well because I made an amateur move. But I still plan on taking her down."

Camilla leaves before Irina can say anything, but all these atrocities her daughter is committing is really taking its toll on her mind because she looks down upon hearing this. Shiroka and Seiken then get back to resting and Irina does the same but is now more determined to win the tournament to fix things.

 **Pleiades Palace**

Saya wakes up after being out cold for a couple of days and wakes up to see a room filled with medical supplies that are crudely scattered around and her body hooked up to an IV with a nurse greeting her and she rubs her eyes but is a bit surprised when she sees her arm is back with a full fleshy texture as she turns it and inspects it, but she has no feeling in it. The nurse walks up to her and says.

"You need more rest, but I'll tell Lady Pleiades that you're awake now, Saya."

Saya sits back in her bed and is wondering what happened as she has just woken up and she thought her arm was gone but it is there it is. But it has no feeling in it, like her artificial hand from before.

 **Irina's Room**

Aina has agreed to deliver the baby, but her experience with it is minimal at best because she isn't a full doctor yet, but she is working on it from her studies. She is inspecting **Irina's** body to see how she is dilating but with her inexperience, she has to make ruff estimation while **Issei** watches with anticipation. She looks and says.

"Well, I'd say that it could come in the next couple of days or even tonight. I'm not really sure but it is very close."

 **Irina** is excited to hear this, but her husband is growing more worried by the day and this isn't helping. **Irina** looks at him and says.

"Darling, we must have our friends and family around. I'm sure Saya would love to be here when her new baby brother or sister is born."

At the sound of Saya's name being used like that, both Aina and **Issei** get worried because they don't know how or why Saya would come here to see her mother in the first place, but Aina answers by saying.

"I'm sure we'll get everything and everyone before the baby arrives."

 **Irina** smiles warmly as Issei and Aina make their leave.

 **Issei's Trailer**

The two take a breath and **Issei** asks.

"Great job, Aina, so what do we do at this point?"

Aina puts away the tools she used in there and answers.

"What else? We get some sheets, hot water, and you get the others ready because I've got reports to do."

 **Issei** is wondering how to get Saya to come since he hasn't spoken to her in a while. Plus, with his schedule, he can't exactly do that and hunt down Saya so he asks her.

"Aina, I can't', so could you please find her?"

Aina looks at her father and replies.

"Father, I can't. You've already imposed this on me and I am also busy."

 **Issei** tries to argue.

"But it wasn't my idea to say that we could get Saya."

Aina gets a bit upset as she asks.

"What was I supposed to tell her? Sorry, Saya is a homicidal maniac who's been killing people? I didn't want to break her heart, like her own daughter did."

 **Issei** has a somber feeling from this because he did kind of force this on Aina because she can't say no to family. Aina sighs and is ready to leave while saying.

"Father, I think this is something YOU need to do yourself because Irina needs YOU now, she doesn't need me, and she doesn't mother or Xenovia. She needs the one person right now who was there for her when she was dealing with Saya's hatred of her."

Issei was in fact the first person to be the shoulder Irina used after what happened years ago and he's always been there to hold her hand when she needed it. Thinking on it, he should have also been doing the same with his other wives, and he thinks of how lonely they all must feel sometimes without him, and now Le Fay has joined in on it as well. Aina now leaves for sure leaving her father with his thoughts on his next move.


	107. Chapter 107

CH.91 The Great Decision

The residence is preparing for the big day and even the people who are training are being cautious, not for the tournament, but the birth of the next member of the family. Days have passed since Aina checked Irina and she could go into labor at any minute. At this point, everyone from the past has gathered in the residence along with their teams, and Irina is still keeping her involvement a secret at the moment because she doesn't want anyone to dissuade her or try to interfere until the tournament gets started. Camilla is still away so Xenovia hasn't seen her new legs yet or knows that she is on the loose. Issei and Irina are both nervous for it even though they aren't the full parents of the child yet. Odilia enters the room from the kitchen after having a bite of lunch, judging by a red smudge on her face, and is curious to the gathering. She approaches Issei and politely asks.

"Why is everyone gathering? Is there a party or event going on?"

Issei is hesitant but Irina can't contain her joy over the event as she answers.

"My older self is having a baby soon."

Odilia's face glows with delight upon hearing this and she replies.

"A child is about to be born? Oh, such a wondrous occasion indeed."

Irina and Odilia then start talking about babies and they just gush over them. Issei looks at this with a blush and wonders why Asia and Xenovia aren't joining in, but he turns to see them gushing over a photo album labeled "precious memories VOL 4" and gets it right away. He takes a breath because his older self has gone to see Saya after calling for her with a circle.

 **Pleaides Palace**

 **Issei** isn't wasting time here because he got in contact with Saya immediately after creating the circle. Saya hasn't fully realized what the deal with her new arm is and her father can't tell the difference. He looks at here awkwardly because this is the first time he's seen her in a while and she is relatively happy to see him.

"Hey, dad…what's up?"

 **Issei** takes a breath and gets to it.

"Saya, your mom is about to give birth to your next brother or sister and she really wants you to be around for it."

Saya turns away and reminds him.

"Why would I want to be around her? You know how I feel about that."

Issei takes a deep breath and says.

"But this isn't for her, it's for your brother or sister and I know you care about that. You care for Ai and Shime. Not to mention the others."

Saya now has a look of guilt and asks.

"But why would she even want me around. I killed Touji and I nearly got Ai and Shime killed because of my actions."

Issei approaches her because Saya hasn't realized the ultimate truth.

"Saya, your mom is in bad shape because of what happened. She's blocked out what you did and she won't leave the room, but you knew that part. She misses you so much, and she can't stand that you had hate in your heart. We have to be careful around her with what we say."

Saya turns around and nods to her father but says.

"I won't talk to her though."

Issei smiles and nods back

 **Hyoudou Residence**

The time they spend is dedicated to everyone second of waiting because the time is any moment now. Aina is with Irina because of the risk of labor being any moment so her doctor needs to be present. A gold circle appears and everyone readies their weapons in case of an enemy, but drop it once **Issei** emerges with Saya, who keeps her turned to the side is shame. Irina wants to run up to talk with her, but she is stopped by Odilia, who shakes her head. Even somebody she barely knows is privy to Saya's dislike. Words cannot be said right now because Saya's presence is enough to invoke many feelings in everyone. Saya then spots someone she is having an even more awkward stare with, Seiken because their eyes show a slight hostility towards each other. Saya continues walking with her father towards a door and he uses the unlock skill. He enter without hesitation, but Saya is hesitating as she looks around to see that everyone who feels anger and bitterness towards her are readying their weapons, even Seiken and Irina are staring at her. She takes a deep breath and slowly walks into the room.

 **Irina's Sanctuary**

Saya doesn't look at the décor nor does she want take any time to look at her surroundings, she simply just walks forward while staring at the floor. She can tell that people are wishing to follow her out of worry for what she may do. Her father doesn't even say anything to help with the tension and everything is just so difficult right now. She keeps moving until she hears a voice calling to her.

"Saya!"

Before she realizes it she is being embraced by her mother, the person she hates the most in the world and the idea of being held by her is repulsive, but she can't hurt her. She would push her off, but she doesn't want to hurt the baby. Saya keeps her head down to avoid looking at her mother's face. But what does catch her attention is the sound of tinier footsteps when she turns her attention to a different part of the room to see Ai and Shime as they stand next to Aina, who is also glaring at her. Saya approaches her brother and sister and gives them a hug, which they accept because they do recognize her as says.

"I missed you both so much."

Saya now looks around after reuniting with her siblings and takes notice once Shime does something that catcher her eyes immediately, he produces his small wings, one full of tiny white feathers and one black as night, but he can't fly yet as they flap a little. Ai pokes them and watching her poke Shime's white wing causes some painful memories to come back as she clenches her arms and her wings come out and then Aina sees it and then gets why Saya is ashamed of it as she mutters.

"Oh, god…."

Irina is distracted by Issei and can't see it, which is probably for the best right now, and then the dripping is heard. Irina then simply says.

"It's time…."

Saya snaps out of it and puts her wings away while Ai and Shime gather around their mother. **Issei** runs outside to tell the others the news. The others are happy to hear the news with the church trio, Issei, Rias, and even Odilia walk into the room to witness this event and even help out. Koneko and Kuroka along with the others who stayed outside decide to sit and wait until the baby is born because they don't want to overwhelm the room.

Aina does her best to help with it by remembering to remind Irina of Lamaze and to push while making sure everything is coming along. Saya watches with anticipation while the others are in awe. Issei and Irina are actually holding hands right now with their older counterparts doing the same. Issei looks at Irina and tells her.

"I can't believe we're this anxious. I can't imagine what it's going to feel like when we go through it."

Irina nods while the hours pass by while the baby is being born in this very room. Hours later, **Irina** pushes and pushes until finally, with one last push, the sounds of crying echo in the room. After the usual procedure of cleaning and wrapping the baby up, Aina is covered in a little blood from the cleaning as she happily exclaims.

"It's a healthy baby girl."

Everyone gathers around the newborn baby girl and are instantly struck by her cutness with her tiny patch of autumn hair, and her round face. Irina holds out her arms to hold the baby, but before she can, Saya asks.

"Can I hold her first?"

Aina is hesitant, but **Irina** says.

"It's okay, she is her older sister after all."

Aina nods and hands the baby to Saya, who looks upon her sister's face and says.

"Welcome to the world, little sister. You're a cute one, aren't you?"

The baby continues to cry while the others watch Saya's tenderness shine through. She tickles her a little sister to stop her crying until Aina says.

"Okay, I think she needs her mother now, Saya."

Saya looks at Irina's face now and is reminded of her hatred for her, but walks over anyway. Looking at her face also brings back memories, of that day again when Saya begged for help and her mother who just stood there and did nothing. Saya begins growling a little as she begins handing the baby over to her mother with her arms stretched, but Saya stops in mid handing. Everyone is wondering what she is doing, but Saya states while pulling back.

"I'm not letting you hurt this child either, Irina!"

Saya clenches her sister a little tighter and then disappears with her through a star circle. The moment of this is so sudden that nobody has time to react as she disappears. **Irina's** eyes go blank and the others panic from the shock. Issei and the others immediately get it together because they have to find Saya, so they look to find Odilia, but she is gone now as well. They run out of the room, even the young Issei and Irina are in a fit but have to find Saya. They inform the others and have concluded that Odilia has gone with Saya to help her. However….

 **?**

Saya is now in a wasteland-like area covered in darkness and sand, a desert that she randomly traveled to as she sits down and cradles her baby sister because she has started crying again and mentions.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to a good home soon. I just kind of panicked."

While Saya smiles about her action, she hears a voice saying.

"You will do no such thing, Saya!"

To her surprise, another star circle opens and Odilia emerges from it with a stern look on her face. Saya, a little surprised, walks up to her and asks.

"How did you find me?"

Odilia answers.

"Star bearer vanguards can track other members through their circles, in case of betrayal. But I find that I shouldn't have to use it to follow you because of this."

Saya looks her sister and asks.

"What do you mean? I'm taking her to master Pleiades. Don't you think my sister will be happier living with us?"

Odilia pulls out her sword and rebukes.

"That gave you no right to take that child away from her parents."

Saya retorts with an irritated look.

"We're going to kill all angels, that includes her mother, so why does it even matter."

Odilia's face becomes threatening and she states.

"I don't think that angel deserves to die, and I don't think you're in the position to force a child away from a mother."

Saya sits her sister down after summoning a protection circle and needs to sort this out. Saya approaches and reminds her ally.

"We have so many children because of the church, and they'll do the same to her."

Odilia lifts her sword and rebukes.

"The vagrant children we took in aren't like this baby. They lost their parents for varied reasons and had to rot in those horrid orphanages, so taking them in was caring for them. What you're doing is kidnapping, and I won't condone it."

Saya then says with total resolve.

"I know what is best for my sister."

Odilia's eyes widen a bit as she thinks that this is something that Pleiades would say. Odilia assumes her stance and states.

"I will take that child back to her parents."

Saya puts her hands to her sword and replies.

"You will try…"

Saya pulls out her two swords and begins assaulting her supposed ally with the latter going on the defensive as she has to keep an eye on both swords, but her extreme training has her defenses honed and her mind trained. They exchange blows, but Odilia realizes something, Saya's replacement arm is weaker than her normal arm from the force she's feeling from the strikes. The two then shift in their focus when Odilia spins her sword and knocks Saya's Excalibur away out of her fake hand and arm and leaves her with just her Muramasa blade which creates the advantage Odilia needs while they continue their clashing. Eventually, Odilia overpowers Saya and knocks her to the ground with her sword pointed. Odilia then states.

"I'm taking this child to her home, and you will tell my sister what you did."

Odilia sheathes her sword and walks over to the baby with a warm smile, lifts her up after breaking the barrier, and gently says.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you home right now."

While the baby continually cries, Odilia can sense a familiar presence as she turns and sees Saya glowing gold and her voice is different and says.

"Odilia, you shouldn't have prevented Saya from bringing this child in."

The young lady can understand that she is speaking with her sister and is surprised by this while saying.

"Sister, surely you wouldn't have encouraged this. This is kidnapping."

Pleiades/Saya shakes her head and tells her sister.

"You do not understand. This child will never be happy being raised by an angel, or having tainted blood in her."

A bit distrustful now, Odilia asks her.

"Did you do the same with me? Are you really my sister?"

Pleiades is confused by this sudden questioning and reminds her.

"Of course I am, I raised you when our parents abandoned us to help us."

Odilia then mentions other things.

"Then why haven't I seen any pictures of them? Why don't you talk about them? And why haven't you tried to find them even though our faction is a dominant one in our future? Did just kidnap me like Saya tried to do!?"

Pleiades then assures her.

"I am your sister, blood and all. I raised you and trained you. I never asked you to fight for me, you chose on your own."

Odilia is now very distrustful and states.

"I thought we were helping people. You taught me that angels are evil, but haven't seen a single evil angel in my life. Even Dante, the rebel, has never gone this far. This girl's mother loves her children and they seemed happy to me. "

Pleiades extends her arm and demands.

"Hand the child over to me, sister, and I'll forget your insults. Do not forget who your true family is. Remember that not only raised you, but I loved you since before you could crawl. Also, I took in Ezrah, your dearest friend, when his mother was taken from him. The children we've taken in can have homes, food, and clothes without worry any more. We have to be hard when it demands it."

Odilia drops her doubts a little and is about to hand over the infant to her sister possessing Saya. But the pain of realizing that her sister may have done the same causes her to change her mind, pull back the infant and demand.

"Before I do, sister, I want to know the truth. Who were our parents, who were the people who created us, and why have you never told me about them? If you tell me, I'll listen to you again. Because this isn't about the children, this isn't about Ezrah, and this isn't about this child right now. It's about US and your secrets."

Pleiades becomes uneasy and replies.

"Sister, I can't tell you the truth. If I do, then…."

Odilia is getting pushy and asks.

"What, that I'll abandon you? That I'll finally see that you've been lying to me for all these years? You're supposed to be my family, not my master. If you won't tell me…I'll enter the tournament with them, and I'll learn the truth as my prize. You had your chance sister."

Odilia summons her circle and leaves with Pleiades demanding that she return, but is ignored.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Odilia arrives with everyone still in a panic with others scattered all over to find Saya and the baby, but to everyone's surprise, **Irina** has left the room, her sanctuary, and her safe haven for the last two years and she is being comforted by her husband because her baby being taken is too much, but Odilia smiles as she walks over to the crying mother and gently says.

"I think she misses you too."

 **Irina** and **Issei** are extremely happy to see their new daughter brought back to them as Irina swiftly takes her and holds her close and they both profusely thank Odilia for her actions, which makes her happy because she feels like she's done good. However, she does realize one thing, she has betrayed and possibly angered Pleiades, her elder sister, the one who raised her, but she has to learn the truth, but basking in the moment of joy that she has given to the infant and her parents is good enough for now, but the others will return soon, and who knows what Pleiades may do.


	108. Dusk Wolf

Prologue: The Wolf Hunts at Night

 **This is an incomplete first chapter to a spin-off story I plan on doing soon that ties into NGD and uses the same characters to an extent. I plan on posting the complete version later as I just wanted to get this going.**

 **Kuoh Town**

The night is young and a full moon is out in the sky illuminating a city that is readying to sleep for the evening with certain buildings lit up like a nightlight for the young children peacefully sleeping in their beds. Normally, the city would be a calm sound of people idly walking and chatting with each other. But tonight, the city has a disturbing sound, the sounds of police cars are surrounding one area of a building in the red light district, a district where only adults are permitted to enter to indulge in their fantasies for an evening. But this evening isn't fantasies and pleasures. The police have gathered around one building, a building decorated with hearts, a pink neon sign, and a sign clearly indicating that it is a love hotel. The lights of blue and red from the cars clash with the pink light emitting around the building as it pours rain, while the police deal with an uneasy situation since there is hostage situation inside the building, at this hour.

On the side of the building, where no light shines, on the fire escape stands a young man wearing a pair of brown pants with black combat boots, a dark purple t-shirt under a black biker leather jacket, black gloves, and a jet-black mask that covers his whole head without distinct features, except two white eyes resembling bird eyes, and the mask is very smooth and round. He quietly asks.

"You got a lock on Siren, Wolf?"

The person he refers to as wolf says from an unknown location.

"Not yet, this is your department. Lanius, I need you to get inside and sneak around. Your movements should distract her."

This young man called Lanius nods and goes with the plan, but says.

"Okay tonight is the night we finally ice Siren."

As soon as he speaks, Lanius jumps up a great distance and grips a nearby ledge and then flips over it with acrobatic precision while making little noise. The only thing he does is sneak around with a pair of pistols at his side and three knifes holstered inside of his jacket. He runs up to a door, and quietly picks it with a little magic pin he pulls from his sleeve. He quickly enters the door and sees a set of stairs that looks down into for a few seconds before jumping down the gap between them and listens for a noise and he hears it at the sixth of the ten floor, and manages to grab a ledge on the fifth floor and jumps up onto the railing and jumps up to the sixth floor.

Upon entering the sixth floor, where there is a hallway of doors with numbers on them, he hears a voice saying.

"If you are my one and only, then why are you with this other woman?"

The voice is calm, yet menacing, and Lanius sneaks around while he looks for the source of the voice. He reaches for his guns, they look like standard pistols, black and have no sights on them but Lanius is a good shot but these pistols fire multiple different bullets and have short spikes on the bottom of the clips that function as tasers. He readies the guns as he turns a corner and sees his target in room 607, but there is a civilian in the way blocking his sights. This target is a woman, in her early thirties, with long messy black hair wearing a wedding dress that has been modified, it has a shorter skirt, is adorned with various jewels, and has a flowing ivory tail at each hip, a pair of very slim white shoes that are easy to move in, and she is wearing tons of makeup with blush, ruby lipstick, and powder on her face. She has blue eyes and a creepy demeanor as she stares at a man wearing nothing but his boxers with a dead woman next to him with half of her head blown off. Lanius is disgusted by this sight as he clicks his guns to fire, but he moves and the woman can feel it through her feet so she says.

"Hold that thought."

The man is gagged but he can manage to send some muffled screaming that the woman doesn't seem to hear. She turns around and sees Lanius with his guns ready and immediately fires them with a shout.

"Die, Siren!"

He begins shooting bullets in rapid succession but the woman, named Siren, opens her mouth and a scream is let loose, but this isn't a normal scream as the windows shatter, the room shakes, and the bullets are stopped by the sudden force and Lanius is blown out of the room as he is launched back into the hall and into another room, 603 to be exact, and he is lucky that there is no one else in this room because it could be troublesome if there was. He hits a wall next to a window and is hurt from the impact but gets straightened since Siren is approaching and he pulls out one of his knives, and this one has a glowing red blade and a curved edge as he holds it backwards and lunges at this woman who lets out another scream and blows Lanius out of the window nearby and he has nowhere to grip and falls down the side of the building into a dark abyss below with the woman stating.

"He wasn't going to be my one and only one…(confused) or was he….could it have been his voice."

In another part of the building, another person watches with disappointment and says to themselves.

"Lanius, I thought we trained for this."

Siren goes back to the man she has tied up and begins getting more intense and demands.

"Is it your voice I'm hearing, or not!?"

The man she has tied up is flipping out and trying to get out of his restraints. A new voice says.

"Can't tell that he isn't interested?"

Siren ignores this as a new person appears from a portal that was planted when Lanius' bullets landed on the ground, this person is a young man wearing slim black metallic armor that has a grey symbol of wolf with its arms out creating a cross-like symbol on the chest, his pants are black with grey slim platting on the side of the legs and grey smaller plating on his black boots, his armor has the same plating running down the side of his arms on both sides leaving the center black part showing, grey and black gloves covering up to his forearms, and a grey rubber collar around his neck area revealing his whole head except for a domino mask shaped like a wolf's face which is black, he has a black utility belt around his waist, and his features are short white-silver hair, and light-blue eyes. He is also holding a black staff with silver ends and is smiling while he says.

"You know, Siren, you could always file for a mail order husband."

Detecting his appearance, Siren turns to face the costumed young man and ignores his words as she looks at him and asks.

"Have you finally come to let me check your soul?"

The young man spins his staff around and assumes a fighting stance with it in one hand and he bends his knees to gain a more elevated stance. He then mockingly says.

"You can't hear my words, yet you want to read my soul. Guess which is pleasant to listen to."

He readies himself as Siren begins gathering her breath and prepares for another scream, but this young man reaches into his belt and pulls out a rock covered in carvings and throws it at Siren as her shriek is absorbed into the rock as the carvings glow purple and it shatters causing Siren to be blown back by the release of her force at her. She is pressed against the wall and runs up and holds her against the wall with his staff at her throat. This young masked man called wolf then makes a cold threat.

"Now I'm going to act now and never hold your peace, Siren."

It is clear he intends to finish her, but he hears a voice announcing.

"Freeze!"

Wolf turns his gaze with Siren still pinned to the wall with her throat being closed off by the pressure from the staff and wolf sees a young woman in a police uniform wearing SWAT armor and holding a shotgun and says it again.

"I said freeze!"

She has green glowing eyes, a future police gear for night vision, and has a serious look and announces.

"Dusk Wolf, and Deaf Siren, you are both under arrest!"

The full name of this young man, Dusk Wolf, causes him to become uneasy as he tell Deaf Siren.

"You got lucky this time, but I'm gonna find you again."

He lets her go as she passes out from lack of oxygen and he throws another stone on the ground that shatters instantly and a smoke screen engulfs the room and the police woman fires her shotgun, but misses and is frustrated that the vigilante got away, but has the other. Moments later, she is seen coming out of the building with Deaf Siren, who now has a muzzle on and a clasp on her throat and a news team is standing outside with a male reporter running over to get the story, but the young officer says.

"I'm just doing my job and I couldn't catch Dusk Wolf today."

The reporters and news hounds keep heckling the officer and capture various reports on the villain being escorted to jail.

 **?**

In a different town entirely, a new city for the Red Dragon Emperor ,the capital of the Red Dragon, a city made for Issei Hyoudou and his gigantic family consisting of him, his wives, children, grandchildren, and extended family to keep things orderly for them. His kids are still attending Kuoh because the city hasn't gotten a fully functioning school system. But devils, angels, and fallen angels are publicly known now, and have been for years. This city has various styles, but for now, the building of focus is for Akeno Himejima. A red circle appears inside of a bedroom that appears to be for a boy from the posters of popular female anime characters and CDs of rock music plus there is a TV, DVDs, and a bed that is messy with some clothes scattered on the floor. From the circle, the young man with the helmet emerges, Lanius and he tumbles down to the bed and says to himself.

"Man, I didn't think that fall would hurt so much."

He takes off his helmet to reveal disheveled black hair and violet eyes and removes his jack to reveal some cuts on his back from glass that got stuck in his back and a familiar voice asks.

"You need some help there, Ezrah?"

Dusk Wolf emerges from a blue circle that he conjurs in the same room with Lanius, real name Ezrah, sarcastically saying.

"Yeah, considering it was your BRILLIANT plan that got me punctured with back piercings."

Dusk Wolf removes his own mask, which didn't cover much and walks over as he pulls out a rock with green carvings on them that glow as Ezrah clenches a little but the wounds stop bleeding and close. Ezrah gets back up and sits on his bed and asks.

"So did you get Siren, Froh? Or was it another bust?"

Dusk Wolf, now with his real name Froh, gets annoyed and says.

"No, Elena got in the way again."

Ezrah turns lays on his back and asks.

"I still can't believe you're playing taffy tussle with the fuzz. I thought we didn't like cops."

Froh reminds his partnter.

"Hey, Elena has been my girlfriend since high school. I didn't think she'd be an officer immediately after."

Ezrah shrugs it off and says.

"Okay, but we should move it before my mom checks on me again since I'm supposed to sick."

Froh tosses Ezrah a pill and he takes it which causes him to immediately get a fever and a cough as the young man changes into a white shirt and black pajama pants and lays under the sheets of his bed and falls asleep.

Froh leaves through his circle and gets ready because he's got a date with an officer.


	109. Chapter 109

Ch.92 The Pressures

The unspeakable has happened, **Irina** has left her sanctuary. But moreover, it has a second effect on her, she remembers what Saya did to her father Touji Shidou, and her betrayal of the church. The gravity of this revelation hits her, hard. The memory coming back of that horrible day brings her to tears and she remembers the sight of her father's death, Saya's blood covered face as she declared her detachment from the family, and the sheer horror of her cold eyes brings the brave saint to tears in her husband's shoulders as Issei comforts her as best as he can. He simply says.

"Just let it out, Irina. It hurts me too…believe me it does."

Irina puts her arms around her husband and the others have returned as well by this point with Seiken and Xenovia lowering their heads to avoid their expressions being seen, Asia is upset with them as she rubs tears coming from her eyes at a slow rate, the younger Issei and Irina are standing close together because this does concern them as well, while the others do feel bad. The adults are starting to come together as well since the idea of **Irina** being out of her room is big news, especially to **Asia** and **Xenovia** who immediately run to comfort their friend, and this leads to the settle that she has indeed left her room. They newborn baby girl is being held by Aina at the moment. The baby is asleep in Aina's arms after being settled down.

The reality of Irina leaving the room is a lot for everyone, but the others can't let this stop their plans. Seiken begins walking out of the area along with Camilla following him. He and her are working on their team strategy for the moment and they need to get things going.

They go into Seiken's room, where nobody else is listening and they can trust anyone who does come in with secrets. Seiken asks his sister.

"Have you found anyone yet?"

Camilla shakes her head and mentions.

"I didn't have much time to look since I wasn't missing the next member of the Shidou clan being born."

Seiken nods slightly and wonders.

"But who could we ask? The others are busy, and I don't want to take risks with a mercenary, and we're not just filling the space, no matter what SHE insists."

Camilla agrees, Yasuko and Sherry wouldn't be able to do much alone. They are limited on options, but an idea occurs to Camilla that they may have an option and she presents the idea to her twin brother.

"Seiken, I know this is a stretch, and boy is it a stretch, but what if we asked Odilia for help?"

Seiken is curious but Camilla explains.

"Look, Saya, the ever-traitorous bitch, snatched her sister from under us, but Odilia brought her back without being asked or told. I think, she acted against her, because she came back alone."

Seiken sees her logic and says.

"Well, we've got little options, and your point is good, sister. I think we should try it."

The two are in agreement and need to find their potential ally. Before they can leave, however, the girl actually appears outside the door as they open it, much to their surprise. She has a curious look on her face and asks.

"May I ask you both about something?"

Since they need to establish some trust with her, they agree and she walks into the room, sits on the bed, and asks the two while they stand in front of her.

"I wanted to ask about that woman, the angel. I was taught since I could remember that all angels are evil, but the woman seemed so kind and caring. I want to ask; is she evil and hiding it, or is there something I'm missing?"

Camilla is the first to chime in because she defends Irina passionately.

"No way, Irina is the furthest from evil I've met. A little over zealous, but she's super kind."

Seiken is more calm and explains.

"Irina, with different circumstances, could have turned out to be an enemy, but she didn't. She married our father, and had children with him. But things weren't always easy for her."

Odilia is more curious about this and says.

"My sister said that angels are elitist monkeys with wings, is any of that actually true?"

This one is a little more touchy because they both agree and disagree with Camilla saying.

"There are angels like that, kind of like our asshole boss, Leonis. God, I hate that guy."

Seiken then says.

"I was too young to remember it, but when Irina was pregnant with Saya, she was targeted by more extreme viewers, devils, humans, and yes angels hated and were repulsed by the idea of a half-breed child being brought into the world. It happened every time, and I do remember one time when me and Camilla went with her to get some snacks from the store, and there was this priest there…"

Camilla points at Seiken and states.

"Oh, I remember that douchebag. Yeah, he walked up to Irina, who had Shime in her arms while we carried the stuff, and called her a slut and some other bull crap, and she was pissed about that. I had the right mind to break his nose."

Seiken takes back the explanation and finishes.

"Irina could have struck him, I think she wanted to, but she didn't. All she did was smile, walk outside, kissed Shime on the head, and told him she loved him. Irina had restraint, enough to not retaliate."

Camilla crosses her arms and then just states.

"Irina loves her kids, but she fucked up real bad one time and that one time is the whole reason this even happened. I blame her to an extent for this, but Saya overreacted like crazy, and now that bitch thinks that she can kill anyone she wants."

Seiken looks at Camilla a little sternly and wants to say something but Camilla stops so he doesn't. Odilia looks like she's in thought, but then Camilla explains the situation with the tournament. Odilia, upon hearing the tournament, asks.

"You want me to join your team, right?"

Seiken and Camilla nod to which Odilia gives her answer.

"Our goals coincide for the moment, so I'll join. I have to win to get what I want for myself."

The two Nero Angelo agents are iffy but she is the best choice and she doesn't seem the traitorous type, except for now. The two are relieved to have a complete team for now, but they need a substitute still. But they'll cross that bridge at a later point. This is because a substitute isn't a mandatory register and one can be given at any time, but only one person can be that substitute.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group is still in the lobby area with **Irina** since she has begun to calm down, and **Xenovia** approaches her longtime friend and says to her in a stern tone.

"Irina, now that you've truly come back to us, I think you need to take over Nero Angelo again as the advisor."

The sudden suggestion, given how recent Irina's leave is and her new daughter being born, is too sudden, so **Asia** steps in and reminds her.

"Xenovia, isn't this rushing into things? She just left her room, she needs time to…"

 **Xenovia** has an uneasy look and interrupts.

"I know, Asia, but they need her. That Leonis Maxwell is not trustworthy, and Irina is stronger than him. She's the most qualified, and she works well with my kids and Shiroka."

 **Irina** blows her nose with a hanky and doesn't speak. She thinks for a minute and says.

"I need some time alone to think."

She stands up, picks up her newborn daughter from Aina, and proceeds to walk down into her hallway and go straight to her room. After this, the others go their separate ways, except Xenovia, who follows her older self to her room because she felt that was a bit insensitive towards what is happening.

Inside her room, **Xenovia** ponders on what she told Irina considering that was too sudden. Her younger self comes into the room with an unhappy look on her face and vocalizes this by stating.

"That was rather tactless of you, pressuring her like that. She just gave birth, and you're pressuring her to go back into a potentially dangerous work with a madwoman who wants to kill her out there."

Her older self sighs and this causes Xenovia to become frustrated.

"Is this the person I'm going to become? An indecisive woman who puts her problems on people she loves? A coward who won't lift a finger to help the problem? A weakling who relies on protection from her own children?""

Her older self stands up and rebukes this with an upset look.

"I didn't do it to pressure her, I did it because….because her own daughter wants to kill her. Do you have any idea of what it's like knowing the person you care about the most wants to see you on the ground in your own blood. Well, I'm not going to be the one to end it, I can't. Do you want it means to stop Saya? Do you know what would happen if I fought her? She'd kill me, because I don't have the strength to kill her."

Xenovia doesn't like what her older self is saying but there is truth to it, Saya may be too far gone at this point despite what Irina and others may think, but it doesn't change her look as she turns and says.

"Maybe when I win, I'll give the backbone you seem to have lost."

The two part ways feeling disappointment, mostly the with the older Xenovia because she feels a little guilty for not having her fighting will like she used to. The training has to resume, and without any more delay for the tournament is approaching and people have to be ready for anything.

Elsewhere, in the lobby, **Issei** has to get ready to leave for his trailer, but has to address one last issue before leaving. He wants to check on Le Fay because she is dealing with issues with the move, and has to juggle that while also making sure Balin is adjusting to his new home. Le Fay is meeting with Issei in the lobby because everyone else has left to get some sleep. Balin is in his mother's arms because he is still having difficulties adjusting, and hardly gets any sleep because of it. He, **Issei** , asks her in a calm voice.

"Is there anything I can do to help Balin get more comfortable? I'm sure if you just ask I can make it happen."

Le Fay looks at her son and then puts on a more iffy look as she says.

"Well, we did have a pet of sorts back at our former home that he was very attached to but I don't know…"

 **Issei** interrupts her and says.

"Look, just say it, Le Fay. I'm sure it's a huge adjustment, trust me I know of those. So I'll do whatever it takes to make things easier for the both of you. Go ahead and bring your pet over. What is it, a dog, a cat, a lizard, or a dragon?"

Le Fay puts Balin down and tells him she'll bring their pet since she begins a spell for teleportation. A portal begins opening, a big one, and **Issei** is getting an uneasy feeling by this since a creature begins walking forward and Balin starts clapping a little. Then a head pokes through, one of a giant wolf with grayish-blue fur with horns coming from his shoulders. He appears to be irritated and **Issei** is a bit surprised by this, Fenrir, son of Loki, and a former enemy is standing in the lobby of his home and looks like he's about to cause a stir, but Le Fay puts her finger to her mouth and mentions.

"Fenrir, people are sleeping right now."

Fenrir calms down and Balin begins walking towards his beloved wolf. Fenrir lowers his head as Balin hugs his nose. Fenrir lifts up the small child and turns his head to get him on his back. **Issei** rubs his head and mentions.

"Okay, I know what I said and all, but this can't be good for the kids, I mean…."

Fenrir turns his head and growls at **Issei** for Le Fay to mention.

"Fenrir is very attached to Balin. They've gotten along so very well, and I promise he won't eat anyone. He's much more elegant than that."

Fenrir turns his head back to Balin and now sees the young boy yawning so he sits down and curls himself a little so Balin can sleep on him like a big fluffy cushion. Despite not being able to see clearly, the Norse wolf is happy right now, he very much cares for Balin.

 **Fenrir's Thoughts**

" _Balin, you may use me as your bed to your hearts delight. Such potential in such a young boy, he'll achieve greatness, I know it._

Despite unease, **Issei** agrees to let Fenrir live here, but they'll have to put him somewhere for now.

During these following weeks, **Irina** has gradually begun readjusting in private without anyone in heaven knowing what's going on. She has spending more time with her children, especially her newborn daughter, Mirai Shidou. The training is relentless with all teams training hard to the point of exhaustion, and the registration has been taken care of by their sponsors. The days pass by, but the tournament is so close now that everyone has to be prepared soon. They keep themselves secret for now; even Odilia hasn't told Ezrah about her joining a team. A new hallway is constructed in this time for Le Fay, complete with a statue of her in the same style as the others sculpted by Issei himself. Fenrir has a room in this hallway as well, but he comes and goes as he pleases. The next step for the teams, getting to the location.

 **Next Chapter, the tournament will finally get underway.**


	110. Chapter 110

Ch.93 Ceremony

The month has gone by, the teams formed, the sponsors ready, and the tournament is ready to begin. Rias, Issei, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, and Ezrah with Hilda as their substitute will form team Red Dragon, a team sponsored by the former Lucifer, Sirzechs. Irina, Seiken, Camilla, Odilia, Shiroka, and Shuri with no substitute at the moment will form team Black Wing sponsored by the former governor general of the fallen angels, Azazel. These two teams will represent the Hyoudou residence, despite team Red Dragon still not knowing about the other team. The way to the tournament area is by a train in the underworld, this is because the location is a secret and protected so that magic cannot be used to get to it.

Rias is holding a ticket, a silver one that has a magic circle on it and she hands it to her brother. Sirzechs gave her this ticket from the committee from the tournament, after contacting them. The team is wearing new outfits since their school uniforms would be inappropriate for the tournament with Issei now wearing a red jacket with a green eye on the back of it, Rias is wearing a flashier outfit with a robe-like bottom with a similar red jacket but over a dress shirt with a pin put on the left breast. Koneko is wearing a red short-sleeved armor-like shirt that shines a little and is wearing gloves that look like Issei's Boosted Gear but slimmer and a pair of red shorts with a skirt around her back that has tiny extensions that look like talons. Xenovia has a red cloak covering her dark outfit that has gold lines and a giant green eye on the back. Ezrah and Kuroka wear their normal attire for the most part but have green pins to show their team affiliation. Hilda wears her suit, but will wear her armor during fights as the substitute.

 **?**

Xenovia is being escorted around a room with Jophiel and he shows her his collection of swords. The room is a giant library-like armory of weapons and armor. Jophiel walks around while Xenovia is in awe of the size of his collection as he narrates.

"My collection is one meant for history. So many years of conflict, hatred, and revolution have touched a spot in me. I've collected weapons for many centuries, even as an angel I collected these. I view weapons and armor as a symbol for a philosophy I once heard after becoming a fallen angel. I met someone, a sword smith in the underworld, who once told me that good and evil are not constants; they are defined by the viewer. The masses as a whole then deem what a universal evil and good are, but it is only so because they want it to be so."

Xenovia understands what Jophiel is saying because she was originally taught that devils are evil, but she sees differently now. So she asks.

"What about your views on good and evil then?"

Jophiel simply replies.

"I believe that if someone is truly evil, then they cannot be helped, but if someone is even a little good, then they have the capacity to care for others. There are many examples of people who were thought to be pure evil but have shown to be caring individuals, but does this mean they could have been saved? I believe it could have happened if the right people were involved."

While they talk, Jophiel lets his black devil wings out and flies up a shelf and opens a glass display case and looks through the swords that row together in a neat line with labels below them. He looks for a moment and utters.

"There you are."

He pulls out a sword, a large katana with a long, yet slim, blade that appears to be longer than Jophiel's body inside of a black sheath. He floats down and tells Xenovia.

"In the world of true weapons, there is no master and blade, only partners. To master a sword as a tool is to be able to wield any weapon the same, but to wield a partner is another art. My swords are not tools, they are wild animals needed to be tamed, accepting a new master, and this blade wishes to meet you."

Xenovia holds out her hand and Jophiel places the sword in her hand and when he does, the sword begins emitting a red glow and she can feels its power. Unlike Durandal, this sword feels violent, bloodthirsty, and angry. But, at the same time, she doesn't feel like it wants to hurt her. Jophiel then explains.

"This blade is a Muramasa original; I obtained from a war scene. I call it Senso, the word of war. Do not fear the blade, it may be a violent animal, but it is YOUR violent animal, make it follow your order as a companion, not a slave."

Xenovia pulls off the sheath to reveal a brilliant silver blade with characters written on it and the hilt is now revealing a red tsuba and a pure black hilt and the end of the blade gives a very chilling echo as it completely comes out of its sheath and Xenovia swings it through the air and holds it straight. It may be different from what she's used to, but she feels like it won't be a problem and the sword even shrinks a little to suit her smaller stature, but it is still longer than her body.

 **Hyoudou Residence: Main Lobby**

The team, including Xenovia, gather together with Sirzechs standing in front of them wearing a red suit to go with the motif and he explains.

"Okay, so after registration, which I did weeks ago, we have to board a train with this ticket (holds up the silver ticket) and it'll be over an hour before we arrive. Upon arrival, we must check into our hotel room which just a simple car ride away from the station. Our team parings have already been decided by the committee, and are available to view. Our first opposing team will be team Medley. The tournament is going to be dangerous since killing is allowed. But I trust all seven of you are ready for this?"

The seven team members nod and Sirzechs reminds them.

"I did get additional tickets for all of our extended family, so put on a good show for them. I'll be joining the other sponsors, and you seven are going to have a private section on the train. With all that said, good luck, and fight hard."

The ticket is put up and a circle teleports the eight people into a new area. Azazel has given a similar speech to his team and they are all ready to go.

 **Train**

The seven fighters are now inside of a train, a rather large one with four tables in it with four seats each. Issei is inspecting this area because it luxurious, while used to it, is still cool. The seats are leather and cushioned, not wood, and have cup holders. He sits in and bounces a later and says with excitement.

"Dude, this train is awesome. I can't wait to see our room."

Rias smiles kindly and sits in her own chair, as does the others, except Koneko as she sits on Issei's lap, much to his delight. They take the time to talk things over about the tournament. Rias puts her fingers to her chin and asks her team.

"Now that I trust we're all ready for this competition, what is it that we plan to obtain from it? I personally have no interest in a wish, so I may just use it on something petty."

A little confused by her disinterest, Ezrah has to remind her.

"But there is no real limit on reality in this situation. I mean ANYTHING is a lot and all."

Issei agrees and tries to think on what he could possibly want, like….that's thing, he can't of anything he would personally want because of this future. Rias looks at Issei and then states.

"Issei understands my logic in this. I have a family of my own, who I love, which includes a loving husband, wonderful children, near limitless wealth, and I am quite powerful from what I've heard. So what else could I possibly want?"

Issei thinks on it and possibly wants to get his older self to be a better dad, considering that is who he will become. But on the perversion spectrum, he's probably is going to see all the kinky outfits, dirty posses, and the girls generally naked more times than he can count by this point in time, so wishing for it would be pointless…for now at least. Koneko simply adds in.

"Agreed, but I still don't like the idea of having to share."

Kuroka chimes in with.

"Now now, Shirone, he's going to help our race with both of our help. Especially when we win and I wish for the next kid to be a boy, now that'll help our race."

Xenovia simply ignores most of the conversation because she is lost on thought about her own wish because she is conflicted. She also wonders about the magnitude of her victory, or even if she loses. She has never been ignorant to her own limits, but this one is big. But the group turns to a friendlier conversation about money and luxury stuff and they joke for a bit, and Xenovia joins in with her friends to forget the troubles for now. After a minute, a waitress, a young woman dressed as a belly dancer, warps into the room through a cloud of purple smoke with a tray of snacks and coffee while simply saying.

"Fresh coffee and pastries for our honored participants. We hope you enjoy our sampling before your travel is at its end."

She walks the tray over to the table, bows, and disappears in a small cloud of the same purple smoke. Kuroka is a little surprised and says.

"Wow, I can't believe that genies are also serving refreshments to brutes. How do things change so quickly?"

Clearly being sarcastic, Kuroka grabs a small cup off the tray and has some coffee with a cream puff, as do the others. Issei takes a bite off some cheesecake which was also included and it is so sweet and creamy, very delicious treats. Koneko is even enjoying her small plate of cookies and chocolate with her coffee. Issei then feels like he needs a cup to go with his food and reaches for one, but notices that there aren't any more cups and asks.

"Hey, did they only give us six cups?"

Rias sips hers and replies.

"I could have sworn she gave us seven."

Kuroka sips her coffee and simply says.

"Maybe you should ask our eighth wheel."

Issei and the others turn around and sees where the seventh cup has gone as a young looking man wearing a purple suit top with a flame-like collar, a monocle, baggy black pants, and combat boots. He has shaggy short pale blonde hair and red eyes. Issei takes immediate disliking to this young man as he says.

"Hey, man, get out of here. This cart is having a private party."

Rias raises her hand and signals to Issei for him to stand down, which he obliges to. She stands and adds.

"My servant was out of line, but you are indeed intruding on our private time. So may I ask who you are here and what business does it concern us."

The young man walks over and puts his cup on the tray and introduces himself.

"I'm Staccato of team Medley and I'm just here to make a first impression on my team's foes for tomorrow."

Issei gets back to it and says with irritation.

"Well why don't you go make nice with other teams and not steal our snacks."

Rias is about to say something to Issei when another voice says.

"We have the right to check our competition, but Staccato lacks manners."

Another person has entered without them noticing, a young woman with short round rose pink hair wearing simple chest armor, thin silver gauntlets, a frilled skirt, and silver greaves with similar red eyes. Staccato shrugs and says.

"Okay, Cadenza, I get it. I'll come back, or else Minuet will chew me out again."

The young woman called Cadenza walks to a nearby door with Staccato following her. She leaves first, but Staccato holds the door open and tells Rias and her team.

"I was just getting a sneak peak, but I'm not worried. Because tomorrow will see you all strongly resembling that coffee cup."

Issei looks confused as he gazes at the perfectly fine coffee cup, but then it suddenly falls into four even pieces and stains the tray with coffee. Staccato leaves after this with a smirk on his face as this was clearly a threat. Rias appears uninterested as Koneko stoically says.

"He didn't clarify which coffee cup."

Rias smirks herself, takes a sip of her coffee, and says.

"Perfectly fine and without scratch. Indeed, that's how we'll end up tomorrow."

The others laugh a little at the joke because they aren't afraid of that team. But there is something to keep mind of, the rules of the tournament, because there are some. There is no commencing ceremony now because the pairings are already made, and are in the book. Just as they suspected, Pleiades has a team, team Constellation, the name alone is a big implication that this is them. The other team names are listed and team Ghidorah catches the eye. But the team members are not listed, which could explain why Staccato intruded like he did. But for now, they need to keep calm and have fun to keep a calm mind and spirits up.

In a different part of the train, team Blackwing is doing something similar. Irina is adjusting her suit nicely enough, but Azazel still hasn't found a way to remove it. Seiken is reading the guide book for everyone and reads out loud.

"Looks like we're facing off against team Logi in the first round."

Irina didn't bring this up before, but mentions.

"I don't really get why we had to hide our participation from the others. They're going to see us when we fight."

Camilla bites a cookie and replies.

"Yeah, but this way we had more secrecy to our training. Besides, if we end up fighting them, we have an advantage. I'm not going to like it, but I do what needs to be done."

Irina doesn't like it, but it is necessary. Irina holds out her new weapon, a simple sword that got covered by part of her suit to make it match more, and she can actually hide it inside of it. It is just a simply, yet very sharp, katana that was taken from a war room, but will prove affective. Because of her suit, it has a jagged and spiky hilt and guard with lines running down the blade. Shiroka and Odilia are simply talking with each other to get to know each other a little better, and Shuri is calling her agents to tell them she is busy for a while. The team is wearing their normal outfits that they had earlier. Their training will be put to the test soon enough.

 **The Site of the tournament**

After an hour, the train stops and a the scenery is now that of a desert oasis of a town of beautiful buildings, sand as far as the eye can see, and the a booming populace. The teams emerge from the train and there a lot of fighters, so many that the other known teams are blending in. They are immediately pointed towards a huge building that will be the hotel for the tournament fighters and a separate ones for guests of the tournament, sponsors and family members of the teams. Issei wanders a minute and something immediately catches his perverted eyes, a stage of dancers dressed very erotically with see-through clothes, which very large chests that bounce as they move very exotically and his face can't help but be drawn closer, his and a bunch of other guys. He moves in closer as one of the dancers seems to have taken a liking to him as she leans in with her arms extended and he likes getting closer, but he is pulled back forcefully and he coughs a little to see Kuroka with a plain look on her face as she says.

"Is the idea of having sex with more than a few women not enough for you?"

Issei argues.

"Hey, that's going to be for a few years, so why can't I enjoy some sexy dancing ladies with big fun bags?"

Kuroka turns his head back to the dancers and most of them are gone, except the one that tried to get close to him and Kuroka states.

"Because they were gonna rape you."

Issei is confused, but then he sees something that he didn't see before, the ladies have very attractive upper halves, but their lower bodies are that of a snake, lamia dancers. Kuroka explains.

"Lamias are female only, so they reproduce by kidnapping and raping men in troves. Odds are that they're here to get communal husbands."

Despite the idea of having lots of sex with lamias, who are gorgeous, Issei is thankful that Kuroka helped him. Rias catches up and suggests.

"I say we be careful here. So many people gather around her that it is an opportune time for cons and thieves."

Kuroka smiles smugly at Issei and says.

"Well, I guess I just stopped your virginity from being pilfered."

Issei looks unhappy and says sarcastically.

"Yeah, lucky me…"

The seven then simply get to their hotel without any distractions since they need to get settled for the tournament tomorrow.

In the hotel, the group immediately go to their room, and it is a nice room with three bedrooms, a mini-bar, a bathroom, a large TV, and a large couch. With these things settled, the rooms need to be dividied since there are only three with one bed in each. Rias then states.

"Me and Issei will share a room, Koneko and Xenovia will share one, Ezrah and Hilda can split the third, and Kuroka can sleep on the couch."

Kuroka has no problem with this, but Ezrah steps forward and says.

"Well that isn't fair to her, why don't I sleep on the couch and she sleep in the bedroom with Hilda?"

Issei interjects and says.

"Yeah, but then it isn't good for you either. Then again, I don't really think Kuroka should sleep on the couch either…."

Kuroka looks at Issei and asks.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Later that night, it is very fortunate that the beds are rather large as Issei is sharing a bed with Kuroka and Rias, but it isn't as fun as it is for his older self, considering that the two ladies are not getting along since they spend most of the night arguing until they fall asleep next to Issei and he does the same as well. He is happy to have his similar sleeping arrangement back, but wishes that Asia was here with him right now. But he needs rest since the first round is tomorrow.


	111. Chapter 111

CH.94 The First Round Starts

The morning of the beginning of the tournament is filled with anxiety for Issei and the others, but a nice breakfast prepared by the staff of the hotel is nice and helps them get ready. The seven team members dine on a small buffet of pancakes, cereal, bacon, sausage, waffles, and eggs. The food is pretty good, but Issei has to say.

"These pancakes are alright, but they don't compare to Ravel's."

 **(Fun Fact: A line similar to this led to Rika Phenex being conceived.)**

The team finishes their breakfast, and the plates, cups, and other silverware are immediately taken away with magic, for speedy service. After this, the seven leave their room, and Issei's heart is beating because they have to win this and prevent Pleiades' team from getting their wishes. The team walk outside into the streets of town and notice there are many people waiting in line to get into the arena and are talking about all sorts of things, like who they're going to root for, some are even talking his team, because of Rias being so hot. It is really looking towards being a lively event and the crowd is already beginning to roar. Rias and the others maintain a calm demeanor, but they are getting nervous like Issei since a lot is on the line.

The team is allowed into the arena through a special door on the side that has a magic circle that will take them to their spot inside. They are then teleported to the inside of the arena, near a gigantic circular ring comprised of stone surrounded by sand being overlooked by a massive crowd of people that begin cheering loudly. Inside the crowd is some familiar faces, Asia, Giras, and her peerage, along with Kurone are attending with tickets provided by Sirzechs. Kaede is here to sell fried vegetables for snacks, and is already making a killing. Selling fruit juice to kids also really helps, but there are only a few around.

In a special booth that has a magic barrier around it, Sirzechs sits in a comfortable leather chair. He is smiling upon seeing his little sister appear in the arena and says.

"Good luck, all of you."

Upon saying this, another man shows up in this booth, the sponsor of team Medley, a man with a pale complexion with white hair, red eyes, and is wearing a jet black suit with loafers. He looks upon the former Lucifer and says in a condescending tone.

"So, the once mighty Lord Lucifer has resorted to sponsoring a team in a bloodbath for jollies. I didn't think I'd see the day."

Sirzechs simply smiles and asks.

"And who you might you be to prematurely judge my actions?"

The man introduces himself to Sirzechs.

"I am Sonata, the sponsor of team Medley. I am here to restore pride to my race, what's your excuse?"

Sirzechs simply brushes it aside by saying.

"I just want to make to sister happy. Besides, I may really enjoy this tournament."

A waitress comes into the booth, one dressed very similarly to the one on the train and asks the two men.

"Would either of you care for anything? Our chefs are capable of any dish of your choice."

Sirzechs makes a very simple order.

"I'll have a bowl of ramen with a glass of orange juice over ice."

Sonata chuckles and remarks.

"Doesn't that seem childish, Sirzechs?"

Sonata proceeds to order steak, rare, and a glass of wine. Sirzechs once again scoffs at this and replies.

"Well, I'd rather watch my team fight sober. Plus, ramen has a lot of flavor and I think I'd enjoy it much more than a slab of meat."

Sonata frowns at this and asks.

"How much are you willing to wager on your team?"

Sirzechs is intrigued and smiles since the two are going to gamble. In the arena, a young and cute woman with long sky-blue hair tied into a tail with a gold ring holding it wearing sea green baggy pants, a matching bra with gold trim and laces around the under arm, a gold circlet around her forehead that has a blue gem embedded in it, a gold crescent moon shaped belly button ring, and she wears curly gold slippers and holds a microphone. She spins her mic and makes the announcements with a very happy and energetic demeanor.

"Welcome, everyone, to the desert tournament. Named for our vast and crushing terrain, we are gathered here for one reason: to watch all the carnage unfold!"

The crowd begins roaring louder and the woman continues.

"I will be your MC with the ENER-G Morgiana! And right now, we have our first two teams ready to go! On my left, Team Red Dragon, and my right, Team Medley!"

Issei looks over and sees a shadow but inside it is six sets of red eyes peering through the darkness of varying heights. This makes him realize that it is a team of vampires, but Issei isn't afraid of them and cracks his knuckles with anticipation while thinking.

" _Bring it, you blood sucking bastards."_

Morgiana, the hostess, then announces.

"Now, the team captains will come into the ring and discuss the terms for the match."

Rias walks over and hops onto the arena and moves toward the center, her team has full confidence that she knows what she's doing. From the shadow, a person emerges, a young man with a feminine face wearing a very slim gray suit with a rose pattern on the tail, a elongated color that reaches his ears, Black regal pants, and gray boots with a fang on the bottom. He has short pale blonde hair and red eyes like the rest of his team. Rias and this young man stand before each other and he suggests.

"How about best of seven?"

Rias nods and makes her own terms.

"But members are allowed multiple turns if they haven't lost or died."

The young man nods, and then comments.

"A Gremory, I see."

Rias doesn't like his demeanor, but stays polite and replies.

"Yes, I am a member of the house of Gremory."

The young man pays attention to her neck and says.

"I hope in this match that we have the opportunity to became…acquainted with each other, personally."

Issei is getting frustrated at this man's forwardness towards Rias, but she backs away with a plain look and says to him.

"You should hope they do not meet in battle, since I can't promise you'll survive."

Rias coolly rejoins her team not bothered by the other captain's words, and Morgiana announces the terms of the match.

"Okay, this will be a best of seven matches with the first team to four wins advances to the next round. With that said, let the first round begin, so each team, send in your first fighters!"

Rias sits on a bench inside a trench and crosses her legs and says.

"Issei…"

Issei gets it and immediately jumps into the ring without hesitation and Rias smiles at his quick action. Another person jumps from the shadow into the ring, the woman from yesterday named Cadenza and she lands in the center while Issei walks up. He then grins because he's fighting a girl, and he could use "that move" since he hasn't done it in a while. He gets closer and his grin catches Cadenza's eye as she comments with a relaxed tone.

"You see something you like, Perv?"

Issei summons his Boosted Gear and replies.

"Oh yeah, I've been training with sergeant kills-a-lot for a whole month, and I want my pain and suffering to be blocked by something awesome."

Cadenza shrugs and Morgiana announces as a "BOOST" is announced from Issei's gear.

"Alright, we have the first round of fighters: Issei Vs Cadenza! Fighter's take your stances."

A giant screen lights up with images of both fighters, their teams, and additional lights for penalties or round ends. Then Morgiana announces.

"Begin!"

Outside the ring, Koneko asks Rias with a twitching eye.

"Rias, you think Issei is going to be a total perv again?"

Rias puts her hand to her and thinks of the embarrassment that this might entail, and answers.

"As long as he wins, I don't care as much…and I really mean as much."

Kuroka adds in a little comment.

"Hey, if it helps, I can give a little trip around the world. That should cool his jets."

Koneko steps in front of her sister and tells her.

"That's not going to happen."

Kuroka smugly replies.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Three kids with a fourth on the ways paints a different picture, Shirone."

Koneko's goes a little red as she rebukes.

"That's nothing…since he has three with me, and I'm having a fourth on the way as well. My older self told me so."

Issei, in the ring, turns his head and asks with a happy tone.

"ReallY?"

As soon as he asks, a fist connects with his face and he is knocked towards the edge of the arena on his stomach. Rias stands up and tells Issei with a serious tone.

"Don't get distracted, Issei. You're in the middle of a fight!"

Issei picks himself up and replies.

"Yes, I know…just got a little distracted. That news shouldn't even get to me now."

He hears footsteps approaching fast, so he turns and swiftly swings his Boosted Gear fist and hits Cadenza in the face as she tries to attack again, and Issei is frustrated at himself because he failed to use his Dress Break Skill because of his reaction being too fast and without his energy involved outside of his boost. His gear then announces another ""BOOST!" so and he gets back up determined to use his favorite technique. Cadenza wipes some blood from her face and compliments Issei's strength.

"Ah, you must related to the Red Dragon Emperor. You've got a pretty good hook on your left hand."

Issei cracks his knuckle again and gives her some praise as well.

"Hey, that hook of yours isn't bad either. Knocked me quite a bit."

Cadenza does some stretches with her arms and then says with a slightly more menacing glare and smile.

"But it could be a problem for me if I fought you at close range, so I'll simply kill long distance."

Cadenza raises her arms and her gauntlets are revealed to have small holes in them and they open up revealing thin, long, and sharp whips that shoot at Issei and run him through the stomach. Rias stands up out of her seat as she, Koneko, Ezrah, Hilda, and Xenovia all shout with concern.

"Issei!"

The whips shot so fast he didn't have time to react. He still stands and pulls the whips out despite the pain. He stands straight and regains composure while Cadenza gets her whips read while saying.

"I told you I'd kill long distance. See these whips of mine are stronger than steel, and they're fast."

The whips almost disappear as Cadenza swings them around her body like a propeller for protection. Her hands appear to be moving simply in the air without the whips and Issei is in trouble since he can't see them. Cadenza approaches closer and Issei backs up a little to think of an idea, but he smacked in the face by one of the whips and is knocked to the side. He takes a closer look and gets an idea of how to counter. He punches the arena and lifts up one of the large tiles and backs away as Cadenza slices it through it with her whips at high speed and Issei repeats it only for Cadenza to rip through the next tile, and the next, and the next, until Issei thinks it is time for him to engage his plan as he sees the whip slice through the tile and he manages to grab one of the whips with his Boosted Gear, releases it before it can damage his hand and calls out.

"Dress Break!"

The girls slap their head, and Cadenza's whip, as well as her clothes, begin shattering off her body and she is shocked by this since her whips are gone, but she doesn't seem to care that her clothes are shattered off. Issei grins now since he is about to get a peek at a naked girl, who he assumes has a nice body, but the sound of a whistle is heard and he goes.

"Oh what now!"

The whistle is being blown by Morgiana as she calls a penalty.

"I object to this circumstance."

The arena is filled with a purple smoke and a poof is heard, so the moment the smoke is cleared, Cadenza is wearing a simple outfit, a white version of the waitress outfit. Morgiana runs towards Issei and announces to him.

"One more action like that, and I'm kicking your butt out of my ring, mister. We show this event to kids, and nudity is strictly forbidden."

Issei is bummed and argues.

"Oh and carnage, mayhem, and gore is fine!?"

Morgiana then states.

"Yes they are just no nudity!"

Issei doesn't argue and just continues the fight. The smoke clears and Cadenza is mad because her whips are gone, but then she smiles again, so Issei readies for more. He assumes a stance and readies for more, but he fails to realize her plan and he falls to the ground on his stomach and is lifted into the sky by seemingly nothing, until he looks at his wrists and notices that the whips are wrapped around them, so he looks at his legs and there are two additional whips tied around his ankles. He is lifted greatly into the sky while Cadenza smiles and tells him.

"My whips are an extension of myself as well my clothes. I can manipulate them without touching them, and I can even divide them. I didn't show you how much I had, I have roughly a mile worth of my whip on my body hidden under my clothes, and your skill couldn't destroy them, just rip them from me. Issei is getting a little air sick and knows what is coming as she proceeds to slam down causing Issei to rocket from the sky and he violently collides with the ground and creates a small crater in the arena. He moves a little and his left hand grabs something, but Cadenza isn't having it as she picks him back up with her whips and throws him all over the arena and slams him multiple times. Issei, barely conscious after four more slams, thinks.

" _I just need one more shot…just one good shot…."_

He uses his Boosted Gear to use dress break, only partially, on the whip wrapped around his Boosted Gear hand and then waits for a second as Cadenza tries to reassemble it, but Issei shouts.

"Eat this, bitch! Dragon Shot!"

Issei holds out his Boosted Gear and shoot a powerful dragon shot at Cadenza, which would normally blow her away, but this one is special as not only Cadenza blown back, but she now has a hole in mid section. In the shadow, a sharp rock flies by and imbeds itself in a wall next to the team captain. Issei is thrown out of the arena along with Cadenza herself. Morigina then announces a rule.

"By the rules of the tournament, I will count to ten, and if one or both combatants are out, it'll decide the round….ONE…TWO…"

Issei is having trouble standing up and Cadenza appears out cold. Issei stands up, barely, and tries to get into the ring, but Cadenza's eyes open. Issei is about to climb back into the ring to resume or win the match, and then he feels a tightening sensation and his arms are binded to his side as he falls back out of the ring and Cadenza climbs back and sits on her knees. Issei then shouts.

"Hey, this is bullshit! Let me go!"

Morgiana continues counting.

"EIGHT…NINE….TEN!"

She looks and Issei is still out of the ring, yet Cadenza is not. She then announces.

"Issei is out of the ring, making Cadenza the winner!"

Issei is shocked looking at the board; he lost his team the first round and falls over. Cadenza walks back over to her team, but puts her hand over her hole since she needs to heal. Issei falls back to the ground, so Xenovia walks over and helps him up. He is walking back with her and he says.

"I'm sorry, Xenovia…I lost our team the round…"

Xenovia continues helping him and replies.

"I'm not the captain, apologize to her. I thought you did fine and could have won if you had just been quicker."

Issei and Xenovia get him back to where the others are and he apologizes to Rias.

"Rias, I lost the round…and I'm sorry that I didn't win."

Rias hugs Issei instead of chastising him and says.

"You did fine, Issei. I'm just glad you're alive right now. When she ran you through, that was far more worrisome than one round lost."

She lays Issei on the bench and needs to ask about something. She calls a timeout to ask Morgiana a question. She hops into the ring and asks the MC.

"Can I bring in a healer for my teammate, he was badly injured in the last fight."

Morgiana thinks for a second and then says.

"I'll have to ask the committee, and it'll take a minute."

Rias then asks with more worry.

"Please ask them, that's all I ask of you."

The young lady nods and calls a break for the audience to get snacks or use the bathroom. Rias lets out her wings and looks at the audience to look for Asia, who she spots quickly and flies down to get her. Asia, clearly knowing the situation, lets out her wings and flies with Rias and stands below next to the arena to wait for a ruling. Anticipation rises a little, but Morgiana returns in a cloud of smoke with a ruling and tells Rias.

"You are permitted to bring a healer, but they are only allowed to help those who aren't eligible to fight for the duration of the match."

Rias nods and says that it is fine, so Asia immediately runs to Issei, who is happy to see her right now as she summons her twilight healing. Kuroka then walks over and sits on the bench because she won't fight next. As Asia heals Issei, she mentions.

"That was a very impressive move Issei. You almost had her."

Issei smiles as his plan almost worked completely. When Cadenza slammed him into the ground, he grabbed a piece of the ring that broke off and shot it with his dragon shot, but he didn't plan on falling out of the ring. Rias isn't happy about the loss, but Issei's life is far more important. Rias looks at the score and they are at an early disadvantage, but how will the rest of team Medley fare against Rias and her team. The next round is only minutes away, but they need to win next round or their chances will be cut deeper.


	112. Chapter 112

Ch.95 The Blood of Deceit

Issei is sitting on the bench with Shame on his face as Asia heals him and still tries to comfort him. Koneko walks up to him and tells him with a slight smile.

"Issei, it's only one lose and I we weren't expecting to win all of our rounds. This tournament is full of tough fighters, I'm sure."

Rias chimes in with Koneko and tells Issei with her usual confidence.

"She's right, Issei, expecting us all to win all of our rounds was never an expectation, but winning the match is another story. Learn from your defeat and win next time. Until then…(looks at Koneko) I think we should take a win, right, Koneko?"

Koneko nodes and is preparing to walk into the ring for her fight, but as she enters the arena, Kuroka tells her.

"Given the circumstances, we can't afford to take chances, so whatever you do, Shirone, don't leave the ring with your opponent still alive."

Koneko gives a slight nod and activates her Nekomata mode and grows her tail and ears. She jumps into the arena and Morgiana announces.

"Alright, from team Red Dragon, we have Koneko! Now team Medley needs to send in their fighter."

Over on the shadow side, a deep voice is heard saying.

"I handle her, I've been curious about the Nekomata race for a while now."

A shadow begins approaching and loud footsteps are heard as a large man, who is wearing thick regal clothing with a knight helmet, gauntlets, greaves, and armored pants begins walking into the ring without having to jump into it. He approaches closer and stands before Koneko, who is not at all intimidated by the imposing figure with Morgiana announcing.

"Both fighters for round two are in the ring, Koneko VS Forte! Begin!"

Morgiana backs away as Koneko looks upon her upon without flinching, and he even comments.

"Most opponents I face are imposed by my size, but a small thing like you doesn't even flinch at the sight of me…Guess I must be getting old then."

Koneko takes a stance and replies.

"I've fought bigger, and I deal with worse."

The next sound is a buzzer that rings and Koneko wastes no time as she jumps and punches Forte in the face and her fist to his cranium causes him to back up a little from the trauma and she wastes no time following and punches him in the gut and then jumps to punch him again in the face causing him to slide across the arena on his face as blood streaks across the ground. In the audience, Kuroka stands with her arms crossed and comments.

"What a joke of a fight, Shirone is obviously stronger than he is.(Looks at Issei) maybe we should have had you fight him and have her take on that woman with the whips."

Issei gets a little miffed and stands up to say.

"Hey, she just cheated me! I was totally about to…(sudden pain) OW…Ooowowowowowoowow."

Issei sits back down and Asia continues to heal him and says in a calm yet concerned tone.

"Don't move, Issei, I haven't finished yet."

Koneko continues the beating of Forte, who isn't even putting up much of a fight as he is tossed around the ring like a ragdoll from Koneko's punches. In the audience, Seiken and Irina watch the fight from a hall entrance to avoid being seen clearly. Irina compliments Koneko's fighting with a smile.

"She's really strong, I guess we better watch for her if we fight. Don't you think so, Seiken?"

Seiken watches ring closely and replies.

"Koneko is strong and I respect her, but doesn't this seem a tad too easy?"

Irina looks closer at the fight and sees that there is something wrong, there is an absurd amount of blood covering the ring and sees something is up, but do the others?

Koneko punches Forte into the air and he begins falling back down and she punches him through the back and this creates a powerful force that rips Forte in half as his torso and lower half are blown to opposite sides of the rings and blood rains all over the arena. Morigana runs over to inspect the damage, checks his pulse and announces.

"It seems like Forte has been destroyed, so the winner by death is Ko…"

Before the announcement is finished, Koneko feels a sharp pain in her stomach and then a pain in her stomach, her right arm, and her left leg. She manages to jump away from this and has a slight groan as her vision becomes slightly blurry. Confused, everyone is wondering what happened, but Rias saw it clearly, the blood that is covering the entire ring shot up like needles and pierced Koneko multiple times. Issei stands back up as he, Rias, Xenovia, and Asia are shocked by this sudden turn of events. Koneko shakes her head a little to get her vision back, but it doesn't work so much. Kuroka cringes at the sight of this and smells something foul. Not completely aware yet, Forte's torso begins shaking and a laugh can be heard coming from it until something bursts from the chest cavity of the torso as a new person can be seen silhouetted against the sky and he flips back down as a grin over a shadow is seen while his full body is now visible revealing a man only wearing a simple pair of dark green pants with a pale complexion, abs, and short dark green hair and he says.

"Wow, that went about well as I thought, just my luck that another brawler was a part of your team."

Koneko can now barely stand straight as her knees get weak and the man then smirks more as he sarcastically says.

"What's the matter, trouble moving? Well that's because I injected with poison."

The man holds out his hand as some of the blood gathers around his hand and he creates a shard needle-like weapon out of it and explains.

"My blood is toxic to all living things; just a small dose is enough to paralyze you."

Koneko isn't happy with this as Morgiana makes a new announcement.

"Oh my goodness, it turns out that menacingly tall Forte was just a ruse, and the real forte is just this smaller, albeit buff, young man. Things are definitely heating up here, I don't know how Koneko can get out of this."

Koneko balances straight despite being poisoned and she takes a stance again and says.

"I'm the one who beat the….."

She falls to her knees, but quickly stands back up and tries to run towards Forte and her punches are less straight as she swings, but he dodges with ease by just moving out of the way. Forte then uses the blunt part of his weapon to smack Koneko to the ground and she tries to get back up but the ground seems to multiply, as her fingers. Forte begins mocking her a little as he says.

"Maybe I used a little too much considering your small stature. I do usually prefer taller people, they have more blood and they have more pride to cut apart."

In the team area, Issei shakes his fist and declares.

"Hey, Shut It, Douche Nozzle! Koneko is our school mascot, and she's way cuter than any girl you'd ever get with!"

Forte walks closer to the edge of the arena and mocks Issei.

"Coming from the loser who couldn't beat Cadenza despite her being injured like that, and I'll bet that you're just a virgin who pervs on girls at all points. Don't ever say stupid things when I'll bet you won't even get a girl to so much as hold your hand."

Forte turns around and sees Koneko standing again with a determined look on her face as she rebukes to him.

"Issei is a perv, the biggest and worst perv I've ever met, his hands are okay, but his lap belongs to me and no one else."

Forte readies his needle again and readies for a stab and as he does, he scraps Koneko's side, but she avoids full damage and punches him in the stomach very hard causing Forte to cough up blood and makes him back up a little from the impact. He looks at his stomach and sees a large bruise as Koneko falls to her knees again from the poison and coughs up a little blood from it as Forte smiles and states.

"Hmm, looks my poison is finally giving its final effects. A last ditch punch from a desperate girl."

He walks closer and summons another needle in his other hand and states.

"Did you think you stood a chance when you realized my poison was in your body? Once you've succumbed, I'll suck your blood until you veins run dry and your skin turns to paper, and I'll start…by turning your small skull into a shot glass!"

He readies his two needles for a killing blow, but a gleam comes into Koneko's eyes as she swiftly stands up and punches Forte in the face and knocks him back and breaks his nose as he falls on his butt and he holds his face in pain while Koneko stands up straight. Forte stands back up and looks at Koneko who looks completely healthy now and he demands to know.

"How did you? You should be dead, on the ground, and covered in your own blood, so how are you standing!?"

Koneko spits some more blood out and explains.

"The blood I spat out wasn't mine, it was your blood that you put in me to poison me. Before I came here, I spent a whole month of hellish training my niece and she taught some stuff on controlling my body. I didn't learn everything, but I did learn to control things, like my blood and how to get yours out of it. It took me a minute to get it, but now that I know how it works, I won't fall for it again."

Forte drops his needles and summons more blood needles to poison Koneko again, but she dodges easily and then he gets desperate and has all the blood around him and Koneko shoot straight up to create a pit-like formation with hope of getting Koneko punctured to death. He waits, thinking that he got her, and lowers the blood to see if it killed her but he hears a thud from right behind him and he hears her saying.

"Hardening the soles of my feet isn't hard at all, dumbass."

Forte turns and Koneko's fist appears to be glowing with ki as she punches Forte in the abdomen with extreme force and his torso is blown off from his legs and his severed top is blown towards the side of the arena where his team is slams into the wall where it is impaled by the rock from the earlier fight, but the team captain isn't by it this time. Morgiana hops out of the ring and pokes Forte with a stick to if there are any more tricks. She jumps back into the ring and calls the round.

"It looks like this time Forte is done, so the winner, by death for sure, is Koneko!"

Koneko takes a breath and smiles while she walks out of the ring to join her teammates, who immediately run up and congratulate her. Her sister smiles proudly and says.

"I knew you couldn't lose to someone like that, Shirone."

Rias nods and states.

"Yes, that was very well done, Koneko."

Xenovia pats her comrade's shoulder and compliments her skill.

"That move of expelling the poison was very clever."

Issei, who is now a lot better because of Asia, hugs Koneko and happily says.

"Alright, you totally got us back after my screw up, you're the best, Koneko!"

Koneko smiles and then requests.

"Issei, could you please go sit down, so I can sit on your lap and heal myself?"

Issei nods and goes back to his seat, but Asia offers to heal Koneko until Rias reminds her that she can't since Koneko is still eligible to fight and has to do it herself or with a registered teammate. Ezrah could, but using his magic before his fight could prove hindering.

In the audience, Giras sits next to Kurone and tells her in a happy tone.

"You really trained her well. I'm surprised that she could do that."

Kurone nods and mentions.

"I thought that poison would appear in this kind of tournament, so I taught them both on how to counter it, but aunt Shirone couldn't simply cleanse it, that would have taken longer to teach, so I went with that, and I hope my mom does just as well."

Giras nods and waits with anticipation since the next fight is going to have to start soon, and there is a red glowing aura around team Medley. There is someone on that team that is itching to fight now and anyone can see it. Seiken and Irina are happy for Koneko's win, but they can sense killing intent as well. The next round may prove difficult, but with the odds tied things could go either way.


	113. Chapter 113

CH.96 Blood Feud

The board is tied with team Red Dragon and team Medley with one win each, but Koneko holds the honor of being the first to kill an opponent with Forte being blown in half and his teammates aren't very happy about. At the moment, Rias is waiting to see who will step up next. Kuroka offers to go up already, but Rias tells her.

"No, we'll wait. Koneko made them angry, so they'll send up someone first."

Morgiana, being the enthusiast, announces.

"Will next fighters step forward!...(no one responds) hello! Can we get the next round started!?...Come on, this girl wants to see some blood."

Then footsteps are finally heard as someone from team Medley steps into the ring, the man from yesterday named Staccato. Rias smiles because she was right, and Xenovia steps forward to request.

"I want to be the one to fight him."

Rias looks at her knight and simply wants to know.

"I have no objections, but I would like a reason."

Xenovia throws off her robe and reveals her dark outfit from Jophiel but it is now more like a cross between that and her old exorcist uniform and has a blue symbol of a dragon on her chest, but now her arms are exposed at the upper arm, upper leg, and her fingers are visible. She simply pulls out her new sword and replies to her master.

"This one has been bothering me since yesterday."

Rias nods and tells her.

"Very well, all I ask is that you win."

Xenovia smiles a little and a dark energy crackles around her as she dashes into the arena leaving a trail of shadow behind her and thinks to herself.

" _I am a devil, this power is my element. I am not evil, I am using a tool, and I have to win at all costs."_

Xenovia stands near the middle of the ring and Morgiana appears cheerful to have the two fighters in the ring. Before fighting, Xenovia admits something to Staccato. While he stands idly with a glare in his eyes.

"I know how you operate, Staccato."

He looks uninterested as they both remember his presence from before when he cut the coffee cup in half. Xenovia then adds that she looked at the cup and remembers some blood, a tiny bit of it, and tells her opponent.

"I saw a tiny bit of blood on the cup that I thought was just a neglectful cleaner, but after the last fight, I see how your powers work."

Staccato, still uninterested, simply replies.

"I don't see how that matters since you're about to die. I'm not letting the death of my teammate go unpunished."

Xenovia has no intentions of dying and stops with the talking seeing it as pointless until Morgiana announces.

"Now is the time for a gimmick event!"

Both fighters are a little caught by this announcement. Then a message appears on the board that reads "arena change" as a roulette appears below it that rotates over various images. In the booth, Sirzechs is pleasantly surprised since he knew about this but comments.

"I had wondered how early they do these."

His new companion sitting next to him simply drinks and smiles while the board continues to spin until it hits something. It lands on the image of a doll, and Morgiana makes the announcement.

"Alright! The new battle arena is the dark toy factory, a personal favorite of our horror enthusiasts, and parents, keep your children close because this place can be spooky!"

Xenovia and Staccato are both covered in a purple aura and they both shrink down to a very tiny size with the monitor showing their statures in this tiny state and they are both levitated above the ground, but they remain calm despite this. The tiled arena then opens up as the team members on both sides retreat into their dig out and then they see what is going on, a giant miniature factory is lifted up out of the opening in the ring and the tiled arena closes as the factory is lifted on top of it by magic. Morgiana announces.

"For all of you people who don't know, this will be a special round where the fighters are shrunk and put into one of our special made rings. Because of this, there will be no ring outs and a win by death or ten counts are the only ways out. Of course, one of our fighters could be a big baby and surrender."

Xenovia and Staccato are then warped inside the miniature factory with Morgiana calling for the fight to finds herself in a dark and damp area surrounded by machines that don't work and some broken lights surround her. It is a murky place with a metal full of rust floor. It is dark, but Xenovia's eyesight as a devil makes it easy, something she must admit.

"My eyes are probably illuminating this area for me. I guess a human's eyes would make it difficult here."

She begins walking forward because a vampire is also a creature of the night, and this dark arena is also to his advantage, but neither is truly weakened or hampered by this place. Xenovia keeps her sword ready and keeps moving around, but she realizes that maybe her eyesight is more of a curse after a while because the initial area because, as the name would suggest, the entire place is filled with broken toys, creepy faces, parts scattered everywhere, and old machinery for making dolls. She isn't afraid, but it is still creepy none-the-less. She searches for a little while and finds no trace of her foe, but he is here somewhere.

From the audience, who are watching due to a giant monitor hovering over the arena that displays both fighters, Seiken and Irina watch this fight with particular intrigue since Xenovia is someone they both deeply care about, with Seiken smiling like a child watching the circus for the first time. Irina takes a notice of this and asks him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Seiken?"

Seiken nods and tells her.

"I really like watching her. My mom retired when I was really young, and I get why. But I do take pride in my family, and seeing her reminds me why I take pride in bearing last name Quarta. I would have been fine with my father's name, but I've always respected my mother so much. Working alongside you and your older self is a joy in of itself, but you've always told me about my mom and how much you respect, care, and about how deeply you cherish your friendship with her, it makes me happy."

Irina pats Seiken's shoulder and they continue to watch since Xenovia is approaching her foe, but he has something planned since he hasn't revealed his powers yet, at least not to their full extent. She jumps up a series of pipes to reach an attack point for an ambush. She realizes this is different than what she is used to, but winning is what is most important. She latches onto a corner and readies herself. She waits for a second, the sound is non-existent, and the darkness would dissuade humans and angel fighters, but a devil is at home here, but so are vampires.

Watching outside, Rias can see Staccato from a different view, and he's simply walking, like he doesn't care. She can already tell that he is more competent than he teammate, who Koneko crushed once his power stopped working on her, but this guy is calmer, and he approached them yesterday, so maybe he has a plan. None the less, she puts her trust that Xenovia will win.

While on her spot, Xenovia pays careful attention, and it pays off when she hears footsteps approaching, so she waits for just a second until she sees a shadow approaching. She waits for just a moment more and then jumps down from her spot, raises her sword, and swings down on the ground with great force while her sword unleashes a small shockwave of red energy that cracks the ground and shreds towards the shadow. It hits directly as pieces scatter forward but Xenovia's eye is quickly caught by a sight that she wishes was different, but the pieces scattering around aren't flesh and blood, but pieces of plastic, a toy is what she attacked. Sensing trouble, Xenovia turns and sees her foe as he is striking with his hand straight as he plunges his fingers between her breasts and she is stunned for a second and feels a sharp pain, but she regains her senses and pushes Staccato back by using a free hand to shoot him away with her dark red energy and he slides back. She inspects her wound and notices that there is no blood leaking from around it and none on the ground in front of her. She looks at Staccato, who is smiling and takes a second to think about something, and he begins to say something that Xenovia finds offputting. He looks to the sky and says.

"Hmm…Xenovia Quarta, a former exorcist of the church, a holy sword wielder, and natural one at that….you were an orphan raised by the now deceased Griselda Quarta, who was…oh my, murdered by one of your best friend's daughter. Pity you, oh pity you."

Xenovia is shocked by his knowledge and demands to know with an angered look on her face.

"How do you know all of that!?"

Staccato wags his finger and tells her.

"I'm not obliged to tell my secrets, but I'm going to tell you that you have no chance of beating me if you rush me down. You should have tried that when the fight began, but you wanted to take extra caution. Not that I blame you when fighting myself."

Xenovia readies her sword again and charges then swings, but Staccato forms a sword of crimson that appears from his palm as he blocks Xenovia's strike and parry's her to the side and swings down to catch her off guard and he uses his sword to slash Xenovia across the chest which cuts her open a little, but it is a light flesh wound because of her suit allowing her to avoid the full slice. She then attempts another swing, but she is parried once again and slashed on the forearm, and then she is stabbed near the stomach and moves back a little. She then jumps away and Staccato tells her.

"Full force won't work, I know your style, and I a master of parrying attacks."

Xenovia then begins running away with Staccato giving chase, she does this because she needs time to think and he has the advantage against her. While running, Xenovia thinks about his moves prior to his advantage. This fight is lost if she acts recklessly and she knows it, so she uses her dark ability to run faster to get away as a crackle of dark energy emits from her body and she thinks

" _I can't use my usual strategy against this opponent, and I don't know anything about this place other than the toys, but I can't use them myself like he did to trick me. Why did he trick me anyway?...He plunged his fingers into my body and it didn't hurt that much….he gained knowledge about my life, but I don't know how much…what did he do."_

Xenovia holds her sword with one hand with it over her shoulder and she feels around her wound and finds something odd about it that she didn't before, almost none of her blood vessels are damaged, just her skin part of her muscle tissue and then it hits her as she turns to look at her chasing opponent.

"You sucked my blood didn't you?"

Staccato smirks and he doesn't say anything, but this is indeed the case. Rias, seeing this happening, says to Xenovia, who can't hear her for obvious reasons.

"You figured it out, didn't you…"

Issei, who is feeling better, walks up to Rias, and asks with confusion.

"What happened to her?"

Rias explains to Issei.

"I'm not sure how, but Staccato sucked some of Xenovia's blood with his finger tips, that's why he was so confident after striking her. He must have a power that allows him to gain the memories of people he feeds from. It's a sick method, but a powerful one. Still, Xenovia can still win this if she uses her head."

Issei looks at the screen again and cheers for his friend.

"Come on, Xenovia, rip this guy to pieces!"

Xenovia is still running away while trying to form a plan to fight back against Staccato, but he isn't giving her many options. It isn't like Koneko's fight were she was crippled with an ailment, this time Xenovia is at a disadvantage due to her opponent's skill. While thinking, Xenovia's sword begins glowing red a little, and Staccato sees this as a threat to himself and takes his own sword and generates a deeper crimson aura around it and he slashes it creating a deep red blast that Xenovia sees but can't dodge it, so she turns to try to block it, but as she holds her sword, the blast splits apart to go around her sword and strikes her in the chest twice and knocks her back into a new room. Xenovia lands on her back and she is stunned for a moment, but lifts herself up a bit to avoid the ten count, but she can't stand because of the impact. Staccato then enters the room and he has a smile and mentions.

"Forte was a fool of epic proportions, and that arrogance of his led to his death. However, he was my friend, so I'm gonna make an example out of you, Xenovia Quarta."

Xenovia tries to stand up and has a frustrated look on her face, but Staccato grabs her by the hair and then tells her.

"Guess your haircut won't save your life from me. How dare you treat my kind like monsters. We are all different, you dog of the church!"

Xenovia knows he is referring to her time as an exorcist and how she has hunted vampires in the past, and being called a dog of the church is an insult that she won't let fly at this time and her eyes begin to glow red a little, and even some red energy is seeping from her sword, which is still being gripped in her hand, but no one notices. Staccato sees her red eyes and wonders about what is going on since she doesn't know, but he persists and then says.

"Your teammates will watch you die, and I'll kill the rest of them and I'll use your skills to do it."

He then takes his hand and plunges it into Xenovia's neck and her veins in her face begin to act up as she now feels the full force of his bloodsucking as she can feel the blood flowing from her neck go straight into his hand. Her vision goes blurry and her thinking go fuzzy but the anger in her eyes remains as they remain with a red glow. Staccato is just about to finish her, but then many red glows emerge from behind the scenes as a bladed objects flies from out of nowhere and stabs Staccato in the wrist and he pulls out his hand from the pain and he pulls back a little to see what happened, but he is greeted by a horrifying sight, dolls moving with twitching motion, smiles on their faces that won't go away, and they have scissors, small blades, and assorted stabbing weapons attached to their limbs. He backs away from the terrifying sight out of fear and he shouts.

"Get away from me!"

He is afraid of these dolls as they approach closer Xenovia then stands up straight and now her whole body is glowing red and she puts her hand to her throat, presses the wounds, and a small dark fire appears in her hand that burns the wound shut and she has a terrifying smile on as she lifts her arm forward, puts her middle finger to her thumb, and everyone on her team sees this with shock because her demeanor has completely changed and Irina is especially shocked while Seiken is getting a weird feeling. Staccato begins panicking a bit, but Xenovia simply smiles still and then snaps her fingers and the dolls charge at Staccato, who attempts to run away, but the dolls are filling up the exits until he is smothered by them as they stab, slice, and skin him in rapid numbers until he is completely covered until nothing but his arm is free, but that eventually sinks into the swarm of killer dolls. Eventually, the dolls begin to back off to reveal a bloody corpse of mostly bone with flesh surrounding the body. After a few seconds, Morgianna announces.

"The round goes to Xenovia by means of a doll graveyard slaughter!"

The crowd cheers and the two are brought back to the normal arena and Xenvoia immediately begins walking towards the edge with her eyes still glowing red and the others are ready to ask her what happened. But as she approaches the edge of the ring, her eyes go blank and she falls over the edge, but Issei runs over and catches her before she hits the ground. Rias runs up to and sees that Xenovia is pale from her blood loss and tells Issei with concern in her voice.

"Issei, I need you to get her some water and keeps her warm."

Issei nods and carries Xenovia back to the dig out, but he is happy she won the fight. Irina and Seiken don't know how to feel about what they saw and are definitely worried about her, but trust she'll be taken care of. If she was human, the amount of blood she lost would have killed her, but she barely survived it. In the audience, Jophiel ponders on what just happened since he hasn't seen that in a while, so he wonders if he made a mistake with the sword choice.

On the bench, Issei puts Xenovia's cloak on her as a blanket opens her mouth a little tilts her head while giving her some water from a water bottle that he can get instantly from a hole near the bench for fight snacks. Even though she won, Xenovia won't be fighting for a while.

Team Medley is now behind, and they aren't happy about it, but team Red Dragon is down two members. Staccato's loss wasn't intended, nor his death. They may have lost him, but they now have to bring out a top contender.

Rias isn't sweating the two members who can't fight since they're both alive, but the match is still only 2-1 and they need two more wins. Ezrah and Kuroka are two best candidates to fight next, but Koneko is still ready for a brawl. But can their winning keep up? Rias is sure they can win, but isn't arrogant enough to underestimate this opposing team since they almost took this last round. Xenovia's sword sits next to her and isn't glowing, but Issei and Asia get bad feelings from it.


	114. Chapter 114 (long overdue)

CH.97 A Challenge Arises

Xenovia is passed out, Issei is out of the round, and Koneko is barely injured. Two members of team Medley have met their end and the score reflects this with one win for the vampires and two for Rias' team.

At the VIP booth, Sirzechs watches while drinking a glass of orange juice in his hands. He is proud of his sponsored team, but his new "friend" Sonata seems less enthusiastic with two of his team members dead. But then he sees who's walking into the ring and smiles about it, something Sirzechs notices.

In the ring below, Morgiana awaits the next combatants and is excited to see a tall man enter the ring from team Medley.

Morgiana smiles and waves to the crowd "Alright, our first fighter to come into the ring is Etude!"

This man, Etude, stands at a tall stature with no shirt but some red cloth around his arms and shoulders, torn black pants with multiple scars on his body and he carries a large sword on his back and his slicked back long black hair.

Down beside the ring, Ezrah prepares to step forward, but Kuroka steps in the way with a smirk.

"I'm itching to try my new stuff. I haven't kicked an ass in a while." She tells her teammate.

Ezrah steps back and Kuroka jumps into the ring, which gets the fight ready to start, and the crowd is happy about it.

"Alright! From team Red Dragon, Kuroka, and from team Medley, Etude. You can both begin at any time!" Morgiana announces as the siren buzzes.

Kuroka simply stands with her arms crossed and looks like she's waiting. Etude simply stands at his spot while simply making minor movements. A short time passes with no action as neither fighter is moving in the slightest. The crowd falls silent due to the lack of action.

But then, Etude suddenly turns and swings his arm as an energy blast shoots at him and Kuroka stands behind him now with the vision of her fading away from her original position.

"Oh, somebody knows his stuff." She comments

Etude smiles casually "I know my way around a battlefield. My comrades get a little cocky when they feel like a win is coming. But I won't give you that luxury."

Kuroka simply shrugs and then begins warping around the arena at a rapid pace but these are just mirages. The real Kuroka is in the sky as a glyph appears behind her and she begins raining down energy blasts from it, but Etude looks above and smirks as he lifts his sword and begins spinning it above his head and Kuroka disappears again since this move failed as Etude blocks all of the blasts.

At ringside, Koneko remembers Kuroka's training with Kurone and remembers who quickly Kuroka picked up on two techniques, Soru and Rankyaku. Kuroka's speed is vastly improved, but her skills combine well with Kurone's.

"Kuroka should be able to beat this jerk. She picked up attacks from Kurone." Koneko explains.

Kuroka leaves a new mirage at every point in the arena and these mirages come with a gift. They each make a kicking motion and each releases a Rankyaku and before too long, the entire arena is covered with them. Kuroka smiles at seeing this thinking that she may finally get a hit in.

The blasts close in, but Etude smiles "I won't even need to dodge…." He states.

Etude takes his sword and his body glows red with the blink of an eye; he slams his sword into the ground and then, red cracks form in the ground and only certain audience members, namely Seiken, Kurone, and Giras can see how powerful this attack actually is. The three who can see this widen their eyes at this site and their shock is founded as red energy erupts from the ground and shoots into the sky with all the mirage Kurokas and the real one in the sky above, where she thought it'd be safe, is caught off guard as the blast reaches her.

Issei, Koneko, and Kurone are shocked at seeing this while Kuroka is falling back down to the ground. Rias is even surprised by this while she watches with a slight tension in her face. Kuroka then violently crashes back down into the arena and coughs up a little blood after she crashes back down on her back. Kuroka turns herself around and tries to get up from this devastating attack.

Morgiana runs over to inspect the damage and by the rules of the tournament, she begins counting to ten. As Kuroka struggles to get up, her foe simply stands with patience and doesn't move an inch with his sword resting on his shoulder.

Kuroka is determined to get up as the count reaches five. She manages to get up on her knees and her breathing gets heavier. Issei cheers for her to get up and Koneko is also determined to see her sister rise. Kuroka gets up to one of her legs at the eight count and she finally rises up with her breathing getting heavier.

Issei jumps up "Yeah, go get him, Kuroka!" He shouts to her.

But Issei's enthusiasm is replaced with fear as Kuroka falls forward and lands flat on the arena floor, only to have the announcer give another count. But this count is met with no movement.

"EIGHT…..NINE…TEN!...Kuroka is down and out thus making Etude the winner!" Morgiana announces.

Issei and Koneko are both shocked by this and Issei jump into the ring with Koneko and they run up to help Kuroka. Since the fight is called, they are allowed to help her out. They run up to see if Kuroka is still alive. The first thing they do is turn her over and see she is breathing, which she is, but it is heavy. There is a red stain appearing on her clothes, so Koneko opens her outfit to reveal a bad gash on her body.

Etude simply sits in the arena with a grin on his face, content with victory, and waves at Rias. She has a serious expression in response but maintains her composure since it now tied with a chance to get everything back in their favor.

In the audience, Seiken is uneasy about this display seeing Kuroka fall so easily.

Irina stands next to him with a plain look "I can't believe how fast that was. She just fell with one move." She comments.

Seiken nods "Her problem was that she got cocky. But that Etude guy is more than meets the eye. He is hulking, yet fast. I think if she knew, she'd have had a better chance." He states.

Issei picks up Kuroka with Koneko's help and they get her to Asia, who are working very hard to help with all the injuries of the team and Kuroka's are worse than Issei's were. Kuroka is out cold and Asia immediately begins treatment, but Xenovia's wounds are on her mind as well, but she can't do much about that since Xenovia is still eligible to fight.

Rias ponders a strategy about who to fight next since Etude appears to be in top form despite a powerful attack.

"Ezrah and I are the only ones who haven't fought yet. We can't call Hilda to switch with Xenovia since she fought already. I don't know if Ezrah can handle him, but I should. If I use my magic…" Rias ponders until she is interrupted.

Koneko approaches her master "Rias, I want to fight again." Koneko requests her master.

Rias isn't surprised but has her protests about this.

"I don't want you to fight him, Koneko. He may injure you just as badly as Kuroka." she replies.

Koneko shakes her head "I want a chance to win where she couldn't. Please let me try, Rias."

Rias can see a determination in Koneko's eyes and nods with unease. Issei and Asia aren't paying attention and Ezrah is indifferent towards Koneko's decision. Without any delay, Koneko jumps into the ring next.

Rias watches with anticipation as Koneko may be in over her head. But even Koneko realizes this. She simply watches as this vampire holds his sword over his shoulder and smiles. He approaches towards the center of the arena. With both fighters in place, Morgiana calls the start of the fight.

"Alright, our next match is Koneko vs Etude. It seems that she's ready for another round and Etude is hankering for more. You may begin the fight!"

Koneko wastes no time and charges forward with her fists ready for a punch and Etude simply stands again, like with Kuroka, but this seems different. Koneko notices his lack of movement and jumps back upon seeing this. She looks at his free hand and notices that it is in a clenched fist.

Rias, who watches every movement, is glad to see her friend and servant fighting tactfully.

"Good, Koneko, he was probably planning a counter move. This won't be easy." She says to herself.

Issei is now paying attention to the fight now and is surprised that Rias let her fight.

"Rias, that guy destroyed Kuroka. Now you're letting Koneko fight him!? That's nuts."

Rias looks at Issei "Koneko chose to fight him. Besides, I think I know what she's planning in there. So just stand down and watch."

Issei doesn't like it, but he trusts both Rias and Koneko deeply, so he obeys Rias. Back inside the ring, Koneko simply stands and waits for Etude to make the next move. He smiles, like when he fought Kuroka, and has the aura of a battle maniac.

"Well, gonna play the waiting game are we? Then I got the solution for that." He announces.

His body glows red, like when attack Kuroka and Koneko immediately knows what is coming and moves her foot to prepare. Like before, he slams his sword into the ground and the red cracks appear with rising energy shooting into the sky.

"KONEKO!" Issei cries from the side.

He, along with others, including Etude, look at the sky expecting to see Koneko fall to the ground violently like her sister before her, and moments pass with just staring. Rias looks straight ahead without changing her expression, she actually smiles.

Etude looks up without seeing anything, and then he realizes something as his smiles fades. He looks to his side and it's too late as Koneko appears next to him and she punches him in the leg. Her fist connects so hard that the sound of his leg snapping echoes through the arena. But she isn't finished with her attack since Etude loses his balance from the violent assault and begins to fall. She takes advantage and punches him in the forearm that he holds his sword in and breaks that as well with a powerful second punch. Etude is sent jetting towards the edge of the arena and Koneko stands straight. She is in control and doesn't waste a single second to run over and keep up the assault as she jumps in the air and Etude turns on his stomach to see Koneko about to land on him for another attack. He swiftly grips his sword despite his arm being broken and turns over to the sound of a crushing arena masking his movements.

Koneko impacts the ground and crushes the stone below her as her ears and tail are now showing. Etude rolls over and stands at the other side of the ring with his leg and arm broke while he pants from his wounds.

"You're a lot more trouble than that other lady. I've had fun up to now..." He utters.

Koneko simply stands with her stare piercing the silence that emits over the ring. Rias watches proudly and Issei cheers for her at that cool display. Kuroka probably could have won if she played this fight like her sister. When Koneko saw Etude's attack coming, she exited the arena knowing his attack wouldn't follow outside, and she was out for just a short time as she quickly ran across the ground, waited for an opening, and attacked when nobody saw her.

She has the advantage and continues her stand to wait for the next counter. Rias' smile turns to disbelief once she gets a good look at the scene.

"Koneko…"She mutters under her breath.

Issei wonders what Rias is talking about and that's when he sees something as well. Etude has a smile on his face.

"I did have fun, but this fight is still mine." He states.

Koneko's eyes are blank as blood spurts from her chest and she falls forward in defeat. Without seeing it, she has lost this fight. Morgiana makes her ten counts and Koneko is defeated. Issei is about to run in to get her, but Rias commands him to back down since she wants to retrieve her friend this time. Rias walks into the ring, turns Koneko over, and looks down at her sadly.

She silently carries Koneko out of the arena and places her on the ground. Issei is shocked and confused by this event. She had the advantage, she had the power, and she had the right strategy, so went wrong in there.

In his fury, Issei jumps into the arena and runs over to Morgiana.

"What the hell, lady!? How did that even happen!? Koneko was winning and that guy's arm and leg were turned into dust by her. I call bullshit on that!" he shouts at the MC.

Morgiana pushes Issei back "You're friend lost the dumb fight because Etude slashed her across the chest, jerkass!"

"Issei, return to the corner this instant!"

Issei turns to see Rias with a scornful look and he is slightly afraid of her. He walks back to his master with slight shame. Rias looks at him with slight anger.

"You made us look like fools, Issei. That was embarrassing, what you did up there."

Issei backs up a little "But, Rias, that shouldn't have happened. She was winning…and…"

Rias shakes her head "Etude attacked her when he grabbed his sword. I couldn't see it at first, but he must have moved so fast, even with his broken limbs. I'd say he's had a lot of training. The people entering this tournament are here to win, so they'll pick the best, and take out the weak."

Issei doesn't like it, but now the score is 2-3 and if they win one more round, the match is over. Rias knows this and isn't happy about it, but they need to win the next round.

"I'll fight next." She says.

Rias is about to walk into the ring.

"No, I'll finish this."

The voice saying that belongs to Ezrah, who jumps into the ring before Rias can. Rias is about to jump into the arena to stop him, but she can see something in his eyes. There is something there that makes her think of Issei, so without any words, she nods at him. Ezrah nods back and proceeds to walk further. Etude remains still. He beat Kuroka and Koneko with one attack each but is injured. Ezrah, who hasn't fought, may be at the advantage but this man is clearly dangerous.

Issei watches this without making any questions about it. Ezrah has been training as well, so he'll do whatever he has to win this fight, and if he loses, there will be consequences. Ezrah has the fate of his team for this tournament, but can he lead them to victory, or lose it all.


	115. Chapter 115

Ch.98 Dragon's Hellfire

 **Okay, very sorry for the big delay on this one. I've just been dealing with a lot of crap lately off the keyboard, and I do not deal with stress lightly so it just made things difficult and things are still a little difficult, but I should be back on track now, so there shouldn't be delays like this in the future. I apologize for the wait and appreciate the patience from my readers.**

Ezrah stands in front of Etude, who is still damaged from fighting Koneko, and simply looks at the wounded vampire. The audience is in anticipation because of the stakes. Sirzechs, inside the VIP booth, doesn't show any fear, anger, or worry due to his confidence in his team, and his new affiliate notices this.

"Steeling your nerves on behalf of your team, Gremory?" He asks mockingly.

Sirzechs ignores this and continues to watch the fight while eating his lunch. In the audience, Raynare is moving into a seat somewhere near an exit being guarded by Baraqiel, who is here to watch his granddaughter. Raynare doesn't talk with him despite his rank, but she is watching Ezrah with great attention.

From this, the team has mixed reactions and they have little chance of errors because of Etude's strength. But Rias puts her trust in Ezrah's strength.

Back into the ring, the fight has been called by Morgiana as the bell rings and the two fighters are ready for a fight. Ezrah keeps his hands to his side and he has a calm smile on his face. Etude has a cocky smile because of his two consecutive wins.

"So, you've come to fight me instead of your captain eh?" he asks curiously

Ezrah nods "yes, Rias shouldn't have to fight unless she has to. If our captain fights too soon, everyone will know her powers and try to find counters, I think."

Etude readies his sword and Ezrah conjures his dark sword and pulls out a small sword from his side that resembles a bat wing, a gift from Sirzechs. Ezrah remains still with a serious look on his face and a small sense of anticipation emitting from his expression.

Down on the side of the ring, Issei watches nervously but still cheers on his son while Asia still tends to the wounded, except Xenovia because she is still eligible to fight. Rias still has the utmost confidence in Ezrah's victory and so does her brother.

Back in the ring, Ezrah sticks his sword in the ground and puts his free hand to his face sideways.

"If you're not going to attack me, I'll simply attack long distance…." Ezrah mutters.

A small red aura surrounds his body "Flames of hell, cremate my enemies in a cage of fire" he chants

Before Ezrah can finish his spell, he uses his and slams it on his embedded sword and a white glyph surrounds his body that instantly shoots white energy from the glyph and some blood appears from seemingly nowhere.

Down by the ring, Rias smiles with pride at her teammate.

"He figured it out." She says.

In the arena, Etude now has a gash on his chest by being hit with the energy. He jumps back and lands on his feet, but falls to his knee from his broken leg. He begins breathing heavily and holds his wound with his free arm. Ezrah holds his weapons with his usual stance now.

"I know how your true power works, but it took Koneko and Kuroka failing for me to figure it out. I but it turns out that last night that there was more than two of you there with us..." he says

Etude's eyebrows raise up as does Issei's because even though Etude is fast, he couldn't be invisible, could he….

"Your true power isn't your speed, but illusions. When Kuroka fought you her moves weren't being blocked, they just missed and you were probably charging your attack the whole time, but I wasn't entirely sure. When Koneko fought you, I was sure. She got lucky and hit you while you were really in that spot, but your apparent speed made no sense when she broke your leg."

Rias nods from down on the stage because she's known for a while now. But Koneko figured it out before she did, that's why she fought. She wanted them to figure it out just in case someone was listening and make counters or take Etude out of the fight.

Ezrah then charges forward and attacks Etude further as the vampire only blocks the onslaught of swords. But Ezrah keeps up his pace and sparks fly over the injured form of the two-time winner. Time goes by and Ezrah sees he is wasting his energy and jumps back a little while Etude gets up with a smile now worn on his face.

"Nice, nice…you figured me out. Now the fight is really going to be fun."

Ezrah can't continue like this because Etude is still a good defender, so he has to up the ante for the fight. He holds up his Boosted Gear variant and his eyes glow a little.

"Dragon Trigger!" he announces

Ezrah is covered with armor and the audience loves it with many people cheering and the other members of team Medley are even changing views. With his sword and dagger in hand, Ezrah charges at Etude with his wings out gliding him through the ring and he begins clashing blades with Etude to the delight of Rias who is thinking more and more about how Ezrah would make a fine devil in the future.

Sparks fly, Ezrah roars a little, and Etude laughs with joy over a real fight. The next few minutes are like this since Etude isn't letting up despite his injuries. Despite this, Ezrah decides that it is time to end the fight as his blades begin glowing with black fire.

"Burn black from my fires…" he states.

Etude tries to stop it, but Ezrah's first part of the attack knocks his stance back and Ezrah then begins swinging down his blades.

"Jouha Messhouen!" He announces

The black fires spiral around Ezrah's blade and he knocks Etude down as he is consumed by the fires as he is slammed down onto the ring and the vampire creates a small crater in the ring from the impact and the crowd falls silent.

Ezrah appears perfectly fine but Etude appears to be down for the count. Issei watches nervously and hopes that Etude stays down this time. He doesn't move at all, but he is breathing as Morgiana begins her count. While waiting for the count Ezrah readies his energy for another attack should the opportunity arises. He has seen through Etude's illusion and is ready for more. But Morgiana seems to be leaning towards the fight being over.

"Eight…Nine…Ten! Etude's seemingly unstoppable speed has been trumped by Ezrah, and this has made him the winner!" she announces

Ezrah roars from his victory and the crowd cheers for him. Issei jumps from excitement and Rias smiles at seeing her team get further. Now the board is tied with three wins each and six fights across the board with Xenovia, Koneko, and Ezrah taking one win each, and team medley boasts one win for Cadenza and two for Etude. Now comes to the deciding match. With Cadenza still injured, the captain is the most likely member to fight now.

In the booth, Sirzechs is clapping a little for his team winning the fight despite another fight needing to happen to decide the match. Next, to him, Sonata drinks his wine and still retains his confidence over his team since he still has his ace.

"I hope that sister of yours can beat Minuet. He is the team leader for a reason you know." He comments

Sirzechs looks confused "My sister? But Ezrah is in great shape. I don't we should take him out just yet since he is clearly ready for more." He replies.

Sonata looks uneasy because Ezrah does make him nervous. The team captain, Minuet, makes his jump into the ring and Ezrah remains inside. Rias has no intention of taking him out since he is still wearing his armor and is powered up.

Minuet reveals a weapon to be ready for his fight, an ornate rapier; he holds it like a conductor and readies himself for a fight. Issei and the others have no objections since Ezrah has tied the score and can win the match with his power still increased. But before the fight begins, Minuet picks up an unconscious Etude and throws him out of the ring.

"He really does find the worst places to nap." He comments.

Ezrah doesn't respond to anything as he looks around the arena through his helmet to look for someone. The fight has yet to start and there is someone he wants to see this next fight. Minuet doesn't see this because he can't see past the helmet, but simply waits for the fight to start.

Down by the ring, Issei cheers on Ezrah while Rias lounges around on the bench while Asia heals Kuroka and Koneko, who are both looking a lot better, but Xenovia has to wait a little while but her blood should be flowing fine after this time.

Ezrah continues searching around until he spots someone sitting in the audience, a woman wearing a black cloak with gold trim, Pleiades. He recognizes her from her presence, but she is hiding in the audience and suspects that she wants to see what the competition has to offer.

Since he hasn't truly decided to flat out betray Pleiades yet, Ezrah decides to unleash a new attack. But he'll wait until the fight is called. Moments pass without anything happening and Minuet stands slightly nervous over Ezrah's scale mail seeing what happened to Etude. Morgiana looks around seeing the crowd's anticipation.

She raises her arm "The final fight of this match is upon us. With three wins each, a fourth win decides the outcome. The fighters are ready to rumble with Ezrah giving a nasty snarl and Minuet ready for a ballad. Fighters, you may begin at any moment!"

The bell rings and Ezrah immediately begins powering up. Minuet appears to be ready for an assault of his own, but Ezrah's power up moves Minuet back. From below, Rias can sense what is about to happen and so can Issei.

"He isn't…."Issei comments to himself.

Rias stands up and puts up a barrier that even Issei backs into while making sure everyone is safe. Despite not seeing it, they do recognize the power from when Issei went berserk and he understands what is about to happen. Minuet becomes afraid as Ezrah's power begins surging rapidly.

 **I, who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the Fallen Dragon who defies the whims fated by the Stars**

 **I scoff at the "future", and I shape the twisted "past"**

 **I shall become the Black Dragon of Diversification**

 **And I shall bend you to the fallen who defied god!** Ezrah Chants

His armor expands, the audience falls silent, and Morgiana is even fearful of this new development. Ezrah's power causes the surrounding sky and environment to turn dark and foreboding. The family watching is getting a bit nervous from Ezrah's power boost. The dragons in the audience are wondering what Ezrah is thinking since he using such power so early. Raynare is impressed with the power spike.

Ezrah roars loudly once his transformation is done and Minuet looks incredibly nervous. Ezarh's mouth opens as dark energy begins emitting from his jaws and a new deeper voice appears.

"You, vampire, have made a poor decision to oppose my friend and partner. He and I are not ones to disappoint others, especially those who are kind to him." The voice states

The voice comes from the armor and the other dragons know that this is the presence of Ezrah's dragon, Hinode. Ezrah is charging for an attack as his jewel begins glowing and multiple "BOOST" echo through the arena.

Back in the audience, Vali watches with his arms crossed in disbelief from such excessive power.

"I can't believe he's really going to use an attack this strong. That vampire is really screwed if that guy follows through."

Back in the arena, Minuet's eyes shake with fear.

"That…power….is of the Boosted Gear….oh help me…."

The charging is nearly completed as a barrier is put around the arena and the dugout with Rias' barrier reinforced. Ezrah opens his mouth and a ball begins forming. Cadenza grabs Etude and runs away from the action to avoid it. Morgiana sees what is coming and isn't prepared to stay for it.

She shakes a little "I realize that I should really stay in the ring…but uh….RETREAT!" she screams as she jumps out of the ring.

The ball glows brightly and Ezrah crushes it with his jaws.

"This ends it!" he shouts.

The energy begins shooting out of Ezrah's mouth in the form of a deep pink blast of powerful energy that rips through the arena and Minuet is engulfed by the energy as he sees a silhouette of a dragon with thin spin-like wings as he is engulfed by the energy and then the energy blasts towards the wall. After seconds of this collision, the sky suddenly turns back to normal, the barriers fade, and Morgiana peers from below the ring. Ezrah is suddenly back in his normal dragon trigger state. Moreover, Pleiades is impressed with him.

"So, he succeeded in controlling that form." She thinks

Morgiana looks around for Minuet and then sees his outline on the wall. She runs over to see if he is still there, but feeling the wall simply tells that he is now just a cinder on the wall. She is a little shocked by this but runs back into the center of the arena.

Twirls her mic "Ezrah has conquered this fight and that makes Team Red Dragon the winner of the first match of the tournament!" she announces.

Normally the crowd would cheer in awe over the match being concluded, but they are simply shocked by the display of power. In the booth, Sirzechs stands up and looks at Sonata, who is unable to process what just happened as he just stares at the arena, and pats his shoulder.

"It really a good fight to watch," Sirzechs says with a smile.

He simply leaves to meet up with his team. Back below, Ezrah reverts to his normal form and meets up with the rest of his team and doesn't even appear fatigued from using a powerful attack like that. Rias approaches him first, but isn't too happy looking.

"That was incredibly reckless, Ezrah"

Ezrah rubs the back of his head because he agrees. Issei is with Rias on this and Asia is more concerned with treating Xenovia. That being the case, Rias smiles softly at him.

"But I am proud of you for winning the match for us."

Ezrah nods his head. Since the match is over, Ezrah, Issei, and Rias each pick up one of the girls and carries them away to get to the room since they need rest as it has been a long match and the tournament has only just begun. But the next match should prove interesting as soon Seiken and his team will be competing to move on soon. But the family members in the audience continue watching to see what their friends will have to deal with and Pleiades applauds Team Red Dragon for their victory, but the surviving team Medley members aren't anywhere to be seen.

At any rate, Sirzechs very much plans to celebrate with the team on a well-earned victory.


	116. Chapter 116

CH. 99 Preliminaries

An hour has passed since the match ended for Issei and his friends. Xenovia, Kuroka, and Koneko have woken up with their injuries healed thanks to Asia. they are having a modest celebration in their suite with Sirzechs and Asia joining in. The team has a toast with sodas as they bang their cans together over a table of food. Kuroka is frustrated at herself for losing, but Issei mentions he lost too, so they're in the same boat.

Ezrah takes a slice of pizza from the feast table and eats part of it when Rias sits down next to him and bangs a spoon against her can get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, you all fought splendidly for the first match, and I am proud of each of. We may have lost some fights, but we won the match. But I think that Ezrah deserves a special applause for winning two fights and the match for our team. (looks at Ezrah) you performed marvelously, Ezrah."

Everyone, even Kuroka, claps for Ezrah's glory and he blushes a little over it. He is personally offered congratulations from Sirzechs himself for his wins. He is the official MVP of the day for being the one to bring victory for the team.

After some time of eating and drinking, Xenovia decides to leave the room. She nearly opens the door all the way before Issei approaches her.

"Hey, don't you want to stay and celebrate with us?" he asks

She turns with a smile "I just want to see our competition. To see who we may have to fight next." She explains

Issei likes that idea and offers to join her, but she declines the offer.

He puts his hand on her shoulder "Hey, why don't we stick together, Xenovia. I want to see what whose asses are left to beat."

Realizing that negotiating with Issei is pointless, Xenovia agrees to let Issei come with her. With that, Issei excuses himself from the party alongside Xenovia. Rias allows it because it does benefit the team. But after they leave, Sirzechs turns on the TV and the next match is being shown.

"We could watch the next match from here." He states.

Everyone gathers to watch the fight because it is nearing the end the next match.

Arena

The current teams are Team Ghidorah vs Team Gold Tiger, an all nekomata team. The score is three against zero with Vali, Dante, and Bikou taking a win each. Ophion is standing in the ring with a young brunette nekomata standing opposite of him. She is wearing torn green hakama with a torn orange Shaolin top and practices her moves while Ophion stands annoyed at this.

Morgiana twirls her mic "Time for the fourth fight with Ophion of Team Ghidorah Vs Sheena of Team Gold Tiger. Can this fierce feline get her team back in the match, or will Ophion prove too much!"

Ophion looks completely uninterested in his opponent and would rather read his books, but Morgiana refused to let him bring in the book because this new one has a very filthy name. This being the case, he would rather end the fight quickly and resume reading. He doesn't even pull out his dual blades as he was told to only use force as needed to win without killing unless told otherwise by Vali.

In the booth, Ophis watches her son with the opposing team's sponsor. A female nekomata dressed in an orange striped dress and blonde hair. She is looking frustrated as her team is being demolished. Ophis assumes an older form where she is much taller and now has large breasts and a curvier figure. She is wearing a jet-black suit with a light purple undershirt and a tie that has a three-headed dragon on it. Ophis pulls out a piece of paper from her suit and summons a black pen and begins writing on it. While her newfound "colleague" watches anxiously.

In the arena, Morgiana has already announced the fight as Sheena makes an immediate move dashing toward Ophion with her hand clenched into a fist that glows blue as she prepares a punch. Ophion simply stands idle waiting for the punch to come.

He opens his palms "Your power is far from weak, but I will have to end this quickly to further my research."

Sheena punches with very swiftly, which would catch much slower opponents off, but Ophion easily catches her fist with his left hand, which is now in the Boosted Gear form as his other hand transforms as well. His free hand glows with a red hue.

"Dragon Blade: Albion. An original from my sister." He states as his fist strikes Sheena in the abdomen with extreme force.

Sheena's eyes go blanks as she falls to the ground unconscious while Morgiana gives her ten count, which goes without any trouble as Sheen stays down past the ten count, but is still breathing.

In the booth, Ophis drops the paper on the opposing team sponsor's lap with a plain smile.

"I expect my money in this account by the end of the day, and it was..interesting doing business with you." She says.

Hotel Room

Rias is a bit surprised by Ophion's presence in the tournament, but not surprised by Vali or Bikou since they love fighting. Despite the sudden appearances of this team, Sirzechs advises to ignore them for now because they aren't any threat if Ophion is part of the team. With that match, the only fight left for the first wave is Team Black Wing vs Team Outlaw and the preview shows a cowboy-like figure for Team Outlaw while they show a silhouette of a woman with serrated teeth for team Blackwing's icon. But since the fight has yet to start, the others decide to watch it in full to see the competition. Kuroka simply falls asleep herself because she is tired after today's fights, but Koneko stands next to Rias as Issei isn't around so she can't sit on his lap.

Outside the hotel, Issei and Xenovia are walking towards the stadium again. Issei walks right next to her the entire time with a smile, but she looks uneasy. Issei isn't stupid to this and is trying to figure out what is bothering her at the moment.

He looks at Xenovia's outfit "So, you like that number that Jophiel gave you?" he asks

Xenovia looks at herself a little and laughs a little at herself "I think it's fitting for a devil. But it does feel a little tight."

Issei looks at Xenovia's figure and likes what he sees as the suit does cling nicely to Xenovia's figure and leaves little to the imagination. Looking at Issei's expression, Xenovia turns her head towards him.

"You can touch me if you want, Issei. We're going to be married beyond doubt now." She reminds him.

Acting a little more aggressive, Xenovia holds Issei's hand and puts it on her breast, but remembering that they're going to be married makes this a little less nerve-racking, but only a little as he gets that grin on his face. Moments later, Issei shakes his head to get his focus back and he spots a little stand with large round sacks that give off cold air and a sign that reads "Ice Cold Lemonade" and this gives Issei an idea as he puts his hand on Xenovia's wrist and begins walking with her.

"It's pretty hot, so why don't we get something cold to drink!" he states

Xenovia looks a little confused but doesn't argue with it. The stand is run by a woman who looks similar to the lady who catered the train but her outfit is yellow, and she bows upon seeing Xenovia and Issei approach.

The menu is rather extensive for a simple lemonade stand with tons of combinations, but they settle on pineapple lemonade at a recommendation from the lady. She makes the cups appear magically, and then uses magic to fill them by opening holes on the sacks that open as the drinks pour into the cups and then she fills them juice for flavor.

After getting their drinks, Issei and Xenovia resume their way to the stadium and Issei gets his mind back on track.

He puts his free hand on her shoulder "Okay, like you were saying, we're definitely going to get married. So…we need to be a hundred percent honest with each other, right?"

She looks at him and nods without really saying anything.

"But I can see that something is bugging you, so just talk to me about it. I'm not a doctor or anything, but I'm still your future husband."

Xenovia sighs a little and nods again because she knows that Issei is someone she can trust and should be able to rely on, especially in her troubling times. But she doesn't want anyone to hear her troubles since this is a private matter, so they walk into a nearby alley to talk it out.

Stadium

The match is starting with Morgiana using her usual charm to wow the audience as the teams arrive. On one side is Seiken's team and they stand still and on the other side is a team with an odd sort of the leader being dressed in a cloak and cowboy hat but he has olive skin, white hair, and a scar on his arm, but the others are a young girl wearing a blue dress, another young lady dressed as a pop idol, a clown, a man wearing a black crop-top vest and matching pants, and a scruffy samurai. Seiken and his teammates did research on this team along with a few others and it turns out team outlaw is a returning team that lost in the quarterfinals last time. But that's not the only thing.

Morgiana calls for the team captains to make the terms of the match, but Odilia steps up in place of Seiken because she has her own idea for the fight. As she approaches, the TV catches her and in their room, Rias and her team are surprised by this and especially Ezrah, who wonders what she is up to at this tournament.

Odilia steps to the center as the cowboy does the same as Morgiana awaits their terms to be settled.

The cowboy looks at Odilia "So, what do you want to call? I don't give a damn." He states

His eyes are clearly looking over Odilia's body as he stares at her odd outfit and licks his lips, which she finds repugnant.

"Actually, I'd like to fight your entire team single-handedly." She requests.

This request catches everyone off guard as most of the audience thinks that this girl is out of her mind. Instantly, the other members of the opposing team jump into the ring as if they didn't hear correctly. But Odilia looks at them and nods.

"I said I'd like to fight your whole team by myself."

The pop idol looks irritated "What's up that? Don't you have a team?" she asks

Odilia nods and smiles "Of course I do, but I'm afraid that each of you is a criminal who has committed atrocities that shouldn't be spoken off.

The samurai scoffs "Seriously? Six fights in a row? You'll be dead by round two."

Odilia shakes her head "Actually I was looking to fight each of you all at once in a single fight."

The young lady stands forward with irritation on her face "Are you mocking us!? You arrogant little…"

Morgiana steps forward with her mic to cut off the vulgarity with an even more baffled look on her face.

"Uh…Miss Alsace, I'm for carnage and mayhem, but doesn't this sound a little…"

Odilia bows to Morgiana "Of course, but these are MY terms, and I'm truly sorry if this makes it hard to announce."

The idol steps up again "fine! Six on one right now!" she shouts

The other team agrees to this and the audience can't help but think that Odilia is out of her mind as they watch the team of six gathers around the ring as the pop idol is the first to get prepared by pulling out a mic and moving her hips. The others pull out weapons, the samurai pulls out a katana that he doesn't unsheathe, the man in black pulls out a hand axe, the clown pulls out throwing knives, the young lady has a wire between her fingers, and the cowboy remains stationary.

The Idol puts on a sadistic look "I believe I'll finish this one alone."

Odilia pulls out her flamberge and looks determined "All of you…murder…rape….you all smell of brimstone and blood…"

The entirety of team Outlaw is nothing but people who rape and murder women and children, which is why Odilia is doing this alone. The buzzer goes off as Morgiana calls to begin the fight. Odilia immediately starts by chanting very fast as the idol begins to gather her breath as she bends backward for balance, but Odilia already has her move ready.

"GRAVE!" Odilia announces as a spike emerges from the ground right under her back and she is run through the back instantly as she immediately coughs blood and another spike emerges and runs her through the head as her body twitches and the audience is awestruck by the suddenness of this first death.

The idol goes limp and then her teammates, the man in black and the samurai immediately dash with separate attacks ready with the sword about to be drawn and the axe coated in darkness. Odilia sees them coming and holds her sword ready. She holds a stance as the two approach closer with the samurai coming first and he tries a quick draw, but Odilia counters his draw by swiftly slicing him in half with his arm being severed as well and the axe user is about to attack as well, but Odilia quickly turns around, aims her palm at him, and a black glyph appears in her palm.

"Shadow Edge!" she announces as a small spear shoots from her palm and punches through the head of the axe wielder, killing him instantly with a hole in his head. Odilia turns her gaze to the clown, who is spinning all of his throwing knives as they are imbued with what appears to a pink energy as he throws them at Odilia.

She dodges each of them easily, but they change course after being dodged with Odilia plunging her sword into the ground which creates a dark shield around her body, which catches the knives. The clown doesn't appear happy as he claps his hands together, which causes the knives to glow red, but Odilia is already about to end him.

"Absolute!" she announces as a block of ice appears over the clown's head, which he immediately notices as he tries to run, but his feet are frozen to the ground and he is left helpless as the ice block falls on him with blood spattering on the floor. That leaves two with Odilia looking around for the cowboy or the young lady, and she looks above to see the young lady open her arms as a net of filament wire appears in the sky ready to slice Odilia up. However, the former vanguard creates a fire glyph around the floor in a wide radius.

"Infernal Prison!" Odilia shouts as pillars of fire erupt from the glyph in a violent and powerful force that rips through the wires, melting them, and the young lady is engulfed in the fires as she screams from agony as her body becomes a black silhouette and eventually disappears in the fire.

With all the others gone, Odilia is no face to face with the cowboy as he suddenly appears back in front of her and he keeps disappearing and reappearing all over the arena. She has difficulties locating him because his power is clearly teleportation. He pulls out a gun and shoots it which manages to knock off one Odilia's many belts that form her outfit. He teleports and gets a few more shots like this, which damages her outfit slightly, but she watches his movements closely and then plunges her sword into the ground again as a black glyph appears all over the arena that she has to charge, which gives him an opportunity to shoot at her a few more times, which actually does injure her a bit, but nothing serious. Odilia then makes her next spell apparent.

"AIR PRESSURE!" She shouts as the gravity in the arena becomes intense and the cowboy suddenly appears again, but he slams into the ground from the sudden burst of gravity. He begins crying in pain as the sounds of bones breaking echo from this new attack. Odilia pulls out her sword and walks over to the cowboy, who is battered and broken; she looks at him and clearly has contempt for him.

"You don't get off that easily…"

Odilia opens her palm towards him as a star symbol appears on her forehead and it turns from gold to black as a black glyph appears below the cowboy and hands emerge from it and he tries to struggle despite his broken body as he is dragged into the glyph with him screaming.

Morgiana is caught off guard, but looks around in surprise and catches herself to call the match.

"Team Blackwing is the winner thanks to six swift kills by the beautiful Odilia Alsace!"

Odilia walks off the arena as her team is declared the winners of the match. Seiken and the others have no real thing to say about what happened given who Odilia just killed and that they won the match without trouble.

Room

The entirety of Team Red Dragon is shocked by Odilia's power, except Ezrah. Rias, in particular, is a bit shocked by the younger sister Pleiades' tenacity.

"That girl is definitely powerful, but I don't think she knows her own potential." Rias comments

Ezrah feels for his friend because she normally isn't that brutal and that his dearest friend is probably going through a hard time seeing that she isn't with her sister right now because Pleiades' team fought earlier in the day, but he didn't see it. But one thing is for sure, the tournament is only going to get harder with the weakest teams being eliminated now.

The next round will start tomorrow afternoon, so team red dragon has time to rest for a while.


	117. Chapter 117

CH.100 Solace Pt.1

In the alley of where Issei and Xenovia are, the latter is leaning against the wall of a building while she looks up at the sky and takes a breath while Issei listens to her troubles.

Xenovia lowers her head to look at Issei "It happened after I passed out from fighting that vampire. I still have problems controlling my new abilities, but that's what got to me….I had this very strange dream that really…."

Xenovia starts tearing up a little because this dream hit her really hard.

"I dreamed about these four people...they were about our age. I dreamed…."

Xenovia's Dream

Four young people, two girls, and two boys are standing before a bed, and lying in that bed covered by sheets is a woman with pale blonde hair with her eyes barely opened. The four young people are crying heavily before this woman under the sheets.

"Sister Grace, you must please get some rest." One girl states

"…it's okay, Johanna, just let me stay awake for now." The woman replies.

One the boys put his hands on the sheets "No, you have to get better…we need you to get better" He pleas.

The woman laughs "Need? You all think too little of yourselves because I believe that you, all of you, are very capable on your own. So enough of that nonsense; how can I be the only one with dry eyes right now? How can I be sad if I'm so blessed to have such wonderful students who love me this much?"

Another girl grabs the bed's side "I begged Lord Michael to take you as a brave saint, but he said he couldn't because he no more spaces left."

The last boy falls to his knees and pounds the ground "Damn it…it's just not fair…no one bit of it is fair. How can we live with ourselves knowing that the kind woman, took us in and raised us like her own children, is dying and we're so powerless to help her."

The woman reaches over and gently rubs the kneeling boy's hair "The is just things we can't change in this world…like my undying love for all…(begins crying herself) listen this is just something we can't fight. We can only accept it."

The four declare that they can't accept this answer and vow to make the woman better no matter what. They stand by her until she finally falls asleep. The four leave the room and stand in a hallway with their tears not letting up. But after a moment, they hear footsteps approaching them, and that's when Xenovia's dream stopped.

Reality

Xenovia wipes her eye a little and begins trembling. Issei doesn't get it fully, he gets the dream is sad, but Xenovia is usually more composed than this.

She begins crying a little "When I saw those people, and their love for their master….it made me think so much of Griselda and how much she really meant to me…and then I remembered Saya, and how she murdered her."

Finally letting out her feelings, Xenovia moves closer to Issei and puts her head on his shoulder while crying a bit harder.

"Issei, I almost murdered Saya….I tried to kill Irina's daughter, and if Seiken didn't stop me… I would have done it. I still hate her so much, Issei. I actually want to kill one of my best friend's children; how can I live with myself thinking that!?"

Issei puts his arms around Xenovia and holds her tightly, but can't respond to her because talking about Saya is something he isn't good at either, especially in this case.

Xenovia puts her arms around him and grips tightly "I don't know how to feel about this anymore. I can only think of Griselda and that I may never see her again, and it's just not fair. Saya took her from me, and it hurts so much."

Issei remains silent but continues to hold onto Xenovia while she lets out her frustration and sadness. He thinks that maybe her dream was just her way of just letting it out, but Issei will do what he can to comfort one of his future wives in her trouble. Xenovia just continues letting it all out in Issei's arms.

Meanwhile…

Hotel: Team Cluster's Room

Saya and Anna are sitting in their team's room resting after a well-earned victory in the first round. Saya's fake arm is currently being inspected by a doctor, who is performing maintenance on it. Only Saya and Anna are the fighters in the room at the moment as their allies are doing their own things right now.

There is a synthetic skin on Saya's arm that can be easily removed to check on the structure of her arm. In this way, she still looks the same as before she lost her hand and then later her whole arm. The doctor performs the final check, closes the skin, and leaves without any problems. After these inspections are done, Saya clenches her hand into a fist to see if she has absolute control like she should.

Anna curiously looks at Saya's arm "That fake arm has to be really tough on your body, Saya." she says.

Saya nods slightly "Yeah, but it beats having only one arm. My style demands that I have two."

Anna summons her ring blade and fiddles with it a little by spinning it gently. The two girls patiently wait because the next matching is going to be announced tonight. While they wait, a familiar person enters the room, Pleiades. Pleiades, as the sponsor, wears a more fitting outfit which consists of a black blazer over a gold fluffy shirt, a black skirt with gold trim, gold stilettos, and her usual face visor. She is also being followed by a new woman who wears a damaged nun outfit with tears across the edges, red stitches sewing up various cuts in the clothes and she wears a black veil that completely covers her head, and she's one of the fighters for the team, but didn't fight in the first round.

Pleiades looks around the room "…where is Freed and Valper?" she asks

The two girls have no idea because those two aren't much help, but Kai is out doing work, but he'll rejoin in time for the next round and makes the sixth member of the team. Pleiades puts her face to her palm, picks up a phone, and calls for room service. She orders a feast for her team, or what's left of it, and becomes a little more upbeat.

"We're going to celebrate without the boys then. Won't we ladies?" she states

The four are in agreement about this and they enjoy a little party. Saya and Anna get drinks from an outside vending machine while the nun simply stays put. They eat tarts, cake, macarons, cinnamon rolls, and other assorted pastries. The four enjoy themselves to pass the time until the next set of announcements for the next round.

After some time of pigging out on sweets, Pleiades inspects her clothes and sees she has dirtied it with chocolate, cream, and pieces of fruits. Realizing she needs to get cleaned up, she stands and explains she will take a bath immediately and that they can do whatever else they want. With that said, Pleiades enters the bathroom and the nun is allowed to get some rest.

With just the two of them in the room, Saya and Anna become curious about something.

Anna looks at Saya with interest "So…have you ever wondered, Saya?"

Saya blushes slightly "About… what exactly?..."

Anna giggles a little "About Lady Pleiades, and what she looks like naked. I know I'm very curious."

Saya swallows some spit because she is very curious and taps her fingers together mischievously.

"Well…I have seen her panties once….and they were very…skimpy" she admits.

Anna then nudges Saya's arm "Oh ho, so our lady likes the risqué stuff, eh? And why are you looking through her skivvies, Saya? Some kind of fanatical reaction perhaps?"

Saya's face turns red "It wasn't on purpose. She was sleeping and I had to wake her up. She just happens to have very bad sleeping posture, like my stepmother used to have." She rebukes.

Anna shrugs and then looks at the door to the bathroom.

"What about her face? I haven't seen it, and I'm very curious."

Anna approaches the bathroom door while Saya slowly follows her as they peek through the keyhole to get a look, but it is difficult, so Anna looks around the room to make sure the nun isn't watching. Once she sees that it is clear, she lowers her ring blade, and puts some power into it causing to faintly glow white as a small ring-like shadow travels under the bathroom door and places itself on the opposite side of the door and then it disappears as an image begins appearing in the blade, like a mirror.

Anna smirks slightly "My newest recon move, ring mirror. I put a small circle anywhere I want, and we see what it sees." She explains.

They now have a nice view of the bathroom, and it is bigger than they thought as it has a sizeable bathtub the size of a small bedroom, and a large sink. The odd part about it is, it has three toilets. But besides the glamorous throne room, the two look at what they're interested in, Pleiades' purest form.

The lady sits at the edge of the tub as it fills with water and she seems none the wiser to Anna and Saya's surveillance as she is simply checking the water. Upon it filling up to her desired height, Pleiades begins the process of becoming undressed, starting with her top and her bra is pretty lacey but covers much as it shines brightly, and then the skirt falls down revealing quite the revealing shinning micro thong, and then Pleaides takes those off, but then Saya and Anna notice something peculiar as she turns around to get into the tub, her back is covered in sword scars, tiny holes, and even burn marks. Upon seeing these, the two can't help but be a little disturbed. But then, Pleiades takes off her last accessory, her visor, and this reveals the worst scar of all. From the top of her brow, all the way to the bottom of both eyes, are scar marks, deep red ones, and Pleiades' eyes are revealed to two girls and they are quite odd, to say the least. One of Pleiades' eyes is light green and the other eye is gold. Her golden hair and her green eye make Saya think of the person she despises most in the world, Michael.

"So…that's why she doesn't show her face. She looks like Michael a little." Saya mutters while biting her lip.

Anna bumps Saya on the shoulder "Yeah, she does a little, but she's not him. Remember, we're with her to take Michael down and make heaven into what it should be…a place where you're not judged because of race and even so devils can live in it without worry."

Curious, Saya looks back at Anna "I thought that some devils got into heaven already. If they got approved that is." She wonders.

Anna looks to the side "not everyone…especially devil traitors."

Seeing that being reminded of her situation is tough, Saya drops the subject as she simply pats her teammate on the back and goes back to looking at Pleiades, who is now in the tub.

While bathing, Pleiades thinks about her situation and touches the scars on her face, which have a very light feeling from the damage.

"My team won the first round without any problems. I expected this from them, and I don't worry about the next round since I know we won't fight anyone important. I have to keep myself calm throughout this tournament, even if Ezrah and my sister are here against me. But I can't let them tell anyone about my secrets. Knowing Ezrah, he hasn't fully figured out what he wants yet, and won't tell anyone until he's sure about himself. But I lost my best leverage of getting him back, and then that damn woman…because of her, my own sister doubts me."

Pleiades begins grinding her teeth thinking about Odilia betraying her and leaving to join another team.

"I escaped that life a long time ago, and even now she still finds ways of vexing me…(takes breath) I did abandon that life long ago, and now I have my faction to think about. Whether I like it or not, I cannot murder that woman, or else I'll make an enemy out of the red dragon emperor."

She sinks lower into the water "Lucia, Dante, and Balin will have to be eliminated, but killing them isn't something I want to do myself. I could have Saya eliminate Ezrah if he tries to tell my secret, but my sister..if she truly turns against me…I'll have to be the one to….."

Pleiades then completely submerges her head as her two allies watch, and they heard everything she said. Hearing that she may have to kill Ezrah, Saya reflects on what she heard about him. Anna, on the other hand, can't imagine how tough it must be on their leader when she is going through the difficulty of a loved one turning on her.

Saya then raises her eyebrow "Woman? Is she talking about Irina? She knows her?"

Anna looks back at Saya "I was wondering the same thing. You think lady Pleiades used to work for the church, and they screwed her over?" she asks

Saya thinks about those scars on her leader's back and wonders on how she got them and that really bad scar on her face.

"Maybe…she's just like me. Those scars…being stabbed…attacked….and being burned…I know how that feels. But I can't imagine who'd attack her like that and mess up her face." Saya says quietly.

They can't understand all the way yet, but Pleiades is troubled and the two girls understand so they lift their surveillance and decide to get their rest. The two share a bed since they're both around the same age and are comfortable around each other.

Back in the tub, Pleiades finishes her bathing after cleaning off and decides to get out. She puts her visor back on and snaps her fingers, which instantly summons the nun back to her side. The nun is holding a bathrobe that is like her other clothing, black with gold trim and stars adorned to the back.

Pleiades looks at the nun "I need to send a message to those to the church and show them what happens when they turn my family against me. So in the next round, you'll fight as our primary. We'll show those people my rage."

The nun bows in respect "I will do my best, Lady Pleiade, and I will send the message to my former subordinates." She replies calmly.

Pleiades nods "Good, I expect you to live up to your former title as one of the top five female exorcists. Do not waste the chance I gave you."

Pleiades exits the bathroom feeling refreshed as she dries her hair and goes to her own room to get prepared for the next announcement. The nun simply returns to her own room for rest while the rest of the time will have to find their own sleeping spots.


	118. Chapter 118

Ch. 101 Brides of Ophion PT.1

 **Solace PT.2 Will be after this mini-arc. This will only be a couple more chapters.**

While Team Red Dragon and Team Cluster are dealing with their troubles, two of Team Black Wing's maidens are enjoying themselves. Irina and Odilia are enjoying a lunch of ramen from a stand in the town. An old style ramen stand like in Japan, but this one is run by another woman wearing the same outfit as the other workers in this town, but hers is white with red trim similar to a Miko. Her ramen is quite good as Irina has already eaten three bowls.

Odilia has eaten one and is on her second.

While watching Irina eat, Odilia looks upon her comrade's rather unique outfit. "How does that suit feel? It looks, rather unique." She asks

Irina looks upon the living suit she got from Azazel and looks at her reflection in her broth spoon to see her now serrated teeth once more.

She puts the spoon down "I don't really know how to say it because this living creature is stuck on my body, so it really feels like I'm naked." Saying that out loud makes her blush a little.

But Odilia puts her hands to her own outfit and pulls on it a little. "Though…my sister seems to have a belt fetish, so I'm not one to talk about weird outfits." She adds

The two girls laugh a little and Irina then remembers something Azazel told her about the outfit she's wearing. "Wearing this thing does come with its quirks. A big being that I have to eat more since the suit is alive and needs to feed off of my nutrients to live. But I should have figured that something like this would happen."

The two laugh a little more about their little conversation. They eat some more with Irina pilling the bowls next to her while her friend is just at her third bowl.

After a little more time of eating, Irina musters up the courage to ask Odilia some questions. "So, you're from a different timeline, right?"

Odilia nods "Yes, I'm from about eighteen years or so in the future."

Irina looks at the star motif on Odilia's outfit "So where is your faction based? The underworld, the earth, or is it heaven?"

The idea of heaven being overtaken is something that Irina has a hard time even thinking about, but Odilia's answer isn't the happiest.

"Our faction is based in a large city, Citta De Stelle, which was built sometime after I was born. It is built in the location of my home the former sixth heaven formerly known as Zebel. My sister resides in the seventh heaven as our ruler. We used the remaining five as locations for our people and divided them up accordingly. My sister turned the fourth heaven, Eden, into a place where the children play and mothers needn't worry about their safety. I was quite fond of going there myself because I was little, my sister would take me there and play with me until I couldn't move. I played with other children, ate picnics there, and I even took Ezrah there whenever he was sad or lonely. I really miss going there."

Irina trembles a little at hearing heaven being overtaken like that, but she has to ask about third heaven.

"Is third heaven still….where the dead find peace?"

Odilia nods with a smile "Yes, and I've been there a few times myself. My sister changed many things after overtaking heaven from the angels, and one of them was to filter out prejudice of all kinds. She refused to allow anyone from the church who believed in old ideas into heaven."

Odilia continues to explain what else has happened in heaven during the star factions reign. Second heaven was turned into a place for the people to gaze into the stars above. Being named the star faction, Pleiades uses this place as a meeting ground to share her ideas with her followers and potential followers. Then lastly first heaven became the gate of the city, a whole line of gates and barriers to protect the city and keep the star faction secured.

With that said, Odilia questions her ally on something warmer.

"So, what do you think of Issei? I noticed that you're one of his wives in this timeline, but what do you think of him as he is now?"

Irina blushes a bit "Well.I think he's…." as she explains some very risqué things.

The two carry on a rather awkward conversation, but others are doing more active things at the moment.

 **Team Ghidora's Room**

Some groans are heard from the outside, causing the staff to get the wrong idea, especially with a "Do not disturb" sign around the knob. But this couldn't be further from the truth.

"COME ON!" A voice shouts.

Tension is in the air as the sound of force creates tension in the air. The truth of the matter is Dante and Vali are having an arm wrestling match as they are both clenching the sides of a table to keep their bodies steady. Balin and Bikou are cheering the both of them on while Lucia eats a piece of pizza and Ophion simply reads his next book.

After minutes of the match going on, Vali manages to get Dante's arm to move a bit until he slams her arm on the table and wins the match. Dante slams her fists into the floor in frustration and Vali takes a breath of relief from his victory.

"Man, that was tough. You got a killer grip, Dante. But what did I expect from Issei's granddaughter." He states.

Dante stands up and smiles a bit as she goes to get a drink.

Vali looks at Lucia and smiles at her. "Seiken and Yasuko made a fine daughter, I'd say."

He knows about Balin as well, because of Arthur. But he's not sure about Dante's origin since she doesn't immediately resemble anyone he knows, and he hasn't seen her Divine Dividing. He doesn't question her because she doesn't have any plans to say just yet.

But then something comes to Vali as he looks at Ophion. He begins to wonder about something.

He looks at Balin "Hey, does Ophion ever get hitched in your future? I mean, Ophis and all…"

"Actually, Ophion has six brides, and his count is exceeded by Raezal and the Nekomata brothers. But each one of Ophion's wives is beautiful beyond comparison." Balin replies.

Ophion doesn't seem to pay attention to their words since he is so focused on his reading. But Vali is very interested in this story and so is Bikou upon hearing that Ophis' son has five amazingly beautiful wives.

Balin ponders his options about how to tell this story, but he has an idea as he summons his Boosted Gear Variant and then he proceeds to summon a bit Joyeuse's power using a minor summon.

"It'd be better to show you both."

Ophion simply reads with disinterest while Vali and Bikou see a flash of light and they look around to see the room has no changed into a void of stars that move around a sky. Bikou has a smile in awe and Vali is perplexed by the sight.

Balin narrates "I'm not entirely sure of the full details, but Ophis played a huge role in Ophion's marriages to his six wives. Some refer to Ophion as a god among dragons like his mother or Great Red. Others fear him in our future, because of his bloodline and the new ones established."

The sight of the stars begins fading in a light as they now find themselves in front of a tall Ophis wearing her business suit as she stares down at something, they look down to see what she sees. She looks upon a couple, a devil and angel couple holding a newborn child.

"Ophis experienced motherhood with Ophion. But seeing Issei's parents, my grandparents, experience so much joy with grandchildren, it caused her to become even more intrigued and even jealous. I know Ophis can't feel anything, but I truly believed she was jealous. She wanted to experience this as well, but not just anyone woman would be suitable for her Ophion. She took matters into her own hands and looked for the perfect bride for Ophion."

The scene changes in flashes of Ophis looking all around the world as she inspects women of different ages, backgrounds, factions, and abilities. She walks around the vision with a disapproving head shake without blinking or even expressing any emotion fitting her background. After some more time, she stops back at the couple and the newborn child.

"She then had settled on five requirements after much thought. She chose women who had more potential than even my father or my uncle. She also chose them based on physical beauty and personality. Another one was lineage and followed by natural talent. Finally, the women she chose for him to choose from had to be half angel and half devil. She essentially picked women who were more powerful than most other beings just based potential alone, and she also spent years manipulating people's lives to get what she wanted."

The next vision is of Ophis, in her adult form, paying off people from bishops, devil nobles, and even an angel wearing a cloak. She is also seen destroying buildings in certain areas, attacking people without killing them, and even burning down buildings, and she does this while being cloaked in the darkness.

"It took her over twenty-five years to get there, but she finally got what she wanted. She was successful in producing six women she deemed worthy of her Ophion. When Ophion turned twenty-three, she presented him with the six after convincing them to see him."

Ophis presents six figures to her son, now in a tall form with a black suit with purple ends and a giant dragon symbol on his back, and each of them is obstructed by a different colored aura and matching eyes with their aura colors.

"When Ophis presented them, Ophion was asked to choose to just one….but then something happened."

Ophion insects each figure and as he does, something occurs to him while each of them becomes visible. The first, with a sky blue aura, is a woman with very fair light skin, light blonde hair that shimmers like a star wearing a simple white dress with a blue ribbon around her waist, white gloves, and is barefoot because she floats. The second is a woman with a light pink aura, light brown skin, jet-black hair that reaches her back, pink eyes, and clothes consist of a long red skirt, a short white top revealing her midriff, and she wears simple brown sandals. The third has a light purple aura, long spiky sea-green hair, olive skin, and she wears a blue military uniform with a gold shield on the right breast and appears like she was just working out since she's sweating and she has red eyes. The fourth has a light-green aura, very pale skin, short black hair that covers one of her blue eyes, and she wears a long pink dress with stilettos, a silver circlet, and a gold necklace. The fifth has a scarlet aura, medium white hair that fades into gray along with her fair complexion that gives her a mysterious appearance with her torn black outfit and tattered appearance. The sixth and final one has a yellow aura, indigo hair that she wears around her neck in a braid, green eyes, and wears a gallant long purple dress with a silver chest plate for some armor and matching greaves.

"Upon looking at his wives, whose beauty is only surpassed by their power, he decided he couldn't simply call one his bride because they all carried different fetishes with their contrasting powers. Ophion, as anyone could say, dedicated years to studying these, and amazingly each of his wives had different…quirks. Each of them has different desires, and he's made it work with each one of them. Father has even admitted that he wished he had Ophion's skills in…more than a few fields."

The scene flashes to a large wedding of each of Ophion's brides in different dresses while he wears his same outfit with all of his friends and family attending. Then it shifts to sometime later and an adult Ophion stands with his wives behind him, each visibly pregnant, and then it flashes to each of them holding children in their arms.

"Ophion was rather quick with them when it came to making children with them, but that's now the only gift that was given to them."

As the image begins to flash again, the three men find themselves at the arena. Vali and Bikou look a little confused by this. Then, the arena becomes larger and larger until it turns into a giant terrain. Just like a real match, two teams appear. Ophion's brides stand at one end, and at the end, Pleiades' team stands at the other. Vali and Bikou need no real explanation of what's about to happen. They're going to watch an exhibition match. Balin stands in the center of the arena to be the referee.

He raises his arm. "Okay, now to show off what Ophis saw in these six to all of you." He announces.

Vali and Bikou are excited about this since all they're really hearing is that Ophion's brides are all powerful. Dante and Lucia now join alongside them, but Ophion still acts disinterested since he's still reading more of his book. Balin warps over to his teammates and explains the mechanics of this.

"Joyeuse can create new scenarios in addition to recreating old ones. It's tricky because the wielder has to have personally seen or met the recreated people. Luckily, we watched Pleiades' team and we know who's on it. But I can say this; this fight isn't going to be long."

Bikou steps forward "If they're as strong as you say, Balin, then I'd like a shot at them myself. It'd make for a very fun and fulfilling battle."

Balin and Dante both laugh at that statement with Dante even punching him in the arm. He doesn't look like he gets it, but Dante is the first to say it.

"Bikou, my man, if you fought any of these ladies, your anus would be turned to glass and shredded into pieces before you could say "monkey king" three times." She rebukes.

Balin chimes in "I have to agree with Dante. Just watch this match, and you'll see. It may be a fake, but this simulation should give you both an idea of who these six truly are. Ophis handpicked them, and now you'll see why."

The two teams stand on opposite sides with Saya, Kai, Freed, the nun, Anna, and Valper ready to fight. The six are also simulations, but they have the same powers, and yet the six on the other side is being boasted as powerful.


	119. Chapter 119

Ch.102 Brides of Ophion PT.2

 **Sorry this took a while. I put this story on Hiatus to work on other projects, but I'm typing it again and will get back on track. I also decided to cut Ophion's brides mostly but may elaborate on them in the future, but will focus back on the tournament.**

The ring is filled with fire, Pleiades' team is on the ground, decimated, and the shadows fade away leaving Vali and Bikou in awe of what they have just witnessed. The entirety of the illusion fades in an instant after the fight ends.

Whistling a little, Vali states "Well, you don't see that every day. I can see why Ophis chose those ladies for her precious son." While Bikou smiles and agrees with his longtime friend.

Dante and Lucia simply sit back and watch the next round announcements on behalf of the team, and Ophion just reads with disinterest at it. The illusion was so vivid and yet Vali and Bikou seem to be the only ones impressed with it.

Balin puts his sword away and explains "Ophion and his wives are part of the reason Pleiades stays away from the capital. Because she's too afraid to fight them, or at least smart enough to know she can't beat them with her forces."

Thinking on it though, Bikou brings up the obvious question "But I must ask, why not ask one of these powerful brides to fight with you three? A lady who is beautiful, powerful, and now part dragon would be a fine choice for an ally. Or even a worth challenge" To which Vali has to agree with because it makes more sense and Bikou just seems lost thinking on fighting one of them.

Dante chimes in while still watching the TV "Yeah, but Ophion would rather kill us all. Dude has such high dibs on those ladies that it'd be easier to kill Millicas, Michael, and Shemhazai with your hands and feet tied behind your back." She says nonchalantly.

Balin, being more proper, revises that statement "What Dante meant to say is that Ophion is very protective of his wives and especially his children. They are powerful and very influential in the underworld, but they aren't invulnerable and it's something he isn't fond of. Getting just one of his wives would have tripled our power, but I couldn't risk asking any of them because Ophion would have interfered."

Balin's explanation makes sense to the two and they understand. Knowing Ophion, he would probably adopt his mother's protective nature, even more so with his capacity for attachment. But now that is out of the way, the announcements for the next teams are ready. The rest of the team, excluding Ophion, gathers to see who they are fighting next.

The next matches, the ones that matter, are as follows: In the next match, Team Blackwing VS Team Thetis, then in fourth round: Team Ghidorah VS Team Hirasaka, then Team Cluster VS Team Savant in round seven , and in the final fight of this round: Team Red Dragon VS Team Liberation. The round will begin tomorrow and all teams will need to present or risk disqualification.

 **Outside The Stadium**

Issei and Xenovia are walking around the town to calm down after Xenovia's little episode. She walks very close to Issei as gratitude for listening to her troubles and comforting her. As they walk, they see some vendors selling merchandise for the tournament. Issei and Xenovia decide to check some of the stuff out to see what's on sale.

They've got shirts, figures of fighters, including some of Ezrah and Odillia. This is probably because of their impressive wins in the first round along with some others that Issei doesn't recognize from last year.

Xenovia asks Issei "Do you think this would look good on me?" and he turns to see her holding a thin bikini and he instantly gets ideas of her form going into it. He pictures grabbing her breasts while wearing it after her little talk about them being married and touching being okay.

Issei's thoughts are interrupted when he feels someone poke his back and he turns to see Asia standing behind him wearing a white dancer outfit like the female staff in this town, something Issei immediately takes a shine to.

Asia is her usual shy self when she asks "Issei, you don't mind if I join you and Xenovia right?" and Issei immediately nods. Asia was just a little uncertain if he wanted time alone with Xenovia since they left together.

Issei walks up to Xenovia and tells her about Asia joining them, which she is happy about, and they move around the district for a while. Asia's bright and happy personality is exactly what Xenovia needs right now and the three have a great time together, now if only Irina was with them to complete the Church Trio.

After some time wandering around, the three come across a little contest, a hot dog eating contest. Issei thinks it's out of place but is curious about it. Asia and Xenovia don't seem interested in it, so he nicely suggests "Why don't you two go off on your own and I'll watch this. Don't wanna drag you both into this."  
While he is being considerate, which they acknowledge, the two girls insist on staying with him through this. Issei doesn't want to argue with them and they proceed to watch it together. The contest if full of different devils and yokai, but what catches the three off guard is someone they know is in it. They see **Koneko** sitting in contestant chair and she looks like she's anticipating the event.

This is surprising to everyone because Koneko has always had a sweet tooth, but a hot dog eating contest seems a little excessive. As if things aren't strange enough, Issei then notices Ophis in the crowd holding a ticket in her hand.

Issei approaches her and asks instantly "What's big Koneko doing here?" and Ophis doesn't turn to face Issei while inspecting her ticket.

She plainly replies without looking "Her appetite drastically increases during her pregnancy and she happens to crave certain meats during this time. Of course, I don't know if half the stuff in those things qualify as meat, but I don't care."

Despite her harsh words, Issei can't help but be interested in how this will play out and he rejoins Asia and Xenovia while they wait to see what **Koneko** can do. The moment the buzzer goes off, a total of thirty contestants begin chowing down on the wieners and they range in size and shape. But Issei and the two girls can't take their eyes off **Koneko** as she just inhales the food without chewing it seemingly as she takes bite after bite and takes large swigs of water to help swallow them.

After seeing this for a few minutes, Asia is compelled to say in shock "I cannot believe that Koneko can hold that food in her body. It seems impossible." And Issei is shocked beyond belief at the sight with his jaw dropped.

Contestants start falling over, throwing up, and just stop eating one after the other. By the end of the first ten minutes, most of the contestants are out except for four and **Koneko** is one of them. She has eaten fifty-seven hot dogs and her friends don't know what to make of it. It isn't cute and it isn't very cat-like of her but **Koneko** is dominating the contest with no signs of letting up.

 **Elsewhere**

Seiken is training in a gym that is useable only for teams and their managers. Seiken is lifting weights to enhance his stamina and strength. While he stops to drink some water, he notices a TV playing the next team setups and instantly takes a note to make sure he tells his teammates. Once he sees the next teams on the screen, his opponents don't look out of place, a group of people wearing robes and water based attire, like something you'd see in Atlantis. The other teams aren't any special either, until he gets a look at the nun on Pleiades' team.

"A Wild card…not bad, Saya, not bad. But our training did more than just give us better health this last month." He says to himself as a way of preparing himself if he has to fight her some time during the tournament.

Then another team comes up, team liberation, the people Rias and her team are going against next and they look peculiar two of them are just plain looking devils wearing coats and have reptilian features, but the other four are young people wearing exorcist outfits, two girls wearing the same clothes as Irina and Xenovia when battling and the other two are wearing male coats and all four of them have red eyes and pale hair. The two girls have visible organic parasitic-looking things stuck on their backs and the two boys assumingly have them as well under their coats. They also wield swords that look they're made from flesh with organic-looking hilts and veins running up the blades. One girl has long hair tied in a pony-tail and the other has her hair in buns while one of the boys has short disheveled hair and the other has a straight crew-cut.

Seiken can instantly tell there is something wrong with them just by looking and he urges his father's team "Be careful in there, Mom and Dad. I don't think those guys are normal." But then gets back to training for tomorrow.

 **Back to the contest**

 **Koneko** has won since her last opponent ran away to throw up from eating too much. But as soon as someone tries to take her plate away, she scratches them and declares, in her own way, "I didn't say I was finished eating yet." While the rest of the crowd watches while she continues to eat.

Ophis is next seen holding a bag of cash while uttering "I, knew was going to happen." She nonchalantly flips the bills inside the bag and leaves without another word.

Issei and the two girls wait for **Koneko** to finish because they are a little concerned for her health considering how much she ate. She takes a few more minutes but **Koneko** finishes her plate and calls it good and is presented with a ribbon declaring her the winner.

Being impressed, but mostly surprised, Issei rubs **Koneko** ' **s** back and asks her with uncertainty "Hey, uh, Koneko, you feeling alright?" since she has food on her face and appears to be slower than usual from this bender.

She just lets out a rather audible burp that echoes through the room and her breath is just bad from the food she just ate and Issei falls over from the fumes while Asia and Xenovia covers their noses. Clearly, she is feeling an after effect of the contest from eating too much.

Asia, feeling concerned, decides to find her friend some digestive medicine. Xenovia walks up and helps **Koneko** back to her room in another hotel for guests. Issei is out for a while but when he wakes up, he finds himself on a bench inside of a rest area.

He looks around and sees some other people smoking and others chatting with magic circles and then he sees yet another familiar face, Rias. She is also wearing a red dancer outfit with a veil while she sits next to Issei waiting for him to wake up.

She has a smile on her face and warmly greets Issei "Did you have a fine nap, Issei." While rubbing his forehead which he really likes since he is now right below her chest and her outfit shows off just enough to make it more desirable.

Issei then gets his mind out of the two clouds in front of him and asks with a slight smile "How long have I been out, Rias?"

Rias is about to answer, but then has a question of her own "You know, Issei, I'm actually surprised that you've never called me president since we came to this time, not even around the others." She continues rubbing Issei's head and doesn't appear upset but just curious.

Upon thinking about it, Issei simply replies "Well maybe it's being around your older self so much. She gives off a more…CEO vibe than president I guess. Or maybe I just kind of got used to using proper names here." He says this and forgets his original question.

Rias doesn't argue with him and just enjoys the moment. She didn't fight in the first round but intends to make that her job tomorrow and fight with her team. But for now, Rias has Issei to herself in the crowd of people, but at least it's nobody they know.

 **Later that evening**

The teams have returned to their rooms and are getting ready for tomorrow. But the room we're going to check in on, is the room belonging to team Blackwing. They have a plan for tomorrow and are ready for the fights, but one of their members is having an issue, but not an emotional one.

In her own room, since she wanted to get to sleep early, Irina is facing an issue of a more delicate nature, she has "the urge" and her suit isn't making it easy outside of preventing her from falling. She moves her hands from her chest to a more "sensitive area" and moans lightly as she does from thinking about all the stuff she is destined to do with Issei, her darling.

Her outfit drives her to do this from time to time, but today it is particularly strong. Eventually, Irina can't stand it anymore, she stands up with her face covered with red and then her suit does something special, it begins covering her hair and pulling it towards her body until is covered and her face begins to be covered and then it is completely coated in black and a pair of blank white eyes appear on the front. She looks above and sees a vent and this gives her an idea.

 **Team Red Dragon's Room**

Issei is currently brushing his teeth after a long day of having fun with his team and is about to call it a night and hopes that Rias and Kuroka aren't arguing again. He spits out his tooth paste and finishes with a rinse of mouthwash. He turns around to leave the bathroom but the moment he turns around, he feels something soft on his lips.

His eyes widen as a woman, who he thinks is a complete stranger, is kissing him and they both end up on the ground. Issei finds his hands on her breasts without even realizing it. His hands seemingly just did it by instinct, which she doesn't mind at all. But then Issei gets a very familiar feeling from this, like he's felt these fun bags before.

Then, a knock is heard coming from the other side of the door with Koneko asking if he's done since she has to use the bathroom.

Issei panics a little " _Oh shit, if Koneko comes in here and sees me making out with a stranger, who knows what she'll do….wait, why am I even making out with a stranger at all."_ He thinks while still holding onto her breasts and then remembers " _OH, YEAH…she's a stranger with nice soft round ones."_

The girl pulls back and her mouth is covered with black and she retreats into the vent from where she came before Koneko can say anything else. He lays on the floor utterly confused by what just happened but is happy since he got to feel some boobs. He opens the door and lets Koneko in and she doesn't suspect a thing since Issei just mentions that he was brushing his teeth and couldn't talk right. Whoever that girl was to him, she seemed friendly.

 **Team Blackwing's Room**

Irina returns to her room with her face uncovered and her looking spent as she collapses on her bed and blushes about her little experience with Issei. She licks her lips a little lustfully and says "He tasted like pineapple" and she closes her eyes and falls asleep with a new happy look on her face, but this may not be the last time she does something like this. This suit definitely has its side effects, but are they bad or just a new kind of fun?


	120. Chapter 120

CH.103 Blackwing

The day of the second round has arrived and everyone is getting ready for their fights. The teams don't actually have to be at the stadium until their fight is about to begin and for Rias' team, it won't be for a while because Team Red Dragon is in the final fight for the lineup. Rias and her team are gathered in their room's living quarters for breakfast with catering bringing a breakfast buffet to them.

Issei eats an omlette while sitting next to Rias and Asia with Koneko sitting on his lap. Kuroka attempted to try this herself but was met with scorn from her sister. Ezrah sits next to Hilda while Xenovia stands off the side eating a breakfast sandwich. Issei thinks that she probably had the dream again last night and it's still getting to her. He'd like to say something but he doesn't want to bring it up in front of the others. To relieve the tension, he turns on the TV since the next fight is about to begin.

 **Arena**

The hostess Morgiana takes the center stage with her usual happy and cheerful demeanor while announcing to the audience "Welcome back, fight fans, to the second round of the tournament. We saw some great gore and violence for a warm-up, but round two promises to be even more brutal. Now that the weak are getting weeded out, we have two teams that made it past the first round. On my right, Team Blackwing and on my left, Team Thetis." She announces and the two teams can be seen on the screens.

The appearance of Seiken and his team surprises Issei and the others because they didn't know about him and the others being here aside from Odilia's appearance. The one person they can't fully see is Irina because of her outfit giving her the mask she had last night, but Issei recognizes her as the pervert from last night.

"Huh, she was on Seiken's team this whole time, who'd a thunk it?" he says to himself.

The other team consists of two male fighters, both dressed in armor reminiscent of a leviathan and Spartan armor with helmets that have blue plumes, two female fighters dressed as Greek maidens, and two devils that look like a serpent and a shark.

The two teams send their leaders to the ring to discuss the terms of the match with Seiken approaching this time while a man wearing a crown the signifies him as the leader and he has short blue hair and a muscular physique. Seiken is also wearing a different outfit, his outfit from his training but with addition of a black wing on the left pectoral, and he is wearing his usual coat.

The two young men approach each other with the leader of team Thetis suggesting "I'm thinking about a simple four out seven win. If that's okay to you." To which Seiken nods but then the leader smiles and suggests "Hey, let's have ourselves a good match, and may the best team win." And he extends his arm to shake Seiken's hand, which he accepts with a grin.

The match conditions are already set and the teams ready themselves for the next round of the tournament. In the sponsor's booth, Azazel is placing a bet on his team to win while enjoying nice sake and some smoked Minotaur. He is alone right now because the team leader of team Thetis is also the sponsor. But he isn't bummed by this since he can enjoy his drink in peace.

But, being a man of experience, he can sense many things; including the presence of another "I can tell you're there, lady. I'm old, but not deaf." He says while pouring some sake. True to form, someone enters the booth, Ophis, and she's holding a bottle of wine.

She approaches the end of the booth and takes a seat where the other sponsor would be and responds "I, suppose a longtime veteran wouldn't be easy to sneak on. I, was just finding a place to sit peacefully and then remembered the booth." Ophis then opens her bottle and Azazel pulls out a glass for her to drink from. But being blunt for a moment "Are you a betting man, Azazel?" Ophis asks with her usual smile. Azazel rubs his chin with intrigue and looks down at the arena, where the first fight has begun.

In the ring is Camilla, and she's fighting one of the ladies who has blue straight hair, who's wielding a shield and sword. Camilla swings her black princess in its base form with it not revved up yet. She swings her sword like crazy but her blows are blocked by the shield. Oddly, Camilla is wearing her helmet from when she first showed off her mechanical legs and hasn't taken it off for a while but the crowd knows it's her from her picture on the screen.

Near the arena, Seiken grips a new sword with a sheath similar to his old one, a tsuba in the shape a red jewel with gold rims, a hilt that is blood-red with silver trim, and a blue thread attached to two gold rings at the end of it. He is visibly mad "That damn sister of mine… holding back at a time like this." He grumbles. Shiroka and Shuri can see it easily since Camilla isn't using her usual sword skills, her gun, nor her alternate forms.

Sure enough, Camilla is knocked to the ground and seemingly can't get up as Morgiana makes her ten counts. Camilla doesn't move at all and even her tongue out of her mouth to emphasize her defeat. "8…9…10! Camilla has stayed down for ten and that makes Ligea the winner!" Morgiana announces to the crowd who seem a bit perplexed because that was too easy a win for team Thetis.

Camilla then stands up and exits the arena to her baffled team. She keeps her helmet on and the others, except Shuri, are starting at her because it seemed too much to be a legit defeat.

"What the hell was that!?" Shiroka asks with her expression being dumbfounded her eyes blank. To which Camilla just shrugs and then it happens, Shiroka begins sniffing the air because there's a strange aroma coming from Camilla's body. Suspicious, Shiroka grabs Camilla's helmet and the two begin struggling until Shiroka pulls off the helmet and reveals Camilla's face and she has blue smear on it. Shiroka tries to wipe it but it is on her skin good but then sniffs it and says "Blue Sea Breeze Lipstick Number 2. What is this?" with Camilla getting nervous.

Her eyes waver a little "I was….trying something different." She tries to explain but then Shiroka moves Camilla's collar lower since it covers her neck and then she sees kissy marks on her neck with the same color. Seiken and the others see this, and that's when the cat is out of the bag and they the girl they were just fighting blow a kiss towards Camilla and her lips are blue. In response, Shiroka whacks Camilla over the head and gives her a big bump.

In the booth, Azazel is sipping his drink and laughs a little "You called it, Ophis." He exclaims and hands Ophis a wad of cash which she flips through to count it.

To the arena again, Seiken is shaking his head in disappointment, sighs, and then uses his incredible speed to seemingly warp into the ring "I'll go next. Camilla's little kissing adventure isn't going to mess up our victory." He tells the others.

The crowd is rather curious that Seiken is going second since he is team captain, but are excited about it. He walks towards the center and the cameras get a good view of his new sword, something that immediately is noticed by his friends and family watching him.

In the booth once more, Ophis takes an intrigue in his new sword because of the aura around it. Being a dragon god, she can sense it with ease as she turns to Azazel and asks "Is this your handiwork?" to which he sips some more sake and then pours more.

He has slight red on his face from his drinking and answers "Partly. Seiken wanted to re-forge his new sword like when the church did some modifications to Durandal when Xenovia used it. But I knew Seiken needed a new katana, not a broadsword. So I had him bring us his usual katana and we used it to re-forge the weapon. I call it, Neo D. Durandal." To which Ophis just goes back to ring where Seiken's fight is about to start.

"Now for round 2 Seiken VS Salachii" Morgiana announces with Seiken standing before the devil who resembles a shark. He wears pure armor around his arms and stomach while he is large with a humanoid head with gills on his neck but is tall and hulking. He wields a mace in the shape of a sea star. Seiken keeps his sword at his side while he manifests his Beowulf and waits for the bell to ring.

 **Team Ghidorah Room**

Team Ghidorah has mostly gone out on their own with Balin and Lucia going to exercise, Bikou watching the fights from the audience to be close to the action, Ophion looking into the library in the town, and Dante spending time just in the room lounging around. Vali, on the other hand, is just wandering around the hotel out of boredom. He isn't interested in the fights until his team fights but the last round wasn't anything to talk about. He had some ramen from the hotel's restaurant, which was good but not the best.

He decides that it'd be best to back to the room and take a nap before the next fight since it might be more of a challenge. The hotel is very nice, it has plenty of decorations ranging from Persian décor to more diverse wall hangings from Asia, Greece, and America along with plenty of pictures from previous tournaments. He looks at pictures of previous winners. Then he hears something coming from the team room once he approaches it, singing. He hears a beautiful voice coming from the room and then opens the door to see Dante singing.

She is sitting on the couch with the window shut and he two angel wings out while singing what sounds like a lullaby. She is simply smiling and singing her little song softly. Vali then intrudes in on her singing when he slams the door shut and Dante nearly jumps off the couch when hearing the slam.

She looks at the door and sees Vali "Nearly gave me a heart attack, dude." She says in an annoyed tone. She stands up brushes herself off while Vali just looks plainly at her.

He sees her wings and asks "So, you're an angel huh? I never really noticed." This is in fact the first he's seen Dante's wings. When realizing this, she puts her wings away and then seemingly gets a little mad at them. "What, don't tell me you're an angel hating psycho like that one kid of Issei's."

Dante lets her wings out again which now reveals her halo and she explains "Not on your life. I don't hate angels in the slightest. I just hate being one in my future." She puts her wings away and her halo fades while she sits on the couch again and sighs "It's tough being the last of your kind. One hell of a way to be born, that's for sure." She says to herself.

Vali can relate, he didn't have a great childhood but he does know about Pleiades' rule in the future and about what she will do. But he didn't know about Dante being an angel, but he has to ask "If you don't like being the last angel, why not just fall? It seemed to work out for Azazel."

Dante kicks her feet up and replies "How? No other angels means no rules to follow. Without any of them around, I became the lawmaker for angels. Imagine that, the biggest turd of the third generation is the law maker of angels." The idea amuses Dante and she laughs a little.

Vali pulls out a chair and turns on the TV to see if there is anything worth watching but more importantly, he wants to shift the subject.

 **Arena**

The score is now 3-1 with Seiken, Shiroka, and Odilia taking wins each. Shuri and Irina are the only ones who haven't fought while team Thetis' members are down to the woman who defeated Camilla, their captain, and the devil who looks like a serpent and their three defeated members are down on the ground unconscious.

Seiken looks unimpressed while Shiroka is treating some injuries with a dab and Odilia looks perfectly fine. However, team Thetis appears unshaken and their leader gives off an aura that is fierce in nature and he jumps into the ring. He seems like an ordinary fighter, but Seiken can sense something about him.

Irina and Shuri appear to be talking about who should fight next but Seiken states "I'll fight this one. I've fought already, but I want this one too." He selfishly desires another fight out of frustration at his previous one. He once again enters the arena with his sword in hand while the captain of the team approaches.

Rather than intimidated at having to face someone that defeated his ally, the captain smiles and laughs a little and is happy "So, the swordsman who doesn't use his sword wants to fight again." He comments and then laughs a little more which Seiken ignores and the captain settles down a little.

Morgiana is about to announce for the round to begin when the bell rings and indicates a special arena for the round "Alrighty folks, it's time once more for a gimmick round!" she announces as the wheel appears again and starts spinning with various images on it and the image it lands on appears to be a statue. "Ooh a classic! It looks like our fighters are heading towards the Greek Temple! For all of you archeologists out there, we'd like you all to know that we take out time making all those relics perfect for that sweet authentic feel."

The captain of team Thetis is overjoyed at this and lets out an excited yell while Seiken just stands still and waits for the fight to begin. The two of them are then covered with the purple aura, shrunken down, and placed inside of new arena that rises from the ground. The rest of team blackwing waits to see who'll win this fight but if Seiken can win here, then they progress to the next round.

 **Greek Temple**

The temple is made of stone with various statues of Greek gods all over. The temple's interior is made marble walls but are clearly aged since they are covered in dust making a brownish color. There are many stairs, alters, and even an arena somewhere.

Unlike before, Seiken and his opponent start off in the same area as each other as opposed to when Xenovia fought against her opponent. They both start off in a huge room with statues of the three biggest gods on Olympus, Zeus, Hade, and Poseidon. Seiken once again manifests his Beowulf while having his new sword at his side. The other man just stands with a smile on his face and a circlet appears on his head, a Sacred Gear, but Seiken doesn't know what it is. The two simply wait for the fight to be started.

"FIGHT!" Morgiana announces

Seiken leaps into the air immediately and then readies a dive kick with his Beowulf and he descends at an ultra speed but the man just stands still while Seiken descends at a sonic speed. He makes no attempt to move and then Seiken makes contact with his chest, but something is immediately noticed, Seiken's foot makes contact, but it is he who feels pain. A sharp pain surges through his leg. Then the man brandishes a bronze club with the head of a Minotaur imprinted on all sides of it. Seiken tries to dodge but his leg injury makes it difficult and the man is fast with this club and hits Seiken's left side with it. The impact is so powerful it causes him to cough blood and he is sent crashing through a marble wall near the Poseidon statue.

Issei and his friends watching are stunned by this because Seiken'e kick was tanked and he somehow injured his leg and his side is probably in a ton of pain. Xenovia in particular is shocked because she could her son's bones breaking practically.

Getting back into the fight, Seiken crashes through a set walls in the temple and rolls once he hits the ground. After a few seconds of rolling, Seiken struggles to get up and has to hold his side a bit and he puts his Beowulf away and has to use his sword as a crutch and now summons his variant.

"That…club.." he utters through the pain. He sees the captain coming towards him and sees the club and the circlet glowing a little and now Seiken can see who he is. He is starting to sweat "You're…the descendant of the hero who slew the Minotaur and bested the labyrinth. That club…is unmistakable."

The man gives a hearty laugh "So, you figured me out? Hahahahaha, I may be a human with rotten luck with women, but when it comes to fighting, I'm no slouch." He slows down a little and then introduces himself "But yeah, I am the current holder of Theseus' spirit, but you can just call me Theseus." He slings his club over his shoulder and he now shows a glowing tattoo on his chest shaped like a horse and his circlet glows brightly.

Seiken didn't realize he'd have to fight a hero in this tournament, and it cost him some bones to find out, but he isn't ready to give up. He plans on winning and flicks his new sword partly out of the sheath.


	121. Chapter 121

Ch. 104 Tide of Battle

Seiken has his sword partially drawn from the sheath and reveals the blade, the same color as his Dark Durandal but the shape is clearly a katana. He looks around the area they are in and it is a condensed hallway surrounded by marble pillars and thinks for a brief second. He then draws out the blade and it gives a very dark aura with Seiken's body adopting the aura and he holds the blade forward, then holds it towards his face with the blade sideways as he looks at his reflection in the blade and stares for a second. Theseus smiles with anticipation to what his opponent is about to do.

With his leg broken, Seiken is working on a strategy that involves his normal movement and then he widens his gaze and a loud "BOOST!" is heard and his normal movement is doubled so he begins running faster with his sword ready. Theseus prepares for the attack and readies his club. But Seiken's move seems to be too straightforward since he is just running in a straight line.

Seeing this, Theseus thinks "Does this kid have a death wish? Guess he'll have to learn the hard way" and readies his club for another full swing. Seiken approaches his foe with his sword ready to be swung and Theseus is in his swinging motion. He sees Seiken get within striking distance and then swiftly swings his club with such speed and force that the air is heard roaring with the swing.

The club comes down close to Seiken's head, but then the young swordsman vanishes in a blue flash but Theseus' swing is going with so much force that he cannot stop his swing as his club collides with the marble floor and causes the room to shake and the ceiling to crack from the force, but ground is a different story since the club shatters most of the floor in the room.

Theseus takes a moment to get his club swung over his shoulder again and appears to feel no recoil from his attack and Seiken is nowhere to be seen. He looks around for a second and then a feeling comes to him while he smiles "Hmm, I didn't think you'd move like that with a broken leg." He says and turns to see Seiken standing behind him with his sword back in the sheath. Seiken gives no response and Theseus has some blood on his face suddenly, and then two slices open across his chest in an X formation. Despite this, Theseus appears unfazed but seems to be happier.

Seiken sees his opponent unaffected by his attack and then cringes a little as an intense pain surges through his leg. He then states "I guess I'll have to go further….YAMATO!" his jewel glows brightly followed by "BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" and Seiken announces "This is the power of the Dragon Emperor!... DRAGON TRIGGER!" Seiken's body is covered with the very dark aura and his armor forms around his body and it crackles with energy, Seiken has improved his Balance Breaker during his training.

Theseus looks upon his foe and bursts out with a bombastic laugh that echoes through the destroyed room. He smiles when looking at Seiken's armor "Now that's what I like to see, the face of a man in battle. You've become an asset!" he shouts and then his circlet glows "RESTRICTION RELEASE LV2" and the horse tattoo on his chest glows dark blue. He then drops the club and punches the ground and pulls out a long object that begins forming from the marble. He pulls out a dual-bladed sword made of marble and then states "Now I'll show you why Theseus is the greatest warrior in the history of Greece."

Seiken clutches his sword while Theseus swings his new sword around. But Seiken is wearier of Theseus. He prepares for a clash between two warriors, but a hero is one challenge he's never faced before now.

Outside The Ring

Seiken's team watches nervously because they can also tell that Theseus isn't an easy foe. Camilla sits on the ground and she watches her twin brother and wonders "How he is standing is beyond me. That bulky meathead broke a leg and a few of his ribs." But as soon as she makes that comment, Shiroka punches Camilla in the head again. "Hey what was that for!?" she shouts.

But then, she sees that Shiroka has a magic circle in her palm while saying "I promise I'm not lying…it was number 2…uh huh..uh huh…I'll tell her." And then the circle disappears with Camilla starting to sweat bullets. Shiroka looks at Camilla with the eyes of a devil "I just told Sherry what you did…and she said…" before Shiroka can finish Camilla gets a chill down her spine as she feels a presence behind her. She slowly turns her head and sees a dark shadow behind her. A shadowy hand, like that of a beast that can only be seen in nightmares, grabs Camilla by the collar and she is immediately dragged away into the shadows as she screams for help.

Irina approaches Shiroka and asks "I get what she did was wrong, but wasn't that a little harsh?" to which Shiroka shrugs it off.

"She had it coming really. "is all Shiroka can say while they turn back to the action. Shuri has a blush on her face while looking at the shadows of what is happening to Camilla.

Arena

Seiken and Theseus begin their clash with Seiken zipping around the arena and Theseus using his new weapon as a propeller while deflecting all attacks Seiken deliver but each deflects oddly leaves a small cut on Theseus' body.

After a little bit, Theseus takes his dual bladed sword and throws it towards the ceiling. The weapon pierces the ceiling and a light erupts from all corners of the ceiling while the cracks open greatly and Seiken stops his zipping to see the situation. He looks up and the ceiling begins to radiate with blue energy. The ceiling begins to move more until it blasts apart with debris falling like meteors from the sky.

Seiken gets another "BOOST!" and moves at lightning speed in various directions to the best of his abilities, but then, a loud snap echoes and Seiken stops for a brief moment to the surprise of everyone watching. But that moment is all it takes for a bunch of the ceiling shards to blast on top of Seiken's body. His armor protects him a bit but some shards create cracks in his armor and part of his helmet breaks off revealing part of his face. Theseus, on the other hand, just stands still as shards of the ceiling rain down on him but they don't even pierce his skin at all, just some scraps and a couple of bruises.

Seiken is forced onto the ground on his stomach and then he is forced through the floor and falls into a room below. Seiken falls into a pool of cold water and makes a loud splash from his fall. After falling in the water, Seiken waits for the shards to finish before swimming towards a platform.

Theseus stands on a single standing piece of the platform from the previous room. He looks below and sees Seiken struggling to stand up on the platform he swam towards. Theseus stands on his platform while observing Seiken's next move "I'll wait until he's ready for more." He says to himself.

Seiken manages to stand up and part of his face being revealed shows he is sweating under his armor. But despite this, Seiken is far from willing to give in. He catches his breath and looks to his variant "Yamato, fix the armor quickly. I'm going to use another illusion." He states to his dragon and then holds the blade of his Neo D. Durandal to his face and looks at his reflection again which causes the dark aura to surround his body while his armor is repaired.

Seiken then takes a drawing stance while Theseus readies his guard. Seiken's sword begins glowing with blue energy and then he swings his hand with the blade seemingly only appearing for brief moments and is immediately sheathed and this repeats five times. Theseus readies for what Seiken is planning but then blue spheres begin forming all over the area that Theseus can't avoid because of the sheer amount of these spheres.

After being touched by one, some of Theseus' flesh is sliced off of his side and he bleeds instantly from it and he then notices all the slashing in the air while blue energy slices soar from all corners towards him. Seiken doesn't wait for Theseus to counter or get out of this situation and uses his speed to find a way out of this room.

Team Ghidorah's Room

Vali watches alongside Dante with the former being intrigued by Seiken's new strength. He is impressed that Seiken's technique has improved so much over the last month.

Dante is interested as well as she comments "I didn't think that guy was so tough. I guess I see where she gets it from." And then Dante takes a bit of a piece of bacon from her breakfast tray.

Vali knows Seiken decently and explains "That guy wants to be better than Arthur. Seiken's pretty ambitious but if there's one thing he knows, it's that blood and sweat is the best way to get good. But beating a hero is one tricky labor." He knows that Seiken is good but remembering the powers of a hero makes it certain to Vali that it's anyone's game.

Curious, Dante asks "Do you know what this Theseus guy is really capable of?" which gets Vali thinking for a moment.

After this, Vali sits back and puts his hand to his head "No idea, but I can say that he isn't going all out yet." Is all he can respond with.

Arena

Seiken is now running in a series of corridors and is confused by his new environment. But he still continues to move around to get some distance from his opponent.

However, Theseus recovers from his injuries rather quickly and then his circlet glows once more "Restriction LV.3 Release!" and his tattoo glows a brighter blue and his muscles tense. He then jumps to a nearby corridor and the platform under him shatters from the force of his jump. Theseus finds himself at a bent corridor, similar to the one Seiken is running in and smiles while placing his hand on the floor.

Seiken continues running while his aura begins fading. He finds a place to rest for the moment and then his leg begins hurting worse than before. It hurts so bad that he falls to his knee and props against the wall. He thinks of what to do next because his method that he currently using is proving too much at the moment.

But his thinking will have to wait because the ground is starting to shake violently and then Seiken falls over. Then, the ground begins to crack until Seiken falls through the floor again and this fall is a lot deeper than the last one. He falls for what seems like a few minutes until he sees the floor approaches but then summons his dragon wings and uses them to fly back up and soars in the air to get back to the upper area and as he soars, a blue light appears ahead. It gets bigger and Seiken can tell that it's Theseus approaching at a massive speed. Seiken readies his sword and another "BOOST!" echoes and Seiken seemingly turns into a streak of blue light with him soaring past Theseus while he descends.

Seiken appears behind the hero a few feet above him with time moving slower than normal because of the tension in the air. Theseus hits the ground below with the ground shaking again. He stands up and his arm splits open at the side and five cuts open across his arm in a fence-like shape. Theseus begins panting from his injuries and looks exhausted.

Seiken floats in the air for a moment, but then a pain surges through his chest, his armor cracks, and his wings appear stunned because he begins falling again. This time Seiken hits the floor rather hard. His chest injury becomes more painful from the impact. Despite this, he manages to stand up to be face to face with Theseus.

The two warriors stand to face each other in what appears to be a coliseum, a fitting place for their battle. Seiken's bones and muscles are damaged from Theseus' force and his indirect attacks while Theseus is covered in cuts and is bleeding from Seiken's sword cutting him so much.

They have a stare down for a moment until Theseus laughs once more "HAHAHAHA, It's been a while since I've had such a fun fight. But it looks like we're at our limits." To which Seiken reaches for his sword again. Theseus thinks for a second "I have an idea. Why don't we end this with our best and give the audience a good show?" he proposes. Seiken realizes that he will have to use his double balance breaker.

Theseus' circlet begins glowing and he announces "Balance Breaker!" and then his muscles begin tensing further, the entire arena begins shaking from the power release. Theseus's horse tattoo begins to transform from a horse to a long serpent with a horse-like head and the tattoo spreads to his arms in a spiral and glows ocean blue. His body begins to turn red and he lets out a loud yell that nearly sends Seiken towards the edge of the room from the force alone.

Sacred Gear: Minotaur's Lock- Theseus' sacred gear limits his strength dropping it to a low 25% but at restriction lv.2 it becomes 50% and LV.3 goes to 100% but Balance Breaker, Pandora's Guardian, allows him to turn off all the limiters in his human brain and allows him to utilize all the capabilities of his human body.

Seiken grabs his sword "You will not forget this devil's power." and announces "Double Balance Breaker: Lord of Arms!" and a purple sphere of energy surrounds his body while his dark aura returns to body and his armor begins reshaping inside the sphere and a force protects him while the transformation occurs.

The two warriors stand ready in their full powered forms. Seiken throws his sheath from the sword and begins charging while multiple "BOOST!BOOST!" echoes from the room. Theseus charges with the wind around him being visible from the force of his running, which is blindingly fast, and the room even shakes from his footsteps alone. Seiken moves with a speed twice as fast as this.

The two approach each other with Theseus swinging his fist, which Seiken dodges but the force of his punches causes Seiken's body to feel pressure and pain. But he continues with Seiken swinging his sword swiftly and precisely but his sword has difficulties finding its mark due to Theseus' hardened flesh from his balance breaker.

They fight and the room is crumbling from the force alone. The ceiling falls apart, the floor cracks, the walls begin to fall apart. Seiken swings again but is dodged by Theseus ducking, and Seiken follows by using a windmill kick with his good leg and it hits Theseus in the face but he appears unaffected but his lip begins bleeding. Seiken's leg feels fine after this because his armor protects him and boosts his strength. After some more clashing, Seiken zips back to gain a little distance to reclaim his sheath.

Theseus smiles and punches the air which pressurizes it and bullets of compressed air shoots at Seiken but he dodges most of them until one hits him in the left arm and breaks his shoulder. Despite this, Seiken readies his ultimate attack as all of his energy begins gathering into his sheathed sword "My power is absolute!" he announces as his body begins radiating with power. Seiken disappears in a streak of blue light with purple mixed in.

Theseus puts up his guard and then multiple bodies appear in all directions and cut at him from all over but he doesn't appear to take damage. Seiken reappears in the spot where he was originally standing and then swiftly sheaths his sword and the sound of the sword going into the sheath seemingly triggers the attack as a whole new series of cuts open all over Theseus' body and his blood spills all over. Seiken can be heard panting under his helmet and he drops his sword and lets his arm dangle from it being broken.

Theseus stands despite his injuries, smiles, and laughs "Not bad at all…" and then falls over with a smile on his face. Seiken's armor begins disappearing from using too much power.

Since Theseus isn't moving, Morgiana announces "Theseus is out of this fight! Seiken and his team advance to the next round!" and the crowd roars with cheering. Seiken stands in place until he is brought back to normal height to greet his team.

 **One Hour Later**

Seiken and his team return to their room and call in Aina due to her medical prowess. Seiken has stripped down to his underwear for his medical checkup and his broken leg is red and swollen. Aina is using her variant to help with the healing but is disappointed with her brother. "Seiken, you did something very stupid. I hope you know that." She tells him with a stern tone.

Seiken looks around the room and sees Irina with a smile on her face and Camilla, who is wearing bandages all over her face and body, and sees that she is rather happy despite her face being covered. Aina looks at his body further and states "Seiken, if you were human, then those injuries would never fully heal. You have to take it easier than that." She finishes patching up his wounds and gives him a shot of muscle relaxer that she has thanks to the medical supplies in this area. She then tells him "Okay, as your doctor, I'm telling you to rest up for a few days. I'd say a month but I'm sure you're going to fight anyway. So I'll stay here for a few days and give you a healing session three times a day." To which Seiken nods.

Shiroka assures him "We'll take care of the next round. We only lost one round because of Baroness Von Kiss-a-lot over here." And mockingly looks at Camilla, who had to face a beast she fears the very existence of while lowering her head. But with that all said, the team has their next victory and the next step towards stopping Pleiades. But the next round won't be any more pleasant.


	122. Chapter 122

CH.105 Overdue Day

The next round of the tournament is going smoothly thus far. Vali stands victorious over a defeated foe dressed as a dark monk in the final fight against team Hirasaka. Team Ghidorah wins the round with another perfect score with Vali, Bikou, Ophion, and Balin taking the wins. The crowd found this rather boring because of the clearly one-sided nature of this team. Vali and Bikou alone dominate with their experience and power and Ophion just isn't making anything fair. Ophis is counting money in her booth and sits next to a fox yokai who sponsored team Hirasaka. Ophis even has a priceless fox statue to sell as part of her bet with this yokai.

Watching the team fight makes the others nervous about fighting them, but they don't plan on giving in. Team Ghidorah is a favorite among the crowd to take the prize alongside team Blackwing thanks to Odilia massacring an entire team in the first round single-handedly. Team Red Dragon and Team Cluster aren't too particularly popular outside the people who have taken a shine to Rias and Xenovia.

But while the teams woo the crowd and make their goals come closer, the adults are enjoying their time at the tournament.

Guest's Hotel- Gremory Suite

Being a very influential devil, Rias has a reserved suite for herself and her friends. The luxury is never lost to her, or her extended family. Rias herself isn't here at the moment due to business but is expected to arrive within the hour. Rather, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina have arrived already. The church trio is finally back together since Irina has left the room. Even though they visited her frequently, Irina was never truly there from the shock she experienced. Raynare is also in the room but is distant from the three, understandably so. Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, and Le Fay have all arrived but are currently in town checking out the tourist attractions between fights, but Koneko is currently in the infirmary after her hotdog binge. Kurone is also wandering around under orders from Milicas for an unsaid reason. They are all here to cheer Issei and his team on. Rossweisse isn't here because she still has to teach the kids at school and getting a substitute costs money and she'll lose hours, despite having access to incredible wealth already.

But for the moment the church trio is enjoying a nice lunch together and isn't paying too much attention to the fights. Irina has also brought her newborn daughter with her but hasn't given her a proper name yet. Despite it being a month already, she hasn't had much time to think of a name for her. Her hair is autumn colored like her mother but her eyes are like her father's. Xenovia's baby daughter Constance is currently taking a nap in a bedroom.

Raynare sits like a real curmudgeon on a couch away from the church trio and watches a movie to kill time. She turns up the volume on the TV due to the others laughing and getting on her nerves. But eventually, Xenovia has to tell her to turn down the volume from across the way, but Raynare just ignores her.

After another ignored request, Asia decides that she has had enough of Raynare's rudeness thus far. She firmly stands up, walks over the fallen angel, takes the remote, and turns the TV off "There is a baby in the room taking her nap, so please be more respectful of that." She sternly says to former tormenter and her eyes without fear.

Raynare actually chuckles a little at Asia's bravery "Wow, I guess I have been dead for a while if YOU can stand up to me." Raynare comments sarcastically while trying to take back the remote only for Asia to keep a firm grip on it. Raynare gets annoyed after a few seconds and stands up while readying her hand for a backhanded slap but Asia doesn't flinch or close her eyes.

Raynare is about to make her assault, but she then she feels a pressure and a sudden sense of terror and turns her head to see someone who just warped into the room, not Rias, not Akeno and not even Rossweisse, but instead she sees Issei himself, and his bare hand without his Sacred Gear and even this is enough to shake her. Further, he is holding her hand back with just his pinky and index finger.

Raynare's fear is apparent from his appearance alone due to his immense power. However, he simply smiles at her and says "I think I'd be very upset if hit my wife, Raynare." He then lowers her hand and walks over to Asia, who blushes upon seeing her husband and walks up to hug him. While they greet with a kiss, Raynare watches with slight dissatisfaction.

She can't get over Issei's powerful presence because it is immense compared to his teenage self. Then, Issei walks over and greets Xenovia in the same manner but then he rubs a certain area on her back on the left side and she grips the back of his clothes while he does so. Then he does the same once more with Irina but does this kiss a bit quicker than the others to avoid her having impure thoughts outside the room and he gently rubs his newborn baby girl's head which makes her smile.

Raynare is then surprised when Issei begins walking back towards her but she doesn't get a kiss or a hug, but Issei keeps his cool while he simply rubs her stomach "Rias told me everything. I know about this little guy and he's my kid." His sweetly says while Raynare growls a bit under her breath being reminded of everything. She knows if this Issei was the one she fought against, even with Asia's twilight healing, she'd be destroyed a thousand times over before she could even make a scratch on him.

Naturally, the ladies are wondering why Issei is even here given his schedule and he explains "Ravel booked me as a guest commentator for the rest of the tournament. We're trying for more international audiences in different countries. Turns out, she booked me for this years ago." He smiles while rubbing the back of his head and then asks "So, I was wondering where my kids are? I think I'm overdue to spend some time with them, especially when I think about all the birthdays I missed." He has a guilt surrounding him as he says this.

Raynare finds this funny and has to ask "What? Not interested in getting bumpy with all the women in this room? Clearly, they're crazy for you, or are just the same idiot from back then?" to which Issei waves his hand and ignores her.

He instead puts his attention back to the three others "Okay, now where are my kids at? It's dad time." He asks with a big smile on his face but is so loud that and the sounds of crying come from the bedroom. "Oops, I guess I got a little loud there." He adds while walking towards the bedroom and opens it to see a crying Constance in a crib with a blue blanket over her in a cooled room. He picks her up and happily rocks her a little "Come on, it's just daddy." He tries to calm her down with but when she looks at Issei, she just continues crying.

It goes on for a moment until Xenovia comes to the room and takes Constance to gently rock her in her arms. This calms her down while the crying subsides. Irina had the forethought to cover her daughter's ears to stop a double dose of crying babies.

Xenovia tries telling her daughter "Constance, it's just your father. He wants to see you." But to no avail, because the moment Issei tries to take her, Constance looks more afraid. This is uneasy for Issei because she doesn't recognize him.

While this does make Issei a bit upset, he instead smiles and replies "Well, I have this coming. Plus, she's just a baby and hasn't seen much of me" Despite being older, Issei still has traces of his younger self in him. But quickly regains spirit to ask the ladies "So where are the others?"

Asia thinks for a moment but then remembers "Well I think Kuroka went for a walk, Koneko went out to get lunch, Akeno and Ravel took the other children for Ice Cream, and Le Fay went to meet up with Rias, but I'm not sure where she said." Asia explains to her husband and he is grateful for the help.

Issei is ready to go out and find the others to finally spend some quality time with his kids and offers to let the church trio accompany him, but a sudden growl is heard from a nearby stomach. Xenovia looks and sees Constance looking a little upset. Since she has a hungry baby, Xenovia stays in the room to nurse Constance. Irina and Asia, on the other hand, are fine with joining Issei because Asia loves being with him and Irina is feeling the need to socialize with her friends again after so long of being in that room. Raynare just goes back to watching TV since Constance is awake now. Issei leaves the room with Asia and Irina while the latter continues to carry her newborn in her arms.

After Issei and the other three are gone, Raynare turns the TV back on and is now tuned into the most recent panel Issei was on. It was another question and answers segment pertaining to his illegitimate son Balin. Raynare smirks at this because Le Fay looks extremely nervous and this is one of the few times any of Issei's children have appeared. "Let's see how the big bad dragon gets out of this." She says to herself but Xenovia hears her and watches the panel because she hasn't seen it yet.

TV Panel

This was recorded yesterday afternoon. Issei is dressed in a very nice red suit with a green tie while Le Fay wears a white dress and a blue jacket while Balin is dressed in simple blue pants and a yellow shirt while he sits on his mother's lap. Le Fay does indeed look nervous about this being her first time on the other side of the panel. But Issei holds her hand and smiles at her to assure that everything will be fine.

The panel is simply Issei along with Le Fay behind a table while a crowd of people sit to ask questions and write down what they hear him say. Once it begins, cameras flash and the first question is asked: "Mr. Hyoudou, is it true that you had an illicit affair with this young lady?"

To which Issei responds "Le Fay and I did have a sexual encounter that did lead to our son being born. It was over two years ago and there was alcohol involved." He looks at Le Fay who blushes and nods confirming his words.

There are some more questions, stupid ones, like does he advocate safety, child support, and monogamy and even something about nutrition from the parents in the audience. After some more questions that get progressively asinine, Le Fay just starts shaking a little, something Issei notices and tries to calm her down, but Le Fay lets go and her husband's hand and explodes "This is why I didn't tell him! This is why I kept it a secret from even him! I didn't a pack of vultures exploiting this for tabloids and gossip! It wasn't his fault! I took advantage of HIM if that's what you want to hear! That's right, it was…." Le Fay ends up going on a rant about that night in intimate detail and suddenly the sounds of parent covering their kid's ears echo as Le Fay stutters her words about her night with Issei those years ago. In the aired version, a long series of beeps are used.

Present

As Xenovia watches the panel, she can't can't help but blush a bit at hearing Le Fay's bleeped rant and Raynare comments "Huh, maybe a night in the sack with that idiot wouldn't be so bad. Seems like he really has the good stuff if that poor bitch can make a rant like that on a public network."

With everything out the way for the moment, Issei alongside Irina and Asia look around town for his remaining family in the area and already has plans for a day of fun that is very much long overdue.


	123. Chapter 123

Ch.106 Dragon Day

Adult Issei alongside Irina and Asia walk into the streets of the city and to no one's surprise, many people crowd around him from recognizing him as the magnificent Oppai Dragon himself. Naturally, people start to ask for his autograph. People, and especially the children, hold up various merchandise from hats, toys, pictures, and DVDs. Issei, being a kind person, signs many of them and has trouble saying no to the children who look up to him so much. Asia and Irina sigh with annoyance but they then Irina hears her baby girl needing some attention and rocks her a little while they wait for Issei to finish.

Team Red Dragon's Room

The team is preparing themselves for their next match with Issei and Xenovia doing some light stretches and Rias researching the remaining teams that she's seen. Asia simply enjoys some tea. Kuroka and Koneko have stepped out to do some running to get their blood flowing, a tip from Kurone. Hilda is on standby with her laptop looking through some files on past cases she's worked on to keep her senses keen.

Being on the fence about their next fight, Rias is concerned about who she wants to fight who. She realizes that she must put more strategy into the tournament because faith alone won't win and the stakes are too high compared to a ratings game.

But after seeing some more fights, Rias then comes across the message of the adult Issei being a guest commentator and says "Hmm, maybe I should ask his opinion. I've been interested in hearing his thoughts on this matter."

But overhearing her, Hilda retorts "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rias. My father may not look like it, but he's very sensitive about anything to do with Saya. Ravel didn't book him, and he actually canceled tons of appointments just to do this." After getting Rias' attention, Hilda becomes melancholic and explains "He always leaps into action without thinking too much if any one of us is in danger that he becomes aware of. In Kurone's case, my god that man was lucky that my father just mangled his arm." Since Rias doesn't know about it, Hilda explains to her about Kurone's case.

Issei and Xenovia don't want to hear about this again because Xenovia heard it from her son, and Issei just hates that story. So they both decide to go to the arena and wait for Rias and Hilda while Asia heads out to with them.

In the Town

It took some time, but Issei managed to get all of the fans and children satisfied and helped out for a good while. After this, Irina and Asia rejoin him with slightly annoyed looks on their faces. But he swiftly apologizes for making them wait like that. But before moving on, Issei looks at his newborn baby girl in Irina's arms, and asks her "Mind if I hold her for a while, Irina? If being a dad today, I should be doing it all times."

Irina looks at the baby's face and sees that she is calm, plus she hasn't been a fussy girl since in her first month after being born, so Irina gently hands Issei the baby and she doesn't start crying like Constance did. Rather, she seems happy to hold by her father. She makes happy noises while reaching for him. Instinctively, he summons his Boosted Gear and puts it closer to his daughter as she grips his index finger with her tiny little hand and Issei can sense Ddraig blushing a bit.

After some tender moments of holding his daughter, Issei then hears a rumbling noise and then the smell becomes horrid. Despite this, he is actually really excited "Oh wow, I haven't a changed a diaper in so long."

Both Irina and Asia sigh at hearing this but this just goes to show how much Issei has been desiring to finally act like a dad to his kids after all this time.

However…not all of his kids are excited about this.

In his room, Seiken and Aina are working on his(Seiken's) injured leg. Camilla walks into the room to tell them about their father arriving.

Seiken pays little mind to this and tells his sister "Doesn't matter. We have greater priorities right now.

Aina concentrates on using her powers to help restore Seiken's leg and adds "I'll be there in a little while. My medical obligations come first."

Camilla herself just shrugs it off and leaves to see her father. Elsewhere, Kurone is currently eating a crepe and sees her father wandering around with Asia and Irina, but pays no mind while she eats her snack.

Shiroka also sees her father while training by lifting weights in a gym area nearby and she does seem interested in talking to him, but she looks back at her weights and focuses on her training instead "Why couldn't he show up at a better time." She says to herself while lifting.

In a different part of the town, Shuri is told of her father's arrival by her mother, who is contacting her via a magic circle. But what Shuri is doing, isn't exactly a time for talking. She is standing before a wall that is covered in black marks and an aura of black lightning surrounds her body. Her mother asks her "Don't you want to spend time with your father?"

Shuri sighs and replies "Mother, I'd love to, but I have to practice to my new technique. I may have time later." Then she resumes practicing her new moves.

Even Ezrah has different plans…

Luxury Room

Raynare continues to watch TV while Xenovia readies to leave herself since Constance is calmed down after a nice meal.

Xenovia stands up and is about to exit out of the door when she looks back at Raynare, who just looks extremely irritated and states "You know, Raynare, you could just sit there and do nothing, or you can do something with your new life. Because I sure did." And then leaves without another word or even listening to Raynare's response.

The fallen angel woman just continues channel surfing for a few seconds until she begins to growl under her breath and thinks about how unbelievably powerful Issei has become in the time she has been gone. She thinks about when she killed him, about how pathetic she viewed him, and how then how he defeated her. His grabbing her hand with his fingers and sensing how powerful he's become just irritates her beyond belief.

She grips the remote with her hand and then, in a moment of rage, she throws it to the ground and it breaks while her hand begins trembling. "He was so strong, and this kid growing in me is going to be just like him. I don't know how I should feel about that."

She then hears a knock at the door and feels a familiar presence. She takes a deep breath to calm down before opening the door. She stands up and walks close to the door while someone continues to knock.

She then opens the door without saying anything and the person standing at the doorway is Ezrah, but now Raynare has a better sense of aura because of Issei but doesn't let it show. Instead, she looks a bit annoyed "What do you want?" she asks him bluntly.

Ezrah has an easy smile on his face when he replies "I just want to spend some time with you, mom. Can I come in?" To which she thinks for a moment until she gets an idea of what to say.

Reluctantly, Raynare opens the door wider and moves her head to the side as a signal that he can come in.

Town Park

Being that there are many tourists here for the fights, there are bound to be parents bringing children to enjoy the carnage. But, the people running the tournament understand that they need some stuff meant strictly for children. But at the moment, there are just so many children playing at this little park full of slides, toys, seesaws, and various other playground attractions. The park itself is rather big, about the size of a grocery store.

When Issei arrives, he finds Rias and Le Fay sitting on a bench while the children play. Issei hands his newborn daughter back to Irina and walks up to greet Rias and Le Fay properly. The two of them are both very excited when they see him and immediately walk up to him upon seeing him. He also gives them a kiss but seems to give a longer one to Rias, making Irina, Asia, and Le Fay a bit jealous.

Issei looks towards the park to see which of his kids are playing here, but Le Fay informs him "Only Balin and your two younger daughters with Lady Rias are here." And Rias confirms this to be true when she calls for her daughters and Le Fay walks over to get her son.

Tios and Andora are both playing on a merry-go-round with Andora spinning her sister gently but they stop when hearing their mother call for them. Balin is playing with a red dragon stuffed animal when Le Fay gently picks him up while gently saying "Let's go spend some time with daddy."

Issei smiles while his two daughters put smiles on at seeing him while Balin looks pretty happy as well. He gives his children a big hug once they get close enough and his wives look content with his happy expression as if he's finally doing something he wants to do for once. While he has had a lot of physical moments with his wives, he hasn't had a real chance to bond with them outside of intimacy. But today is his day to be what he wants to be.

Irina smiles contently upon seeing this but then a chill runs down her spine. She turns and sees someone immediately fleeing from the scene. She looks determined and turns to Asia while handing her the baby "Asia, I have to get something for Shime and Ai, so could please watch her for me?" she sweetly asks.

Asia immediately says yes but is curious about what she is going to get. But after agreeing to do this, she sees that Issei, Rias, and Le Fay are readying to move on for the others. Not wanting to keep her own children waiting, Asia has to catch up quickly.

Not long after this, the announcement is made "The next round will be starting soon. Team Red Dragon versus Team Liberation and the teams must be present within a half hour or risk disqualification." The announcement is broadcasted over the televisions and the intercoms around the town.

Outside the town, where they were finishing their exorcises, Koneko and Kuroka hear the announcement and are walking back since they've got more than enough time to get back for the match. The two sisters have been getting along a bit better since coming to this time and even had fun training together.

Kuroka even jokes around "Hmm, I didn't think a little jog would take us outside the town. Guess all that energy has to come from somewhere, don't you think, Shirone?"

Koneko being the stoic girl she is doesn't give a proper response, just blushes to her sister's dirty thoughts. But, Koneko would be lying to herself if she didn't think the same thoughts.

They move until they get near the entrance of the town once more and get pumped about the next match. But before they can get past the entrance, a pair of devils steps forward with ill intent in their eyes. They have reptilian features and wear simple outfits of black tactical outfits and have weapons on their bodies like knives and grenades.

Team Red Dragon's Room

Issei and the others heard the announcement so they are gathering up. But Kuroka, Koneko, and Ezrah aren't around but they believe the three will probably show up to the arena before the match. But since Hilda is in the room, Rias asks her to come with them just in case they need a substitute. Xenovia still appears to be affected by her nightmares but puts on her usual tough exterior.

Naturally, Rias wants Asia to come with since she's officially the team's medic when they lose. Plus, things are only going to get harder. Team Medley put up a good fight and nearly won the first round. With all these factors, Team Red Dragon will need to play a harder game than before.

Before leaving the room, Issei tells his friends "Look, I know we had a rough first round, but I know we can do better than that. We have to win, and we have to remember that every time we win, things are only going to get tougher, so we'll take on any challenge they throw at us, right?" To which everyone excitedly nods in agreement as they walk out the door and head towards the arena.

The five leave the hotel and arrive at the arena within the next few minutes through one of the team entrance halls. It seems mere seconds pass when they walk down this hall and are greeted with the familiar light at the end. They hear the crowd cheering and there are still no signs of their remaining teammates.

Issei looks back for a moment to see if anyone is running down the hallway to get to them, but no such person is there right now. Just five steps later, the teams walk outside into the arena and are in the middle of the booming sounds of the crowd cheering.

Naturally, the MC from the first round is still here making her announcements to the crowd "All right, fight fans, the final fight of second is about to get underway, and it seems our teams are ready to fight. On my left, Team Liberation, and on the right, Team Red Dragon."

Rias, Issei, Hilda, and Xenovia stand ready for their fight and unlike Team Medley, Team Liberation stands in the daylight. Strangely, there are only five people standing outside the entrance but one man wearing a bloody lab coat looks like the team doctor than a fighter.

This man has shaggy black hair, and wears thick glasses and has a face that gives ill intent. His four teammates all look strange like they feel nothing. But this man in the lab coat is the one to enter the ring for the team negotiations for the match. Since Rias is team captain, she jumps into the arena as well to negotiate.

Rias looks at the two teams and has an idea. She walks towards the center alongside the man in the coat.

Morgiana then announces "Oh, the team captains are already getting the memo. Team Liberations captain, slash doctor, and slash sponsor, is going to Negotiate with Team Red Dragon Captain, Rias."

Hearing all this makes her wonder, even more, so Rias is hoping this plan will fly. Once the two captains meet, Rias already has an idea of not liking this doctor.

Rias makes the first question, which is directed towards Morgiana "Miss Morgiana, three of my team members may not show up. Is it possible for my team our substitute for this match?"

Morgiana nods and responds "That's fine, but you'll have to declare at least two of them ineligible to fight for the remainder of the round, so long as they haven't fought."

Rias doesn't like to do this, but her plan will require Hilda's help, so she declares "Very well, I declare Kuroka and Ezrah to be my two ineligible fighters."

Morgiana nods and announces "It seems that two of our contestants on Team Red Dragon's side are no shows so their one substitute will fight in their stead this round!"

This move shocks Issei and the others a little, but they trust Rias to know she's got an idea to make such a risky move.

Inside the arena, more specifically, the mind of Dr. Kircher, he is already thinking of victory "It doesn't matter who you send. My fighters are more than prepared to fight and taking down a few dragons. I've analyzed your previous fights, ran the numbers, and it shows my chance of victory at a very assuring 86.3%" the smug doctor's grin doesn't help his thoughts.

But what Rias suggests is a little different "I think this round should be a four versus four one round. My four team members versus four of yours." to the surprise of the doctor who looks like he's immediately running the numbers again in his head, who's team appears to be five members.

He runs the numbers again in his head and hides his expression while turning and says "Very well, I accept those terms." While he cackles to himself while holding a calculator under his coat and he thinks "That brings my chances of victory to an even greater 94.7% chance."

Rias doesn't look very happy with the doctor but Morgiana announces it "It appears our teams have agreed to single four versus four battle royale for the match! Oh, what an exciting final fight for a second round!" with the crowd roaring for the fight.

The terms are set, the teams are ready, and the three remaining members of the team are still missing, but Rias' plan may have helped them with that problem, but according to the doctor, it seems to have hurt their chance at winning. But what could his fighters be capable of that makes his assurances so high?


End file.
